UMPR(UMBER)
by Drag0n5on
Summary: The abomination, the copy, the broken tool, and the tortured soul. Can they overcome their obstacles to protect or will their pasts consume them. Multi crossover
1. When a Rose meets a Fox

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them

 _This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering moon over a city at night.

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

A man with orange hair and a bowler hat with a white jacket on is walking with a set of goons behind him.

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

The men are walking through the streets, everyone getting out of their way. Except one. It's a boy. He was wearing a red hoodie with black sleeves. At the bottom of the hoodie (That ended right at the small of his back) were black flames. Same for the end of the sleeves except the flames were red. The hoodie is opened to reveal an orange t-shirt with a symbol on it underneath. The symbol is that of a fox's head with nine similar shaped lines surrounding the head in the form of a spiral. He's wearing black pants with a three orange lines going down each side. He's wearing a backpack with chains as the straps. On the four corners of the of the backpack are cylinders. The odd thing is that he's not wearing any footwear. He's completely barefoot. The most notable feature is the burnt orange tail swishing occasionally.

He's not really paying attention to the people around him. He bumps into one of the goons.

The goon scowls at him. The boy merely holds his hand up in apology but he never stops walking. The goon glares at his back but lets it go and continues on to his destination. "Damn Faunus," He muttered to himself.

They are heading towards a store called "Dust Til Dawn".

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

"Hey this isn't the pet store," One of the goons said suspiciously.

"I lied we're not going to the pet store," The man in white admitted

All of the minions groaned in complaint.

"Can we at least stop by the pet store on the way home," Another goon spoke up

"No," The leader said.

"But I want a dog," The first goon whined.

"I'll buy you a dog when I know your responsible enough to take care of it,"

"But how can I show you I'm responsible if you never get me one,"

"Look everyone shut up!"

"If he gets a dog can I get a parrot?" Another one spoke up

"Shut up"

The men enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.

The men look around at the dust crystals that are stocked up.

The man in the bowler hat looks at the old manning the counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He says with fake humor in his voice. One of the goons proceed to point his gun at the old man. He cocks it.

Line Break

The boy from earlier stops and looks up. He turns his head slightly.

Line Break

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The old man pleads.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," The man in white says reassuringly. He suddenly turns serious and turns his head slightly to speak to the goons. "Grab the Dust."

The goons then split off and begin to empty the wall canisters filled with Dust.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut," The man in white says to the old man pointing inside the display case. The old man simply opens the case and begins handing the Crystals over.

'This is such bullshit I wanted to feed the turtles,' A goon thought angrily.

the goon goes for another tube, he hears the muted 'This Will Be the Day' song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

Line Break

The boy continues to look over his shoulder. Having not moved an inch. He then turns around.

Line Break

The goon walks toward the girl in the red hood. He touches her shoulder to get her attention. She turns around to look at him.

The girl has short black, red tinted hair, and silver eyes. She has a pair of earphones on with the song playing. He motions for her to take them off. She follows his example.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I said put your hands in the air now,"

"Wait…are you…..robbing me?" The girl asks. The men nods clearly irritated. "So let me get this straight. You came over here with a sword in hand. _Threated_ me. And expect me to just stand here while you take all my stuff?"

The man just continued to scowl at her.

"I see…."

The man in white is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening goon flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle the problem.

The goon run towards the girl.

"Freeze!"

Line Break

CRASH!

The goon is kicked through the window. The girl flying right behind him. The leader and the other goons look through the window.

The girl in red hood slowly rises up. She's holding something in her hand. The item begins to expand and transform. Soon she is holding a red scythe in her hand.

The leader scowls at her. She smirks back at him.

She twirls the scythe in her hands and slams it down into the ground. At some point she had taken off her headphones which she was holding in her right hand. She clicks it to stop the music.

Line Break

'Ok I give that a 10,' the boy thought to himself. 'And did she willfully slow down the wind on her cape,'

Line Break

'That's right I willfully slowed down the wind on my cape,' The girl thought to herself. 'How do you like that!'

"Okayyy," The leader says. He looks towards the rest of his goons. "Get her,"

The goons charged

Line Break

While this had gone on the boy had gained a grin. The four cylinders on his backpack popped off and snaked around his arms and legs revealing chains. The cylinders attach themselves to his fists and feet. They morph into a pair of gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets cover from his fingers to his forearms. (Imagine Tsuna's vongola gear cambio form except Instead of red they are black but the flames are still the same except they're glowing orange. The Symbol on the back of the hand is not there. The part of the fingers that are white are red and the part that are the thrusters are where the chains are connected to the backpack. A friend of mine is an artist and they said they'll draw the weapons for me and when they do I'll post them on my page so you can have a more accurate picture. For the boots imagine iron man boots except The red part is black and the gold parts are glowing orange. When I say glowing orange I mean like a lightbulb. Like energy)

"Finally," He whispered. "I get to have some fun," With that final thought he ran to join in with the fray.

Line Break

'Why do these things happen to you Ruby,' The girl in the red hood now revealed to be Ruby thought mentally.

Ruby was peeved. When she had come into town she had a simple plan. Get some dust and some new spring guard parts for her Scythe Rifle, Crescent Rose. The current weapon she was using to beat the crap out of these thugs at the moment. She got the parts and she had gone to get the dust.

She had gotten sidetracked with the new weapons catalogue. She had time to kill and she was in a dust shop that she knew closed late. She had time to get the dust so what was the harm in reading the catalogue for a little while.

'Apparently dealing with thugs was the problem,' She thought humorlessly. 'There sure are a lot of them,' she analyzed as she procced to do a front flip and slam a goon that she had hooked her weapon into his shirt and proceeded to slam him into the ground.

She looked up to see three more goons aiming their guns at her. 'If I miss curfew dads gonna kill me,' She began to shoot the rifle part so as to be pushed in different directions. She noticed the horizontal pole. She shot herself towards it. She used the arc of the Scythe to spin and be catapulted towards the shooters. Her feet made contact with one of the goons faces.

She proceeded to jump off of him and did the same to the other two shooters. Another goon comes in from her side. She turns Crescent Rose slightly and fires. She uses the momentum to spin and hit the goon with the butt of her weapon sending him flying.

She fires again and brings the side down on another attacker and dodges the next ones' gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to the boss's feet.

She looks towards the remaining goons and charges at them.

Line Break

"See what I mean about being responsible," The man says to the goon at his feet. "How do you expect to take care of a dog when you can't take care of a little girl with a giant dangerous weapon that's twice the size she is,"

"I can play fetch with it," The goon groans out

"Can you play fetch with a little girl?"

"Nooo," The goon whimpers.

"There you go,"

Line Break

'How many of these guys are there,' Ruby thought as she continued to fight off the goons. 'Well it's not like there tough, so this isn't so bad,' At a later time Ruby would look back at this moment and think. Many different things would be thought of but her first thought would be.

'Why,'

She had sensed it.

The was this foreboding that told her to be aware. The she knew what it was.

She turned to guard a punch that would have hurt had it hit. The face of the attacker was hidden. His weapon of choice seemed to be gauntlets.

'Just like Yang. Great' Ruby though sarcastically. 'Well at least I know what to prepare for somewhat,'

She pushed the assailant back and fired a round from Crescent Rose so as to gain momentum. Just like she did to the last person. However, she would go low instead of high.

 _Fist fighter have weak defense when it comes to their legs._

This had been her sisters' words of wisdom during their spars. Get the person off their feet and they were a sitting duck. At least that's how it was supposed to go.

She had succeeded in tripping the attacker. As expected their leg defense seemed to be weak. As expected they went down. As expected they landed on their back did a spin and eventually got their hands under them and did a split with their feet to kick her in the face.

Wait what?

She had just barely managed to dodge the kick.

'Ok what just happened,' Ruby thought. The person in front of her was doing a hand stand with their legs in a full split in the air. What the hell?

The person pushed of their hands and landed on their feet. As they did so their hood fell off. It was a boy roughly the same age as her. He had tanned skin with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks his eyes were a startling blue. He was wearing a pair of snow goggles on his forehead. His had spikey blonde hair and the tips were red. He had this excited look on his face.

Was he enjoying this?

She noticed that his feet were covered with very obvious weaponized boots.

'Great, so he fights with his fists _and_ feet,' Her uncle had told her that it was rare to find someone that fought with their feet primarily. And even rarer to find someone that was good at it.

It seemed like this guy was the type that could fight with hands or feet without a problem.

As she kept analyzing she noticed the chains that connected to the gauntlets and boots. They wrapped around his arms and legs and connected to something on his back. But what made her wary the most was the orange glowing parts.

Plus, that dark ominous feeling that was coming from him. She didn't know what it was but all of her insects were yelling at her to either kill him or get away from him.

She had no time to think as he charged back at her. She got ready to attack. She started firing shots to ward him off. He just kept running and would occasionally lift his arms as if to block the shots. Suddenly he jumped in the air and landed on Crescent Rose.

'Oh that little…," Ruby's thought ended as he jumped again. It looked like he was aiming for her. She braced herself.

He flew past her and hit the goons that were behind her. Oh yeah they were still back there.

"Back off you, extras," The boy shouted. "She's mine,"

Now Ruby wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe because her night was not what she planned for, maybe because this guy attacked her and used Crescent Rose as a spring. Maybe because he called her his.

Either way this guy did kind of deserve it. She adjusted Crescent Rose in her hand and swung. She hit the guy and he slammed into a wall. The goons looked on with shock.

"Hey!" The boy shouted. "What was that for,"

"Stop acting like you don't know!" Ruby shouted back.

"I just helped!"

"After attacking me!" Ruby countered. "Out of nowhere I might add!"

"You should be thanking me for helping," The boy snarled. "You would have lost otherwise,"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

The goons watched the argument unfold like a match of tennis. They soon got out of there stupor and decided to take out both of them.

"Hey!" one goon called. "Leave here or else,"

"Shut Up!"

Ruby had swung he scythe lifting them all up before they fell. Before they could hit the ground the boy had gotten up. He jumped at the goons. He punched the first one which collided with the next one who hit the next one. Etc.

They were all unconscious.

That's when Ruby remembered the leader. She looked around and noticed him heading up a louder. 'Why did he wait so long,'

She immediately gave chase.

Line Break

"Now stay down you pricks," the boy commanded to the unconscious goons. "now back to you, you-little-where'd ya go," It took a moment for the boy to realize she was no longer there. He looked up to see her going up a louder. "Oh you're not getting away that easily," the boy growled before following.

Line Break

Ruby had landed on the roof and noticed that the leader was just standing there.

"You ah, you going anywhere?" Ruby asked a bit confused.

"huh," the leader said. "Kind of expected my ride to be here waiting for me-oh shit," He shouted as a ship popped up. "Why were you in the street?"

"Sorry I saw a bikers race coming and I couldn't resist," A distorted voice said over the speaker. "you should have seen it they went down like bowling pins,"

"Hey that's just like what I did to your guys," A voice from behind Ruby shouted. Her and Roman turned to see the boy on the roof now as well.

"Ohh now that ok, if there's anyone who knows and can appreciate a good burn it's me" the distorted voice claimed.

"Just shut up and get us out of here," The leader said as he got on the pelican. (I'm calling it a pelican deal with it.)

"Hey Red, Flame-Brain" the leader shouted. He took a red Crystal out and tossed it at Ruby's feet "Fetch,"

Ruby and the boy looked down at the crystal.

"Huuh," The boy said.

"That was a weird gesture to leave o-," Ruby began only to be cut off by the leader shooting the Crystal causing it to explode.

"I guess you can teach a little girl how to play fetch," the leader said smugly.

It was silent for moment.

"What," the distorted voice said.

"You had to have been there," he said quickly.

As he looks on he notices a third silhouette in the smoke.

A blonde haired woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby and the boy, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, the woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress," the leader tells to the pilot. The pilot gets up and the leader takes her place to drive.

The woman in purple cast's a storm over the aircrafts and makes it hail.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the three on the roof.

"Oooh a good burn," The boy said in understanding. "Yeah ok I just got that,"

The woman fires the blast. The, Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The blonde back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft.

The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy most of the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman. The boy deciding to help jumps in the air and begins hitting the remaining shards at the woman.

The woman easily blocks their efforts. She then forms a circle around each of her opponents. The woman in purple telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. The boy still in the air gets in a fetal position and for a brief moment begins to glow before his circle explodes; The woman looks up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby looks towards the third explosion. Something begins falling through the smoke. The woman holds out her whip so to levitate the boy but it proves unnecessary. The boy lands on his feet and dust's himself off.

"Well that was fun," He muttered. He turned and it seemed that the girl was fangirling over the older woman. "So when can we do that again,"

"You!" the girl screamed before jumping at the boy. She tackled him and the began to roll in a ball of sorts. Pretty soon they were nothing but a dust cloud with limbs.

"What, you wanna go!'

"This is your fault!"

"Bring it!"

"They got away because of you!"

"Did you just bite me!"

"Hey! Where are you touching!"

"Ahem!"

The dust cloud immediately disappeared. When it cleared it revealed Ruby and the boy tangled together. Ruby had a fist an inch away from her face while her hands were around the boy's neck.

They looked at the woman with curiosity in their eyes.

"What," they said simultaneously.

Line Break

The two teens were now seated next to each other.

"Look I had nothing to do with them I swear,"

"Oh I believe you," The woman now identified as Glynda Goodwitch said. "I'd be shocked to find out that you two helped a group of men neither of you know commit a heinous act late at night in an alley way,"

"Or as you like to call it Wednesday night," The boy said jokingly. The whip hit his hand before he realized it. "OW!"

"Hehe," Ruby laughed. She got hit a second later. "OW," she moaned.

"Geeze lady it was a joke," The boy said.

"Does it look like I'm taking this lightly,"

"Well you are better at taking it hard," The boy retorted. WHAP! "OW! Ok I'll stop"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda said. A smile came to Ruby's face.

'Wait for it,' The boy thought.

."..And a slap on the wrist. She brings her whip down once again and hits Ruby's hand.

"Ow!" Ruby cried. 'Called it," the boy snickered internally.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you,"

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and the boy can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a plate of cookies with a mug in the other hand

"Ruby Rose," The man says as he leans in to look at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um,"

"You," The man said looking towards the boy. "May I ask what your name is,"

The boy looked at the man for a good second. Then he answered.

"Yo!" the boy holds up a peace sign. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meetcha,"

"Hmm nice to meet you to Mr. Uzumaki," The man greets.

"Now, Ms. Rose," The man began earning a small 'eep' from Ruby. Where did you learn to do this?

"S-signal Academy"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby explained.

"I see," The man says. He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby and Naruto. Ruby tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"OI!" Naruto shouted. "Share some!"

Ruby looks at Naruto and lets her tongue out at him. A tic mark is visible on his head.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow,"

"MM! Tjdt's vv munpl!"

"Say it don't spray it," Naruto scoffs.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" ruby proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed," The man says. He then looks at Naruto. "And you,"

Naruto looked at the people around him for a moment. Then he simply shrugs. "Well when you grow up where I did and how I did you learn to fight out of necessity,"

"And where is that exactly,"

"A place I honestly hope you never have to see, He said solemnly. There was a brief pause.

"I see," The man said cryptically. "So Ruby w hat is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?,"

"I want to be a Huntress." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She began talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

She flipped out for a bit at the end. She was looking at Glynda and the other man with a wide somewhat insane smile. Naruto was looking at her like she was insane.

Glynda and the other man were simply studying her.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asks.

"Of course I do," Ruby said

"Nope not a clue," Naruto answered.

"Are you serious," Ruby nearly shouted. "This is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon.

"Hello," The now identified Ozpin simply said.

"Nice to meetcha," Naruto said cooly.

"So you want to come to my school," He asked Ruby.

"More than anything,"

"And you," He said to Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment. 'Well it would be nice to have a place to call home for a while,'

"Will I get stronger there?" Naruto said.

"You would be the first not to,"

A smirk came to Naruto's face. "Then count me in."

"Well ok then," Ozpin said. "You have a week before orientation so you have time to prepare,"

Smiles came across Naruto and Ruby's faces.

Line Break

"Are you sure about this," Glynda asked. "Ones and unknown and the other is going to be two years behind,"

"Technically the boy is also a year behind," Ozpin said simply. Though his mind was racing. He opened his scroll to look at the list of freshman entering the schoolyear for the hunter program. 'Besides,' he thought to himself. I need two more to even it out he humorously.

Line Break

Percy Jackson was extremely happy right now. He had just gotten excepted into Beacon academy. He however couldn't exactly show it right now however. The reason he wasn't showing his excitement was because of where he was right now. He was on a secluded part of a beach and in front of him was a were three two graves.

"Hey mom, hey wise girl." He whispered. "I managed to get into Beacon academy like you both wanted," Two figures had walked up towards him. The figures stopped short.

"Yeah I got lucky. I managed to get in on a scholarship with the requirement being that I have to be a huntsman which I have no problem with," He chuckled. "Mom I'm going to live my to the fullest like you always wanted, Annabeth I once promised you the world and my life, that promise will remain. You already know the proof." There was silence for a moment.

"You know they're not going to be happy with this," One of the two figures spoke up.

"So what," Percy said turning serious. "It wasn't like _they_ sacrificed anything,"

Neither of the two spoke. They couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"I know what this is," Percy said gaining a smirk on his face. "Are you gonna miss me sparky,"

One of the two figures gained a tick mark. The other one snickered at the joke.

"Not as much as corpse breath over here," The one called sparky said.

"Hey!" Corpse breath shouted indignantly.

"Ah DiAngelo is that ok," Percy leered, a smile on his face. "Mr. Sunshine might get jealous if he finds out,"

"I will murder both of you,"

The other two laughed. After a minute everything died down.

"Hey guys I need a favor," Percy began. His two companions looked up. "I know its selfish of me but right now it's the best way to secure a future for them, and I do promise to visit every chance I get, and if something happens-a rock and a spark of lightning hit him. He yelped in surprise.

"Don't worry," Sparky said.

"We'll watch over them," Corpse breath finished. "I'll die before something bad happens to them, and I know a certain group of people who agree with my sentiment,"

Percy looked shocked before smiling. "Thanks guys,"

They stood their in comfortable silence for a minute. It was interrupted by another voice.

"YO Kelp Head what are you doing," The voice said. "Your late for your own sendoff party,"

There was a pause. "OH CRAP THAT'S RIGHT!" Percy shouted before taking off. The other quickly followed.

Line Break

Roxas was sitting on top of a clock tower looking out towards the setting sun. The orphanage had gotten the call about his acceptance into Beacon. Well his and two others acceptance. Said two were out celebrating with a few of their friends.

They had invited Roxas but he had gently turned them down in turn to contemplate a few things. If he went to Beacon he would no doubt become much stronger. And if he got stronger then he would be able to accomplish his goals.

The sooner he could accomplish his goals the sooner he could truly move on. Even with the end result.

"ROOXXXAAASSSS!" A voice shouted. Roxas looked down to see a group of people looking up at him. A girl looked up and opened her mouth to shout again. "GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I SMASH THE TOWER,"

"I don't think vandalism is a good idea," A boy next to her said.

"We'll leave an I.O.U.," The girl stated.

"That doesn't make it better,"

Their other three companions laughed in amusement.

Roxas looked down and smiled. He then activated his semblance and was down there a moment later.

"So what are we eating,"

Before anyone could make suggestions the girl who had shouted earlier had spoke up once again. "Pancakes!"

"NO!" was the response from everyone else.

Line Break

Michael J. Caboose was having a fun time. And why shouldn't he be. This nice man had told him about this place where he could go make more friend.

"Oh boy I'm so excited," He said aloud. "We're gonna have so much fun right Freckles,"

"Affirmative," A robotic voice confirmed.

"Sheila do you think their gonna like the color blue,"

"Statistically speaking the chances that none of the like the color blue is very slim," A female voice answered.

"And the best part of this is I get to bring my best friend along!"

"Caboose don't do this I'm begging you," Another voice pleaded.

"But Church, we have to go to bacon academy," Caboose said. If we don't can you imagine what their lives would be like if they became friends with me,"

"Hell," Church said. "Their lives would be hell, just like mine. And it's called Beacon dumbass,"

"Do not mock captain Caboose," Freckles said.

"Oh shut up you tin can," Church retorted. "And Caboose, what did me and Carolina tell you about that armor, when you guys had to pick new suits?

"You told me to upgrade." Caboose answered.

"That's not an upgrade!" Church shouted. He gestured himself. "This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade."

"In a Top Ten list, five is better than six."

"We're not a top ten list!"

Church sighed. "Caboose look I know you want to go. But we can't. And do you remember why,"

"Because were playing hide and seek and if we get caught we die," Caboose answered excitedly.

"Right," Church said.

"But church think," Caboose said. "By going to bacon we can hide in plane eyes, it's the ultimate hiding spot,"

"That….actually makes sense,"

"Now lets go," Caboose shouted before taking off.

"Wait Caboose I never said- awe damnit," Church growled. He couldn't exactly force caboose not to go. Freckles would and Sheila would stop him. "Well maybe he'll get lost and we cant go in the end,"

Line Break

Naruto and Ruby had exited the station.

"I can't believe it," Ruby said in awe.

"I'm aware," Naruto speaks.

"I'm actually going to Beacon,"

"Yes it's going to be fun for both of us,"

"You don't count," Dismissed Ruby. "You got in by riding my coattail.

"What," Naruto said insulted.

"Well obviously my skills were better.

"Bull Shit," Naruto retorted. "I saved you. _My_ skills are better,"

"Whatever you say," Ruby snorted.

"Their better than yours that's for sure,"

"You wanna test that," Ruby Cresent Rose already transforming. 'What am I doing. I'm never like this,'

It was true Ruby was an awkward and quirky. And kind. But something about the boy in front of her brought this other side of her out and frankly she didn't know what to think.

"Bring it!" Naruto retorted bringing her back. "I'm older anyway so I have an advantage,"

"Only by a year,"

It was true. While Ruby was 15, Naruto was 16. They would both be younger compared to their peers.

"Ok listen here you…" Ruby began but then the two made eye contact. And Ruby saw it all. She now understood why she had that foreboding feeling when she was near him.

"Yo, Red you ok?" Naruto asked in confusion. There was a small silence between the two. Then Ruby finally spoke. The words that left her mouth made Naruto's blood run cold.

"You're a grimm," Ruby whispered.

 **Aaannnddd Its posted. Man I have been chomping at the bit to post this. I hope you like the characters i decided to use. As for Enigma, I promise that there will be a chapter posted in 2 days. i have not forgotten it but this story was in the front of my mind for so long so i had to write it and i did. Well you know what i want so enjoy to your hearts content.**


	2. Welcome to Bea-BOOOM!

**Hello again. i'm doing this a bit early because i couldn't let you guys leave with a bit of a bad taste in your mouths. So there are a few things that i want to clear up before i post this.**

 **flamelegendvargas: Do not worry i recognize your words as a criticism. I reread the chapter and your write it does sound more like a script. I will be correcting that on my next update. Now there are a couple of things would like to inform you of. I didn't replace Ruby. If you go back to the episode the last goon she fought was kicked at Romans feet. There were no goons after that. The goons I made were for Naruto. And i should warn you now that the first few chapter will follow close to the RWBY story line but it will evolve into its own thing. That being said I thank you. Your criticism is valued very much and i hope you keep them up where you see fit so that i may correct my mistakes.**

 **Guest: Don't worry i don't take it the wrong way. my narration sucked that chapter but i am good at it. I know where i messed up and I'll try to make sure i work on it. Yes i saw the few word mistakes i made. I didn't double check my work like i normally do. Like i said in my previous chapter i was chomping at the bit to post this. Now when you say the part i added to the original script i don't know if you mean the pet store or Naruto's part. The pet store was for a reference to RWBY abridged. I had to keep the interaction with Naruto to a minimum since Roman was trying to escape. recognize the script thing i did. For the main character party crashing. i had to do it like that because i didn't want Ruby and Naruto's first interaction to be positive. It was the best way in my opinion.**

 **Now there is one thing that irks and confuses me. the whole Naruto is an OC. I read the description i gave him and the only difference i see is the red tipped hair. Is that enough to really call him an OC or am i missing something.**

 **Again I thank you for the criticism. They are valued and appreciated. In my opinion if there is no kind of criticism then one can't grow as a writer, or anything in a career. Now I've rambled enough. On with the chapter**

Naruto looked at Ruby with an impassive face. He had mentally prepared himself for this. She wasn't the first one to discover his origin. And so he was mentally counting down to her either attacking him or screaming for both. Like everyone else did when they realized his origin.

Well, all but...

'Don't go there Naruto,' He mentally berated himself. He then noticed Ruby getting ready to say something. 'Better get ready to bolt,'

"So how does that work exactly?" Ruby asked. Naruto stumbled.

What?

Naruto looked at Ruby.

"I mean were, you born like other grimm or what?" Ruby continued. "Actually how _are_ grimm born,"

"Y-you're not afraid of me," Naruto asked shocked.

"Why should I be," Ruby asked innocently. "I mean sure I don't _like_ you but you did help me even though you attacked me first,"

Naruto just looked at her.

This girl.

"Besides I'm stronger then you so it's not like you're a threat to me,"

Naruto's face instantly turned into a scowl.

"Oh so you think so do you?" Naruto growled a fake smile on his face.

"Think so, I _know_ so,"

This girl.

Really pissed him off.

"Oh in that case don't come crying to me when you end up in trouble and need my help," Naruto snarled.

"Like I would ever call you for anything," Ruby snapped back.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two were glaring at each other for a good moment. Then they both huffed and walked in two different directions.

'I hate her/him,' They both thought.

Line Break

Yang Xiao Long tackled her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Yang…please…. stop," Ruby, wheezed out her face slowly turning blue. "Can't breathe,"

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang squealed as she released Ruby.

"Really Sis, it was nothing," Ruby said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Yang asked curiously. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby stopped to collect her thoughts. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything,"

"But you _are_ special," Yang said lovingly.

Ruby simply sighed. 'Well maybe his day is worse than mine,'

Line Break

'Man I hope Reds day is worse than mine,' Naruto thought.

First he had woken up late forcing him to skip out on breakfast. Then he got lost nearly missing the flight[Db1] . Then he was surrounded by people looking at his tail.

Of course he would get the _one_ flight with nothing but humans.

It didn't help that he could feel the negative emotions of everyone around him. And they were all basically aimed at him.

"Oh I'm going to be sick, oomph! Sorry my bad man,"

Well almost all of them.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." A voice said. Naruto turned to look at the screen.

It was a picture of the man he and Ruby had fought with a week ago.

The mugshot changed to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril," A woman who was most likely Lisa Lavender said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

'Damn them,' Naruto thought clenching his fist. 'They're only making it worse for us…them,' Then he sighed. Who was he kidding. He didn't belong to any race. The grimm still attacked him, faunus's attacked him, humans attacked him. There was no one else like him.

He was alone.

The news feed suddenly cut off and Glynda replaced it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," She greeted calmly.

Line Break

"Who's that," Yang asked aloud.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," The hologram said, though for a brief moment Ruby saw the eyes shift towards their direction.

"Oh,"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that the hologram disappeared revealing Beacon academy.

"Wow it looks amazing," Ruby said in awe. She wasn't the only one to feel that way. Soon many more students joined her at the window. "Hey I can see signal from here, homes not there far away I guess,"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang says putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Suddenly there was a groan. The sisters turned to see a blonde haired boy running towards the restroom to puke.

'I hope some got on Naruto if he's on this ship,' Ruby thought mischievously.

Line Break

The boy ran past Naruto once again to puke. Naruto looked on curiously. Then a thought came to him.

'I hope some got on Ruby if she's on this ship,' He thought mischievously.

Line Break.

Opening Valkyrie by Wagakki Band

Futatsuboshi wa matataku

Naruto is walking with his hands behind his head. He's wearing a certain school uniform.

Yume no yochuu de

He walks past Caboose. He's wearing the same uniform.

Kattou au to sa

Caboose has a goofy grin on his face and seems to be singing a song of sorts. Church is sitting on his shoulder. Irritation clearly on his face.

Kanashi yumemiteta you na

Percy has the same uniform is staring at an ocean with a calm smile on his face.

Naze darou ka

He looks upward. The camera moves to where he's looking to reveal Roxas on the tower behind the him.

omoidasenakute

Roxas is simply sitting on the tower looking out towards the sun.

Fukaku iki o suikonda nara

Naruto and Caboose are standing back to back

Saa, ikanakya teki ga matteru

Percy and Roxas are standing back to back

Nee kimi wa

Four girls are standing side by side. The girls are team RWBY

doko ni iru no

Another set of four people are standing next to each other this time two boys and two girls. Its team JNPR.

Kizutsuitemo

Ozpin is sitting in a chair with Port Oobleck and Glynda standing around him.

suredemo ii

The four boys are looking down a cliff. In the cavern is a giant black mass.

(instrumental)

They jump into the canyon one by one.

Hikari no ya o hanate

The four boys are charging at a large mass off black and white creatures.

Kono me wa ima teki o toraeta

Roxas pulls out two strangely shaped blades. One black, one white. He cuts through multiple creature. After a while he jumps into the air.

Shikabane o koeru nosa, valkyrie

The Caboose now in full body armor helmet included is charging through another area of the creatures. He jumps into the air and holds both of his hands out in front of him. Suddenly parts of his armor pop out revealing bullets and missiles of all sorts. He fires them at the creatures causing a huge explosion.

Mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara

Percy rides in on a body of water and begins. Fighting the creatures with his trident. Eventually he jumps into the air.

Kono mi de batsi ukeyou

Naruto is punching and kicking his way through the creatures. He eventually jumps up as well. He eyes his main target.

saa, ken o tore

There are four people standing looking at them defiantly. Three of them are silhouettes but the one in front is revealed. He has on a bowler hat and a white trench coat. His hair is orange and covers one part of his face. He had a cane in front of him with both of his hands on the top of it.

I'm still

Roxas slashes his swords sending out to similar looking waves of energy.

alive So

Percy throws his trident. A torrent of water following it.

we can

The Caboose sends out a second volley of ammo.

senjou e

Naruto rocketing down towards them his right fist cocked back-wards. He along with the attacks collide with where the enemy is standing and an explosion occurs.

(Intrumental)

The title of the fiction shows itself. (Still working on a name)

It then shows different scenes.

First scene: A wasteland with several blades in the ground. A group of people are standing amongst the blades. All of them are wearing Full body black hooded cloaks so there faces cant be seen.

Second scene: A large throne room is revealed. 12 seats are within it.

Third scene: There are a group of people with armor similar to The blue one with different colors and slight variations their armors.

Fourth scene: a strange symbol is revealed. It's in the shape of a swirl with a point sticking out the bottom left side

The picture then pans out to show the four boys standing side by side.

Opening ended

Line Break

Several ships carrying students were docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one landed, A certain blonde boy emerged and headed straight to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he released the contents of his stomach.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walked out of the ship and headed down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Woow," They both say as they take in the sight of Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaims.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby runs towards her target with stars in her eyes. Before she can get far Yang grabs her by the hood and pulls her back. "Ow!"

"Easy their little sister," Yang chastised. "They're just weapons.

"Just weapons!" Ruby shouted in shock.

'Oh boy,' Yang thought rolling her eyes.

"They are an extension of oneself!" Ruby preached. "They are a part of us! They are so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon!" Yang countered. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby snapped transforming her weapon into its Scythe form. "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better,"

Yang playfully pushes her sister's hood down over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well..." Suddenly in a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all dashed down the road. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asks before spinning and becoming dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure. She stopped for a moment, still reeling. "I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

"What are you doing?!"

Line Break

Naruto was looking around his surroundings. Man this place was big. Seriously. You could easily get lost in here if you weren't carful.

Students were bustling around. Some of them were looking at the incoming freshman. Probably scoping out for clubs. Others just simply went about they're day since they knew what to do.

He would have continued to walk around until he felt it.

He felt a hostile presence focusing in on someone else. But no that's not what had thrown him off.

It was the happiness that was practically rolling off the person the negativity was directed at in in waves.

'Dear Oum I have never felt so much happiness and joy come off of one person,' He thought. Deciding to investigate Naruto headed towards the source.

He came upon three seemingly older guy's surrounding a boy with a blue cap on his head that shadowed his eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a short sleeve blue shirt on top. Blue camouflage pants and short neck black boots This boy was the source of the happiness.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money," The boy said. "Can we still be friends though,"

"Oh that's too bad," one of the three students said. "Do you have anything else we can have. You have to give us something if you want us to be friends. You don't to be alone at this school do you,"

"Oh I'm not alone, some of my friends are here," The boy answered helpfully the smile never leaving his face. "There's Freckles, and Sheila and of course my all-time best friend Church!"

"Oh is that right," Another boy said sinisterly. "Well maybe they can give money to us,"

"Oh they can't do that," The boy said. "They don't have money either."

"Well look at that," The last boy said. "you've wasted are time and its time we show you what we do to those that waste our time,"

"Is it throwing a party," The boy asked. "Because that would be awesome,"

The three simply got ready to pummel the boy.

Before they could go through with it however there was a blur and the three found themselves on the ground. In another blur and the boy was gone.

Line Break

"Hyper Space!" Caboose yelled out loud. "Where am I?"

"Man you're a lot heavier than I thought," A voice to his right said. Caboose turned to look at a boy with blond spiky hair tipped in red. There were whisker marks on his cheeks and his eyes were a bright blue. "You alright?" The boy asked him.

"No, I'm Caboose," Caboose answered.

"I…see," The boy said. "Well I'm Naruto,"

"Nice to meetcha,"

"Yeah nice to meet you to. Hey don't worry about those guys they were jerks,"

"What!" Caboose shouted startling Naruto. "You mean this place has talking food too! That's so cool, wait it was teritucker was it?" He said suspiciously.

"Do-do you mean teriyaki?" Naruto said.

"Yes."

"… Then no," Naruto said. "So why are you here,"

"I'm here to kill grins," Caboose chirped.

"Grimms," Naruto said. He was starting to understand Cabooses language somewhat. "Cool so am I," Naruto then showed him his backpack. "This is my weapon Savage Scurra, what's your weapon,"

"My weapons name is Freckles,"

"…. Freckles,"

"Freckles oh and Sheila,"

"Your weapons names are Freckles and Sheila,"

"Yes," Caboose confirmed. "And do not call them weapons, they are my friends,"

For some reason Naruto got the feeling that disagreeing with him would not end well.

"Sure my bad," Naruto said. Well I'm hea-BOOOOM!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Naruto and Caboose turned to see a small smoke cloud. Naruto instantly ran towards it, Caboose right behind him.

Line Break

Ruby was not enjoying her first day at Beacon.

First her sister ditched her and now she just blew up someone. Great.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl who had been blown up yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-I," Ruby tried to explain.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Now that had been uncalled for.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess," Ruby snapped. "And you were the one flinging it in my face to begin with,"

"Silence," The girl retorted, a faint blush of embarrassment on her face. "And don't call me a princess,"

"It's heiress, actually." A third voice spoke up. Ruby and the other girl turned to see a girl with black hair and a bow on top walking towards them. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl explained.

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed smugly. "Some recognition,"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl continued.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss took the dust from the black haired girls hand and stormed away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled before sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby began to the other girl but she was walking off as well. Ruby proceeded to collapse to the ground on her back "Welcome to Beacon..." She said sadly.

Suddenly a shadow walked up to her.

"Hey," A boy said holding out his hand. "I'm Jaune,"

Ruby lifted her hand to take his. "Ruby," They looked at each other for a moment. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Ooohh that's a burn," A voice said.

"It's not a burn because there wasn't a fire," Another one said to the first one. "Unless you count the explosion,"

"...Oum Damnit Caboose,"

Jaune and Ruby turned to see Caboose and Naruto walking towards them. Then Ruby and Naruto's eyes met.

"YOU!" They both shouted pointing at each other.

Line Break

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Wait you actually blew someone up!" Naruto asked.

'Oh no,' Ruby thought dreadfully.

"Bwahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh this is hilarious," Naruto wheezed through laughs.

"Anyway my name is Jaune Arc," Jaune said. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!

"Do they," Ruby asked skeptically one eyebrow raised.

"They will!" Jaune said confidently. "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that…. Never mind," At this point Jaune looked defeated.

"Well I'm Caboose," Caboose introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Caboose," Jaune said, then he looked to Naruto who rolling on the ground was still laughing. "And you are?"

"This is- one moment," Ruby began before pausing. She proceeded to turn towards Naruto and kick him in the face.

"OW!"

"This is Naruto," Ruby explained while stepping on his head.

"Hey get off!"

"Stop laughing!"

A moment later the four were still walking and Naruto had a giant welt on the side of his head.

"So…" Ruby began. "I got this thing," She said as she slammed Crescent Rose into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha..?"

"She's also a gun," Ruby simplified while cocking it.

"Oh, that's cool," Jaune complimented.

"Seen it," Naruto drawled.

"So what've you got," Ruby asked ignoring Naruto.

"I got this sword," Jaune explained unsheathing a sword. "Crocea Mors,"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said stars in her eyes.

"Nice," Naruto commented.

"Neat," Caboose said.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune explained, he then gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into its shield form.

"So, what do they do?" Naruto asked

Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off of his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said sadly.

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asked shocked.

"Cool!" Caboose said.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune explained. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby stated. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said suddenly feeling inadequate.

"Feeling the negativity Naruto decided to change the subject. "So this is my weapon Savage Scurra," he explained pointing to his backpack. The cylinders popped off and attached themselves to his hands and feet. He then deactivated them and they returned to the backpack.

"Oh that's nice,"

"Boring," Ruby criticized.

"Quiet you," Naruto glowered.

"What about you Caboose," Jaune asked.

"Freckles," was all he said.

"…Freckles," Jaune asked.

"Freckles," Caboose confirmed.

"Freckles," Ruby said. A bit more surprise in her voice

"Yes Freckles,"

"And Sheila," Naruto added.

"You named yooouuurrr.." Ruby paused to see Naruto making all these gestures frantically.  
"… them….(thumbs up from Naruto.) Freckles and Sheila?"

"Yes," Caboose said.

…..

"Hey guys," Naruto said "Shouldn't we be getting to the assembly,"

Oh! Almost forgot," Jaune said. "Lead the way Naruto,"

"Wait why me, I don't know where we are,"

"Y-you don't,"

"NO!" Naruto said alarmed. "I was following Red!"

"Me! I was following Jaune,"

"I was following Naruto,"

"I was just following." Caboose said.

….

"Shit," Naruto said.

Line Break

In all honesty Percy had been surprised by Beacons size. "This is way bigger than I expected," He said aloud to no one in particular.

The campus was like a small city. Multiple building, paved roads. A forest in the distance. And was that a river stream flowing through what he assumed was the courtyard. Man this place was nice.

He had found the building for the assembly rather quickly. Student were still piling in every minute.

'Hard to believe less than 20 of us are here for the Hunter program,' he thought.

"Percy?" A voice said.

Percy turned to see a red haired girl in a bronze amazon style outfit. A smile came across his face.

"Pyrrha Nikos," He said. "Never thought I'd see you here,"

"It is you," Pyrrha said elated. She ran up to give him a hug. "It's been a year since I last saw you,"

"Yeah, I've been busy," Percy said a grin on his face. "So how's life been for you Ms. Champion," He asked teasingly.

"Don't call me that," She said though she was still smiling. Then for a brief moment she turned serious. "Listen Percy how are you?"

Percy immediately understood what she meant. "I'm fine, still hurt but I'm dealing with it,"

Pyrrha and Annabeth had been good friends before she died. The last time her and Percy had talked had been a week after the funeral. When Percy had delved into a funk.

He didn't want to remember _that_ particular time in his life.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here to help," Pyrrha said bringing him back to the present.

"I'll be sure to keep that I mind," He said smiling.

"HA I told you we were going the right way!"

Percy and Pyrrha turned to see a group four entering the building out of breath.

"Shut up Red," A boy said next to her.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said leaving the three boys behind.

"Well looks like all types of people are coming to Beacon," Percy said to Pyrrha. When she didn't respond Percy turned to look at her. She was staring at something. He followed he line of sights to the blond haired boy with the armor plates on top of his black shirt.

"Oh so he's your type is he," Percy said a mischievous grin on his face."

"N-no," Pyrrha defended weakly.

"Liar,"

"Shut up Percy!"

Line Break

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as Ruby approached her.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"HA!" Naruto laughed. Ruby looked around to find him but she couldn't see him.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"HAHA!" Again Ruby looked around but couldn't find him.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked smiling broadly.

"I wish!" Ruby scoffed not noticing Weiss standing next to her. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded,

"HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Ruby shouted looking around. "And then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

"You!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby whined, jumping into her sisters' arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss reprimanded

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said with surprise in her voice.

"HAAAAHAHAHA HILARIOUS!"

"It was an accident!" Ruby said as she got out of Yang's arms. "What's this?" She asked as Weiss thrusted a pamphlet in her face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss explained.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again. She said seriously,"

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot," Yang said trying to ease the tension. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed. She put the pamphlet up and held her hand out. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She greeted.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said with fake enthusiasm and pointed towards Jaune who was standing next to Caboose and Naruto,"

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked excitedly

There was dead silence as Weiss glared. "No."

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked off the stage and Glynda moved up next to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off. Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"Weird," Naruto said walking up to them.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said trying to flirt with Weiss.

Weiss put her hand to her face in exasperation and groaned.

"Hey," Naruto said looking around. "Where's Caboose,"

Line Break

"Of _all_ people a Schnee just had to be here," Church ranted.

"Bless you," Caboose said.

"I said Schnee not sneeze," Church said.

"Oh then excuse you,"

"Shut up Caboose,"

The minute Church had seen Weiss Schnee, he told Caboose to run. Run and hide.

This was bad. They couldn't be found. Thankfully he knew that Weiss had never actually met them or the others. That was the sole reason he wasn't making Caboose go back to the crew.

If it had been her old man or Oum forbid, _Winter,_ then he would be having an entirely different conversation with Caboose right now.

"Ok Caboose I need you to listen to me very carefully," Church said slowly. "You know the girl with white hair, her name is Weiss and it is very important that you do _not_ be on a team with her,"

"So I should be on a team with her,"

"What!" Church said shocked. "That's the opposite of what I said you idiot,"

"Don't worry Church you have nothing to worry about,"

"What are you talking about,"

"You are my best friend Church," Caboose said. "You don't have to be jealous,"

"Wha- that's not the reason dumbass!" Church said anger rising in his voice.

"Then why," Caboose asked.

"Because…" Then something occurred to Church. Trying to explain the situation to Caboose was not a smart idea. He would never understand. Church had to think of something that Caboose would understand. Something he was familiar with. Then it came to him. "Because….Secretly she's a red,"

Caboose gasped loudly.

'Got him,' Church thought victoriously.

Line Break

"Did they really stuff us all in a room," Roxas asked aloud.

"A really big room," Nora said.

"Actually, I think this is the cafeteria," Ren explained.

"That doesn't make it better," Roxas pointed out.

"Yes it does," Nora said. "Because now Ren can make us pancakes!"

"I'm pretty sure they locked down the kitchen," Ren pointed out.

"Then we'll break in!" Nora said undeterred. "Let me just get Magnhild,"

"Nora you can't just break in to the kitchen," Roxas said. Ren nodded to agreement. "We have to be more discreet about it. So I'll sneak in to the air ducts while you wait by the door. Gently knock on it so I can follow the sound to it,"

"Neither of you are doing that," Ren said. "I'll make you plenty of pancakes for you tomorrow,"

"Really!" Nora asked excitedly.

"I don't know Nora," Roxas said suspiciously. "He could be lying,"

"No Ren wouldn't do that," Nora dismissed quickly.

"Yeah your right, I mean he remembers the last time someone promised you pancakes and didn't deliver,"

"YEP!" Nora said happily. "So he knows better, plus he's my best friend so he wouldn't lie to me,"

They both were staring at Ren with sparkles in their eyes. "I promise you will have pancakes tomorrow before _and_ after the test,"

"Yay," Nora said before heading off to go change.

"Why must you encourage her," Ren said tiredly.

"You know she asks me the same question when I encourage you," Roxas said.

"I bet she does," Ren said. "You know she's going to throw a fit if we're all not on the same team,"

"No she'll be upset if we're not on the same team," Roxas explained. "She'll destroy the school if she's not on your team,"

"What makes you say that," Ren asked.

"The same reason that I know you're going to go out of your way to make sure she's on your team tomorrow,"

Ren didn't say anything but the light pink on his cheeks was all the confirmation Roxas needed.

Line Break

"Caboose there you are," Naruto said walking up to Caboose having spotted him. "I've been looking for you since the assembly ended,"

"Oh yeah my friend Church had to go and talk with me,"

"Oh really where is he," Naruto asked looking around.

"Oh he had to go away again,"

"Wait he ditched you," Naruto asked alarmed.

"Yeah," Caboose said. "He said he had to go haggle someone name Ned Ward,"

"What," Naruto asked. "Still he shouldn't have left you. Only grade A jackasses do that,"

"Screw you to whisker face!" A voice shouted.

"What!" Naruto said alarmed. "Who was that,"

"Who was what," Caboose asked.

"That voice," Naruto said.

"I didn't hear anything," Caboose said quickly.

Naruto paused for a moment before slightly narrowing his eyes. "Yeah probably my imagination,"

"I guess," Caboose said.

"Well I'm heading to the restroom so I'll be right back," Naruto said. "Don't talk to strangers unless its Jaune or …. Ruby," Naruto grimaced when he said that last name.

As he walked off a lot of things were going through his head. But there was one thought that was louder than the rest.

He had definitely heard that voice. And he had tracked the sound from Caboose. But how?

He had been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention and bumped into someone.

"My bad," The other person said quickly.

"Nah your fine," Naruto said. "It's my fault for not paying attention."

"Oh in that case watch it next time," The other boy said.

"Ah shut up," Naruto retorted.

"Names Roxas," The other boy introduced.

"Naruto," Naruto greeted. "Nice to meetcha,"

"So where are you from," Roxas asked.

'No where you've heard of,' Naruto thought. "Vale, you,"

"Vacuo,"

"Oh cool," Naruto said. "Heard it gets really hot up there,"

"Yeah, but if you grow up in it you get used to it." Roxas confirmed. "Honestly I'm chilly in this weather,"

"I bet," Naruto snorted. "So you in the hunter program as well,"

"Yep," Roxas said.

"Well I hope you're not as clumsy out there as you are here," Naruto mocked. "I might need you watching my back in the field one day,"

"Same to you," Roxas retorted. "I mean if you get lost in thought in the field and I'm not there your screwed,"

"… I don't like you," Naruto admitted.

Line Break

"Excuse me is this spot taken?" Percy asked a boy sitting on a sleeping bag. The boy looked up at him with curiosity.

"No," The boy answered.

"Thanks," Percy said before sitting down. "Names Percy,"

"I'm Caboose," The other boy said.

"Nice to meet you Caboose," Percy said amicably. "So where are you from,"

"Atlantis,"

For a brief moment Percy was about to push Caboose down beat him senseless and send him back to his home as a message. But something told him to double check where he lived.

"Atlantis?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of robots there,"

Robots?

"And the leader is actually a principle,"

It dawned on Percy. "Do you mean Atlas?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Percy said relief in his voice. "So what are you here for,"

"I'm here for the hunger promotion,"

'Hunter program,' Percy thought.

"I see," Percy said. "I'm here to be a hunter to,"

"That's nice,"

"Yep, especially with my trusty Neró," Percy said. "Those grimm are going to be in for a big surprise,"

"Oh are we throwing them a surprise party," Caboose asked. "I have a friend who really likes decorating,"

"Sure buddy," Percy said chuckling. "They won't know what's coming,"

"Yyyaaayyy," Caboose cheered.

"So what's your weapon called,"

"Freckles, and Sheila," Caboose answered. "And they are my friends,"

"Sweet names," Percy complimented.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, my blue capped buddy,"

"Yo Caboose I'm back,"

Percy turned to see two blondes walking up to them.

"Who's this?" The blonde with the red tipped hair asked.

"Names Percy," Percy said getting up to greet himself. "Percy Jackson at your service,"

"Pleasure to meetcha names Naruto and this is annoying looking one is Roxas," Naruto greeted nodding his head.

"Sup," Roxas said nodding his head as he made a swipe for Naruto.

"Sup," Percy greeted back nodding his head.

"You in the hunter program as well," Roxas asked.

"Not only am I in it," Percy began, an edge of cockiness entering his voice. "I'm the best one in it,"

"Liar," Naruto retorted.

"Scuse me," Percy said.

"You can't be the best one in it because _I'm_ the best one in it"

"Oh wanna bet,"

"Sure!"

"Fellas fellas," Roxas said trying to ease the tension. "Now I'm sure your both very good." He began. "But you can't be the best because that spot is for me,"

"Oh really _clumsy boy_ ," Naruto mocked.

"Yes really _daydreamer,_ " Roxas shot back.

"Well how about I get my Savage Scurra and we'll see who's the best,"

"Sure but don't cry when Oathkeeper and Oblivion show you up,"

"You mean when my Neró shows you _both_ up,"

"Don't forget about Freckles and Sheila,"

The other three turned to look at Caboose.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Naruto recognizing the voice as Jaune turned to greet him and get him to back him up.

"Jaune explain to these guys how I'm th-oh dear Oum what are you wearing," Naruto stopped to look at Jaunes costume. Because they couldn't be his pajamas right.

He was in a, blue full-body pajama suit with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest.

"Bunny!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Hey do you mind!" Someone yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep! Dumbasses,"

The 5 boys turned to the direction of the yell. Simultaneously Naruto, Percy, and Roxas stated heading towards the voice. All of them popping there knuckles, shoulders or necks.

"Wait guys," Jaune tried but the pea fell on deaf ears. "Oh man," He groaned.

"Wait a minute it's not Easter," Caboose said. "Unless… oh my Oum! You're from the future,"

"…..Damnit Caboose,"

 **Well that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Cant wait to see what you guys say. This time i actually checked it this time for the mistakes i made. Anyway read review and above all else enjoy.**

[Db1]


	3. Exams PT1

The first thing that Ren opened his eyes to was the face of Nora Valkyrie.

"Wake up lazy bud!" Nora said. "You to Roxas!" She then dashed off to who knows where.

"Nobody should be that chipper in the morning," Roxas groaned out. Ren merely nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student Ren and Roxas, you're the best swordsman I've ever seen, and I'm...," Nora got a bit dejected before going back to being cheerful.

"Well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora while brushing her hair waiting for Roxas and Ren to finish getting ready.

"Wait isn't this the boy's bathroom," Roxas asked aloud.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long Ren! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Nora instantly corrected. "Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora wondered. "And Roxas we haven't known you as long but you've become like a brother to us both and I'm sure Ren agrees.

"Seriously are we just ignoring the fact that you entered the boy's restroom?" Roxas asked.

"Right!" Nora said through a mouthful of pancakes. "What was I thinking? But still, I hope we all end up on the same team together!" Nora proceeded to inhale the rest of her pancakes.

"Oohhhh!" She said an idea coming to her. "We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

"Ok apparently we are," Roxas said. "Wait how much did you see?!"

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! Nora then gasped. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren says.

"And he speaks!" Roxas exclaims.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," He explained while sheathing his weapons into his sleeves.

"That's why it's perfect!" Nora said.

"Nora that's ridiculous," Roxas said. "Besides, Ren's right sloths don't make a lot of noise,"

"Back me up and I'll buy you a boatload of popsicles next time we go into town," Nora whispered to him.

"On the other hand," Roxas continued. "Since we're the only ones that know of the plan it might just work,"

"Exactly! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on you two, let's go." Ren says a smile on his face.

Roxas took one last look in the mirror.

He was wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling an X. Over that, he wears another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. The jacket's collar is red and pleated and folded back. He was wearing two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are beige with metal plating inside them with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appear to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark in color. On his left wrist is a black and white checkerboard fat wristband. On the right middle finger was a black ring and on the right index a white ring.

On the back of the jacket was the same X as the zipper except this one had more detail to it. (Will create a link to it so you know what it looks like.)

"Not 'together-together'" Nora said though the giggle that she let out implied her opinion. Roxas merely chuckled to himself and followed behind them.

"Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said changing the subject.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff," Ruby confirmed happily. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She says as she strokes Crescent Rose and sighs happily.

"For once me and you are in agreement in Red," The two sisters turned to see Naruto and Caboose walking up to them.

"Hey Caboose!" Ruby greeted happily. "And….Naruto," She said the last name with disdain.

"Good morning," Caboose said happily. He was now incased in a blue full bodied suit with a helmet in one hand. On his back was a custom black and blue assault rifle and on both of his hips were 2 all black custom magnums," (Basically his halo armor and an assault rifle.)

"Ruby introduce me to the-," Yang stopped as she made eye contact with Naruto,"

Every fiber of her being was telling her to destroy her fellow blonde.

Instinctively she put herself between her sister and this boy.

The boy was looking at her for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

"C'mon, let's go Caboose," Naruto said. "They're preparing themselves so we shouldn't disturb them,"

"Ok, bye Ruby by other, girl," Caboose said as he walked off with Naruto.

"Yang?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Ruby stay away from him," Yang said.

"Who Caboose? Really Yang he's harmless,"

"Not him, the other," Yang corrected hotly.

"Ok sheesh," Ruby said. "What got your panties all in a bunch,"

"My little sister did when she blew up yesterday,"

"I told you that was an accident!"

"Sure," Yang said teasing in her voice. But she had made sure to still be facing the direction that boy had walked to.

Line Break

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha contemplated. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha complimented.

"Great!" Weiss said ecstatically. Suddenly the background changed into a thundercloud as Weiss adopted a scheming pose and maniacal smile in her head.

'This will be perfect!' She thought. 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"Aww and here I thought I'd be the first one you asked to be on a team with, I'm hurt Pyrrha," Percy said walking up to the two. He was dressed in an ocean blue belted shirt with three belt straps on it. One from his right shoulder to his left hip, one across the chest, and one on his left shoulder but connected to the one across his chest. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of all white sneakers. In his hand was a black case with bronze on the bottom.

"You're a big boy, you can take," Pyrrha said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know," Percy said. "I mean I'm not as strong as you are," He teased.

Pyrrha merely rolled her eyes. Weiss gave Percy the stink eye. She didn't like people interfering with her plans. And this boy was interfering with her plans.

"You know what else is great?" Jaune said as he got between Pyrrha and Weiss. "Me Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you,"

"You again," Weiss said with disdain.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she quickly, while trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said dismissing her quickly. Jaune pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouts.

'She likes Jaune to, never would have guessed,' Percy thought completely clueless. 'Wait who is she?"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune reassured. "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"Pyrrha explained while getting Jaunes attention.

"You don't say," Jaune says walking towards Pyrrha. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss said getting in between Jaune and Pyrrha. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I do," Percy said raising his hand.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune said.

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted happily.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" Weiss scoffed, shocked at the boy's ignorance. "A new record!"

"The what?"

"This is funny," Percy said watching the scene play out.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said waving her arms rapidly.

"That's you?!" Jaune gasped. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune nearly squealed as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"She's known as the invincible girl," Weiss said. Then they heard a chuckle.

"Wait that's what they called you," Percy asked amused. "Oh I am so telling the Stolls about this,"

"I didn't want to be called that but it kinda stuck," Pyrrha defended embarrassed.

"And who might you be," Weiss asked rudely.

"Names Percy Jackson," Percy introduced. "And to your unspoken question, I know Pyrrha here because we went to the same school,"

'Percy Jackson,' Weiss thought. 'I don't remember his name ever appearing in any of the tournaments, or at the graduation for that matter,' Weiss and her father had been invited by the son of one her father's business partners.

"I don't remember your name being called at the graduation ceremony," Weiss said, suspicion in her voice.

"Oh that's because I didn't attend my final year," Percy explained. "I was voted best swimmer and most likely to be expelled and turn to a life of crime, I certainly proved them wrong,"

"What you weren't expelled?" Jaune asked.

"No I definitely got expelled," Percy confirmed. "I just never turned to a life of crime,"

"Ah," Jaune said in understanding.

"AH!" Weiss said. "Don't just Ah. If you got expelled how did you get into Beacon."

"Hunter Scholarship program," Percy explained. "Though technically it had all been a big misunderstanding,"

"What do you mean," Weiss asked. She turned to see Pyrrha giggling.

"He told me about it yesterday," She said.

Flashback

 _"_ _Pizza delivery!" Percy called out as he entered the building. It had been a chilly day so he had borrowed his bosses old Sanctum jacket since his had been left at home. As, he entered he noticed someone at a table writing something down. Carrying the two bags in his hands he walked up to her._

 _"_ _Hi I'm here to- you barely made it on time," She interrupted._

 _"_ _Sorry its chilly outside and traffic was bad" Percy explained._

 _"_ _Don't worry we have enough time for one more so just go down the hall and take a left then a right and the testing area will be there,"_

 _Percy thinking, she meant where to take the pizzas nodded and followed her instructions. If he had waited, he would have heard her speak into a walkie talkie._

 _"_ _Hey we got one more coming through,"_

 _"_ _What but we already ended for the day. These kids are waiting for their food."_

 _"_ _Don't look at me, technically he still has time,"_

 _"_ _Tch youngsters these days," The other voice said in annoyance. "Fine let's get this over with, and tell that pizza delivery that he's not getting tipped."_

 _Line Break_

 _The head proctor was not a happy man right now. He wanted to go home and rest. But some brat had the nerve to show up at the last minute. Someone like that didn't deserve to be a hunter. He would deal with this himself._

 _And then he would deal with the pizza that was almost 30 minutes late_

 _Line Break_

 _"_ _Ah crap did I get lost," Percy said out loud. "Ok first a left and then a right.. and Ha!" at the end of the hall was a door with a sign that said testing area._

 _"_ _Ok better hurry," Percy thought as he rushed to the door. As he entered the gym he noticed that it was extremely quiet. "Hello?"_

 _He felt it before he saw it. Then he saw it. Something was rushing at him from his left. It lunged at him._

 _Letting his instincts takeover Percy side stepped the assailant. As the assailant passed by him, he swept his feet from under them. Then he brought his knee up and made contact with they're center. Percy finished it by lifting both pizza carriers up and bringing them down onto the attackers back effectively slamming him into the ground knocking him unconscious._

 _Percy blinked a few times before coming back to his senses. "Huh?"_

 _"_ _Well," A voice spoke up. Percy turned to look at the face of Ozpin as he entered the room. "That was interesting,"_

Flashback end

"Thankfully the proctor didn't press any charges and Ozpin said he would pay for anything I might have broken," Percy sighed in relief after finishing the tale.

"You always had a knack for getting into trouble," Pyrrha said smiling.

"That's pretty impressive," Jaune said.

Weiss just looked on with disbelief. 'Must have been luck,'

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice said over the speaker phone.

"Well let's get a move on guys," Percy said. "Maybe the four of us will be on a team,"

"Now _that_ sounds like a winning team to me," Jaune said confidently walking off with Percy.

"Can you believe that guy," Weiss said. "Probably got in on a fluke,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Pyrrha explained.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Do you recall my third championship win?" Pyrrha said.

Weiss thought for a moment before it came back to her. That particular year an unknown had entered the tournament and had made it to the finals with Pyrrha and quiet easily. But just before the match began a girl in a punk rock outfit in the stance had called out the unknown to tell them something.

No one knew what the girl had said to the unknown but all of a sudden he seemed frantic. The unknown ran to the ref to say he gave up and before anyone could ask questions he was gone.

No one had known who the challenger had been because they had worn a cloak the entire tournament.

Many had been expecting them to come the next year but they hadn't.

"Yeah I remember," Weiss finally answered. "Some unknown had swept through the competition, only to give up in the finals,"

"Well he just walked away with Jaune,"

Line Break

All of the student in the hunter program are standing at a cliff facing the emerald forest. Ozpin and Glynda are looking at them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today," Ozpin began. "Your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams."" Glynda explained. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby thought panicked.

'Crap,' Naruto thought. He had hoped that part had been optional.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained.

'The only person who I've seen fight is Red and I don't want to be on her team,' Naruto thought.

"That being said," Ozpin began, "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years,"

Ruby's eyes become big and her world shatters in despair.

"What!" She shouts.

"See I told you!" Nora said to Ren. "All we have to do is find Roxas afterward and we'll be on a team together,"

"And we get an extra," Roxas agreed.

'Man I hope whoever's on my team like the color blue,' Caboose thought to himself. 'And Church won't be jealous because he's still my best friend.'

"I know who you have eyes for," Percy said to Pyrrha. She didn't retort but the blush on her face was all he needed to confirm his theory.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Naruto gained a grin at that last part. He was really good at destruction.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin said ignoring him. "Now, take your positions." Everyone took a pose on their tile. Nora crouched low, Weiss held her sword out in front of her, Pyrrha held her shield and spear up, Percy put his hands on his knees, Roxas crouched, Ren wielded his weapons, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readies her body, Caboose clapped his hands together, Naruto punched his fist together, and Jaune was still raising his hand.

"Wait," Percy says as he begins to turn pale. "Is he about to-"

"Yes Percy yes he is," Pyrrha giggles.

"Don't laugh, you know I'm not good with flying," Percy retorts his knees shaking.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune says, missing the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No." Ozpin replies, "You will be falling." Jaune continues to miss more students being thrown.

"Aw man this is gonna sssuuuuuccckkkkk," Percy said as he was launched. Pyrrha merely laughed as she was launched off next.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy.""

Jaune still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched. Roxas smile before being launched next.

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

Church starts calculating possibilities and show them to Caboose as he puts on his helmet. Caboose launches off.

Naruto seemed to be vibrating with anticipation. As he is launched you could here, him shout. "AAAAWWWWSSSSOOOOOMMMEEE,"

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off. "Woo-hoooooooo!" is all she shouts.

A second later Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune was the last one to be launched.

Line Break

A black bird was flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashed through it in a burst of feathers as she plummeted to the ground.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby shouts in despair.

"HA!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was flying through the air. Savage Scurra was weaponing itself for the landing. 'Better use the other mode,' Naruto thought.

Suddenly the sides of the backpack began to open up.

'This is gonna be epic,' But before he could put it to use he was suddenly tackled from the side knocking the breath out of him.

"Yaayy I caught you!" Caboose shouted. A moment later they crashed into the ground.

"HA!" Ruby shouted just before she fell into the trees.

"My spleen," Naruto whimpered out.

"Guess we're partners," Caboose said cheerfully.

"Great," Naruto said weakly.

Line Break

Pyrrha, with her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashed through several trees and rolled on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continued to scream and fall helplessly.

Pyrrha coolly transformed her weapon again to its spear form, took a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune says in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied while waving.

"No you're not you, borderline stalker!" Percy shouted as he passed Pyrrha still trying to figure out how he was going to land.

"Good luck Percy," Pyrrha says mischief in her voice.

"Bite me!"

Line Break

Roxas was diving head first into the forest. He was looking for a spot to land. Then he found it. He passed a tree branch he activated his semblance. From the shadow of the underside of a tree branch a black handle with a hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward with a black keychain at the with a black crown at the end came into existence. He grabbed it and pulled it down. As he pulled it down the rest of the weapon revealed itself. It was three and a half feet long all black with a silver chain going down the middle. A purple diamond was placed in the hilt. At the end of the weapon was a strangely shaped part that looked like the kanji for darkness. This blade was Oblivion.

Quickly hooking the end into the branch causing him to swing. He then pulls out Oblivion and launches into the air just under the tree. He passed by a stream of light that was coming from the sun. From that beam another hilt appears. The shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. It's the same length as oblivion except It seems to be made of two connecting metals causing a huge gap in the shaft. There was a branch at the top just like on Oblivion except it's in the shape of the kanji meaning light. The keychain at the end of the sword is a keychain with a wayfinder at the end of it. Oathkeeper was this one.

Using the momentum, he positioned himself and stabbed the blades into a tree and proceeded to slowly go down it.

Eventually he landed. "That was fun," He said. "Now to find my partner,"

At that very moment someone landed in the clearing. Well more like crashed into it. 'BBOOOOMMMM,'

Roxas ran to see if the person was alright.

"Man I'm glad that's my semblance," A voice said gruffly through the smoke. As the smoke cleared Percy Jackson was sitting in the middle of the crater completely unscathed. He looked up and made eye contact with Roxas.

They stayed like that for a good minute. Then Roxas smiled.

"Need help partner?" He asked. Percy smiled and got up and made his way out of the crater.

Line Break

"This is gonna be awesome!" Caboose exclaimed. He was walking next to Naruto. "We're gonna go on sooo many adventure and then we're gonna scrapbook everything,"

"Wait why scrapbooking,"

"Because it's fun!" Caboose explained.

Naruto looked at Caboose for a moment before shrugging as if to agree.

"Hey by the way where's your friend Church?" Naruto asked. "I thought he was a freshman like we were,"

"Oh he's…somewhere," Caboose said. When he didn't say anything else about it Naruto decided to move on. "But man I find it crazy we haven't run into a single grimm yet,"

A moment later a growling could be heard. Naruto and Caboose looked up. Then from the trees around them a couple of very big Boarbatusk's enter the clearing.

"Nevermind," Naruto proclaimed.

"Yay!" Caboose said.

Naruto got into a fighting position and Caboose pulled out the gun on his back.

"Is that Freckles," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Caboose said. "Ok boy lets show them what we're made of.

"Affirmative, Captain Caboose," Freckles said.

Naruto looked at Caboose with wide eyes. "Did… that gun just fucking talk,"

"Affirmative," The gun confirmed before firing bullets at one of the Boarbatusks. While that one was squealing in rage the other one charged towards them.

Naruto leaped at it and cocked his fist back. He concentrated for a moment before bringing his fist down on the beast's head.

It howled in pain but quickly recovered.

"C'mon!" Naruto shouted. "Is that all you got!"

The other Boarbatusk realizing the bullets were ineffective charged at Caboose. Caboose Through Freckles into the air. He braced himself and grabbed the creature by its tusks. Caboose using the momentum flipped the beast over him forcing it on its back.

Caboose whipped out a magazine for Freckles who landed perfectly on it. Then grabbing Freckles by the handle, pointed it at the upside down Boarbatusk. He lifter a switch with his Thumb that said FMJ on the side and released the entire magazine into the beast killing it.

The other boarbatusk in an effort to kill Naruto began to roll towards him.

"Whoa," Naruto said as he dodged. The Boarbatusk not wanting to lose momentum did a U-turn around a tree and headed back at Naruto.

'So that's your game,'

"2 plus 5," Naruto whispered. As he said these words these words the red part of his hair spread, to his blonde hair turning more of it red.

Church took a moment to observe this from inside Cabooses helmet. It was faint and most people wouldn't but Church was an AI. He noticed everything. There was a small wave of energy that surrounded Cabooses partner. It only appeared as far as a hairs length around the boy. And the readings it was giving off…it was Aura but different.

The Boarbatusk got closer. Naruto once again brought back his fist and launched it forward. The Boarbatusk never stood a chance. As soon as it collided with Naruto's fist it went flying but it was still rolling.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted jumping into the air after it.

"Caboose follow him," Church said. "You don't want to lose your partner now do you,"

"Oh don't worry," Caboose said running in Naruto's direction. "He'll be returned to the lost and found and I can go get him then.

"…. Oum damnit Caboose. Just follow him,"

Line Break

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby shouted as she bumped into Weiss

"Excuse me!" Weiss countered. "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby mumbled.

The pack of Beowolves surrounded them as the two girls prepared yhemselves for battle. At that moment something came rolling through, literally. It rolled over a few Beowolves in its path. Ruby and Weiss watched as it stopped and landed on its back.

It was a Boarbatusk.

"What..." Weiss said out loud.

"There you are!" A voice said from above. Then something landed on top of the boarbatusk killing it instantly.

"Yeah!" The voice shouted "You thought you could escape!"

"Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Oh hey Red," Naruto greeted. "Saw your landing earlier that was funny," He chuckled. "Birdie no!" he mimicked.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said. "Well at least I wasn't tackled into the ground,"

Naruto stopped laughing at that. "Screw you," Then he decided to pay attention to his surroundings. "You seem to be surrounded here,"

"Yes," Ruby confirmed. "Yes we are," Then a thought occurred to her. "Actually where _is_ your partner,"

"Found you!" A voice said. The three of them turned to see Caboose running towards them. All the while charging straight through the grimm in his way.

"Ruby who are-" Weiss began.

"No time!" Ruby interrupted before getting ready to charge at a distracted beowolf.

"Wait!" Weiss said grabbing her.

"Hey!"

"We have to go!" Weiss said before dashing off.

"Caboose we're gonna follow them," Naruto said before running after the two. Caboose was right behind him.

A tree that was on fire fell setting ablaze and begins to engulf the grass and forced the Grimm to run back the way they came or suffer in the fire. Naruto turns around and makes eye contact with something in the shadow. It was an Alpha beowolf. The beast looked at Naruto and the message was clear.

It would find them and kill them.

'Bring it!' Naruto thought.

Line Break

The group of four stop a safe way from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looked behind her.

"That was fun," Caboose said.

"What was that?!" Ruby yelled. "That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Naruto and Caboose had opted to stay quiet. Though Caboose mostly because Church told him to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

Naruto and Cabooses head swiveled from girl to girl. It was like a game of tennis.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight." Ruby mocked. "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss mocked before beginning to walk off on her partner yet again.

Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her.

"Yeah we're not following them," Naruto said and began to walk in a different direction.

None of them noticed the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

Line Break

"So where're you from," Percy asked Roxas.

"Vacuo," Roxas answered you.

"Mistral," Percy said. "It's a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy but the view of the ocean is awesome,"

"I bet," Roxas chuckled. "But at least you're not surrounded by a scorching desert, with a temperature that never goes bellow 105,"

"Never mind," Percy said. " _You_ lived in the spicy cesspool, I was just in a watery pool, of crime and villainy,"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Roxas chuckled. "So is that your weapon," He asked looking at the case in Percy's hand.

"Yep this is Neró," Percy said holding it up. "Its gonna kick so much ass," A few moments later the bushes started rustling.

"Looks like I might get that chance," Roxas said. He spun Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands and got into a fighting stance.

"This is gonna be awesome," Percy said as the case first split in half except for the handle and lengthened. On one end it ended in a straight simple staff with bronze at the end. The other end split into 3 bronze spikes. The case had now become a six-foot-long trident. He spun it expertly before pointing it in front of him.

They stayed there for a good minute. Neither moving. Then a Beowolf lunged at Percy. Percy lowered slightly and stabbed at the Beowolf. He stabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

There was a button in front of Percy's left thumb. He pushed it. The center part of the trident split open. Percy pressed on the button in front of his right thumb. He unloaded a high caliber bullet into the things chest. Then another.

Two more beowolves charged but these were at Roxas. Roxas flipped in the air and held his swords down. The beowolf on the right was split completely in half.

Roxas looked at the beowolf as it recovered. Roxas looked at the shadow by the tree.

"Percy!" Roxas shouted. Percy looked towards Roxas. "Throw the trident there!" He said pointing at the shadow of the tree.

"Got it!" Percy aimed and through the Neró. Roxas activated his semblance, he made a few gestures with his index and middle finger. He then pointed his fingers down.

The trident came from the shadow of the tree branch and went straight down and through the neck of the beowolf.

A moment later it keeled over dead.

"So," Percy said as he pulled Neró out of the beowolf. "That was a thing,"

"My semblance," Roxas explained. "I can store and transport things through shadows and light streams,"

"That's handy," Percy commented.

"Oh you have no idea," Roxas said. "Makes traveling with my blades easier,"

"Well get ready because it looks like we're about to have company," Percy said as he saw beowolves coming out and surrounding them.

"I wouldn't call this company," Roxas said. "More like unwelcomed guest,"

"They seem to agree with you."

Percy and Roxas stood back to back. Surrounded by beowolves in a small clearing. One of the beowolves seemed to have gotten brave and seemed ready to lunge at Percy. It was interrupted by a blur slamming into it.

"Huh," Percy said intelligently.

"Freckles!" Another voice yelled.

The two in front Roxas were gunned down.

The two attackers were revealed to be Naruto and Caboose.

"You guys look like you could use a hand from the best fighter here." Naruto said smugly.

The other two stopped before what he said registered.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible," Roxas proclaimed. "Since the best fighter here is me,"

"Man you guys are funny," Percy said. "I'm the best fighter here so your jokes are funny,"

"Well how about you both put your money where your mouth is," Naruto said as he stood back to back with his three companions. "Whoever takes out the most grimm wins,"

"Sounds fair,"

"Don't cry when you both lose,"

"3," Caboose said.

"Caboose you're playing to?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Caboose answered. "I like games,"

'There all idiots,' Church thought. 'Besides I'm the best fighter here, can any of them think and determine which possibilities are going to happen in a situation and act on it'

"Alright Caboose lets show these losers up,"

"Yay you ready Freckles,"

"Affirmative, Captain Cabooose,"

"Ready Sheila,"

"You bet,"

"…Did his gun just talk," Roxas asked.

"Caboose your armor talks to?" Naruto asked shocked.

"So that's Freckles and Sheila, nice to meet you," Percy said.

"Hello," Freckles and Sheila said.

"No time for that!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Get ready!"

There they were weapons out and at the ready, surrounded by a group of predators who wanted to do nothing more than kill them.

Naruto smashed his fist together. "Let's do this!" Then the beowolves and the boys charged at each other.

 **And done. Well heres chapter three. Not much i really want to say this time around. Well there is one thing i feel i should inform you of. My story will be branching off to focus more in UMPR soon. Thats all i can give on the subject. I just feel that sticking close to the story for now is the best course for me. But don't worry it wont be for much longer.**

 **Kalomin Thank you for the compliment. I'm actually new at this so you probably could write this story and probably better with my current skill level. But i will be doing everything i can to make you and all of my other readers enjoy this story to the fullest extent. And who knows maybe one day ill come back and rewrite this story to make it better. But thats not something thats going to happen for a long time.**

 **Guest thank you and i don't plan on changing anything. Your support is appreciated. And yes its random to an extent but its random enough to work (XD)**

 **Well anyways. Read, Review and as always...ENJOY!**


	4. Exams PT2 :My kill was better

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda informed Ozpin. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm..." Ozpin responded.

"I don't care what his transcripts say." Glynda criticized. "That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

She changed the screen to show Naruto, Percy, Roxas, and Caboose all fighting a pack of beowolves.

"Then there's these four," She says. "You do realize that with the exception of Percy there's no record of any of them beyond 5 years ago,"

On her scroll Roxas popped up. "This one has been living in an orphanage with Ren and Nora for 3 years. Before that there's nothing. It doesn't help that he uses _those_ as weapons," 'Though the resemblance is to _him_ uncanny,' She thought.

The next one to appear was Caboose. "According to the records he should be dead, and with his mental evaluation him being a competent hunter is 0%,"

Percy's picture appeared next. "His is by far the most normal and there are still holes. And with the death of his girlfriend and mother at such a young age, I'm surprised he decided to take the mantle of hunter up. _Especially_ with his latest responsibilities."

The last one to appear was Naruto. "And this one. He didn't even exist until a year ago."

Ozpin continued to remain silent.

"They all have criminal records for one reason or another and they all tend to be a bit reckless in battle, I honestly think they have less hope then Mr. Arc,"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." With a sudden thought Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin opts to stay silent like he had through Glynda's rant.

"Professor Ozpin?"

Line Break

Opening (Version 2) Valkyrie by Wagakki Band

Futatsuboshi wa matataku

Naruto is walking with his hands behind his head. He's wearing the beacon school uniform.

Yume no yochuu de

He walks past Caboose. He's wearing the same uniform.

Kattou au to sa

Caboose has a goofy grin on his face and seems to be singing a song of sorts. Church is sitting on his shoulder. Irritation clearly on his face.

Kanashi yumemiteta you na

Percy has the same uniform is staring at an ocean with a calm smile on his face.

Naze darou ka

He looks upward. The camera moves to where he's looking to reveal Roxas on the tower behind the him.

omoidasenakute

Roxas is simply sitting on the tower looking out towards the sun. A popsicle in his hand.

Fukaku iki o suikonda nara

Naruto and Caboose are standing back to back.

Saa, ikanakya teki ga matteru

Percy and Roxas are standing back to back

Nee kimi wa

Four girls are standing side by side. The girls are team RWBY

doko ni iru no

Another set of four people are standing next to each other this time two boys and two girls. Its team JNPR.

Kizutsuitemo

The four boys are looking down a cliff. In the cavern is a giant black mass.

suredemo ii

Team RWBY and JNPR walk up next to them to look down as well.

(instrumental)

They jump into the canyon as one.

Hikari no ya o hanate

Nora slams her hammer down causing a large explosion.

Kono me wa ima teki o toraeta

Ren begins shooting some of the grim as he continues running. A beowolf comes from behind but Roxas slashes through it. He begins slashing through multiple grimm. The three jump into the air.

Shikabane o koeru nosa, valkyrie

Pyrrha and Jaune are tag teaming threw the grimm with their swords. The two jump out of the way as Caboose sends a care package at the pack in front of them.

Mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara

Yang is punching back one Ursa after another. Blake is watching her back with Gambol Shroud while Percy is sniping one grimm after the other around them.

Kono mi de batsi ukeyou

Weiss zooms past freezing the grimm as she goes. Ruby and Naruto are cutting or punching threw the frozen grimm causing them to shatter. Naruto eyes the main target.

saa, ken o tore

There are four people standing looking at them defiantly. Three of them are silhouettes but the one in front is revealed. Its Roman with a sinister grin on his face.

I'm still

Nora and Ren fire shots from their weapons.

alive So

Pyrrha throws her spear, while Jaune stumbles comically.

we can

Team RWBY fires shots from their weapons.

senjou e

Team UMPR is rocketing down towards Roman. The four begin to spin until they become surrounded by energy making them invisible to the screen. They collide into the four figures causing a huge explosion.

(Intrumental)

The title of the fiction shows itself. UMPR

It then shows different scenes.

First scene: A wasteland with several blades in the ground. A group of people are standing amongst the blades. All of them are wearing Full body black hooded cloaks so there faces can't be seen.

Second scene: A large throne room is revealed. 12 seats are within it.

Third scene: There are a group of people with armor similar to Cabooses with different colors and slight variations to their armors.

Fourth scene: a strange symbol is revealed. It's in the shape of a swirl with a triangle connected to the bottom left.

The picture then pans out to show the four boys standing side by side.

Opening ended

Line Break

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna stepped out into a clearing that revealed a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its insides, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake gave Yang an incredulous look that said ' _Really_ ' and headed down the hill, her partner following. They walked across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Black approaches one of the "relics". "Chess pieces?" She asks aloud.

"Two of the pieces are missing." Yang observes. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake shrugged.

Yang approached one of the "relics".

"Hmmmm..." She studied the golden knight, then picked it up and showed it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?" She suggests smirking.

Blake returns the smirk. "Sure."

They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang proclaimed.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake remarked and the two shared a smile.

Line Break

Jaune and Pyrrha were standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings where on the walls involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

A few moments later the duo were walking inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said nervously.

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune tripped on the ground, and the torch flew into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two were cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you... feel that?" Pyrrha asks as Jaune gets up.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune suggests. "Yes, yes I am,"

"No, it's... warm."

Jaune and Pyrrha continued onward through the cave until they saw a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating. Jaune looked excited all of a sudden.

"That's the relic!" He said excitedly. He slowly reached out to grab it, only for it to move away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!". He tried to get it again but it moved once again. Irritated he jumped forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!" Jaune says triumphantly.

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha mumbled, worry in her voice.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of glowing red lines and eyes. Then he hears the hiss.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Line Break

Yang turned towards the direction of a scream.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang yelled in alarm. "Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake doesn't answer. She was too busy staring at something in the sky."

Line Break

The four boys and the beowolves all stop to look around.

"What the hell was that," Percy asked.

"No idea," Roxas says.

"Maybe its Jaune screaming like a girl," Caboose suggests.

"Nah don't be ridiculous Caboose," Naruto says. "Hey you guys know anything about that scream," Naruto asks one of the beowolves.

A beowolf in the front shrugs and grunts in denial.

"Ok," Naruto says.

There's a pause for a moment. Then Naruto punches a beowolf to his right sending it flying. The others got out of there stupor and the brawl began again.

Line Break

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling for help and continuing to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp!" He screams in a high pitched voice. "Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!"

Pyrrha, wields Miló in front of the creature ready to attack. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" but before she could finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. "... go."

She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

Line Break

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang says turning to her partner. "What should we do?"

Blake continues to look up. Yang decides to follow her line of sight. She was met with a falling Ruby.

What the hell?

Flashback

 _Weiss and Ruby were hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways._

 _"_ _Ruby!" Weiss shouts to her partner so she can be heard. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"_

 _"_ _We're fine!" Ruby dismisses, shouting to be heard as well. "Stop worrying!"_

 _"_ _I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss retorts._

 _"_ _In a good way?" Ruby asks._

 _"_ _In a bad way!" Weiss snaps. "In a very bad way!"_

 _"_ _Well, why don't we just jump?!"_

 _"_ _What are you? Insane?!"_

 _She was met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared._

 _"_ _Oh, you insufferable little red-!"_

Flashback end

"Heads uuuuuup!" Ruby shouts.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Jaune came flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang were standing.

Ruby, dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the Beowolves and stars circling her head shakes her head to recover.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby asks.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looked up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby, you hang around here often,"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her partner.

"I…" Yang began.

Before she could continue, several crashing noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora proclaims before rolling off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken." She dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He begs while panting. He looks up again and notices the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be. Seems that Nora ran off again causing him to look around frantically. "Damnit!"

"Nora now in the Temple, was staring at a golden rook relic.

"Oooohh..." She grabs it and begins to dance and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouts.

Nora stopped dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!" She says and begins skipping off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I..."

She was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her.

Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha calls.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune responds

"Whoa!" Ruby says. She starts running off of the branch and lands in a roll

"Ruby!" Jaune whined, upset over being abandoned.

"Ruby!" Yang says, excited to see her sister alive and well.

"Yang!" Ruby responded just as excited. The two reach to give each other a hug.

"Nora!" Nora shouts as she comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang finally getting fed up growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She yells.

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby spoke up while tugging on her sister's sleeve and points up. Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yells.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby defended.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby dismissed nonchalantly.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune, finally out of the tree, pants until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune said smoothly.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, Oum." Jaune says. The two hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss mocks.

"Hey are you hurt," Jaune shoots back face still on the ground. Weiss doesn't say anything but eventually shakes her head looking miffed. "Then your damn right I'm your hero, I did my job," Jaune scolds. "Oh my back," He groans out.

Pyrrha, managed to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great!" Yang says. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually I think we're missing a few," Ren points out noticing Roxas wasn't there.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouts completely missing what Ren says. She then charges at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouts. Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby says slowly getting up. Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now chases after her.

"Ruby!" Yang yells running to her sister.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yells desperately.

"I'm trying!" She says, struggling to get her hood free. The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang yells desperately. A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce Ruby.

"You are so childish!" Weiss says.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Ruby says.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss berates. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss says.

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby explains. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss reassures.

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers, "Normal knees...". She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!" Yang rushes up too Ruby and gives her a hug which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"We're still missing people we can't leave yet," Nora says, worry in her voice. Ren put a hand on her shoulder. He was worried about Roxas to.

"Why not," Blake says. "Besides there are some pieces missing so a few teams have been through here,"

"2," Jaune explains.

"What?" Blake asks.

"Excluding the one you and Nora grabbed 2 relics are missing,"

"Your point?"

"It's one relic per team," Jaune continues. "That means there are four others still in the forest. And standing between them and the relics are those." He finishes wile pointing in the sky at the Nevermore and then to the Death Stalker that was still stuck.

The group looked towards the forest.

Crap.

"I'm going back in," Jaune says.

"What!" Pyrrha asks shocked.

"An Arc is the first and the last on the battlefield," Jaune says, quoting his grandfather's word. 'And he's the only one of his squad allowed to die,' He didn't say the second part out loud.

"Jaune just think for a moment," Blake began.

"Five minutes," Ruby said speaking up. They all turned to the youngest one there. "We wait five minutes and then we each make a choice. Either we go back into the forest, or we go back to Beacon and get help,"

"And if the one of _them_ attack," Blake asked looking at the Naevermore and Death Stalker.

"Fight or Flight," Jaune said. "The choice is yours."

They all stayed silent for a moment. But slowly everyone nodded in agreement. So they waited. No words were spoken. Everyone was silently making their decision.

Nora and Ren were going in. They wouldn't risk Roxas not being one of the ones that already went through.

Pyrrha decided to do whatever Jaune said. He had inspired her with his speech.

Blake decided to head to Beacon and request help. It was the safest and most sensible route. She could only hope Yang would agree but something told her, that if Ruby headed towards the forest Yang would follow her.

Weiss wanted to head to Beacon but she would leave a Glyph trail should the forest team head back after them. If no one showed up 5 minutes after she arrived at Beacon she would _demand_ help.

Yang would follow her sister. Plain and simple.

Jaune and Ruby would be going back into the forest.

"Ok it's been 5 minutes," Ruby spoke.

"Before we depart let me just say that no matter what decision you made," Jaune began. "There will be no judgment or criticism"

No one said anything for a moment.

"Alright lets-," Jaune began only to be interrupted by Blake.

"Wait," She said as she looked around. "Somethings coming. Something big."

As the words left her mouth the ground began to shake. Everyone looked to the right. That's where the noise was coming from. Even the Death Stalker who was still caught in the ice turned to look.

No one would ever forget what happened next.

Suddenly a stampede of beowolves came charging out of the forest.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!"

"What?" Jaune began.

"LIKE YOU COULD GET AWAY THAT EASILY,"

Ruby recognized the voice.

"Naruto,"

"THIS IS WHY FRECKLES IS THE BEST, HE NEVER RUNS AWAY,"

"Caboose?" Jaune says.

"I'M EATING A LOAD OF PANCAKES AND POPSICLES AFTER THIS. THIS IS WORKING UP A SWEAT."

Roxas!" Nora shouts excitedly

"REMIND ME AGAIN WHY WE WERE LAUNCHED INTO THE FOREST,"

"Percy," Pyrrha says.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES, I'M HAVING TO MUCH FUN,"

"Yep that's Naruto alright," Ruby says, "HEY NARUTO,"

Naruto stopped and looked in their direction. "WHAT!"

"WE HAVE TO GO, COME GET A RELIC AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE,"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME,"

"Did they just chase a giant herd of beowolves,"

Yang could only sigh in response.

Line Break

"So exactly how did that happen," Ren asked Roxas.

"Yeah," Pyrrha spoke up. "That was certainly a first,"

"Well I don't really think they were running from us," Roxas supplied as they made the trek back to Beacon.

"What do you mean," Jaune asked. The four boys looked up and looked at the event that had transpired.

Flashback

 _"_ _Man they just keep coming!" Percy shouted as spun Neró_ _around and smacked a beowolf in the face. He then spun the trident around and began unloading round after round in a multitude of grimm._

 _"_ _Yeah this is starting to get a bit repetitive," Roxas agreed. He proceeded to hold off 5 beowolves surrounding him. Noticing a stream of light, he through Oathkeeper through it. I came out the one on the other side. It cut down three of the five. Roxas sidestepped and brought his leg up in a kick to block the claws of the fourth beowolf with the metal plating in his plants. Then using Oblivion he chopped its arms off. The beast roared in defiance before its head met the same fate. Then grabbing Oathkeeper, spun the swords to hold in a reverse grip and lunged backward stabbing into the last beowolf behind him. 'And difficult,' He thought._

 _"_ _I thing Freckles is getting tired," Caboose said as he switched from Freckles to the two custom magnums on his hips. Church began uploading Cabooses head with what exactly to do. Sheila uploaded the information and loosened stiffness in a few key joints for Caboose. Caboose flipped the switches on the magnums up turning them into full auto-mode. He unloaded the first magazine into a beowolf on his right. When the magazine was empty, he threw the gun up and retrieved another magazine while firing the other magnum. As that one finished he held the magazine in his right hand it hit the empty slot of the magnum he had thrown up loading it. He then through the other mgnum up and repeated the process on the grimm that were coming at him._

 _"_ _Who cares!" Naruto shouted. "Be it one or a million I'll destroy them all!" Naruto was punching and kicking a multitude of grimm. "2 plus 5," He muttered. He jumped into the air and smashed the head of a grim in front of him with his foot. He then jumps to another one with the help of '5' and smashes that one with '2' He repeats this process for 8 more grimm._

 _Minutes passed by but it seemed like they still weren't making a dent in their numbers. Soon the four were back to back once again._

 _"_ _Any ideas,' Roxas asked no one in particular. The boys were trying to find ways to end this but nothing was coming to mind._

 _Church thought about having Caboose use 'care package' but the area was too small and there were three allies in the crossfire. He didn't have enough information._

 _"_ _Don't falter!" Naruto shouted. The other three looked towards him. "We've come this far and I'm sure once we're done with these guys a goal will be in sight." He knew it was. He could smell the scent of the people he had met yesterday. He could smell_ her _scent. He had become familiar with hers since he had encountered it the most. "If we can't even get passed this then we don't deserve to become huntsman!"_

 _That seemed to have struck a chord with Roxas and Percy and to an extent Caboose._

 _"_ _We can do this!" Naruto insisted. "Who's with me!"_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

 _"_ _Neat!"_

 _"_ _We got this!"_

 _Then with a battle cry the four charged at the beowolves. They attacked and attacked. Covering each other's blind spots. They were slowly pushing the beowolves back._

 _Then suddenly a beowolf in the back howled causing the other ones to perk their ears up. Naruto looked at the beowolf and noticed that its left eye had a scar over it. Said beowolf howled again and began running in a different direction and the slowly others followed._

 _"_ _Hey get back here!" Naruto shouted before following them. His companions right by him._

Flashback end.

"Wow Naruto," Jaune said. "Didn't know you were the type to give speeches,"

"Didn't know you were either," Naruto complimented.

"I'm full of surprises," Jaune said. Naruto laughed at that.

"It seems that way," Blake said.

Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Blake gave him a neutral expression. "No seriously I honestly don't know,"

"Idiot," Blake muttered.

"OI!"

"Nora let go of me, I'm fine," Roxas said.

"NO!"

"Nora," Roxas sighed.

"NOOO!"

"It's your fault for worrying us," Ren scolded.

"Yeah I know," Roxas said defeated. "I'll buy you all the pancakes you can eat tomorrow," He said.

"Promise," Nora asked.

"Promise," Roxas said smiling. "And by buying I mean having Ren make them since his pancakes are the best."

"YYAAAYYYY!" Nora cheers.

"What!?" Ren asks alarmed.

"Glad to see you alive and well," Pyrrha said to Percy.

"Aww were you worried about me," Percy teased.

"No," Pyrrha said. "I was more worried on what Thalia would do if you died,"

Percy laughed at that.

"Well your stronger then I gave you credit for," Weiss commented.

"Yeah, most people tend to under estimate me," Percy said.

"Well I'll be sure to be aware of that in the future,"

"Thanks," Percy said, then a mischievous smile came across his face. "Snow angel," He teased.

"Forget what I said," Weiss growled. "You're a moron,"

"And then Weiss came falling down like eeeek," Ruby said telling the story. "And then Jaune saved her but they fell down like BAM!"

"That sounds like the time one of my friends crashed a ship," Caboose said. "It was like bbaquuuu EXPLOSION!"

"Wow I guess you could both say they went _down_ with a _yang,"_

"Boooo!" Ruby said while holding her thumb down.

"Yeah that was… that was bad," Caboose said.

"Look there's the bridge," Jaune said. As they near the structure the Nevermore perched itself on top of a cliff.

"Well that's great," Yang says sarcastically, annoyance in her voice.

A moment later the Death Stalker from earlier burst into the clearing. It makes eye contact with Jaune and it hisses.

"Jaune I think that's for you," Naruto comments. Jaune merely let out a whine

" **RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"** A roar is heard in the distance.

"That sounded," Roxas began.

"Like a beowolf," Percy finished.

"Yeah," Caboose said. "A really big one…. Neat"

"I think _that_ ones for us," Naruto said.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouts. The group emerged from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren shouts.

Nora obliged by running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat.

She was unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leaps to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

The Death Stalker brings down its stinger Caboose runs past them and catches the stinger with his arms. Naruto takes the chance and leaps into the air and kicks the tail after Caboose lets go.

The two begin to run.

"You're really strong," Naruto says. "Is that your semblance,"

"What's that?" Caboose asked.

"Wha-" Naruto began but is interrupted by the Death Stalkers screech. 'Talk later,' Naruto thought.

"Go go," Pyrrha tells Jaune as she stops running next to him and turns around to provide cover fire. Percy runs up and supports her. Ren does to, giving the others enough time to get on the bridge and puts some distance between them and the grimm.

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Roxas and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, Percy, Cabose, Naruto and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker.

Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune heads to the edge of the break in the bridge. "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" He proclaims as Nora and Roxas run up beside him.

"Let's do this!" Nora proclaims

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." He says.

"Don't worry we got the ultimate delivery system," Roxas explains. "Nora,"

Nora smiles diabolically at them. Laughing as she knocks Jaune back, turns her weapon into its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune pales as he realizes what's about to happen. "No wait!" But his plea falls on deaf ears as she slams the hammer onto the bridge throwing Roxas and Jaune to the other side. Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull.

She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

"The hell?!" Blake says as she's knocked off. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss

 **"** **RRROOOAAAARRRR!"**

Naruto turns its head to see the alpha beowolf from before come into view. It looks around before locking eyes with Naruto.

"OH I've been _waiting_ for you!" Naruto shouts before running at it. Caboose, Roxas and Percy follow after him.

The beowolf roars once more and the mass of beowolves from earlier come charging at them but the four don't stop running.

"Naruto!" Caboose shout. "Get behind me!" Naruto doesn't think much of it but he lets Caboose take the lead.

"Alright Sheila lets induce the 'care package'," Church says.

"You got it," Sheila responds.

Caboose suddenly stops and plants his feet firmly and points his arms out in front of him.

"Caboose what are you-" The rest died down in Naruto's throat at what happened next. All of a sudden parts of Cabooses armor popped up revealing a boatload of missiles, guns and other firing projectiles.

"FIRE!" Cabooses yells cheerfully and he lets everything loose. Missiles, dust bullets and everything in between. When the smoke cleared less than half of beowolves remained. It was silent for a moment.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Freckles called.

Naruto looked at the gun on Cabooses back.

"Suit needs 120 seconds to cool down until completely functional again," The gun explained. "Captain Caboose can't move until then,"

"Tell him he did a good job," Naruto said. "We'll cover for him until he's ready," he explained. "Percy, you provide cover fire for Caboose and us," Percy cocked his weapon in understanding. "Roxas you stay behind to take out any stragglers I might miss, _nothing_ gets passed you on the bridge,"

"Got it," Roxas said.

"Good, when Caboose is ready you can come help me,"

"Will you be ok by yourself?"

"We need to protect Caboose sense he is the only one who can't fight. Besides my semblance makes me the ideal candidate for the vanguard. Now go!" With that Naruto and Roxas took off.

That seemed to get the beowolves back in the game as they charged forward once again. Roxas stopped at the edge of the bridge and Naruto continued on.

'This is good a time as any,' Naruto thought as he activated the next form of Savage Scurra. The sides of the backpack opened and two chains fell out. Then Naruto's boots disconnected with his feet but they didn't return to their spot on the backpack. The boots had now become Kusari-fundos.

Naruto made a leap forward. He brought his arms back and with a shout he thrust them forward. "2!"

The chains with the boots connected and they headed forward slammed into the grimm. Not done yet he leaped into a spin and swung the Kusari-fundo's around. "2 plus 5!" The attack slammed and swiped a portion of the beowolves away.

A few of the beowolves charged at Roxas but he was ready. The crown on and wayfinder connected to each other. The hilt guards closed in on their handles. And the ends of the blades extended until they covered the wayfinder, and crown. Roxas was now holding a double blade. He began to spin the blade and hacked through the beowolves with relative ease.

The few that he did miss were gunned down by Percy who had perched on a column right behind Caboose. "On the next one," He muttered as he continued to take them out.

Suddenly Cabooses armor shuddered. "Systems online," A female voice said.

"And I'm back," Caboose said. He then grabbed Freckles and began running while shooting down any beowolves. Roxas and Percy followed after him to help Naruto.

Line Break

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouted. And together he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora rushed at the death stalker.

The Death Stalker aimed a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflected it with her Akoúo shield and slashed it with her blade. The scorpion recoiled and swiped at her with its other claw, but Jaune was there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha could leap over and attack its face.

Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side, who slams into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora calls out.

Jaune notices that the stinger is hanging loosely. A plan formulates in his head.

"Pyrrha the stinger!"

"On it!" Pyrrha responds. She raises her shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield. The Death Stalker shouts in protest.

"Nora nail it!"

"Heads up!" She responds to Jaunes command. She jumps on Akoúo. Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom.

Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses.

Jaune and Nora look behind them at Naruto fighting the beowolves, while Pyrrha and Ren look at Ruby and the girls shooting blast after blast at the Nevermore.

Line Break

The four boys were making short work of the remaining beowolves.

To become more versatile. Percy transformed the other end into its trident form so both now both sides have it. Then Neró detached in two sections revealing a chain on the inside of the weapon. Neró was now a double chained trident. (Like a chained staff) Holding the weapon by the outer parts and keeping the center at his back. He smacked and stabbed through most of the beowolves.

Caboose had opted to go back to using Freckles and gunned down any beowolf in his sights. Roxas kept spinning the double blade and sliced through his attackers with relative ease. (Imagine Ryu using the lunar staff except instead of smashing and crushing its slicing and cutting)

"2 plus 3!" Naruto said. He then began to pull the Kusari-fundo's back and would punch or kick them in the direction of approaching beowolves smashing them.

Finally, the alpha made its move. With a roar the other beowolves departed as it began to charge at Naruto.

"Come on!" Naruto taunted before he charged towards it. The other three followed right behind him. Naruto jumped in the air and flipped, the weights following him. He brought his hands down and the Kusari-fundo's made its full trip down and slammed into the alphas head. It didn't fall however, but only stumbled. The stumble fortunately was all Roxas needed. He separated his swords, jumped and began a combo of spins and slashes into the chest of the alpha.

The alpha attempted to hit Roxas but Caboose shot it's arm to stop it. Percy leaped over its shoulder and threw a part of Neró to wrap around its neck. He then dragged it down. The four retreated to see what it would do.

It didn't move for a second. Then it roared and got back up. Not wanting to give it the opportunity, Naruto through his Kusari-fundo's to slam it back down. This proved to be a mistake.

The alpha grabbed the Kusari-fundo's and pulled Naruto towards him. When Naruto was close enough the alpha slammed him into the ground.

"Naruto!" Roxas shouted before attempting to leap at the beast. The alpha was ready for him this time. It used its claws too counter Roxas' attacks. Percy got close and made to stab low but he was kicked away. The alpha pushed Roxas back and brought its claws together to shield itself from the bullets Caboose was firing at it. Naruto took that chance to regroup with the others.

"Ok what the hell?!" Percy said.

"It's adapted," Naruto answered.

"No wonder it's an alpha," Roxas said.

"So what do we do," Caboose asked. Silently and almost instinctively, the three of them looked at Naruto. A few seconds went by. Then he smiled.

"Percy, lend me your ear," Naruto said. He whispered something into Percy's ear. "Can you do that,"

"Yeah," Percy responded. "I can do that and better,"

"Then I have a plan," Naruto said.

Line Break

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry" Yang yelled as she launched round after round into the Nevermore's mouth causing it to crash into the cliff.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovered quickly, and Yang smiled as she spotted Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it was attempting to lift off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping.

Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle, jumps, and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss criticized jokingly.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks seriously.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss says smugly, a smirk on her face.

A second passes.

"Can you," Asks Ruby.

"Of course I can!" Weiss retorts angrily.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black too red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent.

Line Break

"Ready,'… GO!" Naruto shouted. Naruto charged forward and through one of his Kusari-fundo's. The alpha grabbed it once again but instead of pulling Naruto towards it he spun and through him. 'Gotcha,' Naruto smirked.

 _He's not going to repeat the same action as before. He's going to expect me to counter it so more than likely he's going to throw me._

Using the momentum, he launched the other Kusari-fundo and wrapped it around the alphas neck. The alpha not noticing finishes the swing and throws Naruto towards the cliff.

"2!" Naruto shouts. He grabs the chain connected to the alpha and reverses the momentum bringing the alpha into the air with him. Realizing he needs more power he acts accordingly. "2 times 2!" The red part of Naruto's hair becomes darker. With the added strength and momentum, Naruto manages to fling the alpha.

"Naruto Ruby's on the cliff!' Percy shouts. "The plan-"

"Go on with it she'll be fine!" Naruto yelled. She would be fine. He _knew_ she would.

Percy hesitated. "Fine but it's on you!" He shouts. He lifts Tempest up now in its staff form. The Tridents on both sides began to spin. 'Concentrate Percy, you can still control it.' Suddenly water began to spray out of the back trident It got faster and stronger.

"Caboose, Roxas!" Naruto shouted.

"Yaayy my turn!" Caboose shouted as he sent out a second 'Care Package'. The volley went into the shadow that Roxas was next to. Roxas focused.

"Roxas!" Naruto shouted. At this rate the alpha would crash and halt Ruby's progress. And that wouldn't be good. "Roxas!"

"Got it!" Roxas shouted. And from the shadow of the cliff Cabooses care package came out. And made its way towards the Alpha that was approaching the cliff wall.

Line Break

Ruby saw the looming shadow approaching as she ran up the side of the cliff. She saw the missiles that suddenly blasted out of the side of the wall. She wouldn't stop however. She would be fine. She trusted in her comrades.

Line Break

"Ruby!" Yang called as she saw her sister disappear in the smoke of the attack. Where the hell had the missiles come from.

"What the hell?!" Jaune shouted in alarm.

"Roxas!" Nora shouted knowingly.

All, was silent. Then Ruby could be seen coming from the top of the smoke. She had made it.

Line Break

Naruto smirked. 'Knew she would be alright. Now to finish mine off,'

The care package had hit the alpha square in the back.

"Percy!"

"Here ya go!" Percy shouted as he threw the trident. The stream of water had now become a torrent, blasting the trident off.

"1 plus 2," Naruto said, the red in his hair had lightened. The trident passed by and he reached out just in time to grab the center as it flew by him. With him holding it, the trident pierced the alpha's center and pushing it towards the cliff even faster.

Naruto wrapped his feet around the alphas neck. He smirked.

"Told you I'd win," He said. "2!" He shouted and began to relentlessly beat the alphas head in. He punched all the way to the cliff. Then he ended it by clasping his hands together and slammed down on its head.

"5!" he said. He focused the energy around his tail and grabbed Percy's Neró with it. The impact of the last hit to the beast's head was enough to send him up on top of the cliff where Ruby was.

Line Break

"OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Church shouted. "THAT WAS BADASS MAN,"

"Uhhh Church," Caboose spoke up.

"Yeah Caboose!" Church asked still happy with the win.

"You're visible."

Church stopped. He turned around to see Roxas and Percy staring at him.

"Caboose, why is there a tiny man on your shoulder?"

Line Break

Ruby and Naruto looked at each other for a moment. Then Ruby spoke.

"My kill was better,"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Bullshit, mine had explosions,"

"Yeah but it also risked _my_ like," Ruby retorted "My plan only risked my life,"

"Hey I didn't know you were going to run up the side of the cliff!" Naruto defended. "Besides I knew you would be ok,"

"Whatever!"

"Ok then, next time you get into the line of fire I'll _hope_ you get hurt!'

"Same to you!"

They stayed there glaring at each other before they both chuckled. They stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey," Ruby asked. "Did you really have faith that I would be fine,"

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, you're a strong girl. Something like this wouldn't stop you,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ruby says smiling. "Hey so what's with that whole adding numbers thing. I hear you do it every time during a fight and its different numbers or sometimes you just say one number,"

"That's because of my semblances," Naruto said.

"Oh,"

Wait.

 _"_ _Semblances…._ as in more than one,"

"Technically…. I have 9," Naruto said.

"What!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah their connected to my tails,"

" _Tails!"_

"Yeah," Naruto said and then he released the slight concentration he had and 8 more tails came into existence.

"That's so unfair," Ruby complained.

"Not really," Naruto said. Ruby perked up at that. "My semblances _if_ you can really call them that are numbered from 1 through 9, I can combine up to two at a time.

"why do you say _if_ ," Ruby asked.

Naruto looked nervous. "I say if because I don't really know if they really are semblances. Their more like pieces to something" Ruby looked confused so Naruto continued to explain. "Each one is more like an _animal_ trait. The first tail heightens my 5 senses. The second one physically increases enhances me. And the hire the number the more animal I become. More feral, more wild, more, more-."

Grimm.

It went unspoken but Ruby got the message.

"Hey Ruby, why didn't you tell anyone about my…traits,"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Ruby answered. "Plus I don't think a lot of people would be as opened minded as I am about it." She said. "You're secrets safe with me," She said smiling.

Naruto looked at her shocked. Then he smiled.

'You're not so bad after all,' He thought. "Yeah so back to something more important, my kill was better,"

"And just when I was starting to like you," Ruby said. "At least I get a trophy for mine!" She retorted as she pointed at the Nevermores head."

"I don't need a souvenir, that explosion could be seen all the way to patch!"

"No it couldn't, patch is that way!" Ruby remarked pointing towards the opposite direction.

"That's how awesome it was!"

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"You're the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!" Naruto said angrily as he put Neró in the ground and reattached the Kusari-fundo's to his feet,"

"My thoughts exactly!" Ruby shouted as she crouched.

All, was still.

Then the two charged at each other. Naruto paused short when Ruby swung. She had the better reach. When the Scythe passed Naruto continued his charged. Seeing this, Ruby shot Crescent Rose to avoid. The blade headed for Naruto but he blocked just in time.

"That all you got," Ruby mocked.

"Not even close," Naruto snarled.

Then the two charged at each other once again.

But just before they could collide Naruto was met with a fist to the face. He was sent flying.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in surprise and protest.

"I told you I don't want you around him," Yang scolded.

"Oi did anyone get the number of that punch," Naruto said getting up groggily.

"Yang!" Yang growled.

"Thank you," Naruto said before falling in his back.

Line Break

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin began as the four boys lined up in front of him on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The audience gave a wave of ovation, while four other students walked up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the holographic screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin introduced. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. The two look back towards Roxas with a hint of sadness. Roxas merely shrugs with a smile on his face, happy that the two of them were on the same team. Percy waves to Pyrrha who waves back. Percy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively while pointing to Jaune. Pyrrha blushes.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looks up in shock. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says while smiling.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Yeah he's gonna die," Roxas states.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Naruto said.

"I give him to the end of the week," Weiss says as she begins to walk to the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin called. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushes.

"Fluke," Naruto mutters. Caboose claps happily.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki, Micheal J. Caboose, Percy Jackson, and Roxas," Ozpin begins. "You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this point on you will be known as team UMPR (Umber) led by… Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up shocked. Ozpin winked at him. He was brought into a bone crushing hug by Caboose. Roxas patted him on the back and Percy held his thumbs up. Naruto began laughing.

Team JNPR clapped along with team RWBY. Though Yang had her eyes narrowed at Naruto the entire time.

"Fluke," Ruby grumbled.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

 **And Chapter four is done. Man I am really happy with this one. That fight scene took a minute to create. Now on to a few important matters. Naruto's 'semblances'. Let me start by saying that it doesn't make him OP. I have put major restrictions on him. My Naruto isn't god like or super strong. None of my characters are. My characters are all 'train till you bleed, eat the dirt' types If you wanted godlike or one punch man strong then sorry this isn't that kind of story. Though there will be moments like that but mostly against grimm. And the moment wont only be limited to UMPR. Now on to my answers. And you readers might want to pay attention to this.**

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Like: Thank you for the clarification. I see how he can be seen as an OC. I don't want to reveal anything so I'll just say that I did give a slight hint to konoha. It's at the ending of the openings look at the four scenes I described and if you know anything about my characters than you'll notice the connections for all of them in each scene. As for his trademarks. They'll be there but I must explain one thing and this is to everyone. This is one hundred percent in the RWBY universe. So chakra as we know it as doesn't exist. I hope that satisfies you for now but if not just private message me because I don't want to spoil anything and that goes for all of my readers. And again thank you for the clarification and I hope you continue read this story and find enjoyment in it.**

 **Anyways this is the longest chapter so I'm happy about that. I also honestly will not be surprised if I receive criticisms or flames for this chapter due to some of the things I did. To them all I will say is I know what did and I have no regrets and they fitted with my story in my eyes. So that all for now. Expect another chapter soon and a poll as well. My other story Enigma of Olympus will be updated this week as well so look forward to that.**

 **Well I'm out so…. Read, Review and as always…ENJOY!**


	5. the first day is always the suckiest

The scene opened to a window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team UMPR. All are sleeping peacefully except one.

"Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy,"

Three guesses to who.

"Alright Caboose lets wake the others up," Church said. "Use the _special_ alarm,"

"YYAAYYY!" Caboose reached into his pack and pulled out an industrial air horn.

"And a 1 and a 2 and a let it rip!" Caboose pressed down on the button.

 **"** **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"OH DEAR OUM!"

"MY EARS, MY SENSITIVE EARS!"

"Good Morning Everyone!" Caboose said. After everybody got up groaning Percy approached him.

"Caboose…"

"Yes Percy,"

"…Why?"

"Did that bastard, Church tell you to do it!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes,"

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"I hate you all," Roxas said.

"What!"

Line Break

"So Church," Naruto said. "Mind explaining why you had Caboose wake us up with an airhorn,"

"Because I couldn't do it," Church snorted.

Roxas and Percy had learned about Church's existence during the team assignment and had opted to tell Naruto after they had retreated to their assigned room.

Flashback

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Naruto screeched. "A-a Ghost," he squeaked out._

 _"_ _No that was Andy," Caboose explained. Naruto had turned white._

 _"_ _Andy wasn't a ghost you moron," Church growled. "Anyway the names Church,"_

 _Naruto blinked at that. "Wait_ your _Church?"_

 _"_ _On the flesh," Church said. "Or…binary I don't know,"_

Flashback end

"All of my hate," Percy growled out.

"What are you gonna do hit me," Church retorted. "Oh that's right you can't," Then Church started laughing.

Naruto looked at him before getting an idea. "Hey chicka bum bum,"

Church immediately stopped laughing. "Caboose….did you tell them Tuckers catchphrase,"

"Yes," Caboose answered.

Church looked at him before sighing. "I hate you,"

"Best friend for life!" Caboose cheered. "Wait till I tell the others about my new friends,"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised Carolina hasn't come to get us yet," Church commented. "How did you convince her?"

"I left a note," Caboose said.

Church looked at him for a moment. A part of him wanted to ask but the rest of him didn't care enough. 'Must have been very convincing I guess,'

Line Break

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!"

"Exactly that boss, I don't know what else you want me to say. He left a note took off to who knows where,"

"He left," Another voice spoke up. "He abandoned his post, that no good dirty blue!"

"That he is Sarge,"

"You're such a bitch,"

"Usted es todas las perras," (You're all bitches)

"Yeah I'm worried about him to,"

"He's gonna need a checkup on that foot,"

"I'm worried, someone should comfort me. That would be hot."

"I know a way to comfort you bow chick wow wow,"

"Blargh!"

Line Break

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Church said shrugging it off.

Suddenly there was a ruckus outside. The team stuck its head out the door to see both team JNPR and RWBY rushing.

"Hey what time is it?" Roxas asked.

Percy looked at his watch. "8:56, why?"

"Class starts at 9,"

"Oh,"

They stood there for a good moment. Then they were off.

"What the hell Church!" Naruto shouts angrily. "You wake us up and don't bother to tell us to get ready,"

"Hey I'm an AI not a babysitter!"

"Well since you're an AI shouldn't you know the time automatically!"

"Screw you that's racist!"

"You're not identified as a person so you're not a person!"

"Eat a dick!"

"No you eat a dick!"

The banter continued all the way to their first class.

Line Break

Opening Asterisk

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Naruto is falling down but completely relaxed about it. Team JNPR shifts threw the screen Pyrrha looks at the screen with her hands behind her back a smile on her face. Jaune looks up at the screen with a bit of confusion as he passes by. Nora is in mid tackle of Ren who also has a smile on his face.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Naruto appears once again but this time he's standing up looking at the screen with a cocky grin on his face. The camera looks at him from a downward angle to revel Ruby who's standing a bit away from him and looking into the opposite direction. The rest of team UMPR and RWBY appear on the screen all with various poses. Then one by one the spin and disappear except for Naruto and Ruby.

Instrumental

Naruto and ruby are closer now, both of them in their regular clothes. Ruby has a pair of headphones on and her arms crossed as she looks off with a smile on her face. Naruto had his hands behind his back and a cocky grin on his face as he looks in the opposite direction. They disappear and the screen shows various scenes of the teams or only a few of them going through their daily lives at Beacon. UMPR slowly pops on the screen as the scenes fade out.

hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku

Jaune is standing and looking one way then it shifts to Ruby with her Scythe being held behind her.  
monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku

it finally shifts to Naruto who has his hands up and ready to go as if he's expecting a fight.

jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku

the scene shifts to Ozpin and his teachers all standing in front of Beacon.

me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE

The scene shifts to Ozpin who sips his coffee. Then to Roman who had a cocky look on his face.

hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima

Naruto and Ruby are arguing about something.

toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made

They both pull out their weapons and look ready for a fight. But Caboose comes as he keeps going back and forth threw Church.

eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni

Naruto and Ruby look at each other and then join in with Caboose.

KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-

Suddenly al of the other members show up and do the same thing. Church gains a tic mark on his face and starts yelling at them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Team UMPR charge into an area full of grimm and begin to fight them.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo

Roxas cuts a few of them down while Percy stabs his trident down to use as a lift to jump over Roxas to stab another one.

koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Caboose is shooting every grimm that Naruto is kicking and punching into the air. Naruto turns around to punch a grimm that was behind him.

KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi

Ruby appears on the screen with a smile. She begins to speed side to side covering the screen with rose petals.

kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo

It shows a wall next as everyone begins to paint their symbols on it.

chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo

The group looks to their right as a red and blue flashing light appears. They look surprised and begin to run in the opposite direction as the cops chase them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

After the cops pass the symbols on the wall begin to glow and slowly pop off of the wall and the wall disappears.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Ruby and Naruto are in the picture diagonal from each other. They slowly look at the screen Ruby with a calm smile and Naruto with a cocky grin. They're both in their Beacon uniform,

bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Suddely they're in squares and in their regular clothes. The begin to shift around so all of the other characters are able to appear on the screen. All of them looking ready for battle.

Line Break

""Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Their teacher professor Port lectured.

The members of RWBY are seated in the front row, with UMPR in the seats behind them All are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Caboose is mistranslating everything he's saying and warping it to his comprehension. Roxas is writing drawing a line and connecting two dots. He then throws the paper the Nora who looks at the paper before making her move and then throws it back. The two are playing a game of squares. Percy has started daydreaming. Naruto is sleeping just like Ruby before he too is woken up by the man's laugh.

"Huh wha-," He says intelligently.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Port says, recovering from the tough crowd. "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at him.

"Serves you right," Naruto muttered.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port continues.

"Ayyyy-yep!" Caboose says standing up.

"Sit down you moron," Church chastises in Cabooses head.

"I'm sitting down now,"

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." His words faded into the background and a series of "blah"replaced his words.

Weiss noticed Ruby was very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates and the people behind her: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake, Yang, Percy, and Roxas are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" He waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"Man does he ever stop," Naruto asked Percy.

"I don't know, I stopped paying attention after 'when I was a boy," Percy answered. "What about you,"

"Oh I wasn't paying attention, it was just that every time I woke up he was still talking,"

"How long were u asleep?" Roxas asked from the other side of Naruto. He merely shrugged.

"Carry on," Naruto said and the three got back to their previous activities.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Roxas looks at the paper in front of him. He erased a line made by Nora and moved it so he could get a bunch of squares. He then through it back to Nora who looks devastated. She didn't realize Roxas had cheated.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Naruto jerks his head up a dribble of drool coming from his mouth. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, Percy looks at the paper with a confused face,

"well-educated," Caboose is poking a pencil through Church who looks aggravated by the repeated action and decides to disappear.

"and wise!" Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks.

"Wait what did he say?" Naruto asked. His teammates merely shrugged. They didn't know either.

Weiss still angry, raises her hand. "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port says as he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readies her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen.

Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang yells, raising her hand.

"Fight well!" Blake encouraged while waving a small flag saying "RWBY

"How the hell do you already have your own merchandise already," Roxas asked. "You haven't even been a team for 24 hours." Blake gave him a sly smirk.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" RWBY cheered.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolds.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby says sheepishly

It seemed they weren't the only ones excited. Naruto began passing around an empty binder he had brought around the room. Eventually it came back to him. He looked inside and smiled.

"Allllright!" Port standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe. "Let the match... begin!" The professor swung down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away from its opponent, studying her.

"Ha-ha!" Port boasted. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged. Weiss began speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they met and Myrtenaster was trapped in the beast's tusks.

"Ooohh that's not good," Percy commented.

"Hope she knows hand to hand," Naruto said.

"Oh your awake," Percy said.

Weiss, was still hanging on to the hilt until the Boarbutusk began tossing her around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port laughs

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from her, as she was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

"Yeah she definitely needs to know hand to hand,"

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk getting ready to charge again.

She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled making it crash into a desk.

"Or dodging, dodging works," Roxas said.

Weiss rushed at her sword and slid to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby begins.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells.

Ruby recoiled from Weiss' rebuttal looking hurt.

Both Naruto and Percy narrowed their eyes.

Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss.

It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blue-white glyphs and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she could drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed and fell silent while Weiss gasped in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port congratulated as Weiss stood up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continued to frown "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared one last time at Ruby and then turned away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune says. The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

"Thank you for your money suckas!" Naruto said as he pocketed the lien in his pocket.

"Did you have a betting pool?" Jaune asked.

"Why do you think I passed the binder around,"

Line Break

Weiss was storming off, but Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" She called

Weiss turned around and glared at Ruby. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked in concern.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss interrupts. "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected.

"Ruby," Yang called out but before she could get close Ruby activated her semblance and ran off.

Line Break

Weiss was sitting on a bench when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Percy Jackson staring at her. His face devoid of emotion.

"Hello Percy how can I help you?" She greets.

"You can start by getting over yourself," He snarls,

"Excuse me?"

"What you did back there was unnecessary and cruel," Percy continued. "Putting Ruby down just because she got something you wanted and your reaction was to throw a hissy fit and try to break her,"

"I did no such thing!?" Weiss snarled.

"Ozpin made a mistake," He mimicked. Weiss snapped her mouth shut at that. "You're not ready to be a leader,"

"How dare you! How would you know what's required to be a leader?! I trained and studied for it."

Percy snorted. "And you think you deserve the position because of that. Get over yourself."

"Wha-"

"Let me tell you what you are Weiss. You're a princess, you were born into a position of power. So people expect certain things from you. But leaders aren't made with that. Leaders don't choose to be leaders just because of some fancy training and education they've had. Leaders are the ones that people look to in times of confusion and guidance, leaders are the ones who pick up the mantle because they have to, not because they want you. Leaders are the ones who will gladly sacrifice their lives before any of their comrades are allowed to die. Royalty is the type that sacrifices others so that they can survive. And before I go I'm going to ask you two question."

Weiss looked angry but decided to let Percy speak.

"You've known Ruby for about 48 hours and even _that's_ pushing it, so can you say you honestly know her," Percy said. The way Weiss looked away said it all. "For my last question. Remember that difference I said between Royalty and Leaders. How one sacrifices themselves and the other sacrifices others. Yesterday when you came up with a plan to kill the Nervermore and I _know_ you did, was your plan like Ruby's where only she gambled her life or were there others who would have been sacrificed."

He didn't wait for an answer or to see the look on her face. He turned around and headed for his dorm.

Line Break

"Found you Red," Naruto said. He was staring at the back of Ruby who was sitting on the edge of the roof. He perched next to her.

"Go away," She said. "You don't wanna be seen with Ozpins mistake,"

"Ruby the closest one to being Ozpin's mistake is me," Naruto said. "At most you're the unsure decision."

"Thanks for the confidence," Ruby snarked. They stayed silent for a moment. "What am I gonna do," She started whimpering. "I work so hard and I was already nervous with coming here two years early! Then on the first day I caused an explosion, and I kept nearly dying in the forest yesterday, and even my partner hates me and she's the one person I'm supposed to trust in and vice versa and the books on leadership don't come until tomorrow, and I don't know anyone here and there's so much pressure since I'm younger then everyone, and I can't see one good reason to why Ozpin admitted me, and I don't know what to do!" She screamed. She wouldn't cry. Not here not in front of him of all people.

"Don't forget how you took out a gang which is what got you here in the first place, how you adapted to a situation when I attacked you when we first met, how you lead a group of future hunters despite the odds against them, how you took out a Nevermore in the second coolest way, topped buy my alpha beowolf kill, (Ruby giggled at that.), how despite your age and lack in experience compared to the other freshman, managed to stand out enough to convince Ozpin that you deserved the rank of leadership." Naruto paused took a deep breath and continued. "And you managed to bring hope to a boy who thought he had no place he belonged and accepted him despite his circumstances."

Ruby looked up to stare at Naruto. "For that Ruby you will forever have my thanks." He said, conviction in his voice. "But your still not as good as me at anything,"

"And just when I was starting to like you," Ruby said. "You turn back into a scoundrel,"

"Whatever you crybaby,"

"Bite me! I didn't cry!" Ruby glared. Then she turned away and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Can't have you becoming a crybaby," Naruto said nonchalantly. And the two sat there in silence, watching as the sun began to set.

Line Break

The full moon shined over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring. Weiss lifted the blanket of Ruby's tent, and she found the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss notices a message on Ruby's opened scroll. It said 'Leadership for beginners', 'How to lead a team without killing them,' and 'Guide to leadership 101' will be delivered in 3-4 business days. On further inspection it was clear the books had been ordered right after the team ceremony.

Weiss, looks amazed at Ruby's determination. She cleared her throat and gently shook the other girl awake. Ruby took a second to regain consciousness and started flailing in surprise.

"Weiss!" She begins frantically. "I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"I... I don't..." Ruby says confused.

"Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

"Don't move."

Weiss ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby.

"Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." Ruby says.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss begins causing Ruby to smile. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have! Good luck studying!"

Ruby sits quietly before she silently squeals in happiness. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

Line Break

Naruto smiled as he deactivated his first 'semblance'. He looked towards Percy who he gave a thumbs up to. Percy smiled before turning to get comfortable and sleep. Naruto looked at the wall one more time. Experimentally leapt up and knocked on where he had heard Ruby's voice.

Bump-bump-bu-bump-bump.

Nothing happens at first but moments later there is a response.

Bump-bump

Line Break

When the members had woken up the next morning Naruto had called for a team meeting.

"What is it," Roxas yawned.

"It's about time we unpacked and got our beds organized. And I have the perfect idea." Naruto says.

"Oh yeah and what's that," Church asks. Naruto merely smiles.

"Bunk beds,"

Line Break

The next morning Team UMPR received a visitor.

"Damnit somebody get that," Naruto grunted out.

"Why don't you get it," Roxas retorted.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm holding up a bed!"

"Well it's your own fault for having a strengthening semblance," Roxas countered.

Knock knock

"At least I'm useful,"

"Yeah, at being a shelf,"

Knock knock

"Damnit someone get the damn door!"

Being the nearest to the door Percy opens it. He was met with the face of Weiss Schnee.

"Hey Weiss," Percy says,

"Percy who is it!" Naruto shouts.

"It's Weiss!"

"Hi Weiss!" The other occupants said simultaneously.

"Hi," She said. Then she looked at Percy. "Can I talk to you?"

Percy shrugged. "Guys I'll be back,"

"Hey wait don't leave!" Naruto shouted. "Who's going to put the screws in!"

"What sorry I can't here you," Percy said as he closed the door.

"Get back here! Damnit I'm your captain!"

"So Weiss, what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked. Weiss looked at him for a moment. Then she took a deep breath.

"You were right," She began. "I was acting like a selfish child, and I should properly give Ruby a chance,"

Percy blinked. Well this had been unexpected.

"And your right, I don't deserve to be a leader," She said an edge to her voice. Uuuhhhh, "I do act more like a princess," Were her eyes watering. "I don't deserve to even be in that room. I did have a plan but if we had gone through with it then-"

She was cut off with Percy grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey calm down its ok!" Percy said frantically. He couldn't handle crying women. "The plan never went through so there's nothing to worry about."

Weiss looked at him with watery eyes.

"Yeah but," She began

"What's important is that you've learned from this so now you can grow from this," He said with a smile. "Now you can grow and become the great girl I know you are,"

Weiss felt her cheeks heating up.

"Hey are you ok?" Percy asked. "You look sick."

"I-I'm fine!" Weiss said pushing him away,

Percy looks confused but shrugs.

The two stand in the hall for a good minute. Weiss opens her mouth to speak again but gets interrupted.

"PERCY GET IN HERE AND PUT THESE SCREWS IN OR I PROMISE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL TAKING SHITS THROUGH YOUR MOUTH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"That's disgusting," Roxas gagged.

"ROXAS I WILL DROP THIS ON BOTH OF US I GOT NOTHING TO LOSE!" Naruto threatened. "DAMNIT WHOS IDEA WAS IT TO DO THIS!"

"YOURS YOU MORON!"

"Hey what time is it?" Percy asked.

"8:45, class is about to start," Weiss supplied.

"Oh ok," Percy said before poking his head into the doorframe. "Guys we gotta go or we'll be late for class,"

"Oh crap your right, C'mon Caboose," Roxas said as he ran out the room.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What about me?!"

"Bye Naruto!" Caboose said. "Church told me that its opposite day for you!"

"Wha- Caboose don't listen to him!"

"Ok," Caboose said before continuing to walk off. "Hello Naruto,"

"Damnit wait you guys!" Naruto shouted. He was received with silence.

"ALL OF MY HATE!"

Line Break

The first one had been noticed by the end of second period. Percy was talking to Roxas as they headed out the class. Suddenly a girl bumped into him.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" Percy asked. The girl looked up at him and suddenly had hearts in her eyes.

"Kyyaa!" She screamed. She pushed herself off of Percy and ran off.

Percy blinked. "What just happened?" He asked Roxas.

Roxas's eyes had grown wide. 'Oh no,' He thought.

In third period he felt the stares.

Percy had been writing notes down (Or at least making it look like he was.) When he felt like he was being watched. He turned to his right to see a female student looking at him dreamily. When she noticed him looking she squealed and looked away.

Huh?

He looked at Naruto who had also been looking in the same direction. He shrugged in confusion. Roxas was slowly stating to sweat. 'It can't be,' He panicked.

In fourth period they multiplied. And it was noticeable. The seats that had originally empty behind the seating row team UMPR was sitting in had been four female occupants. All of their eyes were on Percy. Percy looked at Naruto again for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," Naruto said. "The only thing I can tell you is that there are no negative feelings,"

"But why are they staring at me," Percy whispered.

"I think I can explain," Roxas said. The look in his eyes were one of amusement and horror. How could you even get that combination? "Fangirls," He muttered.

Naruto and Percy looked at him. "Fangirls?"

Line Break

Ending study x study

Saenai desho, konnan ja Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichau yo

Ozpin is looking at the screen while wearing a casino dealer outfit with a visor. He's holding a card in his hand. He flips the card 5 times. Each time reveals one of the 5 face cards from jack to joker.

Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa ? Naked soul, wake up

It shows Naruto going through moments during his time at Beacon. Some scenes include arguing Ruby, holding up a bed, playing some weird game with Nora and Jaune, and setting up a prank.

Imaichi poin dakedo damasarete agenai

It shows Cabooses daily life next. Some scenes include poking through Church, talking animatedly to Yang, and him building some mysterious device before it blows up in his face.

Genzai shinkoukei yaru shikanai desho don't you know? Baby

Roxas is next as he watches Ren make pancakes, compares blades with Blake and holds Ruby off as she looks at his swords with her eyes being replaced with sparkles and reaches for them.

Datte ima kyun toshite sanbyougo no hoshou wa nai no

Last is Percy as he puts on fake mustache and seems to be imitating Port, hides behind a corner with Pyrrha as a group of Girls with heart for eyes run by them, and is hit upside the head by Weiss after he says something that seems to upset her.

Yosougai kyacchi shita shigunaru kimi wa nani mo shiranai Tokimeki he to shinka shiteiru no wa

It shows all three teams as they seem to be at lunch all doing different activities. Some with each other.

No no no toppu shiikuretto naisho naisho desu

It shows team CFVY standing together. Then it moves to the teachers. Glynda looks like a casino waitress while Port and Oobleck look like bartenders.

Ieru wake ga nai !

Ozpin have his hands across from each other as the cards leave one hand and enter the other. Each card is revealed to be a student in the huntman program.

Study now ! Renaiteki karikyumaru

Naruto flips into the screen and begins shadow fighting (shadow boxing) punching and kicking the air at in a seemingly never ending combo. He jumps at the camera with a wild grin and covers the screen turning it black.

nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de

The black recedes to reveal Cabooses back as he begins shooting his magnums. He grabs for Freckles but drops him. He looks at the screen and cheerfully smiles and waves. Church appears and yells at him to pick Freckles up. Caboose bends down and disappears from the screen.

Keshigomu ja kesenai yo

As he disappears Oblivion comes down in an arc. Roxas begins doing a highspeed Kata with his swords a smirk on his face the whole time. He combines them into their double blade form and spins them at a high speed. He turns the spinning blade around so they pass the camera covering the entire screen.

mune ni choku de kaichau no

The spinning blade passes the screen to now reveal Percy spinning Neró. He stabs the trident into the ground and hops on its side while holding onto the top right under the other trident with one hand. A goofy smile on his face.

Tenkai wa kibun shidai ! ? Kakugo shite aishou nante shinjinai Shunkan ga daiji nanda study study motto shitai na  
Team UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR are all in expensive suits and dresses and seem to be around a craps table. They all look towards where the thrice are being thrown. Naruto is the one who is throwing the dice. A smile on all of their faces.

Boy meets girl

A circle with the word UMPR appears.

kitto unmei

The circle spins to show Caboose in it. He is revealed to be the Jack of clubs. He is smiling and clapping his hands together.

Study study

It spins again to show Church with an angry look and a tic mark on his face. He is revealed to be the Queens of hearts.

koi wa kimagure

It spins again to show Percy next with a confused look on his face. He is reveled to be the king of diamonds

Boy meets girl

It spins again to show Roxas with a smirk. He is revealed to be the Ace of spades.

saa goisshoni

It spins once more to Naruto who has his hands behind his head a large grin on his face. He is revealed to be the Joker

Hajimeyo

The circle spins one to the word UMPR. It stays there for a moment before spinning one last time to make the screen black.

 **Aaannnddd cliffhanger. And ending song at the same time. The dreaded fangirls have made themselves known. Now as you can tell this chapter wasn't as focused on UMPR. But do not fret my viewers they will be centralized in the next chapter. As I said before there will be changes in the story but canon will be major in this story. I hope you enjoyed the opening and ending I put in. I was asked to by my friend and well since they help me with ideas when I'm in a rut this was the least I could do for them. Which reminds me I'm going to be leaving a poll and two challenges here. The poll is who you want to see fight in combat class I'll put it to vote and I'll make it happen Though there is one condition. Naruto and Yang will not be in the running. There is a reason for this that and will be revealed later on. As for the challenges. I want to you all t think of an opening or ending song from any anime. Send it to me and I'll make an UMPR version of it if you would like to see it. This actually helps me be more creative believe it or not. As for the other one the challenge is a UMPR challenge. You can use any four characters as long as they are not from the same universe. Be creative with it. Ill post the challenge and the details on my page after I post this. If you have any questions let me know. And I hope to get some responses for the opening and the poll. Until next time. Read Review and above all else… ENJOY!**


	6. The second day is just terrible

Ima mi te iru kono keshiki wa

Naruto is shown. He lifts the goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead. Behind him are scenes from his time in the show. From arguing with Ruby to stuffing his face with food or arguing with Roxas or Percy. He gets into a fighting position and throws a few punches. He makes a swing with his leg across the screen.

iroase te iru no

After the foot disappears it shows Caboose. He is facing away from the screen and seems to be trying to draw on something. In the background it shifts threw scenes of his day to day life. From smiling at whatever Church is yelling at him about to eating ice cream messily and saying something that causes everyone around at him to look at him in shock or face fault. Caboose turns around and walks up and begins drawing on the camera with a goofy grin.

itsumo kako dake ga kagayaite ta to

Percy is looking at the screen with a confused look. The scenes in his background go from him running from a group of fangirls. To him looking at Nora in confusion as she says something to him and him and Naruto pushing at each other as they both try to get through a door first. Percy seems to realize something throws a towel at the camera.

iware te mo mi ta koto nante nai kara

Roxas is sitting down and throwing a ball at a shadow in front of him and it comes down from above him after entering the shadow. He repeats this process over and over. His scenes are that of him showing off with his swords while Jaune looks on sadly, having a staring contest with Ruby and losing and poking his head from behind a column with sunglasses and a hat on looking at something. He notices the camera. He gains a mischievous look and throws the ball at the screen.

rikai nante sare taku nai

It shows team RWBY looking at the screen with happy smiles.

gokai sareru dake

It shows team JNPR with happy smiles

dakedo tatta hitori kun ni dake wa

Ozpin appears with his teachers at his side.

hontō no kotoba de hanashi tai yo

Team UMPR is looking at a group of assailants surrounding them. They all smile and head into different directions to fight.

Livin Livin Vi – ViViD motto jiyū ni

Naruto is fist fighting Yang exchanging blow for blow. It ends with them cross countering each other. It closes in on their faces both of their eyes red neither smiling with a fist in their face.

kono sekai o azayaka ni some te

Caboose is in a close range fight with Nora's hammer and his guns. The two backflip from each other. Caboose activates 'Care Package' while Nora got ready to fire her grenades off. The two fired leading to a large explosion that engulfed the screen.

Baby Baby No Limit masshiro na mirai

Roxas is in a sword fight with Blake. Not letting up he turns the swords into their double bladed form and clashed one last time with Blake as they stared each other down.

todoku yō ni

Percy has Nero on his shoulders with his arms hanging from it so to keep it in place. A wide smirk on his face. Four columns of water are right behind him.

tobaso u yo Scream

Pyrrha looks at him with a grin before charging with her shield. Percy took Nero of his back and stabs forward.

imēji nugisute tara

Naruto is standing on a mountain with Ruby staring back at him.

kakusa zu ni

Two slowly walk towards each other but before they collide a book covers the screen. The title says. Legends of Remnent.

Show me your

The book moves forward towards the screen.

colors ( Blood – lad Paint it black ! Blood – lad Say it loud !)

It shows 10 different scenes.

It shows a bow with an Orange and black Camo hoodie. His face was covered but from the way his mouth looked he was seemed bored.

The next scene is of a certain orange haired girl. She looks at the screen with beaming smile.

The next is of a boy with blond hair and a monkey tail. Guess who.

The next is of Roman with an army of goons behind him and a Pair of eyes looking down.

The next is of Ozpin and a group of people hiden in the shadows behind him.

The next is of Team UMPR, RWBY, JNPR, having a very rambunctious gathering.

The next is of a deserted field with swords in the ground.

The next is of a strawberry field with a man in a wheelchair.

The next is of the group of people with similar armor to Cabooses.

The last is of an emblem that looks like swirl with a small triangle on the bottom left side.

Dun

It shows Naruto looking at the screen with a juvenile smirk. His hood up and his hands in his hoodie pockets

Dun

It pans out too Ruby and Jaune next. Jaune has a calm expression on his face but his hood is up as well. Ruby has a smile on her face and her hands behind her back her hood is on as well.

Dun

It pans to the rest of teams UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR. All with various looks on their face as they stand behind their respective captains.

Dun

It pans out to show the beacon teachers, CRDL and Velvet as they all look up the screen.

Opening end.

"Yes fangirls," Roxas explained. It was now lunch time and the 12 of them were sitting at a table talking. At the mention of fangirls Nora gained a dark look on her face, Ren shivered, Pyrrha gave a sympathetic look and Yang grew a sly smirk.

"Oh so someone's got fangirls huh," Yang said. "Is it the big old teddy bear," She pointed to Caboose. "Tall dark and goofy with eyes you could get lost in," She pointed at Percy. "Or you Mr. Style," She looked at Roxas. If anyone noticed how she didn't mention Naruto they didn't speak up.

"Those descriptions were oddly specific," Blake said.

"Are you eyeing me Ms. Xiao-long," Roxas teased.

"Maybe," Yang flirted back.

"Um excuse me," Percy spoke up. "Fangirl problem over here,"

"Oh so it's you," Yang said.

" _Fangirls,_ " A chill went down everyone's back as they looked at Nora. " _Where,_ "

 _"_ Calm down Nora," Roxas said. "They're harmless," He gave a look to Ren who nodded. Ren got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What's her problem," Naruto whispered to Roxas.

"Let's just say that she really doesn't like fangirls, and leave it at that," Roxas explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So you have fangirls again Percy," Pyrrha spoke up.

"Wait what do you mean _again_?" Percy asked alarmed.

"You had them back at Sanctum," Pyrrha answered. "You mean you _never_ noticed,"

"No!" Percy said alarmed.

"Oh so you're the dense type," Yang teased. "Girls find that adorable,"

"What?!" Percy was freaking out.

"Dude how did you not notice the fangirls back at Sanctum?" Jaune asked he was sitting next to Naruto who was sitting next to Percy.

"Maybe they were invincible," Caboose said. Blake stopped reading and looked at Caboose.

"Do you mean invisible," Blake asked.

"Yes that," Caboose said. "They were invisible girls,"

"…I don't think that's the reason," Blake said slowly.

"I know the reason," Pyrrha said. The table turned to look at her which flustered her a little bit. "It was because of his girlfriend,"

"Ok that makes sense," Roxas shrugged. About three seconds passed by in silence.

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by a majority of the people at the table.

"Ahhh what happened?!" Ruby shouted as she looked around in alarm. She had been the only one to not be paying attention to the tables topic.

"Ruby haven't you been paying attention?" Yang asked.

"No I've been thinking about something," She answered honestly.

"Yeah what?" Nora asked.

"Nothing," Ruby answered quickly. "Its private," The table looked at her. "Naruto can I ask you something? In private,"

Naruto looked skeptical at first but eventually nodded.

"Why do you need to talk to _him_ ," Yang spat.

"It's about leadership class," Ruby said.

"Then you can ask Jaune," Yang insisted. She didn't want Ruby alone with Naruto.

"Jaune wasn't here for that class," Ruby said. "So Naruto's my only choice ok bye!" Then without warning she grabbed Naruto and the two disappeared in a blur of petals to the other side of the Cafeteria.

"Wow she's fast," Roxas commented. Yang narrowed her eyes at the two across the way.

"So anyway what was your gir-now where did he go?!" Nora said alarmed as Percy seemed to have disappeared as well. Pyrrha flinched.

'Maybe mentioning Annabeth wasn't a good idea,' She thought.

Line Break

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto scowled as he began swatting rose petals off of his clothes.

"No need to get angry," Ruby snapped.

"Tell that to the whiplash I now have,"

Ruby gritted her teeth and then took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions about… your status,"

Naruto's face became devoid of emotion. "Like what?"

"Did… have you always had... nine…tails," Ruby whispered.

Naruto blinked. Was that it? "Yeah," He answered.

"Oh ok," Ruby said.

"What was the other question?"

Ruby opened her mouth to ask but her scroll began beeping. She opened it up to look at a message she received. When she read it her eyes widened. "Nothing," Ruby said. "It's not important right now,"

"Right now?"

"Don't worry its stupid," Ruby dismissed. "I gotta go, got some homework I haven't finished,"

Before Naruto could refute her she disappeared once again in a blur of rose petals and left a trail to show that she left the cafeteria. "Shit she's fast," He mumbled.

Line Break

"Fangirls," Percy muttered to himself as he began walking to his next class. "How do I deal with that," As he walked he noticed a few giggles from what he assumed was first year females as he passed by.

He never had to deal with them before. Apparently Annabeth did and more than likely Thalia helped her. Piper probably did to with her semblance. Stupid charm speaking.

"Maybe their attracted to the bad boy attribute,"

Percy looked to his right to see Weiss walking up next to him.

"But I'm not a bad boy," Percy whined.

"Didn't you get expelled from your school," Weiss retorted.

"Yes but circumstances were special," Percy explained.

"Every single time," Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

"But how do they even know my record?" Percy asked changing the subject not so subtly. "From what I can see no one from Sanctum except Pyrrha came here,"

"Maybe it has something to do with this," The two turned to their left to see Blake coming up to them with her scroll out. She faces it towards the two and they watch what's on the screen.

It was a video of Percy taking out a teacher in a… sanctum jacket.

"Wait is that a video from the scholarship test," Percy asked. "I didn't even know someone else was in the room,"

"Yep," Blake commented. "I guess the whole taking someone out in such a fierce manor was attractive to girls,"

"Well at least you two and the others weren't affected," Percy sighed.

"Yep," Blake said simply. The two looked towards Weiss who was still staring at the video. There was a strange glint in her eyes.

"Weiss?" Percy called. Weiss blinked and the glint was gone. She shook her head and huffed.

"O-Of course I wasn't effected," She sniffed. Then without warning she walked ahead of them leaving Percy and Blake alone in the hall. One confused the other suspicious.

"That was weird," Percy said. "Why did she walk off like that?"

"I know why," Blake shrugged. Percy looked at her expecting an answer.

"Are you going to tell me?" Percy asked.

"No," Blake said.

"Then… want to get a soda… or something?" Blake looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah never mind I'll go now," Percy then proceeded to walk off. 'Girls are weird man,'

"I heard that," Blake said loud enough for Percy to hear without turning around.

"Yipes!" Percy squeaked and began walking faster to get away from the girl.

Blake smirked to herself. Maybe Yang had a point when messing with people.

It _was_ fun.

Line Break

Naruto let out a breath as he continued his walk to his next class. "What the hell was with Red earlier?" He mumbled to himself.

"What's with you?"

Naruto turned to see Roxas walking up to him. The two shared the next class so Naruto wasn't all that surprise.

"Just trying to figure out what's going on in Red's head," Naruto answered.

"Talking about me?" Roxas and Naruto looked to see Pyrrha joining up with them.

"No the mini wannabe grim reaper, who sucks at fighting and everything else in general," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Man you really don't like Ruby do you," Roxas said.

"Not really no," With that the three walked in silence. That's when Naruto noticed the negative emotions coming from Pyrrha. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just think I might have upset Percy," Pyrrha answered. Naruto and Roxas turned to look at each other then back at her.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked.

"Annabeth,"

"Who?"

"Percy's girlfriend,"

"Oh so that's her name," Roxas said. "But why would you upset him by mentioning her?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth but then closed it. "It's best if you ask him," She answered politely. It was silent for a moment but Roxas decided to change the subject.

"So how do you think you did on the homework?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I think I did fine," Pyrrha answered cheerfully. "What about you Naruto?"

The two turned to look at Naruto who had turned pale.

"We had homework?" He whispered.

"Yes," Pyrrha answered.

"But it's only the second day," He had anime tears in his eyes that looked ready leak out.

"So?" Roxas shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted while pointing at Roxas.

"What am I a babysitter," Roxas countered.

"But you know I slept through all the classes I had with you!"

"That your problem not mine,"

"No man left behind damnit1" Naruto took a deep breath. "It's fine, I can just say I'm sick and not go to class," The more he thought about it the calmer he got. "Yeah that'll work,"

"Doubt it," Roxas retorted.

"Yeah and why's that?" Naruto snapped.

"Because we're in front of the class door," Pyrrha said.

"And the teachers looking at the three of us," Roxas finished.

Naruto looked in front of him to see that that they were in front of the door of their next class and the teacher was indeed looking at them. "Fuuuuuck!" Naruto shouted as the tears began to come down on his face.

Line Break

"Ok now this is starting to get out of hand," Percy groaned as he sat at his group desk. He was in his next class at a desk that sat up to 6 people. He was sitting with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Caboose, and Nora.

The reason he was upset was due to the tables that surrounded his. They were all filled with girls. Girls who were staring at him with flirtatious and dreamy eyes.

"Seriously all I did was hit the guy with a pizza box," He groaned.

"And smashed him into the ground," Caboose added.

"Thank you Caboose," Percy grumbled.

"Anytime,"

"Aww don't tell me you don't love it even a little bit," Yang teased with a smirk. Her head was propped up by her arms and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Honestly after watching that video I'm tempted to show you a _yangin_ time,"

"NO!" Percy exclaimed. "You are _not_ allowed to turn your name into a verb,"

"Thank you!" Ruby said as someone finally agreed with her.

"Well at least I'm in better control then some of these girls," Yang supplied though the flirtatious look never left her face. "Some of these girls look ready to jump you as soon as your alone,"

"I know," Percy moaned. He looked around the tales to look at the girls. "And I'm pretty sure some of them aren't even in this class,"

"Don't be a baby," Weiss said dismissivelym and critically at the same time.

"Actually Weiss I think he's right," Ruby added as she looked around. "I'm pretty sure some of these girls aren't supposed to be here,"

"Maybe they time traveled," Caboose supplied.

"And how would they do that?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"By facing a bomb and getting blown away,"

The entire table minus Nora turned to look at Caboose with looks of confusion, disbelief, amusement and cheerful curiosity. As usual Cabooses smile was the only thing that could be clearly seen. His blue hat shadowed his other facial features.

"…Moving on," Percy began, he nodded his head at Nora. "What's with her?"

The table turned to look at Nora who had a dark aura coming off of her. She was looking down at the table and she was taking calm but deliberate breaths.

"Nora you ok?" Ruby asked in concern. Nora didn't look up but she slowly nodded her head.

"Is something bothering you?" Percy asked next. Nora nodded her head once again. "Will you tell us,"

She didn't say anything but simply pointed left then right then behind her then straight in front of her. It disnt take long for any of them to figure out she meant the fangirls.

"What you hate the directions. Yeah they can be very confusing, especially in a hide and seek system,"

Well almost all of them.

"Why the fuck did I get paired with you," Church growled in Cabooses ear.

"No you dunce!" Weiss scolded. "She means the fangirls. And what the heck is a hide and seek system,"

"That thing that tells you were to go," Caboose answered.

"D-do you mean a GPS system," Ruby asked uncertainly.

"Umm yes," Caboose answered.

Percy was about to ask Nora why she hated fangirls but at that moment the teacher decided to begin class.

"Alright class lets…" The teacher suddenly stopped and looked around. "Anyone who doesn't have this class this period please leave,"

There was a collective aww as a bunch of girls began to leave.

"See!" Percy said.

Line Break

"So did anyone else's class have a lack of girls in their class that showed up 10 minutes into class," Jaune asked to the other guys in the locker room as they got ready for combat class.

"Yeah what as that about?" Naruto spoke up as he put his hoodie on.

"They were following me," Percy answered truthfully.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"There fangirls they do that," Roxas explained.

"Why do you know so much about this,"

"Well this isn't my first run in with them," Roxas explained. "It was like this back in Vacuo for Ren,"

"Really," Naruto said surprised as he looked at Ren who was loading his guns.

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

Flashback

 _Roxas and Ren were walking from school while eating popsicles. As they made their way an ominous shadow was seen following them._

 _Feeling the presence, the two turned around to see a group of girls looking at them. Or more specifically Ren. The two looked at each other than back at the fangirls. They took a couple steps back and then turned and did a full blown sprint to get away from them._

 _The girls didn't take long to run after them._

 _As they ran a thought his Roxas. Without hesitation he completely stopped. Just as he predicted the girls avoided him like an obstacle and continued chasing Ren._

Flashback end

"It was honestly funny for the most part," Roxas said.

"Nora didn't think so," Ren countered.

Flashback

 _Ren was opening his locker when a large stack of colored envelops fell out of them. Roxas, Ren, and two other boys looked down at the stack. Suddenly Nora and another girl walked up to them. Nora looked down at the stack and her right eye began twitching._

 _Without another word she picked up the stack of envelops and began walking away. She walked up to a random boy who was still at his locker. She pushed him out the way and put the envelops in the locker. She then pulled out one of her grenades removed the pin, threw it in the locker, closed it and walked of._

 _About 5 seconds later the locker blew up._

Flashback end

"Yeah that reminds me what's her problem with them?" Percy asked.

Roxas and Ren shared a look.

"Well in all honestly most of them were harmless," Ren began.

"Most?" Jaune spoke up.

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

Flashback

 _It shows a bunch of different moment with girls confessing to Ren. But all of the moments were interrupted by Nora showing up._

 _With her hammer at the ready._

 _Some of the girls would be scared off and run away and in some others the girl would get into a comical fist fight with Nora. Or comical weapons fight in case the girl was also in the hunter program._

Flashback end

"Honestly even though they fought over Ren there was never any ill will between them,"

Flashback

 _Nora would be seen laughing or cheerfully talking with the girls who had confessed to Ren. In other moments eating at their table. Or sharing a mischievous look with another as they made some kind of exchange_

Flashback end

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

Roxas hesitated for a moment but decided to finish his tale. "Like we said most of them were harmless… Not all of them,"

Flashback

 _Nora was walking into a classroom. She had been tasked with cleaning the room for the day. She was sweeping when about four girls walked in. She recognized them as being a year above her._

 _"_ _Hey," Nora greeted. None of them said anything at first but they slowly approached Nora._

 _Ren and Roxas had been waiting for Nora. After while they noticed she had been taking too long._

 _"_ _Wanna go check on her?" Roxas asked. Ren nodded and the two headed back to the entrance doors. But before they could reach Nora someone came running passed them. It was a girl but something was off._

 _Why was she crying? That's when they noticed the scroll that the girl had dropped. Roxas picked it up to see that the scroll was Nora's. Feeling dread Roxas looked up at the window where there homeroom was located. In the window was four girls. They looked to be in the class ahead of theirs. They all had evil smirks on their face._

 _Roxas memorized their faces for a later time. After showing it to Ren the two began to chase after her._

 _They found Nora at the park after searching for nearly an hour. She was being shadowed by a tree she was crying under. The two approached from two different sides just in case she tried to run._

 _"_ _Nora," Ren called. The silhouette looked up at Ren confirming it was her. Without hesitation she took off in the other direction and right into Roxas who grabbed her and held her._

 _"_ _Nora stop!" Roxas said as she tried to escape Roxas grasp._

 _"_ _No Ren can't see me!" Nora shouted. "If he does-!"_

 _"_ _What?!" Roxas asked. And it was in that moment that he actually looked at Nora. Her hair had been cut haphazardly. Her scalp could be seen on part of it. She looked up at Roxas and he saw the rest of the damage. Her clothes had been ripped in parts, lipstick had been smeared on her lips, she had a black eye and the word slut had been written on her forehead._

 _"_ _He won't like me!" She whispered._

Flashback end

SLAM!

The boys turned to see Jaune had punched a locker.

"Damn," He growled.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "She had stayed home for about a week,"

"What did you guys do,"

"I stopped Ren,"

Flashback

 _Roxas had Ren in a headlock as he looked ready to go on a rampage._

Flashback end

"We recovered but Nora has held a deep hatred for fangirls ever since,"

"Makes sense,"

"But now she's better and as long as they don't get out of hand there won't be any problem,"

It was silent for a moment.

"Well enough depressing stories," Naruto said. "It's time for death matches," He said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Slowly the others nodded and began to head out.

Line Break

"Now for the first match of the day," Glynda said as the names began to filter on the screen. When it stopped the image showed the two fighters. "Mr. Caboose and Ms. Valkyrie,"

"Yes!" Nora shouted in excitement.

"Yay my turn!" Caboose cheered. The two began to make their way down to the arena.

"Well this is gonna be destructive," Percy commented. The group looked at each other. They all proceeded to go farther up the bleachers.

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked. Nora took aim with Magnhild in its gun form. Caboose grabbed his two magnums and spun them in his hands. "Good… Begin!"

Nora immediately fired 3 grenades. Church locked on to each one and Caboose shot them down. Nora knew that long distance wouldn't be her friend in this match so she transformed Magnhild into its hammer form and charged at Caboose.

"Ok Caboose she's going in for close range so be ready," Church warned as he began planning out scenarios on ways to counter attack.

"Right," Caboose remarked before firing of more shots as Nora approached. Nora pointed the hammer in front of her to take most of the hits. When she deemed close enough, she shot off a grenade causing the hammer to launch her into the air.

While in the air she transformed Magnhild back into its launcher and took a few shots at Caboose. They landed around him.

"What?" Ruby asked. "She missed,"

"Yeah that was on purpose," Roxas said already knowing what was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Good plan," Blake chimed in. She had caught on to what was about to happen.

"I don't get it," Ruby remarked.

"C'mon Red isn't it obvious," Naruto scoffed. A tic mark appeared on Ruby's head.

"What?!" Ruby nearly scowled. The fact that Naruto knew something she didn't pissed her off.

"The grenades," Naruto said.

At that precise momentthe grenades that had surrounded Caboose activated creating large smoke screen around him.

"They had a time delay on them," Ruby realized.

Caboose looked around in the smoke, his magnums at the ready. Church activated the thermal scope in his helmet. Just in time too because he spotted Nora's signature. And she seemed to be in a swinging position.

"Caboose duck!" Church yelled.

"Goose!" Caboose said. A moment later he was hit in the side by Nora's hammer. He went flying out of the smoke and across the arena.

"You fucking moron!" Church cried.

"I see Nora won that bout," Blake commented.

"That's in Nora!" Jaune cheered. "Looks like we won this Naruto," Jaune said.

"Don't count my partner out just yet," Naruto countered with a smirk. As if to prove his point Caboose got up quickly and from the way he was jumping around he didn't look like someone who had just taken a hit from a giant hammer.

"Let's do that again!" Caboose said with a smile on his face.

"No!" Church said.

Nora charged for another swing but this time Caboose was ready. He pulled out Freckles and bent backwards so the swing would pass by him. After it did he came back up and began to fire at Nora's blind spot.

Nora flared her Aura to be better defended against the volley of bullets. After the entire magazine had been unloaded Nora jumped back to distance herself. Her Aura had taken a big hit with that stunt.

"Told ya," Naruto smirked.

"Nora's still going to win," Jaune countered.

"Wanna bet," Naruto countered. "20 liens on my partner,"

"15 on Nora," Jaune said.

"Anybody else want in?" Naruto asked

"I'll take that action," Percy spoke up. "I'll bet 10 on the man in blue,"

"I'll bet 15 on hammer time," Yang smirked.

"I will place a bet of 20 on Nora," Ren commented.

"Nah I gotta give it to Caboose," Ruby said. "I'll bet 20 _and_ through in a homemade batch of cookies,"

"Oh raising the stakes are we," Roxas teased. "I will bet 20 on Caboose and throw in in tomorrow's dessert,"

"Morons," Weiss huffed. The group looked at her. She stared back. "I bet 30 on the blue one," She huffed a slight pink to her cheeks.

"20 on Nora," Blake said simply.

"I will place 20 on Nora as well," Pyrrha said.

"Oh even Ms. Nikos is placing a bet," Percy teased. "This would be different a few years ago,"

"Your cousin corrupted me," Pyrrha joked back. The group turned back to the match after the bets were set.

Nora shot a few smoke grenades to distract Caboose. While he waited for an attack that wouldn't come, she quickly reloaded Magnhild. She cocked her weapon and aimed. _Now_ the attack would come. With a maniacal grin on her face she fired off grenades into the smoke.

BOOM!

Nobody moved as they waited. Not wanting to risk anything Nora loaded another set of grenades into her weapon.

Not a moment too soon either since Caboose walked out of the smoke. Freckles was on his back and he was holding the two magnums. Nora didn't even give him a chance. She shot all of the grenades straight into the air while running so they would come from different sides since Caboose was basically in the center.

Caboose began to systematically and efficiently shoot down the grenades before they even got near him.

Finally, out, she reloaded again as Caboose finished shooting her grenades. Then with a shout of defiance she charged at him.

"Smart since he uses guns' close range should work against him," Blake commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Percy said with a smirk.

As Nora reached Caboose she took a swing. But Caboose ducked and began to shoot. This time Nora was ready. She shot of a grenade to gain speed so to do a 360-degree spin to try and his Caboose again. Noticing the hammer come around thanks to Church he followed the scenario that Church had given him to follow.

He tossed the magnum in his left hand up in the air. He grabbed Freckles and placed his trigger hand, bent sideways at a, slight angle and shot off an FMJ bullet countering the hammers momentum. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop it completely so he still took a hit though it hurt less then it originally would have. Quickly recovering Caboose grabbed Freckles and just in time since Nora came swinging again.

He blocked with Freckles and began firing off with his remaining magnum. Nora flared her aura and using the chance went for a kick at Caboose forcing him to back up.

Recovering quickly Nora held Magnhild in the center and began spinning revolving it around her in random directions so to keep Caboose from getting a chance to aim and shoot properly. (if that's confusing just imagine like in those old kung f movies when the guy uses a staff and spins it around his body.)

"Alright buddy she's not going to let up," Church said. "So until I can think of something hold her off or take her out if you think of something,"

"Right!" Caboose answered and faced the hammer onslaught with his guns. In truth Church had plenty of counters at the ready but he wanted Caboose to be able to pick up on things for himself. It would help him in the long run.

From that moment Nora and Caboose engaged in what could be considered a very odd close range fight.

The hammer was coming downward diagonally from the right but Caboose counter with Freckles and fired with the magnum. Not letting up Nora spun in the and swung the hammer from the other direction.

Seeing the action Caboose tossed the magnum upward. He ducked under the swing and fired with Freckles. Before any real damaged could happen Nora swung her hammer in an upward arc so to force Cabooses arm upward so the bullets would go above her. Deciding to go for another swing while he was off balance She shot of a grenade to swing the hammer down hard.

Using minimal movement Caboose spun out of the way just in time to catch the magnum he had thrown a moment ago and fired the remaining shots in it. All but two missed.

He pocketed the magnum and began to fight with just Freckles. But what he did next had been unexpected. Instead if firing he swung Freckles like a bat. Nora had dodged on pure instinct sense her mind was shocked with the action.

She wasn't the only one.

"Didn't expect that," Percy commented.

"He most likely ran out of bullets in his guns," Pyrrha observed.

"That's kinda reckless," Blake commented.

"Looks like Nora might win after all," Jaune said.

"No Caboose will win," Naruto said confidently. "Besides he doesn't seem out of his fight,"

The others turned and were amazed at what they were seeing.

Caboose was swinging the gun around but he certainly didn't look like someone who being reckless.

He and Nora were locked in a stalemate as the two exchanged blows.

Weiss looked on with her eyes narrowed as hears began turning in her head. The way he was fighting was familiar. As she thought about it his movements had been very systematic and precise with his guns. Where had she seen it before.

Taking a chance Caboose swung Freckles upward causing Nora to stumble. Not letting up Caboose spun and kicked her side with the back of his heel.

Naruto smirked. "Told you he wasn't out of this fight,"

Taking the chance, Caboose quickly reloaded Freckles and the one magnum he had.

"Alright Caboose I have an idea that can end this," Church said. "Her aura's pretty low so were going to send a shock to her system through your right palm," Cabooses armor required an energy source since it held Sheila and some of its limiters on his ability.

"Neat," Caboose said simply.

"Alright Sheila divert some power to Cabooses right hand, but not too much,"

"Roger," Sheila said simply.

A moment later Caboose leaped at Nora. She swung Magnhild but Caboose blocked with his left arm and continued moving.

Then finally close enough his palm made contact with her stomach.

"Now!" Church said. A moment later a charge of electricity coursed through her body.

"And with that the winner is decided," Naruto said victoriously. "Pay up!"

"You're going to want to take that back," Roxas said.

"What why?" Naruto asked.

"Because of that," Ruby said in awe. Naruto looked at her and followed her gaze. His eyebrows rose at what he saw.

The bar that showed Nora's Aura was slowly rising.

"What the-," Naruto said.

"Fuck!" Church yelled in alarm. "Sheila stop!"

A moment later the electricity stopped. Nora didn't move but electricity could be seen coursing through her veins.

"Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, which gives her absurd strength," Ren explained

"Oh that's similar to Yang's semblance," Ruby commented. Then a thought came to her and she paled a little bit. "Yeah Caboose is going to lose,"

"You guys might as well pay up now," Jaune said.

Nora kicked Caboose back. Caboose stumbled back and looked up just in time to see Nora in the air getting ready to slam her hammer into Caboose. A moment later it made contact. There was an explosion and a dust cloud and debris of the arena went flying in all directions.

The crowd waited for the dust too clear. Naruto was worried that Caboose might have lost but he doubted it. A few moments later the dust cleared and what everyone saw shocked them. There standing in the middle of a crater was Caboose. But that's not what shocked them. It was the fact that he was holding Magnhild's hammer in the air. He had stopped the attack.

"What!" Roxas said surprised. No one had ever with stood an enhanced attack from Nora. Ren's eyes widened in shock at what he was witnessing.

"Ha!" Naruto shouted in glee.

There the opponents were. Nora was still in the air holding her hammer and Caboose was holding her up by her hammer. Nora looked shocked but then a shit eating grin came across her face. Taking the opportunity, she blasted a grenade so to slam Caboose farther and to also get shot away.

Caboose recovered from the point blank blast and picked up the other magnum he had dropped and reloaded it. He pulled out the magnums and got ready. Nora loaded the last of her grenades into her hammer and prepared herself, electricity still coursing through her veins.

A moment later the two charged at each other. Nora made a swing but Caboose slid under the hammer and began firing shots Nora fired off a grenade to flip over Caboose. Taking the opportunity Nora swung at Caboose who rolled out of the way. He got back up and began firing shots.

Flaring her aura Nora began to swing Magnhild around her entire body so hit Caboose. Caboose ducked and blocked the hits coming so to keep firing with the other gun. No movements were waisted by the other.

Weiss widened her eyes as she finally recognized the movements Caboose was doing, "That's gun-kata!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Gun-kata," Weiss repeated. "It's a style used in Atlas that allows a person to fight with guns at close range and with the guns even without bullets."

"So?" Percy asked.

"So it takes years to master the craft," Weiss explained. "And the bases are he had to be able to his anything within range of his bullets from anywhere. No one are age should be able to use it at the level he is showing,"

"So that just means that he's good," Naruto countered.

'No because the style was made only 6 years ago and there are 5 people in the entire atlas military who can use it. What's more only people who are enlisted _in_ the military are privy to learning it. So why does he know it?"

The two kept fighting neither letting up and giving the other an advantage. Then an advantage came. Caboose had stepped to his left. Unfortunately, it was in a small hole made by the missing parts of the stadium. He stumbled but that was all Nora needed. She swung her hammer and slammed Caboose backward and away. Not letting up she channeled the remaining extra energy she had left into one final swing. She leapt forward and got ready to slam the hammer down.

Caboose recovered and got into a crouching position. He reached for Freckles and aimed his fist with the hand not holding Freckles.

"Sheila!" Church called out understanding what Caboose was planning.

"On it!" A moment later a slot popped up on the arm there were three holes on it and they began to glow. But before he could fire and right before Nora's hammer made contact a voice rang out.

"Enough!"

Both teens stopped short of their attacks. The glowing holes began to fade.

"The fight is over," Glynda said. The two teens slowly backed away from each other. Nora had a large grin on her face.

It had been awhile since somebody had challenged her in power. This had been fun and a great way to relieve stress with the fangirls back in her life.

"That was awesome!" Naruto cheered. Now he was itching to get a fight in. He hit his fist together 3 times rapidly.

Ruby was vibrating in her seat in anticipation at her chance. Wouldn't agree with Naruto out loud but she would be lying if she said that fight hadn't gotten her blood pumping.

They weren't the only ones.

Percy began to tap his feat rapidly, Roxas gave a smirk. Blake, and Ren remained impassive but even they subconsciously reached for the weapons. Pyrrha gave a calm smile but the glint in her eyes was obvious. Yang pounded a fist into her hand. Weiss huffed and looked away. Jaune whimpered in panic hoping not to go next.

"So who won?" Nora asked.

Ms. Goodwitch didn't say anything. She just simply turned towards the overhead screen and everyone followed her have. The winner was…

 **And done. And I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more importantly the fight. I also hope you enjoyed delving a little into the Vacuo trio's past. I know it's not part of Roxas's origin but I have decided on who's origin I would start first on. You will be seeing it in a couple of chapters. On a side note about the fangirls and Nora's history with them. I do not approve of such behavior. The fangirling I can deal with but the assault NO! As someone who has seen the result of those actions I do not approve. If any of you know of that kind of stuff I urge you to please stop it. Don't ignore it. The end results if it goes through will be catastrophic and you will hate yourself for letting it happen when you could do something about it. Now unto a happier tone, I really enjoyed writing the fighting scene. Now I haven't decided on who's going to be the winner but I will by the next chapter. When it comes out I don't know, but I like to hear from you guys. So tell me in your opinion who one. I'll count up the votes and I'll decide on the winner if enough people vote. And again any opening or ending you want to see let me know. And let me know about who you want to see fight. I'll make it happen. Also don't go by the opening I used today as me using one of these as a fight. I made the opening after I finished the chapter though I will consider them as possibilities if you want to see them. Well I've talked enough. I'll get out of here and I'll see you next time. As always Read Review and above all else…ENJOY!**


	7. Round 2 and 3?

Caboose.

"Hey, its me!" Cabose called out as his picture covered the overhead screen. "Hi me!" He said while waving.

"Awww," Nora whined.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted in triumph.

"No!" Jaune shouted in defeat.

"That's my partner!" Naruto cheered. He then turned to those who betted on Nora and held his hand out. "Pay up fuckers!" The others who had betted on Caboose also held out their hands looking expectantly at team Nora.

"The match was well played by both of you," Glynda said as she complimented the two fighters.

"Ms. Valkyrie," Nora looked towards Glynda. "You showed great ingenuity in focusing on what you believed was your opponents weak point and exploited it with hit and run tactics albeit though I recommend more work on the run part. I also recommend you focus a lot more on close range fighting and increasing your defense. I saw to many openings that could be exploited in the field if you're not careful. I also recommend finding a more efficient way to carry ammo as well as reload your weapon. Not everyone will just sit in the smoke like Mr. Caboose." Nora gave a mock salute and a wink to show she understood.

"Now Mr. Caboose," Glynda began. "Your aim is very good for someone your age but not the greatest. You waisted far too many bullets in this fight. You proved that even though your weapon is distinctly for mid to long range that you are capable of close range combat. My biggest suggestion is getting better at aiming. I also take notice that you seem to only use fire Dust. I recommend more elements. The effects they have can be helpful in different situations and in different ways.

"Yes that way I'll have all the colors of the rainbow," Caboose said happily.

Glynda gave him a bland look. "Right… Anyway if you two will head back to your seats I will randomize the names for the next fighters. The two nodded and began making their way back to their friends.

"That's what I'm talking about Caboose!" Naruto cheered as he swung an arm over Cabooses shoulder when he and Nora had made it. Though he had to jump a bit. Caboose was the tallest person on the team while he was the shortest. "That means the first win of the first fight of the first the year goes to team UMPR!"

"Yay!" Caboose said happily. Percy and Roxas both huffed in satisfaction and agreement.

"Damn he's right," Jaune said irked. Then a thought came to him. "That means the first loss of the first fight of the first year is team JNPR," He whispered. Then he began to comically cry. "Whhyyy!"

"Because we are awesome," Naruto gloated. "Deal with it,"

"Yeah well it's not like _you_ got the first win of the first fight of the first the year," Jaune shot back. "You can claim it when we have a team battle,"

"Ah whatever," Naruto dismissed. "I have no doubt that the rest of us will win our first matches," Naruto said confidently. He looked to Roxas and Percy. The three gave similar grins and all pointed their thumbs up.

"Caboose can I ask you a question?" Weiss said speaking up. Caboose turned to look at her. "Where did you learn Gun-Kata?"

"Shit I didn't think she would recognize it," Church growled. As far as he had known Weiss had never been particularly interested in the military of Atlas. 'Then again with who her father is then her meeting military officials isn't so much a surprise and she probably went to visit Winter occasionally on base so she probably saw one of _them_ giving a lesson to those who wanted to learn how to do it,'

Thankfully he had an answer prepped.

"Caboose repeat after me," Church said.

"I can't say for sure because I'm not allowed to but it was from one of the 5 masters," Caboose said to Weiss. Weiss shrugged in understanding. There were so many rules and regulations in place in Atlas's military Caboose probably broke a rule saying _that_ much. But still something felt… off about his explanation. And the way he used Gun-Kata. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

She decided to put a pin in it for later. It wasn't like Caboose was going anywhere, she had four whole year's with him to find out.

"I see, that makes sense," Weiss agreed finally speaking.

"Now on to the next fight," Glynda bellowed. The students turned to see the Screen going through random pictures for the next fight.

Naruto was on the edge of his seat in hopes of being next. He really wanted to get down there and fight. That last match had been loud, explosive, and destucive.

His favorite kind.

Unfortunately, our dear friend would not get his chance as the screen finally stopped on the two names for the next match.

Opening begins.

Ima mi te iru kono keshiki wa

Naruto is shown. He lifts the goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead. Behind him are scenes from his time in the show. From arguing with Ruby to stuffing his face with food or arguing with Roxas or Percy. He gets into a fighting position and throws a few punches. He makes a swing with his leg across the screen.

iroase te iru no

After the foot disappears it shows Caboose. He is facing away from the screen and seems to be trying to draw on something. In the background it shifts threw scenes of his day to day life. From smiling at whatever Church is yelling at him about to eating ice cream messily and saying something that causes everyone around at him to look at him in shock or face fault. Caboose turns around and walks up and begins drawing on the camera with a goofy grin.

itsumo kako dake ga kagayaite ta to

Percy is looking at the screen with a confused look. The scenes in his background go from him running from a group of fangirls. To him looking at Nora in confusion as she says something to him and him and Naruto pushing at each other as they both try to get through a door first. Percy seems to realize something throws a towel at the camera.

iware te mo mi ta koto nante nai kara

Roxas is sitting down and throwing a ball at a shadow in front of him and it comes down from above him after entering the shadow. He repeats this process over and over. His scenes are that of him showing off with his swords while Jaune looks on sadly, having a staring contest with Ruby and losing and poking his head from behind a column with sunglasses and a hat on looking at something. He notices the camera. He gains a mischievous look and throws the ball at the screen.

rikai nante sare taku nai

It shows team RWBY looking at the screen with happy smiles.

gokai sareru dake

It shows team JNPR with happy smiles

dakedo tatta hitori kun ni dake wa

Ozpin appears with his teachers at his side.

hontō no kotoba de hanashi tai yo

Team UMPR is looking at a group of assailants surrounding them. They all smile and head into different directions to fight.

Livin Livin Vi – ViViD motto jiyū ni

Naruto is fist fighting Yang exchanging blow for blow. It ends with them cross countering each other. It closes in on their faces both of their eyes red neither smiling with a fist in their face.

kono sekai o azayaka ni some te

Caboose is in a close range fight with Nora's hammer and his guns. The two backflip from each other. Caboose activates 'Care Package' while Nora got ready to fire her grenades off. The two fired leading to a large explosion that engulfed the screen.

Baby Baby No Limit masshiro na mirai

Roxas is in a dual sword fight with Blake who is also using two blades. Not letting up he turns the swords into their double bladed form and clashed one last time with Blake as they stared each other down.

todoku yō ni

Percy has Neró on his shoulders with his arms hanging from it so to keep it in place. A wide smirk on his face. Four columns of water are right behind him.

tobaso u yo Scream

Pyrrha looks at him with a grin before charging with her shield. Percy took Nero of his back and stabs forward.

imēji nugisute tara

Naruto is standing on a mountain with Ruby staring back at him.

kakusa zu ni

The two slowly walk towards each other but before they collide a book covers the screen. The title says. Legends of Remnent.

Show me your

The book moves forward towards the screen.

colors ( Blood – lad Paint it black ! Blood – lad Say it loud !)

It shows 10 different scenes.

It shows a bow with an Orange and black Camo hoodie. His face was covered but from the way his mouth looked he was seemed bored.

The next scene is of a certain orange haired girl. She looks at the screen with beaming smile.

The next is of a boy with blond hair and a monkey tail. Guess who.

The next is of Roman with an army of goons behind him and a Pair of eyes looking down.

The next is of Ozpin and a group of people hiden in the shadows behind him.

The next is of Team UMPR, RWBY, JNPR, having a very rambunctious gathering.

The next is of a deserted field with swords in the ground.

The next is of a strawberry field with a man in a wheelchair.

The next is of the group of people with similar armor to Cabooses.

The last is of an emblem that looks like swirl with a small triangle on the bottom left side.

Dun

It shows Naruto looking at the screen with a juvenile smirk. His hood up and his hands in his hoodie pockets

Dun

It pans out too Ruby and Jaune next. Jaune has a calm expression on his face but his hood is up as well. Ruby has a smile on her face and her hands behind her back her hood is on as well.

Dun

It pans to the rest of teams UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR. All with various looks on their face as they stand behind their respective captains.

Dun

It pans out to show the beacon teachers, CRDL and Velvet as they all look up the screen.

Opening end.

Weiss Schnee vs. Percy Jackson.

"Awwww,"

"Awwww,"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the seats behind him. Ruby looked down as well to stare at Naruto. Apparently they both were upset at not having a chance to fight. Then the two realized they had agreed on something.

They shivered and turned away from each other.

"Welp, looks like I'm up," Percy grunted as he made his way to the stage. Weiss was right behind him.

'This should be an easy win,' Weiss thought to herself.

"Alright doesn't matter that I'm not about to fight," Naruto said. "Our second win is about to come through,"

"As if," Ruby scoffed. "Weiss is gonna win,"

"Put your money where your mouth is," Naruto countered.

"Don't want to," Ruby said. "But I will put up food," Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I'll bet a fresh batch of cookies, _and_ my dessert for the next week,"

"Ok," Naruto agreed. "I bet my dessert for next week and you can have my _first_ tray of one dinner of your choosing,"

"No you bet _all_ the dinner trays for the day I choose, and I'll throw in 2 more batches of cookies,"

"Stop shoving your cookies down my throat woman!" Naruto shouted. "How about the same extension as my bet,"

"Deal!" Ruby agreed quickly.

"Ok so for Ruby it's a batch of cookies, a week of dessert, and one dinner," Roxas said as he wrote the bets down. "And for Naruto a week of dessert and one dinner,"

"Hey I bet more!" Ruby accused. "You bet something else,"

"Fine I'll bet cookies and cream ice cream," Naruto grumbled.

"Acceptable," Ruby said.

"Shut up," Naruto growled. "Anyone else," He said while looking around.

"I'll bet a weeks' worth of Ren's pancakes and my dessert on Weiss," Nora said cheerfully.

"I'll will also my dessert on Weiss," Ren said.

Jaune was torn. On one hand a pretty girl who he thought might be interested in him. Or the guy who had proven to be helpful to him. Then he thought back to when Percy had thrown his trident. That took a lot of precise aim and power. "I'll bet on Percy, next week's dessert,"

"My bets on Percy," Pyrrha said. " _two_ weeks' worth of dessert,"

"Wow that's a lot of confidence," Yang commented. "Let's make this double or nothing. Winners and losers from the last round bet what they already did plus what they did this time,"

"Sounds fair," Roxas said. "Next week's dessert on Percy for me," He said as he wrote it down.

"Count me for Weiss," Yang said.

"Same here," Blake agreed.

"And you Caboose," Roxas asked.

"Percy," Cabose said.

"I'll just put you down for dessert," Roxas said as he wrote it down. "Alright bets are placed,"

"Get ready to taste defeat Red," Naruto said smugly.

"In your dreams," Ruby scoffed. "KICK HIS BUTT WEISS!" She cheered.

"YOU GOT THIS PERCY!" Naruto shouted. "SHOW HER THE MIGHT OF TEAM UMPR!"

"SHOW HIM THE MIGHT OF TEAM RWBY!" Ruby counterd.

"UMPR!"

"RWBY!"

"UMPR!"

"RWBY!"

"JNPR!"

Ruby and Naruto turned to Nora. "What you were calling your team name out, why can't I do mind," The two looked at her before going back to cheering. The others soon joined them.

"C'MON PARTNER YOU GOT THIS!"

"TAKE HIM OUT WEISS!"

"BREAK HIS LEGS WEISS!"

"I'LL TELL THALIA IF YOU LOSE!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Weiss shouted having enough of the yelling. The group immediately went silent.

"I take it that annoyed you?" Percy said with an eyebrow raised.

"How could you stand that," Weiss asked.

Percy immediately thought about his friend in Mistral. "I've had experience with a rowdy bunch before," he said simply.

"I bet," Weiss snorted. She didn't say it out loud but she was confident this would be an easy win. She appreciated Percy for the lesson in leadership he had taught her and she recognized him to know that he at least had enough skill to get into Beacon. But she couldn't help but feel confidant.

She had been trained by professionals, she had her lessons and everything. While not the best leader she was definitely the better fighter between the two.

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked.

"Uh sure," Percy said scratching his head. Neró weaponized into its trident form.

Weiss didn't say anything. She just got into her stance and held Myrtenaster in front of her.

"Alright…Begin!"

Weiss moved instantly. She slid towards Percy at full speed. Finish the fight quickly and efficiently.

Winter had taught her that.

Force him to back up and box him out with Glyphs. It would take him by surprise. He didn't stand a chance.

She was about to make contact. With his arm.

Wait?

Percy had moved to the side and held his arm out. The arm made contact with her neck. Percy had clotheslined her.

A collective ooohhhh had come from the audience.

"Shit that had to hurt," Naruto said.

"Looks like her speed was used against her," Blake commented.

"Who knew Percy could be brutal," Jaune winced.

"I'm more amazed that he could react so fast," Ren said.

"That had to have happened in the span of a second," Roxas said. "If that,"

"That's the power of blue," Caboose said.

"More like wrestling," Yang muttered. "Plus I think it's more sea green,"

'What the hell,' Weiss thought.

Why hadn't he used his weapon. Why hadn't he backed up like he was supposed.

'No time to think about that,' Weiss thought. 'She righted herself and activated a glyph to catch her. She planted her feet and shot off of it to get back into the ring.

That had been her next mistake. Percy thrusted Nero forward and caught Weiss by the throat between two of the, spikes. Not letting up he threw her around and slammed her in the ground keeping her pinned.

The center spike folded in to reveal a barrel. Percy cocked the gun. Weiss looked at him with wide eyes.

"And the winner is Mr. Jackson," Glynda spoke up.

It was silent.

"Wow." Jaune awed. "That uh, that did not go well for her,"

"Gee ya think," Yang snorted.

"Looks like that's another win under team UMPR's belt and another bet I win," Naruto said with a smirk. Though he seemed to be easy going his eyes had never left Percy.

"Damn," Roxas said. "Your blunt,"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged. "By the way Ruby thanks for all the food next week. I'll be eating like a king,"

Ruby crossed her arms and began to grumble to herself. She really wanted that ice cream.

Weiss was still trying to figure out what had just happened. The only person she had ever known to counter her frontal was her sister. And _she_ was the one who taught it to her. And as far as she had known Percy had never seen her fight to her knowledge except in class and she only did it once.

Had he really countered her attack after only seeing it once.

"Wow your fast," Percy spoke up as he held his hand out to her. "I didn't even know you could do that,"

Ok so he had never seen her use it and he still countered it.

What the fuck!

This boy. This unruly juvenile dropout of a boy had beaten her. By clotheslining her.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't! She was supposed to win. By all accounts she had the advantage. Or she should have.

"Mr. Jackson I must say that was quite efficient," Ms. Goodwitch praised.

"Really?" Percy asked as he scratched his cheek. "I kinda just reacted,"

"Be that as it may it is your win," The blonde said. She then turned her attention to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee I hope you learned your lesson from this,"

Weiss looked at her with confusion. "What lesson?"

"Never go in to a fight with overconfidence,"

Ok that. That had stung. Weiss's eyes widened at the implication and at the fact that the teacher could tell what had happened.

"Making assumptions in an opponent's strength can be what leads to your downfall in a fight," Glynda said loudly so the entire class could hear. "As you can see hear this fight was basically over before it began,"

Weiss looked down while clenching her rapier tight and gritting her teeth. It was a fluke! This boy did not beat her. He wasn't stronger than her! She refused to believe that a dropout was stronger than her.

"Now normally I would send both fighters back into the stance and choose two new fighters," Glynda said. "But since I was only able to give a full evaluation to Ms. Schnee I will only have her go back," She then turned her attention to Percy. "You Mr. Jackson are allowed to either pick a new opponent or I can randomize it."

"PICK ME PERCY!" Naruto shouted.

"FORGET HIM I WANT TO FIGHT!" Ruby shouted.

"NO LET ME GO AGAIN!" Nora shouted. "I HAVE TO REDEEM MYSELF,"

"FORGET THAT, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" Naruto countered.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!" Caboose asked as he joined in.

Percy looked up at his friends for a moment then at Weiss. Truth be told he wanted to choose her to give her a proper chance to show her skills so he was going to choose her. Then he felt them. The pair of eyes that he knew was still looking at him. The eyes that were telling him to pick them.

And if he was being honest he wanted to pick them. So he did.

"For my next opponent I choose Pyrrha," Percy said with confidence.

Nobody could see it but a slight smile had appeared on Pyrrha's face. And not her usual smile. This was one of pure excitement.

"AAAAWWWW,"

"AAAAWWWW,"

"AAAAWWWW,"

Naruto Nora and Ruby looked at each other. Nora just smiled. Naruto and Ruby however were glaring daggers at each other.

"Stop copying me!" The both shouted at each other.

"Me!" They yelled looking offened.

"Copying you!" They pointed at each other.

"You wish!" They mocked. Then they realized they were still doing it.

"Quit it!" They yelled.

"Make me!" They shouted as they both began reaching for their weapons.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Rose if your finished I would like to get to the match," Glynda spoke up, a tic mark on her head.

They both looked sheepish and scratched the back of their heads with embarresed smiles. "S-sorry Ms. Goodwitch," Then realized they had done it again settled for glaring at each other so to stay out of trouble.

"Wow," Roxas commented. "If I didn't know any better I would think you two planned that,"

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled.

"So are we placing bets this time around as well,"

"Triple or nothing!" Ruby immediately shouted. She had lost everything in the last bet except her lien. She needed a way to get her cookies back.

"Sure same for me," Naruto said.

"Same here," Jaune agreed.

"Yep," Yang agreed.

"Sounds good,"

"Alright so triple or nothing for everyone," Roxas said as he wrote it down. "That was easy,"

"Alright time for another win for UMPR!" Naruto cheered.

"Doesn't count to your all team first win," Ruby countered.

"So," Naruto snorted. "We'll never lose, right boys,"

"Yep,"

"Neat!"

"Don't count on it," Ruby countered.

"Whatever you say," Naruto shrugged. At that moment Weiss had made it back to the group.

"Hey Weiss it's ok you'll win the next one!" Ruby said trying to cheer her up. Weiss didn't respond. She simply sat down and looked down. Ruby reached out to put her hand on her shoulder but Blake stopped her.

Her eyes conveyed the message _not now._ Ruby seemed to understand and decided to listen for now. She would show her support when she needed to. Ruby then changed her focus to the next match. Everyone else did the same thing.

"I was hoping you would choose me," Pyrrha said as she faced down Percy.

"Yeah and to be honest I want to know the answer too," Percy answered.

"Yeah but it's too bad the others can't be here to witness," Pyrrha said.

"Oh don't worry I'll tell them in detail about how I beat you," Percy smirked.

"You do realize you're talking down to a four-time champion," Pyrrha countered

"Three-time," Percy corrected. "Your third win doesn't count,"

"Well let's make it official then," Pyrrha said as she got into a fighting stand with Miló in its sword form and Akoúo̱ in front of her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Percy said as he spun Neró.

"Are both fighters ready," Glynda asked. She received a nod from both of them. "Then… Begin!"

Pyrrha didn't waste time moving. She shot forward with her shield in front of her.

Knowing that cloth lining her wouldn't work like last time Percy decided to dodge out of the way. When she passed him he swung his trident around to hit her in the back. Pyrrha was heady however as she managed to block with her sword but just barely.

Not wanting her to gain any kind of composure Percy spun Neró around to go for another swing so to knock her out of the ring. Pyrrha wasn't having it however. She ducked down at the second swing. When it passed she leapt and back flipped over Percy so to get away from the edge.

Wanting to gain some distance she transformed Miló into its rifle form and began shooting at Percy while backing up so to keep him from moving. Percy immediately began running so to avoid the shots.

Finally, far enough Pyrrha stopped firing. Percy looked at her as he had stopped running. The two looked at each other for a moment. Then the two charged at each other. Pyrrha transformed Miló into its Javeline form and put Akoúo on her back.

The two clashed in the center. The two stood there trying to overpower the other. It was soon made apparent that Percy was the stronger of the two. Pyrrha backed up and spun to make a swipe at Percy who blocked with his trident. He countered immediately with a swipe of his own.

Pyrrha dodged the hit and made for a jab but Percy dodged. Pyrrha however didn't let up with it and kept jabbing but Percy continued to dodge. Having enough. Percy activated the other end of the second trident and swiped it upward. This caused Pyrrha to stumble backward so to not get hit.

Percy used the opportunity to make another swipe at Pyrrha. Pyrrha only managed to dodge barely but it was all she needed. Having recovered she charged at Percy and began to spin Miló around her just like she had seen Nora do during her fight with Caboose. Percy realizing the situation began to block the barrage of spins and slashes as best he could.

As the onslaught continued the others looked on with various reaction.

"C'mon Percy!" Naruto said. "You can get passed it,"

"I doubt it," Blake said. "It looks like he's about to be overwhelmed,"

"Nah my partner will make it through," Roxas didmissed easily.

"That's it Pyrrha!" Jaune cheered. "Keep at him!"

"Take'em down!" Yang cheered.

"Beak his legs!" Nora said.

Deciding enough was enough Percy released Neró into its chained staff version. Taking the chance, he wrapped one end around the Javelin and held it to stop the attack. Pyrrha not wanting to give him an advantage aimed a kick at him but Percy didn't give her the chance. He gripped Neró tight and swung it with Miló still being held by it. Pyrrha realizing what was about happen Tried to brace herself but since she was on one leg she got carried by the swing. She along with her weapon went flying across the arena.

She rebounded and managed to land gracefully as she looked at Percy. Percy ran towards her to go in for another attack. He knew distance wasn't the best way to fight her do to his weapon and his…dilemma.

He thrusted Neró still in chained form forward from both sides forcing making her block with her shield. Percy then did a 360 degree turn swinging his trident around to hit Pyrrha from the side while she was distracted in an attempt to catch her off guard. Pyrrha noticed the weapon coming at her at the last moment.

She had just enough time to bring her sword to her side to block the trident. With Neró in such a position she stabbed forward at Percy. He stumbled back but Pyrrha wasn't done. She transformed Miló into its rifle mode and began shooting at Percy. Percy focused his aura in front of him to take the bullets. He immediately did a leap back to gain distance and make him a harder target to shoot at.

He began running around the arena so to not get hit buy the bullets.

'Well it's a little earlier than I expected but I guess I could go for it.' He thought as he continued running. He hadn't wanted to resort to it but in retrospect he should have seen it coming. He was fighting Pyrrha.

He reached onto a pocket into a pocket on his center belt. He pulled out four pure two blue Dust crystals and threw them towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha noticing the crystals stopped shooting and dived to the side. The crystals hit the ground and two small balls of water formed and exploded a moment later.

"He's throwing Dust crystals with his bare hands," Blake pointed out.

"Is he _insane,_ " Weiss nearly shrieked.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked. Everybody except Caboose and Ruby looked at Naruto in shock. "What?"

"Dust crystals are unstable," Weiss explained. "It's takes so much time to harness and control the energy and actually make them usable for fights," Weiss said but the look on Naruto's face said he needed more info. "Dust crystals aren't as small as they are for our weapons in the mines. Their huge. If one were to take a piece of wildly the entire crystal would go off. And even after that if the crystals come into contact with other crystals and their constantly hitting each other or something is causing friction between them then they'll all go off in a chain reaction."

Naruto continued to stare. "So!"

"SO!" Weiss nearly yelled her right eye twitching.

"So," Blake said speaking up so as to not see her teammate explode. "Percy has been carrying pure Dust crystals in his pouches and more than likely more than one in a pouch. And he's using them in such an unsafe way that the fact that he hasn't been killed by it yet is a miracle,"

"Oh I get it," Naruto said.

"How do you not know this stuff," Weiss asked angrily. "This information is taught at primary schools,"

"A what?"

"The place you were before here!"

"I wasn't anywhere before here," Naruto answered.

Once again the entire group excluding Ruby and Caboose looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!"

Percy had charged straight towards Pyrrha. He was going to go for another close range fight. It was the best way to get his plan into action. He spun Neró around for a swing. Pyrrha held up her shield to block it.

She stabbed forward with her sword but Percy took a step back to get out of range. He activated the chains in his trident to bring the other end for a stab catching her off guard. Pyrrha quickly bent backwards as the other side of Neró passed over her. She quickly lifted Miló up to push the trident away and right herself up.

They were in a stalemate. Pyrrha was blocking both ends of Neró with Miló and Akoúo̱ so to not get hit by both sides.

"I can't believe this," Weiss whispered in shock. Percy Jackson by all means shouldn't have been at Beacon. He got in on pure luck. At least that's what she thought. She was thankful for the conversation she had had with him about leadership and her respect for him had gone up a few notches. But that was it.

From everything she had been taught and raised to believe this boy shouldn't have become a huntsman. He was a dropout that never finished school and on top of that he had got into Beacon by accident. Everything about him screamed that he wasn't huntsman materiel.

Yet hear he was in a stalemate with _Pyrrha Nikos_! This was inconceivable! Then a memory hit her. Something that Pyrrha had said to her right before the relic exam.

Flashback

 _"_ _Can you believe that guy," Weiss said. "Probably got in on a fluke,"_

 _"_ _I wouldn't be so sure about that," Pyrrha explained._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Weiss asked curiously._

 _"_ _Do you recall my third championship win?" Pyrrha said._

 _"_ _Yeah I remember," Weiss finally answered. "Some unknown had swept through the competition, only to give up in the finals,"_

 _"_ _Well he just walked away with Jaune,"_

Flashback end

No way. She had dismissed it at the time but now…

(Chico with Honeyworks- Identity starts playing)

"Your quiet the tough opponent Percy," Pyrrha said as she continued blocking.

"Yeah you too," Percy remarked.

"I bet our fight in the championship would have been grand,"

"Oh hell yeah," Percy agreed. "If it wasn't the Stolls would have been pissed,"

The stalemate continued as Pyrrha struggled. Percy's strength was starting to overcome her.

"I think they were pissed anyway since we didn't fight," Pyrrha remarked.

"Nah," Percy dismissed "They understood my reasons,"

"Oh that's good,"

"Yeah and I hope you understand my reasons,"

Pyrrha blinked in surprise. "Reasons in what?"

"In why your about to lose,"

Pyrrha looked at him before smiling. "Will see about that,"

(Cue first chorus)

With that said Pyrrha brought up both of her feet and aimed a spear kick at Percy's chest. It hit its mark and he stumbled backwards. He recovered in time as Pyrrha had leapt at him and slashed her sword downward. He brought Neró up just in time to block and use the momentum to throw her over him.

Not being deterred Pyrrha threw her shield with precision. Percy ducked under just in time as it passed over him. Still in the air Pyrrha began shooting with her rifle while Percy charged towards her. He weaved and dodged the bullets as best he could but he still got hit by a few.

Realizing what was about to happen Pyrrha turned Miló into its javelin form and got ready for another close range fight. She brought Miló down in for a slam causing Percy to fall short of his destination. Not letting up she quickly charged at Percy and went for a stab. Percy dodged and Neró to get her side. Pyrrha reacted by twirling the javelin in her hand to make it vertical so she could block the oncoming trident. As the made contact Pyrrha stood her ground. A moment later she lifted her feet to give another spear kick but Percy was ready this time. He dropped Neró and grabbed the offending legs. Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise and dread for she knew what was coming next.

With a shout Percy swung Pyrrha around and flung her. Pyrrha decided this might be the best chance to recover so she did something bold. It seemed Percy had the same thought as he kicked Neró up and aimed.

(Cue second chorus)

The two cocked their arms back and threw their respective weapons. The weapons collided with a CLANG and fell to the ground a moment later. Percy made a dash for his weapon. Pyrrha noticed that she had landed near her shield and threw it once again at Percy before running for her weapon as well.

Percy seeing the shield but didn't want to take any chances went for a risk. He leapt forward as Akoúo̱ was near him. He caught the shield and with a spin threw in right back at Pyrrha to keep its momentum up.

Pyrrha slid under the shield as it passed by her and grabbed Miló a moment later. Percy had leapt over her and grabbed Neró.

The two spun around and quickly got up. They swung their respective weapon around and swung for their opponent's neck. They were about the make contact.

 **RRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG**

The two of them stopped mid swing just at each other's necks. Their weapons mere inches from making contact with each other.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"It seems that will be all for the day," Glynda said as she walked up to the arena. Combat class was over.

"Oh come on don't leave us with a cliff hanger. The match was just getting good!" Naruto complained.

"I would like to congratulate the both of you," Glynda said, completely ignoring Naruto. She turned to Pyrrha. "It seems that your championship title as well as your name is greatly earned, Ms. Nikos. You calculated your opponents moves and responded accordingly."

Pyrrha blushed under the compliments. "Thank you ma'am,"

Glynda nodded before turning to Percy. "You Mr. Jackson surprised me very much. I see now that the scholarship you were given wasn't a fluke or luck,"

"Uh thanks?" Percy said unsure

"You reacted to your opponent's attacks and continually attacked so to not give her a chance to react or plan forcing her to fall into the flow that you created. Though I must say that using Dust crystals bare handed is quite dangerous. Which brings me to my next question," Glynda said before waving her hand around the arena. "Why on earth did you do this?"

Pyrrha finally took a moment to look around and her eyes widened in surprise. The arena had been littered with blue Dust crystals.

"At first I had assumed you had a hole in your pockets but as I observed you I noticed you were purposely dropping them onto the ground,"

Flashback

 _Percy was running so to not get shot by Pyrrha. He moved his free hand to his pouches and took out Blue Dust crystals and dropped them as he ran._

 _Percy jumped back as Pyrrha mad for a stab. He dropped a few more crystals_

 _He swiped at Pyrrha who blocked. He pushed forward causing her to stumble. As she stumbled he dropped a few more crystals._

Flashback end

"What prey tell where you planning to do?"

"Well I was-" Percy began but then realized Pyrrha was still there. Realizing that it was still a volatile strategy since he hadn't used it decided to keep it secret. He beckoned Ms. Godwitch to come closet.

Glynda hesitated but eventually indulged him. When she was close enough he whispered into her ear. Pyrrha couldn't tell what was being said but from the look of surprise on Ms. Goodwitches face it was something amazing.

"How would you pull that off?" She asked. "You couldn't unless…" Her sentence trailed off as Percy opened a small hatch in the center of Neró and showed her what was inside. Glynda's eyes widened at what was inside. "How did you get that?" She asked.

"It was a gift," He answered. Whatever was in the trident was something that enough to shock Glynda. This only raised more alarm bells in Pyrrha's head. A moment later the hatch closed and only Glynda and Percy knew what was inside.

"I see now," Glynda said. "I honestly regret ending your battle so early. Well I am sure that you two will be showing us more amazing skills throughout the year and during the Vytal festival."

Pyrrha and Percy nodded in excitement. "That goes for the rest of you!" Glynda said as she looked at the 14 gathered freshman (Don't forget CRDN is hear) in the audience. "This is only your first year and only your second day but I guarantee you will learn so mush during your time hear in honing your skills and becoming great Huntsman and Huntresses by the time you graduate."

Looks of happiness and excitement made their way across the freshmen faces.

"With that being said class is over and I will see you next Tuesday. And if I haven't said it yet then… Welcome to Beacon,"

Line Break

"Man Percy that was awesome," Naruto complimented. "It's too bad that it was a draw though,"

Don't sweat it, Percy said. "It won't be next time,"

"Your right," Pyrrha said as she walked up next to them. "Because I will be winning,"

"Suuurrreeee," Percy said sarcastically.

"Well either way I just won a buffet for next week," Naruto said. "Isn't that right red," He said smirking at Ruby.

"Quiet you," She hissed. She was miffed that she had lost. Thankfully she only had to pay the double and not the triple since there was no conclusion to Percy and Pyrrha's fight.

"And with that there are only two more wins that, UMPR needs," Naruto boasted.

"You won't get them," Ruby said.

"Watch us,"

"You won't," Ruby said.

"Red if either me or Roxas lose _or_ draw in our first fight for combat class I'll bake you, cookies,"

A spark entered Ruby's eyes. "Deal!" She said without hesitation. She couldn't say no to cookies.

"Well that just happened," Roxas commented as he walked next to Blake and Ren. When neither responded he decided to continue. "Do you two want to get in on the bet?" Again he received no answer. "Yeah great talk you two must be great at parties,"

"Yep," Was said by both Blake and Ren at the same time. Roxas looked between the two. "Dear Oum it's like your twins,"

Suddenly there was a loud shriek. The group lookd up to see a large group of girls staring at them. Well more specifically…Well you already know.

Percy groaned. "Man it's like they won't go away,"

"They're like a rash," Naruto said.

"I don't know rather to be jealous of afraid for you," Jaune said.

"How about both," Roxas spoke up as he put a hand on Nora's shoulder so she wouldn't attack the girls. Ren unconsciously stood in front of her.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked.

"I got this," The group turned to see it was Yang who had spoken.

"You?"

"Yep," Yang said with a sly grin. Without another word she walked up to Percy but she did it in such a way that sashayed her hips. She shoved Naruto aside to stand next to Percy. "Hey Percy quick question?"

"Yeah," Percy answered.

"You've had your first kiss right?"

"Um… Yeah?" Percy said.

"Good now I won't feel guilty,"

"Guilty what are mmm!" Percy was interrupted as Yang grabbed his face and brought him in for a kiss.

Looks of shock and shouts of surprise and protest went all around the friends and the fangirls.

"Well then," Roxas said. Pyrrha took a picture. Blake simply sighed at her partner's antics.

"Huh," Naruto said as he and Caboose both tilted their heads. Ruby merely side. This was nothing new for her. It was a known fact that Yang had had a few 'boy toy' as she put it back n patch. Most of which couldn't handle her and all that lasted less than two weeks. Ruby still remembered times with helping Yang sneak her 'boy toy' or just Yang herself in and out of the house so as to not get caught by their dad.

Now that didn't make her a slut oh no. While she had fun she remained _pure._

Ruby remembered one particular boy she had been with had lasted about three days. He had gotten a little too frisky with her and when he asked why she wasn't putting out like she did for everyone else he had found himself in the wall a moment later. The next day a few other boys had been beaten to a pulp after she found out what they were saying. She had made it clear that that wouldn't be happening with any of them. Ever.

Unfortunately, some people still called her that behind her back but she took it in stride. It seems she didn't mind people calling her that because her thoughts went along the lines of 'Their not brave enough to say it to my face so whatever'. What she didn't tolerate was boys saying that they went farther than they did. She had made that clear multiple times. Either you told the truth about what happened or you didn't speak.

The kiss between Yang and Percy lasted for about 10 seconds. After they broke apart Percy had this lost look in his face. Then with a smile Yang latched herself onto his arm and began leading them to their rooms. The fangirls parted ways for them but looks of envy were clearly on their face. The others quickly followed after the two.

After arriving at their hall Yang let go of Percy who still just looked lost.

"Well that was fun!" Yang said.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked.

"A distraction and a deterrent," Yang explained. "Now they will think he's taken but not for long. I give it a few weeks before one of them realizes that it was a sham or just stop giving a fuck," Yang said before smacking Percy on his back. "Until then your safe buddy,"

Percy still didn't respond. Caboose began waving his hand in front of him. "I think he's broken,"

"I got this," Pyrrha said. "Percy look blue food,"

"Where!" Percy said whipping his head from side to side. When he realized there was no blue food he pouted. "That was mean,"

"It got you out of your stupor didn't it," Pyrrha remarked.

"Man what a day," Naruto said. "I can't wait to get in the ring,"

"Seriously _that's_ what you're ready for," Jaune said.

"Yep I'm itching for a fight,"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm about to go take a shower then go to dinner," Roxas said.

"Same here," Jaune said.

"That sounds like a good idea,"

"Sure why not," A moment later the entire group had agreed to take showers and then head to dinner.

Line Break

After dinner the groups were once again heading back to their rooms to retire for the night. As the groups conversed Ruby had pulled Weiss aside to talk to her.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asked. "You've been quiet for a while now," Ruby knew exactly how long she had been quiet. She had been like this since her loss against Percy.

"Yeah I'm fine," Weiss said dismissively.

"Liar," Ruby said catching Weiss by surprise. "After that fight I wouldn't be either,"

"Oh yeah," Weiss said venomously. "And what would you know about how I feel. You've never been humiliated like that."

"Yes I have,"

Weiss recoiled from her partner's bluntness.

"My older sister is Yang," Ruby said. "And in spars she doesn't believe in going easy," Weiss thought about it for a moment and found that completely believable despite only seeing the blonde fight once and barely at that. "I've never beaten her in a spar," Ruby continued. "I get the frustration. I train and I train but no matter how much I do I always lose. And before you say it's because its older then think about this. If that was the reason then imagine my situation now," Ruby said interrupting her. "I am literally the youngest person at what is probably the best huntsman school and everyone else is yours and Yang's age or older except Naruto who's a year older than me." Ruby seemed to be slightly shaking. She wasn't used to talking about her personal fears. "So basically I'm up against all of these people who are older than me and have more experience than me. And if I could never beat my sister than what are my chances against you, or Pyrrha or Percy or anyone,"

Weiss looked down at Ruby in shock. The girl had a point. She was the youngest and everyone here had at least a year of experience over her.

"But I won't let that stop me," Ruby continued as steel entered her voice. "Every time I fall I'll get up again. And I'll keep doing that until I'm the best and can properly stand next to all of you,"

This girl.

She had all of these very realistic and justifiable fears yet hear she was. She was always smiling and trying to find ways to be mischievous. Yet behind that she was thinking of ways to better herself in any way she could.

At that moment all doubt left Weiss's mind about Ruby. She completely and utterly deserved to be here. She had earned her place at Beacon.

Weiss took a deep breath. A moment later she began to speak. "Ruby you have nothing to worry about. You'll get stronger and I'll do what I can to help you,"

Ruby looked at her in surprise then she began shaking her head. "Waahh! You're not supposed to cheer me up I'm supposed to cheer you up!" She said as her feet and hands began to move frantically in a comical way.

"Ruby," Weiss said causing the younger girl to stop. "Thank you,"

Ruby looked at her before smiling.

Line Break

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. All except Ruby. She had waited until everyone was asleep to make her way to the closet. When the door was closed she turned on her flashlight and looked at the item in her hands. It was a book titled 'Legends of Remnant'

She quickly began flipping through the stories searching for a specific one. She combed through it but became frustrated when all of the stories had not been the one she was looking for.

In reality Ruby didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she had a hunch. So far all of these stories she had read at one point or another At least until she got to the last one.

"Huh at least there was one new one," Ruby mumbled. "Legend of the of the silver eyed warrior," She said as she said the title. 'Well I'm up anyway,' She thought. Maybe it was fortune or just bad luck depending how one saw it. But no one would see it. Not even Ruby as she was to enraptured in the story as she read it.

No one would see the flashlight go out. No one would see the grimm in emerald forest and forever fall shiver for a brief moment as if feeling a dangerous presence near. No one would see Naruto's fur darken or his tails splitting into nine for the time that Ruby was reading the story in reaction to Ruby.

And no one would see how Ruby Roses silver eyes began to shine slightly as she continued to read the story.

No one would because it was only for a few minutes. And as it had come it would fade the same way. With no one knowing.

No one.

 **And that was the chapter 7. I worked hard over this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's not my longest chapter but it's one of my best ones. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to do the next chapter for you. I especially hope the mystical shrouded ending I gave you guys. And if you don't know the song I used for the fight with Pyrrha just look it up. As for the Weiss fight I must start by saying that it was necessary. It's not bashing I don't dislike Weiss. I feel this has something she needed. I know I have her the pep talk and all but the fact is that she was raised in such a way that she is by all accounts spoiled. One pep in reality one small pep talk will not be enough to change her mind. This will help develop her character in a way that I think would be good. As for Percy and Yang. Hot damn! But seriously if that's the pairing you want let me know but I keep no promises. And as for Yang as well. I don't think she's a slut. I actually know a girl that reminded me of Yang and those are her actual thoughts. She doesn't 'put out' but she has made out and or dated a few 'boytoys' And I get her reasoning on the slut thing. Honestly she;s more of a man slayer because boys are just attracted to her it's ridiculous. Personally I don't see it but that might be more do to her being a childhood friend. Anyway soon I'll have more as well as openings and endings. Send me your thoughts questions and everything else. Well as always Read, Review and… BOO! Happy Haloween!**


	8. Chapter 8

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

A few birds are seen flying through the night sky.  
hikari zenbu atsumete

It shows Roxas on top of a clocktower. A popsicle in his mouth as he looks out calmly. It then shows Percy by the ocean. A surfboard in his hand. Next is Caboosein the middle of the city. He looks around at the buildings then looks straight ahead.  
kimi no ashita terasu yo  
It then shows Naruto in the middle of a forest. He's looking up at the stars. The name UMPR appears on the screen.  
OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
Roxas on top of a clock tower. He looks at the screen with a popsicle in his mouth. He gives a peace sign to the screen.

OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
Percy is next and he is standing in a body of water that goes up to his knees. He looks out to see a bunch of boats sailing towards him.

OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Caboose is standing amongst a wreckage of metal. He turns to looks at the screen. Church flickers into existence hovering over his shoulder.

OH YEAH OH YEAH

Naruto is facing away from the camera he then turns around and gives a big smile to the camera.

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi

It shows Naruto, Jaune, Ruby and Nora are playing some kind of game involving their hands. They all stop and make the same shape. They all look comically upset.  
wasuremono wanai desuka?

Percy is struggling to pay attention to Professor Port. Pyrrha looks at him with a kind smile while Weiss looks annoyed. Caboose is next to them with a look of wonder on his face.  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
Roxas and Yang are trying to get Ren and Blake to laugh. But the two ignore them and continue reading books.

hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
Ozpin and Glynda are looking out the window of his office. The camera zooms in on his face. He gives a small smile.  
SNOWING sunao ni

Naruto is jumping down from a large height. Naruto looks excited as he does a small flip and thrusts his fist forward.  
egao ni nareta no wa

Percy and Roxas are struggling to lift up some sort of heavy object.  
futari yorisoi

Caboose is saying something to Naruto while Church angrily appears as if to correct him.  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
Team UMPR is

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

Ruby appears and spins Crescent rose around. A moment later the other members of team RWBY and JNPR appear on the screen a fast speed.  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
The members of team UMPR begin to light up. A moment later a large explosion occurs.

kimi no ashita terasu yo

RWBY, JNPR, and the Beacon faculty look on at the explosion.

Why, Why, Why

A large Shadow with red eyes looms over team UMPR as they look on at it.

DON'T SAY GOODBYE (Instumental)

Ruby does a flip in the air and activates Crescent Rose and rushes forward. A wide grin on her face. Naruto activates Savage Scurra and leaps forward towards Ruby. A cocky smile on his face. The two collide and cross each other. The screen slowly fades too white. A moment later it shows team UMPR as they take various poses.

Opening end

Jaune looked at his opponent. The difference between the two was obvious. Cardin looked ready to go a few more rounds while he looked ready to lay down.

Why was he doing this again. Oh yeah because his name got chosen in the randomizer.

Then an idea forms in Jaunes head. It was risky and the chances of him failing were high but damnit he had to do something. But he would have to be careful. Cardin decided to take the that moment to look at his scroll and laugh at something. Cardin didn't even see him as a threat.

'Caution to the wind then,' And with that Jaune charged. He swung wildly at Cardin who easily sidestepped. Stumbling Jaune turned just in time to see Cardin swing his mace. Jaune blocked with his sword but it went flying.

Cardin went in for a second swing this time bringing it down on Jaunes head. Jaune blocked with his shield and waited. Cardin kept pushing his weight down on Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose,"

Jaune smirked. "That's what you think," Then he changed his shield into his scabbard form. Cardin fell forward do to the lack of support that had once been there. Jaune stepped out of the way and let Cardin hit the ground. Taking the opportunity Jaune brought the scabbard down. It wasn't a sword but hey.

"Stop," Glynda speaks up causing Jaune to stumble in surprise.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She explained. "Mr. Arc, it's been two weekweeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin growled as he got up.

"I wouldn't be cocky if I was you Mr. Winchester." Glynda scolds. "Had this not been training or a tournament but real life Jaune would have one," She says as Cardin merely looks angry. "That goes to show that you should never underestimate your opponents,"

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Goodwitch reminded. Naruto punched his fist together in anticipation, Roxas gave a cocky smirk, Percy cracked his knuckles and Caboose was jumping up and down in his seat, but he was more excited at the word festival. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings and the students began to leave. Naruto paused to notice the negativety coming from Jaune. He was upset about something. Pyrrha looked on with concern as well.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said with narrowed eyes.

"It was day." Ren corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora hisses at the end. Yang and Caboose look entranced at the story; Blake isn't paying attention choosing to read her book instead. Percy looks confused on who to believe do to Ren interfering and Roxas simply looks amused since he was used to this.

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY, JNPR, and UMPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food. Naruto is the only one unaccounted for.

"Two of 'em." Roxas is trying hard not to laugh.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighs.

"Well it better than the haunted grimm graveyard dream," Roxas points out.

"OH yeah!" Nora begins getting ready to go into another story. Ren puts his hand over her mouth and stops her.

Ruby and Pyrrha are now looking at a distant Jaune with concern.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha begin. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asks snapping out of it.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby explains.

The other occupants decide to take this chance to stare at him.

"If this is about the match, you did good," Pyrrha encouraged.

"You did catch him by surprise," Roxas chimed in. "And that's the best thing to do in battle,"

"Guys I'm fine seriously!" Jaune reassured.

A harsh laugh is heard and the table turn to see team CRDL standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha pointed out.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby corrected.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"The time he knocked your books out of your hand." Roxas said.

"The time he opened your shield so you couldn't get through the door," Percy supplied.

"The time he pushed you in a locker and launched it," Blake brought up paying attention to her surroundings now.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune defended weakly.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin "We'll break his legs!"

"No Nora," Roxas scolds. Then his face becomes an evil grin as well. "We'll cut off his legs,"

"Brilliant!" Nora agrees.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune says.

"That doesn't make it better," Percy counters.

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" The girl shouts in pain. She stops struggling and grimaces. "Please, stop..." She begs, a slight whimper in her voice.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin says as he pulls harder.

"What a freak!" Russel guffaws.

A glint enters Percy's eyes. For a brief moment he thinks back to unpleasant memories.

"Please stop doing that,"

Percy is brought back at the sight in front of him.

Caboose had gotten up and walked over there. He was looking at Cardin with not disdain or anger, but curiosity.

"What?" Cardin growled.

"Well she doesn't want to play with you right now so you should let her go, or she might not want to play with you next time,"

The entire cafeteria had gotten quiet at this point. Percy and Roxas had both gotten up.

"What the hell are you talking about," Dove spoke up.

"Well having friends are the great and making them is even better," Caboose explained. "You can talk to them about anything, and you can give each other piggy back rides, and the best kind of friend is your best friend because you know they always have your back. Yep nothings better than a best friend…well…except maybe ice cream…or like… a talking horse"

"What are you'"

"BUT, sometimes…" Caboose started again. "You will lose a friend. Sometimes… even your best friend. Maybe you grow apart, maybe you get into a fight, maybe they sacrifice themselves. These things happen. It's just a sad, saaad, saaaaaad, sad, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, saaad, sad, sad part of life." Caboose explains sadly. "But you know…I think the very best part about friends… well the thing most people forget about at least… is that no matter how many friends you do lose…You can always make more. And… that's pretty neat." He was smiling brightly at Cardin.

"…Caboose," Ruby whispered.

"So you shouldn't be mean to her because then that's one friend you can't make,"

"Are you retarded," Cardin whispered. His three teammates laughed. "I mean seriously nothing you said made sense, why would I want to be friends with one of these freaks," His teammates continued to laugh. "Now I believe I told you to leave so boys make him leave," The other three were reaching for Caboose.

" _Touch him I dare you,"_ A voice threatened.

Cardin turned around to come into contact with the face of Naruto.

"I guarantee that you will not be leaving this cafeteria walking," Naruto said. "Not you or your friends,"

"And what are you gonna do about it you damn stray,"

"Last chance Cardin. Let the girl go and my teammate alone,"

The two captains stared each other down.

"What's going on here,"

The two boys look up to see a teacher staring at them.

"Nothing sir," Naruto answers with an easy smile. "Just correcting my friend Cardin here on a few facts about faunus's he had wrong,"

"Yeah," Cardin supported. "He felt the need to correct me and I feel more enlightened because of it."

The teacher looked at them clearly not believing it but decided to let it be. "Ok but I suggest you find a place to sit and eat,"

Gotcha teach," Naruto responded. The teacher walked off. "Caboose head back to the table I'm right behind you, and take my tray please." Caboose looked at him for a moment but complied. He waited until Caboose was out of earshot to speak again.

"Cardin I've never seen your bullying so I assumed it was exaggerated but now that I have seen it, I will let you off with a warning,"

Cardin narrowed his eyes. "Yeah and what's that,"

Naruto looked at him in the eyes. "You get one," Naruto growled. "Next time you try something like this…then I guarantee you'll wish Beacon had never accepted you."

Line Break

"Just what does he put in his coffee?" Roxas asked as they watched their teacher Professor Oobleck zip through the class.

"I don't know but I want it!" Nora said.

"NO!" Ren and Roxas denied immediately as they swerved their heads to their teacher's new location.

"Maybe he's a ninja," Percy suggested.

"Yeah or a child of some mythological god," Naruto added. The two looked at each other.

"Naaahhhh," They said simultaneously.

"I'm getting dizzy," Caboose said as the entire class turned there heads sideways.

"How did he get on the wall?"

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck explained. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said as he pointed to a spot on a large map. He zips to take a sip of his coffee and heads back to the map.

"Seriously what is in that coffee?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He continued. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few hands, Naruto's included go up. Velvet hesitates for a moment but her hand goes up as well.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!"

"He doesn't seem to sound like he feels bad about it," Blake mutters.

"No he's genuine," Naruto speaks up next to her.

"How could you tell?" Blake asks skeptically.

"Call it instinct," Naruto supplied. "My fox like instinct,"

"…That joke was terrible,"

"Don't make me get some yarn,"

Blake's eyes widened for a moment. "How did you know?"

"The same way the rest can tell," Naruto answered. The rest being the other Faunus's.

Blake sighed. She shouldn't really be surprised.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" Oobleck preached. "Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised her hand to answer.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked picking her.

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Percy raised his hand for this one.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"They could see in the dark." Percy answered.

"Correct,"

'Sweet,' Percy thought. 'I managed to answer the only question I know,'

Pyrrha looked up at him with a sly smile. "That was the only thing you knew wasn't it,"

Percy nodded happily.

"Mr. Winchester what are your thought on the battle?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said smugly.

"You're not the most enlightened person are you Cardin." Pyrrha said.

"What, you got a problem?!" Cardin said.

"Now Pyrrha I don't know about that," Naruto chimed in. "I mean are you house broken yet, Cardin."

"What was that!" Cardin growled standing up causing Jaune to wake up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commanded. "You Mr. Arc and Mr. Uzumaki will see me after class for additional reading."

"Tch,"

"Sure,"

"Oohhh,"

"Now moving on!"

Line Break

"Now remember class your report on the topic you chose is due by the end of the month," Oobleck explained before class ended. "There are plenty of materials in the library and do not hesitate to ask me or a fellow student for help if you need it. Class dismissed."

As everyone filed out Naruto, Jaune, and Cardin stayed seated.

"Now I will make this quick," Oobleck began. "Cardin, I will not tolerate those type of discriminatory remarks in my class. If you do it again we will be having a word with Professor Ozpin and I guarantee your time here at Beacon will be _very_ short. Jaune, I suggest you start going to sleep earlier or finding ways to stay up during my class. Naruto I understand your anger but let me deal with it. Let me assure you that I am more than capable of dealing with these situations." One by one they all nodded their heads.

"You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

And with that the man was gone.

"So Uzumaki, I thought you were going to make me pay." Cardin taunted.

"You didn't get away with it," Naruto countered. "So I can let it pass,"

The three exited the room. Cardin shoved Jaune but Naruto steadied him.

"You know," Pyrrha spoke up from beside them. "I really will break his legs,"

Line Break

We can't let him keep doing this," Percy said.

"I agree with you but there's not much we can do," Roxas explained.

"Weren't you the one that suggested cutting his legs off?"

"And I am tempted to go through with it but then he would be seen as a victim" Roxas explained. "And it's not like he's the only one. There's his team, at least a third of the student body and a few teachers that share his point of view,"

"Damnit I know that!" Percy was nearly shouting now. "So what do you suggest we do, ignore it."

"Hell no," Roxas said. "But there aren't a lot of options here,"

"We have to do something or this is going to escalate soon," Percy said. "Others are starting to be more open about their views as well. And if more of them get brave then eventually the Faunus are going to get fed up,"

"You're being dramatic," Roxas dismissed.

"Am I?" Percy countered. "Not all FaunusFaunuses are going to take this lying down. Eventually one of them will snap and go on the offensive."

"You sound like your speaking from experience,"

"I am," Percy said simply. "I guarantee you no good will come from this should it keep happening,"

"He's right," Church said. Caboose had fallen asleep but Church was always active. "As an AI I can see all possible angles and scenarios," He explained. "The probability of something good happening is 0%"

"So what do you suggest," Roxas asked.

"We do nothing," Naruto said finally speaking up.

"What!" Percy said.

"For now," Naruto continued. "I gave him a fair warning since it was my first time seeing it. So for now we do nothing,"

"And should he continue?" Roxas asked.

Naruto looked at his team for a good minute.

"Then we send a message,"

Line Break

"Church, can I ask you something," Naruto spoke up. The rest of his team had gone to sleep after Naruto had explained what his plan was.

"What's up?" Church asked.

"When Caboose was talking about friends earlier, he mentioned about losing friends." Naruto began. "The way he said it made it sound like he was speaking from experience,"

Church had remained quiet for a moment before sighing.

"A long time ago," Church began. Before I even met Caboose, there was a guy who Caboose considered his best friend. I don't know how much of what he said was true since I never saw it but from what Caboose told me they did everything together. But one day there was an incident and his friend lost his life," Church paused for a moment. "Caboose had…not taken it well. But Caboose told me the last thing his friend had told him."

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Percy and Roxas were listening intently. They hadn't fallen asleep.

"He told Caboose that he was in charge of remembering him," Church said.

"What was the incident,"

"It's not my place to say," Church explained. Naruto was kind enough to not ask questions.

Line Break

Naruto felt the despair coming off of Jaune in droves. When Percy had asked Pyrrha she said that he had become like this after she had tried to talk to him the night before.

Then he noticed that Jaune had become some kind of gopher for Cardin. Anything Cardin asked for Jaune would do. He Whenever one of the others confronted him or Cardin he would just say that everything was fine.

"It's blackmail," Roxas said. "Cardin has something on Jaune and he's holding it over him,"

"Shit." Naruto grimaced. He couldn't even go through with the warning he gave Cardin because Jaune would get caught in the middle of it.

Percy had not been happy. Even Caboose was starting to see Cardin in a bad light and that was saying something. But Percy was more upset with Naruto with not putting a stop to this earlier on.

And if Naruto was being completely honest with himself. He didn't blame Percy at all.

Line Break

Roxas was currently in team (J)NPR's room with the members minus Jaune.

Roxas was currently tossing a bouncy ball at the wall over Nora's bed as she jumped on it. Ren was loading StormFlower and Pyrrha was looking out the window.

"C'mon Nora we're almost at 1000 we can make it," Roxas encouraged.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked aloud but she gave Roxas the thumbs up to let him know she heard him.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren mentioned. Roxas had thrown the ball a bit harder at that.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora said "We need our rest!"

"1000, we hit 1000 bounces Nora," Roxas says as he stops bouncing the ball.

Nora shrieks in excitement while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha scowls.

The three other occupant look at each other warily.

"Mmmmm…. I guess so," Nora says though her heart isn't in it.

None of them are aware of Jaune looking at them through a crack in the door. He closes the dor and looks dejected.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greets surprising him. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Wait he's done that?" Naruto asks as he rounds the corner into their hall.

"Yeah, three times now," Ruby explains. "I honestly only thought you were that stupid,"

"Bite me cookie monster," Naruto retorted, then he turned his attention to Jaune. "So did you lock yourself out or what?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune laughs weakly as he pulls out his scroll. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah Jaune where _have_ you been," Naruto asked but the way he said it showed that he knew exactly where Jaune had been

"I, uh..." Jaune hesitated as he tried to come up with something, but just sighed and lowered his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..."

'Roxas was right,' Naruto thought.

"I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune moans as he presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby says.

"Nope?" Jaune asks as he looks up only to receive a smack across the head from Naruto. "Hey!"

"Nope!" Ruby continues completely glossing over Naruto smacking him. "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"She's right," Naruto said. "You have a team to look after now,"

"But what if I fail them?"

"Nope!" Ruby said. Naruto smacked him again.

"Don't even think like that," Naruto threatened.

"You know, neither of you are the easiest people to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune says.

"Nope!" Smack!

"Will you stop hitting me!" Jaune said.

"I will when you get a grip!" Naruto countered as he sat next to Jaune while Ruby sat on Jaunes other side.

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Ruby begins causing. Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground. "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Jaune groans and goes lower still.

"Wow Red way to encourage him," Naruto deadpanned.

"BUT!" Ruby emphasized as she gave Naruto the stink eye. "You can't be one now. You know why?"

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's just like Naruto said," Ruby explained. "You have a team now. All three of us do for now! We can't afford to go down because if we go down then they'll go down us." She said passionately.

"We come second," Naruto added. "They come first,"

"Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ruby said as she began to get up.

"Personally I don't have as much faith in you," Naruto said. "But I do believe that you deserve your position as leader, See ya later Jaune,"

Naruto was about to leave but then a thought occurred to him.

"Ruby, what did you mean by for now?" Naruto asked as Ruby got ready to close the door.

"Ohh nothing," Ruby said. "I just think that at some point your team is going to get fed up with you and commit a coup," And with that she closed the door.

"….Red bitch," Naruto growled before walking into his room and closing the door.

Jaune sits there for a moment before getting up and getting ready to go into his room. But just before he can he receives a message from Cardin.

Line Break

"Field trip! Woooo!" Caboose yells as he starts sprinting around the campus. "We are going to a field! Oh my god! This is going to be...amazing! Field trip!" Team U(M)PR look on with mild interest.

"Wait if he went through that door, how did he come out of _that_ door," Roxas asked.

"I think the better question is how are we going to stop him?" Percy asked.

The three companions looked at each other then back at Caboose,"

Damnit.

Line Break

The four freshman teams were walking through the forever fall forest with Glynda leading them.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see." She explains. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda explains as she hold up a jar full of red sap. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While the other teams begin to split off, Jaune attempts to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin says cheerfully. Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

Naruto looks at the scene. "1,"

Immediately his senses are increased tenfold. He focuses on strengthening his nose to track CRDL and Jaune, and his ears to hear what they miht be saying. The level of malice coming from Cardin had been alarming.

Whatever he was about to do would not end well.

"Hey Church," Naruto calls. A moment later Church appears on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know I can't go around revealing myself," Church told him.

"Don't worry I just need to ask you something,"

Line Break

Team CRDL was making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returned to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin says with a smile.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune says with his eyes crossed.

"Greeeeat, great, great." Cardin dismisses. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune answers.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune moans and gulps in worry but follows Cardin anyway.

Line Break

"You sure about this?" Church asked as Naruto told him what he planned to do.

"It's the only way to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else again," Naruto said. "Relay the plan to Roxas and Percy,"

"You got it!" Church said as he disappeared.

Naruto looked around before looking at his jar. Which was now empty again.

"What the hell?!"

The Roxas came out of the woodwork holding his jar close to his chest. "Protect your jars! He warned. "Nora's eating all the sap!"

Line Break

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap.

Ren, is kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands. Ren realizing to late turns around in irritation.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin says as he eyes Naruto who's running after Nora and Pyrrha who's gathering more sap.

"Naruto and Pyrrha...?" Jaune says his eyes widening. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl." Cardin growls. "Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that damn stray. Alright, boys..." Cardin says as he pulls out a box "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin explains as Pyrrha finishes gathering sap and Naruto finally catches Nora "I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asks.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin commanded. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what he would do.

Jaune turned towards the group and aimed his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"No." Jaune says.

"What did you say?" Cardin asks the humor gone from his voice.

"I said... NO!" Jaune he yells and then turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap.

The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him forward.

Line Break

Naruto hearing everything that went down smiles. 'Good job Jaune, I'll take it from here,'

"Caboose!" Naruto calls. Caboose turns to him and begins to walk torwards Naruto.

When he's close enough Naruto leans in to whisper to him. "I need to borrow Church for a minute ok,"

"Sure but makes sure he's back before the streetlights come on," Caboose agrees. "I worry,"

"R-right," Naruto says. "C'mon church,"

Naruto discreetly nods to Percy and Roxas who notice. They grab there jars and make there way in the direction Naruto is heading.

Line Break

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin says as he picks up a bruised Jaune while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune spits out as he looks at Cardin with fury. "... but you are not messing with my team or my friends."

Cardin looks momentarily shocked before recovering. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune merely smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand.

Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.

While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

Line Break

"How far did they go," Roxas asked.

"I don't know but this _will_ end today," Percy says.

Suddenly Naruto stops. His two teammates look at him.

"Well this is bad," Naruto states as he begins to take off in a sprint.

Line Break

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin threatens. Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back.

It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel shouts.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

Line Break

Meanwhile, the roar of the Ursa Major is heard by the remaining members of Teams RWBY (J)NPR and (U)M(PR), still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asks. Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouts as he runs into Yang accidentally

"What?!" Yang shouts completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel shouts as he gets out of Yang's grip and keeps running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts in concern.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby commands going into leader mode. "Caboose you're with me!"

Pyrrha looks at her teammates. "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

The groups separate and head towards their destinations.

None of them noticing the two figures running into the direction Team (C)RDL had run towards.

Line Break

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin panics.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby are running unto the scene.

"Oh, no!" Shouts in concern.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha says.

Cardin realizing this is his chance gets up and runs away.

"So much for teamwork," Ruby mutters.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet as it charges at him again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red.

He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby says intelligently.

"How did you...?" Weiss begins.

Pyrrha: "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby says mystified.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrects.

"Magnets are cool, too..."

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks noticing Pyrrha leaving.

"Yeah! We gotta tell him what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

Line Break

Cardin had managed to find himself lost in the forest.

"Damnit!" He grunts out. "Jaune will pay for this,"

"What for your mistakes," a voice in the woods speaks out.

Cardin turns around to come face to face with Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you doing here?!" Cardin asks.

"Keeping to my word," Naruto said.

Line Break

"Alright we're all set!" Church said. As he appeared next to Percy.

"Good," Roxas commented. "Then let it rip,"

"Ooowww," A voice groans.

"Quiet you." Percy says as he kicks Dove in the stomach. Roxas and Percy were standing in a clearing with the members of (C)RDL all on the ground in pain.

"3…2…1 and we're live!" Church said.

Line Break

Yang and the rest were heading towards Glynda when there Scrolls went off.

"Huh?" Yang thought as she pulled it out. The others followed her example.

Line Break

"What's this," Pyrrha wondered aloud as she along with Ruby and Weiss pulled out their ringing scrolls.

Line Break

Velvet looked down at her Scroll that had started ringing.

Line Break

All across the campus the entire student body had received the same link on their scroll.

They all looked skeptical but decided to open it

Line Break

"KeepingKeepin my word,"

"Is that Naruto?" Ruby asked.

Line Break

"What's he doing," Blake wondered.

Line Break

"It's the boy from the other day," Velvet said.

Line Break

On a tree Naruto's scroll was perched and filming his confrontation with Cardin.

"Now I believe I said that you would get one," Naruto said. "And buddy you used your one,"

Cardin chose to remain silent.

"See I _was_ just going to beat you in a combat class and humiliate you," Naruto continued. "But then…. then you went and committed blackmail. And when that wasn't enough for you, you had to bump it up with the wasps,"

Cardin felt for his mace and gripped it tightly.

"See I can let it slide if its word but what you did… well I see now that I have to send a message," Naruto said as Savage Scurra weaponized itself. Then Naruto moved.

Cardin swung his mace but Naruto ducked. Naruto brought his fist up to deliver a punch to Cardin's chest causing the plate to crack.

Cardin's eyes became dilated as he struggled to breath. Not letting up. Naruto continued to punch Cardin upward before sending a spinning kick to Cardins side. Cardin went flying but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"2," Naruto rockets into the air and comes down on Cardin.

Naruto backs up. As Cardin tries to recover.

"Get up!" Naruto commands.

"Fuck you," Cardin wheezes out. "You damn stray,"

"Tch you and your nicknames," Naruto humorlessly laughs.

With a shout Cardin charges at Naruto. Naruto activates the kusari fundo on his left.

Cardin triedtries to bring down the mace but Naruto knockedknocks it out of Cardin's hand and kickedkicks him back. Taking advantage of him stumbling Naruto chargedcharges in on Cardin once again and releasedreleases a multitude on Cardin. (Imagine super saiyan 4 goku's meteor impact from budokai tenkaichi 3 with 2 difference. Except kicking him upward he justs sends him backward and closes the distance again and at the end instead of teleporting he slams his kusari fundo down on him.)

At this point Cardin was beaten. But Naruto wasn't done. He landed on top of Cardin.

"2 plus 5 plus 3!" He shouted. His red in his hair had spread even farther and his eyes began to glow red.

Then with a shout he let lose all his fury through his fist that constantly came down onto Cardin.

Line Break

 _'_ _If I use more than three than I become more feral,'_

"Oh no," Ruby whispers in worry

Line Break

"This is bad," Blake points out concern in her voice. Her companions began to run through the forest to put a stop to him.

Line Break

"He's going to kill him!" A random student yelled.

Line Break

"Somebody call a teacher!"

Line Break

"What do we do," Pyrrha whispered.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and rose petal began to float around.

Ruby was gone.

Line Break

Percy and Roxas looked on quietly. Then both of them smirk.

Line Break

"Don't worry," Caboose said. Weiss and Pyrrha looked at him in shock. "My captain knows better,"

Line Break

Ruby had managed to find the clearing.

When she reached it she found Naruto getting off of Cardin. When Ruby got closer she noticed that Cardin looked relatively unharmed. Though his armor was in shambles. And the look on the face was one of fright.

Naruto began to breath in and out. Then he knelt down and pulled Cardin up by his shirt and whispered into his ear.

"Stay away from my team and stay away from my friends," He growled. "The next time you pull any kind of _shit_ my fist _won't_ hit the ground next to your face,"

He lets go of Cardin who drops back onto the ground.

Naruto ignores Ruby and opts to pick up his still filming scroll and looks directly into the camera.

"I'll be brief," He begins. "What you all witnessed here today, I will do to anyone I catch bullying or being racist. This goes _both_ ways," He explains. "Just try to test me and you'll end up like that sack of shit over there. And let me tell you this now, I'm not the only one with the same mindset in the school," With that he turned off his scroll.

Line Break

"Our captain is the best," Percy comment.

"Yeah," Roxas agrees. "Now let's get these guys back to Beacon," He comment as he lifts up Sky.

Line Break

Velvet looked at the scroll that had now shut off.

'Naruto,' were her only thoughts.

Line Break

Ruby and Naruto stood in the clearing silently. Neither of them said anything.

"I was tempted to actually punch him you know,"

Ruby remained silent.

"As soon as I said the third number I could feel myself becoming feral," He continued. "And a part of me wanted to just give in, let the darkness consume me,"

"Then why didn't?" Ruby whispered.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "He wasn't worth it,"

Ruby smiled at the answer. "You're right he wasn't,"

The two shared a smile.

"You know you're not going to be seen in a good light by most of the student.

"It's fine," Naruto shrugged. "Nothing I'm not used to,"

"Yeah I bet whiskers,"

"Shut up Red," He growled. But it was a playful growl

Ruby giggled. The two looked at each other with humor. Then the two seemed to realize who they were looking at and began scowling at each other.

Then a thought came to Naruto. "You know we never finished our fight,"

Ruby actiavated Crescent Rose in response. "Whenever you're ready to lose,"

No more words were said. The two got into fighting positions. The two began running at each other.

"Ruby!"

"Naruto!"

And face planted at their names being called.

Ok so their fight would have to be another day.

Oh well at least one good thing came out of today.

"Nora stop eating the sap!"

Nevermind.

Line Break

Boys and girls of every age  
A group of beowolves are taking a bow.

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
They look towards you. Their lips are moving as the words leave their mouth.

Come with us and you will see

They hold out one of their hands waiting for you to take it.  
This our town of Halloween  
They part out of the way to reveal a destroyed Vale.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
A Nevermore is flying across the screen.

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
A group of Ursi begin popping out one by one.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
A King Taiju comes across the screen and begins to try to eat itself.

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

A group of boarbatusks roll cross the screen running over anything in there way.  
It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween

A DeathStalker hisses it swipes with his tail changing the scene to pitch black

I am the one hiding under your bed

Roxas begins to rise out of the shadows slowly.  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
He grins maniacally before transforming into a (basic) nobody and lunging forward with his mouth open.  
I am the one hiding under your stairs

Percy is sitting in a swamp. He gives a watery smile while he sings as a red liquid begins to flow down on him.  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

He shows his fingers as he begins to melt into the water

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Team JNPR and RWBY minus Jaune, and Ruby are in a kneeling position with their right arm on their chest. They look up at the screen and they all look like different monsters.

In this town, don't we love it now?

Jaune is spinning around with a large grin with a top hat on.  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
His entire face is in the camera giving a dark smile He fails to see Nora behind him about to bring down her hammer on him. Her hammer smashes his head in.  
'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!  
A beowolf in a crouching position before attacking causing the civilian to scream in fear before being killed  
This is Halloween

Pyrrha, Ren and Blake appear on the screen.  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Blake and Pyrrha stab Ren who seems to bleed green ooze out of his mouth and eyes  
Aren't you scared?

Weiss and Yang appear next and look scared.  
Well, that's just fine

Until their faces morph into that of zombies and launch themselves at the screen.

Say it once, say it twice

Weiss and Yang begin to bite into a random civilian as a Nevermore flies by grabbing their heads.  
Take a chance and roll the dice

Weiss's head says the first part  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Yangs head says this part.  
Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween  
The creature Roxas turned into appars in groups and they begin to scream

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Caboose is walking across the screen as he seems to be struggling to take his helmet off.  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
He takes it off to reveal no head underneath. His voice becomes more hollow and demonic.  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair

Church is shown next as h begins to flicker into different colors. He keeps moving around the screen before seeming flying past someone who looks around in a panic trying to figure out what he's feeling.  
I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
Ruby is shown next though only her face can be seen as she is covered by her red cloak. She disappears in a swirl leaving dead rose petals behind. She appears behind Cardin and pulls her Scythe out as he looks around fearfully. She reveals her eyes to be flowing bright and she swipes her weapon making contact with his neck.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

It shows citizens being killed painfully by grimm. A woman is shown to be looking at the carnage that is happening with a satisfied smile on her face.

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Team (J)NPR pop out of graves.

Life's no fun without a good scare  
Team (R)WBY meld from the shadows.  
That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween

Team (U)MPR are holding someone down as they begin to take his organs out. The smile never leaving their faces.

In this town Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Jaune is revealed to be recovered and he once again dances as he says the words. He pulls his top hat off to take a bow. The psychotic smile never leaving his face.

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
A moment later a fist appears through Jaune's chest. Naruto's head pops from behin him and he and Jaune make eye contact.

And scream like a banshee

Naruto begins screaming in Jaune's face.  
Make you jump out of your skin

Jaunes skin peels back at the shout.

This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Team JNPR, RWBY, and UMPR begin to make a path and point there hands to an orb of darkness exploding revealing a person.  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!  
Naruto looks up at the screen with a maniacal grin on his face. Where his eyes should be is a grimm mask though his eyes are faintly glowing red. He begins to walk towards a throne. His body is covered an a dark substance that seems to be alive and blood is splattered all over him. His thrown is revealed to be made from different corpses of his victims.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
As he sits on his thrown the camera backs out to show all of his followers grimm included. Jaune and Ruby are standing on either side of him.  
In this town we call home

Team (U)MPR (R)WBY (J)NPR along with the mass of grimm are all in the kneeling position as they look on at Naruto who has the severed head of Cardin in his hand.

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Naruto begins to squeeze the head until its crushed by his hand.

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]

It shows them all going on a killing spree as Naruto looks on with a grin of evil glee. It ends when his eyes take op the whole screen turning it red.

 **Well here it is everyone. The next chapter in the adventure and a lot sooner than I thought it would be personally. This chapter was just a lot easier to write for me. And I wrote so much so I'm really happy. I think I'm going to redo the opening next chapter because I'm kinda unhappy with it. I need to do proper justice for Fairy Tail! Anyway on to answer a couple reviews.**

 **Rio Skyron do not worry about it I get it too. Stupid A/N. though I do know why they are necessary. As for this chapter just put your review for it on chapter 9 or 7. Hopefully there will be no more need for A/N's lol.**

 **Bludlust Thank you for your honesty. I won't lie I have a few issues with my first chapter but I don't regret what I wrote. I felt it was the best course for my fanfic and I stand by it. As for the characters I'm glad you think so. I've really put a lot into their backgrounds and making them flow with the srory so hopefully it'll bring in more readers. Don't worry about hiding your opinion because I enjoy them. Whether they be positive or negative. If I'm getting negatives then that mean that I can and need to grow as a writer and that brings me joy because that means I haven't reached my peak. Don't worry about censoring yourself but if you don't want it to be public then PM me and I'll listen. I am open to ideas and suggestions on stuff and that's being said to all of my readers.**

 **I hope everyone Cabooses serious moment for a second their. I flt he was most appropriate of the four boys. Don't think this is the end though. sadly racism is still a very real thingand i will be touching on it again But I must say that as a 19 year old african american I truly hope to see the day that it becomes so irrelevant that the the kids born in the future will be able to say. 'What's racism,'**

 **Anyway thats all for tonight here's a hint for next chapter…. KKKYYYYAAAAAA!**

 **Well anyways Read Review and above all else… Hail to the Pumpkin song…Happy Halloween !**


	9. It's not what you think!

**Before reading this if you haven't already than chapter 8 is no longer an A/N It's a real chapter now so go back and read it if you haven't than read this chapter. Thank you**

Things had gone back too normal after the whole forever fall fiasco. Though there were a few obvious changes.

One major one was that Yang was now more determined than ever to keep Naruto away from Ruby. And another being the wariness most of the student body had around Naruto.

Which brings us to the current situation. Team RWBY, JNPR, and UMPR were sitting at a cafeteria table all having varying conversation. They were being given a wide berth do to Naruto sitting with them.

"So I was thinking we go into town sometime tomorrow," Ruby said. "I'm running low on ammo and the teacher for the leadership class is out so I now have a free period after combat class,"

"Sounds fine with me," Weiss said. "Truth be told I could use some more dust, so I need to go put an order in,"

"Alright," Ruby said pumping her fist.

Caboose was dropping stuff into a shadow that Roxas was manipulating so that the item would land in different places where shadows were located.

"Roxas do you know what this means," Caboose asked.

"What?"

"It means that I have super powers,"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ok so here's how it goes," Jaune began. "Armor stops weapon, weapon cuts dust, dust shoots Nevermore, Nevermore eats Taiju, Taiju destroys weapon, weapon kills Nevermore, Nevermore stabs armor, Armor denies Taiju, Taiju destroys dust, and dust blows up Armor, you got it,"

"You do realize there are _so_ many holes and flaws in this game right," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah well I made it when I was seven," Jaune defended. "Do you get it or not,"

Nora and Naruto look at each other briefly.

"Yeah I think I can follow that," Naruto say while Nora nods vigorously. The three put the hands forward.

"Ready …go!"

"Dust, armor, weapon, nevermore, taiju!" All three of them hold out Weapon.

"AAWWW," They groan.

"Let's go again"

"Dust, armor, sword, nevermore, taiju," same result.

"Damnit!" Naruto groans.

Blake and Ren were both quietly reading while Yang was trying to get them to lose focus.

"So have you heard about the horse that walked into a bar,"

Silence

"Ok two beowolves walk into a car,"

Again more silence.

"You know you love my jokes,"

Percy was currently looking at a paper while scrunching his eyes.

"Percy what are you doing," Pyrrha asked.

"Looking for a reference I can use for the essay Oobleck assigned us," Percy said. "Damnit how am I supposed to know the proper way to separate water and lightning dust if their fused tofether?!"

"Use earth dust," Weiss supplied instinctively. Percy turned his attention to the girl sitting across from him. "Earth dust can serve as a conductor for the lightning dust while absorbing the water dust,"

Percy looked at her in amazement.

"I come from a family that has made their wealth and success off of dust," Weiss explained. "I can help you with it tomorrow morning if you want,"

"Sure thanks," Percy said. "It's a date,"

"Ok then," Weiss said and continued to eat her food. Or she would have if not for Yang.

"Ooohhh being bold here aren't we Weiss," Yang says coyly.

"Wait I'm confuse," Caboose says.

"Wow you move fast Percy," Roxas says.

"What?" Percy asks confused.

A tic mark found its way on Weiss's face. "Idiots," She sneered.

Line Break

Snow Fairy opening.

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

A few birds are seen flying through the night sky.  
hikari zenbu atsumete

It shows Roxas on top of a clocktower. A popsicle in his mouth as he looks out calmly. It then shows Percy by the ocean. A surfboard in his hand. Next is Caboosein the middle of the city. He looks around at the buildings then looks straight ahead.  
kimi no ashita terasu yo  
It then shows Naruto in the middle of a forest. He's looking up at the stars. The name UMPR appears on the screen.  
OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
Roxas on top of a clock tower. He looks at the screen with a popsicle in his mouth. He gives a peace sign to the screen.

OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
Percy is next and he is standing in a body of water that goes up to his knees. He looks out to see a bunch of boats sailing towards him.

OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Caboose is standing amongst a wreckage of metal. He turns to looks at the screen. Church flickers into existence hovering over his shoulder.

OH YEAH OH YEAH

Naruto is facing away from the camera he then turns around and gives a big smile to the camera.

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi

It shows Naruto, Jaune, Ruby and Nora are playing some kind of game involving their hands. They all stop and make the same shape. They all look comically upset.  
wasuremono wanai desuka?

Percy is struggling to pay attention to Professor Port. Pyrrha looks at him with a kind smile while Weiss looks annoyed. Caboose is next to them with a look of wonder on his face.  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
Roxas and Yang are trying to get Ren and Blake to laugh. But the two ignore them and continue reading books.

hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
Ozpin and Glynda are looking out the window of his office. The camera zooms in on his face. He gives a small smile.  
SNOWING sunao ni

Naruto is jumping down from a large height. Naruto looks excited as he does a small flip and thrusts his fist forward.  
egao ni nareta no wa

Percy and Roxas are struggling to lift up some sort of heavy object. A moment later another object falls making it heavier.  
futari yorisoi

Caboose is saying something to Naruto while Church angrily appears as if to correct him.  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
Team UMPR seems to be in some kind of scuffle with each other. They're in a dust cloud seemingly hitting each other as fist, legs, and heads fly throughout the cloud

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

Ruby appears and spins Crescent rose around and jumps back after making a swipe. A moment later the other members of team RWBY and JNPR appear on the screen at a fast speed.  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
The members of team UMPR begin to light up. A moment later a large explosion occurs. And a bright light shoots straight into the air.

kimi no ashita terasu yo

RWBY, JNPR, and the Beacon faculty look on at the explosion.

Why, Why, Why

A large Shadow with red eyes looms over team UMPR as they look on at it. As one the team leaps forward to fight the shadow.

DON'T SAY GOODBYE (Instumental)

Ruby does a flip in the air and activates Crescent Rose and rushes forward. A wide grin on her face. Naruto activates Savage Scurra and leaps forward towards Ruby. A cocky smile on his face. The two collide and cross each other. The screen slowly fades too white. A moment later it shows team UMPR as they take various poses.

Opening end

Line Break

"It's not a date for the last time," Weiss huffed as she sat down on her bed. It was night time and the girls were getting ready for bed.

"Suurrreeee," Yang said. "That's why it's just the two of you,"

"I'm helping him on his assignment," Weiss deadpanned.

"So you can't do it here in the room or his room," Yang countered.

"No because you guys would be rowdy,"

"Or you just wanna make sure no one walks in on you guys," Yang said as a sly smile came on her face. "Just put a sock on the door, even Ruby gets that,"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from her bed.

"Probably because of you," Blake commented her eyes not tearing from her book.

"Guilty," Yang said without a hint of embarrassment. "So what are you wearing?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the _uniform_ ," Weiss retorted.

"But that's not sexy," Yang whined. "It's the same problem I have with Ruby and her cloak,"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted once again.

"Come on, sex that shit up," Yang encouraged.

"It's against regulation," Weiss countered.

"Tell that to UMPR," Blake spoke up once again. The other girls stopped to think for a moment. That was true.

The entire team made alteration with their uniforms. Caboose replaced his white buttoned up with a blue one and dropped tie all together (Somehthing about red being evil). He also tucked in his pants into the boots. And of course he had his blue cap on all the time. Roxas left his tie undone and around his neck and replaced the vest with his black inner jacket and left it slightly open. Percy dropped the jacket and the tie was tied loosely on his neck. There was always a certain messiness to his clothing too. Like he had just gotten out of bed. Naruto basically dropped the entire top half of his uniform. He got rid of everything but the jacket. He wore his hoodie closed and the uniform jacket on the outside. His goggles were secured on his head but the oddest thing of all was that he never wore shoes. Then again he never wore shoes in the first place.

"It's not against the rules,"

The girls turned to look at Ruby.

"I looked it up," She explained. "Alterations are allowed but if it's deemed too much then a teacher will correct you. It's why I wear my cloak.

"There you go Weiss," Yang said. "So I say once again. Sex. That. Shit. Up,"

"And _I_ say once again," Weiss began. "It's. Not. A. Date!"

"Whatever," Yang said a she blew a strand of hair. "Might be better that way anyway. Means I get a chance at him."

Now _that_ had made everyone look at her. She shrugged. "He's a great kisser," She said simply making everyone remember the time when she had kissed him a while ago in front of the fangirls to get them off his back for a time. "Plus I'm sure he would prefer me over plank board over there," She continued.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh don't look at me like that! _Ruby_ is bigger than you," Yang said.

"Hey!" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time.

Line Break

Weiss was knocking on the door of team UMPR the next morning. She stood and waited patiently for the door to be opened. She had gone through her usual rituals to get herself ready. What Yang had said had gotten to her a little bit. But she wasn't looking for a relationship right now. So just in case she was prepared to let Percy down if he had any ulterior motives. She was a Schnee after all. She was ready for anything.

A moment later the door was opened by Percy. Who was wearing nothing but a towel.

She wasn't ready for that.

"Mornin Weiss," Percy greeted.

'Those abs,' Weiss thought dreamily. 'He can study me anytime,'

"Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head to get out of her stupor. Then she blushed at realizing what her thought had just been. "I-I was just coming to see if you were ready?"

"Oh yeah sure just give me a minute," Percy said. "You can come in, no one else is here,"

'What! Why does he want me to come inside?!' Weiss thought in a panic. 'Does he want to…well sorry buster but it's not going to go the way you want!' Weiss thought angrily. If he thought she was that kind of girl, then the consequences would be dire for him.

"Weiss your nose is bleeding," Percy said.

"Huh?" Weiss said as she once again came out of her own thoughts. There was a small trickle of blood coming down her nose.

"That's it you're coming inside." Percy said a hint of concern in his voice.

"No wait-," Weiss tried but Percy put an arm around her waist and gently pushed her inside the room.

As Weiss got a good look around the room she noticed a few things.

"You guys have bunkbeds?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "For some reason Naruto thought it was a good idea to make them. I thought you already knew this though,"

"No, what makes you think that?" Weiss asked.

"You were here the morning we made them,"

Weiss thought back and remembered that morning.

"So that's what Uzumaki was yelling about,"

"Yep," Percy said. "It was his idea,"

"Just like Ruby," She commented.

"You guys have bunkbeds to?" Weiss nodded in confirmation.

"Huh, didn't expect that," Percy muttered. He sat Weiss down on his bed. "Just give me a second to get dressed and we can go, here's some tissue," Percy handed her a box.

As Weiss sat down she took that moment to really look around the room. The top bunk bed on the wall that was shared with their room looked to be bolted in albeit haphazardly. The top bunk bed on the other side was no better. It looked like they only did the work that allowed it to actually be on top but not the part to stabilize it. All and all just as dangerous looking as team RWBY's. But they had lasted a few weeks so far so hey, go figure.

It was then that she noticed that there was a lack of noise in the room.

And bodies.

"Where's the rest of your team?" She asked.

"Don't know," He said through the bathroom door. "When I woke up none of them were here,"

"That's strange," Weiss said mumbling.

"Yeah but don't worry," Percy said. "By the end of today there all going to do something noticeable,"

"Like what?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know? But we'll know it when we see it," Percy said as he came out of the bathroom smiling.

"That worries me," Weiss huffed.

"Ready to go Percy asked as he grabbed the notebook on the bed

"Almost," Weiss said. "Before we go there's something I need from you,"

Percy blinked. "What do you need,"

Weiss began to fidget. She was really bad at this. 'Just ask him,' She berated.

"Weiss?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "In exchange for helping you on your assignment," She began. "You have to …t-train with me," There she said it.

Truth be told she was still frustrated with how easily she lost in her fight with him. And frankly from what she had seen in the past 2 weeks since being in class with him, he was the only person so far who would be blunt and honest with her completely. Truth be told she knew she had an ego. Winter was the only other person who would be blunt with her and wouldn't put up with any rudeness.

The consequences were to spar with her until _she_ got tired.

Winter _never_ got tired.

"Yeah sure," Percy said.

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Really," She said in disbelief. That had been far easier than she had expected.

"Yeah why not," Percy said. "It's not that big a deal.

"W-well alright then," Weiss said. "Let's head to the library. And remember this _isn't_ a date,"

Percy blinked in confusion. A date? He slowly nodded and then opened the door to the hall and the two began to walk to the library.

Line Break

"They're on the move," A voice whispered as they saw Percy and Weiss come out of the room and make their way to the library. Quietly Yang, Nora, Caboose, Jaune, Pyrrha and Roxas began to follow their friends.

"I thought Naruto and Ruby wanted to come," Jaune said.

"Naruto did but he had to talk to the leadership class teacher this morning," Roxas explained.

"Ruby woke up late," Yang supplied. "She was just getting in the shower when we left."

"Hey less talking more stealthing," Nora hissed.

"That's not a word Nora," Pyrrha corrected.

"SSHHH!"

"Alright their far away enough, everybody move," Yang commanded and as one the group stealthily followed after the two.

Line Break

"So what exactly was your topic?" Weiss asked. The two had entered the library.

"The history of Dust and its increase in uses over the years," Percy said. "Basically talk about Dust and how it's been used,"

"That doesn't sound too hard," Weiss said. "Why do you need help with it,"

"Because I know the ways it has been used but not how it came to be and such," Percy answered.

"Ok that is a bit more difficult but shouldn't be too much of a problem for me,"

"Really," Percy said. "That's great, hopefully we'll be done before noon,"

"Alright, were should we start,"

Line Break

"I don't think this is a date," Jaune pointed out. They had been spying on their friends for about 15 minutes now and so far, all they were doing was reading.

"Be patient it only just started," Yang chastised.

"I don't like being patient," Nora said practically vibrating in her hiding spot.

"It's true," Roxas said. "Asking her to stand still is like asking Ruby to cut back on cookies."

"That bad huh," Yang grimaced.

"You have no idea,"

Line Break

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed. She looked around. 'Somebody must be talking about me, oh well I'm just going to keep enjoying this,' She thought to herself in complete bliss.

"Aaahhh morning showers are the best way to start the day," Ruby thought as she sighed under the warm water pouring down on to her.

Line Break

"Ok so putting Dust in clothes came _before_ putting them in weapons," Percy said.

"Yeah," Weiss answered. "It served as a way to harm grimm in any situation,"

"Ok makes sense," Percy said as he began to write it down in his notes.

"Don't you want to know why they switched to weapons?" Weiss asked.

"Because of the dangers," Percy said catching Weiss by surprise. "Putting Dust in clothing is dangerous. If you're not careful with how you use it, you can end up doing serious damage to yourself or worse,"

"That's correct," Weiss said. "But how did you know,"

For a brief moment there was a glint in Percy's eyes. But it passed just as quickly.

"My girlfriend gave me an hour long lecture on it after I told her I would try doing it," Percy said as he smiled. "She called me stupid and said that I shouldn't do it,"

"I'm guessing you listened," Weiss asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Percy chuckled. "She was always lecturing me about things like that,"

Weiss had picked up on the 'was' but chose not to mention it.

"Hey again thanks for this," Percy said changing subjects. "I really do appreciate this,"

"It's no problem," Weiss answered. "Truth be told. This can help me with my own topic,"

"Yeah and what was your topic?"

"I have to choose one of the first families and their influence and roll in the early years to now," Weiss answered. "I think the family I chose is a good one plus I've always been curious about them,"

"Which family did you choose," Percy asked.

"The Olympian's,"

Line Break

"Man this sucks," Naruto grumbled as he made his way back to his room. The leadership teacher had informed him that do to him constantly sleeping in class he was falling behind. So he assigned Naruto an essay assignment and said he had a week to complete it.

"Man how am I supposed to know the 5 qualities are needed for a leader," Naruto grumbled. Then he remembered he was neighbors with 3 other captains.

Well, Cardin was out. He wasn't going to ask him.

"Hey Jaune you in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked on team JNPR's door.

Line Break

"Ahh that was nice," Ruby sighed as she got out of the shower. After she dried herself off she reached for her clothes but noticed that none were there. "Damn, guess I didn't grab them," Ruby peaked her head outside the door and noticed that no one was there.

She sighed in relief.

"Perfect,"

Line Break

"Blake?" Naruto asked. "Why are you answering JNPR's door?"

"Yang was too loud this morning and she kept bugging me about going to spy on Percy and Weiss," Blake said. "So I came over here to read since Ren was the only one here,"

"That…makes sense…I think? So Jaunes not here,"

"Nope," Ren said.

"I think Ruby's still there," Blake said. "She was sleeping when I left,"

"Ok thanks," Naruto said as Blake closed the door.

Naruto made his way to RWBY's door. He reached the door and opened it.

The moment that was to come in the next few seconds would be burned into Naruto's memory for the rest of his life. In the later hours and days to come Naruto would constantly ask himself a single question. 'Why didn't I knock,'.

Naruto opened the door.

"Ruby you in here?" He asked. His eyes made contact with hers. Then he noticed that she was in only a towel. That wasn't the moment.

"Naruto?" Ruby jumped in surprise. That wasn't the moment.

Ruby had been so taken off guard at Naruto's sudden appearance she had loosened her grip on her towel. Ruby's towel dropped to the floor.

Naruto blinked. He soon realized what he was seeing.

That was the moment.

Line Break

Percy's face darkened the second Weiss uttered the name.

"The Olympians?" Percy scowled.

It seems Weiss didn't notice the change in the atmosphere.

"Yeah," She said. "Their family was extremely helpful during the fight with the grimm. I just don't know how. All I know is that they were majorly involved with Dust."

"They had an understanding of Dust that no one had." Percy explained. "They found ways to manipulate dust and use it for power sources within weapons. Many believe that without them the advancement's we've made in using Dust wouldn't be here."

Weiss looked at Percy in shock. "You seem to know a lot about this family,"

"Yeah," Percy whispered. "I'm _very_ familiar with _that_ family,"

Weiss looked at him weirdly. "What do you-,"

" **KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ,"

"What was that!" Percy asked as he looked around.

"Wha-!" Weiss began as she too looked around in alarm.

"RUBY!"

Weiss and Percy turned to see their friends in a corridor.

"Yang!?" Wiess asked wondering why she was there.

"Caboose!?" Percy asked.

"Hi Percy," Caboose waved.

"Our covers been blown scatter!" Nora yelled as she dived to the right and Jaune dove to the left. Pyrrha looked embarrassed and tried to hide behind Caboose. Roxas merely gave a wave with his hand.

"That scream was Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran out of the library.

Percy didn't waste any time. Pretty soon he and the others were on running after Yang.

Line Break

A man was in a room was grading papers for his class when he felt it. He looked up into the general direction of Beacon. His eyes narrowed at the sensation he was feeling. Somebody saw something they shouldn't have. He made a mental note to call Ruby tonight.

Line Break

In another room another man was sitting at a desk drinking from a flask. As he made for another swing he suddenly crushed it in his hands. He blinked a few times before shaking it off. He decided to see how his friend was doing. But he noticed how he had the urge to check on his little niece later on.

Line Break

" **KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,** " screamed Ruby.

Naruto didn't even hesitate when he closed the door. "I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"What happened!" Blake yelled as she pushed team JNPR's door opened. Ren was right behind her standing in a fighting position ready to take down whatever caused one his friends to scream like that.

"Nothing!" Naruto squeaked, his face a deep crimson.

"Ruby are you alright!" Blake yelled as she shoved Naruto out of the way to get in her room. "Ruby wh-," Blake stopped talking after she opened the door. Ruby was on the ground covering herself. With a towel. And muttering to herself.

"He saw, he saw he saw, he saw," She repeated as if it was a mantra.

Blake quickly put two and two together.

She slowly closed the door and proceeded to look at Naruto who was now hiding behind Ren.

"It was an accident!" Naruto defended.

Blake just looked at him with a neutral expression. Honestly Naruto would have preferred an angry look.

A moment later the door opened and Ruby came out fully dressed. Her eyes were shadowed but it was easy to tell that she was _livid._ "Naruto,"

Scratch his previous statement. He preferred the neutral look.

Ruby turned her eyes to Naruto and Ren. Ren promptly moved out of the way. He didn't know what Naruto did but he knew that he was not going to stand in the way of the clearly pissed off scythe user. He learned from Nora that female fury was not something to be tested.

"Ruby I'm so sorry!" Naruto began. "It was an accident, I just needed to ask you a question. And in retrospect I realized I should have knocked. But don't worry I didn't see anything."

Blake's eyes widened and she started motioning with her hand to Naruto to shut up. Ren merely looked confused. Didn't see what?

"You didn't… see anything," Ruby whispered.

"Yeah I didn't see anything, nothing at all," Naruto said. Blake palmed her face.

"Idiot," She muttered.

"Yeah I saw absolutely noth-pugaw!" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence on account of his face being kicked. He went flying into the wall. "W-why?" he rasped.

Ruby merely huffed and walked back into room scowling.

"I tried to warn you," Blake said.

"Did anyone get the number of that boot?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Ruby," Blake answered.

"Thank you,"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. She had rounded the corner to her hall. What she saw was a body in the wall, Blake shaking her head, and Ren looking confused.

"Where's Ruby!" Yang shouted in concern.

"She's fine," Blake assured.

"Then why did she scream!"

Blake didn't know exactly know how to answer that. She was very aware of her partners dislike for Naruto and her overprotective streak of Ruby. So Blake had no doubt in her mind that if she were to tell Yang that Naruto saw Ruby naked… well… It was nice knowing Naruto.

"Blake, what _happened_ ," Yang asked again. At that moment the rest of their friends had squeezed into the hall.

"Ok what happened," Roxas asked. "Did we miss anything,"

"No," Ruby said as she came out of the room. "Everything's fine,"

"But why did you scream?" Yang asked.

"Yeah we heard you in the- is that Naruto in the wall?" Percy asked noticing his team leaders condition.

"Why yes Percy," Ruby said. "Yes, it is,"

"…"….Why?"

"Good question. Well, Naruto why are you in there?" Ruby asked and everybody had a since of foreboding.

"Ummm?" Naruto began, his voice echoing through the wall. "I fell,"

"You… fell," Weiss repeated.

"Yes, I fell and did nothing else after coming back from my meeting with the leadership teacher," Naruto confirmed. "Which reminds me… Jaune, Ruby would you be willing to help me with this assignment?"

"Umm sure," Jaune answered.

"I don't mind," Ruby said her voice overly sweet.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

After calming Yang down the groups began to go their separate ways. Percy and Weiss agreed to continue their session at a later date. They didn't say the date as Weiss didn't want to be followed again. Slowly all of them retreated to their rooms and the hall was silent once again.

"Umm, guys," Naruto said. "I'm still in the wall.

Line Break

"Why didn't I knock?" Naruto asked himself.

A few hours had passed and Naruto was walking through the emerald forest. He was stressed out. He got permission to roam through the forest as long as he never past the barrier line. The bigger grimm never came that far out of the forest. So here he was walking around waiting for some grimm to show themselves.

"It's not my fault," He grumbled. "You should have locked the door,"

He was stressed because he couldn't get the image of Ruby out of his head. He doubted he ever would.

"Man, I'm never going to live this down," Naruto nearly shouted before calming down. "She's more developed then I thought… could give her sister a run for her money in a few years…wonder what they feel like," Naruto's hand began to move in front of him in a very suspicious manner. His eyes widened as his brain finally caught up with him his mouth and his hands.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH," He shouted while covering his face with his hands. "Damnit! Get out of my head,"

"Ggggrrrrrr,"

Naruto turned around to come face to face with a group of Ursa. He smiled as Savage Scurra activated.

"I just found the perfect way to get it out of my head,"

Line Break

The screen was black. A moment later it split into two. On the top half was Weiss and on the bottom half was Percy. A moment later both Roxas and Yang entered the scene to sit by their respective teammate.

"So," Roxas and Yang began simultaneously. "How was it?"

Percy and Weiss looked at their friend. "How was what?" They asked at the same time.

"You know, the date," They responded.

Weiss huffed. "It _wasn't_ a date," She said with annoyance.

Percy blinked. "It was a _date_?!" He asked in shock.

"Sure it wasn't," Yang said slyly.

"Yeah it was couldn't you tell," Roxas supplied.

"No!" Percy answered.

"It wasn't!" Weiss answered Yang.

"If you say so," Roxas shrugged.

"Liar," Yang said.

"I can't believe you guys were spying on us!" Weiss scowled.

"But still, I can't believe you guys were in the library at the same time we were," Percy said. "What a coincidence huh"

"Sure was," Yang and Roxas asked simultaneously. "So where are you heading,"

"To the arena," Weiss and Percy answered. "Sparring match with Percy/Weiss,"

Yang and Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Ooooohhhhh,"

"What," Percy asked confused and Weiss asked annoyed.

"So you're going to her/him again," Roxas and Yang asked.

"Yeah so," Percy and Weiss responded.

"It's to spar with her," Percy said.

"It's to train with him," Weiss responded.

"Isn't it kind of late to be 'sparring' Roxas said using air quotes.

"' _Training_ ' right," Yang said using air quotes.

"Moron," Weiss scowled as she got up to leave.

"Uhhhh?" Percy asked confused. A few moments later their as a knock at the door.

Percy got up to go open it.

"Hey Weiss ready to-whoa!" Percy said as Weiss grabbed him and bean dragging him to the arena.

Roxas and Yang were still sitting on the beds in their rooms.

"She so wants him," Yang said.

"She so wants him," Roxas said.

Line Break

"Ahh I feel much better," Naruto said as he cracked his neck. He was sitting down surrounded by dead Ursi that were slowly fading.

"aaahhhh,"

Naruto turned around and heard a weak growl.

"aaaahhhh,"

"What the hell?" Naruto wandered as he decided to follow the sound.

The closer he got the more prominent it became. As Naruto got closer he noticed a beowolf. A beowolf that was charging at him. Naruto jumped back to avoid the swipe. He recovered and got ready for the next assault but noticed that the beowolf didn't keep charging.

It had stopped. As Naruto got a good look he realized that the beowolf had a scar on its right eye. It was the grimm from the relic exam. The one that had called for a retreat before they met the alpha.

"Guess you didn't die," Naruto quipped. The beast merely growled. Naruto charged at it. He aimed a fist at it but the creature blocked and pushed him back. Again he didn't charge at Naruto. Naruto recovered and activated his Kusari Fundo's and threw them at the beowolf. Much to his shock the beowolf jumped and to avoid them. When they went under the beowolf he pushed his feet down so he would be standing on top of the chains.

Naruto observed the creature in front of him. This damn thing was stronger than the one he had fought with his team. Then pieces started to fit. He had been the only one that never attacked. When he ordered a retreat the other beowolves had listened.

"You were the alpha," Naruto said. The beowolf merely growled but he still didn't move to attack. Why?

"aaaahhhhhhh!"

Naruto looked past the beowolf to notice an Ursa approaching a group of rocks. Where the scream had come from. The beowolf immediately left to attack the beast. The two creatures began to tussle. Eventually the exchange lead away from the clearing.

"aaaaaahhhhh!" Naruto deciding to take the chance approached the rocks. What he saw made Naruto realize why the beowolf never charged. Inside the crevice was a grimm that had gotten stuck.

Now Naruto wasn't completely sure how grimm were formed. Himself included. But there was one thing he could confirm.

He had never seen a grimm so small. He noticed that the thing had its leg caught in between two rocks.

"Got yourself in a jam there huh," Naruto said to the little guy.

"ggggrrrr," It growled at Naruto but the fear was evident.

"It's ok I'm going to get you out of there real soon," Naruto said. But before he could make any effort he was tackled. Naruto looked to see the beowolf attacking him.

"Easy there scar I'm here to help," Naruto replied. Of course the beowolf now called Scar merely raised its claw to bring it down on Naruto. "Ok guess reason isn't working. 2!" Naruto raised his arm to grab Scar's other hand and threw him off. Naruto rolled back into a crouching position. "Ok I'll just have to knock you back so you know I mean no harm," but before the two could charge at each other a group of Ursa surrounded the two.

The Ursa didn't hesitate as they charged at the beowolf. Naruto just watched all of it happen.

An Ursa made for a wild swing at the beowolf. When it was done with the swipe it noticed something was wrong. The arm it had swiped with was gone. The Ursa looked on in shock. It didn't have long to contemplate what happen or even shout in pain as a moment later its head had been sliced off.

The beowolf gave a menacing look to the other Ursa. Its message was clear. ' _Come of you dare,'_

The Ursa's didn't hesitate. Ursa's? Ursi? Whatever.

Naruto had to give Scarface credit. He definitely earned the title of alpha. He was hacking threw Ursa after Ursa. The beowolf fought back but it was clear that there were to many for him to handle. It became clear when an Ursa got behind him to smash him and probably kill him. Or at least it would have had Naruto not spear kicked it.

"Stay away from my kill fuckers!" Naruto shouted. He wanted to be the one to end the grimms life. Scarface looked at Naruto and growled. "Shut up," Naruto snapped.

The Ursa's quickly recovered and surrounded the two. The two stood back to back as they looked at their opponents.

"This doesn't make us friends," Naruto said. "Once their done we can go back to killing each other,"

"GGGGGRRRRR," Was Scarface's response.

"Couldn't agree more," Naruto said. Then the two charged into the fray.

Line Break

Weiss collapsed on to arena floor. This was ridiculous.

"Let me know when you're ready to go again,"

'Easy for you to say,' Weiss scowled. This was the _sixth_ time Percy had brought her to the ground. And each time it was in under a minute! It was infuriating to say the least.

Was she really this week?

"It's not that your week," Percy said as if reading her mind. He held his hand out to her to help her up. She continued to scowl but took it. "It's that your stiff,"

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"I mean from the way you move and fight," Percy explained. "Weiss do you realize that you were _literally_ getting in to your fighting stance one step at a time. Plus it doesn't help that you keep charging me,"

Weiss blinked. She wanted to protest but now that she thought about she did do that. She even did it in the forest during the relic exam.

"Out there, the enemy is not going to wait for you," Percy explained. "I'm guessing you've only ever fought in controlled environments right,"

Weiss hesitated but reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thought so," Percy sighed. "Now that's not necessarily a bad thing but it does leave you at a disadvantage,"

"How so?" Weiss asked genuinely curious.

"Well I mean since the environment then you weren't in any _real_ danger. Don't look at me like that its true," Percy said reprimanding the offended look on Weiss's face. "I'm not saying it wasn't tough, but somewhere in your mind you _knew_ that no matter what you would be ok, you knew that no _real_ harm would come to you,"

Weiss thought about it for a moment and realized that he had a point. The scar she had _was_ a freak accident. Her father had _not_ been happy when she came home with it. Then a thought came to her.

"What about the Mistral tournament," Weiss said. "That was a controlled environment,"

"That's different," Percy said. "In that situation you're technically fighting an unknown. Someone who's trying to win the tournament that you wish to win as well," He continued. "Short of killing blows anything went. I mean it _was_ Mistral,"

It wasn't a secret that Mistral was the shadiest of the four kingdoms. A lot of their Huntsman and Huntresses usually went rogue or became mercenaries. Not that was the schools fault. It was just hard not to when there were outside influences and most of them were of the less savory variety.

"Not the best environment to grow up in," Percy said.

"I suppose not," Weiss nodded in agreement.

"You're a capable fighter Weiss you just need to learn how to think more on your feet," Percy said. "And loosen up, tell you what for now get to the point where you don't even think about the stance, you can just get in it instantly."

"And then," Weiss asked.

"And then you learn to think on your feet,"

"And then?"

"And then we fight and maybe you get a lucky hit in and win,"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Kidding kidding," Percy chuckled.

"Hmph!" Weiss huffed crossing her arms and looking away. "Jerk," She muttered to herself.

Line Break

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA GO!" Naruto shouted as the last Ursa dropped, he received no response. "GOOD!"

Naruto turned his attention back to Scar. "Now where were we!" He growled. Before the two could attack each other their original reason for being here made itself known.

"aaaaahhhhh," The two turned back to the rocks. Naruto sighed before walking towards the crevices.

"gggrrrrr!" Scarface threated.

"Shut it!" Naruto demanded. "2 plus 5,"

Naruto punched the rock on the left causing it to shatter and then whipped his tail around to quickly grab the little grimm. He put it in his hands and held it.

"You are without a doubt the smallest grimm I have ever seen," Naruto stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrap and gently wrapped the little grimms leg. As Naruto got a good look at the grimm he realized there were slight differences between it and the beowolves. Honeslty it looked more like a fox.

But Naruto had no doubt that it was still deadly. After wrapping it Naruto got ready to return the little guy Scar.

"GGGGRRRRR,"

"Hold your horses I'm almost done," Naruto commanded.

"GGGGGRRRRRRR,"

"What!" Naruto said turning around and noticed the problem. Behind them was a King Taiju. "Great," Naruto deadpanned. He zipped his hoodie up and put the little grimm inside it. "Hold on little buddy we're not out of trouble yet," He said to the grimm. "And if you scratch me we will have words,"

"aaahhhh," The grimm said.

"Right,"

And for the second time that day Naruto found himself fighting alongside a grimm.

The snake charged at the two and they jumped out of the way. Naruto headed aimed for the black head that hadn't attacked. He jumped into the air and drop kicked it.

"How do you like that!"

 **"** **HHHHHSSSSSSSSS,"** The Taiju shook its head and lunged for Naruto. Naruto blocked as it pushed him back.

Scar in the meantime had jumped onto the back of the snake's white head. When he landed he began to rip through the head. The Taiju hissed in defiance and through Scar off. The beowolf rebounded and went in for another round.

Naruto deciding to follow scar's example jumped on the black head but instead of clawing he merely kept punching the head. "Take it you son of a bitch!"

The Taiju's other head decided to interfere. It lunged at Naruto who jumped into the air. Quickly adjusting himself Naruto cocked his fist back.

"2!" He shouted before punching the head down. It didn't land on the ground however. It landed on the claws of Scar. As soon as the claws penetrated, he ripped its neck open killing it instantly.

"Yeah that wha-," Naruto began but he was interrupted by the other head swallowing him.

Scar looked on in what appeared to be shock. The Taiju got ready to go for Scar but before he could his head jerked. Then it jerked again. Its head kept jerking until an arm stuck out the top of his head. The head keeled over.

A few moments later the mouth opened and Naruto walked out. The little grimms head sticking out of his hoodie.

"Not a word," Naruto growled. Scarface just looked on passively. Though there was a gleam in his eyes. Naruto didn't like that gleam.

"Alright you," Naruto said as he took the grimm out of his hoodie. "Time to go," He sat the grimm down in front of Scar. Scar eyed Naruto for a moment. "What, you wanna continue, because I'll be more than happy to oblige," Naruto snapped.

"GGGRRRRR," Was Scar's response. The two looked at each other for what felt like forever. But eventually Scar stopped growling and turned to leave.

Naruto turned the other way and made his way back to Beacon.

"Yip!"

Naruto turned around to see the little grimm following him.

"No," Naruto said. "You go that way," Naruto said pointing to where Scar was waiting. "Your alpha is over there,"

The grimm turned around to look at Scar. "Yip yip yip!"

The beowolf merely growled. This went on for about thirty more seconds.

"Are… are they actually discussing this?" Naruto asked aloud. Finally, Scar made one last sharp growl. He looked at Naruto for a moment and growled at him.

The little grimm began to jump around in excitement. Apparently whatever they were saying the little guy had wonone.

"Now hold on a second," Naruto began but Scar was already gone. "DAMNIT GET BACK HERE YOU OVER GROWN FURBALL!"

"Yip!"

Naruto glared at the tiny creature in front of him. He simply turned around and continued his way back to Beacon.

A moment later the grimm was on his shoulder.

"I won't feed you," Naruto said.

"Yip!"

"And if you get caught I won't save you from getting killed,"

"Yip!"

"You better be house broken damnit,"

"Yip!"

"Is there any other sound you make,"

"Ggggrrrrrrrrr,"

"…"…..I'll take it,"

Line Break

Naruto entered the hall to his room when he ran into Blake. The two stared at each other for a good minute.

"How goes it catgirl," Naruto greeted.

"Don't call me that," Blake twitched. "Where have you been," Blake asked. "No one's seen you since this morning.

"Well after I was so graciously _helped_ out of the wall I decided to go for a walk," Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I see," Blake responded.

"So by the looks of it, you and Red didn't tell anyone about this morning,"

Blake shrugged. "If we had Yang would have destroyed you,"

"Point taken," Naruto agreed. "Which reminds me do you know what her beef with me is? I mean I'm used to hostility and all but usually because of my Faunus status,"

"She doesn't trust you for some reason," Blake responded. "Weiss just doesn't like you because you're a Faunus. No surprise though, she _is_ a Schnee,"

"What does her being a Schnee have to do with it?"

Blake stared at him. "Don't you know about her family?"

"Not really no,"

Blank stared at him for a moment. "Where are you from exactly?"

"Outside the kingdoms," Naruto responded.

"So am I and I still know about the Schnee family," Blake countered.

"I'm from _way_ outside the kingdom,"

"How far exactly," Blake asked.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. "Let's just put it this way. The world is a really big place,"

Blake looked at him for a moment before responding. "Fair enough," Blake replied.

"So is it because Weiss is in your team that you choose to hide," Naruto asked.

"That's none of your business," Blake bit back with narrowed eyes.

"My bad," Naruto said holding up his hands in surrender. "But I would tell them eventually," He urged. "If you wait too long then it's going to backfire and end up hurting you and the ones you care about,"

"I said it none of your business!" Blake nearly shouted. "How would you know what I'm going through!"

Suddenly Naruto got an image in his head. It was of a girl with short indigo hair, her eyes were shadowed. She smiled in Naruto's direction.

' _Naruto!_ ' She called out to him with happiness and warmth all throughout her voice.

"Because," Naruto whispered and the bitterness in his voice was enough to calm Blake down and actually look at him. "I went through it,"

Line Break

"Where have you been?" Roxas asked as Naruto walked into their room.

"Nowhere in particular," Naruto answered. "Hey guys? You know how you said you wanted a pet,"

"No," Percy said.

"Never," Roxas answered.

"I already have Freckles," Caboose said as he petted the gun in his hands.

"Thank you Caboose," The gun responded.

"Well we got anotheraother one," Naruto said. The next moment the little grimm popped its head out of Naruto's hoodie.

"YIP!" It squeaked.

"Naruto," Church began. "Is that a grimm?"

"Why yes Church," Naruto responded. "Yes, it is,"

Ending study x study RWBY version.

Saenai desho, konnan ja Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichau yo

Ozpin is looking at the screen while wearing a casino dealer outfit with a visor. He's holding a card in his hand. He flips the card 5 times. Each time reveals one of the 5 face cards from jack to joker.

Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa ? Naked soul, wake up

It shows Ruby in her pajamas as she looks around awkwardly before trying to dance in a provocative manner but it's clear she has no idea what she's doing or just doesn't want to. It ends with her spinning causing her to become dizzy and fall down.

Imaichi poin dakedo damasarete agenai

It shows Weiss wearing a lingerie night gown with a small blush on her face as she moves in a provocative albeit stiff way. It ends with her making the pose thatvlooks suspiciously like flash dance. (You all know the one).

Genzai shinkoukei yaru shikanai desho don't you know? Baby

Blake is next as she is a one-piece swimsuit that hugs her curves. She looks on with an annoyed face as she begins dancing in a way that shows off her hips. In the end she makes a teasing pounce as it seems she got into it at the end.

Datte ima kyun toshite sanbyougo no hoshou wa nai no

Last is Yang and she's the most into it. She's wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is clearly to small for her as she begins to dance in a provocative manner without any shame. It ends with her bendin down and looking up and sending a kiss to the camera.

Yosougai kyacchi shita shigunaru kimi wa nani mo shiranai Tokimeki he to shinka shiteiru no wa

It shows all three teams as they seem to be at lunch all doing different activities. Some with each other.

No no no toppu shiikuretto naisho naisho desu

It shows team CFVY standing together. Then it moves to the teachers. Glynda looks like a casino waitress while Port and Oobleck look like bartenders.

It ends with Nora and Pyrrha in skintight suits hugging each other tightly. Nora looks excited and Pyrrha gives an embarrassed smile.

Ieru wake ga nai !

Ozpin have his hands across from each other as the cards leave one hand and enter the other. Each card is revealed to be a student in the huntman program.

Study now ! Renaiteki karikyumaru

Yang appears first as she begins to dance on the pole she pushes her hips out and shakes them before flipping on the pole upward disappearing from the screen.

nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de

As she disappears Weiss slides down the pole upside down. Not wanting to be seen long she quickly cartwheels out of the screen.

Keshigomu ja kesenai yo

Blake takes her place as she seems to have fully gotten into it. She moves her hands over herself to bring attention to her curves. A moment later she swings her self around the pole covering the camera.

mune ni choku de kaichau no

As she passes Ruby takes her place as she looks around not really wanting to be seen she starts to climb the pole frantically. Unfortunately, her and slips and her body swings to where she is now upside down. As her legs are holding tight.

Tenkai wa kibun shidai ! ? Kakugo shite aishou nante shinjinai Shunkan ga daiji nanda study study motto shitai na  
Team UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR are all in expensive suits and dresses and seem to be around a craps table. They all look towards where the dice are being thrown. Ruby is the one who is throwing the dice. A smile on all of their faces.

Boy meets girl

A circle with the word RWBY appears.

kitto unmei

The circle spins to show Blake in it. He is revealed to be the Jack of clubs. She is smiling while on all fours in a seductive manner.

Study study

It spins again to show Weiss with a pout on her face. She tries to look mad but her arm is on her shoulder as if to say 'I don't really mind,'

koi wa kimagure

It spins again to show Yang next as she is pulling her swimsuit off slowly.

Boy meets girl

It spins again to show Ruby as she has a towel on though the towel is falling off. She is looking behind her as Naruto is looking at her. She looks at him in shock.

saa goisshoni

It spins once more to show Ruby kicking Naruto in the face at being seen naked by him. Her face is red with both anger and embarrassment.

Hajimeyo

The circle spins one to the word RWBY. It stays there for a moment before spinning one last time to make the screen black.

Ending… end?

 **And that's the next Chapter. Naruto saw something he shouldn't have, got a pet and Percy and Weiss went on a 'not a date' thing. What will happen next in the daily lives of our characters. And what shall I name Naruto's new pet. No seriously what should I name it I have no clue. I hope you guys read my previous chapter that was once an A/N. Well hope you enjoyed that one two if you did or are about to.**

 **To Vld I hope the ending was to your liking. I'm up for more endinf suggestions and openings as well and that's to all of my readers.**

 **Also if anybody put a review on chapter 8 while it was an A/N just put it on this chapter as well as th one you would write for this chapter.**

 **We saw a little into Percy and Naruto's past In this chapter. Next one I'll be showing is our lovable swordsman. Well that's all for now. Read Review and above all else…. ENJOY!**


	10. Breaking point and backlash

Opening Asterisk

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Naruto is falling down but completely relaxed about it. Team JNPR shifts threw the screen Pyrrha looks at the screen with her hands behind her back a smile on her face. Jaune looks up at the screen with a bit of confusion as he passes by. Nora is in mid tackle of Ren who also has a smile on his face.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Naruto appears once again but this time he's standing up looking at the screen with a cocky grin on his face. The camera looks at him from a downward angle to revel Ruby who's standing a bit away from him and looking into the opposite direction. The rest of team UMPR and RWBY appear on the screen all with various poses. Then one by one the spin and disappear except for Naruto and Ruby.

Instrumental

Naruto and ruby are closer now, both of them in their regular clothes. Ruby has a pair of headphones on and her arms crossed as she looks off with a smile on her face. Naruto had his hands behind his back and a cocky grin on his face as he looks in the opposite direction. They disappear and the screen shows various scenes of the teams or only a few of them going through their daily lives at Beacon. UMPR slowly pops on the screen as the scenes fade out.

hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku

Jaune is standing and looking one way then it shifts to Ruby with her Scythe being held behind her.  
monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku

it finally shifts to Naruto who has his hands up and ready to go as if he's expecting a fight.

jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku

the scene shifts to Ozpin and his teachers all standing in front of Beacon.

me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE

The scene shifts to Ozpin who sips his coffee. Then to Roman who had a cocky look on his face.

hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima

Naruto and Ruby are arguing about something.

toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made

They both pull out their weapons and look ready for a fight. But Caboose comes as he keeps going back and forth threw Church.

eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni

Naruto and Ruby look at each other and then join in with Caboose.

KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-

Suddenly al of the other members show up and do the same thing. Church gains a tic mark on his face and starts yelling at them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Team UMPR charge into an area full of grimm and begin to fight them.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo

Roxas cuts a few of them down while Percy stabs his trident down to use as a lift to jump over Roxas to stab another one.

koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Caboose is shooting every grimm that Naruto is kicking and punching into the air. Naruto turns around to punch a grimm that was behind him.

KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi

Ruby appears on the screen with a smile. She begins to speed side to side covering the screen with rose petals.

kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo

It shows a wall next as everyone begins to paint their symbols on it.

chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo

The group looks to their right as a red and blue flashing light appears. They look surprised and begin to run in the opposite direction as the cops chase them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

After the cops pass the symbols on the wall begin to glow and slowly pop off of the wall and the wall disappears.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Ruby and Naruto are in the picture diagonal from each other. They slowly look at the screen Ruby with a calm smile and Naruto with a cocky grin. They're both in their Beacon uniform,

bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Suddely they're in squares and in their regular clothes. The begin to shift around so all of the other characters are able to appear on the screen. All of them looking ready for battle.

It had taken a couple of minutes to convince the others that the grimm was harmless. Well except for Caboose. He even tried to hold it but Church was against it.

"He holds on too tight," Church explained. " _Way_ too tight,"

"Ah!" Caboose supplied helpfully. "Yeah, right, I do that all the time. It's how I show affection."

"His guinea pig never stood a chance." Church said as he looked down shaking his head. "Rest in peace, Mr. Frittles"

"Ok Caboose you are never allowed to hold him," Naruto said. "He can sit on you and you can pet him." Then Naruto had a thought. "Softly…With one of us present…. Watching you… at all times,"

"Are you sure its ok?" Roxas asked. "I mean it _is_ a grimm,

"If it tries to kill you I'll deal with it," Naruto said.

"That's not as assuring as you think it is,"

"I don't have a problem with it," Percy said shrugging. "How exactly did you come across it anyway,"

"Fighting the real alpha beowolf," Naruto answered. He then told his tale about what had happened while he was in the forest.

"Grimm killing each other," Church said in awe.

"I don't know either," Naruto shrugged. "Maybe there's more to them than we thought,"

"Should we inform Ozpin?" Roxas asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "All things considered this is an isolated incident. "We'll keep this quiet unless it happens again,"

The others nodded in agreement.

"What are you gonna name it?" Percy asked.

Naruto looked down at the little fox like grimm. "You know I never thought about it,"

Line Break

The first incident had happened in the locker room. Jaune and Naruto had gone to get their weapons for some leadership exercise.

"So what do you think he's gonna have us do?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know," Naruto responded. "All I know is that I have an essay to turn into him next week or I fail the semester,"

Jaune stopped at his locker but Naruto continued to head to his.

"Hey it could be worse," Jaune supplied.

"How?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know," Jaune supplied. "I just heard that was the best thig to say in these kind of situations,"

"I hate you Jaune,"

"You know you love me," Jaune shot back smugly. "So ready to go?"

No response.

"Hey Naruto you ready yet?" Jaune asked. Again no response. Jaune shut his locker and headed towards where he knew Naruto's was. "Naruto everything…," Jaune stopped short at what he saw.

' _GO AWAY!'_

 _'_ _MONSTER,'_

 _'_ _DAMN FAUNUS,'_

 _'_ _WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE,'_

These phrases had been painted all across Naruto's locker.

"What the hell is this?" Jaune asked in shock and anger.

"It's the result of the fight I had with Cardin," Naruto supplied as he opened his locker.

"But you didn't even hurt him that bad!" Jaune defended. "And you never punched him in the face,"

"True but they still saw it almost happen," Naruto retorted.

"I'm getting Goodwitch," Jaune said as he turned to leave.

"No," Naruto said. "It's fine and more than likely we'll never know who it was,"

"Are you sure,"

"Yeah, besides no one is bullying anybody else," Naruto said. "If this is the cost of no racism than they can bring it on,"

Truth be told Naruto could find out who did it with his sense of smell. But he didn't care enough. This wasn't new territory for him.

Jaune looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "If it escalates I'm telling Ozpin,"

It wasn't a request.

Naruto nodded his head. "Fair enough," Then he clapped his hands. "Now, let's get this exercise over with," He wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulder and the two walked off. Jaune took one last look at Naruto's locker and clenched his fist.

Line Break

Over the course of the week the attacks kept happening. Either something on his locker or at his desks in classes. Paper notes being thrown at him calling him names. Naruto had taken the abuse in stride.

Many of his friends had been adamant on doing something about it but he would blow it off for one reason.

They never attacked. It was just words. They never shoved him, or threw stuff at him. They never harmed him.

And it wasn't a surprise. Not many people could. The entire group of student in the huntsman program was barely a fifth of the student body.

And he was friends with eleven of them. Unless you didn't include Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Yang didn't like him, Weiss didn't trust him apparently according to Blake, and Ruby was just infuriating.

Well, back to the main point. He could protect himself. And the student body knew that which is why their attacks were non-physical. Yeah he would be fine.

Which brings us to lunch once again.

"And that is why we're never allowed inside the pancake house back home," Nora said.

"What?" Percy asked. "You didn't tell a story, you just sat down next to me and said, that's why we're never allowed inside the pancake house back home,"

"Exactly," Nora confirmed.

Percy just stared at her. "Weiss I'm confused," Percy said to the girl on the other side of him.

"I am to," Weiss replied. "I'm confused why you're paying more attention to her when this paper is due tomorrow," She scolded.

"B-but, she," Percy stuttered.

"No buts!" Weiss snapped. "You _will_ finish this paper and get a passing grade. I've worked too hard to see any other result,"

"Wait, what do you mean _you,_ " Percy retorted. "I'm the one doing the writing. And last time I checked you weren't done either,"

"Please," Weiss scoffed. "I finished after our session yesterday," The two had decided to continue to help each other on the essays since they both had prior knowledge on each, others topic. In exchange The two of them would occasionally spar. Truth be told she was frustrated because she kept losing.

"Ooooooo what session might you be referring to Weiss," Yang asked coyly.

"Yang stop trying to torture, Weiss," Blake said from her seat.

"Dust, armor, weapon, nevermore, Taiju!" Naruto, Jaune and Ruby were locked in the game that Jaune had shown them the other day. They had all landed on weapon.

"Ok we all can't keep choosing weapon," Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah seriously these draws are getting annoying," Naruto agreed.

"Well how do we decide who stops?" Ruby asked. The three look at each other then back at their hands.

"Dust, armor, weapon, nevermore, taiju!" They all chose weapon.

"Motherfucker!" Naruto shouted.

"Language," Pyrha reprimanded.

"Hey!" A gruff voice said from behind them. The table turned or looked up to see four guys staring at them. Well more specifically Naruto.

"You Uzumaki?" The one in front asked. Naruto blinked a few times.

"Yeah" Naruto answered. Then the negativity hit him. He quickly saw where this was going.

"We got a bone to pick with you," One on the right growled. Percy and Roxas took notice of the tone and were immediately on guard.

"About?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You think your hot stuff don't you," The leader sneered. "Just because you took out some rookie you think you run this place,"

"Not really no," Naruto responded.

"Well let's get one thing straight," The leader took a step towards Naruto. "You are nothing. You're a filthy Faunus and that's all you'll ever amount to." Blake had clenched her book as she looked up from her book with narrowed eyes.

"Well he took a shower this morning so I don't think he's filthy," Roxas said speaking up.

"And who are you," The one on the left retorted.

"His teammate," Roxas confirmed as he Percy and Caboose stood up.

"I don't appreciate you talking to our _captain_ like that," Percy put stress on the captain part.

"Or my _friend_ ," Jaune added as he to stood up.

"And who are you supposed to be," The leader growled.

"The names Jaune Arc of the Arc family," Jaune said. "And if that last name doesn't ring any bells then I'm the leader of team JNPR," As one the other members of team JNPR stood up as well.

"We don't want any trouble," Ruby said. "But I will not tolerate racism to a fellow comrade. We are all hunters. We are the ones that protect the people, not separate them," The members of team RWBY stood up as well. Jaune and Ruby had stood in front of the still sitting Naruto.

"Oh do you really think you stand a chance," the leader cackled. "We are second years, we have more experience the you," The three around him laughed. "You stand no chance against us even with the invincible girl on your side or whatever last name you may possess. Your just first years,"

"Oh so how about fighting us then," A playful voice said. The group tuned to see another group staring at them.

Naruto looked up to see the rabbit Faunus he had helped as one of the four.

The speaker had been a girl with a pair of sunglasses and a dark brown beret on. "Because it's like you said. Their freshmen, so maybe a fellow second year team will be a better match for you,"

The leader of the other group paled slightly. "C-Coco,"

"Oh what happened to all that big talk a minute ago," The girl now identified as Coco responded teasingly, though the aggressive undertone was noticeable. "Well I think you should be like the rest of your squad and leave,"

The leader turned around to notice that indeed his team had abandoned him. He turned back around to give an evil glare at towards Naruto. He then turned around and walked away.

"That's, what I thought," Coco smirked. She then turned her attention to the others. "What it is the names Coco Adel," Coco greeted. "Tall dark and handsome here is Fox Alistair, this big lug over here is Yatsuhashi Daichi and this cute little bunny is Velvet Scarlatina. And with me as the leader we form Team CFVY," Coco greeted her teammates and herself.

"Now, which one is it Vel," Coco asked Velvet. VelvetCoco hesitated but pointed at Naruto. Coco walked up to where he was and looked at him. "So you're Naruto Uzumaki huh,"

"That seems to be the case today yes," Coco smirked at the joke.

"Oh this one has jokes I see," She complimented. So our little bunny rabbit tells me that you helped her out the other day. Is that true,"

"Yeah but to be honest I came later," Naruto said truthfully. "The one you should really be thanking is Caboose. He got them to stop before I arrived.

"Oh and modest to," Coco examined. She then turned her attention to Naruto's blue hat wearing teammate. "Is that true what he's saying,"

"Yeah well I thought it would be better if we could all be friends," Caboose said happily. "That way we can make secret high fives!"

Coco smirked at the boy. "Ok its official, I like them," Coco said. Then she along with Velvets teammates bowed their heads slightly. "On behalf of team CFVY I thank you for what you did for Velvet," Coco said as she looked up. "If you ever need help with anything, do not hesitate to ask,"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before smiling. "It was no problem,"

"Oh that modesty of his is gonna make me wanna snatch him up if you don't make a move Vel," Coco whispered to Velvet who blushed slightly.

"It's not like that Coco." She defended.

"Oh so you prefer the friendly knight," Coco said looking at Caboose. "Seems super innocent. Maybe you want to take advantage of that, I knew you liked to dominate,"

Velvets face turned completely red.

Coco and the rest of CFVY had sat with them for the rest of lunch and talked with them all as everyone introduced themselves. After lunch had ended the groups began to go their separate ways for evening classes.

"Don't read into it," Yang said to Naruto after everyone else had cleared out. Naruto looked at her.

"Frankly I don't trust you, and after what you did to Cardin I honestly don't disagree with the people here. You don't belong here and if you ever hurt Ruby I will end you,"

With that Yang left.

Line Break

Man this is gonna be great," A boy said as he left the docks of Vale. "I'm so glad I chose this place to look _and_ I got to come alone! This is gonna be perfect!" The boy looked at the streets of Vale that were full of people. "Now first place I should _look_ is a restaurant," He said slyly as he made his way down the street.

Line Break

Naruto Jaune and Ruby were sitting in their leadership class. They had a few minutes left and were patiently waiting for the bell to ring.

"Alright before you leave I have an assignment for you," The teacher said. "The four of you are now leaders of teams, meaning that your teammates are going to look to you for guidance,"

Naruto got an image of his team in his head.

(Naruto's head)

 _"_ _Alright guys here's the plan," Naruto said._

 _"_ _Don't care," Roxas said._

 _"_ _No thanks," Percy._

 _"_ _Yeah is this the line for the bathroom?" Caboose asked._

 _"_ _Since I'm the smartest one here I should lead," Church commented._

 _Eventually the argument lead to a brawl between the team._

(Real world)

Naruto gained a tic mark on his face and his right eye was twitching.

Jaune thought about his team

(Jaune's head)

 _"_ _Alright, follow my lead!" Pyrrha shouted as she charged forward. Nora and Ren followed her,_

 _"_ _Hey!" Jaune shouted in sadness. Upset that his teammates seemed to forget he was the team leader._

(Real World)

Jaune looked down sadly.

Ruby thought about her team.

(Ruby's head)

 _"_ _Alright guys first lets," Ruby began._

 _"_ _No you dunce!" Weiss said as she ran forward._

 _Blake remained silent as she jumped in next._

 _"_ _You can lead next time Rubes," Yang said as she ran forward_

(Real World)

Ruby sighed.

"So I think it might be time you gain an understanding of your team's individual strengths and weaknesses," The teacher continued. "So I want at least three different team formations by next class. Keep in mind that only one has to involve all four of you. Now run along.

Line Break.

"You guys mind sharing the training arena?" Jaune asked. "I heard most of the slots to use it were already filled up for the next week,"

"Yeah sure I'm cool with it," Naruto said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I think we should start with maybe asking about their weapons," Ruby mentioned. "Get an understanding of how they work could help with coordinated attacks,"

"Yeah sounds good Red," Naruto said. "Not as good as any idea I could come up with but still good,"

"Oh and what do you suggest," Ruby mocked. As the two began to bicker Jaune had remained silent while he was deep in thought. Then a lightbulb went off.

"I have an idea," Jaune said causing his companions to stop bickering. "How about a weapons expo,"

Naruto and Ruby looked at him.

"Look I know we have teams and all but there might be situations where we might need to help each other as well." Jaune explained. "So maybe being able to make other moves could come in handy,"

Naruto and Ruby continued to stare at Jaune. They turned to stare at each other. Then slowly grins came across their faces.

Line Break

A few minutes later. Team UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR were in the arena with team CFVY who just so happened to have the arena for the day.

"Alright since it was my idea I'll go first," Jaune said. He pulled out his sword and shield. "This is Crocea Mors. The sword is a family heirloom passed down in the Arc family since my great grandfather. And the shield doubles as a scabbard that makes carrying it easier."

"Wait," Coco said speaking up. "Then doesn't it weigh the same,"

Jaune sighed. "Yes," He moaned out.

"I shall go next," Pyrrha said immediately holding out her spear and shield. "This is Miló and Akoúo̱. Milo is a spear but can be used as a sword and rifle as well." She explained as she transformed the spear into a xiphos style sword and then a rifle,"

"Interesting," Fox said. "Not many people can handle three different weapons so well. Guess that's why they call you the invincible girl,"

"Thank you," Pyrrha said bowing a small blush on her face.

"I'm next I suppose," Ren said as he pulled out his StormFlowers. "My weapons are called StormFlower and their pretty simple," He said as he showed the sickle blades attached to the pistols.

"A straight forward weapon," Yatsuhashi said. "Sometimes simple can be the best way to go," He patted his own large sword. It had no other forms, it was just a sword.

"My turn!" Nora said excitedly as she pulled out her weapon. "This is Magnhild, and it serves as a grenade launcher and a hammer! I mostly use fire and lightning dust combinations for the grenades but I have a few fire and water one's to create a smoke screen. It also has a second grenade launcher form now which lets me fire all of the grenadesgrnades at once!"

"Wait you actually added that," Roxas said in alarm. He remembered how Nora said she would do that for a bigger explosion but he didn't think anyone would ever do it for her.

"You bet your ass I did!" Roxas began to turn pale. He turned and gave Ren a look that said 'How could you let this happen!'

"It's…really… explosive," Velvet said hesitantly.

"You bet your ass it is!"

"I'll go next!" Yang said. "These are Ember Celica. They're a pair of Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets. I mostly use Fire Dust for the ammo for bigger impact on contact."

"A close range fighter," Fox said. "I recommend trying out different Dust's for different effects,"

"I'll go now," Blake said as she pulled out her weapon. "This is Gambol Shroud. Its classified as a Variant Pistol Chain Scythe," She explained. She took the broad sword off revealing it to be a sheath. Inside was a katana. "The sheath serves as a broad sword and the katana can transform into a small kusarigama that serves as a pistol as well. I don't use a particular dust for any effect,"

"That's a lot of weapon," Velvet commented. "But it's easy to see that they flow together very well,"

"My weapon," Weiss began. "Is a Multi Action Dust Rapier," As if to prove her point the hilt did a spin to show the multiple colored Dust residing within it. "The hilt serves as a hammer to fire the Dust off at any power level I deem appropriate,"

"I see," Yatuhashi said. "She hashad an understanding of Dust and knows how to use them properly and she has an understanding of so many types. No surprise from a Schnee I suppose,"

"Guess I'm up," Ruby said. "This is Crescent Rose. It is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe. I can still fire shots in its Scythe mode but their less accurate."

"Nice," Coco said with a smirk. "Not many people out there use Scythe's so you must have a private teacher,"

"Yeah my uncle," Ruby answered. "Without him I couldn't use this as well as I do and I'm still average with it,"

"Ooohh a humble one," Coco cooed. "Aren't you adorable," Ruby blushed.

"Ok guess I'll…" Naruto stopped as a thought came to him. "Actually I think Caboose should go," Roxas and Percy looked at Naruto and realized what he was thinking.

"Ok," Caboose said. He pulled out his Assault Rifle. "This is Freckles, and this," He said pointing to his armor. "Is Sheila,"

The entire arena just looked at him weirdly. Naruto, Roxas, Percy were trying to hold in there laughs.

"That's nice," Velvet said skeptically.

"Caboose," Naruto said trying to hold his laughter in. "Show them how they greet people,"

"Oh right!" Caboose said. "Freckles, Sheila, say hello,"

"Greeting it is a pleasure to meet you," Sheila said happily.

"Nice to meet you," Freckles said.

The entire group just looked. Then it registered on what just happened. The members of team UMPR minus Caboose were laughing their asses off.

"Did his gun just talk?!" Jaune asked in alarm.

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted.

"Wh-what?" Velvet squeaked.

"WOW!" Ruby said stars in her eyes. "What kind of processor do they run on! Do they help in battle? I must know!"

After finally calming everyone down Caboose proceeded to explain his weapons. Well the the weapon and armor did at least.

"I am an all-purpose Assault Rifle with a built in FMJ, Thermal scanner and Target finder. I serve as Captain Cabooses primary weapon," Freckles said.

"He also enjoys wearing hats and going out for walks," Caboose said.

"Affirmative,"

"I am the body armor you all see Caboose wearing." Sheila began. "I support the weapon systems and reflex increase in Cabooses movement and armor,"

"Wait you mean there are hidden weapons within the armor?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Naruto confirmed. "Caboose, show them 'care package'"

A moment later slots around the armor popped out to reveal dust bullets and missiles.

"He's a walking armory," Yang spluttered.

"Thank you," Caboose said.

"Wait what about the pistols," Blake asked.

"Oh their just that though they can be switched too automatic…Next!" Caboose explained that one.

"Right," Percy said as he stepped up. "This is Neró, it serves as a double chained sniper trident." He showed the weapon on its rifle form then its trident and finally brought the chains out. He then opened a compartment that revealed two very long water dust crystal. "The reason the crystal is so long is because of the torrent effect it has."

"I get it," Weiss said. "By having it so large the water can come out like a geyser allowing for longer reach should you throw it."

"Yep," Percy confirmed. "It can be used in different ways to and it allows it to last longer in battle. "Though finding someone to make a dust cut like this is hard to find. Thankfully my guy said he would be coming up some time next month so I have to make do with this until then."

"But how can you control it in such a way?" Weiss asked. "Not to mention how you recklessly use and handle those water Dust crystals,"

"Well that's because of this," Percy said as he opened a small compartment in Neró and pulled something out. It was a deep blue crystal in the shape of a water drop. It wasn't really big; it could fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. There was a faint glow it was emitting and if one looked close enough it looked like water was inside the crystal.

Weiss's eyes grew wide at the site of what was in his hand. "Is that a _Prime_ Dust crystal!"

"Yeah," Percy answered casually.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"A Prime Dust crystal is the greatest and strongest Dust crystals to have, they literally last _forever_ " Weiss explained. "They can literally control other of the same element,"

"Meaning," Ruby asked.

"Meaning _that's_ why the crystals didn't go off in his fight with Pyrrha," Weiss explained. "He didn't want it to. He can literally choose when to set off other water Crystal's or even how they go off, like all at once or over an extended time,"

"That's impressive," Fox commented. "I'd suggest more Dust but if you have that with you then what's the point,"

"But how did you get your hands on one," Weiss asked. "There extremely rare and even then their seriously expensive,"

"How expensive," Yang asked.

"Even if Ozpin were to sale this school for three times its value he _still_ wouldn't have enough to by one,"

"Wow," Naruto said. "How _did_ you get one Percy,"

"It was a gift from my mother," Percy said as a somber look came over his face. Everyone immediately got the tone. ' _I don't want to talk about it,'_

"Next is me I guess," Roxas said bringing the attention away from his partner. He pulled out Oathkepper and Oblivion. But before he could continue he was interrupted by Ruby.

"No Way! You use Keyblades!" Ruby shouted. "I didn't even know they were still made.

"Ruby what are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Keyblades were the first weapons used against the grimm!" Ruby explained. "They wereWhen Dust had just been discovered the only weaponspeople found a way to literally be _forged_ in Dust by people. Well more specifically a family did."

"What family?" Blake asked.

"The mouse family," Blake answered. They were the original rulers of Vacuo before all four kingdoms switched to the council system."

"Were?" Nora snorted. "They still are the rulers,"

"Anyway, they createdextract the blades to fight offenergy made from Dust and solidify it. In its solidified forms came the grimm and they worked well if not for one flaw," Ruby continued.

"WhatKeyblades. But there was the flaw?" Naruto spoke up.

"Not everyone could use them," Roxas picked up the story.

"He's right," Ruby said. "The weapons were either too unstable or the wielders were to week to handle the power. To find somebody who can and does use them in this era is amazing!"

"One correction Ruby," Roxas said. "It's not that the power was unstable. It was more because people couldn't handle the force. These things were literally made _in_ dust so anyone wielding them would be holding dust in its primal form.

"So how can you use them,"

"Because of resonation," Roxas explained. "I don't know why but these things resonate with me, they just _feel_ right to me,"

"Wait so your saying those are the only weapons you've ever used," Ruby asked. "Where did you find them?"

"He came with them," Ren explained. Everyone turned to look at him. "When Roxas appeared on the orphanage doorsteps 5 years ago they were on him."

"But that doesn't explain where he got them," Percy said.

"Because he doesn't know," Nora explained. The group blinked before turning to look at Roxas.

"I don't have any memory before 5 years ago," Roxas explained.

Flashback

 _Roxas was walking through the desert. He was wearing what seemed to be the remains of a black cloak. How had he gotten here? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to keep walking or he would die._

 _Where had he been before? Where was he now? Where was he going? These questions were going through his head as he continued walking. It didn't help that he was dragging two strange swords in his hands._

 _He knew that rationally dropping them would be smart. He was weak, tired and these the blades were incredibly heavy in this heat on top of his weakened state._

 _But he couldn't do it. He_ refused _to drop the blades. So he kept walking with the swords in tow. He walked for hours and hours under the hot sun. Then finally he saw a town in the distance. Finally, a reprieve. Just a bit farther and water._

 _After finally entering the edge of town he noticed a building closest to him. He slowly walked to it. When he reached the door he stared at it. He couldn't knock. He was too weak too. Luckily he didn't have to as the door opened a moment later. He came face to face with a girl with orange hair just a little shorter than him._

 _"_ _Who are you!" The girl asked with a grin._

 _Roxas didn't have an answer. He just decided to succumb to his exhaustion. He passed out. The girl backed up as he fell face first onto the ground._

 _"_ _Ren! A hobo is in front of the door again!" Nora called._

Flashback end

"And that's how we met," Nora said.

"Everything before then is blank,"

"Wow," Jaune said.

"Yeah, but anyway these are my weapons," Roxas said. A moment later Ruby was in front of him startling him. 'Shit she's fast,' He thought.

"Will you let me examine them?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Umm," Roxas said as he looked at Ruby skeptically. "Maybe some other time,"

"Yeesss!" She shouted. She zoomed back to her spot. "Continue,"

"Um… Ok then," Roxas said. "There's not much else to tell. I can combine them to use as a double blade but that's about it."

"What Dust are the two made out of?" Naruto asked.

"Light and Dark," Roxas answered.

"Well last but not least," Naruto began. "This is my Savage Scurra. It serves as a set of gauntlets and boots and the boots or gauntlets can come off to turn them into Kusari Fundo's which allows me some distance. There is one last setting it has but right now its incomplete so I'm working on the bugs."

"Wait you mean you've been fighting this entire time with an incomplete weapon," Weiss asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"What I wanna know is what other features you have," Blake said. "I've seen you punch things and send them flying,"

"Oh that's because of my semblance," Naruto explained. "It's a power type," That wasn't a lie, just not a full truth. He didn't feel comfortable revealing his 9 'semblances' as that would lead to more questions. Questions that if answered would be very bad for him.

"Makes sense," Jaune said then clapped his hands. "Alright let's get to work

The rest of the time in the Arena was spent with each team trying different combinations and move sets. After a while the teams started switching up. All, was going well and smooth. '

Or at least it was until Yang and Naruto were paired up.

"Watch where you're going!" Yang yelled.

"Me!" Naruto retorted. "You got in my way!"

"Because you were being to slow!"

"No you were just trying to hog!"

"Don't call me fat!"

"That didn't even leave my mouth!"

"Whatever!"

"That's it!" Naruto shouted. "What exactly is your problem with me!" The rest of the freshman and team CFVY had all stopped to look at the confrontation.

"This isn't gonna end well." Blake muttered as she made her way to her partner.

"Ever since we met you've given me the cold shoulder and frankly I don't know why." Naruto said. "I would have blown it off if it was because I was a Faunus but that's not the case, so what!" Naruto was sure Yang didn't know about his grimm heritage. He was going to chalk it up to instinct but even then they usually just avoided him. So what was her deal!

"Hey let's calm down here," Ruby tried. She had made it to them first. She reached to put her hands on their shoulders but Naruto smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch my sister!" Yang shouted and cocked her fist back to hit Naruto. She was stopped however by a black strap wrapping around her hand.

"Calm down Yang," Blake said as she pulled on the strap.

"You wanna know what my problem is with you," Yang said. "The first time you met my sister you attacked her!"

"Oh my Oum is that what this is about!" Naruto said.

"It's not just that!" Yang interrupted. "The next time you meet up you endanger her life with that stunt in the emerald forest during the relic exam, and when I get to the top of the cliff I see you attacking her again!"

"She started that one!" Naruto defended.

"Bullshit!" Yang said. "And don't think I didn't see you fighting Ruby _again_ in forever fall. And finally the biggest one of all is what you did to Cardin!"

"You're taking _his_ side!" Naruto shouted.

"No! Cardin needed to be stopped I don't deny that. But what you showed you were willing to do to another person," Yang grounded out. "How you acted then was nothing better than a grimm,"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as if _she_ was offended by the comparison.

That caused Naruto to pause.

"How can I trust someone whose done all of that and with such way of fighting," Yang growled. "For all I know Ruby could have ended up like Cardin would have if you hadn't been interrupted.

"Screw you! You don't even know me," Naruto said as he slung his hand back in protest. Unfortunately, he had forgotten Ruby was right there behind him. There was no power behind the hit so it only took her by surprise and made her stumble. But it had hit her in the nose. And his weapon was activated.

"Ow!" Ruby shouted as she covered her face.

"Red! My bad are you ok," Naruto asked. Ruby didn't say anything she just removed her hands from her face. Blood began to drip from my nose.

Yang saw red.

Blake wasn't enough to stop what happened next.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" A fiery explosion appeared around Yang and her eyes turned red. She clenched her restrained fist and launched it. Forcing Blake to let go of the strap. Naruto turned just in time to have a fist bury itself in his face.

He went flying into to wall.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in shock and anger.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted as he and Roxas ran to their leader who was still in the wall.

"I told you not touch my sister!"

"Yang calm down!" Blake urged.

"What I'm calm," Yang retorted in a clearly not calm voice. "It's his own fa-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as a moment later a fist was in her stomach sending her flying next. The group turned to see Naruto with his fist out to where Yang used to be.

"You wanna go that bad," Naruto whispered. Naruto's power surged as he gritted his teeth. "Fine then, I will **demolish** you!"

Yang slowly got up as she looked up, her eyes red and glared at Naruto. His eyes shadowed by his hair. His goggles had fallen around his neck. But his stance told her all she needed to know. The two leaped at each other with their fist's cocked back.

"Guys stop!" Jaune tried.

"This is bad," Roxas quipped.

"I'll handle it," Pyrrha said as her hands began to glow.

"That's enough!"

Suddenly Naruto and Yang were thrown in opposite directions. Everyone turned to see Goodwitch standing at the entrance with her hands out.

And she looked pissed.

Line Break

"Now I don't know what started the fight and frankly I don't care," Goodwitch said at the students who were seated in front of her. "The fact doesn't change that the both of you endangered not only yourselves but your fellow classmates as well."

Yang and Naruto continued to look down.

"You are lucky that it was in the arena!" She scolded. "If it had been anywhere else and you could have hurt a regular student. _That_ is the only reason you are not visiting Ozpin or are on an airship back to your homes." She turned her attention to Yang. "According to the others, you threw the first punch,"

"Yes ma'am," Yang said bitterly.

"I see. Ms. Xiao-Long I know you love your sister but you must understand that it _was_ in accident and a completely harmless one at that. You must learn to control your temper or I can guarantee it won't end well for you when you're out in the field. You are to report to Professor Port after class for the next week _and_ you will be grounded from any participation in combat class. Are we clear."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good," She turned to Naruto. "As for you. I realize that you were provoked but you are _a leader_. You are held to a higher standard. As such you are grounded from combat class for a week as well and you will hand in a 10 paged essay about what it means to be a leader by the end of the week and if it is unsatisfactory you will be grounded from combat class for another week and rewrite the essay. The process will continue until I find it satisfactory."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said.

"Good and just so we're clear. This _won't_ happen again,"

After the two had been dismissed they began to make their way to their rooms. Neither saying a word to the other.

Before the two took the turn Yang stopped. Naruto looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Stay away from my sister and my team," She growled. "You may have everyone else fooled but I'm not. And the minute you slip up and everyone else sees what I see I'm going to take you down myself,"

She continued to look at him for a moment. Then with a huff she turned and headed into her room. Naruto looked at her and sighed. Then he entered his own room.

"So what's the verdict," Percy asked as Naruto walked in.

"I have to write an essay and I'm grounded for the next week." Naruto grumbled out as he climbed up to his bed.

"Well it could have been a lot worst," Roxas commented.

"That's true," Church agreed.

"I guess but still,"

"Don't worry about it too much," Roxas said.

Knock knock.

The boys looked towards the door.

"It's open," Percy said. The door opened to reveal Ruby standing there.

"Hey guys," Ruby said. "Can I come in?"

"Is your sister with you?" Roxas asked.

"To answer your question, no" Ruby said. "She's grounded to her room,"

"Then come on in,"

"Thanks," Ruby walked in. "Where Naruto?" All of the occupants pointed to the top bunk of the bunk bed on the left wall.

"Oh you guys made bunkbeds to,"

"Wait you guys did to?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah,"

"Damnit," Roxas grumbled as he reached into his pocket and handed a couple of bills of Lien to Percy.

"Thank you," Percy said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Ruby said. "Naruto,"

Naruto looked up from his bed and looked at Ruby. "Wassup Red,"

"On behalf of team RWBY I apologize for Yang's behavior," Ruby said. "What she did was out of line and shouldn't have happened in the first place,"

"It's fine Red," Naruto dismissed. "Nothing I'm not used to," He mumbled the last part to himself. Ruby looked at him for a moment.

"Hey guys do you mind if I talk to Naruto alone for a moment?" Ruby asked. His team members looked at each other.

"C'mon guys," Percy said.

"It has been a minute since I had Ren's pancakes," Roxas said.

"C'mon, maybe we can make new friends," Caboose said.

After they had left the room Ruby looked up at Naruto.

"Does that happen often?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto said. "Getting attacked. No but it's not the first but the reason is,"

"No I mean…" Ruby hesitated. "I saw your face when you hit Yang,"

Flashback

 _"_ _You wanna go that bad," Naruto whispered._

 _Ruby moved her hands to look at Naruto's face. What she saw shocked her._

 _Naruto's whiskers had become more prominent; his hair was more red than blonde now, his tail was beginning to change color. It was turning black. But that's not what had Ruby worried. It was the pure red eyes and red symbol that began to form around his eyes._

 _"_ _Then fine, I will_ _ **demolish**_ _you!"_

Flashback end

Naruto stared at her.

"The changes… what number were you at?" Ruby asked.

Naruto stared at her then sighed.

"Most likely 6," Naruto explained. "That's as high as I've gotten. But I can't control 6,"

"What do you mean," Ruby asked. "I thought you said you had 9,"

"I do," Naruto confirmed. "But I don't know what 7 and up are." He explained.

"Because you haven't mastered 6," Ruby confirmed.

"Mastered," Naruto snorted. "I don't even know what it is,"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean that I've only ever activated 6 one other time in my life and I don't know what happened,"

"I don't understand,"

"And you don't need to," Naruto snapped angrily looking at her. Ruby stared back defiantly. Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary,"

"It's fine," Ruby dismissed. "Do people really attack you?"

"After they find out about my...origin," Naruto explained. "No surprise really,"

"I guess not," Ruby said. "Though it's more likely because you attacked them out of nowhere for no reason like you did me or even worse because you walked _in_ on them"

"Oh my- I said I was sorry!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Ssssuuuurrreeee," Ruby said. "You damn pervert,"

"Hey screw you, cookie monster! At least I have better control of my team!"

"Oh so we're going there now! I just apologized for her actions!"

"Whatever,"

"Don't you whatever me!"

"I just did!"

"And to think!" Ruby scowled. "I was going to offer my help on completing your weapon,"

"Who says I need your help!" Naruto countered.

"Well since it incomplete," Ruby countered. "And what do you mean cookie monster!"

"You know what I mean!" Naruto yelled. "You can't go a meal without a cookie,"

"Oh I don't want to hear that from you, you ramen freak, don't think I don't hear you complaining about not having it at every meal," Ruby said. "At least I know how to make food!"

Line Break

"Shooould we step in," Roxas asked as they heard the argument on the other side of the door.

"Nah it's fine," Percy said casually. "It's faint but you can tell their both feeling better."

Roxas blinked. "Are you hearing the same argument I am?"

Line Break

"Oh please I can cook way better than you can," Naruto said. "Especially cookies,"

"Oh really!" Ruby said. "I bet you can't,"

"Oh yeah bring it!" Naruto yelled.

"YIP!"

Ruby and Naruto both stopped. Naruto paled while Ruby swiveled her hand.

"What was that?!" Ruby asked.

"Oh that was me!" Naruto said.

"You?" Ruby said suspiciously.

"Yeah I got the hiccups sue me,"

"YIP!"

"Man my hiccups must be bad," Naruto was sweating bullets. "You should go before I give them to you!"

"What?" Ruby said as Naruto began pushing her outside of the room. "Hiccups aren't contagious!"

"Yeah well, mine are!" Naruto said as he pushed Ruby through the threshold. "Goodnight Ruby see you tomorrow." With that Naruto slammed the door.

Ruby looked at the door in confusion. He turned around to look at the other members of team UMPR.

"What just happened?"

Line Break

Naruto sighed in relief and looked at the grimm on his bed.

"You almost got caught," Naruto growled.

"Yip!"

"I told you I won't save you if you get caught,"

"Yip!"

"That means you'll most likely die," Naruto urged.

"Yip!"

"I should have left you in the forest with Scarface," Naruto grumbled.

"Yip!"

"Can't you say anything else!"

"gggrrrrrrr,"

"Anything _else_ ,"

"Arf!"

"… good enough,"

Line Break

"Hey thanks for the meal," The boy said as he walked out of the restaurant. "Man this next week is gonna be fun. Nothin to do but kick back and relax."

"Excuse me if I can ask where did you get your hoodie," A guy said walking up to the boy.

"Oh this," He said pointing to his hoodie.

"Yeah I've never seen that shade of yellow before,"

A tic mark appeared on the boy's head.

"It's not yellow damnit!"

"Oh then gold?"

"No! Its orange you, asshole!"

Line Break

 **I wonder who the mysterious boy is wink wink. Will he ever convince people he's actually wearing orange? Who knows. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We hit the backlash of Naruto's attack on Cardin. We delved into the mysterious past of Roxas this chapter as well as made a reference to another legendary and actually the oldest family. And lets not forget everyone meeting Freckles and Sheila. And team CFVY has entered the stage! As for the Yang and Naruto incident do not worry they will be having it out soon enough. But now you all know what her problem with him his which is a bit justifiable from a certain standpoint. And out first block on Naruto with his 'Semblance's' 9notice the quotations) And once again I leave our little grimm nameless though I have an idea on what to name him. I will have a name by next chapter for sure. next chapter I introduce a familiar face as well as deal with some of the back lash between Naruto and Yang. Well as always Read Review and above all else... Enjoy!**


	11. Cookies, weapons, and games

It wasn't hard to notice the tension that had risen between Naruto and Yang.

They had made it a point to sit on opposite ends of the table at the cafeteria. They never next to each other in any classes and they never visited the others room. Yang had also made it a point to make sure that Whenever Naruto was in the vicinity, she was next or close to Ruby.

Unfortunately, there was only one class that Yang didn't have access to. Leadership class. And Ruby had been assigned the seat next to Naruto. So she made it a point to head to the class when it was close to ending and walk with Ruby. Much to Ruby's ire.

"Yang he's not going to do anything," Ruby said with irritation in her voice as the two had entered their room.

"I don't trust him," Yang huffed.

"Yeah and that's _your_ problem with him," Ruby huffed. "Besides it's not like he's out to get me,"

"You don't know that," Yang shot back.

"And you do," Ruby countered.

"Well, Yang may have a point," Weiss said as she spoke up. Ruby looked utterly betrayed.

"You're just saying that because he's a Faunus," Blake interrupted.

"No I'm not," Weiss defended. "I admit it doesn't help his case for me but Ruby _did_ tell us that he attacked her when they first met," Blake had to concede to that point.

Line Break

"Man what have you done to piss her off so bad," Church asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Did you tell her Santa wasn't coming?" Caboose asked. "I hate it when people say that,"

"Shut up you idiot," Church said.

"But seriously," Percy spoke up. "Can you think of anything you've done to her?"

'I was born,' Naruto thought. "Not in the slightest," Then he thought for a moment as he continued stirring the bowl in his hand. "Well I did attack her sister prior to coming here,"

"What?!" Roxas asked alarmed.

"And then I did fight her on the cliff after the exam,"

"What?!" Percy shouted.

"And I guess we can count forever fall but we only charged at each other before we were interrupted.

"Oh my Oum," Church groaned.

Line Break

"You mean you've fought him more than once," Weiss asked alarmed.

"Well yes," Ruby said. "But I did start the second one,"

"Because of something he said no doubt," Yang scoffed.

"Well actually," Ruby began.

Line Break

"Wait so she started it after the exam," Percy confirmed.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he poured more material into the bowl. "She claimed her kill was better." Naruto explained.

Line Break

"Well it was!" Yang said. "Plus his plan nearly got you killed,"

"That's true," Blake supported. "But it wasn't like he knew Ruby was running up the cliff."

"It was still pretty reckless," Weiss supplied.

Line Break

Team JNPR was eavesdropping on both room. After a minute the team regrouped.

"So what do you think?" Jaune asked.

"I believe that Yang's concern while merited are somewhat over exaggerated," Ren said.

"What no way!" Nora exclaimed. "She's only looking out for her sister,"

"By being hostile to Naruto all the time," Jaune countered.

"Nora does raise a good point," Pyrrha advised. "This all started because Naruto attacked Ruby,"

"Yeah but he apologized about it," Jaune said.

"That doesn't make it better," Nora nearly yelled.

"So what the best solution is to constantly be hostile to him?!" Jaune and Nora were in each other's faces.

"Um guys," Ren tried.

"Let's all calm dawn," Pyrrha finished.

Then without explanation Jaune grabbed Ren and Nora grabbed Pyrrha and headed into one of the two rooms.

"C'mon Ren lets go show our support," Jaune said as he opened UMPR's door.

"Girl power all the way Pyrrha!" Nora said as she opened RWBY's door.

Before either door could close Jaune and Nora looked at each other.

"Still friends?" Jaune asked.

"You know it!" Nora said cheerfully. Then the two closed the door to the respective teams.

Line Break

"Jaune, Ren," Naruto called out as he continued stirring. "Why are you here?"

"We support you," Jaune said. The others just looked at him confused.

"He means with the Yang situation," Ren explained. "Which I believe has turned into the Ruby situation,"

"So I'm guessing Nora and Pyrrha are for the other team," Percy said.

"Yup," Jaune popped the p.

"Huh, I was sure Nora would be on this side," Roxas said.

Line Break

"Huh, I was sure Roxas would be on this side," Nora said.

"Guys look I think your blowing this out or proportion," Ruby tried. Somehow the conversation had gone from Yang's problem with Naruto to Ruby's problem with Naruto. How, she didn't know.

"Ruby it's not fine," Yang said. "I'm telling you I'm getting a bad vibe around him,"

"But-" Ruby began but then she noticed something. "Wait so Jaune and Ren are with Naruto?"

"Yes," Pyrrha answered.

Blake seemed to pick up on the underlying question. She looked up and indeed it was all of the girls in here while all of the boys were in Naruto's room. 'Oh joy,' She thought sarcastically.

Line Break

"This is not going to end well for anyone," Church said.

"Has this scuffle really evolved into a battle of the sexes?" Roxas asked aloud.

"Apparently," Percy said.

"So what do you suggest," Church asked.

"We bake them a cake," Caboose said immediately. "Made out of juice,"

"Shut up," Church responded.

"Speaking of baking," Percy said. "What are you cooking Naruto?"

"Cookies," Naruto said as he put the last dough ball on a tray. With that he got up and headed out the door going to the cafeteria. He was unaware of the boys that were giving him quizzical looks as he left.

Line Break

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Naruto is falling down but completely relaxed about it. Team JNPR shifts threw the screen Pyrrha looks at the screen with her hands behind her back a smile on her face. Jaune looks up at the screen with a bit of confusion as he passes by. Nora is in mid tackle of Ren who also has a smile on his face.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Naruto appears once again but this time he's standing up looking at the screen with a cocky grin on his face. The camera looks at him from a downward angle to revel Ruby who's standing a bit away from him and looking into the opposite direction. The rest of team UMPR and RWBY appear on the screen all with various poses. Then one by one the spin and disappear except for Naruto and Ruby.

Instrumental

Naruto and ruby are closer now, both of them in their regular clothes. Ruby has a pair of headphones on and her arms crossed as she looks off with a smile on her face. Naruto had his hands behind his back and a cocky grin on his face as he looks in the opposite direction. They disappear and the screen shows various scenes of the teams or only a few of them going through their daily lives at Beacon. UMPR slowly pops on the screen as the scenes fade out.

hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku

Jaune is standing and looking one way then it shifts to Ruby with her Scythe being held behind her.  
monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku

it finally shifts to Naruto who has his hands up and ready to go as if he's expecting a fight.

jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku

the scene shifts to Ozpin and his teachers all standing in front of Beacon.

me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE

The scene shifts to Ozpin who sips his coffee. Then to Roman who had a cocky look on his face.

hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima

Naruto and Ruby are arguing about something.

toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made

They both pull out their weapons and look ready for a fight. But Caboose comes as he keeps going back and forth threw Church.

eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni

Naruto and Ruby look at each other and then join in with Caboose.

KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-

Suddenly al of the other members show up and do the same thing. Church gains a tic mark on his face and starts yelling at them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Team UMPR charge into an area full of grimm and begin to fight them.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo

Roxas cuts a few of them down while Percy stabs his trident down to use as a lift to jump over Roxas to stab another one.

koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Caboose is shooting every grimm that Naruto is kicking and punching into the air. Naruto turns around to punch a grimm that was behind him.

KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi

Ruby appears on the screen with a smile. She begins to speed side to side covering the screen with rose petals.

kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo

It shows a wall next as everyone begins to paint their symbols on it.

chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo

The group looks to their right as a red and blue flashing light appears. They look surprised and begin to run in the opposite direction as the cops chase them.

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

After the cops pass the symbols on the wall begin to glow and slowly pop off of the wall and the wall disappears.

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

Ruby and Naruto are in the picture diagonal from each other. They slowly look at the screen Ruby with a calm smile and Naruto with a cocky grin. They're both in their Beacon uniform,

bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Suddely they're in squares and in their regular clothes. The begin to shift around so all of the other characters are able to appear on the screen. All of them looking ready for battle.

Line Break

"Are they done yet?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses," Naruto demanded. A moment later a ding was heard. He put on the mittens and pulled out a tray of fresh baked cookies. "Ok hear ya go," Naruto said as he put them in front of Ruby.

Ruby didn't even hesitate. She immediately grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth. There was a pause. The next moment, she, spit it out.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. But he paused at the dark aura coming off of the red tipped haired girls.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ruby growled. "You call _these_ cookies," She said making an exaggerated gesture at the cookies. "These are a mockery!"

"Hey screw you!" Naruto said his eyes white.

"No _screw YOU_ ," Ruby countered. She picked up another cookie and held it in Naruto's face. "You try one since their _so_ good,"

Naruto snatched the cookie from Ruby's hand and put it in his mouth. There was a brief pause. Then he spit the cookie out. Ruby gave him a triumphant look.

"Oh shut up," He growled. "Like you can do any better. Ruby raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. A moment later she sped into the kitchen.

30 minutes later

She came out with a tray of cookies. She put them down on the table and crossed her arms.

"Eat," She commanded.

Naruto looked down at the tray and reached for a cookie. They couldn't be that much better than his could they. Naruto bit into the cookie. And his whole view on the world changed. Everything was sunny, everyone got along and there was so much happiness, and rainbows everywhere.

Anime tears began to come down his face. Then he swallowed and everything was back to normal. He blinked a few times as he came back to reality.

"You were saying," Ruby said smugly.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled as he slowly reached for another cookie.

"Nope!" Ruby said as she slapped his hand away. She picked the tray up and began to leave.

"Hey!"

"Make them again," Ruby commanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Naruto said.

"Who made the better cookies," Ruby countered.

"So!" Naruto said. "Doesn't mean you're my superior.

"Doesn't it," Ruby said smugly. Naruto's eye twitched profusely. He _really_ didn't like the look this girl was giving him.

"Well I suppose your right," Ruby sighed dramatically. "It's not like you could ever make a good cookie,"

"What was that," Naruto scowled.

"No I mean it's ok," Ruby drawled. "I mean it's not that's the _only_ thing you suck at," Naruto gained a tic mark and began to shake with rage. "I mean it is what it is," His eyes were shadowed and he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "Besides these can't be as bad as your fighting style.

Now _that_ was the last straw.

"OH YEAH," Naruto shouted at her comically. "I'LL SHOW YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU THE BEST COOKIES EVER!" And with that he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Line Break

"Stupid red cloaked wearing bitch," Naruto grumbled as he made his way to his room. "I'll make her cookies so good she'll cry! And how _dare_ she question my fighting style," He was seething at this point. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person turning the corner and bumping into them.

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"My bad," Naruto said as he recovered. "Are you ok,"

"Yes I'm fine," A familiar voice answered.

Naruto blinked when he recognized the person. "Velvet?"

The girl looked up and it was indeed Velvet he had bumped into. "Oh Naruto are you ok?" Velvet said.

"I'm helping you up but you're asking if _I_ ' _m_ ok," Naruto chuckled as Velvet stood up. Velvet looked down and blushed as if embarrassed. "I'm fine," He answered.

"That's good," Velvet said.

"So where were you headed?" Naruto asked.

"Just my dorm room," Velvet answered.

"Oh cool so was I," Naruto said. "Wanna walk together,"

"Sure," Velvet said with a smile then the two began to make their way to the dorms.

"So are you ok?" Velvet asked. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we just went over this," Naruto said.

"Not that," Velvet answered a slight tint of pink on her face. "I'm talking about the other day,"

Naruto thought for a moment until he realized she was talking about the confrontation with Yang. "Yeah I'm fine," He answered nonchalantly.

"Are you sure," Velvet asked with concern, Naruto gave her a smile and a nod. "Still I never imagined she had something against Faunus's, especially with one as her partner,"

"Oh so you know about Blake," Naruto said. "No surprise really,"

"Wait, is she hiding?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"I see," Velvet said. "How do you know,"

"The same way the other Faunus here know," Naruto answered.

"Makes sense," Velvet said.

It wasn't hard for a Faunus to spot another Faunus. It was just little habits they all had that made it obvious for them. In Blake's case it was a twitching body part. And her preference to fish.

"And I wouldn't worry about Yang being racist or anything," Naruto reassured. "Her issues with me are a bit more personal than that,"

"How so?" Velvet asked.

"Wellll," Naruto began. "I might have maybe, probably, definitely attacked her sister Ruby when we first met,"

Velvet looked at him. Then it seemed to register with her what he said. "What?!"

"And I guess technically almost killed her during the relic exam," Naruto continued.

Velvet looked speechless.

"And then-BONK!" Naruto was interrupted by a chop to the head. "Ow!" He grunted while rubbing where he was hit. "What was that for?!" Naruto shouted. But as soon as he looked at the face Velvet was giving him all defiance left him.

"That's for attacking Ruby for no reason," Velvet scolded. "Now you will apologize to Ruby,"

"But-!"

"No buts," Velvet interrupted. The two stared each other down. Well it was more like Velvet was staring him down and he looked upset.

Naruto gave a defeated sigh and hung his head. "Yes ma'am," He mumbled.

"Good," Velvet smiled as she patted his head gently.

"Velvet can be scary," Naruto mumbled.

"Wha-" Velvet began in surprise.

"Scariest person I've ever met,"

"Hey!" Velvet cried. As the two continued the walk back to the dorms.

Line Break

"You know a thought just occurred to me," Percy said. Team UMPR had decided to walk around town since it was a weekend and there were no classes. The town was getting itself ready for the Vytel festival by welcoming the students from the other kingdoms.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. The group was currently heading for the arcade to play a few games.

"The Vytel festival is like _months_ away but yet they're decorating the town like it's about to happen next week," Percy explained. The boys decided to look around their surroundings. Streamers were being set up, balloons outside shops and banners saying 'Vytel Festival' and 'Welcome to Vale,' were everywhere.

"Huh," Roxas huffed. "That is weird,"

"Maybe it's time travel," Caboose suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense you idiot," Church grumbled.

"I get it," Percy said. "Maybe we traveled into the future when we left Beacon,"

"Yeah!" Caboose said excitedly.

"How are you able to understand him so well?" Church asked.

"I have a little brother who acts a lot like him," Percy explained. "So it's easy for me to translate and understand what he means,"

"You have a little brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, his name is Tyson," Percy explained. "I'm planning to go see him for the break in a few weeks. Plus Ozpin said that he would pay for the tickets this time,"

"Cool," Roxas said. "He said the same for me,"

"Same here," Church spoke up.

"Wait are _all_ of you planning to leave for the break?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teammates. He received nods of confirmation from all of them. "Well, fuck me,"

Percy planned to see his family and friends, Roxas was going because Nora and Ren had heard the orphanage caretaker had gotten sick form one of their friends back in Vacuo so they wanted to check on her. Church thought it might be a good idea to check in with Carolina and let her know him and Caboose were safe, though push comes to shove he would probably just send a message.

I mean she did know where they were so it wasn't like she didn't know.

"You can come with one of us if you want," Roxas offered.

"Nah it's good," Naruto said. "So you ever going to introduce us to your little brother?" Naruto asked turning to Percy

"Yeah and I really think him and Caboose are going to get along really well," Percy said with a smile.

"Hoorraayy a new friend!"

"Someone who acts like Caboose," Church said. "Kill me now,"

"Ah don't be like that Church," Naruto teased, then he looked up and saw their destination in front of them. "This is the place,"

It was a medium sized building. The name was 'The Armory,' It looked a bit run down and there wasn't a customer in sight.

The four of them walked in and were greeted with an assortment of weapons and Dust everywhere.

"Don't let the outside fool ya as you can see," Naruto explained. "They're really good at their job and know how to act professional,"

A gun was cocked and against Naruto's head a moment later.

"You never paid for your last visit," The wielder of the gun growled.

"Unless we're dealing with her," Naruto said as his face formed into a scowl. He looked at the wielder. It was a teenage girl about the same age as them. She had her hair up in to two buns and had a pair of gold steampunk style goggles on her head. She had on a pair of black metallic arm guards. She was wearing short sleeved midriff black jacket with a pink floral pattern on it. She had on a pair of shorts and knee high combat boots.

"Pay up," The girl threatened.

"I thought we've been through this," Naruto growled. "I told you I would pay next time I showed up Tenten,"

"Well it's next time," The girl now identified as Tenten said as she slightly squeezed the trigger. "Pay up,"

Naruto stared her down. His teammates merely watched the showdown from a distance. Then when the tension was high enough Naurto reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lien cards and handed them over to Tenten. The minute they were in her hand she put the gun up and smiled.

"Naruto it's nice to see you again," She said cheerfully. Percy and Roxas sweatdropped at the 180 change in personality.

"Good to see you to Tenten," Naruto greeted back.

'He's treating it like it's normal,' Roxas and Percy thought.

"She seems nice," Caboose spoke up causing the two to look at him weirdly as well.

"Oh you brought some friends I see," Tenten said noticing Naruto's companions.

"Yeah this is Percy Roxas and Caboose," Naruto introduced. "They're on my team at Beacon,"

"Oh I see that's nice," Tenten said. Then she blinked. "Wait you got into Beacon!" She shouted.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"That's great!" She cheered "Congrats! Wait aren't you 16,"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "My entrance was a special circumstance." He explained.

"That's nice," Tenten said happily. "So what ae you here for?"

"Just a reload," Naruto answered. He then turned to his teammates. "If you guys need to restock you might as well do it now,"

The three looked at each other. Then they went their separate ways. Percy grabbed a small box and began to fill it with water Dust crystals. He stopped however when his scroll started vibrating. He looked at it and was surprised at the caller. He looked at Naruto and motioned that he would be stepping outside for a moment. He tossed his stuff to Naruto to show that he would be buying it and headed out the door. Caboose looked over the bullets while Church analyzed which ones to get. Roxas simply looked around since his weapons were just his swords.

"Hey Roxas!" Naruto called. Roxas looked up at his leader. "Come here," Roxas made his way to Naruto who was standing next to Tenten. "So Tenten, Roxas here only uses his swords here,"

"Oh really," Tenten said looking at Roxas curiously. "No type of gun or anything?"

"Nah," Roxas admitted.

"What kind of weapon do you use?" She asked.

"I dual-wield Keyblades,"

"WHAT!" Tenten nearly screeched catching Roxas by surprise.

"Yeah and I can also combine them in a double blade by the hilt but that's it," Roxas answered still a bit put off by her reaction. The girl was like an older version of Ruby when it came to weapons.

Then before he realized it the girl wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Well let's see what I can do for you," She said her eyes replaced with sparkles. Before Roxas could protest he was being dragged away by Tenten

Naruto chuckled at the interaction. He knew it had been a good idea to bring his team here.

Line Break

"What's up," Percy greeted the person on the other side of the screen.

The person didn't say anything at first. They just stated typing something and a moment later a picture was sent to him. When he opened the picture his eyes grew wide at what it was.

It was a picture of Yang kissing Percy.

"You wanna explain this," The person said teasingly.

"I don't have a girlfriend if that's what your worried about," Percy huffed.

"I know," The person said. "You're to hopeless and stupid to get one,"

"Bite me," Percy snarked. "You've been single longer than I have,"

"That's by choice though," The person countered. "You on the other hand are just hopeless,"

"Tell that to my fangirls," Percy countered cockily. Truth be told they had been silent for a while but lately they were starting to figure out that he and Yang weren't together. Only a matter of time before they went back to stalking him.

"Oh you mean the ones you didn't even notice just like back in Mistral,"

Damnit how were hey getting their information. Then a thought occurred to him.

"You've been talking to Pyrrha haven't you," Percy deadpanned.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," The person snorted. "Who do you think sent the picture,"

"I'll be having a talk with the 'Invincible girl' when I get back to Beacon.

"Wait is that what they call her," The voice asked with amusement. Percy got an evil look and nodded vigorously. "Oh I can't wait to talk to her again,"

Line Break

Pyrrha sneezed. She looked up just in time to block Jaune's sword and swipe him off of his feet.

"Someone must be talking about you," Jaune groaned as he slowly got up.

"How could you tell?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because you looked around," Jaune said,

"Good observation," Pyrrha said. "Now let's continue,"

Jaune groaned again before getting into his own stance. He was really tired of getting beaten up.

Lin Break

"Oh everyone's going to get a kick out of that," The person on the scroll chuckled.

"I bet they will," Percy snorted. There's was a brief pause as they let their laughter down. "Hey how are they?"

The person looked at him realizing what he meant. "Their fine, Tysons a bit of a handful but Leo distracts him by constantly taking him to his workshop," The person answered. "That boy sure does love tinkering."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them during the break," Percy answered excitedly.

"Of course you can't," The person said rolling their eyes.

"How are sparky and death breath?"

"Their fine though I still don't see why you call _him_ sparky considering,"

"Does it aggravate him?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"There you go," Percy said as if that explained everything. The person on the other end snorted. A moment later a _boom_ could be heard on the persons' end. They looked to their right and narrowed their eyes.

"I'm gonna call you later," They said. I gotta make sure nobodies been killed…yet,"

"Talk to you later then," Percy said.

"We're still having a long talk when you come to visit about that kiss," The person said. "Later Kelp Held,"

"Later Pinecone face," Percy responded before closing the scroll and turned to go back into the building.

"Yo, Percy everything good?" Naruto asked as Percy walked back in.

"Yeah just talking with someone back home." Percy answered.

"Alright as soon as Tenten stops harassing Roxas it's on to the arcade!" Naruto cheered.

"Neat!" Cabose responded.

"Alright!" Percy pumped his fist.

"Get this girl away from me!" Roxas yelled as he ran away from Tenten who was chasing after him.

"Let me see them!" Tenten said maniacally.

Line Break

'Man this pizza is good for some arcade food!' The boy thought. He was currently in the arcade dining area eating a whole pizza after playing and beating the highscore in a shooting game.

"You know we should be looking," A voice said in his ear.

"Oh relax we'll go looking later," The boy retorted.

"But what if _she_ finds out," The voice said worriedly. "She won't be happy with you being lazy,"

"That's why she'll never find out," The boy countered.

"But what if she does,"

"Then I'll get in trouble," The boy said. "I'll take full responsibility," He drawled out.

"Really,"

"Yep," The boy confirmed. 'Besides I doubt he would be here,' He thought. 'Too much surveillance, not as much as Atlas but still a lot,'

"Man this is gonna be fun!"

The boy turned to see a group walk into the arcade. The one in front looked the most excited.

"Yeah we have been cooped in that school for a while so it is nice to get out," Another one said as they paid for their cards and continued on in.

"Sounds like somebody has missed freedom," The boy joked as he stopped paying attention to the group.

"Sorry sir but you have something on your hoodie," A person said as they walked by.

"Huh, where," The boy asked as he looked down at his clothing.

"On the yellow shoulder," The person said.

The reaction had been instant.

"It's ORANGE damnit!"

Line Break

"That's right!" Naruto shouted in triumph. He had just one his tenth match on Ultimate brawler against another player. "Who's next!"

Percy was on some live surfing game and nearing the high score. Roxas was playing an interactive samurai game as both players. He was hacking and slashing the minions left and right and was nearing the final boss.

Caboose had just finished a game of whack-a-grimm and was collecting the tickets on the floor. "Oh boy it was a great idea to come here," he said excitedly.

"Damnit why doesn't anyone see that this is orange,"

Caboose perked up. "Church did you here that,"

Church did hear it. "No way,"

"Is that?" Caboose asked.

"Seriously I mean did no one have a box of crayons as a child!" The voice nearly shouted. "Screw this I'm going to go take a nap," The voice grumbled.

"It is!" Caboose shouted in excitement. He grabbed the rest of his tickets and quickly ran towards the voice passing by the rest of his teammates who took notice. He rounded the corner and saw his target. "Grif!"

Line Break

"Grif!"

Grif stopped in his tracks. No way.

"Grif it's me!"

It couldn't be. He was _sure_ he wouldn't be here.

"Grif it me Caboose!" The voice was right next to him now.

"...Why?" Grif nearly cried.

"I knew it was you!"

"…Hi Caboose," Grif groaned.

"Hi Grif!" Caboose said excitedly. "Did you miss me!"

"Not in the slightest,"

"Awww Grif you didn't miss us," Church mocked as he appeared on Caboose's shoulder.

"Bro!" A voice said it made itself known. It was of a young boy maybe 13 and he appeared on Grif's shoulder.

"Hey Theta!" Church greeted happily. "How ya doin buddy,"

"Hey Caboose!"

The four turned to see Naruto, Percy, and Roxas walking up to them. Grif was instantly on guard.

"Hey guys this is Grif," Caboose introduced. It took a moment for them to register what he said.

"So this is one of your friends," Percy confirmed.

"This is the one that likes yellow right?" Roxas asked. A tic marked appeared on Grif's head.

"Damnit its orange!" Grif said.

"Sure it is buddy," Percy said blandly.

"What else have you told them?" Grif asked Caboose agitated.

"I told them that you have 2 f's in your name,"

"Ok that's another thing," Grif began.

"Caboose was _very_ specific about that second F," Naruto stated. "Besides that's clearly orange he's wearing,"

"Thank you!" Grif said. "Finally someone who gets it,"

"As a fellow lover of orange I couldn't let the injustice go by," Naruto said sagely.

"So anyway, what _exactly_ have you told them about us?" Grif asked. "Since they seem to know about Church what else _do_ they know?"

"Not everything," Church replied. "Just enough," Grif got the message.

'We're not compromised,'

"But Grif what are you doing here?" Church asked. Grif blinked and looked at Church.

"You mean you don't know?" Grif asked in surprise. Church shrugged. Grif looked around. "Not here," With that Grif turned to leave the arcade.

"Come on Caboose," Church said. He turned to the others. "You guys coming?"

"Right behind you," Naruto said and the group walked out of the arcade.

Line Break

A little while later they were in the motel room Grif was staying in.

"Ok so why are you here Grif?" Church asked.

"I'm here to find you and bring you back," Grif said simply. The others perked up at that.

"What why?" Church asked.

"Because _he,_ " Grif stressed pointing at Caboose. "Ran away,"

"What?!" Was shouted in unison by everyone except Caboose.

"Ok what do you _mean_ he ran away?" Church asked. "Caboose told me he left a note explaining the situation,"

Grif just looked at him. "Theta," Theta appeared next to Grif. "Show them the _letter_ Caboose left,"

"O-ok," Theta said nervously. He wasn't good around new people. A moment later a hologram of a piece of paper appeared next to him. On the paper was two simple words.

'I'm Leaving,'

Everyone else turned their attention to Caboose.

"I like to think I spoke a lot," Caboose said happily.

"Uuhh…Church?" Naruto said as he looked at the AI. The AI that was flickering between different colors.

"Yeah Carolina is _pissed_ ," Grif said.

"She's really scary right now," Theta whimpered.

"How scary are we talking?" Church asked nervously as he calmed down.

"I honestly believe that if O'Malley possessed her she would _calm_ down,"

"Shit," Church groaned.

"So we have to get back," Grif said,

"Wait," Naruto said finally speaking up. "What do you mean _get back_ ,"

"He means…," Church began. "That me and Caboose need to leave,"

"Like hell!" Naruto shouted.

"Look Naruto we don't have a lot of choices here," Church tried to explain. "And it appears that Caboose didn't fully explain the situation correctly,"

"Like he could," Grif snorted.

"But he has been accepted into Beacon," Percy supplied. "He can't exactly just leave,"

"We'll think of something," Church defended.

"I don't want to go,"

The group turned to look at Caboose who seemed to actually be paying attention now.

"I want to stay,"

"And there you have it," Naruto said. "He's staying,"

"Caboose," Grif said ignoring Naruto. "Don't make me use force," Instantly Naruto was in Grif's face.

"Just try it," He growled. "I don't care if you are one of his friends. I will take you down you fucking prick,"

Grif looked completely unfazed. "Listen here you whiskered face punk. You really think you can stop me,"

"Think so," Naruto scoffed. "I _know_ so,"

"Naruto its more complicated than you realize," Church explained.

Naruto whirled around on Church. "Then explain," he gritted through his teeth. "Because right now the only thing that has stopped me from kicking this bastard's face in is the fact that the only negative emotion he has had towards Caboose is worry,"

"Look," Church began. "A few years back certain events happened and these guys were…altered,"

"Altered?" Roxas asked.

"Altered," Church confirmed. "It wasn't pretty,"

'I know the feeling,' Percy thought.

"But with the help of a few certain individuals they managed to escape," Church continued. "The people they escaped from…well they didn't like that. Especially with Caboose."

"Why Caboose?" Naruto asked.

"Because he was the closest version to their goal,"

"Wait when you say closest…You mean they never completed it,"

"No they didn't,"

"So they never finished with Caboose,"

"Not exactly," Church said. "Caboose was the closest they had ever gotten but-"

"But he was a failure," Grif interrupted. "Like the rest of us,"

"But that still doesn't explain why Caboose is wanted by… _them_ ," Percy said.

"They want Caboose because of what he's capable of," Grif explained gruffly. "He was put through a different alteration from us and at first it didn't work. But then something happened…and Caboose had reacted…badly,"

"Technically Caboose _is_ a success," Church picked up. "But the cost of the results was too high which is what makes him a failure,"

"What was the cost?" Naruto asked.

"You see it every time you talk to him," Church said somberly.

 **And we'll end it there. This was by far one of my shorter chapters. Hopefully the next ones we'll be longer. So I have introduced our favorite weapons mistress, lazy marine, and of course pinecone face. Who's next. We've delved deeply into the past of Caboose but still left more questions than answers. What will happen next. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should inform you that due to the holidays and finals around the corner it will probably be a minute before my next chapter but I don't know for sure. However, I am determined to finish volume 1 before Christmas. That's just a personal goal. Apologies for the repetitive openings but I give what I get plus some of the songs I do have planned out are better suited for later on. As for Yang let it be known that I personally like her as a character I just feel this is the best way to portray her for this story. I hope that didn't turn any of my readers away but if it did then oh well. Also I will not be naming the grimm Kurama so if you have other ideas send on my way. Well for next chapter we'll be seeing a few more familiar faces. I feel the next few chapters we'll be far easier to write as well considering what I have planned next. Will we learn more about Caboose? We'll he go back with Grif? What does this mean for UMPR if he does? Will Naruto learn to actually bake cookies? I don't know but it's fun to find out. Anyways Read Review and… HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**


	12. Grif finds a Penny in the Sun

Flashback

 _"_ _Hey kid you hungry!"_

 _A boy who was sitting on the ground looked up. A boy about his age was looking down at him with a sandwich in his hand. He was shaking the sandwich in Cabooses face._

 _"_ _You look like you're hungry and my sister packed a spare,"_

 _Caboose looked at the sandwich. Then without further invitation he began chomping down on the sandwich strait from the other boy's hand._

 _"_ _Hey I'm not feeding you!" The boy yelled in protest as he released the sandwich. Caboose ate the whole thing before it even hit the ground. Caboose looked up at the boy. Then his face turned into a wide smile._

 _"_ _We should be friends!"_

 _"_ _Wha-!" The other boy began before Caboose grabbed him tightly._

 _"_ _Hey get off of me!" The boy shouted in protest as he pushed Caboose off. The boy made his way to his house but Caboose was running after him._

 _"_ _Get the hell away from me!" The boy shouted as he began to run away from Caboose._

 _"_ _Never!" Caboose shouted. "Let's play tag,"_

 _"_ _There's only two of us!"_

 _"_ _So!"_

 _"_ _Stop following me!"_

 _Line Break_

 _"_ _Hey,"_

 _Caboose looked up and saw a sandwich in his face._

 _"_ _I swear if you eat from my hand I will beat you with this sandwich,"_

 _Caboose looked up at the boy._

 _He started chomping on the sandwich._

 _"_ _Damnit!"_

 _Line Break_

 _Caboose and the boy were walking from school. They were slightly older by a year._

 _"_ _She doesn't show it but I'm positive my sister wants the marry the guy,"_

 _"_ _I don't want to get married," Caboose answered. "My dad says, why buy the cow when you get the milk for free,"_

 _"…_ _Did you just call my sister a slut?" The boy asked with narrowed eyes._

 _"_ _What's a slut?" Caboose asked curiously._

 _The other boy shrugged. "I don't know but I heard it's a bad name for girls,"_

 _"_ _Oh," Caboose answered._

 _"_ _Yes so since it's a bad thing now I have to kick your ass since you called my sister one,"_

 _"_ _Ah," Caboose answered intelligently. The two looked at each other for a moment. Then Caboose took off running._

 _"_ _Hey no running away!" The boy shouted angrily as he began to chase after Caboose. "Take your beating like a man!"_

 _Line Break_

 _Caboose looked down at his friend in shock and horror. There was so much blood._

 _The boy seemed to be saying something to Caboose but Caboose was arguing with him. The boy said one last thing and gave a big smile to Caboose. Then his eyes went dull and his breathing stopped completely._

 _Caboose continued to look down as if it wasn't true. He began to shake as he reached out to his friend._

 _Then Caboose looked up and did the only thing he could think of._

 _He snapped._

 _Flashback end_

Sagesumasareta ressei kakusu  
(Everything is in black and White)

Roxas is leaning against a wall tossing a pair of dice up in the air. He is wearing a bandana with his symbol on it. He is wearing a weathered, beaten, and torn tracksuit and sneakers. He tosses the dice one more time before holding them between his fingers. His right eye is covered in bandages and there are band aids littering his face and neck. Despite this he gives the camera a cocky smirk.

Yue koko ni tatsu imi wo motsu  
Percy is spinning a pipe in his hands before stopping and leaning it on his shoulder. He is wearing a stocking cap but bandages covering his forehead could be seen. He was wearing a ripped up leather jacket with a shirt with a skull on it and a pair of torn jeans. His feet were covered in a pair of loose short neck boots. He looks at the screen before smiling sinisterly.

Kesshita yuen nigezu ima sagasu riyuu  
Caboose is crouching down on the fround when he looks up. As usual his blue cap is on hiding his eyes and hair. There is a lone bandage on his nose. He was wearing a t-shirt with wet markings all over it. (Most likely blood) He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, socks and sandals. His mouth was covered by a bandana with a crazy smile on it. He looks up at the camera and waves cheerfully at the camera with a gun in his hand.

Kawarazu saibou samasu hikari yo  
Naruto is wearing a torn hoodie which is opened to reveal his bare chest. He looks up and unlike his companions doesn't have any bandages except on his arms and hands. His face and chest are littered with scars and bruises. He gives a crazed blood thirsty smile to the camera. H elifts his rifht arm back and cocks it.

I wanna renegade down

He thrusts his fist forward and hits the camera. The screen goes black with the word UMPR in white

Gibberish and instruments.

The word UMPR bumps up as if it were a speaker randomly over and over until the last one blows it up.

Meitei shisou na hodo no

Naruto is shown before a new picture appears to him getting spear kicked in the wall by Ruby. The picture shifts to him and Jaune sitting down and Naruto smacks Jaune upside the head. Jaune yells at him angrily but Naruto doesn't look fazed.

Miminari ga shita  
Caboose is shown next before the picture changes to him talking to Church who looks at him in comical sadness. The scene changes to him Yang and Nora slamming down on the table in tandem while singing happily.

Yukkuri to me wo akenakereba  
Percy is shown. The scene changes to him opening his door to Weiss without a shirt who (Percy doesn't have the shirt get your mind out of the gutter) who gets a nosebleed at the display. It changes to Percy walking away from Blake and stiffening before running away from her with Blake smirking as he runs.

Ushinau mono erabenai hodo

Roxas is shown. The scene changes to him and Pyrrha walking and talking next to a devastated looking Naruto as they head to class. The scene changes to him and Ren yelling something at Nora as they looked frightened at something she said.

Nanika ni sugaru ishi-tachi yo

It shifts to random scenes of things the team has been through together. Watching Caboose run around the school excitedly, Naruto and Roxas arguing while putting the bunk beds together. And Percy and Naruto shrug something off as they watch Ooblek zoom across the room.

Take away and do for me  
The team is walking down the streets in Vale. They are back in their usual clothing.

Kotae no nai sekai demo  
They pass by Tentens weapon shop who looks out her window at them as they pass by

Carry on  
It focuses on Caboose as he passes by Grif who has his hood up to cover his facial features like always. Grif looks over his shoulder as Caboose passes.

and burn it down

The four stop and look at a mass of goons with strange masks on with Roman in front of them.

Get away every bug

(The screen is in color)

The four don't hesitate to charge forward at the goons and Roman.

Take away and do for me

Naruto punch a few of them before he ducks down to avoid a wide swing from a sword one is holding. He gets on his hands and spins his legs in the air and his multiple ones back.

Nijinda kono koe wo

Roxas jumps in with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in their doubl blade form. He swings it around and then blocks an attack from above. He splits his weapon into two and pushes the guy off of him and swings at with oblivion at other goons who are charging at him.  
Carry on and burn it down

Caboose is using Freckles at a fast pace taking the goons out. He then holds his holds his fist up and his arm begins to glow. Church appears before mimicking his thumb crossing thumb across his neck. A light blue energy blasts from around Caboose's fist engulfing the goons in its path.

you've got to be the one you want

Percy is surrounded. He lifts Neró into the air. The screen backs out to show blue dots littering the ground among the goons. He slams Neró into the ground and the crystals explode causing a large tidal wave pushing the goons away from Percy.

Breath in

(The camera is slowly moving so each person can be seen one by one)

Nora appears from the air and slams her hammer down causing a small explosion and goons to fly back.

breath out

Ren appears from the air next diagonally in front of Nora who is slowly disappearing from the screen. (This process will repeat for all but Ruby) He slashes down at the goons as he lands causing them to fall

fill out

Pyrrha appears in a twirl as she swings Miló in javelin form around and knocks a goon away.

your voice

Jaune appears but blocks with his shield and slashes at a goon deafeating them.

Calling

Yang land one good punch literally blowing the goon away in an explosion.

Calling

Blake comes swinging down with Gambol Shroud in kusagami form and kicks her enemy.

find out

Weiss having already been on the ground merely thrusts forward a high speed blowing the goons away.

your name

Ruby appears in a shroud of rose petals and swings her Scythe knocking the goons away. The camera zooms on her face.

This is

A boy with blonde hair and a monkey tail with arms crosses looks at the screen. A cocky grin on his face.

your life

A girl with orange hair appears next replacing the boy. She leans slightly and waves in a friendly way with a happy look on her face.

You never lose yourself

The camera pans to Ozpin and zooms in on his face. The screen begins to turn white but just before he disappears a small smile graces his lips.

Why don't

(It goes back to black and white)

Naruto and Roxas appear back to back. They're in the outfits they were wearing at the beginning of the opening and the screen is black and white once again. Naruto has a fist in another hand and looks cocky while Roxas has a smirk and one hand in his pocket and the other tossing the dice in the air.

you come

Caboose and Percy are standing side by side. Caboose is holding the gun sideways while pointing it at the camera. A bright smile on his face. Percy is swinging the pipe around in his hand. He gives the camera a knowing smile.

Peace out

The four are shown together in their same poses except Naruto and Roxas are on opposite ends representing the letters they stand for in their team name. Then the screen went black.

Line Break

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked around the city of Vale. All around them people were setting up for the festival. Putting up signs welcoming the people from the other kingdom. People were beginning to put up discount signs to get more business in honor of the time of year.

'Wait isn't it still like months away?' Ruby thought in her head. She decided to not voice her thoughts so to avoid the wrath of her partner. Said partner who also had a megawatt smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby frowned and looked at her partner wearily. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turned too Ruby that megawatt smile still on her face. Seriously it was just _wrong._

"How could you _not_ smile?" Weiss nearly shouted. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!" Weiss's eyes had become giant sparkling stars as she looked out in the distance in pure glee.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang muttered as she crossed her arms. Then a smile made its way on to her face. "Maybe if Percy was here you would be more fun to be around,"

"Quiet, you!" Weiss snapped as her sparkling eyes became big white angry ones as she pointed to Yang. She quickly turned away so to hide the pink hue her cheeks were beginning to take.

It was no secret that the two had been spending a lot of time together. But it was either to study and training. That was _it._ It just frustrating to her that Yang constantly teased her about it. Why didn't she do it to Pyrrha! She was spending nights _alone_ with Jaune and Yang never teased _her_ about it.

Maybe she would bring it up the next time they were together so Yang would stop teasing her and maybe do it to the red haired amazon.

The group of four continued there walk until they were at the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang grumbled.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Moaned as she held her nose. 'Naruto smells better than this though barely,' She thought.

Line Break

Naruto perked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What's up?" Percy asked as he looked at his team leader.

"…I'm going to cuss out Ruby next time see her," Naruto said.

Line Break

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss explained with an air of superiority and haughtiness.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake says simply as she looks at the retreating heiress.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss points at Blake in denial and anger.

Ruby looked like she was going to say something but something caught her eye to her right. She looked and her eyes widened in shock "Whoa."

The others follow the younger girls line of sight and their eyes grow wide as well. Not too far from them is a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force

With their curiosity getting the better of them the girls make their way over to the scene. The head strait to a detective in front, who seemed to be writing something on a pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked curiosity.

The detective looked up at the girls. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He explained. He then turned around and walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said sadly.

"They left all the money again." The other detective said to his partner.

Ruby whipped her head to the detectives to _that_ particular bit of information "Huh?" She said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first detective grunted. Who needs _that_ much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" the second detective huffed out.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph!" Weiss said while crossing her arms and looking away with her eyes closed. "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained to Blake with annoyance.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said seriously with her arms crossed. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss looked at Blake in shock "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're _**very**_ misguided." Blake defended though it was somewhat weak. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point" Ruby spoke up seriously. "Remember how I told you about my run in with that Torchwick guy before school started. This is _exactly_ what he did back then. Him and his goons didn't go for the lien, they just took the dust, or at least tried to," She explained. "It was probably him that did this,"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss hissed angrily. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang began with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please," Weiss scoffed. "You treat Naruto like the plague,"

"That's not because of _what_ he is," Yang countered. "It's because of _who_ he is and what he's _done,"_

"And he did those things _because_ he's a Faunus," Weiss said.

"Velvet's not like that," Ruby countered. Velvet was very shy and timid. It was honestly a shock that she was in the hunter program with her personality.

"Then she's either the black sheep or a really good actor," Weiss shot back.

"That's not fair," Ruby said with a frown. "Not all Faunus are like that,"

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The girls turned to see some commotion going on over at the docks.

"You were saying," Weiss said smugly. The four ran over to the docks to see what was going on. They arrived just in time to see a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair about their age running on a boat and avoiding the sailors who were attempting to capture him. They all saw the light blonde tail that was waving around as he ducked and weaved through the sailors until he finally reached the edged of the boat and jumped off.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He laughed as he jumped off.

"You, no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouted as they reached the edge of the boat and glared and the blonde Faunus.

"Hey! If I'm a _no-good_ stowaway I would've been caught long before we reached the destination or even left the ports in Vacuo." Sun defended. "I'm a _great_ stowaway! You guys on the other hand are a no good crew as you only _now_ knew that I was on the boat so HA!" H eyelled in triumph.

"He's not exactly wrong," Yang said out loud as they looked at the boy who peeling a banana while hanging from a lamp post by his tail upside down.

He was wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He had on blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. There were white bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He was sporting a pair of black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace around his neck which looked like it was about to fall since he was still upside down. On the necklace was a round pendant bearing an emblem on it.

Before he could eat the banana, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention **.**

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective who threw the rock demanded.

The boy responds by dropping the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamp post.

He looks around to look for an escape route. He spots one along with something else. He laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives.

He made his way up the stairs while the detectives begin to give chase. He turns towards Ruby and the others and begins making his way to them.

As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said in a dismissive yet somehow still mischievous tone.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss says pointin in the direction the boy had run off too.

Yang quickly follows but Ruby and Blake hesitate.

'Weird,' Ruby thought. She had felt a sensation at Sun ran by. It was a very familiar sensation. It was faint but she still felt it. It was the same feeling she had felt when she first met Naruto. The difference now was that unlike with Naruto her instincts weren't telling her to kill him or run away. 'I wonder…'

She then decided to file the information away as Blake began to chase after the rest of her team. Ruby soon followed.

Blake and Ruby had caught up to yang and Weiss fairly quickly. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and fell over. She looked up just in time see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss slammed her fist's down in frustration.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang calls out. Weiss glares at her in annoyance. She was upset that the completion had gotten away. Yang pointed downward. Weiss followed Yang's finger to look at a girl underneath her. A girl she had just hit with her fists. Weiss immediately gets up and looks down at the girl who was smiling up at her.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Line Break

"So you're saying that the way Caboose talks and how his brain works is a result of what happened to him?" Naruto asked Grif to confirm.

"Yep," Grif answered. "After he snapped he was never the same mentally. He was luckier than most of us though,"

Naruto looked at Roxas and Percy who did the same thing. Then they turned back to Grif.

"Just what the hell did they do to you all?" Percy asked.

Grif remained silent, Theta disappeared, and Church didn't look at them. Clearly they weren't going to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Naruto spoke up. The others turned to look at him. "Caboose is staying," There was a finality in his voice that dared anyone to challenge him.

"Naruto we've been over this," Church tried.

"Church, Caboose want to stay and we've formed a team," Roxas tried. "Asking us to just let you both leave isn't fair,"

"Nor is it an option," Naruto snarled.

"Look I appreciate what you've done for us," Church began. "But you have to realize we don't want to drag you into our problems,"

"Well too bad!" Naruto growled.

"Church why are you trying to explain this like their opinion actually matters in all this," Grig yawned out. "I'll just tell Carolina and then you'll have to deal with her,"

"I know," Church began.

"And don't forget about- I know!" Church interrupted Grif. "I'll have to deal with them anyway," He sighed.

"You're not leaving," Naruto protested. "If you try I will drag you back and glue you to me," He threatened.

"I don't think you can glue Church," Percy spoke up.

"Then I'll just glue Caboose to me," Naruto said.

"Yay that way my friend will always be next to me!" Caboose cheered happily. "Though hide and seek is going to be hard to play,"

"We'll make it work," Naruto commented.

"Yeah church let's stay!" Caboose said happily. The entirety of team UMPR looked at him.

Truthfully Church wanted to stay. Sure he missed the others. They were his family, all of them were. They had been through so much together over the last few years. They were a fairly decent sized group but they always looked out for each other and Church had a real relationship with every single one of them.

But UMPR offered something else. And not just them. RWBY and JNPR had proven to be true allies' and trustworthy people. Even Yang despite her beef with Naruto seemed to be on good terms with the others. Sure they didn't know he existed but they treated Caboose with kindness. They offered a place to where he didn't have to always have his head on a swivel. A place where he didn't have to sleep lightly or take night watching shifts. Yes they offered something else.

They offered a home.

But he couldn't abandon the others. He knew Caboose knew that. But he understood why it was so hard for him to want to leave.

"Well, Church," Grif began. "What are you gonna do,"

Church looked around him. He thought long and hard. He sighed. Then he made his decision.

Line Break

Go to the city. Check. Go with team for bonding time. Check. Watch partner run into a girl while chasing a stowaway. That had not been in Ruby's plan for the day.

"Um... hello." She greeted.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

The girl looked at them with a smile still on her face. Seriously how could she still be smiling. "I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." She answered.

The girls looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang decided to speak up again.

"Do…do you wanna get up?" Yang asked uncertainly.

The girl seemed to have to actually think about it for a moment.

"Yes!" She answered gleefully. She leapt back on her feet while the team stepped back a little in shock. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a pink bow on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She was wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Hi Penny." Ruby greeted lamely. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake hit her in the side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny greeted so happily it had to be honest.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Penny paused to think about it. "So I did!" She said with a smile.

Seriously why was she still smiling.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized before turning around to leave. The others follow her lead and begin to walk away as well.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waves to Penny.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang said as they walked away.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss sniffed as she looked around to look for the Faunus they were in pursuit of earlier. Only to bump into Penny.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked in wonder. Weiss looked back and forth in shock and horror. She was not going to deal with another happy go lucky speedster. She already had one for a partner.

 **"** Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized.

Blake looked at her sideways. 'Really,' She thought. "You're sorry you got caught but not for saying it,'

"No, not you." Penny corrected. She then walked through the group to Ruby and leaned down to look at her." **You!** " She said.

"Me?" Ruby asked startled. "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." She stuttered.

"You called me 'friend'!" Penny explained. "Am I _really_ your **friend**?"

"Uuuum..." Ruby began. She looked over Penny's shoulder to see her teammates motioning for her to deny the claim. Ruby turned back to look at Penny in the eyes.

And in those eyes she saw familiar feelings. Curiosity, nervousness. Hope. These were the same feelings she had been feeling when Yang tried to get her out of her shell in making friends. These were feelings she had felt with Weiss, Blake, JNPR, UMPR, Naruto… not that last one.

She didn't even have to think about her answer. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" No damnit! She hadn't meant to stutter.

Her teammates didn't agree with her decision if the way their eyes got big and, comically fell over were anything to go by. Penny however didn't notice. She looked overjoyed and laughed out loud.

"Sen-sational!" She yelled ecstatically. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She rambled on and on and while it through Ruby off a bit she couldn't help but be happy.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she got up and walked up to her.

"No," Weiss said. Ruby lit up a bit at what she perceived as a compliment. "She seems _far_ more coordinated." Her light was quickly extinguished.

"So..." Yang began. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"Yep," Penny chirped before saluting. "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss snorted.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake retorted.

"It's a combat skirt! Weiss defended.

Ruby was beside her fellow skirt wearer in a second. "Yeah!" She exclaimed coming to her comrade's defense.

High Five!

"Wait a minute." Weiss says as a thought comes to her. She walked over to Penny and grabed her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" She asked.

Penny tilted her head in confusion. "The who...?" She asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss held up a poor drawing of the monkey Faunus from earlier.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake yelled with clear irritation.

"Huh?" Weiss asked intelligently turning her attention to Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion!" Blake began. "Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said in a not so sorry tone. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She asked sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled furiously.

Ruby and Yang looked at the escalating scene in concern.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law." Weiss said as if this conversation was pointless. "Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake gritted her teeth. "You, ignorant little _brat_!" Weiss recoiled as if she had been slapped. Blake decided to walk away. She couldn't stand to be near Weiss much longer.

Weiss however wasn't having it. "How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!" She stormed after Blake.

" _You_ are a judgmental little girl." Blake yelled over her shoulder not realizing Weiss was running after her.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss cried.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake scolded. She had stopped to argue with Weiss when she realized the girl was next to her.

Yang stood by her sister in concern. "Um, I think we should probably go..." She suggested.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked popping up next to them with a smile.

"So you admit it!" Weiss yelled in triumph. "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!" She continued.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake defended.

Ruby and Yang could only look at the battle in worry.

'Just let them get it out of their system,' Ruby thought. She wanted to stop the argument but she knew that the problem wouldn't be solved. It would just fester up _again_ like had been all semester until it blew up and Ruby was worried that the second time would be worse. So she followed her instincts as a leader and decided that the best course of action was to let the two hash out their opinions. She believed it would help her team grow closer.

'Besides it can't last that much longer right?' She thought hopefully.

Line Break

"We're leaving," Church said. The looks of devastation on Percy and Roxas's faces was like a punch to the gut. But the look of agonizing hurt on Naruto's was worse.

Caboose looked down sadly. But slowly he nodded his head in understanding.

Grif nodded and got up. "Well now that that's settled I'm off to go get something to eat," he headed out the door but before he closed he turned around. He opened his mouth to say something but Theta appeared on his shoulder and shook his head. He nodded in understanding and simply left.

It remained quiet for a minute. "Guys look I…" Church tried but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Naruto abruptly got up and headed for the door.

"Naruto-" Percy began.

"I'm not staying in the dorm tonight," He stated as he opened the door. "I'll see you later," His voice was hollow as he closed the door.

Church to Percy and Roxas. They were quiet for a while.

"Hey it's fine I totally get it," Percy began with a forced smile. "It's not like we won't keep in contact right,"

"Y-yeah," Church hesitated.

"And hey if you guys ever need a place to hide Vacuo is a good place," Roxas chimed in. "We'll see each other again,"

"Sure," Church said with a bit more bass in his voice. Caboose had opted to remain silent.

Roxas and Percy looked at each other for a moment. "We're gonna head back to the dorm for now. You two should take this time to catch up with Grif and we'll see you when you get back to the dorms,"

Without waiting for an answer the two quickly got up and left. Church looked at the still silent Caboose.

"Caboose," Church began.

"Monday," Caboose said. "We leave Monday. That gives us time to pack, erase ourselves like we were never hear,"

'And say goodbye,'

It went unspoken but it was fair. They deserved that much.

"We'll turn in our resignations to Ozpin tomorrow," Church supplied. It'll be Saturday so he should be free,"

Caboose nodded his head. "Church… I-I want to be alone for a while,"

"Sure buddy," Church said and he vanished. But he could see the tear's that began to leak out of Caboose's eyes.

Line Break

'I hate being wrong,' Ruby thought sadly. Team RWBY had made their way back home and the fight between Blake and Weiss was still going. And it had been 2 hours since they had gotten back and _3_ hours since they started arguing. She had wanted to check on team UMPR when only half the team returned to the dorm and in very somber moods but she had her own problems to deal with.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted.

Like half her team still arguing. She made a mental link to check on them tomorrow.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake retorted just as loud. "It's just like with Naruto!"

"Oh for Oum's sake!" Weiss welled. "He _attacked_ Ruby on multiple occasions and he showed the entire student body a video of him _beating_ Cardin." Weiss said. " _Then_ he threated all of them if they ever acted out against his wishes!"

"That was to stop the bullying in the school!" Blake countered.

"By what! _Bullying_ everyone into doing thing his way," Weiss drawled. "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the White Fang or had some connection to them with how he acts. And I don't see you giving _Yang_ any flak with how she treats him!"

"Because I know with _her_ it has nothing to do with his status as a Faunus!" Blake defended. "And now you go making assumptions he's connected to the White Fang because their actions are similar. They just want peace!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake and slowly got up and spoke in a calm but still just as angry. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got up from her bed and stood face to face with Weiss "There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake countered. "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like **_CARDIN_** _,_ people like _**YOU**_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?" Weiss shouted in surprise.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake accused.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snapped causing all the others in the room to back up at the outburst. It wasn't the anger in the that had thrown them off. It was the hint of hurt and sadness in her voice. Blake however wouldn't back down and continued to glare back.

As the two continued to glare each other down in silence, Weiss leaned in close, leering as she began to speak quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss turned away from Blake to look out the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years,"

Blake still didn't look sympathetic.

"It wasn't so bad at first," Weiss continued. "Protest's, strikes, union formations and even the occasional threat. There were a few cases of vandalism and even strategic strikes but no one _ever_ got hurt. I didn't mind those because they were peaceful and understandable. I remember one particular protest had gotten a bit violent and a few people got hurt and the White Fang _apologized_ for hurting people,"

Blake remembered that protest to. The previous leader had personally apologized for that. Her father had not been pleased with the direction the protest had taken.

"Then everything had changed 5 years ago," Weiss said. There was an edge in her voice. "There were no more peaceful protests, and no more apologies," Weiss seemed to take a breath before continuing. "Instead of spray painting and vandalizing company building they blew them up. People were inside. Some of them didn't even work for our company,"

Blake blinked at that. What?

"Then they started aiming for us," Weiss said in faraway voice. "My sister was always strong and brave but her kindness was her greatest attribute. She was stern true but she was always there to cheer me and our brother up if we were scared or sad." There was a small smile on her face but I soon vanished. "That all changed when the White Fang killed a group of her friends but left her alive."

What?

"It was a message," Weiss continued. "If you were friends with a Schnee you would pay the price. She was never the same after that. She would put on a brave face for me and our brother but I would hear her at night crying or screaming in fright."

She didn't know that.

"I remember one time I was walking down the street and I met a young Faunus on the street tattered in rags and starving," Weiss said hollowly. "I offered to help her get some food and pay for it." Weiss had yet to turn around to them. "You can imagine my surprise when she tackled me to the ground and tried to bash my head in with a brick," She said with a humorless laugh. "All the while screaming for me to die and her doing it in the name of the White Fang,"

That wasn't-

"Over the past five years, I've watched family friend disappear, only to receive a video of them being tortured and killed a few days later. Including the children." The edge in her voice was back. "Watching the news to hear about board members being assassinated in their homes. People who I had sometimes seen just the day before or had always been kind to everyone including Faunus. There was one time when my sister and I helped an old woman cross the street while carrying her groceries to get to the bus stop. We didn't know who she was or anything." Weiss's arms were trembling. "She just needed help, didn't even know her name… They sent her head to our front door a week later.

That couldn't be true.

"An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And all of the guards and civilians who were on the train… well they would be found by others when the train arrived. Some of them would be Winter's classmates. Barely out of the academy," Weiss was whispering at this point. "And every day, my father would come home…furious!" She unconsciously touched her right arm, as if to cover something up."

Blake's eyes widened. No…

"And that made for a very _difficult_ childhood." Weiss said.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and reached for her shoulder. "Weiss, I-" She began but Weiss interrupted her.

"No!" Weiss snarled her anger back in full effect. She turned towards Blake and stalked towards her. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers! I don't care if you call them misguided or whatever! The fact is that they will justify anything for their movement of _peace_ when in reality their all just a bunch a **FUCKING** monster's who will attack anyone so get what they want! "

"Well how else where we supposed to get our message across! Being peaceful wasn't working!"

What? Blake's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

Weiss's eyes widened in shock. No don't look at her like that. Weiss began to back away slowly. No don't back away in fear. Blake looked around her teammates and their wide eyes.

 _"_ _If you wait too long then it's going to backfire and end up hurting you and the ones you care about,"_ Naruto had been right. It was hurting.

"I... I..." Blake began. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Naruto. _'_ _If you wait too long then it's going to backfire and end up hurting you and the ones you care about,"_ Naruto had been right. It was hurting. Blake turned and dashed out of the room.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby began as she looked out the hall but Blake was gone.

Ok so checking on UMPR was going to have to wait even longer.

Line Break

Blake ran. She ran and ran and ran. She hadn't meant for that to slip. The weren't supposed to know about her past. Now they would look at her with hate. _Especially_ Weiss.

She eventually found herself outside in front of the statue in the Beacon courtyard.

It was a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. It was to show that the human could overcome. It was proof that the grimm could be killed. That anyone could be a hero.

Yet Faunus huntsmen and huntresses were still discriminated against. In truth they hadn't united.

They were still as separated as ever.

Menagerie was proof of that.

She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to the bow on her head and took it off. She wiped away a tear away as her now revealed cat ears twitched slightly at being exposed to the chilly night air.

 **"** I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice says startling her.

She turned around and came face to face with the monkey faunus from earlier.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Blake began to speak.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

The cocky smile on the boys turned to one of shock. "Umm," He said intelligently. "Don't you think we're moving a bit fast,"

Blake narrowed her eyes at him. "Not like that," She sneered though she was glad he couldn't see the small ink tint that entered her cheeks. "I mean do you have a place I can rest for the night. I kinda can't go to where I was staying tonight,"

"Oh!" The boy's eyes widend in understanding. "Well I didn't really get a chance to find a place, with you know being a stow away and all," He said sheepishly causing Blake to roll her eyes. "BUT! I do know how to make due for a night," He said helpfully.

Blake looked at him and nodded. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to.

Line Break

Naruto was making his way across town. He had gone back to the arcade and broke every win streak record in all the fighting games and broke all the records in the punching game. And then he broke the game. Thankfully they were replacing it anyway so he wasn't banned.

Now he was looking for a place to stay. Though he already had an idea on where that would be. But he would not stay in the dorm. He was to angry and he knew that if Yang or Ruby made one comment he would snap. Literally. That was when he ran into someone.

"Ow! Watch it," Nauto shouted. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Blake.

"Blake?!" Naruto said.

"Naruto?!" Blake said back in equal surprise.

"Sun?!"

The two looked up at the monkey boy who had been travelling with Blake. "What?" He shrugged. "I thought we were introducing ourselves,"

Blake gave him a withering glare but Naruto nodded in understanding. Made sense to him.

"No we just know each other," Blake said as Sun helper her up. "Naruto this is… Sun?" She said to confirm.

"Yep! Sun Wukong's the name and kicking ass is my game," Sun introduced himself while making a pose. Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced. "The king of pranks and greatest Hunter to ever live," He said as he made a pose as well. The two looked at each other with shit eating grins. The two clasped hands in mutual understanding.

A fellow bad ass had been found.

Blake just looked on with a deadpan expression. 'Great there are two of them,'

"Anyway Blake what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't you be back at Beacon,"

"I could say the same to you," Blake snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry, that was harsh." Naruto just shrugged. "I just… I can't be there right now,"

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Well that makes two of us. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really," Blake said. "Sun offered to help find a place so here we are,"

Naruto nodded in understanding. Then he stopped to think for a moment.

"I may have a place," Naruto said. The two looked at him. "Though she's not gonna like it,"

 **Annnnddd done. Man it's been nearly three weeks but I'm back. And here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it. So Caboose and Church are leaving. What are we gonna do without the M of UMPR. I don't even know and I'm the writer! So I recognize that this chapter was heavy on the actual RWBY episode but it was necessary. I needed to introduce characters and I felt they downplayed the underlying things brought up in it. Penny wanting friends, Sun stowing away though I couldn't do much with that one and of course the inevitable confrontation between Weiss and Blake. I felt like really putting more emphasis on Weiss's reason for hating Faunus. I hope it made you sympathize with her. And finally a new opening. I was in a rut for a while. Hopefully I can do more endings as well. (Don't worry Vld I have the DXD one's covered ;P ) Also…YYYYEEEEESSSSS I hit 100 follows! Now all I need is 100 fav's and 100 reviews and we can move up to 200 than 400 than 1000 than 1000000000 (I don't know if that's a million or more but that's the goal) Well until next time guys (boy do I have a surprise for you guys!) Read Review and above all else… ENJOY. On a side not posted this EXACTLY at midnight.**


	13. Worst game if Hide and Seek

Sagesumasareta ressei kakusu  
(Everything is in black and White)

Roxas is leaning against a wall tossing a pair of dice up in the air. He is wearing a bandana with his symbol on it. He is wearing a weathered, beaten, and torn tracksuit and sneakers. He tosses the dice one more time before holding them between his fingers. His right eye is covered in bandages and there are band aids littering his face and neck. Despite this he gives the camera a cocky smirk.

Yue koko ni tatsu imi wo motsu  
Percy is spinning a pipe in his hands before stopping and leaning it on his shoulder. He is wearing a stocking cap but bandages covering his forehead could be seen. He was wearing a ripped up leather jacket with a shirt with a skull on it and a pair of torn jeans. His feet were covered in a pair of loose short neck boots. He looks at the screen before smiling sinisterly.

Kesshita yuen nigezu ima sagasu riyuu  
Caboose is crouching down on the fround when he looks up. As usual his blue cap is on hiding his eyes and hair. There is a lone bandage on his nose. He was wearing a t-shirt with wet markings all over it. (Most likely blood) He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, socks and sandals. His mouth was covered by a bandana with a crazy smile on it. He looks up at the camera and waves cheerfully at the camera with a gun in his hand.

Kawarazu saibou samasu hikari yo  
Naruto is wearing a torn hoodie which is opened to reveal his bare chest. He looks up and unlike his companions doesn't have any bandages except on his arms and hands. His face and chest are littered with scars and bruises. He gives a crazed blood thirsty smile to the camera. H elifts his rifht arm back and cocks it.

I wanna renegade down

He thrusts his fist forward and hits the camera. The screen goes black with the word UMPR in white

Gibberish and instruments.

The word UMPR bumps up as if it were a speaker randomly over and over until the last one blows it up.

Meitei shisou na hodo no

Naruto is shown before a new picture appears to him getting spear kicked in the wall by Ruby. The picture shifts to him and Jaune sitting down and Naruto smacks Jaune upside the head. Jaune yells at him angrily but Naruto doesn't look fazed.

Miminari ga shita  
Caboose is shown next before the picture changes to him talking to Church who looks at him in comical sadness. The scene changes to him Yang and Nora slamming down on the table in tandem while singing happily.

Yukkuri to me wo akenakereba  
Percy is shown. The scene changes to him opening his door to Weiss without a shirt who (Percy doesn't have the shirt get your mind out of the gutter) who gets a nosebleed at the display. It changes to Percy walking away from Blake and stiffening before running away from her with Blake smirking as he runs.

Ushinau mono erabenai hodo

Roxas is shown. The scene changes to him and Pyrrha walking and talking next to a devastated looking Naruto as they head to class. The scene changes to him and Ren yelling something at Nora as they looked frightened at something she said.

Nanika ni sugaru ishi-tachi yo

It shifts to random scenes of things the team has been through together. Watching Caboose run around the school excitedly, Naruto and Roxas arguing while putting the bunk beds together. And Percy and Naruto shrug something off as they watch Ooblek zoom across the room.

Take away and do for me  
The team is walking down the streets in Vale. They are back in their usual clothing.

Kotae no nai sekai demo  
They pass by Tentens weapon shop who looks out her window at them as they pass by

Carry on  
It focuses on Caboose as he passes by Grif who has his hood up to cover his facial features like always. Grif looks over his shoulder as Caboose passes.

and burn it down

The four stop and look at a mass of goons with strange masks on with Roman in front of them.

Get away every bug

(The screen is in color)

The four don't hesitate to charge forward at the goons and Roman.

Take away and do for me

Naruto punch a few of them before he ducks down to avoid a wide swing from a sword one is holding. He gets on his hands and spins his legs in the air and his multiple ones back.

Nijinda kono koe wo

Roxas jumps in with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in their doubl blade form. He swings it around and then blocks an attack from above. He splits his weapon into two and pushes the guy off of him and swings at with oblivion at other goons who are charging at him.  
Carry on and burn it down

Caboose is using Freckles at a fast pace taking the goons out. He then holds his holds his fist up and his arm begins to glow. Church appears before mimicking his thumb crossing thumb across his neck. A light blue energy blasts from around Caboose's fist engulfing the goons in its path.

you've got to be the one you want

Percy is surrounded. He lifts Neró into the air. The screen backs out to show blue dots littering the ground among the goons. He slams Neró into the ground and the crystals explode causing a large tidal wave pushing the goons away from Percy.

Breath in

(The camera is slowly moving so each person can be seen one by one)

Nora appears from the air and slams her hammer down causing a small explosion and goons to fly back.

breath out

Ren appears from the air next diagonally in front of Nora who is slowly disappearing from the screen. (This process will repeat for all but Ruby) He slashes down at the goons as he lands causing them to fall

fill out

Pyrrha appears in a twirl as she swings Miló in javelin form around and knocks a goon away.

your voice

Jaune appears but blocks with his shield and slashes at a goon deafeating them.

Calling

Yang land one good punch literally blowing the goon away in an explosion.

Calling

Blake comes swinging down with Gambol Shroud in kusagami form and kicks her enemy.

find out

Weiss having already been on the ground merely thrusts forward a high speed blowing the goons away.

your name

Ruby appears in a shroud of rose petals and swings her Scythe knocking the goons away. The camera zooms on her face.

This is

A boy with blonde hair and a monkey tail with arms crosses looks at the screen. A cocky grin on his face.

your life

A girl with orange hair appears next replacing the boy. She leans slightly and waves in a friendly way with a happy look on her face.

You never lose yourself

The camera pans to Ozpin and zooms in on his face. The screen begins to turn white but just before he disappears a small smile graces his lips.

Why don't

(It goes back to black and white)

Naruto and Roxas appear back to back. They're in the outfits they were wearing at the beginning of the opening and the screen is black and white once again. Naruto has a fist in another hand and looks cocky while Roxas has a smirk and one hand in his pocket and the other tossing the dice in the air.

you come

Caboose and Percy are standing side by side. Caboose is holding the gun sideways while pointing it at the camera. A bright smile on his face. Percy is swinging the pipe around in his hand. He gives the camera a knowing smile.

Peace out

The four are shown together in their same poses except Naruto and Roxas are on opposite ends representing the letters they stand for in their team name. Then the screen went black.

Line Break

"Welcome to The Armory, how may I help you today," Naruto greeted as a person walked into the store. He thought back to how this had all happened.

Flashback

 _Naruto was on his hands and feet and looking at the ground. He dared not look up at the person he could feel glaring down at him._

 _"_ _I don't like this," The person said._

 _"_ _I know Tenten," Naruto answered meekly._

 _"_ _You owe me big time for this," Tenten hissed._

 _"_ _I know Tenten," Naruto answered again._

 _"_ _And it won't be cheap,"_

 _"_ _I know Tenten,"_

 _"_ _I'm using some of your credit to the store,"_

 _"_ _Oh come on!" Naruto protested finally looking up at Tenten._

 _Tenten got in Naruto's face. "You!" She poked Naruto in the head. "Brought strangers into my home in the middle of the night," Tenten continued. "And asked me to put up with you for a few nights,"_

 _"_ _But come on my credit!" Naruto protested again._

 _"_ _Either that or work in the store," Tenten countered._

 _"_ _Fine!" Naruto said._

 _"_ _Without pay,"_

 _"_ _What!"_

 _"_ _Strangers. To. My. Home."_

 _The two glared at each other for a moment. Then Naruto sighed._

 _"_ _Fine," He grunted out._

 _Tentens scowl turned into a smile. "Good you start work in the morning,"_

 _"_ _Whatever," Naruto hissed out._

Flashback

And that's how ended up with a job. There was one bright side. Ruby would be so jealous when she found out.

Line Break

CRACK!

Weiss and Yang looked at Ruby with wide eyes as she had just crushed part of the table they were eating at with her bare hands.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"I don't know why but for some reason I feel…weird," Ruby said as she looked at the crushed wood in her hand. "I'm gonna hit Naruto next time I see him," She scowled.

Line Break

Besides maybe he could think of ways to add in the last feature to Savage Scurra properly. You know without killing him or destroying his weapon.

"For the record I blame you for this," Naruto turned to look at Blake who gave him a slight glare.

"Don't look at me Sun was the one who opened his mouth," Naruto defended.

Flashback

 _"_ _Well glad it all worked out," Sun cheered. "Have fun working tomorrow,"_

 _Tenten stared at the other two Faunus. "Oh you think he's the only one who's working tomorrow,"_

 _Blake and Sun blinked._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _Tenten grew an evil smile on her face._

Flashback end

And that's how Tenten got free labor for a weekend.

"Hey it's not all bad," Sun encouraged as he brought in a box from the back. "And besides, she's letting us crash here so it's the least we could do,"

"Well said Sun," Tenten said as she walked up to them with a wide smile.

"Thank ya, boss," Sun said with enthusiasm.

"Alright now I need you and Naruto to head to the back and do inventory and organize," Tenten said.

"Aye aye," Sun saluted and headed to the back with Naruto right behind him.

"What do you need from me?" Blake asked. Despite her dislike for being forced into this Tenten did give them a place to stay. Helping in the store was the least she could do.

"Not much right now just greet customers and direct them to me if they have any questions you can't answer," Tenten answered with a shrug. "Truthfully it should be a slow day,"

Blake nodded in understanding. "Again thank you for the hospitality," Blake said.

"It's no problem," Tenten waved off. "Alright yell if you need me," Tenten said as she walked off to help the customer who was waiting at the register.

Blake decided to walk around the store to get a good look around and get familiar with where everything was for when someone asked her where something was.

Despite not being in a more rural part of town with more foot traffic the store had good quality stuff. All the weapons were clean, and almost all looked brand new. And the dust came I all shapes, from uncut to refined to round, to size and everything. And Tenten apparently had a forge in the basement to create, customize, or fix weapons at request.

Ruby would absolutely love this place. The weapon shop in town square didn't offer to customize weapon or even fix them. She made a mental not to bring the young captain here.

'That is if they ever forgive me,' Blake thought sadly.

She had judged Weiss harshly. She realized that. But she couldn't help it. She hadn't known the pain of growing up as a Faunus.

Years of constant racism, abuse and hatred. She had grown up around it all her life. She had endured the looks and the comments. She had felt sorrow of Faunus families as husbands, wives, aunts, uncles, and even children would go missing.

She had been there during peaceful protests that would usually end up with policemen trying to arrest them for wanting their voices to be heard or just plain abusing their powers.

For Oum's sake look at her home! The place was over crowded; they could only expand a third of the island because the rest was a death trap, And the seas were full of sea grimm making it hard for them to bring in supplies, and food for themselves.

And yet the kingdoms had the _gall_ to say this was a gift to them. It was nothing more than a way for them to get them out of the way. And yet they never named it on any map in the kingdoms. They could name the other villages outside the kingdom but not theirs.

Because Oum forbid they receive any recognition. And she wouldn't talk about her days as a part of the White Fang. She had seen the absolute worse in humanity.

At that moment the bell rang and a customer walked in.

'Time to work,' Blake thought as she walked to the door.

"Welcome to The Armory how may I assist you today," Blake greeted the man who had just walked in.

"Yes can you…" The man trailed off as he looked at Blake. Blake looked at him in confusion as his face turned into a scowl.

"Is something wrong sir?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I don't talk to animals," The man growled. Blake's eyes widened and remembered that she had not put her bow on this morning. "Bring me someone else to talk to,"

Blake looked at the man for a moment in sadness. She bowed her head to him. "Of course sir just give me a moment," She then turned around and headed to Tenten who was looking through a binder at the register. As much as the man had hurt her she would not react in the middle of working for Tenten. She didn't want to ruin business for the girl who had taken her in. Tenten seemed to have sensed her coming because she looked up just as Blake arrived at the register.

"Hey, Blake wassup?" She asked.

"Tenten the guy at the requires your assistance," Blake answered. Tenten looked at the guy who was still by the door as if waiting for someone or something.

"Why, can't you help him?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I didn't know what it ws he was looking for," Blake lied. Tenten must have known she did because she began to frown. She got from behind the stand and began heading towards the customer.

"Hello sir sorry my employee couldn't be help you she's still new," Tenten greeted the man as she approached him. "What can I do for you today," Tenten asked with a smile.

"It's quite alright," The man said nicely. "Can't expect much from an animal,"

The smile on Tenten's face vanished. "What?"

"If I were you I would get better employees," The man suggested.

Tenten looked at the man for a brief moment and turned back to see Blake by the register. 'So that's what this is,' Tenten thought.

"Blake can you come here a sec," Tenten said. Blake hesitated but made her way to the two of them.

"Now then here's what's going to happen," Tenten spoke up getting the attention of the two. She pointed at the customer. "You! Are going to apologize to my employee,"

"Excuse me," The man frowned.

"Oh your excused," Tenten dismissed nonchalantly. "Now apologize,"

"What," The man said indignantly.

"I said apologize," Tenten said again. "Or is your head so far up your ass you can't hear me,"

Blakes eyes widened. The man's face began to turn red. "How dare-" He began.

"No!" Tenten interrupted angrily. "How dare _you_ insult one of my employees! How dare _you_ walk into my store and call someone out of their name! How dare _you_ come in here and stink up my store with your hideous odor! Ever heard of deodorant! Or do you bathe in shit every night you go home!"

The man looked absolutely livid.

"Now heres whats going to happen," Tenten continued. "You are going to apologize and then you're going to get the fuck out of my store,"

"Well don't worry about the latter, I was just on my way out," The man turned to push the gorr open but found he couldn't. He looked down and noticed thin, near invisible wires around the handle.

"I'm sorry," Tenten said sarcastically. The men flowed the strings to Tenten was holding the door closed with her right hand. "You seem to be under the impression that there was a choice," She growled out. "Well there is," Tenten continued as she reached behind her. "Either apologize or…" She trailed off as she pulled out a five-foot pole with a _very_ large mace on one end and slammed it on the ground. "Leave here looking like a piece of swiss cheese,"

Blake's jaw dropped. Where had she been hiding that!

The man's face turned very pale. "I'm sorry for calling you an animal," He screamed frantically.

Tenten began to smile. "Thank you. See that wasn't so bad," She said happily. She real eased her hold on the strings allowing the man to leave. "Now get the fuck outta my store,"

The man didn't need to be told twice.

"Freakin dick bag," Tenten growled out before turning her attention to Blake. "You ok?" Blake simply nodded that she was fine. "Good," Tenten said happily. "Don't hesitate to tell me when we get customers like that ok. I don't tolerate that shit,"

Blake smiled slightly. "Ok I'll let you know if it happens again," She assured her employer. Tenten nodded before swinging the mace over her shoulder. "Now let's go check on the boys,"

With that Tenten headed to the back with Blake right behind her with a small smile on her face.

Well not all humans were the same.

Line Break

Ruby Rose was not in the best of moods. In fact, she was a frantic mess. Her team was divided. Blake was missing, and Weiss was in a _very_ bad mood. Ironically Yang was the calmest of all of them but Ruby could tell that even she was torn. On one hand her partner had been lying to her and on the other Weiss's discrimination against Faunus though justified was not helping.

Ruby was worse though. She wouldn't admit it but her confidence as a leader had taken a hard blow yesterday. Blake had apparently not trusted her enough to admit she was a Faunus, and Weiss had made it clear she didn't want to talk to anyone. The worst part was this had been her fault. She let the argument continue, she didn't put her foot down to break it up, she didn't try to diffuse the situation. And now she had a missing team member.

Maybe Weiss had been right at the beginning of the semester. Because right now she sure felt like it had been a mistake if one of her teammates didn't trust her enough to tell her she had been a Faunus.

Now here she was walking around aimlessly through the halls of Beacon.

"Hey Ruby you ok?"

Ruby looked up at Percy who was walking up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said with fake enthusiasm. She didn't want others to worry about her team's situation. So she put on a smile and tried to make it seem like everything was ok.

"Liar," Percy said without hesitation. Well that failed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really I'm fine Percy," Ruby tried again.

"Liar," Percy said again.

Damn it!

Ruby looked dawn at her feet. She refused to speak. She heard a sigh.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Percy reassured. "But could you do me a favor and let me or Roxas know if you see Caboose or Naruto,"

"Wait _their_ missing too?" Ruby asked finally looking back up at Percy.

"Too?!" Percy asked in alarm. Shit! "Who else is missing?"

Ruby hesitated. Then she gave in. "Blake ran away last night," She explained.

"What?!" Percy nearly shouted. "Why?! What happened?!"

"That's not important right now," Ruby said quickly. She wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. It was a fight between her team so it would stay in house.

"And your still here?!" Percy scolded.

"I could say the same to you!" Ruby countered. She took a deep breath. "Look I was about to go get Weiss and Yang and We were going to go look," Ruby explained.

"Yeah ok," Percy said. "Sorry for snapping," He apologized.

"It's ok." Ruby assured. "I did too,"

"Well I'll head out and if I see Blake I'll let you know and I'll tell Roxas to be on the lookout as well,"

Ruby nodded. "Ok and I'll do the same," Ruby agreed. "I'll ask Jaune and the others to be on the lookout while at school if that helps,"

"It does, and thank you," Percy smiled. Without another word he moved passed Ruby and continued on his way. Roxas had left before he did so he had to make up for lost time.

Ruby looked back at Percy before continuing back to her room. Hopefully her teammates were in there.

Line Break

Tenten looked at the two blondes standing in front of her. Her right eye was twitching and she had a vein throbbing in her forehead. Blake just sighed at the idiocy she was witnessing.

"What the hell are you two doing," Tenten grounded out. Her inventory room had been rearranged. There were boxes strewn everywhere and the two people she had asked to organize it were covered in paint.

Naruto and Sun looked at each other before looking back at Tenten.

"Welll," Naruto began.

Flashback

 _Naruto and Sun had just unloaded the last few boxes off of the delivery truck._

 _"_ _That everything?" Naruto asked the driver as he was looking down at his scroll._

 _"_ _Yep," The man commented as he turned the scroll over to Naruto. "Just sign here,"_

 _"_ _Sure," Naruto said as he put his signature on the scroll. Tenten most likely would be getting a call about whether or not she got the shipment since his signature meant shit but she could deal with that. Payback for not paying him._

 _The guy nodded at Naruto and headed back to the the front of the truck after closing the back. After he left Naruto and Sun began to put the boxes up where they were meant to go by matching them with boxes with the same name on them._

 _"_ _Hey look at this," Sun said as he noticed a box that didn't match anything. Naruto walked over to him to look at the box. It was slightly smaller and there was no tag on it._

 _"_ _What do you think it is," Naruto asked._

 _"_ _Only one way to find out," Sun shrugged. Naruto nodded. Then the two opened the box._

 _Inside were paint guns and next to them were vials filled with red or blue pellets. The two looked at each other slowly. Then matching grins made their way on their faces._

Flashback end

"And you can guess what happened next," Naruto finished.

Tenten looked ready to kill them. "I'm going to my office," She grounded out. "If this is not fixed and organized when I come back down you _both_ can find a new place to sleep tonight.

"Aye aye," Sun nodded with cheer in his voice. The threat didn't seem to bother him.

"Whatever," Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

Oh so they wanted to play like that.

Tenten reached behind her and pulled out twin battle axe's and twirled them in her hand. "Care to repeat that," She threatened.

Blake looked at her with wide eyes. Where had she been hiding those. And where did the mace go?!

Sun and Naruto had paled at the two weapons.

"Yes ma'am," They squeaked out.

"That's better," Tenten said finally calm. She turned around and headed back to the front. "Blake watch them but don't help. They did this so they can fix it."

"Ok," Blake said faintly, still trying to figure out where she had been hiding the weapons.

As the two began to organize and clean the room Blake sat down in a chair and simply watched the two in confusion.

Why had Naruto been out and why wasn't he at Beacon. Though he did his best to hide it. The normally cheerful Faunus was clearly troubled by something. Sun might not have noticed and she thought Tenten suspected but she definitely knew.

It came with the territory of spending nearly every day with the guy for the past few months. He wouldn't share with her but who was she to judge. She hadn't share with her teammates and now here she was not sharing with these people about why she wasn't at Beacon.

Though not for Sun's lack of trying. The monkey Faunus seemed to want to know about her if his pestering from last night and from earlier this morning was anything to go by.

"So you never explained why you didn't stay in your dorm last night,"

Speaking of pestering.

"That's because I didn't want to tell you," Blake said blandly.

"Fair enough," Sun said. "What about you vulpine" Sun said in humor to Naruto.

"Well, primate," Naruto countered with just as much humor. "If you must know, there was a falling out of sorts with one of my team members,"

"Really?" Sun blinked. "What happened?"

"He said he was leaving Beacon," Naruto said nonchalantly.

Blake whipped her head to Naruto. "What?" She asked in alarm.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "A friend of his came by and after a…conversation… he decided to leave with him," From the edge in Naruto's voice, he didn't agree with the decision.

"Man I'm sorry to hear that man," Sun said and he genuinely sounded sorry. He had known these two for less than 24 hours and yet he sounded so sympathetic. Like it actually affected him.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto dismissed. "It's not like I've given up. I just couldn't go home because I was to upset." He explained.

"So your gonna go back?" Sun asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Most likely tonight after Tenten closes the shop,"

"Well good luck man and if there's anything I can do to help don't hesitate to tell me," Sun said confidently.

"No problem and don't worry about a place to stay," Naruto said back. "I'm sure Tenten won't mind having you around as long as you help,"

"Sweet!" Sun cheered. Blake looked at the entire exchange in shock.

"How?" She asked. Naruto and Sun turned to look at her.

"How what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"How can you tell him so much about your personal problems," Blake asked. "How can you share so easily. You barely know him," She insisted heatedly.

"It's because I barely know him," Naruto explained. Blake looked surprised at the answer. "Since I don't really know he has no personal stake in my team's problems,"

"Yeah," Sun piped up. "So there's no bias for me so my opinion won't really affect anything in the long run," Blake looked at the two in understanding. Maybe there was more to them then they showed.

"Although now that we do know each other," Naruto said as a smile came across his face. Sun returned the look.

"And even as I wonder," Sun began. "I'm keeping you in sight," He whispered.

"You're a candel in the window," Naruto slid in. "On a cold dark winters night" 'beautiful metaphor,' he thought.

"And im getting closer than I ever thought I might," Naruto and Sun sang together as they stood back to back. They turned around to lean on each other as their hands met.

"Woo!" Sun said as he hit his chest. "That's a little high for me,"

"Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore," Sun turned around and made a weird sin with his hands and two golden silhouettes of him began walking forward snapping their fingers as he continued to sing.

"I've forgotten what I started fighting for," Naruto sang as he began to shoot into the air with the paint gun.

"And if I have to crawl upon your floor," Sun yelled as he sang into his closed scroll.

"Crawl upon the floor!"

Blake turned around to see that Tenten had popped her head out. Then just as quickly as she appeared she left.

"Come crashing through your door," Naruto sang.

"Crashing through your door." Sun said quickly.

"Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore," Sun sang into a funnel to make his voice louder.

"I can't fight this feeling any," Naruto got on his knees and took a deep breath. "MOOOORRRRREEE,"

Sun and Naruto looked at each other with happiness.

"The brother I always wanted," Sun said. Naruto nodded in agreement. The two walked by each other and gave each other a high five and as they passed their arms swung down and gave each other a low five backwards. The they snapped their fingers and kept on walking.

…Did… they just make up a hand shake?

Blake took back her previous statement. They were idiots. No doubt about it.

But they still had a point.

"Do you still want to know about me?" Blake asked. Sun looked at her with an eager grin. "Then I'll tell you about me. But not now and not here," She explained. "I'll tell you both at lunch,"

Line Break

"Blaaaake!" Ruby yelled.

"Blaaaake!" Yang yelled as well.

Ruby had gotten Yang, and Weiss to help her go back to Vale and look for Blake. She had also informed them to keep an eye out on Naruto and Caboose. Though from the reactions of both Yang and Weiss only she would be really looking for them.

"Blaaaaaaaake!" Ruby yelled once again. "Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!" Yang shouted. Ruby was beginning to notice a patern.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby reprimanded as she turned to her partner.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help?" Weiss sadi as if she had an idea. "The police!" She exclaimed with a straight face.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby growled. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss defended.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby muttered.

"What all I'm saying is, why look for any of them," Weiss said. "Caboose probably thinks he's playing a game of hide and seek, Naruto is probably bullying someone else or at a secret white fang meeting and Blake's probably there to,"

"Well, Caboose is Caboose so I'm sure he's ok," Yang said trying to release some of the tension. "And I doubt Blake's at a meeting," Ruby and Weiss noticed how she didn't deny Weiss's claim about Naruto.

"Well whatever I don't want to be out here anyway," Weiss said.

"Ok THAT IS IT!" Ruby shouted stomping her foot getting the attention of her teammates. She had been dealing with Weiss's attitude all day and Yang's issue with Naruto. It was time to put her foot down. "I don't _care_ what problems either of you have with the people we're looking for! I don't _care_ that you don't want to look for them! I don't _care_ for your attitudes either! I DON'T CARE!"

"Ruby-" Yang began but stopped when Ruby held her hand up.

"You both will continue looking and _that_ is a direct order from your leader!" Ruby finished.

Yang and Weiss looked at the girl completely speechless. Apparently their leader decided to bare her fangs. Ruby didn't say anything else she just continued to walk.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang sighed out deciding to try and save face.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said also trying to get over the fact that she had just been chewed out by a 15-year old girl.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny commented as she stated walking behind the trio.

Wait.

What?!

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby shouted in alarm as she and her teammates turned around in shock. Then they looked again at the person walking behind Penny.

"Hey guys!" Penny greeted cheerfully completely ignoring the question "What are you up to?"

"Uhh..." Ruby began.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang explained.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said.

Wait.

What?

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked at Penny like she had grown a second head.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Weiss asked in alarm.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said pointing to her head as if it was obvious.

Yang chuckled at the prospect. "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Her eyes widened as she trailed off with her statement

A tumbleweed blew by in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know." Ruby explained dejectedly. "She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped in shock "That's terrible!" She approached Ruby who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny," Ruby said with a bit of a forced smile. She liked the girl but she didn't know if she would be able to handle her eccentric personality right now. "But we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby turned around to look at Yang and Weiss. Only to see blinking outlines indicating their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl.

A tumbleweed blew past them once again.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny observed.

"Yep," Ruby mumbled. "Sure is,"

"Don't worry Ruby," Penny said. "Me and my boyfriend will help you,"

"Thanks Pen- Wait Boyfriend!" Ruby shouted in alarm.

"Oh yes I think you will like him," Penny said happily. "He's very nice,"

"Ugghhh," Ruby began.

"In fact we should head back,"

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "What do you mean,"

"Well he went to the bathroom and while I was waiting for him I saw you guys and came to say hi,"

"Ok…," Ruby said. She was going to try and say she would be fine but the more she thought about it the better she thought it would probably be if Penny and her … boyfriend helped. Vale was a large city and there were only minus her team only Percy and Roxas were out looking around. To top it off they were looking for three people so the odds of them being together wasn't really high.

"Let's go!" Penny cheered as she began dragging Ruby behind her.

Plus, despite her appearance Penny was freaking strong!

Line Break

"So you want to know about me?" Blake asked Sun and Naruto who sat across from her.

The three of them were at a small café sitting outside at a table on the balcony. Tenten had been very cool with letting them all go to lunch at the same time.

"Actually he did," Naruto corrected as he pointed to Sun. "I'm just had nowhere else to be,"

Blake glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Are you both familiar with the White Fang?" She asked sadly.

"Of course!" Sun exclaimed. "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" He said angrily.

"They don't exactly help the stopping of discrimination," Naruto mentioned.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said seriously.

Well then.

Sun nearly choked on his drink. Naruto didn't even try to hold it. His drink hit the head of a passing pedestrian.

"What the hell!"

Naruto ducked down to hide completely forgetting he was on a balcony so the man couldn't see him.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked in alarm.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually." Blake explained. She gained a humorless smile on her face. "You could almost say I was born into it..." There was a hidden meaning under her words but neither boy could tell what.

 _The scene shifted to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, and any number of combinations._

"Back then, things were different." Blake said. "In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

 _Two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other are seen together shaking hands and making peace after their struggle._

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings." Blake continued as she held her tea cup closer.

 _A Faunus was cowering in fear of human aggressors who were throwing stones and rotten fruit at the young Faunus. A few other Faunus soon came to the aid of bullied brethren by trying to push the crowd back peacefully._

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

 _Faunus protestors are revealed, It, shows different scenes with Faunus with the White Fang's first symbol on their clothing at different protests or protecting their weaker brethren from the harassment of humans._

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

 _A young Blake is seen at protests in the front and one of the first to cheer and chant as a leading member gives a speech Then her sitting in a seat and refusing to get up. Next she is seen talking with other White Fang members as they were preparing Picket signs. It shows her trying to reach something but she can't since she's so short. A few of the older members are seen laughing at her in amusement. She tried to pout but a big grin came across her face as well._

"I was too naïve,"

 _The picture of the smiling Blake burns away._

"Five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place." Blake was gripping her cup tightly. "A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

 _The blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world. The new symbol for the new White Fang._

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. But I stayed. Because no one was getting hurt. I excused it as just a more aggressive way of thinking.

 _A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo._

"Then the deeds kept escalating. Soon enough we were spilling blood. And that was when I knew I needed to get out,"

 _A young Blake is seen looking on in horror as she watches a White Fang member brutally murder someone. But that's not what had horrified her. It had been the malicious grin and gleeful glint in the man's eyes at having killed the humans that would haunt her dreams for years._

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." Blake finished explaining to the two boys.  
"So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She said humorlessly as she wiggled her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

Naruto had remained oddly quiet and Sun seemed to still be trying to come to terms with what he had been told.

"Are you with them now?" Naruto asked.

"No," Blake answered.

"And you never killed anyone?"

"That's right," Blake continued.

"Then there's nothing to worry about with me," He finished.

Blake blinked in surprise.

"Pretty much," Sun chimed in. "Look I know you barely know mw and all but if you want my opinion then you should tell your team. I'm sure they won't look down on you because of this,"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Weiss might be a problem but the other two won't be."

"Besides the way I see it you recognized that the White Fang was going in a direction you didn't support. That makes you good in my books,"

If only guilt worked that way.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked. "Are you going back or are we gonna continue with the comedic sitcom of working at a weapons shop and living there,"

"I'd watch it," Naruto said.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake answered. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun's eyes widened. "What if they did?" He looked at Blake with a smile. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"Yeah you have a point," Naruto said. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sun said with a grin.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow.

"Huge." Sun said expanding his arms. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

"Positive,"

"Well what are we waiting here for?" Naruto asked as he got ready to leap off the roof. "Let's go catch a thief,"

Line Break

So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked Ruby as the two continued walking to where Penny had left her boyfriend.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed as she walked next the strange girl.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked to confirm.

"Yes." Ruby answered. Then she seemed to think about her statement and decided to elaborate. "Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

Penny blinked and looked at Ruby "Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby finished sadly.

"But why?" Penny asked. She seemed to be confused by the information.

Ruby sighed again. She really didn't want to explain but at the same time she couldn't help it. The girl reminder her way to mush of herself. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby explained.

Penny gasped "Is she a man?" She asked in shock

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby said though she was struggling not to laugh. After calming down, she continued her explanation. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends," Peny said. "But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

A sad smile came across Ruby's face. "Me too..."

A few moments later The two found themselves in front of a shop.

"He should be out soon," Penny said. "Then we can go look for your friend!"

"Great!" Ruby said. The sooner they got back to looking the better.

"So since I have a boyfriend does this mean we can no longer talk about cute boys?"

"Ugg…" Ruby honestly didn't know. She had never really had crushes. Well there were a couple but she had let them go quickly when they expressed their desire to be with Yang. And while she loved her sister she wasn't the best role models when it came to relationships. So she really didn't know how to answer the question. Thankfully she didn't have to as the door opened and someone walked out.

"Oh there he is!" Penny said.

Ruby looked up at the person and her eyes widened in shock.

 **And done. Yeah sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I wanted this to be more of a buildup chapter. I wonder who the mysterious boyfriend is for Penny. So team UMPR took the backseat this chapter but that's fine because next chapter and the next few chapters I have planned will really make them POP. I hope I was able to get some support for Blake due to her childhood. She didn't have it easy either as you can tell and children are influenced by their surroundings. Next Chapter is the end of volume one… for RWBY but not UMPR. Since this was more of a build-up chapter I decided against a new opening so I reused the previous one. I have a special one planned for the next chapter so be ready.**

 **On to questions because I got a lot this time around which I LOVE**

 **Guest: My updates are sporadic though I do try to have a new chapter within two weeks unless I say it'll take longer. That's the best I can do to narrow it down. Also if you look at my summary now it should mention it is a multi crossover.**

 **Loony Lupasta: At first I was confused at the Naruto is an OC but I over looked my story and noticed that only Caboose really portrays how I wanted him to be. That is my fault. So I'm going to add focus to my character's personalities more so they'll be more prominent. I'll do it like tv shows do. They're really similar at first but their unique traits develop and are more prominent over time. As for the Naruto x Ruby I will explain in a moment.**

 **J: I decided to use those weapons because they just felt right to me. Plus I haven't seen anyone else use the combination of boots and Gauntlets as weapons for him unless he's just an OP character that kicks everybody's ass and personally while I find them entertaining. Not as interesting for plot and character development. I didn't go with guns because I had Caboose. And the spear because I had Percy's trident. It just felt right. If you have ideas though or questions just PM me and we can talk more about it. I love it when people give me their opinion and ideas. I love creating stories for you all to enjoy and if that means getting outside help then bring on the ideas! XD**

 **Now unto an issue that has been rising up. Cross over. People seem to get upset with me about how I say it's a Naruto X RWBY crossover. Plus the whole Naruto is an OC thing which people seem to think that because of that this story technically isn't a Naruto x RWBY story. Guys give me a break.**

 **I can name five stories right now in this section that use more than just Naruto characters and in three of them where Naruto acts OC like assuming you meant because of his personality. If you mean OC because of his abilities, then please go back to chapter four and the explanation I gave to He Who Seeks The Joys in Life (By the way to him hi I hope your still reading this). If it helps a lot of shit is about to happen in the next few chapters.**

 **Back to the cross over seriously. I'll mention that it is a multi cross over n the summary but my story will stay right where it is.**

 **I hope that doesn't turn anyone away from this story and you will continue to read it.**

 **Well that's all for today guys. I'll see you next time. I'll try ti get this out before Christmas but don't hold me to that.**

 **Well as always Read Review and above all else… Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and Happy whatever other Holiday that takes place around this time that I didn't mention.**


	14. This will be the day

(Opening begins)

(Guitar)

Naruto and Ruby are staring at each other. Both of their hoods are up so obscure their faces. In the shadow Ruby's eyes are glowing white and Naruto's eyes are glowing red.

Your world needs a great defender

The camera focuses on Ruby as she looks at Naruto. Rose petals are flowing behind her being produced by her cape.

your world's in the way of harm

The camera focuses on Naruto as he looks at Ruby. A reddish black flame like substance was flowing behind him, being produced by his tails.

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm

Suddenly the wind current changes and the two combine and in their place is a Black and Red ancient looking book.

beware that the light is fading

Weiss and Percy slide into the screen.

beware as the dark returns  
Roxas and Blake slide in as Weiss and Percy slide out.

this world's unforgiving

Caboose and Yang slide in as Blake and Roxas slide out.

even brilliant lights will cease to burn

The camera focuses in on Caboose. He becomes transparent to show Church who's form flickers to a more flame like version before flickering back

legends scatter

It shows Ozpin as he looks out an army of grimm.

day and night will sever

Team UMPR slowly pull out their weapons as they get ready to charge into the army of grimm

hope and peace are lost forever

RWBY and JNPR join them. As they all jump down into the army.

this will be the day we've waited for

Roxas and Blake are slashing through the grimm dual wielding their respective swords. Ren is behind them covering them for whatever they miss.

this will be the day we open up the door

Weiss activates a glyph while Percy get ready to throw their weapons. They throw them through the glyph increasing their power. The javelin and trident tear through the grimm in a blue and bronze wave of energy.

I don't wanna hear your absolution

Yang, Nora, and Caboose begin shooting through the grimm as they stand back to back

hope you're ready for a revolution

Ruby slashes through the grimm as Jaune plants his shield down to block an attack. Naruto jumps over him. He does a flip in the air as he slams into the ground causing a shockwave and the grimm to be blown back.

welcome to a world of new solutions

Naruto starts running forward as the rest of UMPR join him to face the enemy.

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

It shows Roman with White Fang soldiers behind him and flowing yellow eyes looking down at the scene.

in time your heart will open minds

Ozpin along with the staff of Beacon are shown as the camera pans out to show them on top of Beacon.  
a story will be told

The camera keeps panning out to show team JNPR AND RWBY

and victory is in a simple soul

Team UMPR shown together before they charge forward with their weapons.

They pause and turn into dark silhouettes as the title UMPR replaces them.

(Opening ends)

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said to the shop owner as she and Weiss headed out the building. "This is hopeless." She sighed. She looked at Weiss and noticed the nonchalant vibe she was giving off. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang accused with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be stupid!" Weiss defended. "Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." She explained as she began walking forward. "The innocent never run, Yang!" She pointed out.

Yang looks down in thought.

"Innocent?"

The girls turned around to see Roxas and Percy walking up to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked. Yang opened her mouth to explain but Weiss beat her to it.

"None of your business," She snapped. Percy and Roxas blinked at that.

"I take it you haven't had any luck looking for you runaway either," Percy stated with one raised eyebrow.

"No," Yang sighed dejectedly. "I'm really worried,"

"Welcome to the club," Percy muttered.

"Well look on the bright side," Roxas spoke up.

"What's that?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"If we've been looking as long as you have and only just _now_ run into each other there can't be many other places they can be, assuming their not moving around,"

'Or left the city altogether,' He thought but decided to keep that to himself.

The girls looked at each other before turning to nod at them.

After discussing the places, they had been the group separated again and promised to contact the other if any of their teammates were found.

Line Break

Their they waited. The night air was still. The clouds covered the moon completely enveloping the world in shadows. The atmosphere filled with tension and yet a certain calmness to it.

"I'm so booorrreeeddd!"

Blake sighed at her companion's antics.

Naruto had groaned out as he rolled over in protest. After Tenten had closed shop for the night the trio told her they were going out and would be back soon. That had been 45 minutes ago. They had headed to the docks and immediately took to the roof of the warehouse near where the Schnee freighter had stored the shipments.

"Naruto calm down," Blake reprimanded.

"But there's nothing to do," Naruto complained. "And Sun isn't back yet,"

"Of course there's nothing to do," The cat Faunus scolded. "We're on the roof of a warehouse in the middle of the night,"

"Yeah but I was expecting someone to come and try to steal the Dust by now," He countered as he continued to look at the clouds in the sky.

"What you wanted the White Fang to be responsible for this," She snarled. She still refused to believe it was them.

"Or someone," He groaned out. "What I mean is the people who are stealing the Dust should be here by now,"

Blake nodded. That was true.

"And so should Sun," Naruto continued. "Where's that food,"

"Stop thinking with your stomach," Blake scolded.

GGGRRRRR.

Naruto looked up at Blake whose cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment.

"Said the pot to the kettle," Naruto mocked with a grin.

"Shut up," Blake reprimanded quickly her cheeks heating up even more.

She was glad Sun hadn't been there to hear that.

Not because she didn't want to ruin her chances with him. Not that she wanted to date him. She just found him admittedly somewhat attractive.

Not that she would ever admit that.

Line Break

Ruby looked at the couple in front of her with a bit of apprehension and some other weird emotion she couldn't identify. But it was a very familiar feeling to her.

"So Penny," Ruby began. The mentioned girl looked turned to look at her. "You and Caboose huh," It was said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yep!" Caboose spoke up happily. Penny was currently on the boy's neck and was carrying the girl around. He had been doing so for a little over an hour now. How he had not gotten tired yet boggled her.

'Stupid scroll,' Ruby grumbled to herself. 'Just had to die right before I could tell Percy I found Caboose,'

It had been pure coincidence that Penny saw them and extreme luck that she had met Caboose. Especially for Penny as she got a boyfriend out of it. Well the good news that only left two more to find and hopefully they had been found as well.

"So Caboose who is my boyfriend," Peny said cheerfully. "Where do you think Naruto and Blake may be hiding?"

"Wellll," Caboose began. "Maybe a game place for Naruto and a girl place for Blake,"

Penny smashed a fist into her hand. "That's brilliant!" She complimented. "My boyfriend is so smart," She cheered.

"Yay!" Caboose cheered at being complimented.

'Kill me now,' Church thought in sadness.

"Well in haven't tried an arcade yet," Ruby admitted. "I think there's one a couple blocks ahead so we can check there," She suggested.

"Ok," Penny agreed.

"Neat," Caboose agreed though Ruby could tell there was a hint of nervousness behind the word. Caboose was nervous about meeting Naruto.

'Must have something to do with why neither had come back,' She thought. 'Well hopefully he's there, and they can work out whatever's wrong,'

"Hey Caboose," Penny asked.

"Yes,"

"I think we should hold hands now," She suggested.

"But what if you fall since I'll be holding you with one arm?"

"No silly," Penny giggled. "I'm going to get off your shoulders and walk next to you,"

"Oh!" Caboose said. "My girlfriend is so smart,"

"I do process information at a fast rate,"

Ruby looked up at Penny in confusion. What?

"Cool so you're like a genius," Caboose said gleefully. He jumped slightly as he released his hold on Penny who hadn't been balanced properly.

She fell to the ground with a bang.

"Penny?!" Ruby shouted in alarm.

Caboose looked down at her a moment later he fell over on his back as well.

"Caboose?!" Ruby shouted looking at the two in comical concern.

"Cool now we can cloud watch," Caboose said happily.

"Sensational!" Penny agrred.

Ruby looked at the two before sighing.

Yep they were perfect for each other for sure.

Line Break

"Ok what about team BUS," Naruto suggested.

"That's not a color," Blake dismissed.

"Yeah well you come up with a name," Naruto scoffed. "Ok how about the F-Force,"

"That just sounds like someone had a stroke," Blake said.

"Yeah true," Naruto said. He sat there for a moment before a lightbulb went off. "I got it,"

Blake turned to look at him. Truth be told this was an entertaining way to pass the time.

"Team APGE (APOGEE)," Naruto said with a glint in his eyes.

"…APGE," Blake questioned. "You do realize none of our names are in there,"

"That's technically not true," Naruto countered. "There's an A in both of our names, a G in Sun's name, and an E in your name,"

"What about the P," Blake countered.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Change it to a B ABGE,"

"That's stupid," Blake said with a deadpanned voice.

"Remind me again how you spell your team's name," Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Fair enough," Blake conceded.

"Did I miss anything?"

Naruto and Blake turned around to see Sun walking up to them holding a group of apples in his arms. He reaches them and sits down next to Blake.

"Just the birth of team ABGE," Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Sun raised an eyebrow. Then a smile made its way on his face. "Nice,"

"Wait you get?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Sun answered with a shrug. "He used letters in our names,"

"Ding ding ding!" Naruto said. "We have a winner,"

"But wait that's not a color," Blake pointed out in realization.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't need to be a color to be kickass,"

"True that," Sun agreed. "ooohh or we can be the ROGE's, (Rogue,). R for Naruto, O for all of us, G for me, and B for Blake,"

"Oh that's a good one to," Naruto agreed. "But which one should we be,"

The two contemplated for a moment.

"We can be both," Blake suggested. The two blondes turned towards her. "There was never a rule on having one name,"

The blondes looked at her before smiling.

"APGE by day and ROGE by night," Naruto said.

"It's perfect," Sun agreed. "So right now we're ROGE,"

"Yep,"

"Awesome," Sun nodded. "So anything, happen yet?"

"Not really." Blake answered changing the subject along with the mood. "They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"And it's so boring," Naruto groaned out. "And I'm hungry,"

"Suck it up," Blake muttered. Naruto gave her a deadpanned look.

"Really," He said. Blake's cheeks instantly turned red.

"Well don't worry my foxy friend." Sun said as he tossed Naruto a couple of the apples in his hands. "I got us some food!"

Neither apples hit the ground. Naruto chomped both of them down in seconds.

"Where did you get the apples," Blake asked trying to ignore the sight she had just witnessed.

"Stole them," Sun said with a shrug.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the primate Ape Faunus. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" She accused.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun defended.

"OOOOOOOH," Naruto mocked. "You need some ointment for that burn Blake," He scoffed. Blake glared at him before turning to Sun.

"Okay, too soon!" Sun admits holding his hands up and looking straightforward so as to avoid her gaze.

Naruto was about to laugh before his ears picked something up in the distance. He was in a crouching position a moment later.

"Something's coming," Naruto told to his companions. The two looked at him before following his line of sight.

Suddenly the wind began blowing all around them. They looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, at the docks. A moment later it began descending in the middle of the cargo containers. After landing a ramp extended allowing a single black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

Blake's heart dropped at the sight of the symbol on his back.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

"Is that them?" Sun asked but even he already knew the answer.

"Yes..." She answered hollowly. "It's _them_." She confirmed.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang member who had walked out first ordered as other White Fang members began coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked sympathetically. There was no pity there. He wouldn't do that to her.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She admitted sadly.

"It always hurts when someone you believe in lets you down," Naruto said sagely. "It's how you move forward from their shows what kind of person you truly are," He continued. "Do you let them keep disappointing you or do you do something about it,"

The two Faunus looked at him and let the words sink in. Before either could comment however someone else spoke up.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers turn around to look at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

"Roman?!" Naruto says in shock.

"You know him," Sun questioned.

"Me and Red fought him," Naruto explained.

"You mean Ruby fought him while you were fighting her," Blake corrected.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed sarcastically. "In this case no, I fought her, his goons, and him,"

"That doesn't make it better," Blake reprimanded.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered as he moved his attention back too Roman.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" The man criticized the soldiers.

Blake's eyes narrowed upon looking at the man once again. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. _Especially_ not one like that." Suddenly she stood up and unsheathed her katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun yelled alarmed.

Blake landed on the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, she peeked around the corner to see Roman berating a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" the man yelled at the soldier. Before he could react, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" Torchwick rolls his eyes.

"Nobody move!" Blake interrupted.

Some of the White Fang soldiers readied their guns and took aim while others equipped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman says trying to calm the situation down.

As the White Fang get closer to her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake yelled. Some of the White Fang members pause at the revelation that Blake was a Faunus. "I thought we stood for more than this!"

Some of the White Fang members looked down in shame at understanding that the girl was right. They were brought out of their self-loathing a moment later as Roman began laughing.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked bringing the sword closer to his neck.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Said smugly.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Naruto and Sun look up from the roof.

"Well, shit," Naruto muttered.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said as a sinister grin was now on his face.

Above them two bullheads began descending down.

Line Break

Penny, Ruby, and Caboose turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said in shock. She began running in the direction of the docks. Penny and Caboose begin following her.

Line Break

Grif was about to enter the motel he was staying in before noticing the Bullheads at the docks.

"That's strange," Theta spoke up. "There aren't supposed to be any shipments tonight,"

Grif looked at the scene before sighing.

"You want me to go check it out don't you," He muttered.

Theta's response was a wide smile.

"Oum damnit,"

Line Break

Blake looked at the bullheads in worry. She had not been expecting this.

Roman decided to take advantage of the distraction by pointing his gun at his feet. He shot causing an explosion which sent both him and Blake flying.

"I believe that's our cue," Naruto says as he jumps off the roof Sun follows suit a moment later.

Roman continues to shoot at Blake as she runs to avoid the explosive ammo. As Roman gets ready to fire another shot Sun lands on the man's head and jumps off of it a moment later.

"Leave her alone," Sun growls out.

The two bullheads open hatches revealing more White Fang soldiers who jump down a moment later. They get ready to go aid Roman but they are stopped as one of their fellow soldier's lands in front of them unconscious. The group turns to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Let's see," Naruto said. "There's about … 20 of you. Aw man I was hoping this would be challenging,"

The soldiers look at each other before they all aim their guns at him.

"3 plus 5," Naruto says. They opened fire a moment later. They all emptied all of their magazines. One of them threw a single grenade at Naruto causing an explosion where he stood.

The soldiers began reloaded and got ready to go back to their original task.

"You fuck sticks ruined my clothes,"

(Trip Lee Manolo instrumental starts playing)

The group stops and turns and looks in shock to see Naruto walking out of the smoke. Completely unscathed. Minus the clothes.

"Yeah I'm bullet proof," Naruto said while cracking his neck. "Unfortunately my clothes aren't" Naruto looked up at the group in front of him. "Anything else?"

The group continued to look on in shock.

"Ok," Naruto said as wild grin came onto his face. "My turn," Then he leapt at the group.

(The beat drops)

He cocked his fist back and punched one in the face sending him flying. Not giving them a chance to recover, he spun around and kicked another one in their side causing them to fall over to regain their breath.

The others seemed to have come back to their senses and began to attack Naruto. The first one to approach him brought his sword down at Naruto. Naruto blocked the hit and delivered three consecutive punches to the man's sternum. Not letting up he grabbed him and spun him around and released him causing him to go flying into some of his allies.

One of the attackers ducked down to avoid the man. He leapt forward and rent for Naruto's throat. Naruto bent backward and when his hands landed on the ground he pushed his feet up kicking the attacker in the chin sending him flying up.

Deciding that one at a time wasn't working three of them came to attack. Naruto took a step back as two came at him from the side causing their swords to clash. He reached out and grabbed their heads and hit them together. Noticing the third one coming straight at him he pushed off the two goon's heads making him flip over them. He delivered a dropkick to the third attackers face slamming them into the ground.

He looked at the remaining fighters. They hesitated.

They shouldn't have.

'Let's have some fun,' He thought cockily. One of the gauntlets covering his arms and hands fell to the ground. He held on to part of the chain. The goons looked at the display with confusion. Without needing an invitation, he grabbed on to the gauntlet now in its cylinder state and though it up into the air.

He lifted his right leg into the air. When the cylinder came back down he kicked it.

The cylinder went straight towards the goons and hit one in their gut. Not giving them the chance to recover he used his leg to pull the weight back. He released the other gauntlet and began running towards the goon as the other weight passed him.

He leapt forward sending both of his bare fist's into a goon's chest. Still in the air he pushed his fist into the goon's chest until the man fell over. As the man fell over he used the momentum to bring his feet into the air.

The goons seemed to think that this was their chance to attack so they charged at Naruto. They had forgotten about the gauntlets (now weights).

"5!" Naruto shouted as he used the momentum to bring the weights back towards I'm hitting the goons, causing them to stumble back. Not giving them the chance to recover the brawler began twirling his hands to spin himself around.

The momentum caused the weights to start spinning due to being connected to the chains. None of the remaining goons stood a chance as they were all taken out by the whirlwind of chains, and weight's caused by Naruto.

Naruto hopped back on to his feet and looked at the damage he had caused. He reconnected the chain to his backpack and the gauntlets to his hands. He really need to find a more convenient way to reconnect them.

(Song stops)

'Maybe I'll ask Tenten to add automated arms or something,' He thought to himself.

He looked around the carnage he had caused.

"Reds a better fighter than all of you," He said. "Was that really it," There was an edge of disappointment in his voice.

At that precise moment more bullheads showed up. Naruto looked up at them as they opened and even more goons then before came down. Naruto was completely surrounded.

The smile on his face grew even wilder.

Line Break

"He's mine!"

Blake had leapt over Sun as he blocked a shot from Roman to attack the man head on. While she had her qualms about fighting the White Fang she had _no_ problem fighting the man in front of her.

Blake went in close and began striking fast using both of her blades. She began using her semblance and superior speed in tandem to attack the thief becoming a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman from every angle.

It proved useless however as Torchwick was able to deflect every slash, stab, and attack Blake sent his way. Not one to give up Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot with the help of her semblance, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, managed to land a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane caused her to go down.

Sun didn't like that.

Not wanting to give Roman any chance to recover Sun appeared right behind Blake and disconnected his staff into two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun began swinging each gun at Roman while firing everything he had at the man. Gradually he began to get fast and faster as the fight continued on.

Roman seemed to be taking the same approach as he tried to shoot at Sun as well. The gun battle continued on, neither getting the advantage over the other. While Suns weapons were more flexible and easier to maneuver with allowing him to shoot at a faster pace, Roman's had reach and his vast years of more experience.

It seemed that was the moment Sun ran out of bullets. There was a second of reprieve as both looked on at each other. That second was all Blake needed to leap down and slash at Roman causing him to fall back.

However, someone caught Torchwick as he fell. He looked up to see three men. One was about the size of Torchwick, albeit a bit bigger and had long black hair and black stripes on his neck indicating him as wildebeest Faunus. Another one was a hulking mass he had two horns one smaller than the other on his head but instead of in two different spots they were both in the center. It was a Rhino Faunus This had been the one to catch him.

They were both wearing White Fang uniforms and a pair of grim masks with red marking indicating their higher rank from foot soldier.

The third one however was dressed differently. He was wearing a full body hooded cloak and his features were completely covered.

"It's about time you showed up," Roman said blandly.

Blake and Sun looked at the three new arrivals. Their guards completely up. Blake narrowed her eyes at the two White Fang members.

"Flax, Gnus," Blake said. The smaller of the two White Fang members looked up at Blake. A sinister smile slowly crept unto his face.

"Well well well," He taunted. "If it isn't Blake,"

"Gnus what's going on?" Blake asked. "Why is the White Fang working with a human,"

"You lost the right to ask questions the minute you abandoned us," The bigger of the two growled.

Blake looked at the bigger Faunus with wide eyes. "Flax," She whispered.

"Silence you traitor," Flax barked. "You have no right to say my name. You sided with the enemy, so you die with them,"

Blake looked at the man in shock. Flax was a Rhino Faunus and had been one of the kindest souls she had known. He had been with the White Fang longer then she had. But the way he spoke now.

"Hate to interrupt the reunion but we have a schedule to keep," Roman spoke up. Without warning he shot upward at a crate that was right above Blake and Sun. It came crashing down. The two had gotten ready to get out of the way when.

 **Schwip!**

 **Schwip!**

Something had cut them forcing them to stop. This unfortunately stopped them from moving from under the incoming crate. Without hesitation Sun tackled Blake to the ground. He began to flare his Aura. Blake's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. Sun was tempting to take the full brunt of the Crate.

"No!" Blake shouted in panic. But it was to late. Sun gave her one last cocky grin before they both closed their eyes for the incoming crate.

It never came.

"I found you Blake,"

Blake opened her eyes and looked up.

Standing above her and Sun was Caboose. Who had caught the Crate that was about the land on them.

"Does that mean I win the game of hide and seek?"

Line Break

"Who's Next!" Naruto shouted as he had just knocked another opponent down to the ground. He had taken out a considerable number of the white fangs forces but many still remained. He was utterly surrounded and he didn't see an end in sight.

He was having a blast!

The soldiers looked at each other for a moment before all looking at Naruto with determined expressions on their faces.

Naruto got into a fighting stance and held his hand out and beckoned towards them. His grin becoming bigger and wilder by the second.

"Come on," He taunted.

The men got ready to charge but before they could a projectile was launched at them. They were engulfed in an explosion a moment later.

The grin fell from Naruto's face as one of confusion replaced it.

"Geez you really did a number on them,"

Naruto turned to see…

"Caboose?" Naruto asked. "What's with the new armor color,"

"Look again dumbass," the fake Caboose growled. Naruto took a closer look and noticed that there were differences in the armor from Caboose's. The main one being a different type of helmet. (Mark VI like he normally wears). Replacing were Cabooses magnum holsters were, was a belt with small black spheres that looked eerily similar to grenades hanging off of it and on his back looked to be a black metal rod.

"Grif?" Naruto asked.

"I see your having fun here," Grif said as he released his weapon into one hand. Naruto took that chance to look at it.

It looked like a grenade launcher especially with the way Grif was holding it. The was a large spear that looked like the three that were on Grif's left arm. On the bottom were two blades with a curved shape. (imagine the Grif shot)

"That your weapon," Naruto asked rhetorically.

"I call it the Grif shot," Grif answered smugly.

"Glad to see your ego isn't a problem for you," Naruto snorted.

"Whatever Mr. I can take an army on by myself," Grif countered.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered.

"Go help you friends," Grif said. "Theta picked up two high ranking White Fang officials, they landed near your friends,"

"I know," Naruto said. "I can sense them,"

"Don't' worry I got this," Grif said cockily. "Besides after this I can take a nice long nap. The more I work the more I get to sleep,"

Naruto looked at him for a second. Then he gave a single nod before running in the other direction towards his friends.

"Now then," Grif said as he took the rod off of is back. He attached it to the Grif shot as it began transforming with one of the blades rotating to the other side. "Meet the Grif ax," He said to the now transformed weapon.

"Wow he was right you do have an ego,"

Grif looked at the group. He lifted up his weapon and pointed it at the accuser. He pressed putton and a grenade was launched at him. He went flying a moment later.

"That maybe true," Grif admitted. A smile made its way onto his face as Theta began feeding data to him and into his visor. "But unlike you guys… I have the means to back it up,"

(Revelation Suite OST 1:16-2:23)

The soldiers charged at him but he was ready for them. He swung his axe in a wide arc in front of him forcing the soldiers to back off. He used the momentum to spin around. When he stopped he pointed his weapon at the group and shot off another grenade. The soldiers that had initially charged were blown away from being hit at point blank range.

The second group charged but learning from their predecessor's mistakes surrounded him to attack from all sides. The one directly in front of him went first. Took a single step back to avoid the slash aimed at his neck.

He brought his axe up hitting the attacker in his chin sending him flying up. Using the downed goon as a cover another one came from the soldier to attack.

"One behind you," Theta said. Continuing with the movement, Grif let the axe do a full windmill until it was behind him. "Now," Theta said.

Grif pressed the trigger and released the Grif Shot. It released a grenade at the attacker from behind while the recoil pushed the weapon in the other direction hitting the attacker in front of him in the forehead. The force of the hit pushed the weapon back towards Grif who grabbed the axe and swung it to his left forcing the attacker to block.

He grabbed the soldier by his shirt and threw at another soldier.

'It's time to end this,' Grif thought.

"Theta," He commanded.

"On it," Theta responded already knowing what his partner wanted. He diverted power in the armor to his legs. Grif released the sphere in the middle of the Grif Shot and put in a new one.

He bent down and leapt up into the air as the remaining soldiers closed in on him. He looked down at the men. He twisted a knob on his axe and began shooting the grenades around the enemy. But instead of a fiery explosion it was an icy one. The quickly noticed that they were trapped in a prison of ice.

"Watch your step!" He taunted as he dropped something.

The goons followed the dropped object and looked at where it landed. In the middle of a bundle of spheres with red Dust crystals sticking out.

"Oh son of a -BOOM," It was a chain reaction. The initial grenades exploded and caused the Dust crystals to go flying around the prison, blowing up everything they came in contact with. They wouldn't die but it would hurt like hell.

Grif landed outside the prison in a kneeling position. He slowly rose up and slung his axe over his shoulder.

BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion caused the ice person to shatter. Grif looked on at unconscious soldiers and gave a smirk.

"Amateurs," he muttered.

Line Break

"Caboose?" Blake questioned.

"Hi," The M of UMPR greeted cheerfully in full armor. "Ruby told me you were playing hide and seek too," He said. "Since I found you that means I win,"

Blake was just left speechless. She couldn't believe the boy was here. Wait did he say Ruby.

'Worry about that later moron!' Church criticized. 'How about for now we play a game of catch he said with a grin,'

Caboose looked up at Roman and his three companions. Roman looked on in shock at the display in front of him. How was this kid holding up the crate.

"Here you go," Caboose said as he through the Crate at the men.

Uh Oh.

The group ducked just in time as the Crate flew over them.

"We'll handle him," Flax growled and he and Gnus charged at Caboose who jumped back as the two assailants followed him.

"What is with kids these days," Roman muttered as he turned to look at his hooded ally. "You could've helped you know,"

"I told you Roman, I was only here to observe," The hooded figure said softly. "To see if what you had to offer was worth the trouble for my master. So far I am not impressed. And so far, I'm winning our little bet," The last coment was said with smugness.

"Tch whatever," Roman dismissed. "You just caught us on a bad day," He said cockily. "I promise my operations usually run waaayyyy smoother than this. There are just minor setbacks from time to time,"

"That does not inspire confidence," The man chided.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to the warehouse and saw two figures on top of the roof. One of them wearing a particularly familiar red hood and wielding a very familiar looking Scythe.

"Neither does that," the hooded man said. "This was an easy win for me,"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Roman muttered.

"Ruby?" Blake said in shock at seeing her team leader.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked regaining his composure.

Ruby felt aggravated with him all of a sudden. She didn't know why but she really didn't like Roman calling her red.

"Ruby are these people your friends," Penny questioned as she approached the red hooded girl.

"Penny get back!" Ruby warned. She didn't think the girl had any weapons on her and she didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

That was all the time Roman needed to make his move. He aimed his cane and shot off a blast at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted in warning. But she knew it would be too late.

Ruby turned around and her eyes grew wide at the explosive projectile she couldn't dodge in time.

"2 plus 3!" Everyone's eyes grew wide as Naruto had jumped up and taken the hit for Ruby. He flew back into Ruby but had quickly recovered. He held his and out to the girl who took. "Be more aware of your surroundings idiot," He scolded.

"Shut up," Ruby retorted "I would've been fine,"

"Yeah sure," Naruto snorted.

"Penny is this your friend?" Penny asked.

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Then is he an enemy?" Penny asked thought her eyes did narrow.

Ruby looked at Naruto for a moment. "Not exactly," She explained. "But he _is_ an ally in this case. Penny looked somewhat confused but nodded in understanding.

"Names Naruto,"

"Penny," Penny greeted. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Same here," Naruto said. "Think you two can handle the foot soldiers,"

Ruby nodded.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny confirmed.

"Good," Naruto said. "I have a partner to save,"

Then without hesitation he leapt off of the warehouse and charged right at Gnus who was in the middle of double teaming Caboose.

"Get the fuck away from my partner!" He shouted as he aimed a kick at the wildebeest Faunus. Gnus ducked at the oncoming kick just in time.

Gnus and Flax both backed up at the introduction of the new comer.

"Another traitor huh," Gnus sneered.

"Fuck off," Naruto snapped. "Caboose you good," Caboose simply nodded. He wouold be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about seeing his leader. "Look I know it's kind of weird right now but we can discuss it later ok," Caboose once again nodded. "Good." Naruto said with a smirk. "Then let's show them why you don't mess with our friends,"

The opponents looked at each other with animosity. Then without hesitation they charged at each other.

Naruto cocked back his fist and thrusted in at Gnus while Flax charged at Caboose who began shooting him with his magnums.

The Rhino Faunus merely shrugged the bullets off. As a Rhino Faunus he had a thick layer of skin to protect him.

"Ok bullets don't won't on him," Church commented as Caboose ducked under what would have been a clothesline had he not moved. "Let's try bigger,"

Flax turned around and slammed his fist down unto the ground where Caboose had just been. He had jumped into the air to avoid the hit. Caboose held out his arm and a cartridge popped out. It held within in three dust missiles.

"Fire!" Church commanded. Sheila let lose the missiles and they hit their target, Caboose pulled out Freckles and aimed into the smoke.

"That almost hurt,"

Flax came out of the smoke still standing.

"Ok projectiles don't work on him," Church commented.

"Maybe we can ask him to be out friend," Caboose suggested.

"No, shut up," Church said. "Get in close Caboose,"

Caboose charged at Flax who only smirked. This would end faster than he thought.

Naruto ducked out of the way as a chain flew at him. Gnus was using a pair or thick arm bracers that held multiple chains tipped with different dust. He was ridiculously fast which made it hard for Naruto to get close or even try to attack. And apparently he could use more than one chain per arm in tandem and their seemed to be a motor inside the arm bracers that helped put the chains back and shoot them _in_ multiple direction.

Great.

'Note to self, add motor to Savage Scurra for kusari fundo,' He thought as he ducked under a chain coming straight at him. Unfortunately, this caused him to miss the other chain that wrapped around his leg. Gnus smirked and pulled causing him to fall. Then the chain began to pull Naruto towards him. When Naruto was under him The White Fang shoulder pulled out a sword and got ready to bring it down.

Well at least now he was close.

"2!" Naruto unlatched the Boot that was being held by the chain and kicked it. It hit Gnus in the jaw causing him to stumble back and release the boot. Naruto rolled backward and pulled his boot back and reattached it.

"That was pretty good," Gnus snarled. "But not enough to defeat me,"

"Give me some time," Naruto retorted back. "I'll think of something,"

"No. Because you're going to die here today," Gnus said back. "You won't make it out of here and when I'm done here I'm going to kill Blake! And then all of her friends and there's nothing you can do to change it!"

…

…

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," Naruto said.

Gnus cocked an eyebrow.

(Wagakki Band – Valkyrie)

"I should inform you of three things," Naruto continued as his eyes were shadowed over. "One," Naruto's hair became more unkempt and the red in his hair and tail was slowly becoming darker. "You got your facts wrong. Two!" Naruto got out of his fighting stance and simply stood there. A red aura began to emit from him. "You should _never_ threaten my friends. And **Three!** " gnus took a step back as a strange feeling came over him. Was that fear? Then suddenly the felling was gone. Naruto's hair had returned too normal along with the hue of his fur. He looked directly at Gnus and he could swear he saw his eyes flash red for a moment before returning too blue. "I've never been good at doing what others want me to do… 5 times 5!" The darkening in Naruto's fur and hair returned.

(Chorus begins)

Gnus backed up waiting to see what would happen but nothing did. Gnus gained a sinister smile. "Guess you can only talk the talk. Die!" he shouted as he thrusted all of the chains in his right bracer at Naruto. But before they could reach him some kind of invisible force stopped them and they fell short. "What?!" Gnus shouted. He retracted all of his chains and threw the ones from his other bracer. Same result. "What the hell!"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before a smirk came across his face. "My turn," Then Naruto lifted one hand and pulled back then thrusted it forward. You could imagine Gnus's surprise when a transparent hand came towards him.

"What the fuck!" Gnus ducked just in time as the arm came at him.

'What the fuck is going on!' Flax thought in outrage. His fight should have ended long ago. His semblance was an absorption type. Every time he got his by someone their aura was drained. He didn't absorb it, it just went away. The less aura one had the more exhausted they became. There were few fighters out there that could claim they could fight without aura. And even then they were all veteran Huntsmen or fighters of some sort.

So how was the kid able to go on.

The kid had decided to go hand to hand and Flax had been slowly draining the kids' aura. Yet here he stood and fought like he couldn't even feel it. And the worst part was the kid was beginning to win. The kid was absurdly strong and he had shown it throughout the fight. How was he able to hold his semblance for so long?

Apparently that was the wrong time to think as the next moment the kid blocked the hit and hit him in the chin.

"Alright Caboose lets finish this," Church commanded. " _Zeroin first stance, Caboose style"_

Caboose gained a giant smile at the command. "BURST BREAKER!" Caboose cocked his fist back and punched the man in key joint areas. Shoulders, Sternum, Pectoral's Stomach and Waist. Flax didn't have time to shout in pain as Caboose wasn't done yet. He whipped out Freckles and hit two latches. He activated FMJ and Rapid fire.

'Target Acquired,'

Caboose fired every single round at the man. After Caboose was done he put Freckles back onto his back. The man looked ready to keel over but he refused to.

"How is this possible," The rhino huffed out. "I was draining your aura and how could you use your semblance for so long? It's not possible!"

He looked up to glare at Caboose to find he wasn't there.

"Where did he…" He questions faded out as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the back

"That's easy to answer," Caboose said. "I don't have those anymore,"

Flax's eyes widened at the revelation. 'What?!'

"Now then," A third voice spoke up. Suddenly Flax felt his feet leave the ground. 'Oh No,'

"Feel the suplex bitch!" Church shouted. Then Caboose finished lifting him up and flipped him over slamming him head first onto the ground.

Flax was unconscious.

"That was fun!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"It sure was!" Church agreed.

Gnus was having trouble. He couldn't get near Naruto because the kid kept sending… whatever the hell these things were after him. Arm after arm kept coming and they seemed to be multiplying. All he could do was avoid. Then it happened. He didn't see the one coming from the other side. It wrapped around him.

"Gahh! It burns!" He shouted in agony. The hands all retracted and the one holding him brought him to Naruto.

"I need you to send a message,"

"Gahh!" Was all Gnus could let out since he was still being burned by the weird extra appendage.

"Tell your bosses, that this was a warning," Naruto said. Tell them that if they come anywhere near here then they will have Naruto Uzumaki to deal with. And tell them that whoever they send… **Don't not expect them back** ," Naruto threated as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment again. "2," Using the extra appendage he tossed Gnus up into the air and sent three more fist after him. The first fist hit him in his chest. "Na!" The second one hit him in the sternum. "Ru!" The third one hit him in his chin forcing his body to be right side up. "To!"

Naruto jumped into the air after Gnus. He jetted passed Gnus who was still going up. He did a single flip in the air and brought his foot down dropkicking the White Fang soldier in the face sending him bulleting towards the ground.

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto shouted. Gnus crashed into the ground unconscious. Naruto landed a moment later. "Nailed it," He said smugly.

"Seriously naming a move after yourself," Naruto turned to see Caboose walking next to him Church floating over his shoulder. "You're as bad as Grif,"

"Whatever," Naruto snorted. "Let's go help the others," Without waiting for an answer Naruto ran to where Roman and the others had been.

 **And done. Man this was fun to right. I would say more but someone else wants to talk to you. Save all your questions for the next chapter please.**

 **Trailer begin**

What's mine is mine

Naruto slowly appears but the light is dim.

and mine and mine.

He looks down at his closed fist as a small orange light emits from it.

And mine and mine and mine!

Naruto slowly looks up at the screen and slowly begins to point his fist emitting the orange color at the screen. As the camera focuses on the fist a ring is seen on his fist.

Not yours!"

The scene fades black as the last thing that can be ssen is the symbol of the orange lantern.

"Nah I don't like it," Naruto pulls the ring back and looks at it.

" **What do you mean you don't like it,"** A voice coming from the ring said. " **It's an oath. It's** ** _my_** **oath. You're not supposed to like it,"**

"I'm just saying I've heard the other lantern oaths and they sound so much cooler," Naruto complained.

" **SO!"**

"So ours sounds like a broken record," Naruto said. "We can _so_ much better,"

" **Oh for fucks sake,"** The voice groaned.

"What! You want Shukaku to have a cooler oath than us,"

" **NO! Because he doesn't…does he?"**

"Well there's a reason why I'm the only one in this corps," Naruto said.

" **That's not the reason and you know it!"** The voice shouted before changing his tune **. "Still though, you may have a point,"**

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed "We don't want any of the others to have better oaths. _Especially_ Shukaku"

" **I still don't see why he changed his name to Parallex,"**

"Weellll,"

" **What,"**

"… It does sound kinda cool," Naruto said. "Maybe you should change your name as well Kurama,"

" **What!"** The voice shouted. " **Don't be ridiculous!** "

"How does Ophidian down," Naruto suggested.

"… **They won't find your body** ,"

The orange lantern ring symbol appears on the screen. Slowly two letters are etched on the ring.

 **YJ**

 **Trailer end**


	15. I'll take that bet

**Please read A/N its important!**

(Opening begins)

(Guitar)

Naruto and Ruby are staring at each other. Both of their hoods are up so obscure their faces. In the shadow Ruby's eyes are glowing white and Naruto's eyes are glowing red.

Your world needs a great defender

The camera focuses on Ruby as she looks at Naruto. Rose petals are flowing behind her being produced by her cape.

your world's in the way of harm

The camera focuses on Naruto as he looks at Ruby. A reddish black flame like substance was flowing behind him, being produced by his tails.

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm

Suddenly the wind current changes and the two combine and in their place is a Black and Red ancient looking book.

beware that the light is fading

Weiss and Percy slide into the screen.

beware as the dark returns  
Roxas and Blake slide in as Weiss and Percy slide out.

this world's unforgiving

Caboose and Yang slide in as Blake and Roxas slide out.

even brilliant lights will cease to burn

The camera focuses in on Caboose. He becomes transparent to show Church who's form flickers to a more flame like version before flickering back

legends scatter

It shows Ozpin as he looks out an army of grimm.

day and night will sever

Team UMPR slowly pull out their weapons as they get ready to charge into the army of grimm

hope and peace are lost forever

RWBY and JNPR join them. As they all jump down into the army.

this will be the day we've waited for

Roxas and Blake are slashing through the grimm dual wielding their respective swords. Ren is behind them covering them for whatever they miss.

this will be the day we open up the door

Weiss activates a glyph while Percy get ready to throw their weapons. They throw them through the glyph increasing their power. The javelin and trident tear through the grimm in a blue and bronze wave of energy.

I don't wanna hear your absolution

Yang, Nora, and Caboose begin shooting through the grimm as they stand back to back

hope you're ready for a revolution

Ruby slashes through the grimm as Jaune plants his shield down to block an attack. Naruto jumps over him. He does a flip in the air as he slams into the ground causing a shockwave and the grimm to be blown back.

welcome to a world of new solutions

Naruto starts running forward as the rest of UMPR join him to face the enemy.

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

It shows Roman with White Fang soldiers behind him and flowing yellow eyes looking down at the scene.

in time your heart will open minds

Ozpin along with the staff of Beacon are shown as the camera pans out to show them on top of Beacon.  
a story will be told

The camera keeps panning out to show team JNPR AND RWBY

and victory is in a simple soul

Team UMPR shown together before they charge forward with their weapons.

They pause and turn into dark silhouettes as the title UMPR replaces them.

(Opening ends)

Naruto Caboose and Grif were running to where the fight had been going on. They had arrived just in time to see Penny pull a bullhead out of the sky.

"Oh shit,"

The two turned to see Grif walking next to them. "You don't see that every day,"

"Penny that was awesome!" Ruby said as she ran towards the atlesian girl.

"Thank you Ruby!" Penny said. "I told you I was combat ready,"

The others made their way towards the two girl.

"So that just happened," Sun commented.

"We can gawk later," Blake scolded. "We still have Torchwick to deal with,"

"Then let's end this," Naruto said they all turned to face the remaining opponents.

"Well, this is bad," Roman said. He looked to his remaining companion. "The bullhead out of here won't be here for a few minutes," He said. "You wanna help deal with this. I'm outta goons,"

The cloaked figure remained quiet. Then without warning he walked passed Roman.

The seven teenagers prepared themselves.

 **Schwip!**

"Ah," Naruto shouted as he felt something cut him. "What the hell was that,"

 **Schwip!**

"Ah!" Blake shouted out next.

 **Schwip!**

 **Schwip!**

 **Schwip!**

 **Schwip!**

One by one the others were cut too.

Even Caboose and Grif who were wearing armor got cut.

"Scatter!" Ruby yelled and the group split up.

They each tried to shoot him but their bullets never seemed to reach him. It was like there was some invisible force stopping them.

'Should I multiply again,' Naruto thought. He looked down at his still dark red tail. No. It was too risky. He might've harmed his friends.

 **Schwip!**

"Ah! Damnit!" Naruto shouted as he got cut again. "Might be worth it though," He muttered.

Ruby took to the top of a crate and began firing shots so to keep the mysterious man distracted. But to her surprise her shots kept blowing up before they were hitting him. What the hell. Then she saw it. A small black blur sped past Sun as he shouted out at being cut again.

'Ok so it's not an invisible force,' Ruby thought. 'That means it can be hit,' She took out the magazine she was using and replaced it with one with a fire symbol on it. 'Knew this would come in handy,' She thought smugly.

She pointed at the man and took aim. She fired. Just as predicted a black blur sped to deflect the bullet.

What the man did not expect was for the bullet to be an explosive. The black blur could not handle the blast. It went flying and fell to the ground a moment later. Ruby tracked to where it landed. A moment later she was zipping to it. Before the man could react it was already in her hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened in shock.

"He's using cards!" She shouted to the others. "I don't how's manipulating them but that's why we can't see his weapon! Because there's more than one!"

"Sheila scan!" Church commanded as he began to try and follow the movements of the cards. They might be too fast for everyone else. But he was an AI. _Nothing_ could think and process faster than him.

"Impressive," The hooded figure spoke. "Not many can figure out my weapon of choice so fast. But it matters not. You still won't beat me,"

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted. "You can bet that I'm going to punch you in the face!"

Naruto could feel the smirk on the man's face. "It's a bet," He said simply.

"Caboose!" Naruto shouted.

Without further need to speak, Caboose pulled out his magnums and began shooting at the hooded figure. None of the bullets reached him however. But Caboose did not deter. Slowly he was getting faster.

Then it happened. A single bullet had made it closer then all of the others. It had been blocked by his cards but it had come closer than the cloak had expected. 'He's getting faster,'

In the meantime, his other cards were attacking the others. But now that they knew what they were looking for they were more prepared. Theta was reinforcing defenses in Grif's armor as he continued to try to block hit the cards aimed at him. 'Only got one magazine left, gotta make it count,'

Blake was relying her semblance that pushed her out of the way of harm if a card hit her. The down side was she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Her aura was draining fast.

Penny was using her swords as a shield that revolved around her as she began deflecting any card that was thrown at her. This unfortunately left her at a standstill as the others were moving to sporadically for her to use her techniques to attack without the risk of injuring one of them.

Sun was relying on pure instinct to duck, dodge and shoot at any cards that came at him. He was tempted to use his semblance but that would have left him a sitting duck. So this was what he was left with.

Naruto was in a similar boat but worse. He couldn't risk using any of his abilities as he still hadn't calmed down enough. So he was stuck with pure instinct.

The hooded figure was aware off all of his surroundings. So far only two of his opponents had intrigued him. The blue one who was slowly getting faster he kept shooting. And the girl in the red hood.

He watched as she began sniping at him but then switched to her comrades, 'She's tracking my cards,' The man thought. Not many people could say they could do that. Especially at her age. And something about her felt… familiar.

He couldn't dwell however. He needed to end this. He didn't want to kill them as that would bring attention to him and he did _not_ want that. So he would incapacitate them.

Suddenly the kids were getting cut and hurt more. Caboose's shots weren't getting through anymore, Blake's semblance wasn't activating in time, penny's swords weren't deflecting at all anymore, the cards were ripping through Grif's armor. And Naruto and Sun were getting the worst of it.

"He has more cards!" Ruby shouted at the realization. She jumped off the ledge she had been on to avoid the blurs she knew were coming. "Take cover!"

Grif deciding to help picked up a canister and threw at hood. The cards blocked it but the cloaked figure had not expected it to be a flash grenade.

"Gah my eyes!" Roman shouted in pain as he had looked at the light completely.

The man had been more fortunate. When the light died down they noticed that their attackers had vanished.

"Bullheads almost hear," Roman said. "You got rid of them just in time,"

"They're not gone," The hooded figure said seriously.

"Damnit," Torchwick muttered. "Well I doubt there's anything they can do to you," Roman said with a shrug.

Line Break

"I don't think there's anything we can do to him," Naruto muttered.

"You may be right," Ruby commented. The two leaders had taken shelter behind the same crate. Ruby shivered slightly. Damnit don't get cold now!

Naruto looked at the girl who was trying to hide her shivering but was failing at it. Naruto sighed. He took his hoodie off and tossed it to Ruby leaving him in just his orange t shirt with his emblem on his chest.

"Put that on to help keep you warm," He said.

"I'm fine," Ruby said. Of course a second later she shivered. Damnit. She put the hoodie on and looked down at it. It was a little too big for her but that's not what was bugging her.

"Why are there so many holes in it,"

"I got shot at," Naruto deadpanned. Ruby said nothing after that,

'Ok think Naruto/Ruby there had to be something,' The two though to themselves.

"There's Blakes semblance and…" Ruby muttered out loud

"Caboose managed to nearly hit him…" Naruto contemplated.

"Penny had that pack of…"

"Grif, weapon packs a punch…"

"Sun has his staff…"

…

…

"I have an idea!" The two shouted at the same time while turning to each other.

The two frowned at each other at the revelation they spoke at the same time again.

"Stop that," They both said.

"No you stop it!"

… The two narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I'm an idiot!"

"Damnit!"

Line Break

After telling each other their respective plans the two immediately found a way to create an even better plan. Now all they had to do was get it to the others.

"I got that covered," Naruto said. "CHURCH!" He shouted.

A moment later a small blue figure popped into existence.

"Sup,"

"Ah!" Ruby shouted in shock. "What is that!"

"No time!" Naruto interrupted. "Church I need you to get a message to the others,"

"Why,"

A smile grew on Naruto's face. "We gotta plan,"

Line Break

"This is bad," Grif muttered.

"It does seem unfavorable," Penny agreed. The two of them had taken shelter together.

"What are we…" Grif trailed off as Church sent Theta a message of what Naruto and Ruby had planned.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

Grif turned to look at the girl and though she couldn't see his face she could feel the smile etched on his face.

Line Break

"Sup!"

"Gah!"

"Huh!"

Blake and Sun had been shocked at the sight of the tiny blue man that appeared out of nowhere.

"you can freak out later," The blue guy said. "Naruto and Ruby have a plan,"

The two looked at the blue man who…sounded like a teenager for some reason.

"Freak out later," Sun said and Blake nodded in agreement.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

Line Break.

"Our rides here," Roman said. The hooded figure had not made a budge to move from his spot. "Come on what are you waiting for the cops," The hooded figure still did not speak.

Had they really run?

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. He turned around and got ready to enter the bullhead.

"Sorry for the wait!" The hooded figure tuned around to stare at Naruto, Caboose, and Sun. "We just decided to let you catch your bearing before we kicked you ass,"

The hooded figure stayed quiet but Naruto could swear he felt a smirk on the man's face.

"Roman go," The hooded figure said. "I have no more business with you,"

"Are you serious!" Roman retorted.

"You told us that you ran an efficient system but after today it proved that you lied," The man continued. "As far as I'm concerned our business is concluded,"

"Tch!" Roman said angrily. "Whatever," He grumbled as he entered the bullhead and told the pilot to take off.

"You ready to lose!" Naruto taunted The man did not say anything as usual. "Alright let's go!"

(This will be the day begins playing)

Then Naruto jumped back and Sun got directly behind Caboose. "Alright Sheila maximum output!" Church yelled. Then Church began to glow bright. "Let's go! _Zeroin Custom stance, Caboose Style!"_

"TRIPLE PLAY!" Caboose shouted happily as he pulled out Freckles and activated FMJ and rapid fire. Sheila began maxing out power in the suite to the fullest. Then Caboose fired. The cards blocked all of the shots but Caboose wasn't done. When Frecklest stopped firing he threw it up in the air and pulled out his magnums and put them on auto fire. He began firing off all the bullets in them. When they ran out he threw them up in the air and pulled out a large magazice and slid it in place as Freckles landed on it correctly. He fired of all of the shots once again and when they ran out once again tossed the gun into the air. He reached back and pulled two smaller magazines and slid them into the two magnums after they fell and fired them off. Then when they were empty he repeated the process over and over.

Sun activated his semblance and two golden silhouettes of him appeared on either side of Caboose. They took out their weapon and began to fire off golden bullets at the man but they were blocked as well and they slowly began fading out as they continued firing light bullets off. But that was all they needed.

Grif jumped over the two shooters and threw something down. It was a belt of grenades covered in blueish white crystals. Sun deactivated his semblance and pulled out his staff and began firing shots at the grenades with fire dust.

The man realized that the grenades were covered in ice dust. Sun's shots found their targets and a smoke screen was created a moment later.

"Checkerboard!"

The man looked up to see Blake and Ruby charging in from either side and began attacking him close range. He had not seen them in time so he couldn't get this cards in time to get them to back off forcing him to dodge the oncoming onslaught of slashes at him. The two females seemed to work well in tandem from his observation. Blake made for another slash. The man would block only for the Blake in front of him to turn out to be a shadow clone. Ruby used this to her advantage and attacked the seemingly off guard thief. He dodged just in time only for Blake to come slashing at him from the side.

The fight continued on like this. The two attacking in tandem forcing him to duck, block, or dodge them. Then without warning they separated. The man looked up to see Naruto rocketing towards him with a cocked back fist. "Eat this!" Naruto shouted.

A good effort.

But not good enough.

Cards began to fly in front of him making a shied shield of cards but Naruto was not deterred.

'Last possible second,' Naruto thought. Not yet.

…Not yet….

…Not yet….

…Now!

"2 times 5!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted his fist forward and hit the shield. The cards didn't stand a chance against the force Naruto had put behind his punch. He crashed through the shield and when he landed he did a quick spin and went in for a second punch.

There was a small shockwave as the man blocked just in time and took the brunt of Naruto's attack.

"A good effort," The man complimented. "But still not good enough,"

Naruto scowled at him. But his scowl quickly turned into a wild grin. "Who said it was done," Suddenly a black sash wrapped around Naruto's arm. The he heard the sound of something charging up.

The cloaked figure looked up just in time to see Penny finish charging up her sword blaster (for lack of a better term) and Caboose lock on to him with his care package.

"Let's see your cards stop this!" Naruto cackle manically as he was pulled by the sash that Blake was holding the other side of. "FIRE!" Naruto shouted. Then Penny and Caboose let loose their respective attacks. The man was engulfed in Penny's energy beam and every single missile and bullet Caboose had had been locked on to the man. They all hit their target.

The kids quickly regrouped and began aiming their guns at where the man had been standing. Naruto simply got into a fighting stance as he did not have a gun.

"A brilliant plan,"

"Damnit," Naruto growled.

"I can tell you will all grow to become fine huntsmen one day," The smoke cleared and the man was standing there. The only visible sign that their attack had any effect was that his cloak looked to be in tatters. "But right now I have to incapacitate you,"

Then he lifted his hands and all cards that were scattered everywhere began to gather around him. He positioned them accordingly and got ready to send the wave of cards at him.

"Heads up!"

The group looked up to see a projectile fly over them and at the cards. They soon realized what it was.

A trident.

The trident hit the center of the cards and a giant wave of water dust exploded out countering the wave of cards.

"Naruto!" Church shouted as he made Caboose fire a missile at the collision. Naruto didn't even hesitate as he began running after him completely missing Ruby right behind him. The missile hit the water creating a small hole that Naruto and Ruby jumped through before it was covered by cards.

"Futile," The man said. But before he could react he saw something coming from above that made him stop in surprise.

"Take this!" Roxas shouted as he slashed down at the man with oblivion. The man recovered just in time to back off from the oncoming blade but his mind was still distracted. '

That was all Naruto and Ruby needed. They both ran past Roxas. Naruto reached him first. He jumped and tried to deliver a spinning kick to the man's face. The man moved to the side but had to leap back as Ruby came from under Naruto and slashed at him.

"Just like how we met," Naruto said with a smirk as he landed on Crescent Rose.

"But better," Ruby said we a smirk on her as well. Then with all of her strength and a boost from her semblance She swung Crescent Rose and Naruto into a circle and threw Naruto with all of her might. He went rocketing towards the man and cocked his fist back.

The man could do nothing as Naruto's fist connected with his face. The man was sent sprawling towards the ground.

(Song ends)

Naruto landed a moment later as Roxas and Ruby joined his side and got ready to continue.

The man slowly got up but his hood had fallen off. Now they could see his face fully. The man had had tanned skin and platinum blond hair in Caesar style cut. He was sporting a mustache and goatee of the same tone and his eyes were electric blue.

"I'm impressed," He said as he rubbed his cheek. "Looks like I lost this little wager,"

"Ready to lose another one," Naruto taunted. Ruby pointed Crescent Rose in rifle form ready to shoot. Roxas got ready to back his leader up but something was bugging him. There was something screaming at him in the back of his head but he couldn't tell what it was.

Why was this man so familiar?

"Tempting but maybe some other time," The man said. "What is your name girl?"

"Ruby Rose," Ruby answered as she put her finger on the trigger.

"Ah Summers daughter," The man said nonchalantly. Ruby stopped breathing for a moment.

"You knew my mother," She asked in shock.

"The woman knew how to make a wager," He said with a smirk. He then turned his attention to Roxas. "So this is where you were,"

"Who are you?!" Roxas shouted. The man's eyebrows raised for a brief moment. But the smirk returned full blow.

"So that's how it is," He said mysteriously. "Well as much fun as it was chatting I have to go,"

"Like we'll let you," Naruto snarled.

"Tell your friends I hope their stronger next time we meet," The man said as cards began to swarm around him.

"Oh we will be. And unlike this time you won't get away with just a tattered cloak. Not that your leaving now!" Naruto said cockily. Then with a roar he leapt at the cards and punched them. Roxas followed soon after and began slashing while Ruby started firing. But when the cards dispersed and the man was gone.

"It's a bet," The man said his voice in the wind.

The three of them stood there in silence as they looked around. But they all knew. The man was gone.

"So…"Roxas spoke up causing the two leaders to look at him. "That was a thing,"

Line Break

The police arrived a few minutes later. They were all questioned on the events and their roll in it. The police had given Ruby odd stares when she had latched herself onto Blake and refused to let go despite her shivering.

While that was going on Naruto decided that now was a good time to address his team issue.\

"Caboose," He said. Caboose turned to him. The two looked at each other silently but no words were said. "Just… just promise to be safe ok. And stay in contact,"

Caboose remained silent.

"Wait this is the guy who said he was leaving?" Sun asked.

"Caboose your leaving," Ruby said in shock still holding onto Blake.

"We have to," Grif explained.

"No,"

The group turned to look at Caboose who was staring at Grif.

"I'm staying," Caboose said. Grif looked like he was going to stay something but Caboose cut him off. "I feel that this is where I need to be right now. I think that this is a good place and my new friends have my back like I have theirs,"

Everybody that new Caboose looked shocked. This was the clearest he had ever been when it came to speaking.

"Roxas is smart, and Percy is nice, and Naruto is tough," Caboose said. "They are my team and a part of my other family," The three remaining members looked at their teammate with shock. "I promise I will stay in contact, and I promise that should you ever get in to trouble I will be there. But I am staying,"

The group was silent as the two armored boys stared at each other. Tension in the air was high. Slowly Naruto walked to Caboose's. Slowly Roxas and Percy made their way there too. Grif stared them down before sighing.

"If you don't stay in contact I'm coming back and you _are_ coming with me," Grif finally said.

The four grew a big smile on their faces. At the implication of the sentence.

"Maybe we can convince the others to come here!" Caboose said cheerfully "Beacon is safe and Ozpin is nice so he would provide help," Caboose tried.

"Yeah maybe," Grif said nonchalantly.

"Yes UMPR is still together!" Naruto cheered.

"Yay my boyfriend gets to stay!"

"Yeah- wait what?!"

The group turned to look at Penny.

"Oh yeah everybody this is Penny!" Caboose introduced. "My girlfriend,"

"WHAT!"

After everyone's shock had died down. Ruby decided that it was now time to deal with her team issues.

"Blake I'm going to let go now," Ruby said slowly. "Promise not to run,"

"Ruby come on," Blake groaned out.

"Promise you won't run," Ruby asked again.

"Promise," Blake answered truthfully. If she was being honest she had missed her hyper red hooded captain.

"Good," Ruby said as she let go. "Now then," Blake raised an eyebrow as Ruby took a deep breath. Then she was taken back when Ruby was giving her the fiercest glare she had ever seen on the younger girl. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" Everybody in the are cops included jumped back as the girl began shouting at Blake.

"Ruby-" Blake began but Ruby wasn't having it.

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me! Made _us!"_ The girl continued. "Yang has been trying to hide it but she was a nervous wreck the last few days! She barely been sleeping an I _know_ you got our messages!" With every scolding the others kept slowly stepping back farther and farther away from the two teammates. Even Penny realized that it was a good idea to back up and not speak. "Weiss has been trying to hide it but she is just as hurt and worried as me and Yang were! The bags under her eyes were proof enough of that!" Weiss had been losing sleep? Blake had not been expecting that. "And I've been out in Vale looking for you desperately since you left! I haven't even done maintenance on Crescent Rose!" Oh wow really.

Ruby looked like she was going to say more but she decided to stop and take a breath. "Look Blake I won't pretend that I know what you're going through as a Faunus, I can't and I probably never will," Blake looked down at the younger girl. Her throat felt dry. "I just need to apologize to you," Blake's eyes grew even wider. What? "I mean we were doing something wrong to make you feel uncomfortable right? That's why you never showed us your ears? You felt that you didn't trust us enough and that's our fault. And for that I'm sorry," No. no no no don't apologize it wasn't your fault. "But I promise from this point on I'll be a better teammate and a better friend that you feel you can trust," Oh Oum. "So please… Don't run away again,"

This girl. This younger girl was apologizing to her. When in reality she had done nothing wrong. This girl who had approached her to try and be her friend on the first day. This girl who she had been living with for months now and had asked to rea her books on occasion. This girl who had done her absolute best to make her feel welcome by inviting her to go do things on or off campus to get to know her better. And Blake had constantly rejected her.

Blake knew then and there. Ruby Rose was her friend. Without hesitation she grabbed the girl and brought her into a hug.

Ruby looked like she was gonna say something but Blake spoke first. "I'm sorry," Blake whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise I will be a better teammate and I will tell you everything when we get back to the dorm. I'll talk with Weiss and apologize and we'll go from there,"

"Ok," Ruby said with a smile.

"Sniff," The others turned to look at Grif who still had his helmet on. "Sorry -Sniff- allergies," His voice cracked.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

Blake released Ruby and the two smiled at each other.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Sun said as he put his arm around Blake's shoulder. Blake merely smiled.

A moment later they heard footsteps. They turned to see Weiss and Yang walking toward the group. Blake slowly got up and began making her way towards the approaching Schnee. They stopped just short of each other.

They looked a each other with different expressions. Then the damn just broke. Blake pulled Weiss in for a hug.

Weiss looked like she was going to protest but stopped short as she felt her shoulder getting wet.

Blake was crying.

Well that settled it. A moment later Weiss began sniffling as her tears began to fall as well.

The two girls cried in each other's arms weakly apologizing to each other. Yang mysteriously decided to look in the opposite direction. Occasionally she would rub her eyes.

Ruby tried to hold it in she really did. But it was so hard. Suddenly she felt a hood cover her face.

"It's ok if you don't want them to see, but I'm sure they would embrace you," Naruto spoke softly.

"I know," Ruby said. "But this is their time to console,"

"So what will you do,"

"I'll cry silently," She said. Then the tears poured out. But she wouldn't make a single sound.

"Sniff," Sun turned to look at Grif. "Why are you crying man," Sun said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Sniff," Grif turned to look at Sun "Why are you crying man," He said his voice weak.

Naruto grew a big smile.

Today had been a good day.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Hey," Ruby spoke up. "Where did Penny go?"

Line Break

Penny looked out the window of her car with a small smile on her face. Though her eyes portrayed her sadness.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver of the car scolded. The voice was female and though she was scolding she didn't sound to upset.

"I know, sir." Penny said as she lowered her head

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver reassured.

"I just wanted to help my new friend," Penny explained. "And I'm glad I did,"

The driver remained silent for a moment. Then she let out a small sigh.

Teenagers.

"Well did you at least have fun?" The driver asked.

Penny's entire visage did a 180 at the question. "Oh yes! I made a few new friends and I got to explore Vale and I got a boyfriend!"

The driver chuckled at the girl's excitement. Then her entire statement seemed to hit her.

"Boyfriend?"

But before she could fully question the comment there was a knock on Penny's window.

Penny looked up startled to see Naruto staring at her. Penny slowly let the window down.

"Hey Penny we were about to hit a karaoke bar to celebrate our success since it's still technically the weekend," Naruto explained. "Wanna come?"

Penny just continued to stare at the boy.

"Penny?"

"How did you know I was here,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the weird question. "Your scent. I got a super nose," Penny nodded in understanding. Made sense. "So you wanna come? It would be unfair if we didn't invite you after tonight,"

Penny contemplated the answer for a moment. She _did_ want to go, but she was in enough trouble as is.

"You can go," The driver said. Penny turned around to look at the woman driving her. "I haven't told _them_ I found you so staying out to have a bit more fun with your friends and… boyfriend here shouldn't do any harm."

"Oh I'm not the boyfriend the guy in blue armor is," Naruto explained to the shadowed driver he couldn't see.

The driver looked outside to look at Caboose.

"And that's how we became boyfriend and girlfriend," Caboose explained to Weiss.

"What?" Weiss questioned. "You didn't say anything. I didn't even ask! You just walked up to me and said that's how you and Penny became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Exactly,"

"What?!"

The driver looked at the display in silence. "He seem's… nice," 'And…familiar,' She kept that to herself.

"So I can really go?" Penny asked hopefully.

"Sure," The driver said kindly. "Just promise not to tell anyone. Especially Doyle, or he'll tell the general,"

"I promise!" Penny said vehemently.

"You get three hours," The driver said. "Then you have to come home,"

"Deal!" Penny agreed quickly. "Thank you Kimball,"

Kimball let a smile grace her face once again.

Line Break

Roman Torchwick was frustrated. This entire thing had gone downhill fast. "Stupid damn teenagers getting in the way," He growled to himself. 'And I lost a potential partner,'

"Oh Roman you here to lick your wounds," A voice taunted.

'And this day just keeps getting better,' He thought sarcastically.

"Oh look," He said turning around to be greeted by two teenagers. "It's the lackeys," He drawled.

"Higher on the totem pole than you," The other teenager snorted. It was a boy and a girl. The male had grey hair and light skin, and the girl had green hair and dark skin.

"You say that but does she ever let you _do_ anything _ever_ ," Roman retorted. If they wanted to play the piss off game than they were sorely over estimating themselves. Though then again he was already in a foul mood. Maybe he could relieve some the stress.

By killing them. Yeah that sounded good.

"Now now play nice," A third voice spoke up. The three turned to see a woman walking towards them.

'Crap,' Roman thought.

"But I am disappointed Roman," The woman said as she walked fully out of the shadows. She had long ashen black hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs on the sleeves and around he collars. Her heals were pointed and black as well as the choker around her neck. "I had expected more from you, But today was a complete loss,"

Roman was about to retort but another voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't say that," The group looked to Roman's right to see a hooded man walking towards them. Roman raised an eyebrow at the sight of his companion from earlier.

The man turned towards Roman and tossed him an envelope. Roman opened the envelope and saw a stack of lien inside. The message was clear. Roman had won their wager. Roman grew a smile on his face. Ok so the main goal had been accomplished.

"Well," Roman said retrieving the bravado he had lost earlier. The woman and her two companions looked questioning at the man's sudden change. "Today wasn't a complete loss. The main goal was achieved,"

"Main goal?" The green haired girl questioned. "I still see the exact same amount of ust as last time I was here. The main goal was not achieved," She mocked.

"Still not seeing the bigger picture," Roman taunted aggravating the girl. She looked ready to say something but the older female raised her hand silencing her.

"Elaborate for me Roman," The woman said.

"Dust… Is not going anywhere," He explained. "We can _always_ get more,"

"Your point," The woman asked.

"My point is," He estured dramatically at the hooded figure. "Expansion. Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to Luxord,"

The hooded man now identified as Luxord pulled his hood back to reveal his face.

"Greetings," He said respectfully. "My name is Luxord and I represent the organization _Anti_ ,"

Now _that_ piqued the woman interest. "You're from Anti?"

"Yes ma'am and Roman informed our organization that you have something big planned," the man explained. "It interested my master which brings me to a few questions I must ask you,"

"Ask away," The woman said. "My name is Cinder Fall and it is a pleasure to meet,"

"You as well Ms. Fall," Luxord greeted.

"Now what must you ask?"

"Well more of a request," He explained. "My master says he might know who your… _client_ is,"

Cinder's eyes narrowed at the implication.

"He asks that you ask 'The old witch to see if she would like to bless or curse the swordsman,' once again,"

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "I need to make a call," She said before walking off. "Stay here," She told everyone.

Line Break

"What do you want Cinder?" A voice asked as Cinder looked at the scroll.

"I need to speak with _her_ Hazel," Cinder said patiently.

"About what?" The man named Hazel questioned.

"For her ears only," Cinder explained.

"Whatever," The man grumbled. A few moments later a woman with red eyes was looking into the scroll replacing the Hazel.

"Cinder," The woman greeted. "What can I help you with,"

"A new player has entered," Cinder explained.

"Oh?" Salem said.

"Yes and apparently his master told me to ask you something,"

"What may that be?"

"He asks if The old witch would like to bless or curse the swordsman once again,"

The woman on the other line paused and took the words in. "Then slowly a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh so _that's_ the new player," The woman chuckled.

"You know who it is?" Cinder asked.

"Oh yes my dear," The woman said. "Tell him that we accept the alliance and we will meet any request they ask of us as long as they do the same,"

"We will?" Cinder questioned.

"Oh yes though I have a feeling I already know what that old buzzard wants," The woman said. "Let them know that they may consider us allies Cinder,"

"Yes ma'am," Cinder answered.

"Good," Then the screen went black.

Line Break

"My client accepts your master's alliance,"

"That is fortunate," Luxord answered. "There are a few conditions we have,"

"My client said she will accept them," Cinder said. "What are they if I may ask,"

"Just three things," The man said. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed the picture and looked to see a boy blonde hair and blue eyes. "This boy is to be captured and brought to us, we will help of course but if he is seen then bring him to me," Cinder noded in understanding.

"What else?" She asked.

"My master does not care for what your client does with most of the world. He just wants Vacuo," once again Cinder nodded. "And finally," Suddenly the air seemed tense. Cinder's two companions reached for their weapons at the feeling. Cinder merely narrowed her eyes. If she was intimidated she wasn't going to show it. "Do not cross us," The rest of the threat went unsaid but Cinder understood.

"Fair enough," Cinder said. "They all seem doable,"

The atmosphere was calm again.

"Wonderful," Luxord said. "As another sign of good faith to show that we can and will be helpful in your cause allow me to introduce you to our… foot soldiers,"

Then they appeared.

They had large, cylindrical heads with flat tops that were emblazoned with a strange symbol. Their bodies seemed to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit or made of it, and their "mouth" was a large zipper that were undone to reveal their actual, grey, sharp teeth underneath. They appeared to be fairly muscular, though their arms and legs were very thin. The sides of their bodies were lined by a black line, which pulsed weakly with light. Their feet and hands were pointed and lacked digits, and their hands each sported two black bands around them.

The creatures were complexly and utterly grotesque.

"Can you send more," Cinder asked.

"Plenty," Luxord said. "And in different forms,"

"Oh there are more,"

"Yes," Luxord answered. "These come from the _nobody_ project," He explained. "These particular ones are named Dusk,"

"Intriguing," Cinder said. "Well Luxord I think I can speak for both of us when I say that this partnership will bloom beautifully,"

Luxord gave a sinister smirk.

"I'd wager on it,"

"Good then," Roman said speaking up. "Now if you'll excuse me for a second I have one last order of business to take care of tonight," He said as he began walking off.

He looked at his scroll to see the message he had been sent.

' _Target located,'_

Roman grew a smirk.

' _You know what to do. Inform me when it's done,'_

Then he closed his scroll and continued walking.

Once was coincidence

Twice was just bad.

There would not be a third time.

Line Break

"Give it up for Albert singing the _Piano man_ ," The owner said as another man had just got done singing. The audience slowly clapped but their hearts weren't fully in it. The song had been boring.

"Well this is a waste of time," Blake muttered.

"Don't be like that," Jaune said. "Somebody just needs to liven things up a bit,"

Naruto had called JNPR down to come party with them.

"So it's really ok if I continue to work for you," Sun asked Tenten. Naruto invited her to.

"Oh yeah I can always use more help," Tenten said happily. "You can to Blake, I bet I could get more customers if they saw your cute cat ears,"

Blake blushed lightly. "Thank you it's much appreciated,"

"Plus," Tenten said as she leaned closer to Blake. "I bet you would like to be around Mr. Abs over here," She said with a suggestive smile. Blake's blush became more prominent.

"Huh?" Sun asked not hearing what was said.

"Nothing!" Blake said fiercely.

"Bet my day was better than yours Nora," Ruby countered.

"Oh yeah!" Nora said accepting the challenge.

"Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Ye- Will you both shut up!" Weiss interrupted. "Your giving me a migraine,"

"We just need to liven things up," Naruto said as he sat on Blake's other side. Then an idea came to him. A completely sinister idea. He loved it. "And who better to get it started than Ruby!"

"Yeah-Huh?!" Ruby looked up surprised.

"Yeah!" Sun cheered.

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha agreed.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" Yang began cheering. Then the others started joining in.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!"

Ruby glared at Naruto. "I hate you!" She growled.

"Yeah I feel the same way about you," Naruto dismissed. "Now get on the stage,"

'I'm burning this hoodie,' She thought as she made her way to the stage.

Then the man started playing on the piano. She recognized the melody. A small smile grew on her face. Ok maybe it wasn't all bad. She looked at her friends who all gave her teasing smiles.

She unzipped Naruto's hoodie and dropped it on the floor.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Whoo whoo!" Grif whooped.

"Sensational!"

We all know who said that.

Ruby grabbed the mice and began singing

 _I come home in the morning light My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

She looks at Weiss specifically at this part and Weiss give a huff but she can't help the smile that appeared on her face. Percy gives her a look and she just glares him as if daring him to speak. Percy chuckles and looks back at Ruby.

 _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

Grif is patting his hand against the table at the beat and Jaune is next to him bobbing his head as Ruby continues singing.

 _And girls they wanna have fun_

Nora and Penny pump their fist in the air and Nora screams out "YEAH!" Penny looks giddy starts aquealing slightly in happiness at the song.

 _Oh girls just want to have fun_

Tenten chuckles at the display of the two girls she was sitting next to. And claps. Apparently Their excitement and Ruby's joy at singing the song was contagious because soon enough everyone in the bar started cheering for the girl.

(Piano)

Ruby begins jumping around the stage in happiness. Normally this would have freaked her out being in front of all these people but for some reason she felt really at ease. Maybe because off all the action she went through today, there was still some adrenaline running through her.

Percy playfully brings out a water dust crystal and starts swaying it in the air causing Weiss to giggle at his antics. Naruto gets up and heads to the bar to get a soda. He was thirsty.

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night_

Ruby puts her hand to her ear to mimics a phone call. Yang, Caboose, and Sun were hitting their fists on the table lightly.

 _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

Ruby changes her voice and starts pointing at Yang as if lecturing her. Yang and Pyrrha begin laughing at the younger girl's antics.

 _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

Roxas playfully puts his thumbs up while Blake and Ren cheer out loud. What they could do that. They just usually chose not to.

 _But girls they wanna have fun_

Ruby starts to really get into the song as she continues singing.

 _Oh girls just want to have_

No one notices the man that walks into the bar slowly. His eyes trained on Ruby the entire time.

 _That's all they really want_

The man eyed Ruby and slowly reached into his pocket. Roman payed him to do a job and he would complete it.

 _Some fun_

He pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Ruby. Yang just happened to look at backwards and saw the man. Then she saw the gun. And who it was aimed for.

 _When the working day is done_

Ruby! Yang didn't have time to move. She wouldn't have been able to do anything. There _was_ nothing she could do. Ruby was going to get shot.

 _Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

"NO!" Yang shouted.

 _Oh girls just wantna have fun_

BANG!

Ruby looked up and was surprised at the sudden loud sound. But that wasn't what was surprising. What was surprising was Naruto standing in front of her. And then falling over.

Everybody looked on in shock. Then the panic kicked in as everyone realized what just happened.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted. The civilians began rushing out of the bar. Tenten rushed to the fallens blonde side instantly. Roxas began looking around. Where had the shot come from.

"Theta scan!" Grif commanded as he started putting pressure on the wound.

"Pyrrha call the ambulance," Jaune yelled as he started maneuvering through the panicking crowd. He activated his shield and stood in front of his fallen friend. His eyes scanning for everything.

Yang being the only one who knew where the guy was got ready to leap at him. He had tried to shoot Ruby. That was his original target. She wouldn't let that happen. But before she could do anything

"Damnit," The man growled. He cocked his gun for another shot. He wouldn't miss a second time.

But before he could make a shot a hand grabbed his wrist. The man looked up to see Caboose holding his arm.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Caboose cocked his fist back.

" **Die,** " He said simply. The man was sent through the was a moment later. Oh no he wasn't getting away that easily. Caboose leapt after him.

Ruby wasn't paying attention to anything. She just stood there frozen.

"Stay with me," Grif commanded. That seemed to knock ruby out of her daze. She dashed next to Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto's eyes were open and he slowly looked at her. "Can you hear me!"

He looked like he wanted to tell her something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Come on!" Grif said. "Stay with me!"

'Damnit,' Naruto thought. 'You're all too loud,' He looked at Ruby who was shouting something at him but she was slowly fading out. 'Take care of my hoodie,' Those were his last thoughts as everything with black.

 **And volume one comes to a close. Man I gotta say I have had a lot of fun writing this. What a way to start the new year. Now and I'm not done yet. Before I continue my A/N My characters want to give you something special… Even though it's a week late. Freakin procrastinators.**

 **Curtain slowly opens revealing Naruto standing by himself**

The melody starts up as Naruto comes into focus. He begins singing.

"On the first day of Christmas please Santa give to me," Naruto begins shadow fighting at a fast pace. "A hard opponent to beat,"

Ruby takes his place as she slings Crescent Rose over her shoulder.

"On the second day of Christmas please Santa give to me," She begins. She suddenly pulls out a magazine with a sword and gun on the front. "A weapons catalog!"

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat,"

The camera expanded leaving Naruto and Ruby in but Jaune walked in to join them.

"On the third day of Christmas please Santa give to me," He popped open his shield and he began to comically cry. "A not as heavy shield,"

Ruby holds out the magazine: "A weapons catalog,"

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat,"

Weiss walks in to the screen next. She looks peeved before smiling.

"On the fourth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," She begins singing. Tenten and Penny jump in to harmonize with her. "A never changing leader," Weiss says as Ruby latches on to her.

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

Caboose walks in next and the camera zooms in on him. Church appears on his shoulder.

"On the fifth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," The two sing. Caboose gains a great big smile while church just looks aggravated. "MMMOOOORRRRREEEEE BRAND NEW FRIENDS!" Sun riffs on the guitar and Grif starts playing on the drums.

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

Nora hops down on to the stage.

"On the sixth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," She says. She pulls out a fork and knife and looks at the large stack of pancakes that appears out of nowhere. "A plate full of pancakes,"

Caboose MMMMOORRRREEEE OTHER STUFF (music stops) Church looks over at Caboose. "Whoa you can't just change the word. Try again when it comes back around.

Music resumes.

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

Percy walk in with a board slung over his shoulder.

"On the seventh day of Christmas please Santa give to me," He sings. He throws up a bunch of water Dust crystals creating a wave that he starts riding the board on. "A brand new surf board,"

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose: MMYYY FAVORITE PET FRECKKLLEESSS Music stops. "Damnit Caboose no you changed it again,"

Music continues.

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

Pyrrha walks in with her hands behind her back and gives a kind smile.

"On the eight day of Christmas please Santa give to me," She sings somewhat shyly. She pulls out a book that says 'Teamwork for Dummies,'. "A team building exercise,"

Percy is surfing in the water: A brand new surf board.

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose AAARRRMMMOOORRREEE UPGRAAADDDEEE (Music Stops) "Ok what?! And you didn't get an upgrade! Mark VI is an upgrade." Caboose simply smiles. "Five is higher on a top ten list," He said. "DAMNIT!" (Music continues)

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

The camera zooms to Blake who's sitting in a chair reading a book.

"On the ninth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," Penny and Tenten harmonize together. Everyone looks towards Blake. Blake simply flips to the next page in her book and continues reading.

Pyrrha holds the team bonding book: A team building exercise.

Percy is surfing in the water: A brand new surf board.

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose: MMYYYY NEEEWWW GIRLFRIEENNNDDD. "Ok I guess that's partially right so I can let it slide,"

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

The camera focuses on Roxas who shrugs at Blake's dismissal.

"On the tenth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," He begins. He pulls out a large box of popsicles a bright smile on his face. "A box full of ice pops,"

Blake flips page in book

Pyrrha holds the team bonding book: A team building exercise.

Percy is surfing in the water: A brand new surf board.

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose: FFFIIIIVVVEEEEE GGGOOOOLLLLDDDDDD RRIIIIIINNNGGGSSSS "What the hell was that?!" "The original version of the song," "What?!"

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And a hard opponent to beat.

Yang rides in to the screen on a motorcycle.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas please Santa give to me," Yang sings. Then her motorcycle lights up and she starts burning rubber. "A new set of wheels,"

Roxas holds three popsicles between his fingers: A box full of ice pops

Blake flips page in book

Pyrrha holds the team bonding book: A team building exercise.

Percy is surfing in the water: A brand new surf board.

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose: "Wait what was I doing?" Church looked at him angrily. "You will die in your sleep,"

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights: And hard opponent to beat.

The camera focuses on Ren who knows that Nora and Roxas are looking at him with an expectant look. 'Sing or suffer,'

"On the twelfth day of Christmas please Santa give to me," Ren sings. "A sloth making noise," He says with a small smile s Nora's smile gets bigger and kisses his cheek.

Yang swerves on her motorcycle: A new set of wheels

Roxas holds three popsicles between his fingers: A box full of ice pops

Blake flips page in book

Pyrrha holds the team bonding book: A team building exercise.

Percy is surfing in the water: A brand new surf board.

Nora begins tearing through a large stack of pancakes: A plate full of pancakes

Caboose MMMOOOOORRRREEEEEE BBRRRRRAAANNNN NEEEWWWW FRRRIIEEENNNDDSSS Church jumped into the air and cheered at him getting it right. He looks around. "EVERYBODY NOW!" he shouts as Sun and Grif make their instruments more prominent.

(Everyone singing)

Weiss smiles at Ruby: A never changing leader

Jaune pops his shield out. A not as heavy shield

Ruby shows her magazine: A weapons catalog.

Naruto shadow fights but the camera zooms out to show everyone: AND A HARD OPPOONNEENNTTT TTOOOOOO BBBEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTT.

The curtains slowly start closing on them.

 **And scene I hope you enjoyed that. But wait… there's more. Roll camera!**

Superboy was three weeks old. He knew many things. He knew how to read and write. He knew how to talk. He knew why he was created. He knew a lot of things.

"Hey can you talk kid,"

But there were things that he didn't know.

"Wait weren't you born like three weeks ago? Why the hell do you look 3- _years_ old,"

Like who the hell was the guy in his head. He looked to be about 16 or 17 and had Spikey blonde hair, tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and whiskers on his face.

"Hey wanna hear about how awesome I am?" The blonde suggested.

Superboy just continued to stare at him. Maybe he was a small flaw in his DNA sequence, or maybe this had something to do with his kryptonian DNA.

"Hey kid you ok?" Superboy just continued to stare at him. Then the blondes face seemed to think about something before a knowing smile came onto his face.

Then the music started.

 _Ok, ok, I see what's happening here_

Naruto chuckled out as he began singing. Where had the music come from?

 _You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if in understanding.

 _You don't even know how you feel_

Naruto patted the 6-week old's shoulder.

 _It's adorable!_

Naruto pinched the clones shoulder before he smacked it away in annoyance.

 _Well, it's nice to see that people never change_

The blonde said with a fond smile.

 _Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Naruto: breathe it in!_

Oh! So his name was Naruto. Helpful.

 _I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!_

Naruto ran his hand moved his hand through his hair before flexing his arms. The boy admitted that he was amazed that the hair was naturally spikey but what muscles? He was wearing a jumpsuit.

 _When you're staring at a handsome guy_

That didn't even rhyme!

 _What can I say except you're welcome_

Your welcome. For what?

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

Huh?! The clone gave the blonde an incredulous look.

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

Naruto seeing the look held his hands as if try to placate Superboy.

 _You're welcome_

For what?!

 _I'm just an ordinary ninja-guy_

That ending was rushed. (Superboy is now 7-weeks old)

 _Hey!  
What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky_

Atlas did but that was mythology. And plus he still was doing it.

 _When you were waddling yay high_

That was 3 weeks ago!

 _This guy!_

Liar! Superboy looked at the blonde in annoyance. (8-weeks old)

 _When the nights got cold_

 _Who stole you fire from down below_

Cave men discovered it by accident. Plus, wouldn't that burn if he held it.

 _You're lookin' at him, yo_

Sssuuuurrrreeee. Superboy rolled his eyes.

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun_

Naruto imitated throwing a lasso at the sun he had created in Superboy's head.

Wait he could do that?!

 _You're welcome!_

Damnit!

 _To stretch the days and bring you fun_

Naruto began pulling the sun as if slowing it down.

 _Also I harnessed the breeze_

Naruto created a small breeze that blew through the air.

 _You're welcome!_

Seriously how as he doing this in Superboy's head. (9-weeks)

 _To fill your sails and shake your trees_

Breeze's were branches of wind caused by high pressure moving to low pressure. This guy was _not_ the reason the earth rotated.

 _So what can I say except you're welcome_

Naruto waved his hand through the air as he slung the other one over Superboy's shoulder.

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

Ok so there were a few islands whose appearance were unexplained. He would give him that.

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay_

Pray! To who him! HA!  
 _You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me_

What! Being a liar! Naruto shrugged as if what he did was no big deal.  
 _You're welcome!  
You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly I can go on and on_

The cloned gave him a deadpanned stare. 'I noticed,' He thought (10-weeks old_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

Naruto spread his arms out and the elements surrounded him.

Meaning his ego.

 _The tide, the grass, the ground, oh_  
Naruto was surfing on water before lending in grass. He pulled up a chunk and hailed it in his hand.

 _That was Naruto just messing around._

Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders

Bullshit!

 _I killed a snake_

A giant snake appeared and ate Naruto. Superboy jumped back in surprise.

I _blew up its guts_

The snake suddenly started growing before blowing up.

Ouch

Naruto was standing where he had been.

 _Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts_

Ok now that didn't make any sense at all.

 _What's the lesson_

Naruto was wearing a teacher's outfit and taps on the chalkboard.

Seriously how was he creating these things.

 _What is the take-away_

Naruto gains a smirk as he wags his finger at Superboy.

 _Don't mess with Naruto when he's on the break-away_

Naruto begins doing backflips and breakdances before stopping. Superboy rolls his eyes but there's a small smile on his face. (12-weeks)

 _And the tapestry here made by our kin._

Naruto points to the genomorphs that seemed to be painting a bunch of pictures with Naruto on it.

Wait now they could do this stuff. Damnit! Why couldn't he!?

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

Naruto's smile grows as he continues to exaggerate. Superboy looked fairly impressed at the painting. It was really elaborate.

 _Look where I've been_

Naruto appears at random spots in the tapestry as he points at places he had been. Some looked familiar others Superboy didn't recognize.

 _I can make anything happen_

'Yeah in my head,' Superboy thinks but a smile is still on his face. (12-weeks)

 _Look at that mini Genomorph just tippity-tappin'_

Naruto points to his shoulder. and to the clones shock a G-Gnome was tap dancing on the blonde's shoulder.

Ok… He was impressed

 _Ha Ha Ha_

Naruto was making a beat on his chest as the Genomorph continued tap dancing. He kept leaning closer and closer to Superboy.

 _HA HA HA_

(At the last three Ha's Superboy was getting older signifying the passing of the weeks. (13-15))

 _HEY!_ Naruto spins the clone around before he stops and smiles at the blonde. (Superboy is 16 now)

 _Well, anyway let me say you're welcome_

Bright colors and images are flashing by as Naruto and Superboy begin walking around.

 _Your welcome!_

Geno Trolls pop out and sing. One pops out from under Naruto and Superboy. Superboy looks down and smile while Naruto cheers loudly.

 _For the wonderful world you know_

Naruto and Superboy slide down the trolls back as they land on the back of two G-Sprites that fly around changing the colors of the energy they produced.

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

Naruto looked at Superboy and placated him once again. Superboy shook his head with a smile and had his G-Sprite go faster. Naruto soon followed accepting the challenge.

 _You're welcome!_

Naruto says as he catches up.

 _Your welcome!_

Superboy looks down as the G-Sprite he was riding that begins singing along with the other G-sprites.

 _Well, come to think of it, we gotta go_

Naruto jumps off his G-Sprite and grabs Superboy as they begin falling.

(G-Gnomes begin saying Hey repeatedly as they play pair up and sand in a line and play leap frog)

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome_

Their grab onto the tentacles of the G-Dwarves and begin swinging on them.

 _Your welcome!_

The G-Dwarves sing as they are not bothered by them swinging on their tentacles.

 _'Cause I really wanna leave you know_

Naruto says as he stops swinging and lands.

 _We're going to escape so your welcome._

Naruto begins dancing in tandem with the G-Elves as they support each other by their shoulders and start kicking their feet on by one in sync,

 _Your welcome!  
_ The G-Elves sing as Superboy begins to join in.

 _And punch these assholes in the throat._

Faces of scientist and other people appear as Naruto pounds his fist into his hand

 _Your welcome!_

Naruto, and the Genomorphs begin walking arounf Superboy while moving to the beat while singing. All of the Genomorphs sing

 _You're welcome!_

Naruto sings while hoping into the circle while the genomorphs continue walking

 _Your welcome!_

Naruto put's his arm around Superboy and they both smile.

 _You're welcome!_

The Genomorphs sing

 _Song ends._

"So whadda ya think?" Naruto asked as he looked at Superboy.

Superboy looked at him before a smirk came onto his face.

"You ran out of stuff to say at the end didn't you?" He asked smugly.

Naruto glared at him.

"Shut Up!"

 **Trailer ends**

 **And there you go. But wait… that's it. Ha had ya fooled. But anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapters. Blake and Weiss made up and Caboose Isn't leaving isnt that great! Too bad Naruto got shot... but he'll live... i think... i hope. Moving on to a happier time. I hope you enjoyed take charge Ruby in these last 2 chapters. I really feel that it was agood way for her and her team to grow. tell me what you think about all of it. I love opinions. And i hope you liked an noticed the change in the opening. I decided that the second verse fit UMPR better.**

 **And on a side note.**

 **Guest: Flames and critics (am I using that word right… I'm seriously asking) please reserve them for my story not me. And I explained this in the chapter A/N that you called me an idiot in. Wouldn't that make you the idiot technically. But I digress and I apologize. But please leave your opinions about me personally to yourself and just do it for my stories.**

 **Now on to Naruto. 5! Does anybody recognize the ability? I hope so. And if you think I forced it Just go read through the story and you'll see that I didn't. I just wanted to add suspense to when he used it. I'm focusing more on his abilities from his jinchuriki status.**

 **But that doesn't mean I want put others in here.**

 **Caboose. Did anybody notice is style. I made the moves up but the name might sound familiar to few. If you haven't, look up ZEROIN the manga. I enjoyed it. And sis anybody catch on to Penny's driver eh eh. And my first relationship. I really enjoyed making this one. The idea came to me while listening to LOKUBELL by Chico Honeyworks. Look it up and I swear Penny just comes to mind.**

 **Percy: Now I know he didn't get a lot of air time in the finale but trust me the next arc and volume 2 his role will be bigger. I hope you enjoyed his clumsiness and his secretive past.**

 **Roxas: Now I admit he didn't really stick out as much this season. That will not be the case from this point on. After all, looks like his past has joined forces with Salem. That can only spell disaster.**

 **I hope you like Luxord's weapon. I actually enjoyed writing how they work. And the introduction of the nobodies. Grimm aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.**

 **Well you may notice that I'm being long winded with my A/N well there's a reason for that.**

 **I will be absent for the next 2 months. I'm not abandoning my stories. I just need this time for personal reasons. It may not even take that long. But I definetly eont take longer. So expect a new chapter along with maybe a few first chapters by March 1** **st** **or sooner.**

 **Well that's all I really have to say.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story so far and I hope you will enjoy it when I return. If youhavent followed or favorited then do it now. I love those numbers going up. And I just realized. 31** **st** **story to have over 100,000 WORDS in the Naruto x RWBY crossover. I was hoping to be 30** **th** **but Monochrome beat me to it. Good story I really enjoy it.**

 **Anyways I will see you all in 2 months time. But I will still be able to answer questions or anything. Just PM me and we can talk. Any ideas you might like to see in this story or any of my stories just let me know! Well that's all for now.**

 **READ…REVIEW AND ABOVE ALL ELSE…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Drag0n5on out.**

 **(MIC DROPS)**


	16. Well that's one way to comeback

Lights were flashing. Everything was bright and moving in a blur. Then everything went black.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Keep pressure on the wound!"

He could feel pressure on his chest. The lights and the blurs were back. Then it went black.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Patient looks to be sixteen to seventeen years of age!"

Who was talking?

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Single bullet to the chest!"

Damnit they were all too loud.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Set up for a chest tube! Trauma one!"

"Get him into the surgery room now!"

Oum Damnit it was too loud.

Line Break

"Where are they taking him?!" Percy asked the nurse that stood between him and the doors that Naruto had just been pushed through.

"Their prepping him for surgery," The nurse said patiently.

"When can we see him?!" Roxas spoke up walking up next to Percy.

"When their done with the surgery," The nurse responded.

"Well how long will that take!?" Sun asked.

"I will come and inform you of the results," The nurse answered. "Just please be patient,"

They all looked like they wanted to say more but conceded to the nurse's request.

"In the meantime would you like us too look at your wounds,"

The boys were all covered in small bruises.

"No we're fine," Jaune said as he turned back and headed towards the waiting room.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked. "If you got injured from you friends attacker-"

"It wasn't from that," Percy interrupted. The rest followed after his and Jaunes lead and headed towards the waiting room.

It was true their wounds came from a different source.

Flashback

 _Caboose leapt through the hole that had just been made. When he landed on the ground and made his way to the man that had shot Naruto._

 _Grif looked like he was about to run after the boy but he stopped when Naruto began coughing up blood._

 _"_ _Damnit" Grif shouted. He looked towards the others. "Stop Caboose!" He commanded. H ewoulkd have bu he was busy puttig pressure on Naruto's wound._

 _Percy looked at him confused._

 _"_ _Trust me and go stop him!"_

 _Percy looked at him strangely. But he complied. He turned around and headed out the hole. Roxas, Jaune, and Sun soon followed. What they saw shocked them._

 _Caboose was beating the shooter to death._

 _"_ _Caboose stop!" Percy yelled as he grabbed him. Only to beslammed onto the ground by Caboose. That set Jaune, Roxas, and Sun into action as they tackled Caboose to stop him. Or at least tried to._

 _Caboose resisted and began shaking them all off. He grabbed Roxas and trough him at Sun as he ran tawards him slamming into him. Percy recovered from being slammed grabbed Cabooses legs and pulled causing the boy to trip._

 _Percy rolled away to get up at the same time as Caboose. Cabose turned around and cocked his fist back and threw it at Percy._

 _"_ _Percy!" Roxas shouted. They all knew about Cabooses abnormal strength. And Roxas had a bad feeling that Caboose was punching him with all his might._

 _The fist made contact with Percy's chest there was a small shockwave. Windows in the nearby area shattered and crack formed around the ground. But what had been most surprising was Percy._

 _He had taken Cabooses hit and looked complexly unaffected._

 _Caboose looked up at Percy and the two stared at each other._

 _"_ _Calm down," Percy said softly. "Naruto needs his partner,"_

 _That seemed to snap Caboose out of his tantrum. He blinked a few times and looked around._

 _"_ _Naruto he whispered out,"_

Flashback end

After that Penny and the lady who had come to pick her up had stayed behind to make sure the culprit had been apprehended. She promised she would be by to check on Naruto afterward. The lady seemed reluctant but Penny had given her a fierce look that _dared_ her to stop her.

Caboose was sitting in down looking at the floor. He was eerily calm compared to his normal behavior. It was the second most off putting thing he had done. The first being the beat down he gave to the shooter.

Church and Theta were running through the hospitals network. Church was going to make sure that Naruto got the best care.

Tenten was frantic. Naruto was a good kid. He had always been helpful in the short time she had known him. She didn't want him to die. She could feel her eyes watering.

Blake was doing no better. The boy had helped her out immensely. Finding her a place to stay, giving her advice about her situation with her team. He didn't deserve this.

Yang… Yang didn't know how to feel. On the one hand the boy had proven to be hostile with her sister. And now he went and did this. She couldn't hate him for it but…

Jaune was angry with himself. He should have seen the guy. He was the one with the shield. Hell! He had come down wearing his armor!

Pyrrha was beating herself up for similar reasons. The only difference was that she was also worrying about Percy.

'I don't think he can take another loss so closely,' She thought sadly as she looked up at Percy who was pacing around the room.

He would have kept going had he not come face to face with Weiss. Weiss looked up at him and grabbed his arm as he got ready to continue to pace. She slowly made her way down to his hand and held it into her own. It seemed to calm him down as he took the hand into his. The two didn't say anything. They didn't need to.

Sun was surprisingly calm about the entire thing. He was stayed near the reception table to get any information he could to stay updated.

Ren and Nora had sat down as well. Nora held Ren's hand in her own and looked at him in worry. Nora didn't show it much but she was _very_ possessive. The thought of losing someone she found precious would be a major blow to her psyche.

But none of them compared to Ruby. She had shut down. She kept replaying the scene in her head. She had seen the man walk in. She heard Yang's call. She had looked up and saw the man point the gun at her. She closed her eyes when she had heard the gunshot. She opened them to see Naruto standing in front of her.

She saw the look in Naruto's eyes as he was bleeding out on the floor. It wasn't fear. It was shock.

"Ruby?"

Ruby slowly turned to look at Yang.

"Let's get you cleaned up," She said softly. Yang slowly began pushing the younger girl to the bathroom.

When they arrived Ruby got a good look in the mirror. Blood had splattered on her face from when Naruto coughed. And her hands were covered from when she had put her hands on his chest to keep him awake.

Yang began to wipe Ruby's face with a wet towel.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked.

No response.

"You weren't injured or anything?"

No response.

Yang took a deep breath as she helped Ruby put her hands under the running faucet.

"I know this was a scary experience," Yang hesitated. "But he'll be fine,"

No response.

"He has great doctors and Weis will make sure he gets the best care," Yang continued. "Perks of being an heiress," Yang took a dep breathe. She grabbed her sisters face and made her look at her. "I know your worried, I know your scared. But he'll be fine, so don't worry ok,"

No response.

"So please come back,"

She brought Ruby into a hug and kissed her on her head.

Yang was wrong. This wasn't the reason why Ruby had shut down. No there was another reason. A deeper darker reason the terrified Ruby to her very core.

Even now Ruby could feel it. She had felt it ever since she made eye contact with Naruto when he was on the floor. It was the first thing she felt and that's what scared her.

After Naruto got shot she felt…

…

…

 _happy_.

Line Break

"Have you located were the bullet is?!"

Inhale.

Exhale.

The noises faded out.

"He's fading out!"

Inhale.

Exhale.

Everything faded.

It was still dark.

"I need light!"

The voices came back. That was annoying.

"Damnit where's that bullet!"

"Found it!" Someone responded. "It penetrated a lung,"

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Alright move!"

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Come on kid stay with us," The first voice said softly.

Where was he? He couldn't tell. Everything was black. All he could here were voices.

Why couldn't they shut up. He just wanted to sleep.

' _There you are,'_

Huh? Who was that?

 _'_ _It's ok, I've been looking for you,'_

You have? The voice sounded…familiar.

 _'_ _Of course,'_ The voice responded. _'You're one of my favorites after all,'_

I am? That was right he was one of the favorites.

 _'_ _Comeback to me,'_ The voice coerced.

Yes! I'll come back to you!

' _That's a good boy,'_

I am a good boy!

Inhale.

Exhale.

 _'_ _That's right,'_

…Inhale.

…Exhale.

 _'_ _Just let it go,'_

…Inhale.

…Exhale.

 _'_ _You belong with me,'_

…Inhale.

…Exhale.

 _'_ _Now… Come back to me,'_

…Inhale.

…Exhale.

….

 _'_ _ **I won't let you**_ _,'_

Line Break

"Have you heard anything yet?"

The group turned to see Penny walking in having finally arrived.

"No nothing," Jaune answered the girl solemnly.

"What the hell is taking so long," Roxas growled out. It had been nearly an hour since Naruto had been taken to surgery.

"Be patient they'll let us know as soon as they can," Ren said calmly.

"Well they better hurry up," Roxas snarled. Roxas looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped when he saw Nora put a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at him in concern.

"It will be fine I'm sure,"

The teens turned to see Professor Ozpin walking up to them.

"Professor Ozpin!" Some of the kids called in alarm.

"Greetings," He said simply. His coffee cup for once wasn't in his hand.

"Children are you all alright?" Glynda asked as she walked in as well.

"We're fine professor," Weiss assured.

"Where is Mr. Uzumaki," She asked.

"They have him in surgery now," Sun said. "They said they would let us know when he was out,"

"Thank you Mr. Wukong," Ozpin said catching Sun by surprise.

"You know my name?"

"Your're headmaster informed me of your arrival," Ozpin answered.

"Ah," Sun said.

"He also told me to tell you that he would send Neptune with the lien,"

"Sweet," Sun said. He turned to see the others looking at him in confusion. "I made a bet with my headmaster that I could get here without getting caught,"

Before anybody could ask any more questions the nurse from earlier came out.

"Is this the group for Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked. Everyone immediately stood up.

"How is he?" Blake asked.

"He is resting now," She answered and the weight that all of them had felt was lifted. "He should make a full recovery after resting properly.

"We have medical facilities at Beacon," Glynda spoke up. "Is it possible to have him moved there,"

"Not now," The nurse answered. "Maybe in a couple of days. If you come with me, we can get through the paperwork now"

Glynda nodded and she began to follow the nurse.

"I'll be there soon," Ozpin spoke up. He turned his attention to the students. More specifically Ruby. "Tonight was a tragic incident," He began. "Thankfully the night ended in no casualties, and all of you are safe,"

"Thank you professor," Weiss said.

"Do not think too hard on this night and do not be hard on yourself," He continued. "This was a sequence of events that no one could have predicted," Though it was subtle he turned to face Ruby in the eyes. "Rest assured that no _one_ on here is at fault, or has nothing to feel guilty about,"

Ruby begged to differ.

"He's sleeping but you all can visit him though in small groups," The nurse said before walking off with Ozpin.

Line Break

The rest of UMPR was the first to visit with Grif. They walked in to the sight of Naruto attached to a life monitor an IV drip. His eyes were closed as he slept blissfully. The group had surrounded the bed he was laying in as they looked at the blond.

Percy had a brief flash of a memory he really didn't want to remember. When someone else he loved was in a similar situation.

Hopefully this time would have a better result.

"Hey buddy," Roxas spoke up first. "I don't know if you can hear us but you have to get up. If you don't then I'm gonna kill you,"

Naruto didn't respond. Roxas looked down with blank face.

"He's right," Percy agreed. "Besides you're our captain. It won't help our reputation if our captain dies from this,"

Again they were met with silence. The only sound was the beeping coming from the machine indicating the he was alive.

The only thing indicating he was alive….

"You're going to wake up," Percy said softly. "You don't have any other option,"

…

Line Break

JNPR came in next with Tenten.

None of them could really say anything. None of them knew _what_ to say.

Jaune approached first. "Hey man," He said. "You're gonna be ok," He said with determination. "You're too stubborn to let something like this stop you," He continued. "Besideswho else is gonna talk sense into me when I do something stupid," He looked like he wanted to say more but he…just couldn't.

Pyrrha came next. "We're worried about you," She whispered. "Besides who else is gonna try to copy my homework at the last second," She continued remembering all the times Naruto would charge in to her room asking to look at the homework for the class they shared.

"And argue with me about what food is better," Nora mentioned as she approached next. "You still have to give ramen a fair case," She said sadly. She hated losing people. She didn't always have people so losing them was hard for the orange haired girl.

Ren approached the bed last. He looked down at their friend and clasped his hands together as if to pray. The others realized what he was doing. If they couldn't say anything then they would pray.

They all followed the boys example and clasped their hands together as well and joined in his silent prayer.

There wasn't much else they could do...

Line Break

RWBY minus Ruby came in with Sun and Penny next. Yang didn't get close. She was still torn internally.

Blake and Sun were the firsts to approach the bed.

"Hey little bro," Sun whispered. "You gotta get up from this ok. M eand you still have things to do," He felt a hand intertwine with his. He looked over to Blake. "Like annoy Blake," He said with a smile. Blake giggled slightly. "Who else is gonna help me with that,"

"Don't forget team APGE and ROGE," Blake said.

"Exactly," Sun said.

Penny approached next.

"We only spoke briefly," She began. "But you considered me a friend and I consider you one," She looked at his body. "Plus from your pulse I'm sure you'll be up soon," Penny said. The others looked at her strangely. "The machine show that his vitals are good," She explained. That's how I can tell 'hiccup'"

Weiss was next. "I know that me and you didn't talk much and that was mostly due to my apprehension towards faunus," She admitted. "But I recently learned that I should be more accepting and less accusing," She looked over at Blake at that part. "So you should wake up," She said. "So we can talk to each other and get to know one another,"

The others got ready to leave and Yang decided to say her piece after they were out the door.

"I still don't trust you," Yang admitted. "There's still something about you that I don't like," The only response she received was breathing. "But you saved my sister," She continued. "And for that I thank you," She stood there for a moment. Then she exited the room at last.

Line Break

Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch sat across form the doctor in front of them.

"So he will make a full recovery," Ozpin asked.

"It's still too soon to say but I'm positive he will," the doctor answered. "After the surgery his semblance activated and accelerated the healing process,"

"Semblance?" Glynda asked somewhat confused.

"His wounds began healing themselves," The doctor explained. "I assume that his semblance is some form of regeneration,"

Now that was peculiar. From all the signs that they had seen throughout the semester and what he wrote down on his file his semblance was a strengthening type. But apparently they were wrong. Or they were missing something.

"You are correct doctor," Ozpin said coolly. Glynda gave him a glance but decided not to question it. "Is their anything we should be worried about,"

"A few things actually,"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"What seems to be the problem doctor," Ozpin asked moving on to the next subject.

The doctor was silent for a moment but he began to speak.

"Does Mr. Uzumaki have a disease or a condition we don't know about.

"What do you mean?"

"While we were in surgery there was something that felt…wrong," The doctor explained. "Now it might have been my imagination but when his heart stopped…"

"What happened doctor," Glynda urged him to continue.

"He was…disappearing," The doctor said. "It was like he was turning into smoke… _black_ smoke,"

Like a grimm.

It went unsaid but they got the message.

"As far as we know Mr. Uzumaki doesn't have a… _condition_ but we'll look into it doctor," Ozpin supplied.

"I see," The doctor said calmly. "Thank you"

"As for the other thing," Ozpin continued.

"Ah yes," The doctor said, eager to change the subject. "It bugged me that he didn't activate his aura to take the bullet," The doctor began. "At least that was what I thought until I saw this," The doctor reached into his desk and pulled out a small tube with something inside it. It was the bullet.

"I looked at the bullet as I pulled it out and it seemed odd to me so I had it scanned,"

"And what did you find doctor?"

"This bullet is made of a special allow that was _not_ made from the earth, rather by man," The doctor explained. "The alloy was created for medical and industrial purposes to phase through anything and I mean _anything_ ,"

They quickly saw where this was going.

"You mean that that thing…" Glynda began.

"Was specifically _made_ to pierce through aura,"

Glynda's eyes widened at explanation. Ozpin showed know visible reaction.

"Thank you doctor," Ozpin said. "We will be looking into this matter but for now I'm going to gather my students and take them back to Beacon,"

"I understand and Naruto can be transferred in a few days or when he wakes up," The doctor said. "Whichever happens first,"

"Thank you for your time," Ozpin said shaking the doctors hand.

As the two teachers left the office Glynda spoke to ask Ozpin a question.

"Did you hear what he described about the bullet,"

"I did," Ozpin answered simply.

"Then you know that the alloy was created in-,"

"I'm aware," Ozpin said.

"And that case involving-,"

" _That_ group, yes,"

"But the founder is-,"

"I read the report," Ozpin said.

"And _he_ was adamant about keeping the-,"

"I remember Glynda,"

"But he couldn't have could he?!" Glynda nearly screamed. "He was outvoted by _everyone,"_

" _Almost_ everyone," Ozpin corrected.

"Either way all of the bullets were and schematics to make them were _destroyed_ ,"

"Apparently not,"

"Well what do you think we should do?!" Glynda asked.

"I think we should get our student home to rest," Ozpin answered. Glynda looked ready to protest but Ozpin stopped her. "They just saw one of their friends get gunned down, I think our first priority is to them don't you think," The closed the blondes mouth.

"And after that," Glynda asked.

"After that," Ozpin said. "I make a phone call,"

Line Break

All, was quiet in the room except for the beeping of the monitor indicating Naruto was alive. The door slowly opened and Ruby walked in and closed the door.

She slowly walked over to the sleeping boy. She stood over him for a minute without saying anything. Then she spoke.

"You shouldn't have done what you did," She whispered. "I would have been fine,"

She was met with breathing.

"I don't know what it is about you that riles me up," She continued. "You aggravate me so much and you mock me any chance you get,"

She was struggling on her words.

"But I don't want you to die," She said. "You've helped me in so many ways and I never thank you for it," She continued. "So you have to wake up," She said. "And when you do I'll thank you properly," She said. "For now all I can offer is this," She took a deep breath. "Don't read into it," She growled. She leaned down slowly to kiss Naruto's forehead. She closed her eyes as she got closer. She missed the slight twitch of Naruto's eyes.

Her lips made contact with his head. Naruto's eyes shot open. He began to observe his surroundings. A few moments later he felt something on his head. He looked up slightly and noticed someone over him. The figure began to move away and the soft pressure on his forehead was gone.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and looked down at Naruto.

Who was staring right back at her.

All, was silent as the two stared at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

"Umm," Naruto began.

He never got to finish as Ruby brought her fist down.

Line Break

"Alright children it's time to go," Glynda said as she looked at all of her students, and a few others.

"Can't we stay?" Roxas asked. None of them really wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry but that might not be the best idea,"

The group turned around to see that it had been Kimball who had spoken.

"It's a late night and your all tired and I'm sure that your teachers don't want to take the risk of having another one of you injured,"

"Thank you Ms. Kimball," Ozpin said. "I couldn't have said it better and might I say it's nice to see you again,"

"Nice to see you again too Ozpin," Kimball nodded. "You to Glynda,"

"Hello Vanessa," Glynda greeted with a smile. "I assume one of these ae yours,"

"Yes," The woman acknowledged. "That would be Penny over there," She pointed towards Penny who was sitting next to the still quiet Caboose.

"I thought Atlas wasn't expected until after break,"

"Penny's a bit…special," Kimball explained lightly. "But we're going back the day after tomorrow,"

"Indeed," Ozpin said eyeing the girl calmly. "Well as long as you're staying in Vale don't hesitate to come visit us, if you get the chance,"

"I may take you up on that," Kimball responded with a small smile. "C'mon Penny,"

Penny looked hesitant to leave but Caboose nudged her and nodded his head to let her know it was ok. Penny still looked hesitant but decided to go with Kimball.

"By everyone," Penny said. Penny looked around to say by to her first friend but noticed she wasn't there. "Where's Ruby?"

That got everyone to notice that the red hooded girl was indeed missing.

"Where did she-" Jaune began but something interrupted her.

 **BAM!**

 **"** **OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

"Ruby?!" Yang shouted.

"And that other one sounded like-!" Tenten began.

A moment later all of the teenagers were stampeding down the hall.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she charged through the door with the others right behind her.

The came face to face with Ruby who was folding her hand that was throbbing from red to normal over and over with small tears coming out of her eyes and a now awake Naruto who was clutching his head.

"Owwww," She moaned out. "What is your head _made_ of,"

"That's what you get," Naruto groaned. "Ah why the _fuck_ did punch me anyway,"

"Shut up," Ruby shouted. "It's your own fault,"

"How!" Naruto shouted. "Damnit that's the last time I-" Narutocut himself off as he noticed that his crowd was significantly more crowded then it was ten seconds ago. "Oh hey guys," He greeted casually.

The reaction was instantaneous. He found himself surrounded by his teammates along with a bunch of other people he considered his friends.

"Little bro!" Sun cried.

"Your awake!" Caboose cheered.

"Hooray!" Nora shouted.

"I was so worried!" Jaune said alarming Naruto as he noticed his fellow blond crying.

Together the four lunged towards the injured blonde to embrace him. Only to be stopped by the others.

"Nora no!" Ren scolded as he held the girl back.

"Don't injure him again idiot!" Grif reprimanded as he struggled to restrain Caboose.

"Stop it Sun," Blake said as she smacked him across the back of the head.

"Calm down Jaune," Pyrrha said calmly as she held her leader in place with her semblance.

"Idiots," Weiss scowled. "This is a hospital,"

"Oh like you're not happy to see he's up too," Tenten teased.

"I don't even know you," Weiss said.

"Didn't hear a denial," Percy muttered joining in.

"I don't know you either!" Weiss screeched.

"Isn't that a lie," Roxas said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby are you ok!?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Ruby said. "He just has a really hard head,"

"Why did you punch him?" Yang asked.

"No reason!" Ruby said quickly.

"Ruby your face is red," Penny said.

"Umm,"

"Are you sick," The orange haired girl asked.

"No," "Ruby answered. "Just in pain,"

"I see," Penny answered. She then turned her attention to Naruto. "It's sensational to see you awake second friend.

"Hey don't crowd the guy,"

"You're closer than I am!"

"Crap Roxas help! Nora's escaping my grip!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Hey who touched my butt!"

"Sorry!"

"HEY!" Naruto shouted causing the others to stop talking. "You're all too Oum damn loud!"

"Screw you Uzumaki!" Percy shouted. "You had us worried!"

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "Why the hell would you do something so stupid!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naruto drawled. "And here I thought what I did was noble. Sorry for being selfish," He growled his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As long as you understand," Percy said. "Now then," And with that the members tackled the blond in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Caboose cheered.

"We can't have our leader dying on us now can we," Roxas said.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just simply smiled and hugged his teammates back.

"Sorry for worrying all of you," He said with a serene smile. Slowly smiles came across all of the other occupants faces. "Now then," Naruto said changing the subject he opened his eyes and they were replaced with fire. "Where's the guy who shot me," He shouted. "I'm going to destroy him!"

"Naruto calm down!" Tenten said reaching out to him.

"Silence!" he commanded.

"Don't yell at me!" Tenten shouted with a throbbing vein. She tried to pull out something but eneded up hitting Nora.

"Hey watch it!" Nora said as she bumped into Pyrrha who let go of Jaune who fell forward. He closed his eyes and braced himself. Only to suddenly stop.

"Oh thank Oum," Jaune said as he stood up straight. "I thought that was going to hurt. He looked around to notice that everybody was staring at him in shock.

"Um guys," He began as he looked around. "Whats…" His voice trailed off as he noticed where his hands were located.

Weiss's chest.

Jaune looked down fearfully as Weiss glared at him.

No glare was too nice a word. But he couldn't think of anything worse.

All hell broke loose after that.

Line Break

"Honestly," Glynda grumbled as she walked down the halls. "They always cause a commotion,"

"Calm down Glynda I'm sure their fine," Vanessa chuckled out as she walked next the blond.

"Oh I know their fine," Glynda corrected. "It's everyone else I'm worried about,"

"Oh Glynda don't be so dramatic," Vanessa said as she opened the door to where Naruto was resting. "I'm sure their being…" Her voice trailed off at the scene that greeted her.

"EEEKKKK I'm sorry!" Jaune cried as he backed away from Weiss.

"Shut up so I can kill you!" She shouted as she tried to stab him with her sword.

"Weiss you can't kill Jaune!" Ruby said.

"Stay out of this!" Weiss said.

"Run Jaune" Yang shouted.

"Hold him down!" Percy commanded as he Roxas and Sun struggled to hold Naruto down who was trying to get out of bed.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted. "I'll only be satisfied until I beat that guy into the ground!" He exclaimed.

"Let me go Blake!" Tenten shouted. "Naruto had no right to yell at me," Tenten was holding a very large spiked tetsubo in her hands to smash Naruto with. Only thing stopping her was Blake.

"Where were you hiding that thing?!" Blake asked.

"Nora smash!"

"Nora put Magnhild down!" Pyrrha said as she blocked Nora.

"But double buns pulled her weapon out!" Nora complained. "So there for I can smash!"

"NO!" Ren shouted. "Roxas need some help.

"Little busy!" Roxas grunted out as he continued holding Naruto down.

"Let me go heathens!" Naruto commanded. "Nothing will stop me from getting vengeance!"

"Damnit Grif help us!" Sun yelled.

"Little busy," Grif said as he held Caboose in a head lock. Only for him to get loose.

"Yay!" Caboose cheered. "Group hug!"

"Caboose no!" Percy said halting him. "This isn't a group hug!"

"Oh," Caboose said stopping. Then the smile returned and he jumped in the air.

"Dogpile!" He shouted. Naruto and the others looked up with wide eyes at the approaching boy from above.

"NNNOOOOO!" They all shouted.

BAM!

Penny squealed in delight. "My friends and my boyfriend are all _sensational!_ " She said as she grabbed Ruby into a hug.

"Gah!" Ruby choked out a the sudden action.

"I love you all!" Penny cheered. Then without warning she jumped into the air and towards the bed.

"Penny wait!" Ruby squealed.

The boys only had a monet to look up until they saw two more bodies repeat Caboose's previous action.

BAM!

"Oh Oum why!"

"Yay let's all join!" Nora cheered. Then in the blink of an eye the hyper active girl managed to sneak behind everyone still stand and throw then onto the pile.

"Wait Nora stop!" Naruto cried.

"Too late!" She shouted as she jumped onto the top of the pile. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The bed collapsed a moment later and all 16 teen fell onto the ground with Naruto on the bottom.

"Wwwhhhyyyyyy….." Naruto huffed out before passing out. Slowly Naruto's soul began to leave his body.

"Discrete," Kimball finished still trying to process the events that just played out.

Glynda merely sighed in irritation.

Honestly…

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle," Nora chanted as she sat on top of the pile.

Line Break

In a dark room a man sat in a seat. The only light was coming from a computer screen the man was looking at. This was his private time before he had to head back to work.

So you could imagine his ire when someone came into the room when he made all of his employees know that this what the one hour he was not to be disturbed.

"Sir," The man who entered said as they stood at attention.

"What did I say about disturbing me around this time," The man in the seat said. He didn't turn around to acknowledge the subordinate to walk in.

"I'm sorry sir but I found something you will want to see," The man said.

"And it couldn't have waited!" The shadow said gruffly.

"No sir it couldn't," The subordinate said without hesitation.

Now that was rare.

"Very well," The shadow said. "Let me see,"

The man immediately walked into the room and opened a scroll to show a video to the shadow.

It was a video of Caboose fighting against Percy and the others after attacking the would be assassin.

The scanned the video in mild surprise.

"Where was this taken," He said.

"Vale sir," The employee answered.

"And you're sure it's real,"

"Taken from a street camera sir,"

The man said nothing. Then a smile slowly came onto his face.

"Finally found you my lost tool,"

 **IIIIIMMMMMM BBBBAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK**

 **Hi everybody long time no see or write in this case. Well yes I'm back and it feels good too. I hope none of you are too upset about my absence and I know some of you have been waiting and I am here to say the wait is over! We're beginning volume two now and boy do I have plans. I read over my story and I noticed that I stuck closely to RWBY canon with no in between. So I went over my notes and my plans for this story and read and got some advice from a few fellow writers as well as well as read a few fanfictions that I found to be helpful. Thanks to that I know almost everything I want to write for volume two. And trust me when I say I will not disappoint.**

 **Special thanks to VLD, Rboooks, and Yiuceht for inspiration and/or ideas. You guys were really helpful**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Well on that not.**

 **READ! REVIEW! And above all else…. ENJOYYYY!**

 **Man it feels good to say that again.**


	17. Do Bop She Doo

"Damnit," Naruto gritted. "There has to be something we can do,"

"There's no way around it man," Jaune said next to him.

"Come on there has to be something," Naruto argued. "We can't give up like this,"

"Like what?" Percy accused. "We've checked every option there's no way out of this,"

"There might be something," The three looked up to see Ruby and Nora joining them.

"You got any ideas red," Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that," Ruby snapped. "And its Nora who has a plan,"

The three boys turned to look at the hyper girl.

"You do?" Percy asked hope in his voice.

"You bet your ass I do!" Nora exclaimed as she held up a large rolled up paper. She quickly unfurled it and placed it in the table as the others circled around it. "Ok this is where we'll be," She said pointing to something on the paper.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Nora nodded. "I got a reliable source," She then pointed to another part of the paper. This is where Sun will be.

"Sun's helping?" Naruto asked.

"You bet," Sun said as his head joined in the circle. "No one should have to go through this and if there's any way I can help then I will,"

"Thank you Sun," Jaune said. "You truly are a comrade," He held his hand out and Sun shook it with conviction.

"Now Naruto do you think you can cause a distraction?" Nora asked.

"Yeah," He nodded with conviction. "I can claim my arm still hurts from the bullet wound,"

"Good idea," Percy said.

"Percy you need to help him get the nurses office," Nora commanded.

"No problem," Percy answered with a nod.

"Good and as you head out drop a few water dust crystals and keep your prime crystal on standby," Nora continued before turning to Jaune and Ruby. "Ruby can take it from there,"

"Yes captain," Ruby said. "I'll pretend to have a panic attack and I'll accidently hit Jaune as he tries to help me calm down,"

"Wait why do I have to get hit,"

"Do you want this to work or not," Ruby said.

"What are you all doing?"

The group looked up to see Professor Oobleck standing over them. Oobleck noticed the paper between them realized what it was. "Is that a blueprint of the school,"

…

…

…

…

…

"WE'RE BLOWN!" Naruto shouted as he turned to run.

"SCATTER," Ruby said activating her semblance and zooming off.

"BURN THE EVIDENCE," Nora yelled as she pulled out a fire dust crystal.

"NORA NO!" Ren commanded as he held the girl down while the others ran.

"Idiots," Weiss huffed out. "It's just finals,"

A week had passed since Naruto had fully recovered from the shooting. And just in time for finals much to his dismay.

Blake had become a little more open with her team and friends. She had realized that pushing her friends away had not been the best course of action. Her relationship with her teammates had changed for the better. She had especially opened up to Ruby. Apparently what the 15-year-old girl had said to her really opened her eyes. And when she wasn't with her team she was usually reading or with Sun.

Speaking of Sun, he had made himself right at home in Beacon. He would usually sneak away to head back to Tenten's shop to make a little extra cash.

His friends had asked him and Ruby about what had happened but both refused to talk about it.

Now here they all were getting ready for finals in an hour and a half.

"Someone help me!" Ren shouted. "Nora got her hammer!"

Weiss let out a defeated sigh before propping her head on her hand. Yep, just another day for the freshman of Beacon academy.

Sagesumasareta ressei kakusu  
(Everything is in black and White)

Roxas is leaning against a wall tossing a pair of dice up in the air. He is wearing a bandana with his symbol on it. He is wearing a weathered, beaten, and torn tracksuit and sneakers. He tosses the dice one more time before holding them between his fingers. His right eye is covered in bandages and there are band aids littering his face and neck. Despite this he gives the camera a cocky smirk.

Yue koko ni tatsu imi wo motsu  
Percy is spinning a pipe in his hands before stopping and leaning it on his shoulder. He is wearing a stocking cap but bandages covering his forehead could be seen. He was wearing a ripped up leather jacket with a shirt with a skull on it and a pair of torn jeans. His feet were covered in a pair of loose short neck boots. He looks at the screen before smiling sinisterly.

Kesshita yuen nigezu ima sagasu riyuu  
Caboose is crouching down on the fround when he looks up. As usual his blue cap is on hiding his eyes and hair. There is a lone bandage on his nose. He was wearing a t-shirt with wet markings all over it. (Most likely blood) He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, socks and sandals. His mouth was covered by a bandana with a crazy smile on it. He looks up at the camera and waves cheerfully at the camera with a gun in his hand.

Kawarazu saibou samasu hikari yo  
Naruto is wearing a torn hoodie which is opened to reveal his bare chest. He looks up and unlike his companions doesn't have any bandages except on his arms and hands. His face and chest are littered with scars and bruises. He gives a crazed blood thirsty smile to the camera. H elifts his rifht arm back and cocks it.

I wanna renegade down

He thrusts his fist forward and hits the camera. The screen goes black with the word UMPR in white

Gibberish and instruments.

The word UMPR bumps up as if it were a speaker randomly over and over until the last one blows it up.

Meitei shisou na hodo no

Naruto is shown before a new picture appears to him getting spear kicked in the wall by Ruby. The picture shifts to him and Jaune sitting down and Naruto smacks Jaune upside the head. Jaune yells at him angrily but Naruto doesn't look fazed.

Miminari ga shita  
Caboose is shown next before the picture changes to him talking to Church who looks at him in comical sadness. The scene changes to him Yang and Nora slamming down on the table in tandem while singing happily.

Yukkuri to me wo akenakereba  
Percy is shown. The scene changes to him opening his door to Weiss without a shirt who (Percy doesn't have the shirt get your mind out of the gutter) who gets a nosebleed at the display. It changes to Percy walking away from Blake and stiffening before running away from her with Blake smirking as he runs.

Ushinau mono erabenai hodo

Roxas is shown. The scene changes to him and Pyrrha walking and talking next to a devastated looking Naruto as they head to class. The scene changes to him and Ren yelling something at Nora as they looked frightened at something she said.

Nanika ni sugaru ishi-tachi yo

It shifts to random scenes of things the team has been through together. Watching Caboose run around the school excitedly, Naruto and Roxas arguing while putting the bunk beds together. And Percy and Naruto shrug something off as they watch Ooblek zoom across the room.

Take away and do for me  
The team is walking down the streets in Vale. They are back in their usual clothing.

Kotae no nai sekai demo  
They pass by Tentens weapon shop who looks out her window at them as they pass by

Carry on  
It focuses on Caboose as he passes by Grif who has his hood up to cover his facial features like always. Grif looks over his shoulder as Caboose passes.

and burn it down

The four stop and look at a mass of goons with strange masks on with Roman in front of them.

Get away every bug

(The screen is in color)

The four don't hesitate to charge forward at the goons and Roman.

Take away and do for me

Naruto punch a few of them before he ducks down to avoid a wide swing from a sword one is holding. He gets on his hands and spins his legs in the air and his multiple ones back.

Nijinda kono koe wo

Roxas jumps in with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in their doubl blade form. He swings it around and then blocks an attack from above. He splits his weapon into two and pushes the guy off of him and swings at with oblivion at other goons who are charging at him.  
Carry on and burn it down

Caboose is using Freckles at a fast pace taking the goons out. He then holds his holds his fist up and his arm begins to glow. Church appears before mimicking his thumb crossing thumb across his neck. A light blue energy blasts from around Caboose's fist engulfing the goons in its path.

you've got to be the one you want

Percy is surrounded. He lifts Neró into the air. The screen backs out to show blue dots littering the ground among the goons. He slams Neró into the ground and the crystals explode causing a large tidal wave pushing the goons away from Percy.

Breath in

(The camera is slowly moving so each person can be seen one by one)

Nora appears from the air and slams her hammer down causing a small explosion and goons to fly back.

breath out

Ren appears from the air next diagonally in front of Nora who is slowly disappearing from the screen. (This process will repeat for all but Ruby) He slashes down at the goons as he lands causing them to fall

fill out

Pyrrha appears in a twirl as she swings Miló in javelin form around and knocks a goon away.

your voice

Jaune appears but blocks with his shield and slashes at a goon deafeating them.

Calling

Yang land one good punch literally blowing the goon away in an explosion.

Calling

Blake comes swinging down with Gambol Shroud in kusagami form and kicks her enemy.

find out

Weiss having already been on the ground merely thrusts forward a high speed blowing the goons away.

your name

Ruby appears in a shroud of rose petals and swings her Scythe knocking the goons away. The camera zooms on her face.

This is

The camera shifts right to show Sun who spins his staff before stopping it. A cocky grin on his face.

your life

The camera shifts left to show Penny as she leans slightly and waves in a friendly way with a happy look on her face suddenly swords appear behind her and makes it look like she has wings.

You never lose yourself

The camera pans to Ozpin and his staff and zooms in on his face. The screen begins to turn white but just before he disappears a small smile graces his lips.

Why don't

(It goes back to black and white)

Naruto and Percy appear back to back. They're in the outfits they were wearing at the beginning of the opening and the screen is black and white once again. Naruto has a fist in another hand and looks cocky while. Percy is swinging the pipe around in his hand before resting it on his shoulder. He gives the camera a knowing smile.

Caboose and Roxas are standing side by side. Caboose is holding the gun sideways while pointing it at the camera. A bright smile on his face. Roxas has a smirk on his face and one hand in his pocket and the other tossing the dice in the air.

you come

Peace out

The four are shown together in their same poses except Their all representing the letters they stand for in their team name. Then the screen goes black.

Line Break

Beacon students were traversing through the halls as the end of the school day was nearing. Teens littered the halls as they talked to their friends about plans over the break and the upcoming semester. Everything was normal. That was until a group of blurs went past everyone at breakneck speed.

They zoomed through the halls and turns easily until they found the front doors of the school. Which they proceeded to burst through. The blurs came to a halt as they hit the courtyard in front of the statue. The blurs were revealed to be Naruto, Percy, Caboose, Ruby, and Nora carrying Jaune. The group looked at each other before taking deep breaths and pumping their fists into the air.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shouted as one.

"We're free!" Naruto shouted. "

"We made it!" Percy agreed.

"I can't believe it!" Ruby said as she began to cry.

"I have no idea why we're shouting!" Caboose said.

"Not all of us made it,"

The group stopped their cheering to look at Nora as she held a pale Jaune.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Jaune and sat him down. "Come on soldier we're free!"

Jaune looked up slowly at Naruto. "Di-Did we make it,"

"Yes so you don't get to die!" Naruto shouted as tears ran down his face.

"That damn…history test," Jaune whispered out. "So… many…years,"

"Come on Jaune!" Ruby encouraged as she and the others knelt down. "Stay with us,"

"Look," Percy said. "The sun," Jaune turned his head to look at the sun.

"It's…beautiful," Jaune said. Jaune reached out for it before his hand fell to the ground.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nora shouted out. The sun didn't matter anymore. They lost a comrade.

"Good Oum stop exaggerating,"

The others turned to see Weiss and the others staring down at them.

Wait…

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted startling the girl. "You can save him,"

"What?!"

"Come on everyone knows he has a huge crush on you," Ruby said. "So maybe giving him a k-"

"If you finish that sentence I will freeze you," Weiss threatened with narrowed eyes.

"At least compliment the guy," Naruto said. "It'll bring him back,"

"No," Weiss said.

"Please," Nora said. "Ren will make you a lifetime of pancakes,"

"No I won't," Ren answered.

"He's just saying that," Nora said.

"No I'm not," Ren retorted.

"Come on don't be such a _Weiss_ queen Weiss," Yang teased.

"Booo," Roxas commented to the pun. Blake simply pointed her thumb down.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to give one compliment," Percy said.

Weiss gave him a weird look.

What?

"Fine," Weiss said with a huff. She walked over to Jaune who and crouched down. "You're not so bad," She said.

That was all it took. Suddenly Jaune's pale face slowly became brighter and his eyes opened. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"He's alive!" Nora cheered as she and Caboose tackled him.

"Idiots," Weiss muttered.

Line Break

"So what are you guys doing over the break," Yang asked as the they walked through the streets of Vale.

"Me and Pyrrha are going back to Mistral," Percy answered. "See family and friends and all that jazz,"

"I'm sure Thalia will be delighted to see you," Pyrrha said.

"Oh yeah and you to _invincible girl,_ " Percy teased.

"Roxas, Nora and I are going to help out at the orphanage where we grew up," Ren said. The caretaker has been sick for a while so we thought we could be of help.

"It'll be good to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Roxas said.

"And I can teach the kids how to smash stuff, Nora said.

"What about you and Ruby?" Percy asked.

"Not much," Yang answered truthfully. "We'll be in patch though I heard that are uncle is coming back with a surprise for us,"

"I can't wait," Ruby exclaimed. "Uncle Qrow always brings back the coolest things!"

"What about you Naruto?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll be here," Naruto said truthfully. "Home's a bit far away," Naruto said. Meaning that there wasn't one for him to go too. "Weiss?" Naruto asked changing the subject quickly.

"Just visiting with family," She said simply. If there was more to it she wasn't sharing.

"Same here," Jaune said. "If you wanna come with me Naruto you can," Jaune said. "The only other, guy there will be my dad so I could use some back up so to speak,"

"You make it sound like you'll be severely outnumbered," Naruto snorted.

"I have seven sisters,"

…

…

Everyone turned to look at the blonde.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yep,"

"Wow," Naruto answered in surprise.

"Yeah so if you want to come you can,"

"Thanks for the offer," Naruto said. "But I already told Tenten that I would help out around the shop,"

"Oh well maybe next time then," Jaune said.

"Yeah definitely," Naruto said with a smile.

"What about you Blake?"

"Same as Naruto," Blake said simply. "Home's a bit far and only accessible by boat," She explained. "I'd be on the boat longer than at home,"

'Plus I'm a runaway,' She thought to herself.

"And you Caboose?"

"I'm going to Atlas to say bye," Caboose said.

"…ummm…,"

"He's going to visit some friends," Percy answered. "He didn't tell them where he went,"

Naruto looked down thinking about the conversation his team had had last night.

Flashback

 _"I'm leaving,"_

 _Naruto, Percy, and Roxas looked up at Caboose in shock._

 _"Seriously!" Naruto shouted. "We just went through this,"_

 _"Wait let me explain," Church said a she appeared. "As you know Caboose didn't tell anyone where he was going and they have been looking for us,"_

 _"I left a note," Caboose said._

 _"Shut up," Church scolded_

 _Everybody nodded urging him to continue._

 _"Grif knows where they are so we're going back with him to give them a proper explanation to where we are," Church continued. "I promise we_ will _be back, but we need to handle this, plus I wanna propose something to them,"_

 _"What?" Roxas asked._

 _"Nothing," Church said. "Just a thought,"_

 _"Do you want us to come with you," Percy asked._

 _"No," Church said. "You enjoy your vacation, and we'll see you all next semester,"_

 _The others looked at each other before nodding in agreement._

 _"Alright we will," Naruto said. "But if you're not hear on the first day of school I will find you and drag you back," He growled._

 _"I'd like to see you try," Church taunted._

 _"What was that you, stupid hologram," Naruto challenged before he made his way over to brawl with the A.I. forgetting it was a hologram._

 _Flashback end_

"Well it sounds like everyone has their break planned out," Roxas spoke up. "I hope you all enjoy it,"

"By the way where exactly are we going?" Weiss asked.

"To get something to eat then the arcade," Naruto answered. "There's this place Grif found and wanted us to check it out,"

"Well you have fun with that," Ruby said. "I wanna check out that weapon shop you and Blake go too," She said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll go with my lil' sis," Yang said whil putting the young girl in a playful headlock. "You should come to Weiss,"

"Sure," Weiss said. "I could use more Dust,"

"I wana go too!" Nora shouted. "I heard this girl pulls weapons from out of nowhere, I gotta see that," She said excitedly while pulling Pyrrha along.

"I guess I-ll g-mmph!" Ren began before having his mouth covered.

"You guys have fun with that," Roxas said while covering Ren's mouth. Then with a wave the two groups separated.

"Why did you do that?" Ren asked.

"Did you not see the group you were going with," Roxas said with a raised eyebrow. That caught the others attention. They looked at their group and the group leaving.

The group of all their female friends.

"Oh," Ren intelligently.

Line Break

"Did we just separate by gender?" Pyrrha asked noticing the lack of male persuasion in their group.

"Looks like it," Yang said with a smirk.

Line break

"Wait didn't this happen like once before," Percy asked.

"Who cares," Naruto said.

"He's right," Roxas said. "What's important now is that we go eat,"

"I hear that that,"

The others turned to see Sun standing there.

"Oh Sun sup'," Naruto greeted.

"Not much just thought I'd tag along with you guys," Sun said.

"Cool," Jaune agreed. "We were just heading to get something to eat,"

"Well what are we waiting for," Sun said.

Line Break

"Penny," Ruby said. "She said she would meet us around here,"

"Well she better hurry up," Weiss said. "We only have so much time,"

"Be patient Weiss," Ruby said. "She'll be here,"

"Who will be here," Penny asked from behind Ruby.

"Penny," Ruby said. "We're waiting for…her," Ruby slowly turned around to see the orange haired girl.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted with a smile. "Is there another Penny you are waiting for," She asked.

"Oh no Penny we were waiting for you," Ruby answered. "Unless… Are any of you guys waiting for another Penny," Ruby asked seriously.

"Dear Oum there are 2 of them," Weiss groaned.

"Nah but if somebody is we'll be on the lookout," Nora answered with a chipper voice.

"…3 of them,"

Line Break

"Your late," Grif grunted.

"Oh like you give a shit," Naruto bit back. "Lazy fuck,"

"Blonde douche," Grif countered.

"Can we just get something to eat," Jaune groaned.

"Tch," Grif said. "Whatever this is the place," The others looked up at the sign on the building.

"Ichiraku's huh," Roxas said.

"Sounds nice," Percy said. And together the group shuffled in. To be a little disappointed.

There were tables scattered everywhere and in the center of the place was bar with a small cooking station in it. Hanging above the bar ere a bunch of musical instruments with tags on them. Only one or two customers were at it and the others were around the tables with scowls or dull looks on their face.

The place was dreary.

"Grif your never allowed to choose where we eat again," Roxas said.

Line Break

"I can't believe this!" Ruby said as she zipped around the store. "You have _everything!"_ She shouted excitedly. She lifted a giant spear and looked at it. "The Barbatos MK 5 with bolt rifle action!" She zipped to another part and held out a mace "The arminus-D mace with explosive dust spikes!" zip! She held a sword "The Bolt caster _with_ Dust absorbing capabilities," zip! "I!" "LOVE!" Zip! "THIS!" Zip! "PLACE!"

"Ruby," Tenten said with a nervous smile. "Could you please stop running, your leaving rose petals everywhere,"

"This is amazing," Weiss said as she looked at the Dust. "This Dust quality is on par with my companies," She said as she inspected it. "Who's your supplier,"

"Oh I do it myself," Tenten answered.

"What?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yeah I have the Dust brought to me unrefined and I detail them myself,"

"Even fusion?"

"Yep," Tenten answered with a shrug.

"NO WAY!" Weiss and Ruby shouted at the same time.

A moment later Tenten found herself between The scarlet speedster and snowflake with admiration and curiosity in their eyes.

"You must tell me how you do it!" Weiss said.

"Teach me!" Ruby shouted.

"Me too!"

The three turned to see Nora next to them.

"If I could make my own Dust I'd be unstoppable!"

Tenten didn't know why but every fiber of her being was screaming bloody murder at the thought of this hyper orange haired girl cutting her own Dust.

"Oh that sounds sensational!" Penny cheered. The four girls began talking over each other as they crowded Tenten who was getting dizzy.

"Alright give her some space," Blake said as she pulled Weiss back while Pyrrha grabbed Nora and Yang picked up Ruby. Penny merely backed off after seeing the pattern. "You ok Tenten,"

Tenten shook her head to and smiled. "Yeah that just surprised me is all."

"It's official!" Ruby shouted gaining the others attention. "From now on this will be Team RWBY's go to weapon shop _and_ second base of operation!"

"Yeah!" Weiss agreed surprising everyone that knew the girl.

"Sure," Yang said with a smirk.

"Same goes for JNPR!" Nora shouted.

"I think we should talk to Jaune and Ren first but that sound grand!" Pyrrha agred.

"Sounds fun," Penny said. "I too shall make it a base of operations,"

"Wait why does it have to be a base of operations?!" Tenten asked in concern. She didn't know if she could handle this all the time.

"To celebrate we'll help around the shop today!" Ruby said. Immediately the other girls set out to work.

"Wait I didn't agree to this!" Tenten shouted. Then something caught the corner of her eye. "Nora stay away from the Dust crystals!" Tenten shouted before running after the girl.

Blake merely sighed. She looked on at the antics of her friends as they caused chaos throughout the store. Slowly a smile formed onto her face.

Yeah these were her friends.

Line Break

"This place is so bleak," Naruto deadpanned.

"Hello welcome to ichiraku, how may I help you today," The boys turned to see a girl about their age with long brown hair in what was assumed to be the uniform of the place.

"Table for eight," Percy said politely.

"Unfortunately we onlt bave booths left," She said. The boys looked disappointed. " _But_ you can sit at the bar if you want," The girl said with a smile.

"Really thanks!" Naruto said giving the girl a bright smile.

The group made its way to the bar and sat down.

"My name is Ayame and I'll be serving you today," The girl said as she got behind the bar. "What can I get you today,"

"Quick question," Naruto said. "Would you say your ramen is good,"

"Is it good…" Ayame said. "It's the best,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'll be the judge of that,"

"You're on," Ayame said as she gave a cocky smirk.

"Make it Ramen all around," Percy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright Ramen special for eight coming up!"

(One Epic montage of making Ramen later)

"Hey can I ask you something," Roxas said. "Why does it seem dreary in here,"

"This is just how most of them are," Ayame explained. "Bit of a rough day for most of them,"

"I see," Sun said as he looked around.

"Don't let the scowl's fool ya their all big softy's," She continued. "Especially that one," She pointed to a man with his head down wearing a white cape with a giant broadsword on the ground next to him. A mug clutched in one of his hands.

"Well, Ramen special ready!" Ayame said as she sat the bowls down in front of the teens. She looked at Naruto particularly. "Enjoy,"

Naruto undid his chopsticks and took a few noodles and ate them. All the others looked at him as he paused.

Naruto's eyes widened and you could see something ignite in them. He grabbed the bowl and began scarfing the bowl of noodles down like no tomorrow. The others decided to taste theirs.

They were scarfing theirs down moments later

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Naruto shouted. He began tapping his bowl on the table. "More please!"

The others joined him seconds later as they began tapping their bowls. They began tapping in tandem. Sun decided to add in the chopsticks. Naruto looked around and smiled. He looked at Ayame and winked. "Let's cheered this place up. Percy and Roxas bean cooking the stand causing it to shake.

Suddenly one of the instruments fell down hitting Naruto.

"OW," He shouted as he threw the trumpet hitting Ren in the mouth.

Ren screamed but it came through the instrument.

"Ok REN!" Naruto shouted. Slowly the other occupants looked over at the teens.

"Stick with me boys!" Naruto said spinning in his chair and getting up as the others continued making a beat. "I feel something happening here!" Ren joined him as he began blowing into the trumpet. Ayame simply smiled.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Naruto began singing as he moved around the bar with the occupants looking at him strangely.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop_

Naruto began singing again as he jumped behind the bar

 _dobby dah dah dobby dop_

Percy sang as he joined in with Naruto.

 _Shooby doop_

Jaunes sang first.

 _dobby dop_

Roxas slid next to Jaune as he sang

 _dobby doop_

Sun slid next to Roxas as he sang.

 _dobby dah dah doo dap_

Caboose and Grif sang in extra deep voice as they stood behind the three of them

 _Do bop she doo whoo_

Together the boys leaned over the bar making Ayame giggle as they sang to her While Ren played the trumpet.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Naruto sang as he danced with Ayame and twirled her around and brought her close then pulled back.

 _Shooby doop_

Percy began as he looked at one table

 _dobby dop_

Roxas said as he stood next to Ren who played the trumpet

 _dobby doop_

Caboose tried showing a table to make a beat as he sang.

 _dobby dah dah dobby op_

Grif sang as he lazily bobbed his head.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Naruto stood next to Jaune and Sun and the blondes sang in tandem.

 _Do bop she doo whoo_

They all sang as occupants began smiling.

 _Whoo_

 _Instrumental_

Jaune began clinking empty glasses together gently making a light clink sound before pointing at Roxas.

Roxas used a spoon and fork as he began hitting plates from smallest too largest to make the sound larger before bringing his arms down for a slam.

It showed Caboose as he began banging pots and pans together before pausing for a second then continuing with Sun helping him.

Percy was shown next as he spun a broom around hitting two pillars he was between before sweeping a ball into the air sending it flying.

The ball was passed along by the other customers before the one with his head still down lifted his cup and dribbled the cup between the bottom of his cup and the table. He passed it to Ren as it landed in the trumpet forcing Ren to blow harder to get it out.

 _Bom Bom Bom Bom Bom_

Naruto said as Grif slammed two mugs on the bar in tandem.

Suddenly the other members in the bar began clinking or slamming their cups, stomping their feet or slamming their hands.

Bam Bam Bam Bam

"OH!" Naruto said as he pointed to the guys on the right

Boom Boom Boom Boom

"YEAH!" Naruto said as he jumped on the bar and looked on as all of the occupants that had gotten into it. Even the drunk with his head down.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Naruto shouted as everyone began making noise.

 _Ooh, shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Naruto did a backflip onto the ground as everyone began singing along. Ayame dipped the trumpet in soap and gave it back to Ren who played it causing bubbles to come out.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op_

It showed the others as they sang along. They were either moving around the bar or just making noise with the other occupants. Suddenly Church and Theta appeared on Naruto's shoulder and the two smiled at each other.

 _Wap pap pada doo wa wa_

The two A.I.'s sang as together as they joined in the fray.

 _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Ayame clapped and laughed along as she began dancing while they sang.

 _Do bop she doo_

Roxas, Sun, and Grif where shown singing while slamming their mugs on the table together twice before clinking them together.

 _whoo_

The other occupants shouted and clapped.

 _Do bop she doo_

Percy, had his arms around Jaune, and Caboose's shoulders who had theirs arms around two men who were drinking while they sang.

 _whoo, whoo_

One stopped drinking and held his cup up while shouting before bringing it back while the other one held his cup out and shouted. Ren jumped on the bar and began playing the trumpet with all his heart pumping the occupants up.

 _Do bop she doo_

Naruto and Ren were on top of the bar. Naruto sang while Ren played.

 _Whoo Whoo_

The others got onto the bar as well while Ren began playing like his life depended on it.

 _Do bop she doo_

Naruto and the others sang as they all at the crowd and as one they all pumped their arms back while holding mugs.

 _WHOOOOO_

The entire bar shouted as they lifted their mugs into the air.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "I've decided this will be our go to food place. Any arguments,"

"Nope!" The boys shouted in tandem.

"Well in celebration lets party till closing!"

"WHOOO!" All of the occupants shouted.

"Now it's lively in here," Ayame said with a smile as she looked at Naruto

"Anything for my new favorite cook," Naruto gave a bright smile and walked off to a table missing the blush on Ayame's cheeks.

2 days later.

Naruto was lying in his bead with the grimm laying on his chest.

Everyone had gone home for the break yesterday leaving him to his own devices. Blake and Sun were working at the shop so he was pretty much alone.

"So bored," He mumbled out. "Maybe I should have gone into work today,"

Suddenly his scroll started beeping. He looked down and saw that it was a message from Caboose. He sat up causing the grimm to jump off of him.

"I knew he would miss me," Naruto said cheekily. He opened his scroll. What he heard made him pause.

Gunfire.

"Caboose!" Naruto heard Grif shout. "Run!"

"Freckles!" Caboose shouted.

BOOM

Explosions could be heard.

Suddenly it got quiet.

Naruto held his breath.

"This is team bravo target has been detained,"

There was a pause.

"The orange one got away sir and there were no others,"

Another pause.

"Yes sir we'll bring the target in now,"

The message ended.

Naruto was on his feet and running out of Beacon.

He opened his scroll and began sending a message.

Line Break

"Taxi!" Percy shouted out as one pulled up in front of him. He was about to get in until he saw a mother and her child trying to hail one as well. He didn't even have to think about it. "Hey! Here's one!" He shouted to the two getting their attention.

"Thank you!" The boy said grinning up at Percy. Percy have a small smile as he closed the door and watched to taxi drive off. Then he heard his scroll beep. He opened his scroll and looked at the message from Naruto.

' _HEAD TO ATLAS NOW!,'_

"What?" Percy asked allowed. Then he saw the clip attached.

He opened it.

Line Break

"How the hell did I get lost?" Roxas grumbled out. "I freaking live here!"

While he was grumbling he noticed his scroll beeping. He looked to see that he got a message from Naruto.

"Why the hell would I go to Atlas?" Roxas said. Then he opened the clip attached.

Line break

Roxas and Percy are listening to the message they received. They heard about how Caboose had been captured.

Line Break.

Roxas turned around and headed straight for the bullhead station.

Murder and panic in his eyes.

Line break

"TAXI!" Percy roared bringing one to a stop. He jumped into the back and through a large stack of lien at the driver. "Bullhead station NOW!"

'Don't worry Caboose,' Percy thought as gritted his teeth.

Line Break

'We're coming for you,' Roxas thought as he continued running.

Line Break

'And fuck anyone who gets in our way of getting you!' Naruto thought.

Line Break

"Caboose wake up," Church urged.

Caboose woke up slowly. Where was he.

"They got us," Church said. "I don't know how but they found us,"

"Oh come now Epsilon don't be so surprised," A voice said in the shadows. "It was only a matter of time,"

Church growled. " _You,"_

Slowly a man walked out of the shadows. He looked down at the teen and the hologram.

"Welcome home,"

Line Break

Saenai desho, konnan ja Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichau yo

Ozpin is looking at the screen while wearing a casino dealer outfit with a visor. He's holding a card in his hand. He flips the card 5 times. Each time reveals one of the 5 face cards from jack to joker.

Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa ? Naked soul, wake up

It shows Ruby in her pajamas as she looks around awkwardly before trying to dance in a provocative manner but it's clear she has no idea what she's doing or just doesn't want to. It ends with her spinning causing her to become dizzy and fall down.

Imaichi poin dakedo damasarete agenai

It shows Weiss wearing a lingerie night gown with a small blush on her face as she moves in a provocative albeit stiff way. It ends with her making the pose thatvlooks suspiciously like flash dance. (You all know the one).

Genzai shinkoukei yaru shikanai desho don't you know? Baby

Blake is next as she is a one-piece swimsuit that hugs her curves. She looks on with an annoyed face as she begins dancing in a way that shows off her hips. In the end she makes a teasing pounce as it seems she got into it at the end.

Datte ima kyun toshite sanbyougo no hoshou wa nai no

Last is Yang and she's the most into it. She's wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is clearly to small for her as she begins to dance in a provocative manner without any shame. It ends with her bendin down and looking up and sending a kiss to the camera.

Yosougai kyacchi shita shigunaru kimi wa nani mo shiranai Tokimeki he to shinka shiteiru no wa

It shows all three teams as they seem to be at lunch all doing different activities. Some with each other.

No no no toppu shiikuretto naisho naisho desu

It shows team CFVY standing together. Then it moves to the teachers. Glynda looks like a casino waitress while Port and Oobleck look like bartenders.

It ends with Nora and Pyrrha in skintight suits hugging each other tightly. Nora looks excited and Pyrrha gives an embarrassed smile.

Ieru wake ga nai !

Ozpin have his hands across from each other as the cards leave one hand and enter the other. Each card is revealed to be a student in the huntman program.

Study now ! Renaiteki karikyumaru

Yang appears first as she begins to dance on the pole she pushes her hips out and shakes them before flipping on the pole upward disappearing from the screen.

nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de

As she disappears Weiss slides down the pole upside down. Not wanting to be seen long she quickly cartwheels out of the screen.

Keshigomu ja kesenai yo

Blake takes her place as she seems to have fully gotten into it. She moves her hands over herself to bring attention to her curves. A moment later she swings herself around the pole covering the camera.

mune ni choku de kaichau no

As she passes Ruby takes her place as she and is seen holding the pole. Then she gets a grin. She rips the pole out of the ground and begins spinning it around like her scythe finally feeling in her element.

Tenkai wa kibun shidai ! ? Kakugo shite aishou nante shinjinai Shunkan ga daiji nanda study study motto shitai na  
Team UMPR, RWBY, and JNPR are all in expensive suits and dresses and seem to be around a craps table. They all look towards where the dice are being thrown. Ruby is the one who is throwing the dice. A smile on all of their faces.

Boy meets girl

A circle with the word RWBY appears.

kitto unmei

The circle spins to show Blake in it. He is revealed to be the Jack of clubs. She is smiling while on all fours in a seductive manner.

Study study

It spins again to show Weiss with a pout on her face. She tries to look mad but her arm is on her shoulder as if to say 'I don't really mind,'

koi wa kimagure

It spins again to show Yang next as she is pulling her swimsuit off slowly.

Boy meets girl

It spins again to show Ruby as she has a towel on though the towel is falling off. She is looking behind her as Naruto is looking at her. She looks at him in shock.

saa goisshoni

It spins once more to show Ruby kicking Naruto in the face at being seen naked by him. Her face is red with both anger and embarrassment.

Hajimeyo

The circle spins one to the word RWBY. It stays there for a moment before spinning one last time to make the screen black.

Line Break

 **And done!**

 **I am so sorry for taking so long but this chapter was EXTREMELY difficult. To my fellow writers have you eyes had that block where you know exactly everything you're going to write for at least the next three chapters but there's that** ** _one_** **chapter you know you need to write before you can get to them but you have absolutely** ** _no idea_** **what to write in that chapter yeah that was this chapter. But after watching Tarzan and reading** ** _Hunting Or Bust_** **by Master Attlon I was able to get past it. If you know Tarzan then you'll see the inspiration and as for Attlon if you haven't read their story then you should. It's really good and definitely one of my favorite ones. I mean seriously, guy/girl has to be hella creative to write all of that and only just start volume 2 kudos to them.**

 **Now for rexiew responding**

 **Shattering-I hear you and trust me I get it. I'm pretty sure I've made a few. But for me this just felt** ** _right_** **ya know. To me RWBY is one of the easiest universes to create crossovers with and it just felt fun to me to make this a multi-crossover. Now I hope you continue reading it and maybe the 'off' will go away.**

 **Vongola Ninja-My friend it feels good to be back and I hope you continue reading and don't worry my next chapter will be within a month. As for Ruby's feelings about Naruto getting shot.**

 **Bigluke7456 and Vongola Ninja - I've given two hints about it in previous chapters. You just got to know where to look. All will be explained in the future. I promise you'll like it.**

 **Well that takes care of that. Next we have the Caboose rescue arc. I'm not gonnal lie this is gonna be at least 6 to 7 chapters. But I promise this is arc will be EPIC! And wait till you see the opening and ending I've decided to go with. Study x Study will return along with some of the other opening but for now it goes back into the safe. Remember if there's any opening or endings you want to see just message me**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**


	18. gather the troops

Naruto waited at the station for the others to arrive. He had arrived in Atlas about an hour ago and was waiting for the rest of his team.

His remaining team.

He clenched his fists nearly as he thought about the call. These bastards, whoever they were attacked and captured his partner. This would not stand. He would make sure they paid dearly for their actions.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around expecting to see Percy or Roxas calling him.

He got someone totally different.

"Jaune?!" Naruto asked in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm with my family," Jaune explained. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at Beacon,"

Naruto got ready to explain but hesitated. He didn't want to bring more people into this mess. Especially his friends.

"Naruto talk to me," Jaune said as he put a hand on his fellow captain's shoulder.

Naruto looked away from him.

"Naruto if you need help then tell me," Jaune urged. "What are friends for right,"

Naruto still looked hesitant but finally he relented. He told Jaune everything. About the call and Cabooses situation.

"Then we'll get him back," Jaune said simply. "And I understand why you were hesitant about telling others," Jaune continued. "So We'll keep this between the two of us,"

"The four of us,"

Jaune and Naruto turned to see that Percy and Roxas had arrived.

Naruto nodded at the two of them.

"Alright what's are first move?" Roxas asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his companions with conviction.

"First we find Grif,"

Line Break

"No sign of him sir," A soldier said to the leader.

The leader growled in frustration. They had been following the trail of the escapee for almost a day now. They had managed to get one and transport him while he and a small squad stayed behind to find the other one.

The leader was hoping he would lead them back to the others.

"We'll move to the next building," The leader ordered. "He couldn't have gotten far,"

"Sir!" The subordinate said as he slapped the back of his neck feeling a bug land on him. He then made his way to the exit of the warehouse and telling the rest of the squad the leaders orders.

The leader looked around the area one last time with narrowed eyes. Then he turned and followed the direction his subordinate and ran off in.

All, was silent in the warehouse.

"I think we're safe," Theta said in a low voice as he appeared.

Grif took a few breaths.

"You and I have a very different definition on that word," Grif growled. "Scan the warehouse,"

Theta flashed for a few seconds.

"No one else is here," Theta said.

"Good," Grif said. "Now I can take a nap in peace,"

"Grif!" Theta nearly shouted.

"What I'm tired," Grif defended.

"Your always tired," Theta countered.

"Unless I'm hungry," Grif defended.

"No, even then," Theta huffed out.

"Whatever," Grif muttered. "Did it land?"

"The tracking device is on the soldier and working,"

"Good," Grif said seriously. "Contact Carolina,"

Theta nodded and made the call.

"Grif I swear if your calling about wanting to give up-" A female voice on the other line began.

"I found him," Grif said cutting her off.

"Really? Where was he!?" Carolina asked.

"That doesn't matter right now," Grif said. Truth be told he didn't want to tell Carolina where Caboose and Church had been. Given the situation he doubted she would let them go back to Beacon. So for now he would stay quiet about it. "He was taken,"

"What?!" Carolina shouted.

" _They_ found us," Grif said.

"...Shit," Carolina said in a calm voice.

"I put a tracker on one of the soldiers," Grif said. "Once I get the quadrants to the base, I'll send them to you.

"Ok, keep me posted, and Grif…" Carolina said. "Stay safe,"

"Sounds like too much work," Grif groaned out.

Carolina chuckled before ending the communication.

Line Break

As soon as the transmission ended Carolina's face hardened.

"So Carolina what did Grif say," Someone asked. She turned around to face her two companions.

"Caboose was taken," Carolina said.

"What?!" The same voice cried.

"OH NO!" Another voice said.

"Don't worry Grif is tracking them and he'll send me the location of their base,"

"Are you sure we can trust Grif," The first voice asked. "You know how he gets,"

"When it comes to this yes," Carolina said. "Send a message to the others, tell them to hunker down where they are and stay low, until I contact them,"

"Why," The first voice asked. "Why don't we just raid the bastards and get him back,"

"Because it's less risky that way," Carolina said. "A small rescue team is all we need so it'll just be us and Grif," Carolina explained before a dark look came across her face. "Plus most likely their location is Atlas,"

"Oh," The first voice said. "Shit,"

"Let's hope the general hasn't gotten word of this yet," The second voice said.

Line Break

"General, Ms. Schnee is here to see you,"

"Thank you Doyle," A burly man in a white suit said. A moment later a woman who looked a lot like Weiss but slightly older walked in. "Winter, what can I do for you?"

"Sir we have a situation," Winter said with urgency in her voice.

"What seems to be the problem," He asked seriously. It was rare for Winter to look to concerned. Whatever the issue was must have been serious.

Winter opened her scroll and sent something to his scroll.

"17 hours ago a street camera caught this," She said. On the screen was a video of two teenagers walking into an abandoned warehouse their faces were covered so the camera couldn't get a good look at their faces. Winter began to fast forward a bit. She played at regular speed when one of the windows busted out and someone on orang armor jumped out of it.

"Winter I don't-" The general began.

"Just wait sir,"

Orange figure looked to their shoulder and Winter paused the video. She began enhancing the video to the boy's shoulder. What the general saw made his eyes narrow.

"Theta," He said darkly. "So we finally have a lead on them,"

"Not exactly sir," Winter explained. "This was the only footage we managed to get of them. "We have no idea who they engaged in the warehouse,"

"One of our officers maybe," Doyle supplied helpfully.

"If so no one has spoken up,"

"Assuming they can," The general said. "Doyle get Kimball and the two of you look through the time stamps of all officers in a five-mile radius of that warehouse. Find out if any officer didn't report in or why they haven't yet,"

"Sir," Doyle said before exiting the room.

"And me sir," Winter asked.

"For now just be on standby," The general said.

"Sir," Winter saluted before getting reay to walk out. Only to get his by the door that Doyle opened.

"Before I forg-Winter what happened are you alright?" Doyle asked noticing her holding her face.

She sent Doyle a death glare with a tic mark before pushing past him.

'Still clumsy as ever I see," She thought aggregately.

The general chuckled before turning his attention back to Doyle. "What is it Doyle?"

"Ah right your 3:00 is here," He said.

"Ah send him in,"

A moment later a boy no older than 18 walked in. His hair was tied into a ponytail and his eyes were-

"Thank you for seeing me general," The young man said.

"It's not problem," The general said. "What can I help you with,"

"Well as much as I appreciate the hospitality you have shown me since I got here I fear it might be time to return home," The boy said.

"That's too bad," The general said. "But I suppose that can be expected but if you would be willing to wait a couple of days then I can get right on it,"

"If I may ask why would it take a couple of days," The boy asked.

"Well for one I'm dealing with a bit of an emergency and allowing any ship to leave could prove disastrous," The general explained. "And the other reason being my…understandable skepticism on where it is your wishing me to send you,"

"Understandable sir," The boy said. "Very well I can wait a couple of days," The boy agreed. "Have a nice day General Ironwood," The boy said before walking out of the office.

Line Break

"Damnit," Grif cursed as he ran.

"Why did you have to sneeze," Theta moaned in Grif ear.

"Shut up and look for escape routes," Grif said as he turned to see the squad following close behind him.

"And of course you just _had_ to drop your weapon," Theta cried.

"Theta escape route!" Grif shouted.

"Ok go to warehouse 15," Theta said. "You should be able to lose them in there," He explained.

"Alright where is that?" Grif asked.

"Straight ahead,"

Looking up Grif saw the warehouse was open but the inside was dark due to the angle of the sun. Perfect.

Or at least he would have thought so had he not been flanked from either side cutting him off.

"Crap I didn't see them turn," Grif thought.

He stopped in his tracks as he looked around. There were five of them in total. And he was completely surrounded except for the door into the warehouse.

He was going to have to try and make a break for it.

The five soldiers aimed their guns at Grif.

"Don't move," One of them said. "So much as twitch and we take you out,"

"Are you sure about that," Grif said cockily. "I'm pretty sure you need all of us alive,"

"Don't exaggerate your importance," The leader snorted. "We know _you_ are more expendable than the others,"

Grif narrowed his eyes but his smirk never left.

"You sure you can risk that,"

"We will if we have too," The leader countered and the soldiers cocked their guns to show they meant business.

"Let's not give you the chance," A voice said.

Suddenly one of the soldiers felt a hand on their shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Naruto as he thrusted his fist forward. The soldier went flying. That's when the others made their move.

"Fire," The captain shouted and the soldiers began opening fire on Grif but Jaune managed to jump in front of him in time. He activated his shield and protected him and Grif from the hail of bullets. He didn't need to wait long.

Percy through a water dust crystal at one of the soldiers and it exploded knocking them back. Roxas snuck behind one and swept him from under his feet. He then kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Taking his chance Jaune charged forward and rammed his shield into one of the soldiers and pushed against a crate. Before the soldier could think Jaune hit him with the end of his sword knocking him out.

Grif immediately went for the captain and put him in a sleeper hold. He was out in seconds.

"Well that was disappointing," Naruto grunted out.

"We need to go," Grif said. "There are more around,"

As if on cue one of them showed up.

"Over here!" He shouted and the distinction of _a lot_ of footsteps approaching could be heard.

"P!" Naruto ordered.

"On it!" Percy said and ripped one of the belts with the pouch off and through it in the air. A moment later the water Dust inside the pouches exploded creating a wave of water to rush in all directions.

The guards backed up to avoid it as it passed them. They looked back to see that they had vanished.

Line Break

"Where are we heading?!" Grif asked as they ran.

"Doesn't matter just run!" Naruto shouted.

"Why are you all here?!" Grif asked.

"We know about Caboose being taken!" Roxas answered.

"What?! How?!"

"Explain later!" Roxas said. A second later they found themselves out of the warehouse district and on a main street. Naruto could here the footsteps of some of the men as they were heading towards he main street.

"We need to find a place to hide,"

"In there," Jaune said pointing to a building before running towards it. Not asking questions the others followed him.

They entered the building and took in their surroundings.

"Is this a bar?" Roxas asked.

The lights were dim and the bar was on the right side of building. Across from the door they entered was a stage. The rest of the place was filled with tables full of gruff looking men and women of all ages.

"Really Jaune," Naruto said. "This is the place you choose,"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that someone running for their life was allowed to have standards about hiding places," Jaune drawled his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Um guys?" Percy said.

"is that complaining I here," NAruot asked. "You willingly signed off on this dangerous situation,"

"Guy," Percy tried again.

"Me! You're the one complaining about a hiding place,"

"GUYS!" Percy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Jaune shouted. Percy pointed at the stage adnt eh others followed his line of sight. What they saw made their eyes widen.

"Weiss?" Roxas asked in shock.

Indeed Weiss was on the stage on a robe as she approached the microphone. She seemed to be taking a few breaths. Then she opened her mouth.

 _Everybody's got a thing_

Weiss began to sing and slowly everybody turned to look at her.

 _But some don't know how to handle it_

Naruto and the others eyes widened as they realized what was happening. Naruto pulled out his scroll quickly.

 _Always reaching out in vain_

Weiss continued singing as she smiled with her eyes closed. She snuck a look at the pianist who winked at her as he began playing.

 _Just taking the things not worth having but_

Percy looked over at Naruto.

"Are you recording?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Because no one will believe us otherwise,"

"I think this will make Jaune like her more," Roxas muttered.

"It has," Jaune said dreamily.

"That answers that," Grif commented as he looked at the stage

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

Weiss sang softly into the mic as the spotlight shined on her.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

She opened her eyes and looked down at the crowd and shook her head.

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

The four boys stood in the back rooted where they stood.

 _When you check it out, oh_

Weiss opened her arms out before bringing them back to her chest. The spotlight slowly faded incasing the stage in darkness.

Suddenly in brightened up and the whole stage could be seen. What the boys saw shocked them. Weiss had taken off the robe she had been wearing to reveal a dress…a very tasteful dress. It was modest and not revealing but you couldn't help _but_ stare at her.

 _They say your style of life's a drag_

Weiss sang as she slumped her shoulder and pretended to look sad.

 _And that you must go other places_

She pointed her finger around as if to show her point to move on.

 _Just don't you feel too bad_

She waved her hands lightly in reassurance as she sang.

 _When you get fooled by smiling faces_

Weiss waved her hand across her face to show a different smile that was clearly fake.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

Weiss spread her arms out a she sang into the mic.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

She received woof whistles and cheers throughout the crowd.

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

Grif lazily grabbed Jaune as the knight looked ready to attack the men whistling.

 _When you check it out_

Weiss began to shake to roll her shoulders one by one and sway in place as she sang.

 _When you get it off your trip_

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted as Weiss continued singing.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_

Weiss pointed at the band as they began to really play.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_

She did a spin making her skirt flirter up but not too high as she sang.

 _Come on!_

She nodded her head as if telling the crowd to follow her.

 _Everybody needs a change_

Weiss pointed to the entire crowd as she sang.

 _A chance to check out the new_

She pointed towards the door as if to show that there was something new to look at.

 _But you're the only one to sees_

She began pointing and waving her finger before pointing to her eye as she sang.

 _The changes you take yourself through_

Weiss began bent slightly as she closed her eyes as she shook her head as she sang.

 _Oh, oh,_

Weiss continued to sing as she removed the mic from the stand.

 _oh, oh, oh,_

Weiss moved her free hand around and reached for her hair suddenly. Then without notice she ripped the band in her ponytail out letting her hair down. The boy's draw dropped at the display.

 _Oh oh,_

Weiss shook her hair as she held her hands out and sang into the mic.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

All around the bar the glasses of all shapes and sizes broke. A crack appeared in Naruto's scroll as he recorded.

'How is that even possible!" He thought. 'This is a hologram!'

Suddenly the glass to the window broke and everyone stopped to look at it. All was silent.

"WHOO!" Percy shouted and the crowd began cheering. Weiss gave a sheepish smile and shrug before she began singing once again.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, (thing)_

She began singing again but this time the crowd was singing along with her.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, (thing)_

While Naruto was filming he shook his head from side to side.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, (thing)_

Roxas and the others did the same as Naruto but they slid from side to side as they sang along

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, (thing)_

The band began to really play on the last one to stand out.

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

Jaune and Percy started clapping to the beat.

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

Slowly the entire room bar began clapping and singing along as well.

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

Weiss began walking around the stage as she looked on at the crowd encouraging them to clap and sing along.

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

The crowd was more than eager to comply. Roxas grabbed Jaune as he fell over with hearts in his eyes.

 _pa-pa-pa_

Weiss did one more spin as they clapped.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

Weiss continued singing when suddenly everything flashed white.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

When the flash ended it showed a younger Weiss as she is playing with two other kids that looked like her.

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

She turned around to see a woman looking on fondly.

 _When you check it out_

Weiss runs up to the woman who picks her up and sits her in her lap.

 _When you get it off your trip_

Weiss looks up at the woman and gives an innocent smile.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_

The woman looks down and pokes her nose lightly causing Weiss to giggle.

She ignores the daze in the woman's eyes.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

It changes to Weiss a little older as she stands next to the woman watching her older sister looking back at them before leaving the house.

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

Weiss looked up to the woman who had nothing but a smile on her face as her sister left.

 _When you check it out_

Weiss takes the woman's hand as they watch her sister leave.

She ignores the red stain on the dress and the slight wobble does as she steadies herself.

 _Oh don't you worry_

It showed Weiss as she was leaving her house and about the head to start her new life at Beacon.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

She turned around to see the woman looking and smiling at her like she had when her older sister had left.

 _'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

Without hesitation Weiss ran back and gave the woman a loving hug that the woman returns.

She ignores the smell of alcohol on her breath.

Suddenly the scene began to fade.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH_

It faded back to show Weiss's face as she sang and a single tear left her eye.

 _Oh don't you worry 'bout a THIIIIIIIINNINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

Weiss sang her heart out on the last line while the crowd cheered. Then she slumped and the the lights went out. The crowd went wild as she ended the song. Weiss took in a few deep breaths before taking a bow as the light came back on.

Ah this was bliss.

Of course she could never show her friends. She'd never hear the end of it. It was a good thing none of them were here. Weiss stood up from her bow.

And came face to face with Naruto, Percy, Roxas, Jaune, and Grif who had stampeded their way to the front.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted. "Encore Encore Encore!"

"Encore Encore Encore!" The others joined.

Weiss slowly turned to dust at the horror of the situation.

Line Break

"My snow angel can sing," Jaune said dreamily.

"I honestly don't care," Grif muttered.

"Then why are you crying," Roxas asked.

"Shut up!"

"Take that you fuckers!" Naruto shouted to the security guards. "We _do know_ her personally,"

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Weiss commanded. "Why the _hell_ are you all here!" SH ethen looked at the group in front of her. "And where is that buffoon Caboose,"

Instantly there was a tension in the air. Weiss noticed that the humor in their eyes left.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss," Percy spoke up. "You should listen to this,"

"Percy," Naruto warned.

"She may be able to help," Percy insisted. "Her family has a lot of pull in the Atlas military and around here,"

Naruto was reluctant but he knew Percy had a point. He merely nodded his head for Percy to continue.

"What am I listening too," Weiss asked. Percy opened his scroll and played the recording.

Weiss listened intently and felt her heart drop when she heard the blue one had been captured. When the transmission she looked up at Percy who had this simmering look on his face.

"What can you tell me about the men who attacked you," Weiss asked looking at Grif.

These people took one of her friends. They would pay.

"Merc's most likely," Grif said. "They didn't wear in patch for platoons,"

"So it's not the government we're up against," Roxas said.

"Yes but since they don't belong to a known platoon we don't know their capabilities or how many there are," Weiss explained. "We're going in blind,"

"Maybe we should contact the Atlas military," Jaune suggested.

"NO!" The members of team UMPR and Grif shouted as one throwing Weiss and Jaune off.

"Look it's hard to explain but we can't involve them," Percy tried to explain. "Just trust that we have a reason so it's just the 6 of us,"

"What if we contact the others,"

"No, it's better if we keep this small," Naruto explained. "The objective is to get Caboose and get out,"

The others nodded in agreement. That was the only objective.

"But," Naruto said catching their attention. "If we so happen to _fuck_ the place up on our way in and out so be it,"

Line Break

"So will you tell us what we want to know,"

"Yeah how about fuck off," Church snarled.

"I wasn't talking to you Epsilon," The voice sighed.

"Who's Epsilon," Caboose asked.

"I don't know Caboose," Church said. "But is sounds like whoever their looking for is playing hide and seek,"

"Oh I'm really god at that game," Caboose said excitedly. "Though I lost this round,"

"Better luck next time buddy," Church said simply. "Besides they cheated,"

"Ah that's no fun!" Caboose complained.

"Is this a game to you?" The man asked.

"Oh no he's being dead serious," Church said with humor in his voice. "He hates losing at hide and seek,"

"As much as I enjoy these games I'm afraid I don't have time for them," The man continued calmly. "So I will give you 24 hours to think about how you want this to go,"

"And if we don't choose what you like,"

"Then my friends will get it out of you," The man said calmly and walked out of the room leaving Church and Caboose in the darkness.

 **AND DONE! Sorry for the long wait. This particular month has been hard on me. Death in the family among other things. But don't worry I haven't given up on my stories. Never will. But I should be honest. You will see a delay in this stories updates just because I want to give my other stories as much attention as this one. Though you won't have to wait as long like you did for this chapter.**

 **Now as you can tell there was a lack of opening and ending like I said there would be. To put it simple a few people made good points about the number of songs in here. So for every character song I put in I will not do the opening and ending for that chapter and vice versa. As for the version I used the Tori Kelley one. The movie version for the first verse and chorus and then the soundtrack for the rest though it sounds the same so… Poor Jaune has just fallen harder for her. And most likely this will be the last song for a while.**

 **And we get a little look at Weiss home life as well if you looked at the song. I'm sure that'll be important later hint hint**

 **And now we have to more companions in the hunt for Caboose and What could the man in the shadows be looking for. Who's the boy the general was talking too. (If you figure it out don't put it in a review just PM instead. Don't want to spoil it for others.)**

 **Now this chapter was a bit shorter than normal but that was honestly only because it would have been too long. I still have more to write for the next chapter but this was a good spot to stop the chapter.**

 **Now on to questions**

 **Maelstrom Petals-Naturist semblance? Please elaborate I'm confused by what you mean when you say naturist**

 **Rebounder1904- I hope this chapter answered that question.**

 **BalancedHex1232-Thank you I love that I managed to make someone like you actually try to speak. As some one who was once like that I feel ya and I promise for this arc I wont disappoint.**

 **keno2013 thank you for your support and being annoyingly persistent to get me to finish this chapter. it probably** **would have taken longer** **if you hadn't** **so thanks for pushing me back on the wagon.**

 **Well that's all for now. Please don't be mad about it being shorter than usual. I promise these are one of those rare cases and trust me the next few chapter are about to be epic.**

 **And next chapter we get a new opening and ending hope your looking forward to it.**

 **Well that's all for now until next time. If you know about my other stories than expect an update from one of them soon.**

 **Well then…READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**


	19. Knock knock

Two men in black armored suits (Just imagine the suits the lackeys wore in RVB except with goggles covering their eyes…which now that I think about it might have happened a few times) were walking around a building. It was late at night and not a sound could be heard.

"Looks all clear over here," One of the two men said.

"Oh really you think," The other one mocked.

"Hey don't be a dick," The first soldier retorted.

"Well don't say stupid shit,"

"I'm just trying to make conversation you ass," The man grumbled.

"Well next time think of less dumb way to do it," The second one chastised.

"Whatever just call it in,"

The second soldier rolled his eyes and got ready to call it in when something caught the corner of his eye. A person.

"Hey!" He shouted aiming his weapon at the approaching figure. The other soldier noticing the change in demeanor had his weapon pointed in the same direction a moment later. "Not another step!"

"Take it easy guys," The approaching man said. When he got close enough it was revealed to be a man in a similar suit as theirs. "I'm with the recovery team,"

"Where's the rest of your team," The first questioned. "You guys haven't reported in,"

"Yeah no shit," The soldier snorted. "That orange wearing bastard took out our coms so we couldn't call for backup," The soldier explained. I was ordered to sneak back here to request more along with backup,"

The two soldiers lowered their weapons. "Alright come on we'll walk with you,"

Slowly the three made their way back to the entrance.

"So how come you guys haven't caught this guy," The first soldier asked.

"Well it's not like he hasn't been hiding out for year," The third one said. "Oh wait," He said in mock surprise.

"Every bodies a dick today," The first one said while the second soldier chuckled.

"We have him trapped in the docks but he's he's better at guerilla war tactics,"

"Make sense," The second one said. "With how long he's been on the run with the others it be a bigger surprise if he wasn't,"

"Yeah," The returning soldier said. "There are times when I wish one of the more trained soldiers were here,"

"Yeah but their all away on missions," The first one said.

"Don't remind me," The third one grumbled.

"Well at least we got the blue one," The second one said. "I understand he was a bigger priority then most of them,"

"Yeah," The third one said. "Have they transferred him yet?"

"Nah," The second one said. "He's on the fourth sub level in the lab I hear,"

"Yeah some big wig is apparently here to see him," The first one continued. "Plus I hear a couple of the elite soldiers are coming down,"

"I thought they were away on mission," The second one asked.

"Well this is apparently a bigger priority,"

"Ah makes sense," The third one said. "How long do you think until they get here,"

"Well the call hasn't been made I don't think and it just depends on who they call," The second one said. "Though I'd say three hours at the least,"

"Oh that's more than enough time," The third one said.

"To what?"

"The completely destroy this place,"

"Oh," The first one said.

…

…

…

Wait?

It happened before they could react. The third soldier punched the second one in the sternum twice. He was out cold before the pain kicked in. A second later he had the first soldier in a sleeper hold. He was out seconds later.

He reached to touch something on his helmet.

"Area secure," The soldier said.

 **UMPR**

"Same here Naruto," Roxas said into the com as he stood next to who was putting one of the unconscious soldiers armor on.

 **UMPR**

"Good on this side," Percy said into the com as he stood with Weiss and Grif who were in disguise. Grif didn't change armor just simply the color. Oh how he loved that function in the armor.

 **UMPR**

"Ok so they sent a request in for some heavy backup,"

"How long do we have?" Grif asked as his voice came over the com.

"Three hours is the minimum but the request hasn't been sent just yet,"

"That's good so we may have more time,"

"Alright everybody remember their roles?" Naruto asked.

"We protect Grif while he uses Theta to extracts information from their database," Weiss answered.

"And me and Roxas are the covert team whose sole purpose is to find Caboose who's on the fourth sublevel,"

"And you'll both be covered by me who's going to create a distraction," Naruto said. "Making your jobs easier,"

"So how exactly are you going to get an entire facilities attention.

"Easy," Naruto said with a smile.

 **UMPR**

Soldiers were moving around a large are waiting for their next mission. Just another boring day.

 **BANG**

…Or not…

The soldiers turned to see the doors to the entrance had been broken down. When the smoke cleared it showed Naruto still in the full disguise holding…a broadsword?! (Phantasy Star gunblade does not matter which one except its big… like samehada big and rectangular)

"I'm gonna knock," Naruto said with a crazy grin under his face mask.

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

Team camera moves to look at Roxas than Percy then Naruto. Caboose is the last one but it stops on him as it zooms on his face.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

Team RWBY appear on the screen along with JNPR as they smile at the screen.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to another office with a muscular man in a white military suit surrounded by his own staff including a woman who looks like an older Weiss.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Chuch is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is a hologram that appears to be on fire.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is shown being held in capsule in a room he slams on the capsule to get out but it won't budge.

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team UMPR minus caboose is shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

Percy is standing behind Weiss and lifting a staff straight up before stabbing it down into a Glyph Weiss created causing pillars of Water rise in front of them as they slowly turn into ice. The pillars destroy approaching Atlesian knights.

 _ga kousa shi te_

Someone in pink armor charges forward and begins gunning down any robots that weren't destroyed. He hops out of the way as Grif Slams his axe into one of the knight's head. He shoots off a grenade destroying the other robots in an explosion.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Penny attacks a disguised Roxas with her swords who manages to to repel each sword. The two clash before stepping away from each other two avoid beig slashed by a third attacker in greenish blue armor. The three charge at each other.

 _doko made mo tsukinukeru_

Jaune ducks as a strange beast passes over him. He blocks as the beast comes back for a second attack and stabs forward with his sword. The creature defends with its sharp claws and the two fight. The beast roars and Jaune cries comically as he attempts another thrust forward.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

A woman with snow hair wielding two swords blocks and repels bullets being shot at her by someone in similar armor to the person who attacked Penny and Roxas. The woman with white hair begins attacking but the armored person manages to parry her with their dual wield guns. The two clash before lifting their respective weapons to each other's faces.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

Naruto and a man with brown hair thrusts their fists towards each other before colliding in a shockwave.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the screen goes black.

(Opening end)

"Somebody take this guy out!" A soldier shouted.

 **BANG!**

A group of soldiers went flying.

"How!" Another one countered. "He's all over the place!"

"That all you got!" The soldiers looked up to see a disguised Naruto in the air with the sword over his head. He swung the sword downward as he headed towards the ground creating a shockwave. The soldiers began running towards him to attack but he was ready. He began spinning around at a highspeed swinging the sword. Then jumped in the air and brought the sword down for another slam. He brought it down creating another shockwave sending the soldiers near them flying back. (If you've ever played ninja gaiden 2 imagine enma's fang super move.)

Before they could recuperate Naruto charged forward and swung the sword in a wide arc taking 4 soldiers with it.

"We need backup up here now!" A soldier said into a mic. "Send everybody you can!"

'All according to plan,' Naruto thought.

Gain the attention of the entire base. Have them focus on him. It makes the others jobs easier.

And of course the most important part of the plan.

Flashback

 _"_ _Don't use your weapon," Grif said._

 _"_ _What why?" Naruto asked._

 _"_ _This is a highly funded secret organization that is out to find us," Grif explained. "And it's best that it stays on us. We're in hiding you guys aren't,"_

 _Roxas nodded. "That way they can't come after us,"_

 _"_ _Exactly and at the end of this Caboose is going back with you guys," Grif said._

Flashback end

"2," Naruto whispered. Underneath the helmet Narutos' hair became slightly redder. For the sake of the mission he was limiting his choice of numbers to 1 and 2.

If he revealed too much they could find him. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed in not getting to use his fists. Oh well not like any of these guys could fight him.

"Tell me we have something to fight him!"

"I brought just the thing,"

The soldiers and Naruto turned to see a bulky soldier with a pack on his back. Covering his arms where a metal and energy could be seen pulsating through the fists.

'Oh come on!' Naruto cried inwardly. 'So unfair,'

 **UMPR**

 **BOOM!**

"Glad to know he's taking his job seriously," Weiss muttered under her mask.

"How much farther," Percy asked as they ran through the halls.

"Not much farther," Theta explained. "It'll be at the end of the corridor on the left,"

"Lets make a break for it," Grif suggested. "I just want to get this done so I can take a nap,"

"You took a nap before we left," Weiss hissed.

"Yeah that's my first morning nap," Grif explained. "My second morning nap is soon,"

"And then what," Percy asked.

"Then breakfast," Grif said seriously. "Followed by my third morning nap,"

"You sleep too much," Weiss scowled.

"Whatever," Grif muttered.

"We're here," Theta said as they stopped in front of a door. He disappeared for a moment and suddenly the lock on the door was open.

"Alright lets get to work," Grif said popping his fingers.

 **UMPR**

Roxas and Jaune were staying hidden.

"How much longer," Roxas whispered into is com.

"Not much," Percy answered. "Theta's should be sending you a map any second,"

Sure enough Roxas's scroll beeped a few seconds later. He opened the picture he was sent and It showed a map and exactly where they needed to go.

The two began to follow the map and ran towards their destination.

"Looks like there are some stairs on at the corner," Roxas said.

"Why not the elevator?" Jaune asked.

"Too risky," Roxas said. "They have cameras,"

Jaune looked at him weirdly. "We're in disguise," He said

Roxas stopped in mid run.

"Oh right," Roxas said with an embarrassed look.

"Hey where are you-gah!" A soldier grunted as something got thrown at him. Before it hit the floor it was snatched by Roxas as he and Jaune ran passed his unconscious body.

There, that should make up for that blunder. Of not it severed as a way to release stress.

"You're really good with those," Jaune said.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a faraway look. It his hands were a pair of circular chakrams. It concerned him that he was so good with them.

Because as far as he could remember he had never used one.

So where did he learn.

 **UMPR**

"Sir we have a situation," A soldier said as he walked into an office. The man at the desk looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone," Has infiltrated the base. "We're keeping him from getting farther into the base but he's rampaging like crazy,"

"He?" The man questioned. "There's only one,"

"Yes sir take a look at the cameras,"

The man turned to his computer and typed a few things in. A moment later it showed a single man wearing his men's uniform fighting against a soldier with one of the experimental weapons his scientists were working on. While at the same time holding off any s other soldiers coming at him from the side with a large gunblade.

Well then.

"And he's the only one?" The man asked the soldier.

"Yes sir,"

The man began to think critically.

Why today? Why attack here in the first place? There was nothing of value held here ever except a few weapons occasionally. This was more of a pit stop base then anything. Hell the only reason he was here was because of…

The man began to smile.

"I see they made some new friends," The man said.

"Sir?"

"I want you to increase security where the weapon is," The man said. "And send some drones to where we keep our data files stored," He ordered.

"Yes sir," The soldier said.

"Oh," the man continued as he began walking towards the soldier. "And release the experiment in room 205,"

That made the soldier look at him in horror.

"Sir are you sure?" He asked. "That thing-"

"-Has one more use before its scrapped," He interrupted.

"Sir where are you going,"

"I'm going to see the weapon of course," He said. "I have one more card to play,"

 **UMPR**

"Sir!" Winter said as she stormed into the general's office. Inside the office the general was talking to the teen from the other day.

"Winter?" Ironwood reprimanded. "You know not to interrupt when I'm in a meeting,"

"I'm sorry sir but it couldn't wait," She said as she opened her scroll. She pulled up a video and began playing it.

Ironwood looked to see an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Atlas in the video. He kept staring but nothing was happening. He was about to ask what he was supposed to be looking at when he saw a man in a strange uniform walk to the doors with a weapon. He was surprised when the person destroyed the front doors. When the person was entered the building the only thing that could be seen was lights and dust flying in the air.

Winter began fast forwarding the video to show the same guy get blown though the front wall.

And out came a plethora of soldiers in the same outfit as the guy with the sword. And leading them was a large man wearing some kind of armor on his arms connected to his back. Ironwood noticed that other than him all of the other soldiers seemed to either be holding a part of their body that was bruised or hesitating in charging at the look alike.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"This man seems to be making a fool of your soldiers," The other man in the room said. It wasn't condescending or mocking, it was just what was happening.

"Those aren't my men," Ironwood answered.

"Oh," The man said understanding.

There was a hidden military force in his kingdom. That would not due.

"Winter take a couple platoons and a batch of the new AK-200's" He ordered suddenly his scroll beeped. He opened it to see a single message.

He read it and nodded.

"Sir," The brown haired man said gaining his attention. "If it's ok I would like to assist you in this," The man explained. "You've assisted me so much since I got here and I would like to return the favor,"

"That's thoughtful but I can't let you,"

"Sir if I may," Winter said. "I sparred with him and he's guarantee he is very capable,"

Ironwood frowned. He was against the idea but he didn't want Winter to go in without any real backup. He trusted his soldiers but…

"Fine but you listen to Winter,"

"Of course," He answered

"And Winter," Ironwood said as he looked at her. "I need you to pick one more person up,"

"Who sir,"

Ironwood smirked.

 **UMPR**

"Well, shit," Grif growled.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Their sending a group of drones at us," Grif said. "Looks like AK130's, and a lot of them,"

"We'll handle them," Percy said as he and Weiss pulled out their weapons of choice. Percy pulled out a long chain whip with a straight blade at the end. And on his left hand was a bulky metallic gauntlet. He wrapped the chain around his right arm and held the dagger in a reverse grip as he got ready to fight.

Weiss was using a pair of sai coated in ice dust and the handles were filled with more so she could use it.

"You're only going to use that?" Weiss asked. "What about the other thing you got,"

Percy narrowed his eyes as the AK-130's turned the corner and headed towards them.

"Only if I have to," Percy said. The bots stopped in front of the two of them.

" **Identify yourselves?"** The robot that stepped up ordered.

"We're new," Percy said lying through his teeth. "We were ordered to guard this area,"

" **looking through files there have been no new recruits brought here in 3 months,"** The robot said. Suddenly all of the robots arms became revolving machine guns and were pointed at Weiss and Percy. " **Surrender and be eliminated,** " The head bot commanded.

Weiss and Percy looked at each other in confusion.

"Isn't it Surrender _or_ be eliminated," Weiss asked.

" **I am perfectly aware of what I said** ," The head bot said. Then their guns began spinning.

(Dimension W opening begins playing)

Percy sent the dagger forward and it pierced the chest of one of the AK-130's. He pulled the chain dragging the robot with it. He lifted his armored fist and held the bout in front of him and Weiss as they opened fire. The bot took the bullets and was reduced to scrap when they stopped firing. Then the two of them acted.

Percy sent the dagger out once again and wrapped it around one of the 130's neck. He pulled and the head was ripped off. Without hesitation he ran forward and grabbed the head. He stabbed the dagger into it and began spinning it around knocking the bot's heads near him.

One came behind him to stab him but he was stopped when two sai's appeared in his chest and he started freezing over. A moment later the sai's ripped his body apart and he shattered into pieces of ice. She turned around and stabbed another one through the head before it could react.

The two began to work in tandem as they cut and slashed through the knights. Weiss would get in close and stab and cut the knights and Percy would send the knife out taking any that she didn't see coming at her.

Suddenly Percy leapt into the air and threw the knife at another bot and pulled in bring it to him. When it was near he lifted his armored fist and slammed down destroying the knight in one hit. Then he activated a feature in the gauntlet and sucking up the scrap pieces into the gauntlet. When he heard a ding he smirked.

"Move!" He commanded and Weiss immediately leapt out of the way. He held the gauntlet up and the remaining AK-130's looked at him. Then the gauntlets second feature activated. All the scrap tit had picked up was shot out like a gatling gun.

The knights didn't stand a chance.

When the dust settled the remaining robots were in a giant heap completely destroyed. Percy began sucking up another set of scrap to prepare if there were more knights.

"I am so recommending this feature to Naruto," Percy said with a smile.

"Please don't," Weiss groaned.

Percy got ready to retort but stopped as he looked ahead.

"Um Grif," Percy called. "How much longer will you be,"

"Not much," Grif answered. "Why?"

"We might need your help," Weiss muttered.

Standing in front of them was an army of AK-130's

" **Surrender and be eliminated,** "

 **UMPR**

"How much farther," Jaune asked as the two ran.

"We're about to leave the second sublevel and go to the third," Roxas said as they ran down the stairs. "After that it's the fourth and we should be there,"

"Good," Jaune said as they ran. "The sooner the bet- **AAAHHHHHH**!" **BANG**

It was lucky that Jaune had lagged behind a bit. A door was busted open and had hit the other side of the cooridor. And it just so happened that the door was between Roxas and Jaune. Jaune looked at Roxas and frantically motioned for him to continue.

Roxas hesitated for a moment but nodded in understanding. Jaune turned to the door to see some…thing had ripped through a door.

The creature was shorter then Jaune but it made that up in muscle. From the stance it was taking it semed able to stand on two legs but proffered four from the way its knees were bent. Like an ape. At the same time the way the claws it had were shown…they were way sharper than an ape or a monkey should have. It's tail was swishing around wildly and Jaune could have sworn he heard it…hissing?

" **eeeeeeeee!"** The creature shouted painfully as it began to glow red and electricity could be seen around it.

"Listen to me!" A voice said. And a soldier stepped out into the hall and kicked the creature getting it to move. Then he noticed Jaune. "Crap did that door hit you," The soldier asked.

Jaune silently shook his head.

"Good," Then he pressed a button and the creature screeched in pain again.

"Where are taking it?" Jaune asked.

"Nowhere," The soldier said. "I'm suppose too use it to block the stairs should someone try to go down them.

"Got it," Jaune answered. "Block them from getting to the prisoner?"

"Yep," The soldier said.

Shit.

Suddenly the creature began to make a barking sound. Like a dog.

A sudden thought hit Jaune on what it was.

Double shit.

The soldier looked at it strangely then back at Jaune with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"It only make that sound when it doesn't recognize a scent," The soldier answered. "And we made a point to have him memorize everyones scent here.

Triple shit.

Jaune didn't hesitate. He lunged forward to attack the man and subdue him. But the man leapt back.

He looked at the creature. Then back at Jaune. Even behind the mask jaune could see his evil smile.

"I think I just found my first intruder," He looked at the creature. "Kill him,"

Suddenly the creature began to transform. When it was done Jaune looked on in horror at what they had made.

It had the body of a gorilla, its claws as sharp as a lion, the eyes of an eagle. And something told Jaune those were only a few animals it had access too.

These sick bastards had created a chimera.

 **UMPR**

Naruto was getting real sick of this guy. The big guy that had shown up wasn't annoying. But at least he was doing his job right.

The guy had punched Naruto out of the building and followed him out. So did all of the other soldiers.

He couldn't stop now. The more that were out of the building the better. And as Naruto thought about it he had a lot more room to let lose.

"Let's do this," Naruto said to himself and he lunged forward. He whipped the sword around and hit a large group of the soldiers. He immediately jumped into the air as the big soldier tried to punch him. Naruto took aim with the sword and began firing shots off.

Heavy duty rounds. The soldiers were forced to take cover but the big one simply blocked with his armored fists. When he landed the soldiers charged him. It seems they realized that going at him one on one was a bad idea and decided to use their superior numbers against him.

They swarmed and swarmed but Naruto wasn't a push over. He fought valiantly and with never ending stamina. He could do this all day if he had too.

"Take this!" A deep voice shouted and Naruto turned just in time to block with his weapon.

His only real obstacle was this guy. Naruto backed up as the man got into a fighting stance and the two eyed each other. The other soldiers had formed a circle around the two as they stared each other down.

Then the two charged. Naruto went for a wide swing but the man guarded with his left arm and sent a right straight at Naruto. Naruto aimed the sword downward and pulled the trigger. The bullet round sent him and the sword flying back to avoid the punch. He flipped backward and when he landed jumped high into the air. The soldier looked up as he looked down at them. He held the gun behind him above his head and with both hand.

He was taking a page out of _her_ book.

He shot another round and was sent towards the ground as he began spinning in the air. As he got closer he began spinning faster and faster. (Like what Russel did when he was fighting Pyrrha.)

The man activated a button and the energy in his gloves began to glow bright. He braced himself and shot his fist forward. The two collided creating a shock wave. Naruto looked down at the man with narrowed eyes while the man just gave a cocky smirk.

Before Naruto could react he grabbed the sword and swung it along with Naruto who was forced to let go.

Naruto caught himself and looked up. The man had his weapon. Just great.

The man looked at the sword and tossed it backwards farther away from him.

"I admit you're pretty good," He said speaking up. "But you're dealing with professionals," He said. "Now are you going to surrender or am I going to have to force you to submit,"

"I think you know the answer," Naruto muttered. What was he gonna do?

He had no weapon and he wasn't allowed to use his own style.

Wait…

…

There was something he could do.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It's not that he was not allowed to use his fist. It just couldn't be his own.

So he would borrow one.

He took a stance.

The man looked at him curiously.

What was he doing?

 **UMPR**

"When we get there we're going to send the bots to deal with the commotion outside, along with _you,_ " Winter explained as he looked at her soldiers and the person Ironwood asked her to pick up. She pointed towards the man who had accompanied her. "You and will each take a squad and lead them inside to find what exactly is going on in that building, and its sublevels"

"Understood," The man said.

"Ma'am you might want to take a look at this," A soldier said as he opened the scroll on the large screen. It was a live feed of what was happening at the place. They all watched as the rogue fought against the group singlehandedly. They saw how the big one had taken his sword leaving him weaponless.

"What stance is that," The soldier asked allowed as they saw the rogue take a horse stance and held his arm at diagonal 180-degree angle. "It's strange,"

"No," The man said with wide eyes catching everyone's attention. "Not strange…familiar," He said with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean," Winter asked but he didn't answer. He just continued to look at the screen

 **UMPR**

"Alright you had your chance," The man said as he charged forward.

"You're in my range," Naruto whispered. And charged forward at a blinding speed. The man couldn't react in time. Naruto hit two points on his body and they went numb. "2 palms," He attacked two more spots and they went numb as well. "4 palms," More joints were hit and they seemed to be coming more often. "8 palms," The man realized that he was losing feeling in his body. "16 palms," Why the hell wasn't his aura protecting him? "32 palms," Shit!

Naruto looked up at him and his scared face. "8 trigrams 64 palms!" He shouted as he sent his palms to the man's chest. The man couldn't take it anymore. His body gave in on itself and he feel down. He couldn't move a muscle.

Naruto walked past him and grabbed his fallen weapon and looked at the surrounding soldiers.

"Now where were we?"

 **UMPR**

"Ma'am I request a small change in the plan," The man said as they watched the rogue grab his weapon and go on a rampage.

Winter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?"

 **UMPR**

Naruto swung the sword around hitting three soldiers. We saw one behind him and aimed the sword at him and took a shot sending him flying back.

"Can any of us stop him!" A soldier asked at they looked at him through the smoke.

"Impossible," Another answered. They looked at his sillehoute as Naruto held the sword over his shoulder. His eyes glowing red. "He's a monster,"

"And somehow he can make us stop moving," Another commented as they looked at him take out more of their comrades.

"How is he doing it,"

"He's blocking your aura,"

"Huh," The three soldiers turned to see a man standing between them. He swung his arms out in a wide arc knocking all three of them back. When he was done with that he leapt at Naruto. Naruto sensed him and blocked with his blade in time. The man flipped back and the two stared each other down. Then Naruto realized who he was looking at.

His eyes widened in shock. At who he was looking at.

"You know I was surprised when I saw the video footage," The man said. "it was a bit unrefined and rough in certain aspects but it was definetly the style of my family.

Naruto continued to stay silent but he was no longer in a fighting stance.

"And I was shocked because I thought I was the first one to arrive here," The man continued. "But looks like you were,"

It was impossible. He shouldn't be here.

"So I'll only ask once," The man said as he got into a stance. "Who are you,"

Naruto could only whisper a name.

"Neji,"

 **UMPR**

Roxas continued running down the hall of the third corridor. He was going to continue but was stopped once again by the ceiling caving in. He backed up and looked forward.

"I must ask you to surrender," A mysterious figure said.

With a very familiar voice.

"No way," Roxas said louder then he meant to. The figure heard what was said and misinterpreted.

"Very well that's your choice but I must warn you," The figure said as they made a pose.

"I'm combat ready!"

 **UMPR**

"This isn't good," Percy muttered as a new group of robots had swarmed into the hall. But these robots were different. They were a different color and sleeker.

" **Surrender or be forced to submit,"** One of them said.

"At least they give a choice," Grif muttered as he grabbed his weapon.

"Don't you need to stay with the system,"

"Oh no Theta does all the work," Grif answered. I just didn't feel like helping,"

"Fuck you," Percy said as he began attacking both types of robots as they came at him.

"Be careful these are the new AK-200's" Weiss said. "They haven't been revealed to the public yet,"

"Must be a test run," Percy said. Which could only mean one thing.

The Atlas military had arrived.

 **UMPR**

All around the base bullheads were dropping soldiers around the building and flying off.

Atlas soldiers were either surrounding or entering the building.

Coincidently no one notice the figures that entered the base through the roof.

 **UMPR**

"There's to many of them!" Percy shouted as he smashed through another 130.

"Oh really!" Grif shouted in sarcasm as he decapitated 4 bots with his axe.

"We can't keep this up!" Weiss shouted as she stabbed and froze robots left and right.

"What the hell do we do!?" Grif shouted.

"Not to worry help has arrived!"

"Wait what!" Percy shouted.

"Oh no," Grif muttered.

Suddenly a hail of bullets were rained down from above taking many of the robots down. And in front of them two figures landed in front of them.

"Oh Oum it is you," Grif groaned.

"What's the matter Grif," A female voice said. The woman was wearing a cyan blue armor and her helmet was different from Grifs and the man beside her. "Not happy to see us,"

"No I am not Carolina," Grif deadpanned as he tossed a grenade behind him destroying a group of knights. "Especially him," Grif said pointing to the other man.

The man was wearing armor just like Grifs but there was one major difference.

"Are you wearing pink armor?" Percy asked the man.

"It's lightish red!" The man claimed

 **UMPR**

"Fuck I can't believe I fell through a whole,"

Penny and Roxas turned to see someone land next to Penny.

"I only like going into tight holes bow chick wow wow,"

 **UMPR**

(Ending begin)

 _nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

(Ending end)

 **And there! All of the players are now on the field. I admit I might have rushed it a little bit but I'm satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Oh and do you recognize the opening and ending. hope you enjoyed them. So we come face to face with another Naruto character and now we meet some members of the RVB crew. And Winters somewhere in the building. Good thing Weiss is in disguise.**

 **So as you can guess next chapter is going to be action packed.I can honestly say it's going to be my favorite chapter. And what does the mysterious man have planned for Caboose and what does he want. And Jaune…will he be alright by himself. Who knows.**

 **Now to answer questions**

 **Rebounder1904-You'll see (evil smile)**

 **Maelstrom615** **-Maybe. I honestly haven't decided on that particular detail.**

 **Well that's all for now. If you're a fan of my other works then expect an update from Just Sing next.**

 **Well as always. READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**


	20. Who vs who

**3 days ago**

"Then we'll get him back," Jaune said simply. "And I understand why you were hesitant about telling others," Jaune continued. "So We'll keep this between the two of us,"

"The four of us,"

Jaune and Naruto turned to see that Percy and Roxas had arrived.

Naruto nodded at the two of them.

"Alright what's are first move?" Roxas asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his companions with conviction.

"First we find Grif,"

The others nodded and they began walking out of the station.

Little did they know that they were being followed.

 **UMPR**

"Do bop she doo," A man sang as he dodged to the left as a red blur passed him.

"Stay still!" The blur said revealing it to be Ruby as she flipped into the air as she began firing shots off at the man.

"Do bop she do," The man continued singing as he easily dodged the girl's shots.

"AAAHHHHHHH-oof," Roby wheezed out as the man stopped her with a well placed kick to the stomach.

"We'll take a five-minute break little rose," The man said before walking off. "Do bop she doo, man those kids knew how to have a good time,"

"Thanks uncle Qrow," Ruby said weakly. Then her scroll beeped. Slowly she reached for it and opened it.

"A message from Naruto?" She said allowed in surprise. "Wonder what it is?"

 **UMPR**

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

Team camera moves to look at Roxas than Percy then Naruto. Caboose is the last one but it stops on him as it zooms on his face.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

Team RWBY appear on the screen along with JNPR as they smile at the screen.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to another office with a muscular man in a white military suit surrounded by his own staff including a woman who looks like an older Weiss.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Chuch is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is a hologram that appears to be on fire.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is shown being held in capsule in a room he slams on the capsule to get out but it won't budge.

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team UMPR minus caboose is shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

Percy is standing behind Weiss and lifting up a sword before slamming it down into a glyph Glyph Weiss created causing pillars of Water rise in front of them as they slowly turn into ice. The pillars destroy approaching Atlesian knights.

 _ga kousa shi te_

Donut charges forward and begins gunning down any robots that weren't destroyed. He hops out of the way as Grif Slams his axe into one of the knight's head. He shoots off a grenade destroying the other robots in an explosion.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Penny attacks a disguised Roxas with her swords who manages to repel each sword. The two clash before stepping away from each other two avoid being slashed by Tucker. The three charge at each other.

 _doko made mo tsukinukeru_

Jaune ducks as a strange beast passes over him. He blocks as the beast comes back for a second attack and stabs forward with his sword. The creature defends with its sharp claws and the two fight. The beast roars and Jaune cries comically as he attempts another thrust forward.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

Winter wielding her two swords blocks and repels bullets being shot at her Carolina Penny and Roxas. Winter begins attacking but Carolina manages to parry her with their dual wield guns. The two clash before lifting their respective weapons to each other's faces.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

Naruto and Neji thrusts their fists towards each other before colliding in a shockwave.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the screen goes black.

(Opening end)

"Neji," Naruto whispered as he looked at the year older teen. It was impossible.

 _No one_ should have known where he went. He had made sure it was impossible for them to find him.

So how was he _here_.

Naruto became more aware of his surroundings. He eyed everything he could see.

Where were the others.

Did he come alone?

"Are you going to answer me?"

Naruto returned his attention back to Neji.

"Who are you?" Neju asked. "And how do you know that style,"

Wait.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

Neji didn't know who he was.

Relief spread through Naruto's body instantly.

'He doesn't realize who I am,' He thought calmly. 'But…'

"Very well if you won't answer than I have no choice but to force you too," Neji said as he got into a fighting stance.

'He still thinks I'm an enemy,' Naruto thought. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. 'Sorry Hinata,' He thought sadly as a girl came to mind. 'We're doing the one thing you hated us doing,' He finished as he hefted the gunblade in front of him in his own fighting stance.

"Stop them both!"

Suddenly the two opponents found themselves surrounded by the group Naruto had been fighting and more.

It seems there were more people in the building still.

Neji and Naruto eyed the opponents around them as well as each other. Neither knowing what the other would do.

But they didn't have to worry about the group surrounding them.

"Out of my sight,"

Suddenly glyphs began appearing and HUGE spikes of ice began appearing from the ground taking all of the goons out. Naruto looked down just in time to see another appear below him.

Crap.

"2!" He said before leaping into the air as a spike appeared below him. He fired off a few shots as he noticed more coming from his sides but smaller destroying the ice shards. Then he lifted his sword up and with a flip brought it down on the ice spike that forced him to jump destroying it.

He got up slowly and eyed the new opponent.

And what he saw made him pale comically.

He slowly reached for his com to communicate with the others.

 **UMPR**

" _Ice Queen are you there,"_

"How many times do have to tell you not to call me that," Weiss said irritably as she and Percy as well as the others listened in on the communication.

 _"_ _Do you have any siblings,"_ Naruto asked ignoring her. Weiss blinked in confusion. "Yes a sister and a brother why?"

 _"_ _Is the sister older than you,"_ There was a squeak in Naruto's voice. Weiss didn't like where this was going.

 _"_ _She's here,"_

…

…

…

…

…

"What!" She shouted in panic standing up. Percy pulled her back down just as a bullet went flying by.

"Whats wrong?" Grif asked as he threw another grenade at the AK 130's.

"My s-," Weiss began but cut herself off on the off chance someone else was listening. "Winter Schnee is here.

"WHAT!" Grif shouted in panic.

"Will you pay attention!" Carolina commanded as she shot down another group of bots.

"We have a problem Carolina!" Grif said. "Winter's here!"

"I heard!" She said as she caught a grenade and threw it back at the robots. "Where is she,"

"Base floor outside of the warehouse," Grif answered.

"Do you guys got this covered,"

"Oh I can cover them all with my spray," Donut said.

"Your what?" Percy asked.

"Spray bullets," Donut answered as he took out a custom pink magnum and shot off a bullet that multiplied taking out multiple bots.

"Oh," Percy said.

"I hate you," Grif growled as he looked at the teen in pink armor.

"I'll handle Winter, I'll see you guys soon," Carolina said before putting up her weapons and running back the way they came.

"Halt!" An Ak 200 said. "You are-bam!"

"Shut up," Percy said as he pierced the bot in the head.

"By the way who are these guys Grif,"

"Mercenaries I hired," Grif answered lying through his teeth.

"Oh cool," Donut said accepting the answer as he continued firing shots.

"Mercenaries really," Percy whispered.

"The less the others know about you the better," Grif said. "That means they won't come looking and you guys won't be exposed,"

"Fair enough," Percy agreed. Then he stood up. "Alright Ice Queen, time for me and you to join back in,"

"Don't call me that," Weiss growled.

"Grif you and Donut cover us while we go in close,"

"I'll cover you alright," Donut said. "Like you've never been before,"

Percy gave him a blank stare.

"I really hate you," Grif muttered.

"Wonder how Roxas is doing,"

 **UMPR**

"Shit," Roxas muttered.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Penny asked as she eyed the newcomer.

"Hey we can talk about me," The aqua armored masked man said. "But I'd rather talk about _you,"_ Roxas picked up on the flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Oh well my name is Penny Polendina," Penny greeted simply. "And I'm combat ready," She said making a pose.

'Oh Penny,' Roxas thought. He had heard from Naruto that she would be a formidable opponent but he hadn't paid much attention because the fact that she was Caboose was her boyfriend had overshadowed everything else. 'Wonder what she can do?'

"I wonder if you mean in bed too bow chicka wow wow," The aqua colored boy said. "Names Tucker,"

"Tucker?" Penny questioned. "Nice to meet you Tucker," She said. "Now you are under arrest,"

"What?" Tucker asked.

"You see I was given clear instructions," Penny explained. "Everyone that didn't come with me was to be detained so unless you're willing to cooperate I must arrest you,"

"Oh already after our first date," Tucker continued. "Sorry to tell you but that's not happening,"

"Unfortunate," Penny said. "Then you much like him," She continued pointing at Roxas. "Will be detained by force,"

"Sorry not into threesomes," Tucker said. "Unless it's two girls bow chicka wow wow," Then he pulled out a strange object. He was holding a hilt of some kind as he attached it to another item. "But it seems we're under similar orders,"

"How so,"

"I've been ordered to kick the ass of everyone in here that I didn't come with," He said and the weapon came to life. Two beams of blue energy came to life from either side of the handle and made it look like a sword. He twirled it in his hand once and pulled out a magnum and eyed both Penny and Roxas. (So quick pause basically it's the energy sword from halo but I added an attachable sword hilt. You'll understand later,"

Roxas quickly saw were this was going. He pulled out his chakrams. And rolled them in his hands before taking his own fighting stance.

"Very well," Penny agreed before smiling. "But remember what I said," Then two the shock of both Tucker and Roxas a group of sword appeared behind Penny in the form of a circle.

Roxas really regretted not listening to Naruto now.

"I'm combat ready,"

'Man I hope Jaunes doing better than me,"

 **UMPR**

'I'm doing worse than everyone else, I just know it,' Jaune cried mentally as he rolled to the side as the chimera sent another lunge at him.

Jaune had tried shooting it but that proved useless when it changed its body texture to that of a crocodile. Or was it an alligator. Either way bullets didn't work. 'I should have gone with Roxas,'

After the creature had disarmed him he had been ducking and dodging for the better half of five minutes. He could tell that even with his aura that he still had problems using taking a hit from this guy would hurt.

SMASH!

He dodged again and the fist the chimera threw at him went straight through the brick wall he was leaning on.

Yeah it would definitely hurt.

"Can't you do anything right!"

Suddenly the chimera screamed in pain as it volt of electricity went through its body.

Jaune looked at the soldier who hadn't made a move to fight him and let the creature do all the work. He had a button in his hand. Jaune analyzed the body of the creature as it recovered and saw the collar around its neck.

'So that's how he's controlling it,' He thought.

Jaune pulled out the weapon he had grabbed during their raid at the weapon shop not having a chance too until now. It was a pair of black tonfas with pulse shooting action. (3 round bursts)

'So glad I didn't get the staff,' He thought as he looked at the hallway they were fighting in.

" **RRROOOAAAARRRR!"** the chimera yelled in rage as it looked at the other soldier. The soldier not fazed held up the button causing the creature to flinch in fear. The soldier simply pointed at Jaune who twirled the tonfas once and gulped.

Then chimera charged once again.

 **UMPR**

Naruto was dodging. He was dodging like his life depended on it.

Naruto dodged to the right as yet another glyph appeared a column of fire came out of it to consume him. Great she had a dust revolver. Just what he needed.

'This woman is insane!' He thought to himself. Then he noticed a shadow above him and blocked with his sword as Neji came from above to deliver a blow to him. He pushed the older boy back and eyed his two opponents warily.

This was not good. After Winter had _decimated_ the other soldiers She had focused her attention on Naruto.

And Naruto knew he couldn't fight her. At least not under these conditions. This wasn't his primary weapon he was using and he could only use the first two tails to fight. So that meant _a lot_ of dodging because if she got a good hit in then he would be forced to use more. And Neji helping her certainly wasn't helping him.

And to make matters worse the soldiers were getting out of the ice.

Great.

Thankfully help came in two very different forms.

Naruto saw another glyph appear in mid air.

'What!' He thought as he blocked another ice spike that came from it. 'She can summon ice from thin air?! I call HAX!' While he blocked it since he was in mid-air he was still pushed back. He was thrown towards the ground. He held his sword out as it stuck into an ice spike allowing him to slow his fall. He decided to take a chance. He shot off a blast into the spike shattering it and swung his sword over his shoulder and took aim.

"Batter up!" He said excitedly as he activated tail two and hit a multitude of the chunks towards his two adversaries.

'Oh this one's not bad,' Winter thought to herself as she prepared to defend herself.

"Allow me," Neji said getting in front of her. Then he began spinning at an exponential rate and aura began to manifest in the form of a fast spinning dome that protected the two of them from the oncoming shower.

'Shit he learned the rotation,' Naruto thought. This was not good.

"That aura manipulation of yours is quite handy,"

"Indeed," Neji agreed as the too got into a fighting position to attack him again.

'I don't know how much longer I can do this,' Naruto thought.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd double team a lowly soldier,"

Enter miracle number one.

The three of them turned to the roof to see a lone figure standing there. From the voice it was female. She was wearing an advanced armor with teal colored armor.

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Carolina," She growled.

"Hey Winter," Carolina responded. "What say me and you go another round,"

Winter scowled before looking at Neji. "Can you handle him,"

"Yes," Neji responded.

Winter nodded before activating a glyph and jumping on it and leapt towards the roof.

'Oh thank Oum,' Naruto thought. Then he eyed Neji and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh I see you're not going to dodge and run anymore," Neji said. Naruto didn't say anything, he just narrowed his eyes.

"Get them!"

Naruto and Neji looked around. The soldiers had recovered and had surrounded them again.

'Gotta admit,' Naruto thought. 'They are resilient,'

"Yip yip!"

"Huh?" Naruto said looking around.

Enter miracle number 2.

Naruto looked down at his feet in shock.

It was his pet grimm!

"What are you doing here!" Naruto hissed.

"Yip yip!"

"You gotta hide," Naruto urged. Then the soldiers opened fire. A couple of them hit Naruto. "Ow!" Naruto said as he started shielding himself with the sword.

"Yip?" The grimm spoke noticing Naruto got injured. Then it narrowed its eyes at the soldiers.

Then it charged forward.

"What are you-" Naruto began but stopped at what he was seeing. The little beast had become a blur and was zipping through the soldiers taking them out. It jumped into ones shirt and began moving around as the other soldiers focused the fire on him completely missing the grimm. Then it jumped to the next soldier clawing at it before moving on. "Ok then, the little guy can fight,"

Then he eyed Neji once again.

"No more distractions," Neji said.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

The two eyed each other as a single ice shard fell to the ground.

It hit the ground and shattered.

(FMA knives and shadows ost)

The two leapt at each other.

Naruto swung his sword with all his might at brown haired boy.

Neji seeing the oncoming sword changed the direction his palm was heading to the sword stooping it dead in its tracks. The two eyes each other as they tried to overpower each other.

Realizing they weren't getting anywhere Naruto pulled his sword back and jumped back and began taking shots. Neji opened both his ponds and activated his aura and began destroying the dust bullets coming towards him easily.

'Damn Hyuga and their superior aura manipulation skills,' Naruto grumbled internally.

Neji charged forward forcing and began spinning while holding his palms out and Naruto saw the familiar glow in his hands. The spin became faster and the glow in his hands began leving a trail until it was fast enough to connect the two trails.

Naruto seeing this stuck his sword in the ground and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Eight trigrams cyclone!" Neji shouted as he collided with the sword and kept hitting it in a spin. Naruto held his ground though as he blocked the spinning onslaught.

Realizing that it wasn't going to stop any time soon Naruto took a risk.

'Well if it works for red,' He thought. Then he flipped into the air while holding the sword still in the ground and fired a shot. The blast swung the sword upward towards Neji who was forced to stop his attack and backup as Naruto back flipped into the air with his sword and landed on his feet.

Not wanting to give neji a chance to recover he leapt into the air and brought the sword down on Neji who had just recovered enough to block the hit by manipulating his aura and catching the blade in his hands.

The two stared at each other.

Then Neji released the sword and backed up for a second before going forward as Naruto landed. Naruto seeing what was about to happen leapt into the air slightly and took another shot that sent him flying backwards to avoid the hit.

He skidded to a halt as he looked at his opponent.

'He's gotten stronger,' Naruto thought. 'I don't know if I can beat him using this,' He thought eyeing the gunblade. But what choice did he have. In this mission no one could use their normal weapons or normal fighting styles. If they did, they could be found. And Neji was _definetly_ better at the Hyuga style than he was and if he couldn't use any of the other alternatives because Neji would recognize _all_ of them.

In this particular situation Neji was the absolute worse person for Naruto to fight.

'Shit,' Naruto thought.

 **UMPR**

"Shits right," Grif agreed as he looked at Percy. These robots were endless. It didn't help that they were two different models for two different sides. And they were both gunning for Percy and the others. The only real reprieve they had was the fact that they were also gunning each other. So this was a three-way fight.

And their team while more than likely superior in fighting was gretly outnumbered and out gunned by the other sides.

Currently they were taking cover while the two sides went at it.

"How can this get any worse," Weiss groaned. Slowly the others began looking at her with a blank expression. "What?"

"You just had to say it," Grif growled.

 _Stomp_

The ground beneath them shook.

"What the hell," Percy said as he felt the ground shake.

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

 _STOMP_

 _STOMP_

Whatever was causing it was coming towards them.

"I blame you for this," Grif said looking at Weiss as the others including the robots stopped to see what had come towards them.

Spider droids.

Two spider droids to be precise.

"I shouldn't have said it," Weiss said allowed.

"Agreed," Donut said.

"Your fault for sure," Theta nodded.

"I hate you," Grif remarked.

"No comment," Percy said as they looked from behind their cover. Weiss gave them all a withering glance.

"So what do we do?" Donut asked.

Percy looked at the situation and took in a deep breath. He knew what he had to go.

"Cover me," Percy said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"I'm going to clear give us space," Percy said before looking at Weiss. "Or to be more exact _we_ are,"

"How,"

"You can make ice with your glyphs right?" Percy asked.

"I don't have enough ice dust to clear a path," Weiss answered. "Much less take out a spider droid, I don't have my rapier,"

"I have water dust," Percy said.

"Oh cool," Donut said as they stayed under cover. "Even a little ice dust can freeze a lot of water dust,"

"Yeah but it's not like you have that much," Grif said.

(Bleach OST Number 1 starts playing)

"Trust me I do," Percy said seriously. "Just cover us while we get ready," Percy couldn't read Grifs face behind his helmet but he nodded I agreement. He looked at Weiss. Get the glyph ready.

"But what about the water dust,"

"Trust me I got it," Percy said. Then without warning he stood up and pulled the other weapon he had brought.

He unsheathed it revealing it to be a 3 foot black xiphos then he began focusing. The others immedetely began doing there rolls as some of the robots began focusing on him.

Donut leapt up and took a stance.

"Gamma!" He shouted.

"Analyzation complete," A robotic voice said and a hologram of an armored man appeared.

"Great," Donut cheered. Then he pulled out two magnums. He switched them two auto and pointed forward.

" _Zeroin third stance_ ," Gamma said.

"Onslaught!" Donut cheered. Then he began firing the two magnums at every robot in sight. Then when they were empty he threw them up into the air and pulled out two more magnums. And he began firing them off in auto at the AK-knights until their clips were empty before tossing them up and pulling out two magazines and holding them up as the first two magnums landed on them clicking them into place and he began firing those off once again. Once they were empty he tossed them up and pulled out two more magazines and repeated this process at a high speed rate.

" _Zeroin custom stance, Grif style"_ Theta said as Grif pulled out three grenades and threw them into the air. One consisted of ice dust, fire dust and wind dust. They blew up above the robots and a clowd began to form. He put in another grenade with lighting dust and a different type of grenade. He fired it into the cloud that had formed over the robot.

"Thunderstorm," Grif said and inside the cloud the grenade blew up and fragmented the lighting dust and multiple lighting strikes rained down on the robots. Taking out some and damaging many.

The only ones that seemed unaffected were the spider droids.

" **Warning cease fire and be eliminated** ," The one in the front said.

"Don't you mean or?" Donut asked.

" **No,"**

Then droid began charging its cannon.

"Percy, are you ready yet?!" Weiss asked as she got ready to place her gift. She looked towards Percy and what she saw shocked her. Percy's veins were becoming visible and flowing blue. It looked like energy was flowing threw him.

'No, not energy,' She thought as she narrowed her eyes. The she realized what it was and her eyes widened. 'Dust,'

"Ready," He growled out as he lifted his sword and dust flowed through his body. "Glyph under me," He commanded.

Weiss got out of her stupor and got in front of him and created the glyph. And she threw one of her sai's into the air.

Then Percy brought the sword down and a torrent of water shot out from around him and went straight up and made contact with the sai. As soon as the water hit it the ice dust began freezing the water almost as fast as it appeared from he glyph. The column began changing direction as it made its way towards the spider droids. The droid stood no chance as the ice destroyed it.

Percy got on one knee and began to take in deep breaths.

'Been awhile since I've done that,' He thought. 'Used to be _way_ easier and less draining,'

"Are you alright," Percy looked up to see Weiss looking at him. Though her face was concealed like his, her eyes showed concern.

"Yeah," Percy said slowly. "Just been a while since I've had to do something like that," He continued before something caught his eye. "And we're not out of the woods yet,"

Weiss turned around to see what he was talking about. The attack had taken out a significant number of robots. But there was still a plethora of them.

Including a spider droid.

"Looks like it," Weiss mumbled.

 **UMPR**

"So," Carolina said as Winter landed on the roof in front of her. "What brings you here?"

"Silence you traitor," Winter hissed as she looked at the armored girl in front of her.

"Ah don't be like that snowflake," Carolina said with a teasing voice. Winter narrowed her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that," Winter said.

"Oh why not _snowflake_ ," Carolina taunted again.

"Don't test me," Winter continued as she pulled out her second sword.

"What just teasing an old friend,"

"You're no friend of mine!" Winter shouted in anger. "After what you _did_ ,"

Carolina stared at Winter.

(Revelation Suite Ost stops at 2:23)

"So that's the tone we're setting," She said. Then she pulled out her weapons, (Halo Teal needlers and the spikes are colored differently because their Dust and the, spikes are set on both sides. Didn't know how to describe it). "Alright lets add another round to the leaderboard, and another win to my score,"

"You mean your 534'th loss," Winter said as she got into a fighting stance. Then she sped forward and stabbed at Carolina.

"Oh please I only have 438 losses," Carolina said as she blocked and began firing regular bullets. "And you have 496 losses," She continued as Winter dodged.

"No I don't," Winter countered as she made a swipe with her sword. Carolina took a few steps back as Winter continued attacking with her two blades.

"Tch Weiss knows the score," Carolina grumbled as she back flipped into the air and began shooting at the Atlesian specialist. Winter halted and began parrying against the bullets. When the bullets came to a halt Winter smirked.

"That the best you got," She asked.

"No," Carolina taunted. Then she pointed at Winter. "But that might,"

Winter looked down to see a red spike in the roof.

Carolina aimed one of her needlers and shot at the fire dust spike and it blew up. Carolina waited for the smoke too clear. When it did Winter was still standing without a speck of dust on her. Carolina looked around her and saw ice shards on the ground.

'Ah,' Carolina said.

"Subtly was never your strong point," Winter said. "See that's not the case anymore,"

"You've gotten better with your glyphs too," Carolina observed.

"Training in the military will do that to you," Winter said. "Subtly was never your strong point, see that's not the case anymore,"

"Being on the run and in hiding will do that to you," Carolina explained.

"I bet," Winter retorted with hostility. Then the two charged at each other. Winter went in for stabs with her blades while Caroline tried to pinch and shoot with her weapons. Their hands and became a blur of attacks as the too tried to attack each other only to be parried or blocked by the other.

Realizing they weren't getting anywhere the two jumped back from each other. Winter activated a glyph and multiple tiny blue nevermore's came into existence. She pointed her longer sword forward and the Nevermore's headed for Carolina. She wasn't fazed.

She pointed her guns forward and shot every bird accurately.

"Come on you can do better," Carolina said as she ran forward and sent a kick towards Winter who blocked with her sword before sending a stabbing forward with the shorter blade. Caroline pulled the trigger causing the sword to rear off its course allowing Carolina to get her footing back.

Acting quickly Winter crossed her arms and two glyphs appeared on either side of Carolina. Seeing this she held her weapons off and shot off two fire dust crystals at the same time as two ice spikes appeared out of the glyphs destroying them on contact.

Then she ran forward and the leapt into the and began firing off shots that Winter blocked as she soared over her. When she landed Winter stabbed at her but Carolina blocked and sent a shot of her own. Winter moved as the bullet passed her and she sent a kick at the armored fighter who blocked it with her knee.

The two stared at each other struggled to gain the upper hand.

"Just like old times," Carolina stated.

 **UMPR**

Roxas jumped into the air as Penny sent another sword at him forcing him to dodge. He looked up just in time as Tucker sent a slash at him that he managed to block with the chakram in his hand. He sent a kick towards the boy pushing him towards Penny who dodged the incoming aqua armored teen.

Quickly getting up he stabbed forward at Penny who blocked with two of her sword and sent three at the boy only for them to be pushed off course as he shot from his pistol pushing the swords in different directions.

Without hesitation Roxas leapt into the air once again and threw a chakram at Tucker and tried to dropkick Penny. Tucker rolled out of the way while Penny managed to block it with another sword.

Seriously how many of those things did she have.

Roxas flipped back and landed and eyed his two opponents as they eyed each other as well.

'This isn't good,' Roxas thought.

He didn't know if he could trust one of them.

On one hand Penny was Cabooses girlfriend so that would have absolved her.

Except right after they started dating he got taken, and she was from Atlas like he was. At the same time if that wasn't the case her being here could only mean the Atlas military had gotten wind of their location.

Naruto was too good at making distractions.

But he couldn't alert her anyway because according to Church and Grif, it wouldn't end well if the military found them. So Penny couldn't be trusted in the long run whichever side she was on.

Then there was Tucker. His armor was like Grif's but he hadn't hesitated in attacking him or Penny. And if he tried to explain to the guy that he was trying to rescue Caboose like he was then they could subdue Penny and rescue Caboose. But then they would have a confrontation about _who_ Caboose was going with. And that was _if_ Tucker was here to rescue Caboose. For all he knew he could be working for the people who took Caboose and is just wearing advanced armor.

So he was stuck with only one option.

He had to take both of them down.

(100 Tex battle ost)

'Man this sucks,' Roxas internally groaned as he reached out and the chakram came back to him. 'thank Oum for that feature,' He continued. He leapt back just in time as Penny came stomping down creating a small crater where he once stood. He recovered and ran forward attacked Penny but the girl was ready. The two began to exchange attacks as Penny sent a multitude of swords at him but to her amazement Roxas was able to parry all of them though not fast enough to overcome them.

She couldn't focus on him long as Tucker leapt at her from behind. Realizing this she jumped up allowing Tucker to go past her and straight at Roxas. Not letting up the boy raised his gun up and fired at the masked blonde but he managed to dodge them easily and slashed a chakram upward to cut Tucker who managed to raise is blade up in time to cover him. Taking the opportunity, he sent a kick at Roxas blocked it with his own forcing the two back.

Roxas threw both chakrams forward one by one but tucker managed to parry both of them sending them back at Roxas who flipped over them and Tucker and activated their feature sending them back to him as they tried to get through Tucker to get to him.

Tucker was caught unprepared for the returning circular blades and had to dodge so as to not get hit.

Roxas grabbed both weapons as they reached him and turned just in time to block a circle of swords Penny sent towards him to block.

Tucker ran forward as Penny begen sending more swords forward trying to attack the both of them.

Roxas turned and began exchanging blows with Tucker as they collided with their bladed weapons multiple times while Tucker also tried to shoot him all the while fending off Penny's rapid fire swords.

Roxas threw a chakram at Tucker who blocked in easily and and tried to cut Roxas but he was stopped by a blade from Penny that forced him to dodge giving Roxas time to bring the chakram back blow back three of Penny's swords before sending a kick at Tucker. Tucker seeing this grabbed the offending leg and through it up and took another shot at Roxas a who parried it with his weapon allowing him time to recover and catch himself.

He recovered in time to see that Tucker and Penny both had charged at him and were swinging their swords at him. He only had a split second to react. He leapt into air sideways and did a spin as the blades passed below and above him. And when they passed he threw one chakram at each opponent.

Both Penny and Tucker weren't able to block the attacks. They were pushed back as Penny's aura protected her and Tuckers armor protected him from getting cut.

Taking the opportunity, they both took the one that had attacked them. Tucker aimed his gun and fired at his mercilessly until it was damaged beyond repair and Penny in a surprising show of force broke hers in half.

"What are you gonna do now," Tucker said. "Your wepons are destroyed,"

Roxas eyed to two opponent s on either side of him. Then he smirked under his mask.

He pulled out two more chakrams from the holster carrying them. Then with a flick of the wrist he revealed four chakrams in each hand.

'Who said I only had two,' He thought.

 **UMPR**

"Oh hey your back," Church taunted as the man strolled back in the room he and Caboose were being held.

"Glad to be back," The man retorted without missing a beat. The he pulled something out.

"Whats that," Church asked. "Is it a gift todays not out birthday,"

"Oh wait is this a surprise party!" Caboose asked. "Boy this was a good one,"

"Not this is something else," The man said. "It'll help bring you back around. The he walked forward slowly and showed what it was. Church recognized it immediately.

"No," He whispered.

"We managed to salvage it," The man explained.

"Get that away!" Church shouted as he began panicking.

"Don't worry Epsilon," The man said. "We're only going to bring back one of your memories," Then he placed it on Caboose's head.

"Caboose!" Church shouted. Then the attack came.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh," Cabbose shouted. Church wasn't doing any better.

"You t-h _in-_ k _th_ is wi-i-i _ll_ st-o-o _p us,"_ Church accused as he began flickering.

"Oh of course not Epislon," The man said. "I'm just trying to wake up your dear sister,"

"AAAAA _AAAAAAHHHHH_ HHHHHH _HHHHH_ HHHHH," Church screamed as his form kept changing.

The man smirked.

"After all I'm sure Sigma's is dying to wake up,"

 **UMPR**

 _nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

 **AND DONE.**

 **This chapter was AWESOME to write!**

 **I mean seriously so much action and so many fights to follow.**

 **Neji and Naruto, Winter and Carolina, Percy and his squad vs the robot army, Roxas vs Tucker vs Penny.**

 **Don't worry Jaune will be getting some major spotlight next chapter with his fight.**

 **So here we go. And this will be a milestone for me.**

 **My 20** **th** **chapter I'm so happy. And I'm one review away from 100. So get me over that edge.**

 **Now as you can tell I've dug a little into everyones past except Roxas and that will be happening next chapter. Naruto panicked because he thought someone was looking for him, and where was he before he entered the kingdoms? Percy had Dust in his blood, how did that happen? And Sigma is sleeping, why? And our little grimm seems to have decided to move up his character in the story and get some more air time. Will it finally get a name after this. We'll see.**

 **So here we are ad I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter.**

 **So that's all for now.**

 **As always…READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY**

 **P.S. (FMA brotherhood opening 2 for the opening and iron-blooded orphans ending 3 for the ending so you know what they sound like if you didn't before.**


	21. The past never stays hidden

"Shit!" Jaune shouted as he dodged another punch from the chimera and aimed the tonfas at its chest and began firing off the bullets. The beast roared in anger before rolling back and whapping its tail forward multiple times. It was fast.

But Pyrrha was faster.

Jaune easily blocked the tail stabs coming at him from the chimera. The chimera cried in anger. It sent another tail whip towards Jaune but this time he dodged it by spinning and pivoted his foot forward and smashed one of his tonfas on the beasts head. But he wasn't done. He decided to take a page out of two fist fighting huntsmen he knew.

He sent an uppercut at the creature before it could recover and shot off a few shots before hitting the creature with the tonfas in the head so it couldn't recover as fast. He kept up the barrage of mostly wild hits coming with the mixed in shots and all the creature could do was shout in pain with every hit.

Then hit the beasts chin upward and unloaded all of his bullets into its chest and then kicked it back. It landed in its back as it groaned in pain.

Jaune couldn't help but smile.

'Pyrrhas lessons are really coming in handy,' He thought cheerfully. 'Maybe I can do this,' He thought excitedly.

The chimera looked up and gave him an extremely hateful glare. Then before Jaune could blink it shot an arm forward and Jaune got ready to block but to his shock it transformed into a tentacle and wrapped around his torso. Then the chimera pulled him forward.

'Or maybe not,' Jaune thought in a panic as he held his tonfas up.

The Chimera reared its other arm back as it added scales to the skin.

Seriously how many species went into this thing!

Jaune brought his tonfas up to block as the fist, flew at him. Jaune's aura had taken most of the damage so as the fist, collided with his tonfas.

The tonfas weren't so lucky. They shattered on contact.

The blow sent him flying through a wall.

"Yeah definitely not," Jaune groaned. "And now I'm weaponless," He continued as he slowly sat up. "What am I going to do now,"

"Hello Jaune,"

"Maybe we can be helpful,"

Jaune looked up slowly and looked towards the voices that had spoken.

His eyes widened at who he saw.

(Opening begins)

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

Team camera moves to look at Roxas than Percy then Naruto. Caboose is the last one but it stops on him as it zooms on his face.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

Team RWBY appear on the screen along with JNPR as they smile at the screen.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to another office with a muscular man in a white military suit surrounded by his own staff including a woman who looks like an older Weiss.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Chuch is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is a hologram that appears to be on fire.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is shown being held in capsule in a room he slams on the capsule to get out but it won't budge.

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team UMPR minus caboose is shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

Percy is standing behind Weiss and lifting up a sword before slamming it down into a glyph Glyph Weiss created causing pillars of Water rise in front of them as they slowly turn into ice. The pillars destroy approaching Atlesian knights.

 _ga kousa shi te_

Someone in pink armor charges forward and begins gunning down any robots that weren't destroyed. He hops out of the way as Grif Slams his axe into one of the knight's head. He shoots off a grenade destroying the other robots in an explosion.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Penny attacks a disguised Roxas with her swords who manages to repel each sword. The two clash before stepping away from each other two avoid being slashed by a third attacker in greenish blue armor. The three charge at each other.

 _doko made mo tsukinukeru_

Jaune ducks as a strange beast passes over him. He blocks as the beast comes back for a second attack and stabs forward with his sword. The creature defends with its sharp claws and the two fight. The beast roars and Jaune cries comically as he attempts another thrust forward.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

A woman with snow hair wielding two swords blocks and repels bullets being shot at her by someone in similar armor to the person who attacked Penny and Roxas. The woman with white hair begins attacking but the armored person manages to parry her with their dual wield guns. The two clash before lifting their respective weapons to each other's faces.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

Naruto and a man with brown hair thrusts their fists towards each other before colliding in a shockwave.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the screen goes black.

(Opening end)

"Freckles?" Jaune asked allowed as he saw the familiar gun and a blue metal backpack like objectnext to it.

"Hello," The gun said speaking.

"I'm here too," Spoke the capsule in a female voice.

"Sheila?" Jaune asked. "I thought you were a suit of armor,"

"I am," Sheila spoke with humor in her voice.

"Ok then," Jaune said.

" **RRROOOAAAARRRR!"**

"Jaune, quickly grab Freckles and put me on your back!" Sheila said. Jaune didn't need to be told twice. He ran over and he grabbed Sheila.

"Oh this is more of a chest plate," He realized. He took of the chest armor he was wearing and put Sheila on. "Now what?" He asked Sheila.

"Need time to adjust for measurements,"

"How much time?"

Crash!

Jaune looked up to see the chimera with the head of a rhino as he rammed through the wall and glared at Jaune.

"30 seconds,"

"Don't think I have that long," Jaune whimpered.

"Please remove all forms of armor and boots,"

Why the boots?!

The chimera leapt forward to attack Jaune.

"Aw man!" Acting quickly, he grabbed Freckles and rolled out of the way as the chimera passed him and he aimed Freckles and began firing. Only for the trigger to lock on him.

"What the hell!" Jaune cried looking at the robotic gun.

"Locked into captain Cabooses signature, unless there is an emergency," Freckles explained. The chimera's tail slithered toward Jaune to strike him forcing him to block.

"Pretty sure this counts!" Jaune cried as he removed the arm rerebaces, and vambraces and chucked them at the chimera.

"Analyzing argument," Freckles said. "30 seconds to process and give accurate answer,"

"Of course," Jaune shouted in frustration as he rolled in a circle while trying to take the oots off. The chimera cocked its head to the right looking down at Jaune in curiosity. The the chimera tried to swipe him. "Gah!" Jaune cried as he began rolling in a different direction. Only to tee the chimera try to swipe him again. "Gah!" He cried once again as he rolled in a different direction. This process continued in a comical fashion with them in chibi form.

"Will you stop it!" Jaune shouted as he rolled out of the way of a swipe and glared at the chimra with giant angry white eyes.

" **Aaaaahhhhhhh!"** The creature said and that's when Jaune realized what was happening.

It had been having fun.

Jaune looked at it curiously. Then he gave a small smile of his own. Slowly he reached out to the chimera. The chimera noticing this began growling.

"No no its ok," Jaune reassured. He slowly he approached it while the creature looked hesitant. But slowly it lowered its head to Jaune.

But before they could make contact it screeched out in pain. Jaune backed up in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jaune turned to see the soldier holding the button down. "Kill him,"

The chimera roared in rage and glared at Jaune in anger.

No not anger.

Pain.

Jaune eyed the collar around the creature's neck.

'That collar,' He thought in anger. 'You're as much a prisoner here as Caboose,'

Jaune whirled around on the man. The chimera leapt in front of him.

The coward.

"Sheila how much more time,"

"Analyzation complete,"

"Activate," Jaune commanded.

"You got it," She said. And the transformation began. The chestplate released metals inside and the armor began to cover the entirety of Jaunes body. Jaune removed the helmet but kept the face mask as the helmet activated and covered his face.

"Let's do this," Jaune said as he aimed Freckles up at the chimera.

"Argument accepted," Freckles said.

"Perfect," Jaune said. Then he pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened

"Need 30 seconds too release locks," Freckles.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted in comical anger before putting the gun on his back and he and the chimera lunged at each other.

 **UMPR**

'That giant ice spike has Percy and Weiss written all over it,' Naruto thought as he eyed the pillar of ice that destroyed the west wall of the building. It had appeared about ten minutes ago and the remains of some robot of some kind could be seen. 'Ask them about it later,' He said making a mental note before running forward and giving his undivided attention back to Neji.

Neji ducked as Naruto swung the gunblade at him and sent his foot out to trip him. Acting quickly Naruto slammed the blade down and used the momentum to flip him over Neji to avoid the brown haired teens attack. He backed up as Neji rolled away and the two charged at each other once again.

Naruto stabbed forward repeatedly but Neji was able to push the sword away from him every time. Realizing this Naruto jumped back and aimed the blade behind him and fired. The momentum sent him forward at Neji at a high speed as he held his foot out to kick his opponent.

Neji rolled with the hit and grabbed Naruto's leg and lifted him over him to slam him on the ground but Naruto was ready and he held an arm out to brace himself and he kicked his free foot straight at Neji forcing him to let go of Naruto.

Deciding to get some distance Naruto lifted himself off the ground with his hand and fired a shot allowing him to gain some distance.

'Now I see why Ruby does this,' He thought as he flipped to land on his feet. 'It is _extremely_ handy,'

He looked at Neji and he saw the teen smirking at him. Then he revealed the chain in his hand.

'What?' Naruto thought. He followed the chain and saw that it was wrapped around the gunblade. He looked back at Neji and saw him getting into a familiar position. 'Oh crap,'

"Rotation!" Neji shouted and he began spinning.

Naruto had no other choice.

He released the gunblade and watched it go flying towards the dome of spinning aura and then being hurled towards a crate that it stuck itself in.

Neji stopped spinning and looked at Naruto.

'Great,' Naruto mumbled internally. 'Just great,'

"What will you do now?" Neji questioned with a smirk.

Naruto thought about his options.

'Got no choice then,'

He put his fists up and he saw Neji smirk.

'Gonna have to mix it up,' Naruto thought. "1," He whispered and all of his senses increased. He wouldn't add 2 unless he absolutely had too.

Then the two ran at each other.

Naruto jumped into the air and tried to kick Neji but he managed to block the barrage of mid-air kicks. After landing Neji thrusted a palm forward and Naruto barely dodged it before sending his own fist towards attacker. Neji seeing this blocked just in time but Naruto wasn't done. He quickly sent a kick to Neji side. Neji could only increase his aura in that area to defend.

He quickly brought his palm back and thrusted forward again and Naruto could only back up slightly to lessen the damage of the attack as the two slid back from each other before going at it again. The two stomped their feet down to solidify their stand and the two sent a barrage of punches, and palms at each other only for them to be blocked or dodged by their opponent.

Deciding to take a chance Neji ducked down and went for a leg swipe to trip Naruto. Naruto was unprepared and went falling as Neji righted himself and got ready to deliver a devastating attack to the soon to be downed boy.

'Not gonna be that easy,' Naruto thought. Then he pushed his left arm onto the ground to steady him as he swung his legs up and began spinning while trying to kick Nehi who had no choice but to step backwards at the oncoming spinning legs. Taking a chance Naruto flipped and landed on his feet and blocked as he saw Neji send another palm thrust forward and blocked another as Nejis sent two more as they moved backwards before Naruto decided to go on the offensive. He sent his own fists forward but Neji deflected his hits easily before he sent another palm forward but Naruto blocked once again and twisted the arms so neither could move them.

Then he sent his free fist forward at the same time Neji sent another palm thrust forward. The two attacks collided and the two struggled for dominance.

Under his mask Naruto couldn't help but smile savagely.

This was _exciting!_

An opponent that got the blood pumping.

And a hand to hand one no less!

For Naruto this was like going down memory lane. And to see that Neji was _actually_ excited for a fight was even _better_.

He knew he had a mission but he was going to enjoy this for all he could.

Taking a chance, he released the twisted arm and lifted his feet to kick off of Neji and back flipped in the air and landed in a crouch as the two eyed each other.

'He's definitely gotten better,' Naruto thought.

Neji rushed forward forcing Naruto back on the defensive as he stepped backwards while blocking and deflecting most of Neji's attacks. Then Neji leaned back and thrusted both palms forward. Seeing this Naruto leaned backwards ans watched the palms go over his body before reaching up and grabbing them. He then twisted and prepared hsis body as he kicked Neji's feet from under him and threw him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground.

'Knocking him out is the best course of action,' Naruto thought. He lifted his foot and intended to kick Neji in the temple.

Neji was not letting that happen.

Acting quickly, he flipped himself up with his back and sent a kick at Naruto's face. Naruto could only move his move his head so his headgear took the brunt of the attack. Naruto released Neji and recovered as he eyed him his now standing opponent once again.

'It wouldn't be fun if it was easy,' Naruto thought.

The he leapt forward as Neji took a stance ready for the oncoming attack.

 **UMPR**

Percy's breathing had gotten better.

That attack had taken more out of him then he cared to admit.

'That's what I get for not using it for so long,' He thought to himself.

"Are you good to fight," Weiss asked as she crouched next to him behind their make shift cover. After he had used his ability and showed that he was currently vulnerable Grif told Weiss to get him to cover. Since she was a weapon down it made her and him liabilities to the fight.

It didn't help that the second spider droid was using a machine gun instead of a charging cannon like the last one. And there were a lot of knights between them and it. Some of which were reloading the droid when it ran out of bullets.

"Give me 2 minutes," Percy said. "Then we can go for round two," He joked.

"Percy?" Weiss asked looking at him. "What was that?"

"An awesome combination is what it was," Percy chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," She said with an edge in her voice. The Dust

He knew this was coming.

"I know that there are people out there who infuse Dust into their bodies," She said. "But I've never seen it charge through their veins," She continued. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Percy looked away from her. Weiss stared at him and saw the sad expression on his face. Then it struck her.

"You didn't, did you," She whispered.

He sighed.

Weiss covered her mouth in shock. Then she reached out and gently turned his head to look at her.

"Who would do this to you," She asked.

Percy stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Looks like I'm ready to fight," He said as he stood up. Weiss looked at him.

She wasn't done with this conversation.

"Here," Percy said as handed here the chain and spike.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I got this," He sword twirling the sword in his hand. "You guys handle the spider droid," He then eyed the spider droid. "I'll clear you a path,"

"How can we beat it,"

"Glyph plus Grif," He said. Weiss caught on immediately. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright let's do this," Percy said. Then he ran forward. Weiss ran behind him.

"Grif, pink guy, your with Weiss!" Percy said.

"It's light-ish red!" Donut shouted as the two followed behind him.

Percy jumped into the knights while Weiss created solid glyphs for her and the others to run on so they could go straight over the knights and straight for the droid who was getting reloaded.

"Donut take care of the bots," Grif said.

"On it," Donut said in a cheerful voice. He landed and began fighting the bots. He would block their attacks at him and shoot them at point blank range as they attacked him

"Grif on my mark do that attack from earlier," Weiss said.

"Got it ice Queen," Grif said as he pulled out the proper grenades. He threw the ice and fire dust grenade into the air and the cloud appeared directly above the droid.

" _Zeroin custom stance, Grif style"_ Theta spoke.

"Don't call me that!" She said as she created a large glyph that appeared under the cloud. "Now!"

"Thunderstorm," Grif said and threw the lightning grenade into the cloud. And like before the lightning struck down but it went through the glyph and the attack was increased tenfold. There was a loud boom and the others went flying backwards. From the shockwave. The other robots near the strike were short-circuited by the lighting.

"Well," Grif groaned as he got up. "That happened,"

"Oh my ears my sensitive ears!" Donut cried.

"We're not done yet," Weiss said as she slowly got up. Two glyphs of that magnitude so sson together was taxing. But she couldn't stop yet. Not until they got Caboose.

She would be lying if she said it didn't bother her that they couldn't tell the military to help them but she respected their wishes.

It didn't mean she wasn't going to ask questions later.

"Alright let's help water boy," Grif muttered as he turned around. Only to stop and raise an eyebrow at what he saw. Weiss followed his line of sight and could only stare.

Percy had the sword swung over his shoulder as he stood there amidst a pile of destroyed knights. He was the only thing standing.

"Man that was a work out," He said with an exaggerated tone before looking over at the others. "So what next?"

Weiss could only look at him in utter shock.

"When did you get so good with a sword?" Grif asked simply unaffected by the carnage. He had seen Carolina do worse.

Percy gained a far off look.

 _"_ _Come on seaweed brain you can do better than that,"_

"A long time ago," He answered as he gave a small smile.

 **UMPR**

Roxas threw two blades forward at Tucker who shot both of them in mid-air. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the other two chakrams just under them. They hit their mark.

Roxas turned around just in time to block an attack from Penny as she sent multiple swords flying at him. Roxas managed to deflect them all as the oncoming blades continued to attack.

'How the hell is she controlling these things?' Roxas thought. He realized that they were attached to metal wire but the movements were ridiculous. 'Does it have to do with her semblance?' He looked up just in time to see Tucker attempting to cut him he rolled out of the way. 'Questions for later then,'

He looked up to see Tucker charging forward at Penny. He was shooting and deflecting the blades away as he kept running forward to attack her directly.

'Damnit,' Roxas thought. He grabbed a chakram and threw it at one of her swords causing its direction to change towards Tucker. Seeing this the armored teen jumped back to avoid the sword.

He knew that Penny was an enemy in this situation but she was still Cabooses girlfriend.

"Whoa almost didn't see that one," Tucker said looking at Penny. "You're good,"

Penny blinked at him and for a brief moment she eyed Roxas with a questioning gaze.

'Can't have that,' Roxas thought. Then he threw another chakram at her intending to hurt her. She blocked it easily and he charged forward. He couldn't have her thinking he was on her side, that would lead to unwanted questions. Worst case scenario she realizes who's captured and discover he's a fugitive to her kingdom. Not really a good way to start a relationship.

So being enemies was the way to go.

He flipped in the air and attempted to drop kick the girl but she stepped back to avoid the attack. While he was getting his footing back she struck. She stepped up to him and attempted to grapple him but Roxas swung his arm around wildly to cut her with the chakram forcing her back.

Roxas got ready to strike again put Tucker landed between them.

"Hope you didn't forget me," He exclaimed. He stabbed at Roxas who blocked just in time and shot at Penny who dodged the bullets.

'This isn't getting me anywhere,' Roxas thought. 'The longer I stay with them the longer I'm away from rescuing Caboose,'

He stepped backwards to gain his baring's. He didn't see the crumbled brick. He stumbled backwards. Penny and Tucker saw it and took their chance.

Tucker aimed his pistol and emptied the magnum into his chest. Penny attacked next. She sent her blades from multiple angles as they chipped away at his aura. By the end of it he had none left for a proper shield.

Tucker didn't know that.

He looked up to see the armored swordmen bring down his sword. It cut threw his aura as well as his clothing and skin.

'Fuck this hurts,' Roxas thought as he fell over and felt the blood leave his body.

 **UMPR**

Carolina ducked down as Winter sent a falcon sized Nevermore at her. As it passed by she shot upward destroying it. She righted herself up in time to see Winter zooming towards her with her sword pointed at her. She blocked just in time and tried to uppercut the specialist but she was deflected by Winters shorter blade.

That wasn't going to stop her however. She sent a left roundhouse kick which was blocked by Winter but she didn't stop as she brought her leg slightly back before kicking it forward multiple times. Winter could only block and was unable to stop her from jumping off her other foot and spinning in the air before receiving a sidekick pushing her back. The white haired girl looked up just in time to duck as a yellow Dust flew over her.

She turned around and created a glyph and a beowolf appeared and took the brunt of the lightning attack created by the Dust Carolina had shot at her.

"Ok," Winter muttered. "My turn," Then she sped forward and began an onslaught of stabs and cuts at Carolina who managed to block them as she tried to get in a few of her own hits. The two fought close range as they both deflected each, others attacks all the while increasing in speed.

Soon they became a blur as they moved around the roof trying to gain the upper hand on each other but to no prevail.

The did a spin as they both backed up their weapons still trained on each other.

"Just like old times huh," Carolina said with a smirk on her face. Winter glared but slowly the smallest hint of a smile came onto her face as well.

"Indeed," She agreed. The two charged at each other once again. As Winter ran forward she created glyphs that trailed behind her and blue and white colored grimm of all shapes and sizes appeared and followed behind her.

"Summoning's is cheating!" Carolina shouted as she ran forward. She leapt into the air and fired the remaining fire and lighting Dust spikes she had loaded and fired a few regular bullets creating a chain reaction as they took out half of the summoning's. She landed and looked around.

"Since when was fighting supposed to be fair!" Winter said as she appeared behind Carolina and stabbed forward. She didn't see her wepon trained on her as she fired a few shots off both taking damage. Winter from the shots and Carolina from the stabs.

"Don't use my words against me," Carolina hissed as she began fighting off the summoning's that attempted to attack her destroying them with relative ease.

Winter looked at Carolina and for a brief moment an image appeared in her head. It was a memory.

It was her and a girl with long red hair and green eyes. The red haired girl was saying something to the younger Winter with a smirk on her face and Winter giving her a scathing look. It shifted to more scenes with the two girls from interacting with each other. From training, too arguing to the other giving the other a smug look while the other looked pissed.

"Why?" Winter spoke.

Carolina blew the head off the last summoning and turned around to look at Winter hearing her question.

"Why did you betray us," Winter asked. "You were one of the best," She continued in a hollow voice. "You were a great fighter, Weiss saw you as a sister," She said. "You were…you were my best friend,"

Carolina remained silent.

"What happened to the others," Winter began. "Was a tragedy," She continued. "But that's no excuse for you to go rogue!"

The next image was Winter next to the general along with a group of soldiers looking at a horrifying scene.

There were bodies everywhere and Carolina was standing in the center covered in blood as she held another soldier by the neck.

Winter looked up at her and Carolina could see the look of desperation in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!"

 **UMPR**

Roxas looked up slowly.

'Yep still bleeding,' He turned to see that Tucker and Penny were still fighting. Did they know he was dying?

'Probably,' He mentally groaned.

Was this how it was going to end for him.

'Well there are worse ways to go,' He thought. He could feel his vision blurring. 'Hopefully the others can get Caboose, though that was technically my job,' He chuckled. He could see a light in the distance. He slowly began to make his way to it.

Then everything changed.

He found himself in an all-white room. He looked around and realized he was sitting at a table.

"It's been a while since you've come here,"

Roxas turned to see someone senting across from him. It was a firl about his age.

She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She gave a small smile before walking over to him. She was wearing a white lace dress that reached her mid-thigh and no shoes.

'Like Naruto,' He thought.

"Looks like your still mostly mimicking emotions," She said sadly.

What did she mean by that?

Then she bent down to one knee and placed a hand on his cheek. Roxas looked at her and he felt tears leave his eyes.

Why was he crying?

"I would love to see you again,"

Roxas wanted to see her too.

"But I can't," She said as she gave him a sad smile. "Not yet,"

Why not?

"You have something you must do right,"

Caboose.

Roxas wanted to stay with her desperately.

But he couldn't. He had a friend to rescue.

Slowly he reached for the hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," He whispered finally finding his voice.

"You wouldn't be you if you decided to stay," The girl responded with a smile. "That was one emotion you did have,"

Then Roxas felt something pulling him.

"Remember who you are," The girl said. And slowly she faded.

"I'll find you again," Roxas said. He heard her laugh.

"I know you will," She said. "After all you're my champion,"

Roxas could feel the wound closing up.

"And as my champion what do you fight with,"

Roxas felt a strange energy course through his body. No not strange.

Familiar.

His eyes popped open.

"I fight with _valor_ ,"

Then he went into action.

 **UMPR**

"Sheila any ideas," Jaune said underneath the helmet as he blocked another attack from the Chimera.

"Killing it would be the best course of action," Sheila commented as Jaune ducked under another claw swipe and began punching the thing multiple times in the stomach.

"Not an option," Jaune said. As he rolled backwards as the chimera tried to pin him down. Jaune wasn't a good fighter by any stretch of the imagination and he knew that.

But he grew up with 7 sisters and some of them came out as tom boys. It also helped that he had to wrestle with them when they tried to pin him down and braid his hair.

Ahh good times.

It also didn't hurt that Sheila was telling him where to hit the thing to make it feel the pain. He'd prefer not to hurt it but that really wasn't an option.

He eyed the man in the back who was holding the chimeras metaphorical leash.

Then he knew what he had to do.

"Sheila can we destroy the collar on it," Jaune asked as he dodged the charging beast.

"That is possible," Sheila said. "But I fear you will receive damage in attempting to do so,"

"That's fine," Jaune said. "I can take it,"

'We Arcs are the most resilient bastards you'll ever meet,' His grandpa told him. 'Only an army of grimm wrapped in explosives surrounding us can scratch us,'

'Time to put that to the test grandpa,' Jaune thought.

"Analyzation complete," He heard Freckles say.

"Perfect," Jaune said. "Sheila I need you to divert power to my right arm on my mark," He said. "We're ending this in one go,"

"You got it," Sheila said.

"Freckles, switch to your heaviest bullet,"

"Roger,"

"Alright let's do this," Jaune said. "For now Sheila until my signal focus all power to physically enhancing me,"

"Already did,"

"Good," Then Jaune leapt into action. In a surprising burst of speed. He ran at the chimera and tackled it before swinging around on its back. The chimera bucked to get him off but Jaune wasn't having it. He held on for dear life until he found his target. He grabbed the collar with his left hand. "Now Sheila!"

"Power diverted," The female voice said.

Jaune looked at his armored right hand that was glowing. Then he closed it into a fist and brought it down on the collar. It shattered easily. But Jaune wasn't done. He pulled Freckles off his back and held the talking gun in one hand as he found his next target. He fired off the single shot and it found its target straight and true. The button in the enemy soldier's hand.

The soldier looked surprised at the sudden action and was not prepared for Jaune to roll of the chimeras back and aiming his gun at him. The soldier held his hands up.

"I surrender," He said quickly. Jaune responded by punching him in the face.

He turned around and looked at the chimera who was staring down at the collar at Jaunes feet. Jaune looked down at it as well. Then he brought his foot down shattering it into tiny pieces.

The chimera looked at him in shock and curiosity as it slowly got smaller.

"Sheila deactivate," Jaune said and the armor began to convert back to its non-combative state. Slowly he reached his hand out as the chimera approached slowly.

Then Jaune touched its head and the creature closed its eyes as it began nuzzling against Jaunes hand.

"Your free now little guy," Jaune said with a gentle smile. Then to is surprise the creature became smaller and began climbing up Jaunes arm and perched itself on his shoulder and began nuzzling him. "I'll find you a place to stay,"

"Jaune," Sheila said speaking up. "Your bleeding,"

"Huh," Jaune looked down to see a knife stcking out of his side. "Well, shit,"

Suddenly Sheila reactivated and covered Jaunes body.

"What are you doing?"

"The suit provides life support and medical help," Sheila explained. "While it can't heal the wound it can keep you alive long enough to get actual medical attention,"

"I see," Jaune said. "I don't even fil it,"

"Your adrenaline levels are high and thankfully the wound while potentially fatal isn't too serious,"

"So how long should I wait to see someone about it,"

"1 hour,"

"Enough time to get Caboose," Jaune said. He looked at the chimera on his shoulder. It had taken the form of a small chimp with feline and canine features. "Willing to help me out buddy,"

The chimera screeched with glee as if agreeing with him.

"To bad I can't change the color of this armor," Jaune said.

"You can," Sheila answered.

"Really?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Yes," Sheila said once again. "What color would you like,"

Jaune thought about it for a moment. The he smiled.

"Juniper,"

 **UMPR**

"Are you done resisting," The man asked as he sat in a chair looking at the still raging Caboose and Church.

"Sc **re** _w yo_ **u,"** Church gritted out as his voice kept distorting. His body kept flickering to multiple colors.

"You can't keep this up," The man said.

"Ju **st wa** _tc_ _ **h**_ us," He said.

"Only a matter of time," The man said looking at his watch.

Church tried. He did.

But unfortunately his sister was older then him.

AAAAA **AAAAAAAAHHHHH** ** _HHHHHHHHHHH!"_** The partners shouted out before Cabooses head slumped and church shattered. And someone else was in his place.

The man looked up.

"Good to see you again Sigma" The man said.

In Churches place was an AI with a feminine figure. Instead of the blue that church represented this AI seemed to be made of a virtual flame.

Slowly she smiled.

" _Technically this isn't me doctor,"_ She responded with a smirk. _"Only a memory,"_

"Ah my mistake," The doctor responded. "The real you, is over there," He said looking over at Caboose. "Would you be so kind as to wake yourself up,"

" _With pleasure,_ " She responded and she vanished. She was gone all of ten seconds. When she appeared again she looked up at the doctor. " _I'll be out shortly just handling something_ ," Then with a wave the flaming AI shattered and Church was back.

"What did you do," He growled.

" _Nothing much_ ,"

Church turned to see the flaming AI next to him. "You," He hissed.

" _Oh I don't like your tone little brother_ ," She responded. " _I think you deserve a timeout_ ,"

"What," Then church looked down and saw himself fading. She locked him in. "You won't be out long," He said with determination.

" _I'd beg to differ_ ," She said as she looked at him.

Then Church was gone.

" _I must say it is nice to be awake_ ," She said. " _Pray tell how are my other siblings_ ,"

"I wouldn't know," The doctor responded.

" _Oh so they don't know I'm back_ ,"

"No," The doctor responded.

" _Perfect_ ," She said with a sultry smile. " _I can't wait to surprise them_ ," She turned to Caboose. " _And I know just how too_ ," She said as she floated towards him and looked at him.

" _It's time to wake up_ ," She said.

Slowly Cabooses head raised. It looked at Sigma.

" _That's it you've been asleep for a while,_ " She explained. " _But it's time to get you back in action_ ,"

Caboose growled.

" _Yes and we're going to make everyone pay_ ," Sigma agreed. " _Are you up to the task_ ," Her response was a deep growl. " _Perfect_ ," She said with a smile.

" _I wouldn't expect nothing less from my precious Meta_ ,"

 **UMPR**

 _nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

 **And were done! Well looks like Sigma is out and about along with a certain juggernaut. With Caboose 'gone' what will the others do. And what will Sigma and the mysterious man in the shadows do. And Percy is actually really good with a sword. Wonder why? Oh and looks like Roxas met someone from his past. Wonder what she meant by him only 'mimicking' emotions. And we get aq look into Carolina's past as well as her history with Winter and what led her to being a fugitive. But what caused it.**

 **All of these questions will be revealed in time. And looks like Jaune made a new friend. Wonder what this spells for the blonde knight and his team.**

 **Well tell me how you feel about Caboose being the Meta. Tell me how you feel about everything,**

 **That's all I have to say for now.**

 **As always…READ…REVIEW…and above all else…ENJOY!**


	22. Meta

Jaune ran down the hall with the chimera on his shoulder. He was heading towards the fourth sub floor. That's where Caboose and maybe Roxas was. If all went well then all he would have to do is help Roxas get Caboose out.

He charged through the door not bothering to open it. He was in a hurry.

He ran down the stairs and kicked the door to the 3rd floor down.

Seriously why couldn't they just have consecutive stairs for the sub levels instead of running to the otherside.

Wasn't that like a safety hazard?

Jaune got ready to run when he finally saw what was in front of him.

There was pure destruction here. Walls were knocked out, doors were shattered, and there was rubble everywhere.

'How did we not cave in on this place,' Jaune thought.

In the chaos there were three figures standing.

One of them was wearing aqua colored armor holding a sword and a magnum. His armor looked damaged and from the way he was breathing the fight was beginning to affect him.

The other two were familiar to him.

'Penny?' The blonde thought. Her dress was in tatters but that was as far as the damaged seemed to be minus a few dust marks here or there.

And the last one was

'Roxas,' Jaune observed. There was a giant cut in the armor in the armor he was wearing revealing his chest slightly. There didn't seem to be any cuts on him. But there was something different about him.

From the way they were positioned this looked like a three-way fight but the way that Penny and the armored guy were eying Roxas something told him that was no longer the case.

'What the hell did Roxas do,'

 **UMPR**

"We need to get outside," Weiss said as she ran.

"Oh really?!" Grif shouted sarcastically as the group continued running.

" **Halt** ,"

Percy looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"I think there are more of them," He said.

They were currently running from a large group of AK-130's that were hot on their heels.

"How do we get them off of us," Percy asked.

"I know how to get them off," Donut said.

"Shut up!" Grif shouted at his ally angrily.

"What?"

"Oum I hate you," The orange armored teen groaned.

"Look we get outside and either they stop chasing us or the Atlas military helps apprehend them,"

"And us," Grif pointed out.

"Not a lot of options here," Percy said. He reached into a pocket and tossed back a water dust crystal that exploded.

"We'll deal with the consequences when we get outside," Weiss said.

'Hopefully Roxas and Jaune have gotten Caboose,' Percy thought.

 **UMPR**

Naruto blocked a hit from Neji and sent a round house kick to his opponent's side that was blocked easily. The two backed up before charging at each other once again. Neji struck out first sending a palm forward but Naruto ducked and slid forwards before getting on his back and doing a handstand and began kicking his feat in the air forcing Neji to back up before backflipping to get on his feet and sending a barrage of punches forward that Neji countered easily before he tried to send his own.

Neji thrusted both palms forward but Naruto deflected the hit a bit harder then he expected causing both teens to stumble. But they managed to catch themselves and spun on the balls of their feet. The two spun a full 360 degrees before they tried to hit each other. Fist and Palm met in a small shockwave as the two stared each other down. Then the jumped back and eyed each other.

'Damnit they better hurry,' Naruto thought. It wasn't Neji that was worrying him.

It was the soldiers that were coming too and getting up. That was way too many other people to worry about. Especially with Neji as his biggest concern. One wrong move and it was over.

'Damnit I haven't heard from anyone in awhile,' He thought. 'I hope their all right,'

 **UMPR**

 _"_ _My they're causing quite the ruckus upstairs,"_ Sigma pointed out as she looked up at the dust falling from the ceiling.

"Yes the others do seem very adamant to get him back," The man in the shadows agreed.

" _Maybe we should let them,_ " Sigma said. Then slowly a smile came on to her face. " _It's about time Meta stretched his legs_ ," She continued as she looked over at Meta who had just put on his armor. (Just imagine him looking like the Meta from RVB)

The only response she got was a deep growl.

 **UMPR**

(Opening begins)

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

Team camera moves to look at Roxas than Percy then Naruto. Caboose is the last one but it stops on him as it zooms on his face.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

Team RWBY appear on the screen along with JNPR as they smile at the screen.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to another office with a muscular man in a white military suit surrounded by his own staff including a woman who looks like an older Weiss.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Chuch is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is a hologram that appears to be on fire.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is shown being held in capsule in a room he slams on the capsule to get out but it won't budge.

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team UMPR minus caboose is shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

Percy is standing behind Weiss and lifting up a sword before slamming it down into a glyph Glyph Weiss created causing pillars of Water rise in front of them as they slowly turn into ice. The pillars destroy approaching Atlesian knights.

 _ga kousa shi te_

Someone in pink armor charges forward and begins gunning down any robots that weren't destroyed. He hops out of the way as Grif Slams his axe into one of the knight's head. He shoots off a grenade destroying the other robots in an explosion.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Penny attacks a disguised Roxas with her swords who manages to repel each sword. The two clash before stepping away from each other two avoid being slashed by a third attacker in greenish blue armor. The three charge at each other.

 _doko made mo tsukinukeru_

Jaune ducks as a strange beast passes over him. He blocks as the beast comes back for a second attack and stabs forward with his sword. The creature defends with its sharp claws and the two fight. The beast roars and Jaune cries comically as he attempts another thrust forward.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

A woman with snow hair wielding two swords blocks and repels bullets being shot at her by someone in similar armor to the person who attacked Penny and Roxas. The woman with white hair begins attacking but the armored person manages to parry her with their dual wield guns. The two clash before lifting their respective weapons to each other's faces.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

Naruto and Neji thrust their fists towards each other before colliding in a shockwave.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the screen goes black.

(Opening end)

 **UMPR**

"Roxas," Jaune called through the coms. "Can you hear me!"

Roxas blinked. He flinched hard as he held his chakrams up. Then he took a moment to observe his surroundings. Everything was in ruins. Even more so then we had woken up.

Wait.

He looked down at his chest expecting to see a giant cut across his chest. But his chest was completely fine. There wasn't even a scratch.

'What the hell happened,' Roxas thought.

"Roxas duck!"

Roxas looked up to see one of Pennys swords heading straight for him. He ducked just in time and defended himself as another one got sent his way. But he was left defenseless as Tucker aimed his magnum at him.

But before he could fire he was rammed in the side.

Roxas looked up and had to blink twice.

'Caboose,' Roxas thought. It was his armor but the color was off.

It looked like…Juniper…

"Jaune?" Roxas called as he spoke into his com.

"Yeah I found Cabooses armor," He explained. "But we can't worry about that now,"

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Jaune I'm going to clear a path for you," Roxas said as he back flipped away from Penny who had sent multiple swords at Roxas. "Take that chance to go to the fourth floor and get Caboose,"

He threw a chakram at Tucker as he aimed a magnum at Jaunes head while Jaune rolled away from a wheel of Pennys' swords.

"Give Caboose his armor and we'll fight our way out and meet up with the others,"

Jaune nodded before he leapt back as Tucker tried to swipe him with his sword.

"Alright get re-CRASH!" Roxas began only to be cut off as something came crashing through the ceiling.

No not the ceiling the floor.

The four looked to see someone in white armor looking at them. His helmet had a huge gold plate that reflected so you couldn't see what was under.

"No," Tucker whispered.

The armored person growled menacingly.

"Damnit!" Tucker shouted and he charged towards the mysterious soldier to attack. But he seemed angry to do so.

The soldier did not flinch. He moved to the side lightly and grabbed Tuckers arm before slamming his other fist into his back.

"Gah!" Tucker cried in pain as he hit the ground.

The soldier looked around at the other. He went for Roxas next. Roxas tried to leap away but the soldier was fast. He grabbed Roxas by the leg and slung him downward into the ground.

'Shit!' Roxas thought as his back made contact with the ground painfully. He looked up to see that the soldier was getting ready to crush his head with his boot but he leapt back when he saw Jaune charging at him.

"Get him!" Jaune shouted and a strange animal jumped off of his shoulders and leapt at the soldier.

Imagine Roxas's surprise when the small animal transformed into a large beast that pounced on the soldier with fury.

"What the hell was that?" Roxas shouted in alarm. But then groaned in pain.

"Chimera long story," Jaune answered simply. "We gotta get out of here,"

"I agree," Roxas said as he slowly got up. That's when they heard a pained squeak.

The two turned to see the chimera on the ground with the soldiers boot on its head. He looked ready to push down but it seems Penny decided now was the time to step in.

She sent her swords at the soldier. She kept on attacking but to her shock the soldier seemed unaffected. He lauched himself toward her and punched her in the stomach and slammed her in the wall. He turned and got ready to go for Jaune and Roxas who looked ready to help but found he couldn't move. He turned to see Penny holding his arm in a grip he found extremely tight.

Then without warning she swung him into the wall slamming him in next to her.

"Didn't know she was that strong," Jaune muttered.

"Well we did only see her for that one day before she left," Roxas pointed out.

"True,"

Penny leapt out of the wall and eyed the white shoulder as she aimed all of her swords at him. Everything was indicating that he was the biggest threat in the room.

Earlier she had considered it that soldier that the aqua one had cut earlier when he had gotten back up and rampaged everywhere but she couldn't feel the same pressure from him like earlier.

So she focused on the soldier that had taken down two opponents that had been giving her trouble in under 60 seconds.

Another thing that was bothering her was the other new opponent. He had come in wearing armor similar to her boyfriends.

At first she had thought it had been him. But the figure was wrong as well as the armor color. It was smaller and more, lanky.

She missed her boyfriend.

Maybe she would contact him after this.

That would be sensational!

A growl from the soldier brought her full focus back on him.

He moved before she could react.

He went low and sped past her swords. She was unprepared for the uppercut to her chin.

Jaune and Roxas could only watch in shock as Penny was sent through the ceiling and from the sound of multiple crashes it wasn't just one. The soldier growled and leapt after the orange haired girl.

"What the hell was that?" Jaune asked out loud.

"That was Caboose," Sheila answered.

"WHAT!" Jaune shouted.

"There's no time to explain," Sheila answered quickly. "It's important that you incapacitate him as soon as possible,"

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"The white soldier was Caboose,"

"What?!"

"Sheila says we need to incapacitate him," Jaune explained. "I don't get it fully either but she has no reason to lie,"

Roxas was hesitant but he nodded.

"But how do we follow them,"

"Ahhhhhhhh,"

Roxas and Jaune turned to see the chimera up and looking at them.

With sprouted bird wings.

 **UMPR**

"Please tell me we're almost at the entrance!" Grif shouted.

"Almost," Theta said. "Just get out of this hall and you'll be in the main room and the entrance will be across it.

"Best news I've heard all day," Grif said.

"More room for us to work," Percy agreed. He reached into his holster and tossed the chain to Weiss. "Here," he said. Weiss caught the weapon and looked at Percy curiously. "You're down to one sai," He explained. "Plus it should help so you don't have to always get so close," Weiss nodded in understanding.

"I see the end of the hall up ahead," Donut shouted as they continued running.

"Can you seal up the door with some ice," Percy asked.

"Need a water Dust crystal," Weiss answered simply. Percy tossed her one. They ran into the hall and saw the entrance on the other side of the room.

'Naruto really did a number on this place,' Percy thought seeing all of the destruction his leader had caused.

Weiss turned around and got ready to seal the door with an ice barrier. It wouldn't hold them forever but long enough for them to regroup. But before she could something came crashing through the floor.

The others turned to see someone on the ground. They quickly got up and who they saw shocked three of them.

"Penny?!" Grif shouted out in shock. Said girl looked over at them. Without hesitatation Percy kicked Grif behind a crate.

If Penny recognized him that could complicate things. More than likely she was with the Atlas military. Percy and Weiss were in disguise and she didn't know Donut so that should give them some time.

'I am not looking forward to fighting her,'

Suddenly Grif ran back out but he was different. His armor color had changed too black. Donut seeing this changed his armor too black too. Whoever this girl was Grif didn't want her knowing he was there.

The orange haired girl looked at them but turned her attention back to the hole for some reason. That reason came in the form of a soldier in white armor. Weiss and Percy looked confused at the newcomer. Grif and Donut had a different reaction.

"Shit!" Grif shouted angrily.

"What?" Percy asked. But before he could answer he turned to see the Penny and the soldier fighting. If it could be called that.

The soldier charged forward tackling Penny into a crate. Penny managed to kick the soldier back and leapt up to slam onto the soldier but he grabbed her legs and slung her through the wall by the door. The soldier looked ready to go after her but stopped when Donut began shooting at him.

"Take him out!" Grif shouted and leapt into the air and through a grenade at the armored opponent. Whoever this guy was had Grif and Donut spooked. Percy decided to go with it. He leapt forward and made to try and slash at the soldier but he managed to jump into the air and landed on Percy slamming him into the ground.

Weiss seeing this sent the chain towards the soldier's head but he caught it. Then he pulled the heiress and lfted her up by the neck and began squeezing. Percy realizing, he couldn't move activated his gauntlet absolving the rubble around him. Then he aimed it over his shoulder and shot blindly. The soldier was hit and stumbled. Percy took his chance and punched upward with all his strength.

The stumbling soldier released Weiss and the two kneeled as they looked at the soldier. The soldier looked unfazed and began to approach them. But he was halted as Grif began fighting him up close. He swung his axe around over and over not giving the soldier a chance to recover. But the soldier managed to grab Grifs arms and flip him over him. Grif rolled into a kneeling position and looked up just in time to see the soldier kicking him in the head.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Percy questioned. The soldier picked up Grifs axe and lifted it um as he got ready to bring it down on the lazy soldier's neck.

"CCCCCAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the," Weiss began. She was shocked when something else came out of the hole. It flew upward and someone suddenly something came flying from it hitting the soldier's hand that held the axe forcing him to drop it. Grif reached up and caught it. He didn't even hesitate when he aimed it at the soldier. He fired it and the soldier was hit point blank with a grenade that sent him flying out of the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" Percy asked.

"It's a chimera,"

"Roxas," Percy questioned recognizing the voice.

"We can talk about this later," Jaune interrupted. "We have a situation,"

"Does it come in the form of a soldier in white armor," Weiss asked sarcastically.

"It's Caboose,"

"What?!" Percy nearly shouted.

"It is," Grif said in the through the coms.

"But how," Percy asked.

"It's complicated," Grif said. "Right now all that matters is that we incapacitate him,"

Percy had more questions but he just nodded.

Then together they all made their way out of the building.

 **UMPR**

Naruto back flipped at a random soldier began firing at him. Not all of them were up but some were. And it seemed they were looking to redeem themselves. The ones that couldn't were busy fighting against Atlas soldiers that were still outside. He looked over at Neji and saw him turn away from him.

Chance!

Naruto leapt towards the fighter and got ready to punch him in the back of the head. He would have had something not crashed into him. He rolled a few times but managed to recover and stopped in a kneeling position. He looked up to see what exactly had crashed into him.

He wasn't expecting it to be Penny.

'Great,' Naruto thought. 'This rescue attempt just got so much harder,'

Penny looked up at him and the two stared at each other for a brief moment. Then Naruto jumped back as somebody attempted to drop kick him. He landed on his feet and eyed Neji and Penny who were standing side by side.

'Oum damnit,'

"Are you alright," Neji asked the huntress in training who nodded with a smile.

"I'm combat ready," She said making a pose.

"Right," Neji said completely unfazed by her behavior. Then he turned his attention back too Naruto. He looked ready to go again but was stopped when yet something else came crashing out of the building.

The three turned and saw a soldier in white standing up. They looked around taking in their surroundings before their eyes landed on Penny. Penny narrowed her eyes and her swords began spinning. She sent them forward but the soldier dodged them easily. He sent a straight kick to Pennys stomach sending her into yet another crate.

Then he turned his attention too Neji and Naruto. He went for Neji first. He began sending a barrage of punches at the brown haired teen who began deflecting them. But too his utter shock the punches were relentless and getting faster. Eventually the punches completely overwhelmed him. He attempted to leap back but that proved to be a mistake when the soldier grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

He turned his attention to Naruto next. Naruto struck first. He cocked his fist back and thrusted it at the soldier. The soldier grabbed the fist in his hand as he was pushed back a few feet by Naruto's punch. Then he gripped the fist and pulled Naruto towards him and kneed him in the stomach. He didn't let up. He lifted his arm and pushed it into the blonds back sending him to the ground.

Naruto was stunned. But he couldn't let that stop him. Acting quickly despite his lack of breath he lifted his feet up and began sending a barrage of kicks at the white soldier but he was unfazed. He grabbed his legs and lifted him and got ready to slam him into the ground again.

He was saved in the knick of time by Penny sending a sword forcing him to let go of Naruto. Naruto back flipped mid air and landed on his feet. He looked up and to see the soldier approaching him once again but someone else stopped him.

"Eight trigrams cyclone!" Neji shouted as he attacked the soldier who blocked the attack. He got ready to attack Neji but Naruto leapt into action.

He leapt over Neji who slid back as Naruto tried to send a round house kick to the side of his head. The soldier managed to block but Naruto wasn't done. He spun himself in the air and attempted to dropkick the soldier. The soldier managed to block but Naruto just kept up with the spins and kicks.

"2," Naruto whispered. Then with his ability active he sent the one last dropkick at the soldier who was unprepared for the strengthened attack. The kick destoyed his defense and slammed the soldier into the ground.

'Paybacks a bitch,' Naruto thought as he landed.

The soldier suddenly grabbed Naruto's leg and twisted it.

"Ngh!" He gritted out in pain as he fell to the ground. The soldier sat up in a kneeling position and got ready to to slam his fist into Narutos head but found he couldn't. He looked at his arm to see a chain wrapped around it. Naruto looked up and couldn't help but smile.

Weiss stood her ground as she pulled the arm back with all her might.

'I'll never mock Yang again about her muscles,' She thought. The soldier gor ready to pull her and Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to hold.

Luckily she didn't have too.

Percy sped past her and slashed at the Meta who was forced to roll away from Naruto. Percy lifted his leader up.

"Thanks," He muttered. "Who's our new friend,"

"Caboose," Roxas answered seriously landing by them.

"What?" Naruto asked seriously. "Bullshit,"

"Grif and Sheila confirmed it," Another voice said. He looked to his left to see…

"Caboose?" Naruto asked.

"No it's me Jaune," Jaune answered from behind the mask. "And believe it or not it is Caboose," He handed Freckles to Naruto. "Said he wanted to speak to you, I'll help hold him off with Weiss, and the others," Then without another word Jaune charged at Caboose who had just kicked Penny away and tackled him.

"But how," Naruto asked and something came to mind.

 _"_ _They want Caboose because of what he's capable of,"_

 _"_ _Technically Caboose is a success,"_

"This is the result," Naruto whispered.

"What," Percy asked.

"This is what Grif and Church were talking about," Naruto continued. "This is the result of whatever they did to Cacboose,"

Percy and Roxas thought about it for a moment. It made sense.

"Naruto is correct." The three turned to look over at Freckles. "This is the result of the experiments done to Caboose,"

Naruto looked over at the gun.

"Captain Naruto," Freckles continued. "Caboose can be saved but he must be incapacitated, first" Naruto nodded slowly. "He loves team UMPR, and the other teams as well,"

Roxas gripped his chakrams tightly.

Percy gritted his teeth.

"Please save him,"

Naruto and the other slowly stood up as he put Freckled in the gun holster on his back. A fire was lit in his eyes.

"We don't need to be told twice," Naruto said.

Then the three charged into the fray.

 **UMPR**

"Damnit that hurt," Tucker groaned out as he climber through the hall and landed on the base floor. He looked up and could see the destuction that the Meta had left behind. "He walked to the entrance and looked towards the battle. A group of soldiers were fighting against them but he was holding them all off easily. In fact it looked like he was winning.

Which was more than likely true.

'Damnit why did Sigma have to be the creative one,' Tucker groaned mentaly. It looked like a truce had been made to take out the Meta first since it looked like Grif and Donut were helping. Though why they changed their armor color to black he didn't know. What he was most unsure about was the person in the armor that loked like Cabooses.

No more than likely it was Cabooses.

'Damnit I have to tell Carolina,' Tucker thought.

That was not going to be fun.

 **UMPR**

'Wonder whats going on down there,' Carolina thought as she heard the commotion down bellow get louder.

"Don't get distracted!" Winter shouted as she nearly stabbed Carolina.

"I'm not," Carolina answered as she easily blocked the hit from the Schnee.

"Carolina,"

"Little busy Tucker," Carolina said as she shot at Winter who deflected all of the bullets easily.

"Sigma's awake,"

Carolina stumbled.

"What,"

"They woke her up and they brought out the Meta,"

"Shit," Carolina gritted.

"We can only assume that she managed to lock out Church so she has full control,"

That was not good.

"We're fighting him now but we need you down here," Tucker continued. "We also need,"

"I know," Carolina said as she rolled to the side from Winters ice spike. "I'll be coming soon,"

"Didn't know you were so quick to finish bow chicka wow wow," Then he was gone.

Carolina turned her attention to Winter.

"We're gonna have to put this on hold," She said out loud.

"What are you talking about," Winter questioned as she got ready to charge. Carolina didn't answer. She merely shot off an ice and fire crystal that exploded and created a fog. Carolina took that as her opportunity and jumped off the roof. She looked ahead and saw her target.

"Caboose,"

"I can't believe that idiot got caught," A voice said.

"Oh calm down we always knew it was a possibility for any of us," Carolina explained.

"Right like we would ever get caught," The voice snorted.

"True," Carolina agreed with a smirk.

"Alright let's go save that those idiots," The voice said.

Then Carolina took off.

 **UMPR**

The man looked at the action taking place outside of his warehouse on the computer.

"Seems the Meta is having some difficulty," He said. It wasn't all that surprising. He had kept the body imprisoned for days without any kind of mobility. And the Meta as well as Sigma had been asleep for a long time. So fighting so many opponents after his awakening wasn't exactly ideal. "Lets give him some help shall we,"

He pressed a button on his desk and began speaking.

"To my men," He began "We have awoken the Meta," He continued. "But is currently out numbered. Please help him with the people that have come to put a stop to us," He commanded. "I promise you will all be rewarded appropriately at your help today," He released the button and sat back in his chair.

He pressed on another button.

"Make sure the escape rout is clear," He said simply. "Anyone who makes it out make sure they regroup at one of our other bases," Then he got up and made his way to his next destination.

 **UMPR**

"Well this just got worse," Naruto muttered as he and the others observed all of the enemy soldiers who were now up and pointing their guns at them.

They had been fighting along side Neji, Penny and thepeople who were dressed like Grif similiarly against the Meta who had managed to hold them all back. That being said they had managed to stop him from landing serious blows to one another so by all accounst it was a stand still of sorts. Now that he had backup things weren't looking so good.

The soldiers began shooting but Neji and Penny stepped up. Neji activated another rotation while Penny created a wheel of swords that began spinning as she deflected the bullets.

That's when Meta struck.

He lept for Penny who was busy stopping the bullets but Naruto was there to intercept. He kicked his fist away from the sword wielding girl and attempted to kick him back but Meta reacted and grabbed his leg and slung him away. Seeing this Percy leapt into action by grabbing the flung Naruto and changing the momentum to send him straight back at Caboose.

Naruto cocked his fist back and thrusted it towards Caboose who could only block the oncoming fighter. Meta got ready to strike but Naruto jumped back just as Roxas threw two of his chakrams at the Meta. Grif took that as an opportunity to strike along with Tucker as they both ran from either side and slashed the Meta chest armor in an X pattern but no real damage was dealt.

Donut attempted to help but found that he was to busy shooting at other soldiers who were firing back.

Naruto got ready to attack the Meta again but was forced to stop when a soldier had ran forward and tried to attack him with his sword. Naruto manged to deflect the attack and kick the soldier back. He looked around and realized that there were more runningat him.

"Duck!"

Naruto did as, told and watched as a bunch or rocks were thrown at high speed towards the oncoming soldiers knocking them back. He turned to see Percy pointing the gauntlet he ha grabbed pointed forward.

"Thats handy," Naruto muttered.

"I recommend you add this as a feature to your gauntlets," Percy replied as the two stood back to back while the other soldiers began to surround them.

" **Surrender and be eliminated,"**

"Oh no," Percy groaned.

The others turned to see AK 130's walking out and aiming there weapons at Naruto and the others along with the soldiers.

"Theres way too many of them," Jaune said.

"You think?" Grif agreed. Slowly the others began to step back as they looked at their situation.

There was just too many for them to fight.

'No fuck that!' Naruto thought.

"If we're going out here we're going down fighting!" Naruto shouted. He charged straight at three soldiers who ran back.

"1 plus 2," Naruto said and he knocked the first one back easily. He did a backwards spin kick that took out the second one and threw the last one over his shoulder.

He didn't see the fourth one that came behind him. He turned to see him bringing his sword down and attempted to set up a block.

He didn't have to.

A bullet hit soldier directly in the arm forcing him to drop the sword.

"What?" Naruto said. Then another shot was taken knocking the soldier back. Naruto reacted and kicked him straight in the head knocking him out.

'Where the hell had that come from,' Naruto thought. Then the wind blew. And the scent his his nose. 'Gunpowder,' Naruto thought as he sniffed the air. Then he caught the other scent and felt himself smirking. He turned around and looked at a warehouse not to far from them.

Roses.

 **UMPR**

"Hmph," Ruby said as she looked out of her scope. "He better thank me later,"

 **UMPR**

 _Nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

 **AND DONE!**

 **Well the big fight is about to commence. And the Caboose rescue arc is coming to a close. Now that doesn't mean the next update is the last chapter. I have a bout three chapters or so left. Depending on how fast I manage to write the chapters I post thm all at once if I can but don't hold me to that. So our gang is surrounded and help has come in the form of a red hooded sniper. But will she be enough. And what did Roxas do to cause Penny and Tucker to be wary of him. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the rest. And who will I be hitting on next. I've been hinting like crazy at all of them with Neji, Percy's water ability and the mysreios girl in the room. Only time will tell. Oh and I now have over 200 people following this story. You have no idea how happy that makes me. This isn't as popular as one of my other stories but I hope to see more follows and favorites and reviews for it none the less. And I will still give infinity percent to this story and my other ones as well.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **READ…REVIEW…..and above all else…..ENJOY!**


	23. FUCK'EM UP!

'Distance, 526 yards, take in to account height of building… 46 feet,' Ruby thought as she calculated looking through the scope. She could see Naruto and the others surrounded by the army. It didn't help that four of her friends were dressed like the others. 'Wind speed 4 miles, no don't round 3.86 miles,' She adjusted the scope and steadied her breathing. 'No sun in the way do to clouds, Awesome' She smiled slightly at the stroke of luck. No sun meant no glare.

'Number of friendly's,' Ruby searched through the scope. '7,' Thankfully they had unique weapons and were next to each other. The only one she knew were there definitely were Penny and Caboose though something seemed off about Caboose's outfit. She saw Grif because he was the only one using his actual weapon. Though like Caboose the color was off.

'No there's more' There were more than 7 of them huddled together. A teen with long brown hair and two others dressed similarly too Grif. 'Unknowns but are working with friendlys, assume all ones dressed similarly are enemy,' She got ready to pull the trigger. 'Wait friendlies are dressed similarly,' She gritted her teeth. Than an idea popped into her head. She pulled out a magazine with a silly face on it and put it in the holster and dropped the previous magazine on the ground.

Aim.

Fire.

 **UMPR**

"Ah!" Percy screeched as something hit him. He looked down to see a red mark on his right shoulder and dripped down his arm.

"Gah!" Roxas shouted as he was hit on the center of his back making him stumble.

"Eep!" Weiss shouted. She looked down to see a red splat mark on her rear. "Hey!" That had to have been done on purpose!

"Ow!" Naruto shouted as he got hit in the chest.

 **UMPR**

"Friendly's marked," Ruby thought proudly. Though she hadn't meant to hit one of them on the rear.

 **UMPR**

Naruto looked over to where he knew Ruby was and flipped her off.

 **UMPR**

 **'** One friendly pissed,'

Wait that's not a friendly that's Naruto.

...

…

…

Fire again.

"FUCK!"

Ruby chuckled at hitting her target.

 **UMPR**

"Fuck that hurt," Naruto growled as he looked at his now red hand. He looked up to see another merc coming at him but he jumped into the air and sent a spinning kick into his face.

"How the hell can you tell it's Ruby," Percy asked as he shot of another volley of debris.

"I can smell her," Naruto answered ducking under a slash and righting himself back up and head butting the attacker before kicking him away.

"I'm pretty sure she showers," Percy said as the two stood back to back.

"But she has a scent," Naruto countered. "You all do," He continued looking at the others around him as he spoke to Percy. Neji was too busy fighting Caboose directly with Penny and Jaune to hear them much less pay attention.

"Well that's great and all," Weiss spoke up as she landed next to them while pulling on her chain. There was a rip sound and the chain came back to her with and AK-130's head attached. "But one sniper isn't going to help much," She uttered.

Naruto smirked at that.

"I never said she came alone,"

 **UMPR**

Tucker shot at a merc before turning around to cut another that had run at him. He backflipped into the air as another one charged at him and shot at them as he flipped over them.

He landed and got ready to attack but he saw another opponent at the last second. Two of them coming from either side. He couldn't stop them both.

Luckily he didn't have too.

A two black blurs passed him and each took out one of the goons each.

The one too his left began scratching at their opponent while zipping around them leaving some kind of after image behind as they moved. The one too his right was using a bo-staff expertly hitting all the joints before slamming it down on the henchmens head knocking them out.

Tucker looked at the two assailants. They eyed him briefly but didn't say anything. They gave a quick nod and ran into the fray of henchmen.

 **UMPR**

Donut was completely surrounded but he managed to kepp them at bay but he couldn't much longer.

"Heads up!"

Donut looked up to see a meteor coming down at them. Wait that wasn't a meteor.

It landed in the crowd in a fiery explosion blowing multiple goons back.

The assailant stood up slowly and slung something over their shoulder.

A halberd.

"I did warn ya," The assailant said. Her eyes glowing red for a brief moment before changing to lilac.

 **UMPR**

Roxas threw the chakrams hitting four opponents in the throat before calling them back. However, a few had gotten by them and Roxas was a near sitting duck.

"Batter up!"

Roxas recognized the voice and on instinct ducked. It was a good thing he did.

A mace swung around and hit all of the approaching attackers.

"That was awesome," The feminine voice said.

Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"So," Nora said from behind her mask as she held two maces connected by a chain in her hands.

"Who want's their legs broken first,"

 **UMPR**

(Opening begins)

 **VERSION 2!**

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

The screen is black and white as it shows different moments of a younger Caboose interacting with a boy from eating out of his hand to grabbing him while the boy yells angrily for him to let go and finally Caboose kneeling over his now dying friend crying.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

It shows Tucker, Donut, Grif and Carolina as they all hold out their weapons.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to Ironwoods office surrounded by his own staff such as Winter, Doyle and Kimball.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Church is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is Sigma as she looks up with a calm but evil smile.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is seen looking in a mirror. Suddenly it shatters along with him and in his place stands the Meta

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team U(M)PR, Weiss and Jaune are shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

It shows Ren as he protects Ruby from a few soldiers as she aims her rifle and fires of a bullet.

 _ga kousa shi te_

It follows the bullet as it hits a soldier in the chest. The soldier stumbles and Nora delivers a destructive one, two-combo before delivering a suplex shattering the ground with his body.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Pyrrha works with Blake as she continually knocks soldiers into the air while the faunus cuts them down before they fall to the ground. They both jump back as Yang slams her Halberd onto the ground sending multiple goons flying.

 _doko made mo_

Jaune and Weiss work in tandem with Grif, Tucker, and Donut as they destroy the atlesian knights surrounding them.

 _tsukinukeru_

A spider droid blasts at Neji but he stops the attack with a rotation and slides left as Penny charges her sword blast sending at the spider droid destroying it in an explosion.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

U(M)PR fight against the Meta using their weapons to take him out but he manages to block all of their attacks and send a few of his own but the three of them defend each other leading to a stalemate.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

It shows Caboose as he appears to be falling into a dark abyss. But team U(M)PR reaches out and they all grasp his arm before a bright light appears from the point of of contact and consumes the screen.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen in a field as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the scene moves to show the bright sky.

(Opening end)

 **3 days ago**

"We'll take a five-minute break little rose," The man said before walking off. "Do bop she doo, man those kids knew how to have a good time,"

"Thanks uncle Qrow," Ruby said weakly. She had decided to get a spar in with her uncle.

Not her best idea.

Though she was really confused about that song he had been singing.

 _"_ Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap,"

And there he went again.

Then her scroll beeped. Slowly she reached for it and opened it.

"A message from Naruto?" She said in surprise. "Wonder what it is?"

She opened the message.

The first thing she heard was gunfire.

"Caboose!"

That was Grif,

"Run!"

"Freckles!" Caboose shouted.

BOOM

Explosions could be heard.

Suddenly it got quiet.

Ruby sat up in the field listening intently.

"This is team bravo target has been detained,"

There was a pause.

"The orange one got away sir and there were no others,"

Another pause.

"Yes sir we'll bring the target in now,"

The message ended.

Ruby sped straight for her uncle.

"Uncle Qrow!" She shouted.

Her uncle turned around to look at her with a cocky smile.

"Ready for round 2 already,"

"No it's something else," She said. She played the message.

Qrow frowned as he listened.

"We have to go save him!" She urged.

"I can't,"

Ruby looked at him devasted.

"What do you mean you can't,"

"I have a mission," He said bluntly. "I leave tomorrow,"

"Forget the mission!" Ruby shouted. "My friends in danger!"

'And if I don't do this mission we'll _all_ be in danger,' Qrow thought. But he couldn't tell her.

Not yet.

Hopefully not ever.

"If I don't go to this mission a lot of people are going to die," Qrow said making her shut up.

She couldn't argue that.

"Then I'll go myself,"

Yeah he expected that answer.

Not like he could stop her anyway.

She would just grab Yang and they would sneak out in the middle of the night.

Might as well make sure she went in prepared.

"Alright then," Qrow said. "But before you go theres a few things you need to do before hand,"

Ruby looked up at him and listened to his instructions.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Ruby aimed weapon as she took another shot taking out another soldier.

 _"From how this went down I'm guessing these were some pretty powerful guys,"_

 _"Gather your allies,"_

Ruby had called the others. For some reason Jaune and Weiss hadn't answered but the others would be enough.

 _"Don't bother asking the guy who sent this most likely it was an accident,"_

 _"He doesn't to involve too many people,"_

Ruby concluded that all the members of team UMPR wouldn't respond to their messages. Naruto would have defineltly told Percy and Roxas but no one else.

 _"Don't and I can not stress this enough, Do_ not _use your weapons. I don't know who took your friend but you should not use your actual weapon of choice. Should you succeed and they set you fight with your preffered weapon it won't be hard for them to find you,"_

So Ruby and Blake had raided Tentens shop for weapons. They practically grabbed anything and when they met up with the others in Atlas distributed them. Sun had said he would stay behind since he didn't do well in cold weather.

Growing up in Vacuo had that effect. Especially on Faunus who didn't adapt as fast too sudden weather changes.

 _"Just make sure to bring them back alright. I miss my lil'bro,"_

 _"Lastly a disguise. Under no circumstances are you to where your regular clothes and conceal your faces. I doubt I need to explain why."_

And he didn't. Most of them aside Pyrrha's face was _definetly_ recognizable. Came with the territory of being a four-time champion. Plus, being on a famous kid's cereal box.

They were all wearing tight fitting black body suits along with basic armor covering their chests, back, forearms, and calves. Their heads were covered in ninja masks.

All except Ruby. She wore the same outfit with a few changes. Instead of the ninja mask she wore a black cap backwards and a face mask that ended just under her nose. As the sniper she couldn't risk covering her eyes. Around her waist was a hoodie.

She felt weird without her cloak but the hood was a close second.

Ruby's weapon of choice had been a high caliber bolt action rifle. Basic but it got the job done. She could be down there with them but they all needed someone to watch their back. So she took the roll of sniper.

She needed to practice anyway.

"I found them!"

Ruby turned to see three of the henchmen running at her.

Her spot had been found.

"Shouldn't have come up here alone," One of the goons taunted as they aimed their guns at her.

"Who said she did,"

Before they could react shuriken had been thrown into the goon's chest armor. A moment later they exploded on knocking them back. One of them had managed to dodge the attack but Ruby had them.

She grabbed the rifle and swung it with all her might hitting the attacker in the side of the head.

He was out instantly along with his companions.

"Thanks Ren," Ruby muttered from behind her own mask.

"I'll make sure they don't get to close next time," Ren said as he unfloded a battle fan. His choice of weapon along with the dust shuriken.

"It's alright," Ruby said. "Alright time to move," Ren nodded and the two were off to a new roof.

 **UMPR**

Carolina made her way to the battlefield where the others were. She was rampaging through a multitude of soldiers and bots from either the Atlas military or _them_. Some tried to stop her.

They should have known better.

She could see some kind of commotion going on ahead. She would assume that it was her boys but the chaos was _everywhere_. Whoever was causing it was not her boys. Carolina remembered the mercenaries that were with Grif but that had only been two.

'Did he hire more?' Carolina thought as she shot three AK-200's in the head.

"That's Atlas property,"

'Damnit,'

Carolina leapt back as a glyph was made under her. A moment later an ice spike came into existence. She looked up to see Winter standing in her way once again.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," Winter hissed. She activated a glyph and sent a large spike towards Carolina forcing her backwards.

"In retrospect only creating a fog to get away from her wasn't the best way to handle that," A voice said.

"Shut up," Carolina bit.

"You know I'm right," The voice countered but they stopped talking after that.

 **UMPR**

"I can't believe they all came," Percy uttered breathlessly as he cut down another opponent.

"Better question is how did they find out?" Naruto said as he back handed another opponent. His eyes scanned the area before eyeing something.

"Be right back," He said before leaping off.

"Where is he going?!" Weiss asked as she stabbed a knight and pulled it towards them.

"Beats me," Percy commented as he cut the knight Weiss had pulled in half. "On your left," Weiss spun her sai in her hand holding it in a reverse grip and stabbed backwards. She pierced its torso and pushed the blade downward cutting it down the middle.

"Do we have a way to communicate with them?" Percy asked as he kicked a soldier away as used the gauntlet to pick up the robot remains that litered the ground. He had a limitless supply so that was handy.

"I think I may have a solution," Jaune said over their head pieces.

 **UMPR**

"Are you sure they're in there Sheila?" Jaune asked as he blocked another attack from the Meta. He Neji and Penny had been hard at it but he had been holding his own against them easily.

"Yes," Sheila commented. "This armor was equipped to deal with all possible scenarios," Sheila answered.

"So wait even _this_ situation," Jaune asked. "Surrounded by a lot of enemies, while fighting against the people who kidnapped Caboose and turned him into the Meta along with random allies while at the same time trying to avoid the Atlas military,"

"Yes," Sheila answered. "This is scenario 35,"

"How many scenarios are there?"

"5,674 and a half?"

"What's the half for?"

"Can explanations wait until later?"

The Meta sped forward to punch Jaune but he manged to block it in time.

"Fair enough," He said. He got ready to dodge another oncoming attack but the chimera swooped down and rammed the Meta in the side.

"That's my cue," Jaune said.

Then he turned and began running.

Neji looked as the armored teen ran.

'Where's he going?'

 **UMPR**

Blake and Pyrrha stood back to back along with Grif as they were surrounded.

Grif shot of a grenade causing an explosion disorienting the attackers. Pyrrha and Blake leapt into action.

Blake zipped through the enemy attacking them in guerrilla like tactics throwing them off base. That's Pyrrha would come in and _slaughter_ them. She'd swing the staff around expertly and hit them all accurately in the temple knocking them out. Or she would take them out by hitting them in the joints expertly.

Suddenly a blur past by them.

"Put them in your ear!" It said quickly.

Blake and Pyrrha looked startled as the blur passed by and tossed them something.

Had that been Caboose?

But why did it sound like Jaune?

Blake looked down and pulled her mask to put the com in. Pyrrha reapeated the action.

 **UMPR**

"I like her style," Donut commented as he watched the new ally ram through the bulk of the henchmen.

No way a guy had that figure.

She would swing the halberd around and take out multiple opponents. If they ever got to close she would simply kick them away. It was obvious to him it wasn't her preferred weapon with how sloppy she was and how she had mostly just swung it around recklessly. But he wasn't about to complain.

She was a bigger pain to them than he had been.

Suddenly a blur passed by.

"This is for you!"

Yang looked up as something got thrown to her. She grabbed it and looked at it.

It was a com.

She shrugged and put it in her ear.

 **UMPR**

"Smash! Smash! SMASH!"

"Who the hell is this!" A henchmen shouted as he watched another one of his allies was slammed in the face by a mace in the new enemy's hand. Thus far they had been running around and hitting anything and everything they could with the maces. And if one tried to run.

"Get back here!" they shouted as they through the mace and chain that wrapped around the goons torso.

"Save me!" He shouted as he was pulled back towards the berserker.

"SMASH!"

BANG!

He was now face down in a crater made by his body.

That happened.

"They're as bad as the one from earlier!" One goon shouted recalling the one that had torn through their defenses with the giant gunblade.

'Actually she's probably worse,' Roxas thought as he hit two more goons in the throat and kicked another one away that had gotten close to him.

"Give this to Nora!"

"Huh?" Roxas spoke up when suddenly a blur passed by and tossed something towards him.

It was a com.

"Yo queen!" Roxas shouted not wanting to give her name away.

"Yes my loyal subject!"

"Put this in your ear!"

He tossed the com to her and she quickly did so.

 **UMPR**

"Did you all put them in," Jaune asked as he rammed through a group of the goons. This armor was seriously awesome.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Squire," Jaune said. "That's the name I'm going with for the remainder of this mission,"

"Lame," Naruto said over the com.

"Shut it whiskers," Another female voice said.

"Oh Oum I have to hear your voice in my head," Naruto groaned realizing it was Yang.

"Is this really the time?" That was Blake.

"Smash!" Juane could hear a resounding crack outside the coms.

Nora.

"Where's Ren?" Jaune asked.

"He's with Ruby," Blake answered. "Covering her should anyone get to close to her?"

"How did you all know to come here?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss is that you?"

"Yeah?"

"No wonder we couldn't get in contact with you," Yang said. "You were with them,"

"Yeah," Weiss said over the com. "Which again how did all of you get here?"

"Ruby got a message," Yang explained. "It was of Caboose getting kidnapped," She continued. "So she gathered us up and we made are way to Atlas,"

"But how did you know to come _here"_ Percy asked.

"Are you serious," Blake asked. "You guys are making a big ruckus it wasn't hard to figure out you guys were involved,"

 _Flashback_

 _"We haven't found them yet," Ren sighed out somewhat dejectedly._

 _"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them eventually?" Pyrrha said._

 _"This would be a lot easier with Weiss's help," Yang muttered._

 _"She's not answering remember," Blake said. "And something tells me showing up at the Schnee mansion is not the best idea,"_

 _"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them," Ruby said as she tried to contact Jaune once again._

 _Suddenly two bullheads flew over them. They looked up to see the military ships fly by. About two minutes' smoke began arising in the direction the bullheads were heading._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"I think I found them," Yang said._

Flashback end.

"Fair enough," Roxas said.

"So have you gotten Caboose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not…exactly," Jaune hesitated over the com as he came to a halt to see the Meta throwing Penny into a crate and upper cutting Neji.

"So where is he?"

"You see that guy in white armor,"

"You mean the guy that we saw you guys fight and all had your asses handed to you before we joined in?" Yang remarked.

"Yeah that one,"

"Yeah what about him,"

"That's Caboose?"

"Say what now!?"

"Huh!?"

What!?"

"Yeah we'll explain later," Naruto said. "All that matters is that you guys handle everyone else," Naruto began. "My team will knock some sense into him,"

"Are you sure you can do that?" Blake asked.

 **UMPR**

Roxas saw Percy and Weiss and made his way to them with Nora right behind him.

Suddenly somebody landed between them.

Naruto.

And he had his weapon back.

He looked at Percy and Roxas who both gave him determined nods.

"Yeah I'm positive," Naruto said as he slung the blade over his shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

Naruto looked at her before looking over at Nora.

"These guys kidnapped our friend and hurt him,"

The others remained silent over the coms as they fought the henchmen that kept coming at them.

"It's like I said on to the other," Naruto continued. "The goal is to rescue Caboose,"

Percy spun his sword in his hand while Roxas fiddled with the chakrams in his.

He looked over at Nora. He reached into the dust holster of his gunblade and pulled a single dust crystal out.

Lightning Dust.

(Andy Mineo-You can't stop me begins playing)

He tossed it to Nora who realized what it was immediately. The two made eye contact. Her face was covered but he cold picture the maniacal grin on her face.

"But if we so happen to _fuck_ the place up on our way in and out so be it,"

Nora smashed the crystal in her hand and she could feel it discharge. But instead of an electrical explosion it was all absorbed by her. With the extra boost she jumped into the air

"And their standing in our way," Naruto continued as he aura began radiating off of him. "So…"

Nora looked down. She used the chain as a jump off and rocketed towards the earth.

 **UMPR**

"We all might want to jump," Blake said as she saw one her comrades get ready to rocket towards the ground.

 **UMPR**

" **FUCK'EM UP!"** Naruto exclaimed.

(Beat drops)

Nora hit the ground like an electric meteor. Troops went flying everywhere along with debris

Nora stood in a giant crater of her own making and looked at the goons still standing. Electricity danced in her eyes as she eyed them.

Some of the braver ones slid down into the crater and made their way towards her while others stood in the back relaying cover fire.

They had no effect on the super charged girl.

She sped forward and began delivering crippling one hit blows to those that dared get close to her.

She slammed one in the gut completely destroying the chest armor. She swung the chain around and sent another two flying. She grabbed one that got near her and easily lifted him and threw him across the crater.

"Fire at her!" Someone shouted. All around the crater the henchmen that hadn't entered the crater began aiming their guns at Nora.

Her friends didn't like that.

Pyrrha hit one over the head with a resounding crack breaking the helmet and knocking them out. She spun the staff around her and swept one goon off their feet and drop kicked them. She twirled the staff and pushed it backwards hitting another goon under chest armor. She lifted him up and flipped him over her with the staff slamming him into the ground head first.

Blake was began clawing down her opponents at high speeds. She zipped around the opponents and whenever one got to close she would replace herself with a clone and attack said opponent a moment later. She got her claws under a chest plate and began spinning around becoming a tornado as she began using the goon to hit anyone in the vicinity.

'That looks like fun,' Yang thought noticing her partner's tornado display. She slammed her halberd into the ground and used the momentum to have the halberd flip her over so she could use her momentum to lift it out of the ground and slam it over her. The process repeated over and over until she was a wheel of destruction. She ran over everything in her path.

In another area Weiss was working with Donut fighting against the AK-130's. Donut would cover her by shooting at them while she used the chain to stab and throw them everywhere or use the sai when she was close enough and stab them.

Jaune was working with the chimera fighting off as many as possible. Jaune would take the brunt of most attacks do to his armor and the chimera would come in and slash or smash at the attacker.

Tucker and Grif fought in tandem using their axe and sword respectively as they hacked and slashed all approaching knights, 130 and 200's alike.

"For the record I blame you for this," Tucker muttered.

"Shut up and fight," Grif bit back as he split a knights head and shot a grenade off destroying all the ones behind it.

Neji and Penny fought against the Meta and it was clear they were at a disadvantage. They were definitely landing more hits but it was like they weren't affecting him. It didn't help that he was wearing very tough armor so Neji couldn't use his 8-trigrams to disable him.

The Meta grabbed Neji's thrusting arm and got read to break it. But before he could he was kicked in the face causing him to stumble. Neji turned to see his opponent from earlier with his leg outstretched. Two black blurs past by him and the two began to engage the Meta.

Neji eyed his opponent from earlier who stared back. He cocked his head to the side before pointing to himself and then pointing at the Meta. The message was clear.

 _We'll handle him._

Neji wanted to protest but stopped when he saw the determined look in his eyes. There was a burning conviction in them. He wasn't trying to show off. It was just a fact for him that he would take down the Meta or die trying.

The fire in his eyes was enticing.

All most…

Neji nodded his head in understanding.

"Penny we're going to take down the others,"

"Are you sure?" Penny asked. "That doesn't seem like the most logical choice,"

"It's fine Penny," Neji said. "Remember the only one who can tell you otherwise is Winter and she's busy,"

"Alright then," Penny said. Then the two jumped into the fray and began attacking the henchmen.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Penny asked. "It seemed like an illogical choice," Neji didn't say anything at first.

"I'm aware of your…condition," Neji began. "But one day you'll understand that there are forces that can override all logic,"

Penny blinked.

"Like what,"

Neji didn't say anything.

 _Flashback_

 _A younger Neji was on the muddy ground breathing heavily. He was sporting cuts and bruises everywhere. He looked up at the shadowed figure standing above him._

 _He had lost._

 _But that was impossible._

 _He never lost!_

 _"Fate can suck a dick," The shadowed figure said. "I have something stronger than that,"_

 _"And what would that be," Neji scowled._

 _The figure eyed him on the ground before they suddenly gave a wide grin._

Flashback end.

"One's own will," Neji answered simply.

 **UMPR**

(Hero Academia op 3)

Naruto used his gunblade to block the punch sent his way. He skidded back slightly but stood his ground.

The Meta went in for another punch but Percy interfered. He came in from the side and sent a flurry of strikes at Meta who was to back up. Being vulnerable in the air Roxas took his chance. He leapt over Percy and spun in the air throwing his chakrams one by one and calling thm back after they hit the Meta. Meta managed to deflect them with his arms though barely. When he landed he saw a shadow appear over him. He looked up to see Naruto in the air with his blade over his head.

He came down on the Meta who could only cross his arms to block the attack.

The earth shattered under the force of the blow but Meta held strong. Naruto leapt back slightly in a crouching position.

The Meta growled.

"Don't worry Caboose," Naruto said as he slung the blade over his shoulder. "We'll bring you back in a minute,"

Naruto felt Percy and Roxas stand next to him.

Roxas was slightly crouched and had his arms crossed as he held the chakrams in them preparing to throw them. He flicked his wrists slightly and the chakrams in his hand tripled.

Percy twirled his sword one time before holding it in a one handed ox guard stance while his other arm was held out as he aimed the gauntlet, fully loaded on debris at Meta.

Naruto stood straight up and held the gunblade in one hand as he pointed it at The Meta. The two eyes each other.

"We just gotta kick your ass first,"

 **UMPR**

 _Nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

 **UMPR**

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm in a bit of a somber mood. A friend of mine passed away a couple of days ago and it's affecting worse than I thought. I'm using this chance to let you all know that I will be silent for a while. Now don't worry I WILL be back but I need to get through this. And if you'll notice this chapter was shorter than normal. I'll make up for it in the next one.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and if any of you follow my other stories then this applies to them as well.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	24. Give Him Back!

(Opening begins)

 **VERSION 2!**

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

The screen is black and white as it shows different moments of a younger Caboose interacting with a boy from eating out of his hand to grabbing him while the boy yells angrily for him to let go and finally Caboose kneeling over his now dying friend crying.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

It shows Tucker, Donut, Grif and Carolina as they all hold out their weapons.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to Ironwoods office surrounded by his own staff such as Winter, Doyle and Kimball.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Church is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is Sigma as she looks up with a calm but evil smile.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is seen looking in a mirror. Suddenly it shatters along with him and in his place stands the Meta

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team U(M)PR, Weiss and Jaune are shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

It shows Ren as he protects Ruby from a few soldiers as she aims her rifle and fires of a bullet.

 _ga kousa shi te_

It follows the bullet as it hits a soldier in the chest. The soldier stumbles and Nora delivers a destructive one, two-combo before delivering a suplex shattering the ground with his body.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Pyrrha works with Blake as she continually knocks soldiers into the air while the faunus cuts them down before they fall to the ground. They both jump back as Yang slams her Halberd onto the ground sending multiple goons flying.

 _doko made mo_

Jaune and Weiss work in tandem with Grif, Tucker, and Donut as they destroy the atlesian knights surrounding them.

 _tsukinukeru_

A spider droid blasts at Neji but he stops the attack with a rotation and slides left as Penny charges her sword blast sending at the spider droid destroying it in an explosion.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

U(M)PR fight against the Meta using their weapons to take him out but he manages to block all of their attacks and send a few of his own but the three of them defend each other leading to a stalemate.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

It shows Caboose as he appears to be falling into a dark abyss. But team U(M)PR reaches out and they all grasp his arm before a bright light appears from the point of of contact and consumes the screen.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen in a field as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the scene moves to show the bright sky.

(Opening end)

 **UMPR**

Percy dodged as Meta sent a fist forwards his face and attempted to cut the armor but the Meta stopped the swing with his other hand. He tried to go for a cook but noticed a shadow appear above him and moved back instead as two chakrams cut into the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. He looked to see Roxas in the air and landing onto the ground picking up the two chakrams and dashing towards him.

Roxas began attacking relentlessly close up but the Meta blocked and deflected every single slash meant for him. The blonde spun to deliver a round house kick but Meta caught it in the palm of one of his hands. Not done yet Roxas lifted off his other leg and spun attempting to kick the white armored juggernaut in the cheek with his free foot. The Meta moved his head back slightly avoiding the kick.

He looked up just in time to see Naruto lunge towards him swinging his blade at him. He was forced to release Roxas who landed in his back but recovered quickly. Naruto charged forward and swung his sword again but The Meta dodged once again, Naruto stabbed forward but the Meta jumped into the air and slammed onto the blade like a counter balance lifting Naruto into the air. The Meta looked ready to attack but the whiskered teen had other plans. He shot the gun launching himself away. He back flipped in the air and landed on his feet with the gunblade held in front of him.

He aimed the blade behind him and launched himself forward and swung the blade around to attack the Meta who ducked under the swing and attempted to punch Naruto in the chest but Naruto shot off another blast sending him sliding to the right. He landed and leapt into the air and held the gun above his head and shot off another shot sending him rocketing towards the Meta.

The white armored juggernaut leapt out of the way as Naruto came crashing down. Percy and Roxas looked on and watched the way their leader moved. It was familiar.

In fact, it looked a lot like…

 **UMPR**

Ruby looked through her scope at the fight with the mysterious white soldier that seemed to be the strongest one on the field.

"He's using my style," She muttered in shock.

It wasn't exact and it was way more destructive in the attacks. The control was wild and it was obvious he had never used it before but Ruby could tell that those moves were based on her attacks.

 **UMPR**

'I'll admit Red's move is extremely handy,' Naruto thought. For him personally he wouldn't incorporate it into his style but he saw the appeal. It was extremely handy for attacking and dodging.

'But for now,' He continued. They were perfect. The Meta attempted to attack once again but Percy and Roxas once again rejoined the fray.

Percy shot off another barrage of debris. The Meta blocked the debris but didn't see Roxas following after the debris to attack him.

Roxas attempted a combo but The Meta held his ground and began sending puches and kicks of his own that were slowly beginning to overwhelm Roxas. Percy came to the rescue from above and cut down forcing the Meta back but he stepped forward and thrusted a fist towards Percy who blocked it with his free hand.

Percy attempted another slash but the Meta bent his upper body back to dodged the attack. He looked up to See Naruto right above him.

"Gotcha," Naruto muttered. He took a shot and the Meta couldn't dodge the blast. His body was slammed into the ground.

Naruto landed next to Percy and the two looked into the crater.

"Think we got him?" Percy asked. There was a rustle in the crater. Naruto and Percy could see the Meta getting up.

"Nope," Naruto answered.

 **UMPR**

" _My they sure are strong,"_ Sigma said as she eyed the three mysterious attackers _. "They're actually managing to give my Meta a hard time,"_

She looked at the two standing above them through the visor like the Meta was.

 _"But,"_ She continued as a smirk came onto her face. _"You should be just about warmed up right,"_

The response was a deep growl.

 **UMPR**

Ruby watched the chaos on the ground through her scope with mild frustration.

She saw Pyrrha use the staff to block an attack from one of the soldiers before kicking them back. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up the red head amazon moved the staff and her arms behind her catching the assailant by the neck before flipping them over her and onto their head. She righted herself and spun her staff around taking out the assailants that began rushing her. One leapt into the air from behind but Ruby stopped that with a shot to the chest.

Nearby she saw Blake, and one of the armored soldiers working together with Blake running through the attackers and dealing damage a plethora albeit small hits. This in turn disorganized them and their attacks which the armored gunner would take advantage of by aiming at the heads of the enemy incapacitating most of them with his hits. As Ruby saw him she noticed that he was using four guns at once.

…That was awesome.

Nora and Yang were doing just fine from the looks of it. They had been surrounded by a multitude of AK knights.

Not the best match for the bots at all.

Nora and Yang used their respective weapons and _smashed_ the knights that came near them. She saw Nora throw the maces around by using them to counter balance each other. Whenever she sent one out she would use the other to pull it back so she could throw the other one which would preceded to destroy two or three more bots. Yang was just blatantly not even trying to use her weapon in a proper stance at all. She swung the halberd around without a care in the world. She swung it in a wide arc taking out at least 6 bots before bringing it over her head and slamming it into the ground taking out even more.

Yeah they were definitely fine.

She saw along with one of the guys she had shot work with the other two armored guys. From the looks of it, it was the one she had shot in the butt.

For some reason she had this sense of foreboding. Like she was going to pay for that later.

The red marked fighter used the sai and chain in tandem by pulling soldiers towards them and then knock them out or stab through the head of it was an AK unit. Meanwhile one of the armored ones who she deduced was Grif due to seeing the axe was shooting out grenades of knocking soldiers away. The grenades seemed to create steam which blinded the goons. It didn't however blind the other amored person who carried a sword. (Wait was it glowing! She had to get her hands on it!) They ran into the fog and Ruby could see the blade moving around wildly but something told her they were hitting their mark.

When the fog cleared the only one standing was Tucker and a few soldiers who looked way worse than they had before the fog blinded them.

She turned to one of the more bizarre fights going on.

Caboose/Not Caboose was ramming through the soldiers with shoulder charges and sending out well times kicks and punches when needed but they seemed weirdly forced. And watching his back was some strange creature that had taken too the skies picking the goons off and if they started shooting at it Caboose/Not Caboose would ram thought them to get the attention back on him.

She saw Penny work with some guy in a ponytail as they took on soldiers. Penny would take them out with her swords and prevent them from getting close and if they did the pony tail guy was there to bring them down,

She also saw a woman who looked a lot like Weiss and another armored person duking it out. Well she tried too. There were times that they would move faster than she could keep up op with on her scope. She was positive she could track the with her own scope or her own eyes but this wasn't Crescent Rose she was shooting with. And there were more important things going on. The only thing she couldn't make sense of was the tiny black blur that moved through the soldiers disorienting them which would then be taken advantage of by one of her friends.

Whatever it was it was there to help though so she wasn't complaining.

She still couldn't help the frustration growing.

She wanted to be down there helping her them. But all she could do was sit a distance away taking pot shots.

It was frustrating to no end.

"I know how you feel,"

She shifter her head momentarily before looking back through the scope. Ren had been the one to speak.

"At least you can actually supply more support than I can," He said. "All I have are a couple fans,"

"Still doesn't meant it isn't frustrating. She saw Blake take a clean hit and fired a shot only for it to miss. "I missed!" She grounded out. She saw another one and took another shot and missed once again. "Damnit!" She growled. She was a sniper! She shouldn't miss. She _couldn't_ miss! Not when they needed her most!

The she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she felt calm. Her frustration was gone in fact any negative thoughts she had were gone. Hell even Naruto seemed like an alright guy at the moment.

Than the strange feeling along with the hand was gone. She turned to look up at Ren.

"It'll be alright," He said with a calm smile.

Ruby looked at him but slowly gained a smile of her own. He was right. Sure she couldn't be down there on the frontlines but damned if she didn't give great support!

She looked back into her scope and aimed at one of the soldiers that were attempting to hit Pyrrha. She fired. The bullet knocked the attacker back.

Bullseye.

 **UMPR**

Percy fired another round of debris but to his shock The Meta ran right through it instead of blocking like he did before. He charged at Percy and thrusted a fist forward and Percy could barely dodge it. He wasn't fast enough to stop the backward roundhouse kick sent to his side sending him away.

Roxas threw three chakrams but the Meta caught them much to Roxas's shock. With a flick he sent them back even faster than Roxas had been throwing them. Roxas managed to deflect two but he had to bend backwards to dodge the last one. The proved to be a mistake. Faster than he could believe the Meta was next to him. The Meta grabbed him by the face and lifted him into the air before slamming him down into the ground.

The Meta lifted Roxas back up to slam him into the ground again but Naruto was upon him. He swung the blade but the Meta caught it between his hands. Using the momentum, he flung Naruto and the blade around but Naruto fired of another bullet from point blank before the Meta released the gunblade.

Naruto landed and got ready to attack again but The Meta beat him to it. He managed ti bring his sword up in time to block but it didn't do much good. He was sent flying from the force of the punch.

"Ok what the hell?" Naruto growled.

"He was not kicking our asses this bad a minute ago," Percy grunted as he stood next to the blond.

"Is he getting stronger as we fight?" Roxas asked having gotten out of the crater the Meta created with his body.

"Looks that way," Naruto muttered. He got ready to saw something else but they were forced to separate as the Meta charged at them.

He went for Naruto first. Naruto brought the gunblade down but the Meta kicked it away and then did a midair spin to kick Naruto in the face. Before Naruto could recover The Meta grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him and swung him to the ground. Naruto coughed out in pain and he swore he could taste iron.

The Meta got ready to slam his foot in his chest but Percy lunged for him and began attacking him but to his shock the Meta was blocking his attacks with one hand. Having enough being on the defensive the Meta did a feint making it look like Percy had managed to stab him in the chest but Percy realized too late. He grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him into a knee to the stomach knocking the breath out of him.

He received an elbow to the back of the head but it didn't do as much damage as it would have thanks to the helmet. The Meta looked ready to continue but Roxas came to the rescue. He tried to catch the Meta from behind but the Meta ducked in time to avoid the attack. He pushed an elbow back hitting Roxas in the chest plate causing him to stumble. Not letting up he grabbed Percy once again and threw him at Roxas causing the two to collide painfully.

Taking that as an opportunity Naruto attempted to roll away from the Meta. Unfortunately, it seemed the white armored juggernaut hadn't forgotten about him. Naruto managed to get in a kneeling position and had enough time to look up before he was punted in the head sending him flying away and into a crate.

'Damnit he _is_ getting stronger,' Naruto thought in frustration. And the injuries he was getting were beginning to take its toll. 'Should I use 3,' Logically it would be fine. No one else was around and his clothing concealed his entire body so it's not like anyone would see him recover.

He couldn't come to a decision yet as the Meta made a beeline for him.

'Why does he keep coming for me first!' Naruto thought angrily as he leapt out of the way of the charging soldier. He and aimed his gun and launched himself toward Percy and Roxas who had gotten up.

"Ok it's official" Roxas groaned. "He's definitely getting stronger,"

"That's just bullshit," Percy muttered.

"Hax," Was all Naruto uttered.

"Any suggestions?" Percy asked.

"Well either we make attack him again and hope for a different result," Naruto began. Roxas snorted at the suggestion. "Or we power up in some way," Roxas looked ready to say something but paused as a stray thought came across.

"That might work," Roxas said. "Though I don't know if I can activate it,"

"How long will it take for you to figure it out," Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Roxas said. "That's why it's risky," He continued.

"Then we'll worry about it later," Naruto said jerking his head. The Meta was coming at them. Percy reacted first by launching another volley of debris but like last time the Meta simply ran through it. Naruto aimed his gunblade and fired shot after shot but nothing seemed to be working to deter the juggernaut.

"Watch my back!" Naruto shouted before he ran forward to meet the Meta head on.

He swung the blade knowing that it wouldn't do any good. The Meta grabbed it just like he predicted. As soon as the Meta turned to fling the blade Naruto released it and cocked a fist back to punch him in the side of his head since he was mid throw. But to his surprise the Meta moved his head in time t dodge the oncoming fist. Continuing the momentum, he released the gunblade and continued the spin and sent a left hook to Naruto's face. It would have been devastating had it not been for Roxas throwing a chakram at the Meta's wrist causing it to miss Naruto's head by a hair. Taking a chance Naruto grabbed the offending arm and flipped the Meta of his shoulder to slam him into the ground.

The Meta was ready however as he managed to land on his feet and used Naruto's momentum against him by lifting him with little effort and slammed him into the ground instead.

Percy came in to try and force the Meta away with a flurry of hacks and slashes but the Meta dodged them easily. Taking a chance Percy lifted his gauntlet hand and fired off another volley of debris at near point blank causing the meta to stumble but he recovered quickly and grabbed the offending appendage and began trying to crush it.

'Oh no you don't!' Percy thought.

The Meta tried to add more pressure but to his amazement Percy looked completely unaffected. He soon realized he wasn't hurting Percy at all.

"Sorry try again," The green eyed teen mocked as the two stood at a stalemate of sorts. Percy raised his sword and attempted to slash down but like the other arm it had been caught. The stalemate continued. While the Meta was stronger and able to overpower Percy, the green eyed teen was able to withstand the pressure with ease for some reason.

Deciding to end it the Meta lifted the young huntsman in the air and tossed him over him. Percy attempted to knock the helmet off but the Meta moved out of the way quickly.

Percy looked on at the movement. That dodge hadn't been efficient like the other ones were.

It had been desperate.

He got ready to tell his teammates but was halted when his back hit a crate knocking the breath out of him.

The Meta eyes him but turned his attention back to Naruto who was still recovering from the last hit.

He would die first.

 **UMPR**

The fox hopped from yet another soldier and onto a crate. It observed it's surrounding. Chaos was the best turn to describe the situation. The Negative emotion in the air were intoxicating to the small grimm. As it continued looking at the battlefield its eyes landed on the Meta that was making its way to a body.

It was its alphas body.

That would not stand.

The for looked at the downed alpha and bared its teeth.

" **YIP!"**

 **UMPR**

Naruto watched as the Meta came towards him in slow motion. From the way he was moving he guessed he was going to try and end him.

The Meta reached him moments later and raised its foot slowly.

Then he heard it.

" **YIP!"**

And then he felt it. He felt the energy course through his body. He the pain leave and everything.

Oh he was loving this!

The Meta brought down the foot but he caught it with one hand and didn't cave under the weight. Slowly he began getting up overpowering the Meta.

"2!" He growled out giving him the extra strength to knock the juggernaut away.

Naruto felt the adrenaline run through his system along with something else. He didn't know what it was but it felt _right!_

He had no idea where this power boost was coming from but damned if he wasn't going to use it!

 **UMPR**

Carolina back flipped as Winter shot an ice spike from under her.

 **UMPR**

Sigma analyzed the opponent the Meta was fighting. She didn't know what had happened but it seemed like one of them had gained a second wind. No second wind wasn't enough. Somehow they were keeping up with her Meta.

Granted the Meta was still lacking in power due to being a sleep for long so the majority of his fighting was muscle memory but to keep up was feet in itself. There weren't many that could.

There was one other conclusion she had come too from watching the fight.

Caboose new these three. He probably knew all of the masked assailants. She could have found out but Epsilon had been smart. He had locked down on _all_ of Cabooses memory since she had been put to sleep by her siblings. And the only way to get to them was too take him out of his cage and as the Meta was now she didn't know if she could stop the assault. Even now she could feel him fighting back against his restraints.

And she could tell that her Meta was holding back. It was a subconscious thing but she knew that he was pulling his punches.

So on top of not being fully rejuvenated he was still holding back.

Not a good combination especially in her condition.

She was thankful none of her other siblings were near her. If any of them had entered into The Meta then they would easily overpower her.

She hated being asleep for so long. It left her so vulnerable.

She didn't like being vulnerable.

 **UMPR**

Naruto blocked another hit from the Meta. Before kicking him back with enough force to actually send him skidding backwards. Percy zipped past him and began slashing at the Meta. The Meta managed to dodge the attacks but his moves were being repelled as well by Percy's gauntlet. Instead of launching out a large volley all at once like he had been he used it like a makeshift pistol only firing in small but powerful doses. While these attacks weren't devastating to the Meta they were enough to stop his attacks.

Percy stabbed forward but the Meta moved to deflect it. He realized to late it was a feint at Percy suddenly moved back while Roxas ran forward.

Roxas ducked down to avoid the wild swing from the Meta and began slashing away with the chakrams at the chest armor before kicking him before leaping back.

The three teammates stood next to each other as the Meta eyed them critically. It was no longer charging at them like it had been. He was analyzing them.

Damnit he was _still_ getting smarter.

"We can't keep doing this," Percy grunted.

"He's right we need to end this," Roxas agreed. "We've been at this for a while and we are still outnumbered,"

"Doesn't help that he's getting stronger _again,"_ Percy pointed out. "And something tells me it's just going to keep happening,"

Naruto listened to his teammates.

They were right.

This needed to end and soon.

But the problem was that even if they rendered the Meta unconscious there was no guarantee he would wake up as Caboose.

"Grif," Naruto said speaking into the com

" _Little busy at the moment,"_ Grif said and Naruto could hear an explosion.

"How do we bring Caboose back?" He asked.

" _What?!"_

"You heard me!" Naruto looked up and saw that the Meta was getting ready to attack. He eyed Percy and Roxas who nodded at the silent order and the two ran forward to meet the Meta head on. "We're going to knock him out,"

 _"You really think you can do it?"_ Grif asked mockingly

"Yes," Naruto said bluntly. "But we have no guarantee Caboose will wake up from that," He continued. "And I'm positive you have a contingency for this scenario,"

 _"Ok even if you do then you'd need one of us with you,"_ Grid explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He saw Roxas duck under another blow and attempt the sweep the Meta's feet but the Meta jumped over the leg sweep easily.

 _"We can send one of our AI in and Get Church back,"_ Grif explained. _"We get Church back, we get Caboose back,"_ He finished. Percy shot out a large amount of debris at the Meta's head blinding him allowing him and Roxas to get in multiple hits.

"Alright send one of you guys over and we'll do this," Naruto said.

 _"Yeah and I know exactly who too send,"_

 **UMPR**

"Who were you talking too?" Tucker asked. Right he, Donut, and Carolina, weren't on the same frequency as the others.

"One of the mercs," He answered simply. "They wanted to know about their payment,"

"Assholes," Tucker said as he cut another goon down and shot at three more approaching.

"Yeah," Grif agreed. "But I got a plan that may end all this," He said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tucker asked as he punted a soldier who was trying ti get up in the head.

"Not much," Grif said as he swung his axe over his shoulder and shot off another grenade taking out a large group behind him.

"Just need to talk to a couple of people,"

 **UMPR**

Carolina blocked yet another attack before firing off two gale crystals. As soon as they activated she tossed a burn crystal which created a scorch effect that forced Winter to back up.

" _Yo Carolina!"_ A voice greeted in her com.

"Not now Grif!" Carolina scowled as she eyed the giant Ursa Winter was sending her way. "Kinda busy!" She ranted as she jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around the blue and white beasts neck and began unloading her clips into its throat before sending in a thunder crystal and jumping away.

The summoned Ursa was electrocuted from the inside killing it instantly.

 _"Yeah I get that but I gotta plan to wake Caboose up,"_

Now that was a surprise.

"You do?" Carolina asked skeptically as she ducked under a swipe from Winters longer sword. She held up her other gun blocking the attempted stab from the short sword.

 _"Yeah all I need is one thing from you,"_ He said before going into the rest of his explanation.

 **UMPR**

Jaune sent another gut punch before grabbing the goon and throwing him into three other approaching ones.

He ducked under an attack and sent uppercut at the offending assailant before his foot shot out from behind him kicking another one in the sternum.

This was awesome. He was taking these guys on easily and multiple ones at that! Right now he felt nearly unstoppable.

He almost didn't feel completely useless in a fight.

Almost.

"Jaune to your left," Sheila said. Suddenly his arm rocketed out punching another attacker in the throat. Suddenly he felt his body move to perform a round house taking out two more goons.

It was just too bad that his reaction time was mostly due to the suit that Sheila was controlling.

Maybe he could ask for a similar suit.

" _Sheila you there!"_ A voice called into his com.

"Grif?" Juane asked as he tossed another goon up for the chimera to snatch and fly off with. Where he was taking them, he had no idea.

 _"Oh hey Jaune,"_ Grif said nonchalantly. Jaune heard somebody shout in the background before a distinctive bang that sounded like the explosion he could hear in his other ear but much louder.

"Was that you just now?" Jaune asked as he hammer slammed another goon over the head before blocking one who had gotten close and head butting them. "Never mind what do you need,"

 _"Yeah we got a plan to take out The Meta and get Caboose back,"_ Grif said simply.

"Really!" Jaune cheered. He felt his body twist without his permission to dodge a goon who tried to tackle him. Before they got far the suit reached out and grabbed them by the neck of their shirt and pulled hard before slamming them into the ground.

 _"Yeah we just need one thing from you?"_

"What do ya need," He asked seriously. If he could help in any way to save Cabose he would be glad too.

Grif told him the plan.

 **UMPR**

Ruby looked through the scope as she took out another soldier. She got up and her and Ren made their way to another location. They had been spotted twice now and Ruby wasn't keen on a third time.

As they hopped to the next roof she looked on at the warzone. There were unconscious goons and soldiers everywhere. Atlesian Knights new and old completely destroyed. Giant ice spikes were everywhere along with shards with some that had been destroyed. And more goons seemed to just pile out of the warehouse. And Ruby had a hunch that eventually the Atlesian military would call in reinforcements.

And she only had so many clips. And unfortunately here friends weren't unstoppable they were outnumbered in every way. Eventually they would get tired.

Not to mention however long Naruto and his group had been here fighting them off.

This needed to end and soon.

She found a spot and hunkered down. She scanned the battlefield through her scope to find where her help was needed. She looked around and her eyes came onto Naruto who was jumping around frantically.

Was he looking for her?

She looked at him and seemed to be repeating the same motions over and over. He would jump into the air then point at the white armored guy Percy and Roxas were fighting. He motioned towards the hand she had shot (Giggle) earlier.

Then he would point over to the rest of the battlefield and then make an X with his hands and shake his head. Then he would point back the white armored soldier. Then he would repeat this entire process over and over.

Ruby got the message.

Shoot the guy in white, And _only_ the guy in white.

Ruby didn't know why but something told her to go along with it.

She changed her target and locked on.

She fired.

 **UMPR**

"I'm getting tired of doing this," Naruto muttered. As he motioned towards his hand looking at all the warehouses near them. He had no idea which one Ruby was on so he could only hope she would see this soon.

"Watch out!"

Naruto turned around just in time to see the Meta jump into the air in an attempt to land on him. The blue eyed fighter leapt out of the way and lunged forward with his gunblade releasing it form the sheath on his back. He stabbed forward but the Meta was ready and blocked the attack easily. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Whatever sensation that had given him his second wind was disappearing. He could feel it.

They needed to end this soon.

The Meta attempted to kick him but before he could something stopped him. An invisible force hit him in the chest plate and pushed him backwards. Naruto looked on in surprise before he smiled.

Ruby had seen him.

"I can't believe she actually understood that," Percy muttered as he stood next to Naruto.

"I can't believe you let her see you do that?" Roxas said landing on the other side of Naruto. "She's not gonna let you live that down.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered. "I'll just show her the video of Weiss singing,"

"Yeah that'll distract them," Roxas agreed.

"Grif we're ready," Percy said into the com.

" _On it!"_ Grif answered.

 **UMPR**

" _Jaune they're ready!"_ Grif shouted speaking into Jaunes helmet.

"Got it!" Jaune answered as Sheila moved his body to throw a goon and then smash the head of an AK 130. "I'm buy the east side of the warehouse wear are they?"

 _"Damnit you're the farthest one away from them!"_ Grif growled. "There on the west by the other warehouses.

"Damn," Jaune agreed. Between him and them was the entire battlefield.

 _"Then I'll have too-_ NO!" Grif began only to be interrupted. "I'll do it!"

 _"Are you sure,"_

Jaune thought about all the times he had interacted with Caboose. From there first meeting too him trying to understand what he was saying to being crushed by him in the dogpile in the hospital.

He thought about how useless he always felt realizing he was the weakest one amongst his friends.

Not this time.

He wouldn't be the burden.

He would be the knight.

"I'm sure," Jauen said with conviction.

 _"Alright than get moving!"_ Grif said. _"You know what to do!"_

"Right!" Jaune shouted then he sprinted towards his target.

 **UMPR**

Carolina saw

 **UMPR**

 _"He's on the way!"_ Grif told Naruto and his team. _"He's on the other side of the field though so it may take a while,"_

"We'll give him all the time he needs," Percy answered.

"Alright then," Naruto said cracking his neck.

"Let's end this,"

Then the three charged at the Meta

The Meta seeing this decided to face them head on.

Naruto reached him first.

The blond swung his gunblade with all his might but the Meta was ready. He ducked under the swing and kept moving forward to punch Naruto's stomach. Seeing this Naruto pulled the trigger in his weapon sending him flying way to avoid the hit. Seeing it to late the Meta had already thrusted his fist forward. He didn't realize Roxas was right behind Naruto.

Roxas lunged forward but instead of cutting the Meta with the chakram he held it out so the fist, would go through it. He moved quickly pushing the chakram all the way to the Meta's shoulder. He then swung his body around in an attempt to pin the Meta's arm but the Meta proved stronger and easily swung Roxas off of him.

As Roxas recovered midair Percy sped under him and stabbed forward. The Meta caught the blade between his hands easily. He twisted the blade forcing Percy to release but the Mistralian teen wasn't deterred. He spun as the sword was gripped from him and shot off another volley of debris. The Meta stubled from the point blank range of the force of the attack. Acting quickly Percy caught his sword before it hit the ground in a reverse grip and slashed in an upward diagonal arc scratching the armor but not putting a dent in it.

Seriously what was this armor made of.

The Meta recovered quickly and attempted an overhanded strike on Percy. Percy made to block the oncoming attack but soon discovered he didn't have too. Before the Meta could follow through with his attack he was shot with some force and sent backwards.

Ruby.

Percy grinned. He was so making her a batch of cookies when they got out of this.

 **UMPR**

Carolina engaged Winter in close range combat as the two fought it out. Winter went in for a stab by Caolina deflected it easily with her gun before attempting to shoot the White haired specialist. Winter was ready however and whit her short sword deflected the gun by pushing it upward.

Winter sent a roundhouse kick to Carolina's side but Carolina lifted her leg up to block the attack. Realizing the position, they were in the two leapt away from each other.

The two eyed each other warily.

Then from the corner of their eyes they saw someone approaching them quickly.

It was the person wearing Cabooses armor.

Carolina looked at them. Seeing they had her attention he tapped his head once.

The signal.

Without hesitation Carolina removed her helmet.

Jaune nearly tripped over himself had it not been for Sheila.

Man she was beautiful.

In fact…

She looked an awful lot like…

'Worry about that later,' Jaune thought. Without looking Carolina tossed her helmet and Jauen caught it can kept on running as if nothing happened. The helmet clutched in his arms protectively.

Winter made to attack him but Carolina stopped her easily. She shot off an ice crystal that created a small barrier between Winter and Jaune. Winter grunted before turnignher attention back to Carolina.

"You took your helmet off," Winter said. Carolina simply smirked. "Good. Now I can see your face when I beat you!" Then they charged at each other once again.

 **UMPR**

Percy went in for another strike and found he was joined by Roxas.

The attacked in tandem in what seemed like a never ending combo. Roxas would attack low in an attempt to break the Meta's stance while Percy went in high trying stab him. The Meta wasn't a slouch though.

He easily evaded all of the attacks thrown at him while at the same time sending in some of his own. That were blocked or dodged as well.

"Move!"

Percy and Roxas reacted. They slid to the side as Naruto sent another blast at the Meta who brought up his arms to block the blast.

The Meta looked to see Roxas coming at him from the side. He swung his arm out clotheslining the blonde but Roxas recovered quickly and slid a chakram down the length until it hit the shoulder.

Before he could hit the ground Naruto grabbed him midair.

"Nice timing!" Roxas complimented as the two hit the ground. Naruto didn't say anything but opted to charge at the juggernaut. He leapt into the air and brought his sword down. The Meta saw this and could see Roxas running toward him from the right and Percy from the left. And behind him was a crate.

He was trapped.

 **UMPR**

Jaune ducked under another swing and continued running across the battlefield. He leapt over an ice spike that was in his way and did a spin to avoid a soldier who was in front of him.

Damnit he still couldn't see Naruto and the others.

Was he even going the right way!?

'Calm down,' Jaunt thought as he slid under a goon that went flying at him. Probably Nora. 'You'll get there in time,' He said simply. 'Arc's never give up!'

He had given up once. When he was being black mailed by Cardin he had shut everyone out and given up on himself.

He pushed a goon that saw him and attempted to strike him away and continued running. The goon turned to shoot him in the back but was halted by Blake who cut him down from all sides with her claws.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

 **UMPR**

" _Oh not a bad plan,"_ Sigma complimented nonchalantly as she looked at the predicament her Meta was in. The other two had been used to push her Meta back while steering him to the crate. _"Too bad it won't work,"_

With a growl the Meta braced himself.

(Red Vs. Blue Revelation Theme "Red vs. Blue" begins playing)

He grabbed the gunblade as it got close enough and swung it along with Naruto towards Roxas. Realizing he couldn't stop in time Roxas threw two of his chakrams at the Meta who dodged them easily. He finished his swing and Naruto slammed into Roxas and into the crate creating a hole in the side. Without looking he sent a backward sidekick to Percy. Realizing he couldn't stop he slid under the kick but that proved useless as The Meta brought the leg back down slamming Percy in the gut knocking the air out of him.

'Shit that hurt!' He thought as he saw black spots for a moment.

The Meta went in for another his but was stopped when something slammed into him again. And then again and then again.

Seriously Ruby was a helluva shot!

Percy rolled away to recover and eyed the still stumbling Meta. His back hit the crate and he moved his arms up to block the heavy bullets. Then a hand pierced through the crate and wrapped itself around the Meta's neck. Realizing this the Meta kicked his foot back piercing through the crate to kick whoever it was that was behind him. It seems he missed because his leg didn't hit anything. But he soon realized he couldn't move it. Somebody was holding it tight.

Percy took that as an opportunity to barrel at the Meta and held out his gauntlet hand. The Meta could do nothing as his leg was pulled and his body was pushed back do to the point blank volley forcing him through the wall of the crate creating yet another hole. Naruto and Roxas came out a second later backing up and eyeing the crate.

Slowly the Meta walked out of the crate.

' _Naruto!'_

The three looked up at the sound of Jaune speaking in the coms.

 _'I have the helmet and I can see you guys!'_ The three turned and they could see Jaune running towards them. _'I'm almost there!'_

The three huntsmen in training looked at each other and nodded before eyeing the enemy in front of them.

This ended now.

Naruto dropped his gunblade and charged forward. There wasn't much left but he could still feel the power surge flowing through him. He was going to use the remains for all it was worth.

"2!"

Naruto cocked his fist back as the Meta charged as well.

The two met with colliding their fist, creating a small shockwave. Not done yet Naruto and the Meta aimed to punch again leading to the same result. Soon the two became a blur of colliding fists as the two tried to overpower the other.

The ground under them began to cave in from the pressure and continuous shockwaves hitting it. Then as if there seemed to be no end to the onslaught of fists. Naruto leapt back as Percy came in from under him and held his hand out.

Readjusting the setting the debris was shot out like a Gatling. The Meta couldn't stop the continuous force from point blank. Then he maneuvered his sword around the Meta's arm and did an over shoulder through.

Roxas was waiting for him.

He looked up just in time to see Roxas holding the gunblade and swinging it upward hitting the juggernaut into the air.

The Meta looked down and got ready to recover midair but found he couldn't.

' _What is this,'_ Sigma thought. She and the Meta looked down to see Naruto with his fist cocked back leap into the air heading straight for them.

' _Why can't you move!'_ The flaming AI thought.

That's when she noticed the chakrams. Two to each limb. She went over the battle to think when they could have been put on.

Flashback

 _Roxas lunged forward but instead of cutting the Meta with the chakram he held it out so the fist, would go through it. He moved quickly pushing the chakram all the way to the Meta's shoulder._

 ** _UMPR_**

 _The Meta swung his arm out clotheslining the blonde but Roxas recovered quickly and slid a chakram down the length until it hit the shoulder._

 ** _UMPR_**

 _Roxas threw two of his chakrams at the Meta who dodged them easily. After slamming Naruto into him. The Meta didn't see Percy catch the two chakrams._

 _Realizing he couldn't stop Percy slid under the kick. As he slid under he moved the chakrams around the leg placing one at the knee and further up the thigh._

 ** _UMPR_**

 _The Meta kicked his foot through the crate missing his target. From inside the crate Naruto griped onto the leg tightly as Roxas slid two chakrams over it, placing them at the knee and upper thigh like Percy had._

 ** _UMPR_**

 _Naruto and the Meta engaged in a high speed high powered fist fight. At some point Naruto sent yet another chakram around one of the Meta's arms before continuing the fist fight like nothing had happened._

Flashback end.

Sigma couldn't help but smirk. It was a good plan.

(Last verse after instrumental)

The Meta wasn't done however. His right arm only had one chakram on it. Caught the fist Naruto attempted to use.

'Damnit!' Naruto growled. They had missed a joint. The Meta began to squeeze down on the offending fist. But before he could continue an unknown force hit his arm forcing him to release the blond.

The sniper!

"Hey!"

The Meta looked down to see Naruto on top of the gunblade which was being held by Jaune. Naruto was holding a helmet.

Then Jaune pulled the trigger and Naruto was blasted upward.

This time he couldn't stop the uppercut. It made contact with the Meta's chin. The force of the punch ended up knocking the helmet right off his head. As Naruto came back down he wrapped his legs around the Meta's chest and brought the helmet over his head.

"Give me back my partner," Naruto growled. Then he slammed the helmet down onto his head.

(Song ends)

 **UMPR**

Sigma looked around as the new helmet had been placed on. Normally this couldn't do anything. The AI's weren't implanted in the helmets they could just access them.

"Hey lil'sis,"

" _You,_ " Sigma glared eying the hologram that came into existence in front of her.

But AI's could link too helmets so they could move around at longer distances.

"Now is that anyway to greet me," The feminine voice said with a cocky tone.

" _Hmm,_ " Sigma huffed. Suddenly the other AI flickered briefly.

"And you locked up your brother," She continued. "Though since we did lock you up it's only fair,"

" _I would agree,_ " Sigma said.

"But you know what happens now," The voice said.

Sigma sighed. " _Get on with it_ ," She said nonchalantly. There was no point arguing. This AI was stronger than her.

Sigma felt her form flicker.

"So you know," The AI continued. "None of us wanted it this way," They said seriously.

" _I know_ ," Sigma answered. " _But it's better because my goals haven't changed_ ,"

"That's too bad," The AI said. "Because now I'm stuck in girl talk with Carolina and Eta,"

Sigma chuckled. " _I doubt I'd be any better,"_ Sigma could feel herself shutting down. " _You better keep a closer eye on him,_ " She warned. " _Because I've tasted fresh air after so long,_ "

Then her body began to shatter slowly.

" _And I want more,"_

Then she was gone.

A few moments later someone began to flicker in and out.

Church.

"AND AFTER I GET RID OF YOUR KNEE'S I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WATCH AS I- huh?"

"Good to see you out and about,"

Church looked around before his eyes laid eyes on the other AI.

"Oh shit," He muttered.

"Glad to see you too Church," The AI said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tex," Church growled. He flickered for a moment. "Oh right one second," He said remembering something.

He flickered out for a few second before coming back.

"Just needed to wake up my partner," Church said.

"Sure we couldn't keep him asleep a bit longer," Tex groaned.

 **UMPR**

"Caboose!"

Caboose could hear somebody calling him. It was a familiar one.

"Come on are you with us buddy!"

Another one. It was clearer than the last. Different but familiar like the last one.

"Please wake up,"

Yet again different but familiar.

"Caboose," It was the first voice. Much clearer than before, and closer.

"What do you think about being on team UMPR?"

Caboose slowly opened his eyes. He saw them through a visor of some sort. It wasn't his helmets. He saw three people dressed similarly. And behind them there was one other.

In fact, it looked like...

"Neat," Caboose shouted cheerfully. Spooking the others. "There's another me!" They all turned around to look at Jaune who was in Cabooses armor. Then Naruto chuckled before laughing out loud and soon Percy and Roxas joined him.

Soon it the laughing died down though the smiles were still on their faces.

"Welcome back buddy,"

 **UMPR**

 _Nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

 **IIIIIIIMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK**

 **Oh it's good to be back everybody thank you hold your applause. Well anyway looks like the Caboose rescue arc is drawing to a close. And we've added in a few characters. Tex…ok I guess just Tex but still! Ruby was a bad ass sniper and the fox has a mysterious power. Just what can it do…ominous.**

 **Now for a quick side bar. Openings and Endings. Pretty sure I've said this but just in case I WILL KEEP DOING THEM. I enjoy them. Now you are free to skip over them I will not be hurt. I request maybe check them out because I do work hard on them. But it's up to you at the end of the day. Whether you do or don't I WILL NOT be offended. But for all intents and purposes they are here to stay.**

 **Next note. If any of you will notice I updated ALL of my stories and by all I mean ALL that's right go check out ENIGMA.**

 **Last thing. As I have finally found the X-over function this story shall be moved into the RWBY X X-OVER section as that is where it belongs. I will leave this story hear until the next update. If you know anybody who reads this story but doesn't follow it let them know.**

 **Now that's all for today. Next chapter will be the conclusion of this arc. And then on to the start of volume 2!**

 **Until then**

 **READ…REVIEW…and above all else…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	25. Get the hell outta Dodge

Church looked over at the AI across from him.

Tex.

The first and oldest…technically. She was here and he was free. Which meant he had been saved.

By Carolina.

…

…

…

Shit.

'So much for going back to Beacon,' He muttered mentally.

"So you gonna just continue to stare off into space or what?"

Church was brought from his musing as he focused back on the black hued AI.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't," Church bit back.

"Well that's sounds nice and all," Tex drawled. "But we got other stuff to deal with,"

"Huh?"

"Take this moment to observe your surroundings," Church looked at the female AI skeptically but took her advice. He flickered out of the helmet to look around.

It was a warzone.

There ice spikes everywhere. Bodies littered the ground, buildings were crumbling, in the distance he could see bull heads coming towards them. And was that a chimera!? He looked around and what he saw made him pale. Carolina was duking it out with Winter Schnee. And from the fierce looks they were giving each other they weren't about to end it any time soon.

He also took time to notice the other fighters. At first he thought that it was his crew but as he got a closer look only three were from the crew other than Carolina. There was Grif, Donut, and…Tucker. Caboose wasn't going to be too happy about that one. The other assailants however he didn't know. Though he could tell from the tight fit clothing they were…all females?

"So what's with the group of amazons and the chimera?" Church asked as he flickered back to Tex in the helmet.

"Don't ask me they came after we did," Tex answered. "I assumed they were backup for the merc's Grif hired.

"Grif hired mercenaries?" Church asked.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Fuck you,"

"You've done that,"

Church growled.

"Anyway your armors over there," Tex muttered cocking her head. Church tracked the movement to see indeed Cabooses armor looking down at them along with three other figures. Though these three were dressed like all the guys outside that seemed to have gotten their asses kicked.

"What about these three?"

"Grif came with them," Tex explained. "They snuck in using the uniforms," She looked back at the one in Cabooses armor. "And apparently one of them found Cabooses armor and put it on,"

"Makes sense," Church shrugged. "Well I'll be right back," He flickered once again to move to his helmet. "Alright buddy thanks for your help an-JAUNE!"

"Wah!" Jaune cried at the sudded appearance of the tiny man in the helmet.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm rescuing my friend," Jaune answered. "Wait who.. _what_ are you?!"

Suddenly Church began processing certain detail.

Jaune was here. All of the merc's he saw were female. There five of them.

"Sheila!"

"Hello Church it's good to see you again,"

"No time for that is everyone from Beacon _here?!"_

"Of course not," Sheila answered.

Church let out a sigh of relief.

Ok so they weren't all-Bang! Church turned around in time to see a soldier suddenly go down followed by three more.

"Ruby is a distance away sniping the enemies while Ren guards her should she be found so she is not here,"

Church wanted to scream.

"Um you haven't really told me who you are," Jaune mentioned speaking up again.

"No time for that where's team UMPR,"

"Why right next to Caboose," Sheila said. Church turned around to see the other three disguised figures gingerly helping Caboose up. Slowly one of them began to take off their masks.

NO!

 **UMPR**

Roxas was about to remove his mask when he was stopped by a shout.

"STOP!"

"What the hell?" Percy grunted as Church came into being.

"Naruto what the _hell_ are you all doing here?!"

"Church?" Naruto called in confusion. He could hear the AI but not see him.

"Know what never mind give me a second,"

 **UMPR**

"So who's in the suit?" Tex asked as Church appeared back in the helmet.

"Uh yeah about that," Church began. Then he flickered in and out.

"What are y-" Tex began but was cut off as she disappeared.

"Oh she is going to be so pissed when she gets out," Church said fearfully.

He flickered back out and appeared right in front of Naruto.

"Gah!" Naruto shouted in alarm at the AI sudden appearance once again. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Rescuing you guys you idiot," Naruto snapped. "And we were pretty successful since the Meta's gone and Caboose is back,"

"Wait you guys beat the Meta?"

"Yep," Percy answered. "And we're going to be feeling it for a few days,"

Ok now Church hadn't expected that one. As far as he knew only someone as skilled as Carolina or more so could do _that._ Before he could continue answering questions though they culd hear an explosion not that far from them.

"We can ask ad answer questions later," Naruto spoke back up. "We have something else to do,"

"Yeah and what's that?" Jaune asked. Naruto looked at his team and Jaune.

"Now we need to get the hell out of here,"

 **UMPR**

(Opening begins)

 **VERSION 2!**

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

The screen is black and white as it shows different moments of a younger Caboose interacting with a boy from eating out of his hand to grabbing him while the boy yells angrily for him to let go and finally Caboose kneeling over his now dying friend crying.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

It shows Tucker, Donut, Grif and Carolina as they all hold out their weapons.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to Ironwoods office surrounded by his own staff such as Winter, Doyle and Kimball.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Church is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is Sigma as she looks up with a calm but evil smile.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is seen looking in a mirror. Suddenly it shatters along with him and in his place stands the Meta

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team U(M)PR, Weiss and Jaune are shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

It shows Ren as he protects Ruby from a few soldiers as she aims her rifle and fires of a bullet.

 _ga kousa shi te_

It follows the bullet as it hits a soldier in the chest. The soldier stumbles and Nora delivers a destructive one, two-combo before delivering a suplex shattering the ground with his body.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Pyrrha works with Blake as she continually knocks soldiers into the air while the faunus cuts them down before they fall to the ground. They both jump back as Yang slams her Halberd onto the ground sending multiple goons flying.

 _doko made mo_

Jaune and Weiss work in tandem with Grif, Tucker, and Donut as they destroy the atlesian knights surrounding them.

 _tsukinukeru_

A spider droid blasts at Neji but he stops the attack with a rotation and slides left as Penny charges her sword blast sending at the spider droid destroying it in an explosion.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

U(M)PR fight against the Meta using their weapons to take him out but he manages to block all of their attacks and send a few of his own but the three of them defend each other leading to a stalemate.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

It shows Caboose as he appears to be falling into a dark abyss. But team U(M)PR reaches out and they all grasp his arm before a bright light appears from the point of of contact and consumes the screen.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen in a field as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the scene moves to show the bright sky.

(Opening end)

 **UMPR**

"Get the helmet off of him," Church commanded.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because I locked up the AI in there and it's only a matter of time before she gets out," Church explained. "And if she sees you guys then Carolina will find us and take me and Caboose back,"

"I thought you were coming back after explaining to Carolina where you were," Naruto pointed out.

"Do you think she'll let us out on our own after _this!_ " Church asked gesturing towards the chaos happening around them.

"Point taken," Roxas muttered.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Naruto asked.

Percy looked around there surrounding to find a way out. Bull heads wouldn't work. As far as he knew none of them could drive one and plus they weren't exactly conspicuous. Running away could work but there were to many people and incoming soldiers that could spot them from the sky. He looked around until he came across a crate. He saw the symbol on the side and a lightbulb went off.

"I have a suggestion," Percy said gaining the others attention.

 **UMPR**

Ruby looked down at the battlefield. After Naruto and the others had defeated the white armored titan they had crouched around him for some reason. She realized however they were ok and went back to supporting the others.

She had four clips left. One of which was paint. So yeah this needed to end quickly. She took fired another shot as an assailant came in from behind Nora.

"There are three more bullheads coming," Ren said as he saw three bullheads in the distance heading towards them. "Atlas military no doubt.

Well that was just great. So pretty soon they were going to be even more overwhelmed then they already were. And at this rate Ruby wouldn't be of any help. This rescue mission was turning into more of disaster as it dragged on.

She aimed the scope back over at Naruto and the others to find them all gone. Well, all but Naruto who was making motions again. From the way he was moving he seemed to be trying to get her to tell him where she was.

Why?

Ruby decided not to think about it.

"Ren stand up," Ruby ordered. Ren looked at her strangely but obliged. He stood up and a few moments later she could see that Naruto had spotted him from her scope. He gave a thumbs up and ran into a seemingly random direction. Ruby tracked him and saw that he had made his way over to a crate where the others were.

She saw one of the others look over at Naruto who seemed to be saying something to him. They nodded before turning back to the crate and lifting the sword to break the lock. A moment later the group entered the crate.

Just what were they doing?

 **UMPR**

The boys looked at the contents of the crate having opened it. They all looked at each other before looking back and smiling.

Oh yeah. This would do nicely.

 **UMPR**

Blake back flipped away as another goon attempted to tackle her. After landing she lunged forward sending a flurry of strikes and then kicking the attacker away.

"Duck!"

She ducked as a halberd passed over her taking a few goons and AK-130's with it. She looked over at her partner as she swung it around her body keeping the other goons a bay.

Yang certainly knew how to make an enemy feel a hit. And that was just fine with her.

Suddenly Yang stopped to speak into the coms.

"Wassup," She asked.

Blake couldn't hear what was being said over her com. "Whoever was talking called Yang specifically for whatever reason,"

"Yeah," Yang answered. "But how are we-," But she was cut off. And whatever was said made her eyes widened. "Where are you!?" Blake nearly jumped slightly startled at the sudden shout. She heard a groan and looked to see one of the goons trying to get up. She kicked him in the face sending him back into the world of unconsciousness.

She turned back just in time to see Yang collapsing the halberd and running off. Blake watched her go.

Now where was she going?

 **UMPR**

"So is anyone else running low on ammo?" Tucker asked as he round-house kicked another goon.

"Yeah," Donut said. "I only have so much ammo I can spray before I'm dry!"

"I hate you Donut," Grif grumbled. Then he heard something in his coms. "What is it?"

Tucker and Donut looked over at their companion as he seemed to be talking to someone again. Must have been one of the mercenaries

"You sure?" Grif asked as he back handed a goon with his axe. "Alright I'll be right there," Then without another word he ran off.

"What the hell?" Tucker said. "Where are you going?!"

"Just be ready to go!" Was all Grif shouted as he continued running.

 **UMPR**

Ruby took another shot as three assailants tried to attack Pyrrha from multiple sides. She took one out while Pyrrha handled the others. A moment later she saw two blurs zoom by. She traced the blurs and realized one was Yang and the other was one of the ones that wore armor similar to Caboose. And they were heading straight for the crate Naruto and the others had entered.

A moment later they entered the crate. What the hell was in that crate?

 **UMPR**

Yang entered the crate and her eyes laid upon what was inside. Grif came in a few seconds later.

"Percy was this your idea?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Percy grunted as he pulled continued working.

"I'm giving you a kiss after this,"

"Umm," Was Percy's intelligent response.

"Smooth," Grif drawled.

 **UMPR**

Ruby watched the crate intently waiting for the others to come out. Seriously what could have possibly been in there to capture all their attention.

Then they came back out.

Ruby blinked a couple of times before looking back into the scope just to make sure she saw what she was seeing.

She did.

So that's what was in there.

 **UMPR**

Naruto and Yang came out first on twin all black motorcycles. Followed by Jaune driving a smaller vehicle. It was a warthog. Caboose was in the passenger and Roxas was in the back manning the machine gun. Percy came out next driving a standard armored military vehicle with not roof or windows. Finally, was Grif in a vehicle just like Percy's.

"We'll get Ruby and Ren," Naruto said pointing to him and Yang. "You get the others," He ordered Percy who gave a mock salute. "You get your team," He pointed towards Grif. "And you cover them," He said pointing towards Jaune who nodded. He had taken the helmet off and put it on Caboose. Naruto had given him his mask so that he could stay conspicuous. Naruto was wearing one of the motorcycle helmets to keep his face covered.

Grif nodded before he Percy and Jaune took off while Yang headed towards Ruby and Ren. Naruto lifted his helmet and brought his hand to his mouth and whistled.

A few moments later the fox grimm he had picked up was speeding toward him. Naruto opened his shirt and the little thing hopped right in.

"Hold on tight buddy," Naruto muttered as its head popped out of his shirt and under his chin. Then he sped off following after Yang.

 **UMPR**

Ruby say Yang and Naruto head towards them. They were getting out of here. Suddenly there was a shadow directly above Ruby and Ren. They looked up to see the bullheads Ren had spotted earlier. Two of them continue on while one stopped above them. The sides opened and a few Atlas soldiers dropped down. When they landed they aimed their weapons at the two teens.

"This is the Atlas military," one of them spoke up. "Surrender your weapons and come quietly,"

Ruby eyed the men in front of her. If she had an extra weapon maybe she could be helpful but they were wo close for her to do anything with the rifle. If it was Crescent Rose maybe because she knew how to shoot and aim with her sniper scythe but this rifle had more power than hers did.

Then she heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle coming close. But Ruby knew they couldn't wait for them at the entrance. That would have left them vulnerable. So that left one option. Ren looked over at her and the two nodded. It seemed he had come to the same conclusion as her.

"Last warning!" the leader of the soldiers said. And to emphasize his points they all cocked their guns and focused their aim even more.

The two opposing sides eyed each other.

"Now!"

Ren threw his fans forward and Ruby aimed the rifle at them and fired. The bullet hit one of the fans that were filled with agitated Dust. The explosion didn't hit any of the soldiers but was enough to create a smoke screen allowing Ruby and Ren to head over to the side. Ruby looked back to see that some of the soldiers were recovering quicker than others.

Well, uncle Qrow always told her it was good to get used to different rifles and weapons in general.

She turned around and fired round after round as accurately as she could. Taking one shot before aiming somewhere else. None of her bullets missed. She knocked the guns out of the majority of the soldier's hands. But the magazine ran out before she could fire more. She quickly turned and ran back over to the edge.

"Everyone fire!"

She couldn't have jumped at a better time.

She leapt over the edge heading towards the ground. The bullets practically grazing the top of her head.

And she fell.

And fell.

Just to land on the back of Naruto's motorcycle.

"Perfect timing," Ruby muttered.

"Did you expect any less," Naruto said smugly.

"From you," Ruby began. "Definitely,"

"Whatever cookie monster," Naruto retorted. "Now hold on,"

Ruby attached the rifle to the holster and wrapped her arms around Naruto. When he knew she was secure he swerved his bike around and headed back towards the others. Yang and Ren not that far in front of them.

 **UMPR**

Pyrrha lifted a goon on the air before slamming him back down. She twirled around and stabbed the staff forward piercing the chest of an AK-130. Then in a surprising show of force she lifted the bot up and began slamming him against any approaching attacker taking them out. Nora was a few feet away from her spinning the dual chained maces around at high speeds creating a sphere of power that took out all that dared enter it with her at the center.

Blake and Weiss worked in tandem taking out the AK-knights surrounding them. Blake would move around them cutting them down while Weiss would take out the ones in the inner circle. She sent the chain forward piercing another one's head. She pulled with all her might bring the head with her. She tossed the head upward at the same time Blake flipped into the air. Blake aimed the head kicking towards a robot that was coming up behind Weiss knocking it back. Seeing this Weiss spun the sai in her hand and stabbed backwards killing the machine.

Slowly the four stood back to back as the goons and knights surrounded them. It seems the two opposing sides had come to the conclusion that their group was the bigger threat and to take them out before taking each other out.

The four girls readied their weapons. If they were going down, they were going down fighting.

They got ready to attack once again but somebody beat them to it. Bullets began raining down on the goons, soldiers and robots from seemingly nowhere.

Then a car rammed through a bunch of them and skidding in front of the girls who blinked in surprise.

"Get in!"

They looked to see somebody driving the car. From the looks of it one of the members of UMPR

"Shotgun," Nora said gleefuly taking the front seat. The other three looked at each other before piling in the back.

"Everyone in?"

"Percy is that you?" Weiss asked. "I didn't know you knew how to drive,"

Percy put the car in drive.

"I don't," Percy answered. Then he put his foot on the gas and the car took off before any of the girls could protest at the untested driver.

 **UMPR**

Carolina ducked under a swipe from Winter and shot her guns but Winter was quick to summon up a blockade of ice.

Carolina backed up and loaded in another quill set of Dust spikes.

"So have you ever thought about getting a different hairstyle," Carolina asked nonchalantly. "Or are you just a big fan of being single," She could see a small vein throb in Winters head and couldn't help but smirk. She still what made the Schnee girl tick.

"And I'm sure boys love your take charge attitude muscle woman,"

Carolina felt a vein throb in her head. Seems she could say the same about Winter. Sparks collided as the two stared each other down comically.

Then the car pulled in between them.

"We got Caboose!" Grif said from the driver's seat.

"So lets the fuck out of here," Tucker said from the backseat with Donut.

Carolina nearly shouted at him to move but then remembered the original objective was to get Caboose. As if to prove the point even more a car swerved by them and opened fire on Winter forcing her to dodge. And in the passenger seat was Caboose wearing his helmet. Caboose gave a small wave before tossing Carolina her helmet. Then the car was gone. Carolina immediately hoped into the front seat and Grif followed after them. As they drove off Carolina eyed Winter and the two stared at each other.

Winter looked ready to give chase but she was stopped by a group of AK-130's shooting at her. She looked at them in annoyance before lazily making a glyph under them and an ice spike came up destroying them.

She turned back to see that the car that Carolina got in was zooming away. She wanted to give chase but knew that they weren't the original reason for her being here. Plus, their might be valuable information inside. So she simply watched the vehicles disappear in the distance.

But next time Carolina wouldn't be so lucky.

 **UMPR**

Naruto pulled up the rear of the vehicles as they made their way out of the battlefield. But they were farthest away and there were a few droids trying to give chase along with a few goons riding on motorcycles to get to them.

One of the knight's arms morphed and he fired a grenade at an ice spike up ahead. The spike shattered and pieces began falling to the ground.

Oh these bitches wanted to play.

Naruto would oblige.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto shouted. Around his abdomen he could feel Ruby's slender arms wrap tighter around him. As the spikes fell Naruto swerved through them dodging when necessary. Then he saw the biggest chunk fall to the earth and he couldn't dodge it.

So he went under it. He jerked the bike while leaning causing it to nearly scrape the ground. The bike did a single 360 under the chunk as it caim closer and closer to them. They just barely made it. Naruto brought the bike back up as they continued riding forward. (For those who don't know what I did. Just imagine what the motorcycle from Terminator Salvation did when they rammed that car that barreled towards it. It's on youtube.)

Once they were in the clear they zoomed forward. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see that a few goons on bikes were still following them.

"Keep it steady!" Ruby shouted. Naruto looked at her and even though she couldn't see his face behind the helmet she knew he was looking at her weirdly. "Just do it!" Naruto nodded and Ruby could swere she heard the word bitch but would address that later.

She spun around in the seat and aimed her rifle. It seems the goons realized what was about to happen as they began doing making serpentine motions. Too bad for then she had tracked faster.

She fired the first shot at one of the goon's front wheel creating a hole. The bike flipped over sending the rider flying on top of one of the crates in the area. She turned to aim at another one. She fired and he turned so the bikes side would take the bullet. Unfortunately, he couldn't swerve it back correctly and ended up ramming straight into another crate.

Ruby eyed the last one. This time they didn't intend to be a sitting duck they pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at her. They began firing and Naruto jerked the bike to avoid the incoming shots.

"I said keep it steady!" Ruby shouted as she had nearly fallen off.

"Did you miss the part where we were getting shot at!" Naruto retorted. He swerved again as another volley of bullets were fired of at them. "Just shoot him already!"

"Then keep it steady!" Ruby commanded.

"Fine but if we die I blame you!" Naruto relented.

"That's' my line!" Ruby argued. She pulled her rifle up and aimed. She fired again but they dodged the attack. Well someone knew what they were doing. Then an idea came to Ruby. She released the magazine and put it up before pulling out another one.

"Hey be careful I'm driving!" Naruto yelled feeling her dig around for something. She loaded the new magazine and aimed at her knew target. She fired. And the red paint splattered forward covering the helmet blinding the attacker. A Ruby watched as they tried to get the paint off but it was too late. They hit a crater and while the motorcycle stopped the rider went flying forward hitting the ground multiple times.

'Takes care of that,' Ruby thought before turning back around and holstering the rifle. Only to see Penny and the other brown haired boy surrounded by AK-130's.

"You still got ammo?" Naruto asked. He pulled out his gunblade and held it outward while steering with one hand.

"Can you hold it steady?" Ruby asked back. She un-holstered her rifle once again. Then Naruto shot off heading towards Penny and Neji.

They ran straight through a chunk of the crowd. Ruby in the meantime stood up on the back of the bike and delivered accurate shots to the head for every robot in sight as Naruto rammed them down. He drove around the circle with his sword out and cut down every AK-130's it came into contact with. Soon the knights were nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

Naruto looked over at Neji who eyed him back. Slowly he nodded before putting his gunblade away. Neji gave a small nod back. Then without another word he sped off. Neji and Penny watched them go.

 **UMPR**

"Was it alright to let them go?" Penny asked.

Neji didn't answer immediately. He merely analyzed the situation. Him and Penny were injured and he was getting tired. Plus, there were more to deal with. But this time around they would have reinforcements.

"It was the logical thing to do," Neji answered simply. Penny nodded in understanding. Then the two headed off in their own direction to regroup with Winter.

 **UMPR**

"How's your ammo?" Jaune asked Roxas.

"I'm good though it looks like I won't be needing any more of it," Roxas answered as he realized that they were no longer being pursued. Pretty soon they would be out of the ware house district and back on the streets where they could find a spot to ditch the vehicles and lay low.

"Have you seen Naruto or Ruby?" Jaune asked. That was the one issue. The two of them were nowhere in sight. They had argued with Yang about going back. She wanted to go back for her sister but Percy had told her that Naruto would catch up soon enough. He knew the rendezvous point. Yang was reluctant but listened.

But if they were all being honest with themselves. They all wanted to go back to find the youngest boy and girl of their group.

' _Jaune!'_

"Naruto?!" Jaune asked as he heard his friends voice through the coms.

' _Don't worry about us!'_ Naruto reassured. _'You split up and meet at the rendezvous point!'_

"What about you guys?" Roxas asked.

 _'Trust me we'll be fine just remember to ditch the rides and the outfits first,'_

Jaune hesitated but came to a decision. "Ok,"

 _'Alright we'll see you soon let Percy know he's out of range for me,'_

"Got it," Jaune replied before the communication ended. "Percy, Grif, Yang we're splitting up," Jaune said as he communicated with the other drivers. "Meet at the rendezvous but ditch the uniforms and rides first,"

" _What about Ruby,"_ Yang asked anxiously.

"They said they'll meet us there," The blond squire explained. "Naruto knows the meeting place so we'll meet them there,"

" _Alright,"_ Percy answered easily.

" _We'll meet at the rendezvous_ ," Grif answered.

Jaune and Percy didn't answer.

They knew he was lying.

Then a shadow appeared above them. The three looked up to see something flying above them.

The chimera. It screeched one time before diving down. Roxas aimed the gun upward to fire.

"Wait!" Jaune shouted stopping the R of UMPR from shooting. The chimera continued its descent but they realized it was getting smaller as it approached. Soon enough it was the size of a bird and landed promptly on Jaunes' shoulder.

"Is that the thing you came out with earlier,"

"Yeah," Jaune answered as he continued looking at the road. He felt the chimera morph once again until it was something that wrapped around the back of his neck.

"So it's coming with us?" Roxas asked.

"Looks that way," Jaune muttered. And no more words were said between the two.

When they saw the road up ahead they all began splitting off from each other.

 **UMPR**

Ruby and Naruto pulled into a back alley.

"So looks like we succeeded," Ruby muttered as she clambered off the bike first.

"Yep," Naruto agreed. "And it was a bitch of a mission,"

"How long where you guys there before we arrived," Ruby asked the whiskered brawler.

"Maybe an hour or so," Naruto answered with a shrug. "Don't really know or care,"

"Fair enough," Ruby relented. Ruby lifted her hands and stretched a little bit. Naruto took this opportunity to look at her outfit. It was a tight fitting all black body suit with light armor in key places. He could really see her curves as she stretched. They looked just as enticing as the last time he had seen them.

…

…

…

Wait what?!

"You ok?"

Naruto shook his head coming back to reality as he heard the young snipers question.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," He answered quickly. He rolled his shoulders and flexed slightly. Ruby watched as this transgressed and watched as his arms bulged ever so slightly indicating his biceps under the clothing. An impressive bulge considering the clothes he was wearing was a long sleeve loose thermal. She wondered if his chest was just as nice to look at.

…

…

…

Wait what?!

"Red you ready?"

Ruby shook her head coming back to the world around her.

"Y-yeah let's get out of here," She answered. "But what are we gonna do about this?" She asked looking at the bike. The two stared at it as they both came up with ideas. Coming to a conclusion they looked back at each other. "Blow it up," Ruby asked.

"Blow it up," Naruto confirmed reaching into the gunblade Dust cartridge and tossing her a burn crystal. She promptly opened the gas door and tossed it in.

"Run,"

"Run,"

The two quickly took cover and a few moments later the bike went flying in multiple directions becoming nothing but a pile of scrap metal littering the alley floor. The two looked up from behind their perch at the damage.

"So we probably brought attention to ourselves," Naruto muttered.

"Pretty sure they're more focused on where we were earlier," Ruby responded. The two turned around and made their way through the back alleys with Naruto leading the way towards the rendezvous point.

"So I've been meaning to ask," Naruo began. "How did you get the message,"

"You sent it to me duh," Ruby answered. "See," She pulled out her scroll and showed him the message he had sent. Then he saw something else.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why the hell is _that_ my name in your contacts," Naruto asked.

"What weakling?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Because that's what you are," Ruby responded. Naruto glared at the girl before showing him her name in his contacts.

"Why is my name _loser!_ "

"Because, that's what you are," Naruto mocked mimicking her earlier response.

"Oh whatever," Ruby scoffed. "You've never beaten me in a fight,"

"And you haven't beaten me," Naruto retorted. "Plus I'm a better leader,"

"No I am,"

"Oh please even Weiss followed me into battle today,"

"Wait Weiss?"

"You didn't know," Naruto asked. "She and Jaune helped us out today,"

" _That's_ why they weren't answering my calls," Ruby realized. "You had already gotten to them," It made sense. Weiss was an Atlas native so she would have been a good guide.

"Well honestly I hadn't meant too," Naruto admitted. "I wanted to keep the rescue small and covert,"

"That worked out well," Ruby snorted.

"But I ran into Jaune at the bullhead docks and we found Weiss singing in a bar singing so," Naruto looked ready to continue but suddenly found himself alone. He turned around to see Ruby had halted in her tracks. "Red?"

"Weiss can sing?!"

 **UMPR**

Percy's group had made it first.

After ditching the car and bike they took off the armor plating on the body suits as well. Afterward Weiss froze the vehicles and they let Nora loose on them. Nora had fun shattering them into tiny pieces. Yang had been hesitant letting the bike be destroyed but surmised that it wasn't _her_ bike.

Afterward they stuck to back alleys making their way to the location.

When they arrived Yang couldn't help but laugh as they entered through the back.

"A bar really," The lilac eyed fighter chuckled.

"They wouldn't expect it," Percy retorted.

"Fair enough," Yang relented still laughing. "How'd you find this place anyway," Percy looked ready to answer but clamped his mouth shut as soon as he saw the glare Weiss was giving him. "We stumbled upon it," He answered quickly. Why was she glaring at him? It's not like they expected to see her in here when they first arrived.

"Whatever you say~" Yang sang.

And that's when Jaune's group came in.

"Oh hey guys," Nora greeted cheerfully. "Boy today was a workout am I right!"

"Yes you are Nora," Roxas agreed nonochallantly. Other than Ren he was most used to the constant hyperness of the hammer wielding girl.

"Hey Jaune what's that on your neck," Yang asked notincing the creature snuggling the blonde leader.

"Rember that creature that was running rampant on the battlefield," Jaune asked. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Well this little guy is it,"

…

…

…

The collective response was…

"WHAT?!"

The chimera hissed at the sudden loudness.

"It's a chimera," Jaune answered. The looks of shock weren't surprising. Making a chimera was considered a crime against humanity. So for this one to be hear meant that these people that had taken Caboose really didn't care about the law.

And chimeras were considered dangerous and viscious. If one was ever found, then it was to immedeitely put down.

Jaune wasn't going to let that happen to this one. He looked at his friends and noticed some of them tensed. As if ready to pounce. It seems that the chimera sensed it too as it continued hissing. Jaune could feel it growing around his neck.

"Guys he's harmless," Jaune reassured.

"Right," Yang drawled. "That's why he's hissing at us,"

"Because your all tense and he can sense that," Jauen snapped. "Just calm down and he'll calm down," None of them looked completley convinced. Nora approached it slowly and looked at the creature in the eyes. The chimera eyed the orange haired girl as she approached. The two stared at each other.

Looking into each others eyes. Seing everything the other saw.

Then the chimera hopped off of Jaune and lunged at Nora. Only for Nora to catch it. Nora proceeded to rub her cheek angainst it and the chimera was more than happy to return the show of affection.

So Nora got along with it.

Somehow that wasn't all that surprising.

And that's when Naruto and Ruby decided to burst in. As soon as they were in the two took off their masks like the others identifying themselves. Ruby scanned the back room and when her eyes landed on Weiss she zipped to the girl leaving a trail of roses behind her.

Weiss looked at her leader apprehensively not liking the ecstatic glint in her eyes.

"Um Ruby?"

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing!" The younger girl gushed. And Weiss could feel her world shatter as the cookie loving teen made the revelation.

"Wait Weiss can sing?" Yang asked.

"Umm," Weiss said intelligently.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

Weiss looked around frantically. Her eyes landed on the blond Faunus who was showing the video to Nora and Blake. Blake's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and Nora was moving to the beat. Using speed that would have made Ruby proud she grabbed the scroll out of his hand and closed it.

"That's enou-"

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _pa-pa-pa_

Her head turned torwards her leader who was showing the video to Yang and Pyrrha.

"Wow Weiss," Yang said slyly looking over at the W of RWBY. "Never knew you'd wear something so revealing,"

"Shut up!" Weiss whined as her face began turning red. "Can we just get changed," She begged.

"These clothes are rather tight," Pyrrha agreed as she removed the armor on the clothing. It seems the other girls were in agreement as they began removing the armor plates and putting them in a pile leaving them in the body suits.

And at that moment like Naruto had done subconsciously earlier they boys looked at their female counter parts and realized exactly what they were wearing.

They didn't mind them wearing the outfits a little longer.

"Weiss why is your ass red," Yang asked. Looking at her teammates rear.

"Because _somebody_ shot me there," Weiss hissed looking over at Ruby.

"It was an accident!" Ruby defended.

"How could this possibly be an accident," Weiss retorted. "No one else got shot below the belt,"

"It was the wind and I shot too fast," Ruby admitted.

"Hey look at it this way," Nora piped in. "We were probably able to take out some of the goons because they were looking at your red butt,"

"What?!" Weiss nearly schreeched putting her hands over her rear to cover it.

"She didn't wear what we did," Blake corrected. "Hers isn't a body suit like ours,"

"Plus if she's flat up top she's probably the same down there," Yang teased.

"What was that," Weiss growled as they began walking towards the changing room.

"Just saying it says a lot that Ruby has more curves then you," Yang dismissed.

"Hey!" The two partners shouted simultaneously.

Slowly the girls made there way to the changing room bickering the entire time. and the boys watched them go. Slowly their eyes began to drift downward. Their heads tilted slightly.

"Think we can convince them to keep the outfits?" Jaune asked when it was just the guys left in the room. "You know…for possible stealth missions,"

The other boys nodded in agreement.

Yeah, for stealth…

…And no other reason.

 **UMPR**

(Endnign start)

 _Nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

(Ending end)

 **AND DONE! Operation rescue Caboose is a success!**

 **As you can tell this was the escape chapter. I originally had more to it but decided to split the chapter in half. So I'm gonna finish writing that one and post it on my next update along with one of my other stories. With the back to back breaks coming up for school I'm gonna have a lot of free time which means more time to write which is AWESOME!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and looks like team JNPR got slightly bigger with the chimera added. And looks like Percy is a good getaway driver.**

 **And the next chapter is the conclusion and the chapter after that we begin volume 2! Man I'm really excited to finally be starting this volume. Seriously there is SO MUCH SPACE. Between the vigilantiasm to the dance and finally the mission. Oh yes I'm so taking advantage of this and I promise not to disappoint.**

 **Well that's all for now. Ook forward to the next chapter and until then…**

 **READ… REVIEW… and above all else… ENJOY!**


	26. Expanding cirlce

The guys were lounging around heving changed already into civilian clothes though they were still waiting on the girls. Today had been a day. Naruto looked over at Caboose who had been eerily silent since they had escaped. In fact, Church had been silent as well.

Caboose seemed to sense his partner looking at him and looked over at him. The two stared at each other for a moment. Naruto looked ready to say something but stopped when the door to the changing room was kicked open.

"I hate you all!" Weiss growled walking out first in her regular clothes.

"Oh come on Weiss it's not that bad," Yang said. "I'm sure you can still turn heads,"

"Shut up!" The white haired heiress hissed.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Yang decided to measure and compare all of us," Pyrrha answered as she walked out next. "And Weiss was…"

"The least developed of all of us," Blake finished easily as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Nora was the most surprising," Yang commented looking at the hyper orange girl as she walked out. "You pack a lot for a short girl,"

"Yep!" Nora chirped.

"Your boyfriends going to be a lucky guy," Yang continued. As one all of the guys minus Caboose looked over at Ren with a deadpan expression.

"We're not dating," Ren said bluntly although the red in his cheeks told a different story about his feelings.

"Speaking of," Yang continued. "I sure wasn't expecting you to have such a fine ass Blake," Blake looked over at her partner with a glare. "Sun sure is lucky to have that _bellabooty_ all to himself,"

"They won't find your body," The feline faunus scowled.

"Ok moving on from the sexual harassment clearly going on," Percy spoke up in an attempt to change the subject. It was only a matter of time before one of the guys got a nosebleed. "Let's review the pro's and con's of todays events,"

"Ok Pro's," Naruto picked up. "We rescued my partner, thwarted an evil organization, and kicked SOOOOO much ass,"

"And kept our identities a secret," Roxas added.

"Now cons," Weiss continued. "We've made enemies of an evil organization, the Atlas military of which my _sister_ is apart of,"

"Not to mention Cabooses friends," Percy added.

"And if by some chance our identities are ever revealed then we'll have Atlas as well at the organization hunting us down," Jaune spoke as he scratched the top of the chimeras' head softly.

"So all in all this is a luck of the draw thing," Roxas commented.

"Sounds about right," Naruto agreed.

"Just making sure,"

"So how can we be prepared should they discover us?" Ren asked.

"We got that covered," Percy said opening up his scroll. "Grif installed a bug in the system that'll alert us if their systems ever cross reference any of the original rescue teams names,"

"We would have added you guys but we didn't expect you too show up," Roxas said looking at their friends who all nodded in understanding.

"But the original team had members from all of our teams so looking you guys up might alert us inadvertanly," Naruto added. He felt the fox move slightly in the orange hoddie he was wearing.

He seriously had to think about giving it a name.

"But since they most likely discovered Caboose between Vale and Atlas they'll assume he won't go back there," Naruto continued. "So that could be an advantage,"

"Alright which brings us to our next question," Yang nodded. "Why were they after Caboose,"

U(M)PR looked at each other.

"I can explain that,"

And that's when Church appeared.

"Hi my names Church," He greeted to those who didn't know him.

…

…

…

"What the hell is that!" Yang shouted backing away from the small transparent being that suddenly appeared. Her reaction was share with Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren. Nora actually got closer.

"Oh a ghost!" The hyper girl exclaimed.

"I'm not a ghost," Church reprimanded. "I'm AI,"

"Wait what?" Weiss asked being the first to recover.

"He's an AI," Naruto repeated. "He works with Caboose," The whiskered teen explained.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because we know him," Percy said simply. "We've known about him since the initiation,"

"Imagine him like Cabooses common sense," Roxas added.

"More or less," Church agreed with a nod.

 **UMPR**

(Opening begins)

 **VERSION 2!**

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te_

The screen is black and white as it shows different moments of a younger Caboose interacting with a boy from eating out of his hand to grabbing him while the boy yells angrily for him to let go and finally Caboose kneeling over his now dying friend crying.

 _boku wa yuku yo mada mi nu sekai he_

The screen changes to show Caboose on top of Beacon with the rest of UMPR as the title fades in.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta_

Caboose is seen sitting down on top of a building. He looks a bit forlorn as scenes from his past begin showing behind him. He looks sad until a hand appears on his shoulder.

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta_

He turns around to see Naruto, Roxas, and Percy behind them with welcoming smiles. He gains a big smile and he gets up. He grabs them and brings them into a bone crushing hug that they try to get out of.

 _itsuka ha sa_

It shows Tucker, Donut, Grif and Carolina as they all hold out their weapons.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

The three teams are seen going about their daily lives with each other as they seem to be gathered in Tentens weapon shop. They are interacting with each other such as Tenten and Ruby harassing Roxas about his keyblades, Weiss lecturing a confused Percy and Nora, Caboose talking to Yang animatedly Naruto, Jaune, and Sun playing a game and drawing repeatedly, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake just looking at the unfolding scene.

 _ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na_

It shows Ozpin in his office with his faculty next to him. The screen spins around the office until it's on the other side of the window which takes us to Ironwoods office surrounded by his own staff such as Winter, Doyle and Kimball.

 _tsuyogatte kizutsuita_

Naruto is shown looking down at his goggles sadly. A girl is seen standing behind him but her eyes are shadowed. Naruto looks up having sensed someone behind him.

 _kokoro sukashi ta you ni_

He turns around only to come face to face with Ruby in the same spot the other girl had been in.

 _furidashi ta_

Church is holding his head as he begins to flicker in and out before shattering and in his place is Sigma as she looks up with a calm but evil smile.

 _amatsubu tachi ga_

Caboose is seen looking in a mirror. Suddenly it shatters along with him and in his place stands the Meta

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

Team U(M)PR, Weiss and Jaune are shown as they charge in to rescue their friend.

 _Massugu na hikari_

It shows Ren as he protects Ruby from a few soldiers as she aims her rifle and fires of a bullet.

 _ga kousa shi te_

It follows the bullet as it hits a soldier in the chest. The soldier stumbles and Nora delivers a destructive one, two-combo before delivering a suplex shattering the ground with his body.

 _yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama_

Pyrrha works with Blake as she continually knocks soldiers into the air while the faunus cuts them down before they fall to the ground. They both jump back as Yang slams her Halberd onto the ground sending multiple goons flying.

 _doko made mo_

Jaune and Weiss work in tandem with Grif, Tucker, and Donut as they destroy the atlesian knights surrounding them.

 _tsukinukeru_

A spider droid blasts at Neji but he stops the attack with a rotation and slides left as Penny charges her sword blast sending at the spider droid destroying it in an explosion.

 _awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te_

U(M)PR fight against the Meta using their weapons to take him out but he manages to block all of their attacks and send a few of his own but the three of them defend each other leading to a stalemate.

 _kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo_

It shows Caboose as he appears to be falling into a dark abyss. But team U(M)PR reaches out and they all grasp his arm before a bright light appears from the point of of contact and consumes the screen.

 _todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he_

Caboose is seen in a field as he runs forward to his awaiting friends before the scene moves to show the bright sky.

(Opening end)

 **UMPR**

"General," Winter greeted as her face appeared on Ironwoods screen.

"Ah Winter I take it you have completed the mission," Ironwood greeted calmly.

"Yes sir we have the area under our control," Winter answered.

"That's good to hear," Ironwod nodded. "Do you see any symbol or anything indicating their affiliation,"

"Negative sir," Winter said. "And what's more all of the data on the computers indicate that it was transferred from here," The specialist indicated. "The only way to gain any information now it too, interrogate the suspects and that could take a while,"

"I see," Ironwood commented. "Well looks like I'm giving a few bonuses," He joked lightly.

"Sir theres one more thing," Winter continued. Ironwood looked up in curiosity. There was an edge in Winter's voice. One that she didn't use for many people. There was Qrow, Doyle, that flirtatious doctor in Mistral and a few others.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Caorlina was here,"

Now _that_ got the generals attention. Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"I want you back here now," He ordered.

 **UMPR**

"And then you guys showed up and know the rest form there," Church finished. He had just retold the story of Cabooses past that he had told Naruto, Percy, and Roxas back in the motel in Vale allowing the others to take it in.

And from the look on some of there faces it was a lot to take in.

"So that's why Caboose fought gainst us," Blake spoke. "Because whatever they did to him turned into…" She stopped trailed off as she noticed the gunner of UMPR droop his head even more.

"Those bastards," Yang gritted out. Her eyes were flickering from lilac too red rapidly.

He had been vague. They could tell by what he was saying. He didn't give any names, or locations. But they understood why. He was protecting them from whoever did this because they were powerful and well connected.

And suddenly it hit them like a ton of bricks. If they were ever discovered, then they would have the full forces of this person baring down on their necks. Blake looked around at the people she had come to call her friends. The White Fang were one thing. They were only after her and she had contingincies if they tried to go for her friends.

But this was a different organization. One that she couldn't touch. The only one that could be considered protected was Weiss because of her status as an heiress. Jaune maybe. Arc was a pretty infamous name amongst huntsmen and huntresses for their, contribution in the war. Pyrrha like Weiss was a public figure so maybe but she didn't hold her breath. And if push come to shove she could always go back…home. But that would lead to a whole other sleuth of issues. But at least those wouldn't kill her…maybe…her mom's hugs tended to leave people breathless.

"We'll deal with it,"

The group turned to look over at Jaune.

"I know that's what everybodies thinking at some level," He continued. "There's a possible chance that we've painted targets on our backs and we have no idea how wide their influence is," He explained. "And theres a good chance that they have more experienced fighters on their side then the ones we fought today, fighters that out class all of us," He looked over at Pyrha to emphasize the point as she was the known 'Invincible girl'. "But still I won't let them take away my friends," He said as he clenched his fists. "So I'm going to get stronger and stronger so when we run into them or anyone else again," He loked up and everyone could see the conviction in his eyes. "I'll be ready,"

The others stared at the blond squire with various expression. He had really laid the foundation down for them.

"Well we can't let you be the only one," Naruto responded with a smirk. "Besides these bastards took _my_ partner," He growled. "Next time I won't settle for just partially destroying their base and humiliating their soldiers," He finished.

"Or destroying some of their toys," Percy added giving Weiss a knowing smirk. Weiss remained stoic as she looked back but there was the faintest twitch of her lips.

"And let's not forget stealing their stuff," Roxas added looking at the pile of armor in the room and then over at the chimera around Jaunes neck that was soundly sleeping.

"Who knew Jaune was good at speeches," Church spoke causing those who hadn't seen him before to jump once again. Basically everyone minus UMPR, Ruby, and Blake.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Jaune huffed out looking over at the AI.

"You'll get it down in a couple of days," Roxas reassured.

"And at least you didn't scream like- ANYWAY!" Naruto interrupted glaring at the AI who had started talking. "Since we're done with all that you know what it's time for?"

"What?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

 **UMPR**

"It's time to party!" Naruto cheered as popped open a soda can in the front room.

"We had Weiss rent the place out for the day," Roxas explained. "Said she was having a private party and wanted it here," He finished as he took a swig from his drink.

"Is that alcohol?" Pyrrha asked looking at the bottle in Roxas's hand.

"I wish!" Naruto complained. "Weiss had them take out all alcoholic drinks,"

"What!" Yang shouted angrily. "Weiss you, buzzkill!"

"It's illegal!" Weiss retorted as she took a sip of her sparkling water.

"SO!"

Weiss looked to glare over at her blond teammate.

"Here ya go Ruby," Percy said as he handed her a small bag. Ruby grabbed the bag and looked inside to see a chocklate chip cookies. The young sniper squealed in glee as she began shoving them down her mouth.

"Rhunth Fru!" Ruby muttered through a mouth full.

"Consider it a thanks for having out backs when we were fighting the Meta," Percy answered with a smile. Ruby swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled at him.

"No problem," She answered. "Hopefully next time I'll show my close combat skills and be all like hwaaaa wwtchaaaa," She said as she began making noises and mimicking kung fu stances with her arms. Percy chuckled at the younger girls display and began ruffling her hair much to her shock and somewhat embaressment.

"I look forward to it," He said softly as he continued ruffling her head. Ruby looked up at him and felt her cheeks redden. She gave him a bright smile and began munching on her cookies once again as he continued ruffling her hair.

Jaune watched as the chimera hopped off his shoulder and onto the table and began drinking the water from the bowl Jaune put out for it.

"It's hard to believe that that little guy was the giant rampaging the beast a little earlier," Ren muttered.

"Yeah," Jaune chuckled as he loked at the creature. "I think I'm gonna name him Morpho,"

"Morpho?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "I've seen him transform into atleast 10 different animals today and something tells me there's more,"

"Feels like an appropriate name," Nora agreed. "Now we have a mascot for team JNPR!" She cheered happily as she picked Morpho up and began snuggling him. Morpho seemed to appreciate the attention and began snuggling back.

"Hopefully this won't end like the last pet," Ren muttered.

"Rest in peace Fluffles," Roxas said bowing his head in respect.

"So you seem to be good with any weapon," Naruto noted looking over at Pyrrha.

"Well a staff is similar to a spear," Pyrrha explained. "So it wasn't too hard to work,"

"But from what Blake told me you didn't fight at all how you normally do," Naruto said. "In fact from the way she described it yoy were _merciless_ ," Naruto smirked as he noticed the red tint the four-time champions cheeks. "Who knew our resident champion had a sadistic streak,"

"Weren't you running around with a giant sword destroying everything in sight," Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah but that's normal," Percy said joining in on the conversation. "He's always a berserker on the battlefield,"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "It's my thing,"

"Whereas Pyrrha is known as the invincible girl with a heart of gold," Percy continued. "When you think of her you think fierce but elegant. Not pure destruction,"

"Shut up Percy," Pyrrha pouted her cheeks even redder then her hair.

The others laughed at the amazon's action before. Naruto looked over to talk to Caboose but saw that he was gone.

He scanned the room and turned just in time to see him head outside. Naruto watched the door for a brief moment before coming too a conclusion.

"Yo Percy, Roxas," He called.

 **UMPR**

"So they escaped," Ironwood stated looking over at his specialist and her two companions. .

"Yes sir," Winter admitted. "Though we manged to apprehend a plethora of the other attaers," She continued. "So I'm positive that we can get information about what exactly was going on around here,"

Ironwood looked out the window of his office as Winter, Neji, and Penny stood at his desk. They had just finished retelling the story of all that had transpired. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Carolina and the others had gone underground a few years ago. And when they popped back up they escape. He had ordered all of his soldiers to be on the lookout and had them on every possible watch list.

But he knew it was futile.

More than likely they would be out of Atlas within the next hour if they weren't already.

"What about the white armored soldier?" Ironwood asked. "What happened to him,"

"We don't know," Penny answered speaking up. "We assume he was one of the few to escape,"

That didn't bode well. From the way Penny described her fight with him it was the Meta. Yet another problem resurfacing.

"Sir there's one more thing," Neji said gaining the generals attention.

"What is it my Hyuga?"

"Please call me Neji," Neji corrected. Ironwood nodded in understanding and motioned for the brown haired teen to continue. "During the mission I encountered an opponent who knew my fighting style,"

"Really?" Ironwood asked clearly surprised.

"It was rough and not as precise but it was definelty it," Neji answered smoothly.

"Was he a renegade?"

"Not likely," Neji said. "Not many people know the style outside the clan,"

"But it _is_ possible," Ironwood noted. Neji hesitated but nodded curtly. "And the implications?"

Neji looked the general in the eye. "I think you realize what they are,"

Ironwood didn't speak at first. He thought about it and the implications as well as formulating contingencies for this situation.

None of them were good.

"I have a suggestion sir,"

Ironwood looked up at Neji.

"And what would that be,"

"How would you like to take a trip with me to my home,"

 **UMPR**

"Where the hell is he!"

Grif, Tucker, and Donut backed away from their rampaging leader as Carolina paced around the abandoned warehouse.

"Maybe they circled back to make sure they weren't caught," Grif suggested knowing it was a lie.

"For over an hour!" Carolina countered turning to look over at him.

"Maybe we should tell her," Theta said in Grif's ear.

Oh he was tempted too. But he made a promise.

Plus, he was sure that when Carolina found out he lied to her…

Though that was still a possibility for the future…

Well, shit there were no good options here for him.

Then Carolina's scroll beeped.

Carolina looked opened it quickly.

"Caboose where the hell are you!?" She asked frantically. "Why aren't you at the rendezvous yet?"

"Hey Caorlina," Church answered. "We have something to tell you,"

"Well you can tell me when you get here," Carolina said.

"That's the thing," Church began. "We're not coming back,"

…

…

…

"What?"

"Listen please before you go off," Church pleaded. "We've thought a lot about this," He continued. "And I know it's sudden but it's for the best. We found smething here something we haven't had other than with you guys. And we love you guys. But we've made friends. Allies if you will. And we can't abandon them. Now that doesn't mean we're abandoning you! But we both know who the main target is for _them._ So we're gonna lay low with these guys. We promise to stay in contact. But we won't tell you where we are. Because we know you'll just come get us. And at this point we can't let you do that. Not yet at least. But we _will_ see you again. That I promise." Carolina could here Church taking a breath. "We love you guys, and if you ever need help don't hesitate to call. We will be there in a heartbeat. We're just tired of running. We found something we haven't had in a long time…And if all goes well yu guys will have it too. Just please trust us," Church paused over the line. "We love you guys,"

Then the transmission ended.

 **UMPR**

Caboose looked down at the scroll as Church stood on his shoulder. Church sighed sadly.

"Are you sure about this,"

Church turned around to see Naruto, Percy and Roxas standing behind them.

"Yes," Caboose answered. "We needed to do this," He hadn't turned around.

"You know if they ever need help we'll go to them," Percy said. "They're your family after all,"

"I know," Caboose answered again. There was a hitch in his voice.

"And we'll do everythi gwe can to give them what we've given you," Roxas added.

Cabooses shoulders were shaking.

"That reminds me," Caboose added. "I need to say something,"

"What is it,"

"Thank you," He sobbed out. "For giving us a home," He said weakly as the tears came down his face. He felt a multitude of arms wrap around him.

"Anytime buddy," Naruto said softly.

And the team stood there as one of their own cried. Comforting him.

For that's what family did.

 **UMPR**

"Hmm interesting," The man in the shadows commented lightly as he looked over the footage of today's events. "It seems the Meta has escaped our grasp once again,"

"Well maybe next you'll wait for actual fighters," Someone drawled. "Instead of leaving it to the extras,"

"You make a fair point," The man responded. "But to be fair I hadn't expected them to receive outside help,"

"True," The other voice agreed. "With the bounty on Carolina's head alone they should have never received help," The voice contemplated. "But then again nothing they do is really surprising,"

"Fair enough," The man responded. "But it makes no difference," He continued. "The Meta will be in our grasp soon enough,"

"Oh," The voice responded lazily. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because now we know for sure that it is still alive,"

"And Sigma?"

"Oh she'll free herself once again," The man answered. "She's tasted freedom after so long, she's not going to give that up without a fight,"

"Hmm,"

"Speaking of which," The man continued. "What are you doing calling me Felix,"

"Oh well I met up with an acquaintance of mine," The now identified Felix answered.

"And what does that have to do with me,"

"Well not so much you Price as the bossman," Felix explained. "And after hearing what he offers I thought _he_ might be interested,"

"Interesting," Price responded. "Patch him through," He ordered.

"Right-o" Felix answered in a mock salute. A moment later another voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is William Price," Price answered. "And how can I help you,"

"Why hello Price," The new voice greeted. "My name is Roman Torchwick," There was a flicker of recognition in Price's eyes but otherwise no outward reaction. "And I believe the better question is…How _I_ can help _you,"_

 **UMPR**

(Ending start)

 _Nishiki no mihata o kakageyou_

It shows a younger Caboose walking on a rail talking two kids his age. One of them is wearing an aqua stocking cap and the other is the kid from the flashbacks.

 _bokura wa bonkura_

The kid in the stocking cap says something that seems to piss of the other kid walking with Caboose. Caboose retorts and the other two look at him like he's stupid.

 _yami o shireba koso hikari o shireru don't cry_

It changes to a gun shop where a younger Grif is seen alongside a kid in a pink top hat. Grif looks aggravated at whatever the boy is saying.

 _zenbu sorotteita to shite mo kibou nante nai no kai_

It shows Penny who looks to be her current age as she skips down the street talking to an older man who smiles at her. Penny stops in front of the man and he pats her head affectionately.

 _nanimo nakute mo kibou ni yorisoeru ka_

It shows a younger Weiss as she is seen walking with two older girls. One of them is Winter while the other is a girl with long red hair and green eyes. Winter says something that causes the red head to blush and makes Weiss laugh.

 _hanayakanarishi jidai no_

The camera angle changes to reveal that their all emerging to the same spot.

 _kage wa_

(the screen takes on a darker hue) It shows Weiss hiding from a man who seems to be yelling at the older her.

 _ima ya_

It shows Penny in a room with nothing in it looking out a window forlornly.

 _Hanaya_

It shows Grif in a heap of garbage with his own blood running down.

 _kasa sae mo_

It shows Caboose crying while holding the boy from his past. There's blood everywhere.

 _kage o hisome majiwaru_

Suddenly Caboose runs forward and jumps into the air.

 _Tama ni wa sora o tonde chigau sekai no ao o mitai_

It shows him jumping into the walking intersection. Weiss looks up at him as he goes through the air with a smile on his face.

 _tamerawazu somaru shikisai ni akogareta_

When he lands he hits Grif as he opens the door and they land in a pile. Grif pushes him off and looks at him pissed off when suddenly Weiss runs up and starts yelling at both of them. Caboose looks up curiously and Grif looks at her with a bored expression.

 _shounen no you ni takaku mioroshite itai_

Winter is seen looking down with a disapproving look while her friend is seen laughing at the display. While Penny gives a bright smile and the olderman chuckles. Suddenly Grif and Caboose start walking away from Weiss in the middle of her rant. She gives chase and the two begin running in a circle to avoid her.

 _boku o niramu boku ga koko ni iru_

Winter calls her and she stops chasing the two and walks off with Winter and the red head. It shows Caboose and Grif looking at each other before walking off with their respective friends while Penny begins talking to the older man animatedly as they walk off in their own direction.

Leaving the interection empty once again as if no one was there.

(Ending end)

 **And done!**

 **Wait…**

 **No I'm not!**

 **(Omake)**

 **Guess who's coming to town**

Percy was soundly sleeping before he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes groggily to see Ruby and Nora in…elf costumes?

"Percy come on we have to get to the center," Ruby urged as her hat moved with her. The only thing out of place was her red hood and it actually fit with the costume.

Wait center?

Oh right the freshmen had to help out a charity for Christmas and his team along with RWBY, and JNPR decided to do toys for tots. And he had drawn the short straw in being Santa. But they had time right?

He looked over at his clock.

He didn't have time.

"Shit!" He shouted as he got up and haphazardly threw on the costume in Nora's hands. "We gotta go!"

 _You better watch out_

Weiss began singing as the others played the instruments they were assigned too.

 _You better not cry_

She wiped her face pretending to cry as the kids cheered.

 _You better not pout I'm telling you why_

She began waging her finger and shaking her head before pointing forward to explain her point.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Tenten, Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake were supplying backup vocals as Weiss sang.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Percy, Nora and Ruby were running through the streets of Vale as fast as they could to get to the center. Well, Ruby was being slow. She could have used her semblance but didn't want to leave them behind.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

The three continued running down the street while people looked at them and the attire they were wearing. Percy sent glares at the guys giving Nora and Ruby perverted looks prompting them to look away.

 _He's making a list_

Weiss acted like she was writing on a piece of paper as Caboose played on the drums and Ren played the base.

 _He's checking it twice_

Weiss held out 2 fingers as she looked at the kids.

 _He's gonna find out Who's naughty or nice_

Percy, Nora, and Ruby. Turned a corner as they continued running down the street.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

The trio came across their first obstacle in the form of a fence.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Nora got in front and braced herself as she cupped her hands together.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

She easily vaulted Ruby and Percy over the fence and the berserker of JNPR jumped over with ease.

 _He sees you when you're sleeping_

"We'll never make it at this rate!" Percy growled.

 _He knows when you're awake_

Nora looked around until something caught her eye. And her eyes turned into stars.

 _He knows if you've been bad or good_

She veered to her new destination while Ruby and Percy watched in confusion.

 _So be good for goodness sake_

Weiss put and the girl put their hands on their hips and gave knowing looks to all the kids who giggled at the display.

 _So you better watch out_

Jaune looked over at Naruto. "Are you filming this?"

 _You better not cry_

"How else can I hold this against her," Naruto said as he filmed her singing. Jaune and Roxas looked at each other before shrugging.

 _You better not pout I'm telling you why_

Ren and Caboose continued playing on the instruments all the while smiling.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

"Percy won't be here by the song is over we need to stall for time," Roxas said realizing where the song was.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Jaune looked over at the Piano. He knew what he had to do.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

He ran from behind the curtain and on to the stage and slid into the piano seat. Then he began playing.

 _Instrumental_

Weiss looked over in shock as Jaune began playing the piano expertly while Naruto and Roxas watched with dropped jaws from behind the stage.

Meanwhile Percy held the reigns as he steered across the street.

"Seriously where the hell did you find this!" Percy shouted looking over at Nora as he made them turn a hard left dragging the sleigh with them. Apparently Nora's detour consisted of her coming back with a sleigh and 8 reindeer

Nora simply grinned while Ruby giggled madly as they rode in the sleigh in the streets.

Jaune in the meantime played his heart out on the piano.

"Who knew he could play," Naruto muttered. Roxas could only nod in agreement. Naruto looked over at the kids who began arguing and made his way over to them. He said something to them that they agreed with heartily and followed him to a destination.

 _The kids in girl and boyland_

Weiss began singing once again and pointed over at Naruto and Roxas who had taken a group of the kids.

 _Will have a jubilee_

They seemed to be putting something together while the kids helped and cheered the whole time

 _They're gonna build a toyland All around the Christmas tree_

They moved back to show an intricate organization of the unwrapped toys while a train ran around it right under the Christmas Tree.

 _So you better watch out_

Percy looked ahead and nearly screamed. Between them and the Center was a construction site they couldn't get through.

 _You better not cry_

"There!" Ruby shouted gaining his attention. Percy looked at what she was pointing at.

 _You better not pout_

Naruto looked at his scroll to see a message from Percy. 'OPEN THE SKYLIGHT NOW!'

 _I'm telling you why_

Naruto seemed confused but went with it. "Roxas!"

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

A moment later The U and R of UMPR where on the roof thanks to Roxas's semblance opening the skylight.

 _Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Percy steered the reigns on the deer to the destination. A makeshift ramp. They ran up the ramp and they lifted off the ground flying through the air.

 _Santa Claus is comin'_

Naruto and Roxas watched in shock as they saw the sleigh fly up at them.

"No way," Roxas muttered.

 _Santa Claus is comin'_

They moved to either side as the reindeer and sleigh flew between them. Only to be grabbed by Nora and Ruby and pulled into the sleigh as it went through the skylight.

 _Santa Claus is comin_

Weiss looked up as she saw a shadow over them and nearly stopped singing as she saw a sleigh fall towards them. On instinct she activated a glyph and created an ice ramp under the sleigh letting it slide to the ground safely and stop right in front of the stage.

 _to tooooooooooooooowwwwwwwnnnnnnnn_

Percy stood up slowly in his santa costume and looked at the kids who looked back in awe.

Then he smiled.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He said in a deep voice and the kids went wild.

 **(Omake end)**

 **Well tell me what you think about it! Now I recognize this chapter was particularly short but this was a transition chapter. Not much I could write. I'll say it now about 2000 words a made of the opening ending and omake so theres that. It really wasn't to buff the chapter up but just in case somebody says it was now you know by how much. And the title chapter is perfect if you think about it.**

 **Caboose is sayig goodbye to the old crew for now. Don't worry we will see them again. And it seems Roman's expansion attempt isn't done yet. And Ironwood is about to take a trip. I wonder to were. All will be revealed in time. And soon. Like in the next chapter after this one that's POSTED. That's right you guys get 2 chapters this time around. Consider it a treat and apology for my long absence. Check out my other stories as well. All but Just Sing has been updated and that one's next. And Finals are out of the way so I have more time to focus on writing and other projects once again besides work. But that's fine. Well that't all for now. Tell me what you think and see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Call of Food: Modern Warfare

**READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. POSTED 2 CHAPTERS!**

Percy rubbed his hands slightly as he waited to reach his destination.

'What if he says no,' Percy thought worriedly. He didn't know if he could handle that. He had meant too over the break bu that fell through with the whole rescue Caboose thing.

A week had passed since the Caboose resuce mission. The original plan was to leave right after but that had been shut down after the military had cracked down on traveling for the week. Even Weiss's private mode of transportation was under heavy scrutiniazation. And they couldn't leave Caboose hanging. So they had spent the break living with Jaune's family.

 _That_ had been an experience with all of those sisters.

Finally, the elevator doors opened.

"Ah Percy welcome," Ozpin greeted. "I take it you know why you're here,"

"Yes sir," Percy said nervously. Why was Ms. Goodwitch glaring at him.

"Well I've thought about it and I've come to the conclusion that your request is reasonable,"

Percy blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes," Ozpin said with a smile. "But I would like to make a few alterations if you wouldn't mind,"

"What kind of alterations?"

 **UMPR**

Tukson layed on the floor unmoving. He felt numb. From the corner of his eye he could see a liquid spread across his floor as he layed there. Slowly he reached out to touch is. When he did he pointed his hand back to himself.

Blood.

He was bleeding out.

Well that was to be expected when you were stabbed and shot.

And to think he was a day away from getting away from all of this.

'Is this really it?' He thought sadly. Then a miracle happened.

He saw two figures walk into his store.

"WWHHAACCKK!" One of them shouted in alarm.

"Garsh! Are we to late?" The other asked.

"H-H-Help," Tukson said weakly.

"WHACK! He's still alive!" The first voice said. "Thank goodness they said. He saw one of the shadows approach him. He felt his body turn slightly. He felt a pair of hands press down on his wounds.

Then there was a tingling sensation. But it was soothing.

"WHACK! Don't worry your gonna be fine," The first one reassured. "Good thing _He_ sent us a day early to escort you,"

"That's right," The second voice agreed. We'll get you to safesty soon enough hyuk!"

 **UMPR**

 **NEW OPENING START!**

 _Ittai nani ga seikai nan darou?_

It shows Naruto laying down in the grass before opening his eyes slowly looking gup into the sky.

 _TAIMURAIN ni sakimidareru FAKE_

It changes to Percy as he looks out at the water with a serene smile.

 _[What is reality?] zetsubou ya kanki nante_

It changes to Roxas as he is leaning against a rock nearby.

 _kakenukeru dake no Mirage_

It shows Caboose waving as Caboose lays on his shoulder lazily.

 _afureru INFOMEESHON yuraideiru NONFIKUSHON_

It shows Naruto going through his daily life from reviving a dead Jaune to running away from Glynda with Sun to pouring a soda on Ruby as he's covered in multiple colors finally to making a victory pose before it pauses on him and reveals his name.

 _akai reisei aoi jounetsu aima na JAJJI_

It shows Percy going through his daily life from getting smacked by a blushing Weiss as he doesn't have a shirt on, to crawling on the ground as food passes over him to putting on a fake mustache and glasses while talking to Nora about something and finally to him drooling as he sleeps in class. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _misukashichau JIIZASU kainarashi mukanshin VIINASU kidotteru_

It shows Roxas as he goes about his daily life such as hiding from Tenten as she tries to get his swords, to having a comical fight with Blake using bread, to getting his hand slapped by Ren as he attempts to take a pancake, and finally to him sitting on a ledge as he eats a popsicle. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _meisou gensou Highway... Seek your way!_

It shows Caboose going about his daily life from talking to Pyrrha who looks at him confused, to hugging Penny in a field of flowers, to doing a strange dance with Yang moving their hips, to finally looking over at the camera while Church looks on irritated before the image pauses and shows his name.

 _[Inside Noside]_

It shows Morpho looking at the screen curiously.

 _oborete itaindesho,_

It shows Tenten as she twirls a knife on her finger with a lazy smile on her face.

 _mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji_

It shows a girl with unkempt spikey black hair, and a woman with dark purple hair in a pony tail with a little boy with brown hair and an eyepatch holding a baby between them the the girls are moving to the beat while the boy is rocking the baby to the beat before bringing the baby in close and smiling down at the child who giggles.

 _[Outside Noside]_

It shows the grimm Fox hopping from side to side with a happy look.

 _sore ja mono tannai nara..._

It shows Sun as he holds his hands out before two more pair appear behind him. Two boys his age appear on the screen standing on either side of him. One a boy with bright blue hair and the other with vibrant red hair and a red tail swinging behind him. They give nice guy poses.

 _"hada" o sarase!_

 _saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte_

Naruto begins doing a kata as if fighting someone before leaping into the air before it changes to Percy who spins Neró around and then throwing it with a torrent of water following it.

 _tashikamero kimi no REAL o_

It shows Roxas moving at a fast pace slashing with Oathkeeper and Oblivion before Caboose and Church come on to the screen. Caboose activated care package and fires it.

 _sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself_

It shows teams RWBY and JNPR smiling as they perform their own attacks before leaping forward or falling back

 _motome tsuzukereba iin janai?_

It shows Penny, Sun and Tenten as they perform their own attacks as well before disappearing as Ozpin and Glyna appear only to see Ozpin sip form his cup.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows Sun giving a cocky grin as other students from Haven stand behind him.

 _mugamuchuu de sakebe!_

It shows JNPR as they stand to the left looking forward with smiles on their faces.

 _[Changing your world!]_

It shows Penny waving as other Atlas students stand behind her.

 _genkai wa nai sa_

It shows team RWBY as they stand to the right looking forward giving cheerful smiles.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows shadowed figures looking forward with the symbol for Shade behind them.

 _sono kotae no saki e_

It shows team UMPR standing between the other two team before looking at them as they look around.

 _[Changing your world!]_

Slowly the look towards the sky as the camera follows their line of sight.

 _hirake New World_

UMPR appears in big letters across the sky.

 **(OPENING END)**

 **UMPR**

The Beacon students were sitting around in the cafeteria for lunch. It was the last day of the break before the new semester started. Today and tomorrow students would be piling in from the other kingdoms.

Right now a certain group of freshman were split off in two groups as they ate their lunch.

""Dust, armor, weapon, nevermore, taiju!" Naruto, and Jaune, shouted before holding their hands out. They all chose weapon.

"Ok we seriously need to get a knew game," Naruto said. "I mean has anyone actually won this game since we started playing?" He continued. "I don't even rember wanyone remembering when we played with your sisters,"

"I think Caboose did once," Jaune answered.

"OK that's good enough for me," Naruto said.

"Dust, armor, weapon, nevermore, taiju!" The duo of blonds said once again. They both chose weapon.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Language Naruto," Pyrrha reprimanded.

"Nora I don't think that's a good idea," Ren said as he saw her toss a berry toward Yang who caught it with her mouth.

"That's three points for Yang," Roxas said as he tallied up the score. He watched as three grapes soared through the air and Nora caught them all in her mouth effortlessly. "Alright Nora just caught three grapes which are worth 5 points each and since she caught all three the points earned triple giving her 45," He muttered. "That puts you in the lead by 20 Nora,"

"Yay!" the hyper ginger cheered clapping her hands while Yang sucked on her teeth.

"Knew I should have thrown them fast and higher," The blonde boxer muttered.

"You're not helping me make my point Roxas," Ren accused.

"Not trying too Ren,"

"I'm surrounded by morons," Weiss muttered.

"What where I'll get them away from you," Caboose said. "Unless they have ice cream,"

Weiss gave the shooter a withering glare.

"What?"

Blake looked down at her opened notebook. It was a drawing of a man with his back turned to her.

Adam.

He had been her friend for so long. She remembered the first time they had met. A simpler time. A better time. But everything had changed when the leadership changed.

 _He_ had changed.

"Hey Blake what are you doing?" Yang asked looking down at her notebook before it was quickly closed by the cat faunus.

"Just looking over some notes from last semester," Blake answered lying through her teeth.

"Wow~," Yang drawled out. "That sounds so fuuunnnn,"

"You're the one who asked," Blake countered.

"Touché," Yang conceded. "One second," She then proceeded to stand up to catch a strawberry in her mouth before sitting back down. She picked up a blueberry and flicked it towards Nora.

"Gah!"

"That's minus two Yang!" Roxas said.

"Oh BS!"

"No flicking you know the rules!"

"Tch!" Yang growled before turning back towards her teammate.

"Speaking of which has anybody seen Percy or Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"How did minus 2 points from a food tossing game make you think of them?"

Before Jaune could answer a gaiant binder was slammed down onto the table shocking everyone.

The group looked up to see Ruby being the to slam it down Percy standing a littly behind her with an amused smile. Ruby turned around to nod at Percy as he held pulled out his scroll and pressed something. Suddenly music started playing.

"Friends! Sister! Weiss," Ruby began. Thyen her eyes landed on Naruto. "Ramen addict,"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Cookie monster," Naruto greeted back lazily.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I dad a dream!"

"Fuck your old," Naruto muttered. He was beamed with an apple. "OW!"

"A dream that all of us except Naruto would come together!" She continued. "And have the most fun anyone has ever had in the history of the universe in a single day!"

"Ok then," Yang said with an amused smile.

"I already gained a follower who agreed with my ideals," She continued poining over at Percy who held the scroll as the music played.

"She has such a way with words," Percy said wiping a fake tear. "She's an inspiration to juveniles everywhere,"

"Now I come to all of you hoping you have the same dream," Ruby continued making a dramatic pose. Her cloak began to flutter in the air dramatically. In reality it was just Roxas to add on for effect. "Will you join me!" She asked holding her hand out dramatically towards them.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the binder suspiciously.

"Is that my binder?"

Ruby shrugged but didn't look her in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked her leader.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with the biggest bang in the history of kicking off a semester off with a bang in the universe!"

"I couldn't really follow that last part," Jaune admitted

"I prefer kicking it off with the biggest _Yang_ in the history of kicking off a semester off with a _Yang_ in the universe!"

…

…

…

Yang was beamed with an apple.

"Bbbooo!"

"Go home!"

"Bbbbbbooooooooo,"

"You stink!"

"BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang glared at the apple and at the others. Her eyes turned towards Naruto. He held up the apple he was beamed with earlier before taking a bite out of it.

"Look guys the semester starts tomorrow," Ruby began. "And considering what we were doing for most of it we didn't really get time to hang out much,"

Everyone had to agree with that.

"And with all the students from the other schools coming in today and tomorrow, plus the mission month, and finally the tournament at the end of the year this semester going to be awesome!" The red themed sniper chirped. "But I think we should take today to really have a great time since it's the last day before classes start tomorrow,"

Yang saw Nora giggling and proceeded to throw the apple at her. But she was thrwarted by Nora using Roxas as a shield.

"I honestly don't know whether to be proud at the speech and planning you've clearly put into this, mad at you stealing my binder, or fearful of what you have planned," Weiss spoke up.

"How about a bit of all three," Naruto suggested. Suddenly he found himself beamed once again but by an orange this time from behind. He turned around angrily before looking around. He quickly grabbed three strawberries and threw them across the cafeteria towards his target. He smiled when he saw them hit the target.

"I think I'll sit out on this one," Blake said. Then she made eye contact and saw the devastated look Ruby was giving her. "Depending on what it is," She added quickly. Damn her leader for being adorable.

"Well either way I think this sounds interesting," Weiss said causing everyone to look at her in shock. "What it does," Weiss defended with a small tint of pink in her cheeks. "Sure she took my binder and stuff but she actually organized this and I'm sure none of expected to spend the break how we did," She added. Naruto turned around and his eyes widend at what he saw. He pushed Jaune to the side as a pie flew between them. "So this seems like a good w-" And it proceeded to hit Weiss in the face.

…

…

…

…

…

…

No one in the cafeteria moved. No one made a sound. They just waited.

Weiss slowly reached up and pulled the tray off of her face. Her eyes immedetely turned towards Naruto and Jaune. The blonds quickly shook their heads before pointing behind them. Weiss followed their fingers and made eye contact with a boy who was still in pie thowing position. He began crying.

Then all hell broke loose.

 **UMPR**

"Well anyway we were about to get the leader when this guy in a hood showed up!" Sun said. "And he was kicking our asses!"

"Sounds rough," A teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back.

"It was!" Sun agreed. "But then the girl in red managed to take out one of his weapons and that's how we found out he was using cards to fight us,"

"Sounds like a helluva shot," Another voice spoke up. This one feminine in nature. "Wonder if there a better shot then me?"

"Well anyway, after that we tried to attack head on but that didn't work so we took cover,"

"Wimp," The girl scoffed.

"Hey let's see you fight a guy with super small and thin weapons that move really fast with no real pattern and not get cut up," Sun countered.

"Fair enough,"

"Anyways my little bro and the sniper girl made a plan right," Sun said. "And it was awesome,"

"Nice," The blue haired boy said.

"Yeah and so we managed to beat him but he ended up getting away sadly,"

"That's to bad,"

"Lame,"

"It's all good plus I had a good time with them afterward anyways," Sun said. "And the best part about the girl is that she's a faunus!" Then a thought came to him. "But that's a secret," He said looking at his two companions.

"Got it,"

"Whatever,"

"And not a I'm gonna go tell Scarlet first chance I get secret," He said looking over at the boy. "Or a go and tell, my cousin who's gonna tell someone to get them off his back when he doesn't want to be bothered secret,"

"You know me so well," The girl snarkly.

"Chill bro I got it," The boy said.

"Good," Sun said as they continued walking. None of them noticing the chaos ensuing insede the cafeteria. "Because these guys are the awsomest people I've ever met!" Sun exclaimed. "No offense to you guys,"

"None taken," The boy reassurered.

"Some taken," The girl drawled.

"They're in here," Sun said as they stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. "Remember to be cool. You guys will be cool right,"

"Dude," The boy said. He made a pose to show all of him.

He was weaing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He was sporting a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. A few notable accessories within his attire included black fingerless gloves with two belt straps and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

"And I don't really do _cool_ but you forget who one of my friends is," The girl sais a she made a pose.

She was wearing black combat boots, ripped dark blue jeans with pouches on the belt. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that said death too dolls and a black leather jacket with with metal spikes on the shoulder and zippers aound the jacket. She had a black arm guard with detal spikes on one arm and a silver bracelet on the other. Around her head was a silver circlet making it look like a tiara.

"Good point," Sun said.

"Besides I'm more here to see my cousin," The girl said.

"Maybe my friends know him," Sun suggested.

"Maybe," The girl agreed. "But knowing my cousin he'll be easy to find," She continued. "Just follow the chaos and look at the center of it,"

At that exact moment the cafeteria doors opened and students began running out.

"Medic we need a medic," One shouted as they took out a kid on a stretcher.

"Go go go!" Another said as he shook a soda can and threw it back in. There was an explosion and he ran out.

"Found the chaos," The blue haired boy muttered.

"Found my cousin," The girl said.

Sun simply had a wide smile on his face.

They three walked in to the site of a warzone. Bodies covered in food littered the floor and walls. What looked like makeshift forts were scattered across the field

And in three spread out location that almost looked like a triangle were three fortresses.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fools!" Nora shouted as she stood atop the fortress made from tables. On her was a head was a crown. Where she got it no one knew. "You dare challenge my breakfast kingdom!" She said before laughing once again. "You shall soon learn what a foolish mistake that was when you're at the mercy of my knight, champion and jester!"

"Wait who's the jester?" Jaune asked. Nora threw him a hat. He looked down at it. A jester's hat. "Ah come on!"

"I have a guess to the champion," Pyrrha said as she was tossed a knight's helmet, looking over at Ren.

"Shut it Lancelot," Ren said responded as he put his own helmet on.

"Hey can I get a helmet?" Jaune asked weakly.

"HA!" The kingdom as well as the audience of three turned their attention torwards the group of all females. Their fortress consisted of chairs that definetly should not have been able to be stacked as they were. Ruby stood in front with a milk carton in her hands as she squeezed it. On her head was a general's hat with RWBY stamped on the front. "The utopia of sweets shall show the way to all thiose misguided and destrow the nay sayers!" Ruby finished as she squeezed the carton causing milk to fly everywhere.

"I'm noticing a pattern with you and stacking stuff," Weiss muttered. On her head was a blue army beret with RWBY across the front.

"This isn't going to end well," Blake said as she pulled up a black face mask and put on a black beret. With RWBY across the front.

"Whatever you say," Yang said with a wide smile as she flicked the orange goggle glasses down onto her eyes. On her head wa a yellow beret with RWBY across the front.

"SORRY BUT YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!"

The two teams and audience looked over at the the final fortress. It looked to be made from tray's, platters and a myriad of other items.

Standing at the top was Naruto as he put his foot on top of a chair and rested his arm on his knee. His tie was wrapped around his head. And his school jacket was on his shoulders as the sleeves blew in the wind.

"For to long the people have suffered under your tyrannical reign breakfast queen!" Naruto shouted. "And I _refuse_ to only have sweets for the rest of my life!" He continued pointing torwads Ruby. "We the rebellion of allied foods shall bring equal treatment to all!"

"Damn he really painted us as the good guys there," Roxas muttered as he swung a loaf of bread over his shoulder.

"Hey where do you think team RWBY gets their merchandise?" Percy asked looking over at the all female team and their beret's. On his head was a soldier helmet unstrapped.

"This is gonna be fun!" Caboose cheered as he looked ready to go to war.

"When the pie on the ceiling drops!" Naruto said. He spun a leak in his hand before tossing it at the pie.

"How did they get ceiling on the pie?" The girl asked.

"That's you first question?" The blue haired teen asked.

The pie began falling to the floor.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Splat!

"AAAATTTAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" Naruto ordered as he and Roxas rushed forward.

"CHHHAAAARRRGGGEEEE!" Ruby commanded as her group ran forward.

"OFF WITH THERE HEADS!" Nora screamed.

The breakfast kingdom attacked first. They were smacked dab in the middle of the watermelon fields. Why not use that resource? They quickly began catapulting a barrage of the red and green fruit torwards their enemies.

"Yang!" Ruby ordered pointing at the turkeys on the ground. Yang obliged after inserting her hands into the two turkeys.

"I got this!" Naruto said as he wrapped two chains of sasusage around his arms and hands.

The two quickly got to work smashing any watermelon heading torwards their respective forts. The two made quick work of the devastating fruits. Afterward Yang continued her charge forward but Naruto changed directions.

"Take the queen," Naruto said as he passed Roxas.

"Aye aye!" Roxas said as he began heading towards the table castle.

Naruto shot one of his hands forward the the links unwrapped heading forward to hit Ruby who blocked with a tray in her hand. Ruby looked up and glared at her would be attacker.

"You hit me with an apple earlier," Naruto said. "Prepare for vengeance,"

Yang spotted her first target.

The jester.

Jaune looked up to see Yang speeding torwards him. And suddenly he remembered what the buxom blonde had done to the watermelons with the turkeys.

"I'm gonna die," Jaune groaned.

Yang thrusted her fist forward to send a devastating punch torwards the captain of JNPR's stomach. She certainly hadn't expected him to grab her arm and use her momentum to throw her torwards Ren who was awaiting her with a pair of leeks. The pink striped haired teen swung his arms around.

Yang barely managed to block the blow before flying into a smaller abandoned fort. She quickly recovered and looked ready to go in for another round but Ren was quickly upon her. However, his attack was stopped when a shadow got between the two of them.

Blake.

She pushed Ren back and held her two pieces of bread up ready to continue. She looked torwards Yang.

"I got this,"

Yang nodded before turning her attention back to Jaune. By the glimmer in her eyes she remembered he was the intial cause of her situation.

"Aw man now I really am gonna die," He moaned.

Nora looked upon the carnage happening around her. She completely missed the speeding blur heading torwards her.

Pyrrha didn't.

She quickly jumped into the air to block the attempt on her queen.

Roxas looked at her with determination. In his hand was a bread loaf and an exra long leek. He and Pyrrha quickly began exchanging blows with their bread and vegetables.

Meanwhile was being hardpressed between fighting both Ruby and Weiss who decided to help her partner.

Speaking of where had she gotten the swordfish?

Naruto ducked under a stab from the fish before attempting to trip the heiress. She quickly backed up in time allowing Ruby to speed forward and slash at him with her tray cutting through another sausge link.

Naruto quickly countered by sending a multitude of blows at the tray as Ruby defended though it was weakening quickly.

Weiss cme to her partner's rescue stabbing the swordfish forward making him move back. The partner took advantage quickly attacking the boy in tandem slowly overwhelming him with their double team.

But before they could finish the job he received help.

Percy blured into action. He pointed a soda can torwards them and opened it causing the contents to burst out making them back away.

"Your supposed to be helping Caboose," Naruto said.

"He's almost done," Percy answered. "He can handle the rest from here,"

"Alright," Naruto said. "Then let's handle these two,"

"Sir yes sir," Percy said in a mock salute before spinning the can in his hand.

"Switch weapons," Naruto said.

Percy handed him the pack of soda he was carrying and Naruto handed Percy one sasusage chain while he kept the other.

Naruto portbed a claw before shaking the soda and shaking it. He pierced the soda can and tossed it with a spin.

"Frag!" Ruby shouted. Ruby and Weiss moved to the side as the can spun in the air throwing soda out in a spin.

Percy would us that to his advantage but slinging out one side of the sausage chain out to whip Weiss or Ruby before pulling back to send out the other side or just spin the chain around.

The process woud continue as Naruto would provide cover fire with the soda frags.

Ruby wasn't one to stay on the defensive however. She began smaking the cans back allowing Weiss to come forward to attack Percy.

As the back and forth continued Blake was dodging an attempted attack from Ren before stabbing forward with her bread. Ren defended easily with his leeks as the tow exchanged attacks only to be countered by the other.

They lept at each other but backed away when Roxas came flying between them. The two turned to see Pyrrha looking at them she looked over at Ren before turning her attention on Blake.

She wasn't apart of the queens, court.

'Uh Oh," Blake thought. She backed away slowly as Pyrrha and Ren approached her. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Roxas looking at her.

"Temporarily truce,"

Blake nodded. "But my alliance still stands with sweets she said seriously.

Roxas nodded. But you could see the slightest twitch of his lips.

Then the two charged attacking the knight and champion.

"And stay down," Yang said with a smirk looking down at Jaune.

She received a painful groan as her answer.

"Good boy," Yang said. Then Naruto landed in front of her. The two looked at each other. They stared. Naruto shook a can and aimed it at her spraying it in her face covering the girl in red soda. The only thing not red was the girl's eyes.

Oh wait they were red too.

…

Wait that wasn't a good thing.

He quickly cocked his only sasusuge covered fist back as Yang cocked one her turkey gloves back. Their fists collided creating a small shockwave. Unfortunately for Naruto the turkey had a more solid form. The sasasage gauntlet dispersed as Naruto's upperbody was puched backwards causing him to stumble.

Yang went in for a second hit but stopped when she saw the soda appear in her line of sight. Naruto swung his hand wildly cutting the can and causing it to spin covering the both of them in the green liquid.

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked forward just in time as Roxas and Percy appeared on either side of him.

Yang looked up as she her entire team stood next to her.

They turned to see Pyrrha and Ren in fighting stances. They were soon joined by Nora who landed in front of them and she was holding a metal pole with a watermelon at the end of it.

Oh that wasn't good.

"Knight, Champion it is up to us to defend my kingdom!" Nora said. "The jester fought bravely but he was just a jester I should have thought better,"

Oh if that wasn't a kick in the balls.

"THAT'S IT!"

And apparently he wasn't going to take it lying down.

"I am not a jester!" Jaune said. "And if I can't be a knight then I'll be something else!"

"And what's that?" Yang asked clearly disturbed at how quick her fellow blond had gotten up from her beat down.

Jaune didn't say anything. He just simply tapped his shoulder and something came into view.

Was that Morpho?

…

…

…

Oh shit.

"A tamer," Jaune said. Then Morpho leapt into the air and began to grow in size and sprouted wings. Jaune grabbed a stack of soda cans and leapt up landing on the chimera's back.

"That's not fair!" Ruby shouted.

"All's fair in food wars!" Jaune shouted.

"Yes fight as your queen commands!"

"Sorry this is a coup!" Jaune shouted. "Any objections," Jaune asked. At that moment Morpho spread his wings out and roared.

"Nope," Ren said.

"None at all," Pyrrha said. There was a glint in her eyes as she looked up at Jaune.

Was this…doing it for her?

"AAAAWWWWEEEEE!" Nora said sadly.

"Good," Jaune said. "Now then,"

Then the three sides rushed at each other. The area became a massacre that none could escape unscathed except Jauen as he would throw down soda cans from above.

"I honestly did not expect that last part," The girl said as she watched with Sun and the other boy. The blue haired teen looked ready to speak but stopped when something caught his eye.

"What about that?" He asked as his jaw dropped.

The girl and Sun followed his line of sight and ere shocked at whatthey saw.

"Hey Captain," Caboose called. "It's READY!"

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "Rebels fall back!"

Naruto, Roxas and Percy quickly leapt from the fray they were consumed in moments ago.

"Let's end this!" Naruto shouted pointing upward. The kingdom and the utopians followed his finger and nearly dropped their jaws at what they saw.

It was a makeshift sculpture that seemed to be made from leeks, bread, and many other types of foods. It looked like a gatling gun.

No way that thing worked.

Caboose began spinning the lever. And fruits began firing.

Because…physics….

The teams scattered away from the onslaught of fruits that came at them.

Yang landed next to Nora. The two didn's waste time in attacking each other. Nora attempted to smack the blond but Yang bobbed and weaved to avoid the attacks. She would attempt to rush the ginger but Nora would pull the hammer melon back to defend herself. The two tanks of their respective teams backed up before rushing at each other. Yang leapt into the air and brought her turkey hands down in a hammer shot while Nora swung her hammer upward to meet the attack.

The attacks collided in a shockwave. The Watermelon and Turkey trying to overpower the other.

It was a draw…of sorts. Yang had les momentum them Nora had and was quickly hit threw the ceiling flying into the sky. Nora on the other hand lost her hammer in the process as it was destroyed from the attack.

"AAAAWWWWW!" Nora complained. "First my kingdom now my hammer," She cried. "This sucks,"

"Nora!" Ren shouted. "A little help!"

"Coming!"

'At least I still have my champion,' She thought cheerfully.

Jaune looked around and noticed the vending machines. They were still full.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he dodged a hail of bullets. "Soda cans in vending machine!"

The red haired amazon caught on quickly and got to work. She activated her semblance and summoned a torrent of soda cans and began firing them around attacking the enemies of her king.

Blake and Weiss were the first to go. They tried to dodge but Pyrrha split the wave off and sent it torwards them from multiple directions. They were slammed into their fort.

"Weiss, Blake!" Ruby shouted coming to their side. "Stay with me," She panicked.

"Knew this was gonna happen," Blake groaned before she passed out.

"You owe me a binder," Weiss said befoe she fell into unconsciousness.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" The leader cried as her fortress fell.

The rebels were next.

Pyrrha sent a wave of soda torwards the fortress. Caboose did his best shooting down as many as he saw but the wave was simply overwhelming.

"I call HAX!" Percy shouted as a wave of soda consumed them.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted as he saw his fortress and teammates land on the ground. He leapt away from his exchange with Ren heading torwards his fallen comrades.

"Give'm hell captain," Percy said weakly before he closed his eyes.

"I wanna use the gatling next time," Roxas groaned out.

"I fought for the cause," Church said as he faded out. How had he been hurt?!

"I still don't know what's happening?" Caboose said as he began snoring.

Naruto roared as he sat in the middle of his fallen fortess and allies.

Ruby looked around at the chaos. Tidal waves of soda flying through the air, Chimera's flying in the sky throwing down bombs, fruit being shot out of a gatling gun. It was complete and utter chaos.

It was magnificent!

But she had other things planned fro the day. This needed to end.

She got into a crouching position and got ready. Naruto saw the movement and had just enough time to brace himself.

Then the girl was off. She sped forward at her top speed heading torward the breakfast kingdom. The air warped behind her and began following her like a hurricane consuming everything in it.

"Didn't I tell you!" Sun cheered as he held onto a pillar for dear life a bright smile on his face. "I _love_ these guys!"

"My cousin is _definetly_ in this group," The girl said as she held onto Sun.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The other boy screamed as his hands slipped from the pillar he was holding onto. He was consumed into the hurricane as well.

"Well he's dead!"

Pyrrha's barrage of cans didn't stand a chance. Soon enough the entirety of the breakfast kingdom was consumed in the attack. They found themselves embedded in a wall and were soon barraged by an onslaught of food.

Only Jaune had managed to stay safe thanks to Morpho.

When the dust settled there were only three people left standing on the field.

Ruby looked up to see Jaune getting off Morpho and holding a piece of bread. She saw Naruto tightened the links wrapped around his arm and a satchel filled with soda cans on his back. She stomped on an unbalanced tray flipping it into her hand.

The leaders eyed each other with narrowed eyes.

Then they charged. They met in the middle. Ruby and Jaune swung their respective weapons while Naruto thrusted his gauntlink forward to meet the oncoming attacks.

Only for all three of them to be halted and thrown into the sky and held there. They turned their heads to see Ms. Goodwitch standing at the door with a peeved look on her face.

She began flicking her wand and the five teens still standing watched in awe as the mess they created quickly became more and more undone. Forts were dismantletd, trays were stacked, machines were fixed, bodies were piled. Hell even the majority of the food that had landed on them had come out minus a few scraps and stains here and there. By the end of it the cafeteria looked brand new.

Told you these guys were awesome," Sun said looking at the girl.

"Sorry if I ever doubted,"

"Gggrrrrrr,"

The two turned too their third companion who had gotten caught up in the onslaught. He didn't not appreciate it like they did.

"Children," Glynda spoke up. "Do not play with your food,"

"Whoever made up that term was a tool," Naruto muttered. He then glared at Ruby who glared back before they turned to glare at Jaune who glared back. "This isn't over," Naruto said. "The rebellion will not fall today," As if to prove his point, Percy, Caboose, and Roxas stood up as they stood under their still floating leader.

"Our utopia of sweets will be realized," Ruby countered. As that exact moment Yang came crashing down through the ceiling.

"What she said," Yang said standing up while being supported by Blake.

"No the reign of breakfast will be the last to stand," Jaune scowled while his team nodded in agreement.

The leaders scowled at each other.

"Pfft," Naruto cracked first. "hahahhaHAHAHAHAHA!" He began laughing and was soon joined by Jaune and Ruby and then the other as well.

"None of you have listened to a single word I said," Glynga said with an irritated sigh.

"Now now," Ozpin said as he walked in. "It could have been worse,"

"They're the next generation of hunters and huntresses," Glynda said. "They shouldn't be spending their time doing things like this,"

"Like you did when you were younger?" Ozpin countered. His only response was a glare and the slightest hie of pink in Goodwitch's cheeks.

"Let them enjoy their youth," Ozpin said as he watched the student laugh. "Because they won't be able to keep those innocent smiles when they join the real world," His eyes lingered on the memberes of UMPR and Blake. "Some have already lost it,"

"Well that was a thing,"

The student turned to see Sun and his two companions walk over to them.

"I give it a 20 out of 10," The girl said. "I really wasn't expecting the gatling or the flying animal,"

"Oh hey Sun," Naruto greeted walking over to him after Glynda let him down. The two walked by each other and gave each other a high five and as they passed their arms swung down and gave each other a low five backwards. The they snapped their fingers connected elbows and swung their arms up connecting their back hands and kept walking.

"Great they added more," Blake muttered.

"So who's this?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl as she walked over to Percy. The two stared at each other.

"I saw you get taken out," The girl said. "Lame,"

"Oh shut up," Percy growled. "I wasn't expecting to get caught in a see of soda cans,"

"Almost ironic don't you think," The girl drawled.

"Like how I beat you despite you being _unbeatable_ ,"

"I went easy on you, kelp head," The girl said. "But if you want too go I'll be happy to school you," She finished. The air seemed to tingle with electricity.

"I would like to see you try pinecone face," Percy growled. The two glared at each other as the pthers watched with hitched breath. Waiting to see what happened.

Then they moved.

Pulling each other into a hug.

"Oh it's good to see you Thalia," Percy said with a laugh.

"You too Percy," The girl now known as Thalia chuckled.

"I can't believe you're here already," Percy said happily. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait does that mean,"

"Yep," Thalia confirmed. She turned around and whistled. A moment later a young boy came in. He looked about 13 with unruly brown hair. His skin was tanned but his most distinguishable feature was the metallic eyepatch covering his left eye. He appeared to be holding a basket of sorts.

The minute he saw Percy he smiled brightly and rushed forward. As he passed Thalia took the backet in from his hand allowing hi to continue running. He leapt into the air and grabbed Percy's midsection with a bright smile.

"BIG BROTHER!" The boy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Was the collective response from RWBY and JN(P)R. UM(P)R merely raised their eyes while Pyrrha merely smiled.

"So this is your little brother," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Percy chuckeld hugging the younger boy. "This is Tyson," He introduced as he sat the younger boy down. "Tyson look," He said pointing to Pyrrha. The minute he saw her his eyes lit up.

'Uh Oh,'

"PYRRHA!" Tyson cheered. Pyrrha found herself in a bone crushing hug a moment later.

"Good to see you again to Tyson," The amazon wheezed out. The young boy's strength was stil ridiculous to this day.

"And guess who else is here," Thalia said as she put the basket down and picked something up.

A baby.

"Sophia," Percy whispered with a bright smile. He immedetely grabbed for the child while everyone gathered around. She had tanned skin and a small tuft of blond hair. She seemed to be sleeping but her eyes began to slowly open revealing sea green eyes.

"Oh is this littly cutie your little sister?" Yang cooed looking at the baby.

"Well…not exactly,"

The other turned to look up at him.

"Guys," He began a bit nervously. "Meet Sophia Mare Chase Jackson," Percy introduced. "My daughter,"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

 **UMPR**

 **New Ending!**

 _yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE iru you ni katto niramu gankou_

It shows Naruto interacting with Ruby and Jaune from looking at Ruby as she messes with a weapon only for it to blow up covering them in soot to Jaune shaking him relentlessly as he panics about something.

 _shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART_

It changes to Caboose interacting with Yang and Weiss from saying something to Weiss that causes her to look irritated to playing a video game with Yang as they both begin pressing down harder on the controls.

 _sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou_

It changes to Percy interacting with Blake and Pyrrha from talking to Pyrrha about something as they both compare swords to her and Blake gripping hands trying to overpower each other as they both try to get the last copy of a book.

 _utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o_

It changes to Roxas interacting with Ren and Nora from trying out one of Ren's pancakes to playing a hand smacking game with Nora who keeps missing him much to her dismay

 _Te ni shite wa ushinatte_

It shows Naruto sitting on a rock as a pair of eyes appear behind him with a shodaowed figure standing behind him.

 _Te ni shite wa ushinatte_

It changes to Caboose and Church and they stand back to back with The Meta and Sigma.

 _utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo_

It shows Ozpin and his Faculty as they look over the school from Ozpins office. It focuses in on Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug.

 _subete wa koko ni atte_

It shows Percy as Tyson appears behind him holding Sophia. Behind them is a blonde girl with grey eyes.

 _subete ga tada jibun de_

It shows Roxas as a boy with brown hair and the girl with blonde hair appears behind him,

 _sousa mada ikeru hazu daro_

It shows UMPR on ahead at a horde of grimm. As one they charge in.

 _kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite_

It shows Roxas as he zips through the grimm at high speeds cutting them down. He jumps into the air and begins spinning becoming a circle of black and white as he heads downward cutting down multiple grimm in an instant

 _kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu_

It shows Percy as he stabbed through horde around him taking them out. He begins focusing and his veins turn blue a geyser of water appears in front of him knocking three beowolves into the air. He spins Neró in his hand and throws it piercing through the grimm he launched into the air.

 _hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo_

It shows Caboose as he fired his magnums before switching too Freckles. He fires off round after round. An Ursa Major attempts to slam down on him but he stops it with a single arm. He points his other arm at it and a cartridge holding 3 mini missiles he fires them destroying the Ursa Major.

 _mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda_

It shows Naruto as he rampages through the grimm taking them out while the grimm fox moves around him. He clashes fist with a Beringel pushing all other grimm away from the shockwave. He leaps into the air and channels 2 and 5 into his foot and dropkicks the Beringel destroying his head.

 _kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo_

Ruby appears as she slices a medium sized Nevermore in half. It switches to Weiss as she creates multiple glyphs causing ice spike to appear and destroy multiple grimm.

 _mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru_

Yang jumps down creating a fiery explosion destroying multiple Grimm while Blake speeds around taking out any that she missed.

 _itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga_

Pyrrha is taking out every grimm that charge at her while Jaune clumsily falls over but manages to chop a beowolves head off.

 _kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka_

It shows Ren as he leaps into the air shooting down at the grimm before Nora passes him as she slams her hammer into the earth causing a shockwave scattering the grimm.

 _tada ikushikanaisa_

It shows Roman as he leans on his cane with the White Fang behind him along with a pair of golden eyes looking down ominously.

 _shinjita ikizama o aa_

It shows Naruto getting up as his teammates along with the other freshmen appearing around him as they all get ready to go too battle again.

 **AAANNNDDD DDDOOONNNEEE!**

 **So there we go. We now begin volume 2. Oh I got plans for this volume. And next chapter…well I can't say. Just know we're getting an influx. Or within the next 2 chapters fro sure. As for what the influx is. You'll see soon enough.**

 **Oh and let's not forget new characters in this chapter. Thalia, Tyson and two mysterious ones that saved Tuksons life.**

 **Oh and my first OC ever! Sophia Mare Chase Jackson. I've been planning her arrival since day one. Oh fun game. Whoever can point out all hints of her exsistence in previous chapter gets one question answered about this story. This ends on my next UMPR update which will be soon.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed the food fight. Iv'e been ecstatic to do this chapter.**

 **Well anyways that's all for now.**

 **Again sorry for the long wait and special apology too Yiuchet, Keno02013, and Dark Flacon. Sorry guys I haven't been a good friend as of late but I promise to make up for that.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **READ…. REVIEW…and above all else… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	28. FRIENDS RIVALS ENEMIES you haven

The night was quiet. Clouds covered the sky blocking the glow of the moon. The main streets of Vale were bustling with traffic, both foot and transportation. But the backstreets, and alleys that few dared enter were quiet. Almost disturbingly so.

Among one of these back roads were 2 teens. One boy one girl.

The young woman had medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

The rest of her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which was an emblem The emblem was in the shape of a cut gem. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist. Her pants were white with brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she kept two pistols as well as a single pouch.

The young man had pale skin with gray eyes. His gray hair was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. The boy was wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covered his upper body. He had on a single notched belt with what appeared to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. His legs were covered by black pants and a pair of black weaponized boots

The two teens made their way out the alley and entered as warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a sight to behold. Members of the White Fang were moving about loading and unloading crates with the Schnee Dust companies symbol on them.

The two walked through the warehouse without a care in the world. Soon they found themselves in front of Roman, Luxord, and a White Fang member with glasses. They were holding cards in their hands. Their faces were completely neutral not giving any hint of an emotion. The White Fang soldier flipped his cards revealing a full house. Roman smirked when before revealing his hand of 4 aces.

Luxord made a face that showed he was impressed while the soldier looked dejected. Roman smirked and reached for the lien stack on the table. But he halted when Luxord showed his hand.

A royal flush.

"Bullshit," Roman hissed. "No one gets that three times in a row,"

"Didn't Perry shuffle the cards," Luxord retorted, amusement laced in his voice. "And didn't you distribute them,"

"You!… Are not wrong," Roman admitted ending with less enthusiasm then when he started the accusation. The soldier chuckled. "Shut it Perry!" Roman ordered looking over at the soldier. That's when he noticed the teens.

"Oh she sent the kids again," He drawled out walking over to them. "The divorce must be hard on you two," He continued wrapping his arms around them.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating," The girl hissed with a shiver of disgust. "I don't need the nightmares,"

"True," Roman agreed. "But then again _this_ might tell me where you've been," He said holding out a piece of paper.

Emerald began looking around in shock. "When did you-"

"I've been doing this before you were even thought of," Roman said. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two from me," He looked at the piece of paper with narrowed eyes. He looked over at Perry and jerked his head signaling him to leave. Perry nodded and walked away. "You mind telling me why you have this address,"

"Wouldn't you like to know," The girl snarled.

"Me, not really," Roman muttered. "But he might," He said tossing the paper too Luxord who caught it. He looked down at the address and all mirth he had was gone in an instant. He looked over at the two teen with a neutral expression.

"Did you go here?" Luxord asked calmly.

"Just handling one of his messes," The boy said with a shrug. "Or yours I guess,"

Roman observed the look the teens were giving luxord. They were looking down on him. Oh that wouldn't end well for them.

"Oh I can't wait to see this blow up in your face," Roman chuckled gaining the attention of the teens.

"What are you talking about," The girl asked condescendingly. "We just handled a problem you were supposed to," She accused with a superior smirk.

Oh he was going to _enjoy_ this.

"Oh so you didn't hear about the change in orders about the target," He asked. Oh how he wished he had recorded the change in their faces. It was beautiful. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up. Speaking of beautiful.

"He was no longer an assassination target," The teen turned around to see Cinder coming down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" The teen boy asked cautiously noticing the look Cinder was giving him and the girl.

"She means is that he was not to be killed," Luxord answered. The respectful tone he tended to talk to everyone in was gone. There was an edge that they hadn't heard since he told Cinder his conditions to the partnership. "He was to be observed because my sources told me he was in contact with someone my organization has been trying to find," Luxord explained. "Did Roman not inform you of this?"

"Oh no I informed her," Roman said looking at Cinder. "And she understood and passed the word on to the White Fang,"

"Well why weren't we informed," The girl question looking over at Roman angrily.

"And why did you need to be?" Cinder asked looking over at the teens. "Because I believe I gave you both _specific_ instruction to stay out of trouble,"

'BOOOM! All in the face,' Roman thought happily while giving the teens a condescending smile and laughing mockingly in silence.

Cinder turned her attention back to Luxord.

"My apologies," She said. "It seems in addition to wronging your side I need to tighten the _leash_ on my subordinates," The boy didn't really show any reaction to the phrasing of the sentence but tightened his hands slightly. The girl looked down in complete shame.

"I would agree," Luxord nodded. "Which brings me to my next question," He turned his eyes on the teens. "About the kill," He began. "Did you confirm it?"

"Excuse me?" The girl asked with an edge in her voice.

Oh they were going in for a second round! Oh Roman was loving this!

"Did you confirm he was dead?" Luxord asked.

"He was bleeding out when we left," The teen said.

"So he was alive when you left," Luxord said.

"Pretty sure him bleeding out means he died," The girl snickered. Luxord narrowed his eyes.

Kids these days were so condescending. He much preferred the kids he fought when he first got here. At least they knew how to not over estimate themselves or under estimate their opponents.

"Hmm," Was all Luxord said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Miss Fall I will let it slide this time as it seems they were going against orders all around," Luxord said. "But next time make sure that things are clear with them,"

"Of course Luxord," Cinder said before glaring at the teens. "I guarantee this will _never_ happen again,"

"Thank you," Luxord nodded. "Now onto other matters,"

"Yes," Cinder agreed. "Roman it's time to move the Dust,"

"To where exactly?" Roman asked.

"To one of the White Fangs bases," Cinder explained. "Though Adam wants to double what we have now," She said. "So you're going to have to steal more,"

"Oh I got that taken care of," Roman said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Cinder questioned.

"Yeah called in a favor with a friend," He explained. "Let Adam know that he no longer has to worry about stealing it,"

"And why is that?"

"Why do we need this much Dust," Roman retorted. He hadn't been brought in on all the details of Cinders plan. So as long as he was out of the full loop no way was he giving up his contacts.

"Fair enough," Cinder said understanding Roman's intentions. "From this point on phase two begins," Cinder said as she looked out a window to see multiple bullheads heading to Beacon fly over. "Now I should get some rest," She said as she and the teens walked out. "It is a school night after all,"

 **UMPR**

 **NEW OPENING START!**

 _Ittai nani ga seikai nan darou?_

It shows Naruto laying down in the grass before opening his eyes slowly looking gup into the sky.

 _TAIMURAIN ni sakimidareru FAKE_

It changes to Percy as he looks out at the water with a serene smile.

 _[What is reality?] zetsubou ya kanki nante_

It changes to Roxas as he is leaning against a rock nearby.

 _kakenukeru dake no Mirage_

It shows Caboose waving as Caboose lays on his shoulder lazily.

 _afureru INFOMEESHON yuraideiru NONFIKUSHON_

It shows Naruto going through his daily life from reviving a dead Jaune to running away from Glynda with Sun to pouring a soda on Ruby as he's covered in multiple colors finally to making a victory pose before it pauses on him and reveals his name.

 _akai reisei aoi jounetsu aima na JAJJI_

It shows Percy going through his daily life from getting smacked by a blushing Weiss as he doesn't have a shirt on, to crawling on the ground as food passes over him to putting on a fake mustache and glasses while talking to Nora about something and finally to him drooling as he sleeps in class. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _misukashichau JIIZASU kainarashi mukanshin VIINASU kidotteru_

It shows Roxas as he goes about his daily life such as hiding from Tenten as she tries to get his swords, to having a comical fight with Blake using bread, to getting his hand slapped by Ren as he attempts to take a pancake, and finally to him sitting on a ledge as he eats a popsicle. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _meisou gensou Highway... Seek your way!_

It shows Caboose going about his daily life from talking to Pyrrha who looks at him confused, to hugging Penny in a field of flowers, to doing a strange dance with Yang moving their hips, to finally looking over at the camera while Church looks on irritated before the image pauses and shows his name.

 _[Inside Noside]_

It shows Morpho looking at the screen curiously.

 _oborete itaindesho,_

It shows Tenten as she twirls a knife on her finger with a lazy smile on her face.

 _mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji_

It shows a girl with unkempt spikey black hair, and a woman with dark purple hair in a pony tail with a little boy with brown hair and an eyepatch holding a baby between them the the girls are moving to the beat while the boy is rocking the baby to the beat before bringing the baby in close and smiling down at the child who giggles.

 _[Outside Noside]_

It shows the grimm Fox hopping from side to side with a happy look.

 _sore ja mono tannai nara..._

It shows Sun as he holds his hands out before two more pair appear behind him. Two boys his age appear on the screen standing on either side of him. One a boy with bright blue hair and the other with vibrant red hair and a red tail swinging behind him. They give nice guy poses.

 _"hada" o sarase!_

 _saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte_

Naruto begins doing a kata as if fighting someone before leaping into the air before it changes to Percy who spins Neró around and then throwing it with a torrent of water following it.

 _tashikamero kimi no REAL o_

It shows Roxas moving at a fast pace slashing with Oathkeeper and Oblivion before Caboose and Church come on to the screen. Caboose activated care package and fires it.

 _sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself_

It shows teams RWBY and JNPR smiling as they perform their own attacks before leaping forward or falling back

 _motome tsuzukereba iin janai?_

It shows Penny, Sun and Tenten as they perform their own attacks as well before disappearing as Ozpin and Glyna appear only to see Ozpin sip form his cup.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows Sun giving a cocky grin as other students from Haven stand behind him.

 _mugamuchuu de sakebe!_

It shows JNPR as they stand to the left looking forward with smiles on their faces.

 _[Changing your world!]_

It shows Penny waving as other Atlas students stand behind her.

 _genkai wa nai sa_

It shows team RWBY as they stand to the right looking forward giving cheerful smiles.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows shadowed figures looking forward with the symbol for Shade behind them.

 _sono kotae no saki e_

It shows team UMPR standing between the other two team before looking at them as they look around.

 _[Changing your world!]_

Slowly the look towards the sky as the camera follows their line of sight.

 _hirake New World_

UMPR appears in big letters across the sky.

 **(OPENING END)**

 **UMPR**

Ozpin looked out the window as he saw the bullheads dock and let out students from the other academies. And he saw the military ships fly through the air. Some docking here and the rest heading over to the city. He saw the students pile out of the ships as well as the soldiers that mingle amongst them.

"He's a workaholic as always,"

He turned his head slightly to see Glynda walking next to him.

"Well being a general as well as a principle must keep him busy," Ozpin commented. He looked down at his scroll and pulled up a camera to get a closer look at the students. He observed the looks of uneasiness some of the students had as they looked at the soldiers mingling with them.

"Though I admit he could have had more tact,"

The two turned around as they heard the elevator door open. Out walked a tall muscular man wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants were the same color as his overcoat and tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair was black, with silver and gray on the sides, while his eyebrows were solid black. Above his right eyebrow, was a silver strip of metal.

"Ozpin!" The man greeted as he walked in.

"Good to see you Ironwood," Ozpin said as he walked up to the man.

"It's been far too long my friend," Ironwood said with a smile. He turned to see Glynda walking over to them as well. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since I've see you,"

"James," She greeted icily. "I'll be right back," She said looking over at Ozpin. She walked past Ironwood and entered the elevator.

"She seems happy to see me," Ironwood said sarcastically.

"Well she's a little upset with you at the moment," Ozpin explained.

"For what?" Ironwood asked.

"She's on her way to get the reason," Ozpin said. "But in the meantime," Ozpin continued, changing the subject. "While it is nice to see you I'm curious as to why you came? I'd think a man of your position wouldn't have time to take a leave of absence,"

"Which is why I brought my work with me," Ironwood said simply.

"I can see that," Ozpin answered as three military ships flew overhead. "Surprising considering it's been harder to travel between kingdoms as of late,"

"You and I both know why I brought those men," Ironwood said seriously.

"I'm aware," Ozpin sighed. "But shows of force like this don't exactly scream we're at peace,"

"But if what Qrow told you is true," Ironwood began.

"Then we will continue training the best Huntsmen and Huntresses," Ozpin interrupted. "So that they may be ready for anything.

"Believe me _I_ am," Ironwood answered. Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at the obvious challenge. He could play the game. His eyes then shifted to the elevator as it opened. But at a later time perhaps.

"Speaking of which," Ozpin continued. "This brings me to my second matter of business," Glynda walked next to Ozpin and slammed a small capsule on the table. Inside the capsule was a bullet.

"Would you mind telling me how this ended up inside one of my students,"

 **UMPR**

"Ok so let me get this straight," Naruto said as he paced around the student lounge on their floor which was currently crowded with all their friends. "You have a daughter," He said looking over at Percy who was sitting between Thalia and Yang on the couch holding Sophia in his arms rocking her gently.

"Pretty sure we covered that," Percy said as he smiled down at his daughter who reached out to grab for him.

"And why are we just now finding this out?" Naruto asked.

"It didn't really come up in conversation," Percy answered. Naruto looked up at him like he had grown a second head.

"How was _that_ supposed to be brought up?" Naruto asked.

"He brings up a good point," Thalia said as she wiggled her finger in front of Sophia as she tried to grab it.

"First time for everything," Ruby muttered as she moved through the kitchen.

"Shut it Red!"

"Make me whiskers!"

Naruto glared daggers at the girl as she began stirring something in a bowl who glared right back.

"How did this happen?" Jaune asked.

"Well Jaune," Yang began. "When a boy and a girl love each other very much,"

"I know _that_ ," Jaune interrupted. "Ah forget it," He finished as he scratched Morpho's head.

"I don't?" Caboose said. "What happens when they love each other,"

"Babies are born," Blake said simply.

"I thought they came from the stork,"

Blake looked up and gave the gunner a sideways look.

"Are you really upset by this or something?" Percy asked. "Does me having a child pose a problem," There was an edge in his voice.

"Yes!" Naruto retorted. Everybody looked up at him in slight shock. "Because if we had known about her we could have baby proofed the room before she arrived!" Percy blinked in surprise at the response. "I mean where is she going to sleep!?" Naruto said. "She has no crib and I've woken up many mornings with you on the floor!"

"You fall on the floor too," Roxas pointed out.

"Not to mention baby food and diapers!" Naruto said.

"Plus Weiss seems to be broken," Yang mentioned. The entire group looked over at Weiss who had a far off look in her eyes.

"Daughter," She muttered. "He has a daughter,"

"She's been repeating that since yesterday," Ruby said as she put a tray into the oven and walked over to join her friends. "I don't think she got any sleep last night,"

"Which reminds me why are we still talking about this?" Thalia asked.

"Sometimes it takes a second for things to sink in with this group," Blake answered. She glimpsed over at Caboose and Naruto. "Some more than others,"

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted. "Look I'm just saying next time let us know beforehand so we can make proper arrangements ok,"

"I can do that," Percy agreed.

"So what now?" Yang asked. "We got nothing else to do until they announce the assembly,"

"Maybe we can fix Weiss," Pyrrha suggested looking over at the still mumbling heiress.

"I got this," Nora said. Everyone watched as the N of JNPR walked over to the heiress and looked at her.

SLAP!

"OW!" Weiss shouted as she touched her red cheek.

"Your welcome!" Nora grinned giving a victory sign which Roxas returned.

"Attention will all students report to the auditorium," A voice said over the intercom.

"Ok then,"

"But my cookies!" Ruby protested.

"Just put them on a timer," Yang dismissed as she began dragging her still protesting sister out of the room. As everyone else followed.

 **UMPR**

"First off I would like to welcome each and every one of you," Ozpin said as he spoke into the mic.

The students began cheering and clapping to show their excitement. Ozpin looked out at the students.

Atlas students in their uniforms all pressed and clean. They were dressed to impress. They themselves hadn't really cheered but clapped respectively, showing the manners they picked up in their kingdom. Though he did spot a peppy orange haired cat faunus that had decided to add some color to her uniform. Most likely not regulation but hey, he wouldn't say anything.

The students from Shade had been loud. You could see the air of freedom about them. Especially with them wearing their own clothing. He could see how there was no tension whatsoever with them and their kin. The only kingdom to not have any form of discrimination between races.

The students of Haven had varied. He could see the class system in their uniforms. Though he did spot of students of varied classes mingling around one another quiet easily and no tension. He could even see a couple of students who were more than likely Ruby and Naruto's age in the group. That would be good for them, to see other kids in a similar situation to them.

Then he eyed his own students. They were the most varied group. Amongst the 4 kingdoms Vale's tended to get the highest influx in students from other kingdoms. There reactions were random but behind it he could feel the since of competition they held. Some of them looking to prove something to their homelands. He eyed the freshmen. Some of them just looking for a good fight.

He saw the nonchalant looks in the 4th years eyes. This being there last year to participate but having done it so many times were more eager to simply impress the kingdoms and sponsors for next year when they became official huntsmen and huntresses.

The third years looked around as they eyed old rivals from previous years. Looking to hang out with old friends. The second years eyed teams from their freshmen year. Looking to settle scores and reignite rivalries made in their first year.

The first years were varied. Some were nonchalant (Roxas yawned lazily as he listened to Ozpin speak, some were in their own worlds, (Percy was thinking about a chance to go into to town to get proper care for Sophia and Tyson,) Others seemed…lost. (Caboose, being Caboose). And a few others were looking at the competition ready to show their stuff. (Naruto fad a feral grin on his face).

He saw some freshmen with superior looks on their faces. He wondered how long before those got wiped off their faces. He'd give it 3 days.

"I hope to see you all get along,"

The students watched as Ozpin and the staff walked off the stage and out of the auditorium leaving the students to disperse and go about their business. Most of which were giving off hostile looks. Well at least the first years where.

"This should be fun," Roxas muttered.

 **UMPR**

"Hey Weiss you got any batteries," Percy asked as he walked up to the heiress. Weiss turned to look over at Percy. "I need some for the baby monitor," He explained. He didn't notice her flinch at the word baby.

"Maybe," She said curtly. "I'd have to check,"

"Perfect you were heading to the dorms anyway right?"

"Yes," Weiss said quickly.

"Awesome," Percy said. "Oh and if you want you can hold Sophia,"

' _He has a daughter_ ,'

That sentence was repeating in Weiss's head. It had been since she found out.

"Wait you left her alone?" Weiss asked.

"Oh no Thalia has her right now," Percy explained. "It gives me time to set up the crib,"

"What about baby proofing the room?" Weiss asked.

"That's been done,"

"Really?"

"We have Caboose as a teammate,"

"…True,"

"Yeah plus…" Percy began but came to a halt when he looked forward. Weiss followed his line of sight to see three figures staring at them.

The one in the middle was the biggest. He was tall and muscular with a light tan. Not as defined as Naruto or Percy's but still noticeable. His facial features through off the intimidation of his stature as it looked young. Almost like a baby.

The boy on the left had curly black hair, pointy ears giving him an elfish appearance. Unlike the one in the middle he was twitchy. Almost like it was impossible for him to stand still. He was also opposite of the boy in the center as he was scrawny. There was definite muscle definition but not nearly as much as most people their age.

Finally, there was a dark skinned girl with cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow. She was the smallest of the group. She looked to be about Nora's height,

They all seemed to be talking but stopped when they looked over at Percy. Then the smiles came onto their faces. The girl was the first to run heading straight for the P of UMPR with the two boys right behind her.

She leapt into the air and tackled Percy causing him to stumble.

"Good to see you too Hazel," He chuckled as he returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you!" She cheered as she stared up at him.

"Percy!" The tall one greeted as he brought Percy into a bear hug that he returned easily.

"Frank!" Percy said.

"Don't forget me water boy," The elfish boy said with a wide grin.

"How could I flame brain," Percy said. "Good to see you too Leo," Percy saw Weiss in the corner of his eye as she observed their entire interaction. "Guys this is my friend Weiss Schnee," He introduced. "Weiss this is Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Hazel Levesque,"

"Hello," Frank greeted with a small wave.

"Nice to meet you," Hazel greeted sweetly.

"Wanna go on a date," Leo asked. "Want's you go with me you'll be in for a treat," The elfish boy asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

Weiss gave the boy a deadpan expression.

"Ignore him," Percy said smacking him upside the head. "He was dropped on the head as a baby,"

"He's right," Leo agreed with no shame. "Even got the bump to prove it,"

"Percy guess what," Hazel began. "Frank is a team leader,"

"Really?!" He asked looking up at the bigger teen. "That's great man,"

"Yeah it's us three and beauty queen," Leo explained.

"Where is she anyway,"

"She decided to roam the place by herself," Frank explained. "Had some thinking to do,"

"For what,"

"She and Jason broke up,"

"What!?" Percy nearly shouted.

"It was mutual," Hazel explained. "He got some scholarship and they didn't want to do long distance,"

"Though he's probably somewhere around here as well," Frank added. "And she's probably thinking about that,"

"Ok," Percy said. "I can catch up with her later,"

"Speaking of I got that new Dust for Neró," Leo said.

"Great cause I'm pretty sure I could only use mine two or three more times,"

"Wait," Weiss spoke up. " _He's_ the one who made that Dust crystal in your weapon,"

"You betcha senorita," Leo said speaking in a southern Vacuan dialect.

"Leo's a whiz with building weapons,"

"Yep," Leo agreed. "Ain't nobody a better mechanic than me,"

 **UMPR**

Tenten was doing inventory when she felt a pang in her head. She looked around with narrowed eyes.

Someone was challenging her.

 **UMPR**

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed as she continued walking down the hall.

"Bless you," Pyrrha said.

"Somebody must be challenging me," Ruby muttered.

"I thought sneezing meant someone was talking about you," Pyrrha pointed out.

"I hiccup for that," Ruby said. "Unless it involves Naruto. Then I just get mad,"

"Fair enough," Pyrrha said with a small sweat drop. "So what are you reading?"

"Nothing at the moment," Ruby explained. "But I got a message from this small bookstore owner saying he sent me this old book that may be what I'm looking for,"

"Why have you been looking for it,"

"Well there was this story my uncle told me a long time ago and until a recently I had forgotten about it," Ruby began. "But there was something about the story that had me curious so I've been trying to find it all semester with no luck,"

"Until now that is," Pyrrha said.

"Yep!" Ruby cheered. "Or at least I hope it's not another dead end," She said. "I'm pretty sure companies are tired of me returning books,"

"Can you do that?"

"Within 24 hours with them undamaged yes," Ruby said. "Though I have read some stories I haven't read in a while or even heard of,"

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well there's-I'm telling you we're lost," A voice drawled out.

"Relax Bitters we're fine," A nonchalant voice pointed out.

"Remind me again why we decided to follow Palomo," The first voice asked.

"It's fine," A feminine voice said. "At least he's trying,"

"You're just saying that because he makes you tingle in the pants,"

"BITTERS!" A masculine voice shouted.

"What am I _wrong!_ " The now identified Bitters countered.

"What does he mean tingle in the pants?" Ruby asked looking over a Pyrrha who's cheeks were red.

"Better to let your sister explain," Pyrrha said. She was _not_ about to open up that can of chaos. Though she had a feeling she would be dealing with it in some shape or form in the near future anyway.

"Whatever," Ruby shrugged. "This is my stop anyway I'll see ya later Pyrrha," She said as she entered the library.

"Oh my Oum guys!" The feminine voice from earlier said. "It's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"No way," The one form earlier said. Pyrrha looked up to see the four teens turning the corner to look at her.

They were all in Atlas uniforms indicating their kingdom. But unlike the all and grey Pyrrha would have expected there's were more colorful.

The three boys kept the grey vests and white pants but they traded in their white button ups for different colored ones. Blue, orange, and a bluish green respectively. They all seemed to wearing some type of head gear as well. The green one had on a green stocking cap, the blue one had on a blue beret, and the orange one had on a hood indicating the button up under the vest might have actually been a hoodie instead.

The girl like the boys kept the grey but she traded in her white stocking for red ones along with a red button up under the vest. Her headgear came in the form of a pair of goggles over her eyes.

The girl looked over at Pyrrha and gave a beaming smile as she began to approach her. With the three boys following.

Well not like Pyrrha wasn't expecting to meet some fans amongst the other students.

 **UMPR**

SLAM!

Ruby looked down at the giant book that was put in front of her.

It was old. The wear and tear on it was noticeable and the yellowing of the pages indicated that it was a very old book.

On the front she could just barely make out the title.

 _1001 legends of Remnant._

Not exactly what she had expected but ok.

She picked up the book and began to slowly make her way to a table.

Man this thing was heavy!

The young girl struggled to make her way to one of the tables. She tried to lift the book but that ended up throwing her off balance.

"Wah!" She shouted as she began to fall backwards with the book on top of her. But she found some invisible force catching her from behind. She was saved.

"Can you get off me," A voice grunted out.

"Oh sorry!" Ruby squeaked righting herself quickly. But found it was to quickly as the book ended up swinging her in another direction. "Waahh!"

"Seriously," The voice growled as they moved to catch her again.

"Thanks," Ruby said. "This thing is really heavy,"

"Really," The voice said sarcastically. "I didn't notice,"

"Would you mind helping me get it to a table please," She asked.

"Whatever," The voice said as he took the book from Ruby and moved it to a desk. Ruby took a moment to look at them. They were male. They looked to be about Naruto's height which wasn't much taller than her. They were in the Haven uniform though they seemed to have added a hoodie on top.

SLAM!

Ruby jumped at seeing him put the book on a table and turn around to stare at her. They had shaggy black hair and olive colored skin.

"Anything else?" He asked dully.

"No that's it but thank you," Ruby said shyly. 'C'mon Ruby you can do this! Normal knees!'

"I'm Ruby Rose," She greeted. The boy stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Nico Di'Angelo," He introduced. "You know you look kinda young to be at Beacon,"

"Yeah I'm 15," Ruby agreed.

"Really," He said blinking. "So am I,"

"Really?" She asked somewhat excited.

"Yeah,"

"Oh that's great!" Ruby cheered zipping towards him in an instant. "It's so great to know I'm not the only one who got skipped up," She gushed. "Well there's Naruto too but he sucks,"

"I see," Nico said quirking an eyebrow. "So what do you need the gigantic book for,"

"Oh I'm doing a bit of a side project is all," She explained. "I'm looking for a fairy tale,"

"Yeah," Ruby said. Then she attempted to open the book but found it not budging. She got onto the table and began pulling up with both arms. Then the cover swung open sending Ruby sprawling backwards.

"Wah!"

Nico sighed.

 **UMPR**

"I'm just saying maybe we should try out a new game," Naruto muttered. "Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not against it," Jaune replied. "I just don't want to take it out of the roster,"

"We have a roster for the games we play?"

"Yeah Ruby has the list,"

"So I'm never seeing it," Naruto stated.

"I'm sure she'll show it to you," Jaune encouraged.

"Doubt it,"

"Well th-oof!" Jaune was cut off when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry," A female voice said. Naruto grabbed the girl as she stumbled again while someone else grabbed her from the other side. Naruto looked up to see a girl with silky black hair in two ponytails.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern on his face looking at the girl who had stumbled.

"Yeah I'm good," The girl responded with a smile. "Thanks for the help,"

"No problem," Naruto shrugged. "Your friend helped too," He said looking at the other girl who smirked at him.

"Well either way I'm all good now," The girl said before she began walking off.

"If you're sure," Naruto said.

"Thanks," The girl said with a soft smile before walking off. Her companion turned back and looked at Naruto and gave him a wink before skipping after her friend.

"They seemed nice," Jaune said.

"I think I just found a chick dislike more than red,"

"Huh?" Jaune said looking over at Naruto who had a scowl on her face.

"Here you go," Naruto said handing Jaune a wallet.

Wait…

That was his wallet!

"How did you get that?!" Jaune asked looking in his pocket in shock.

"I didn't," Naruto said.

"Oh," Jaune said. Then it came to him. "OOOHHHHH!"

"Don't worry," Naruto said before smiling evilly. "I returned the favor,"

 **UMPR**

"Where did they go!?" The green haired girl asked angrily.

"What's with you Emerald" Her grey haired companion asked. He looked over at black haired girl who simply shrugged.

"I should have 5 wallets including my own," Emerald explained. "And now there all gone!"

"Wait are you saying someone pick pocketed you," The male chuckled. "Oh that is funny,"

"Shut it Mercury!" Emerald scowled. "But who-" She trailed off as she felt a folded up piece of paper in her pocket. She pulled it out and unfolded it. The black haired girl popped her head over her shoulder to read the message. What she saw made her smile widen.

" _Watch your step next time,"_

Emerald stared down at the paper and growled.

 **UMPR**

"Girl in the tower, no," Ruby muttered as she flipped past a story. "The four seasons, no," She flipped again. "The shallow lake _no_ ," She said as she flipped through yet another story she had read. "This is gonna take forever," She groaned.

"What are you looking for anyway," Nico asked with a bored expression. How he got dragged into helping her he didn't know.

"I can't remember the name of the story," Ruby moaned. "And looking through each chapter is going to take forever!"

"It _is_ a big book," Nico agreed.

"And we're not even half way through it,"

"To bad it doesn't have a table of contents," Nico said. "That would be helpful," He looked over at Ruby. Only to see the look on her face. "…You _did_ check to see if there was a table of contents right?"

The red in Ruby's cheeks was all the answer he needed. The Haven student sighed before grabbing the book and turning back to the beginning and looking at the first few pages.

"Here it is," Nico said turning to the page. Ruby stood next to him as she scanned through the list and pages. Only to groan when she came to the end

"It's not here either," She said.

"Hold on," Nico said. "There are a few titles faded out," He said pointing to a few faded lines.

"Your right," Ruby agreed. "But we can still see the pages,"

"Graveyard of the keys," Ruby muttered as she turned to the first one. She flipped through the pages turning to the next one. "The man in the moon," Turn. "The two brothers," Turn. "Silver eyed warriors," Turn. "The sage who walked six paths," Turn. She stopped at the title she saw.

"This is it!" Ruby squealed.

Nico looked over as his curiosity had been spiked after being pulled into the strange girl's crusade.

" _This_ is the story?" Nico asked in surprise looking at the title.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"How can you be sure," Nico asked.

"I'm not sure honestly," Ruby answered. "But something in my gut is telling me to read it,"

"You sound like my cousin," Nico snorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"It's not,"

"So," Ruby said looking at Nico. "Wanna read it with me?"

Nico looked at her for a moment before shrugging. He'd come this far already.

He had nothing better to do anyway.

 **UMPR**

"So you guys are from Vacuo huh," Yang said looking at the group standing across from her Blake and Caboose.

"Born and raised!" A boy with spikey brown hair said.

"Technically we were raised on an island on the outskirts of Vacuo," A brown haired girl said.

"Semantics!"

"Pretty sure that's not how that word's used," Blake muttered.

"Neat!" Caboose said. "Must have been a nice island,"

"It was great!" The brown haired boy said. "Though I do remember throwing a pineapple under the sea,"

"Wonder if a sponge lives in it," Yang said.

"What?" Blake asked looking at her partner.

"Just making conversation," Yang shrugged. "So you guys ready for the tournament,"

"Oh yeah!" The brown haired teen said. "And wait till you see our weapons,"

"Oh someone shows confidence," Yang said with a smirk.

"Well our weapons are super unique,"

"You're telling them too much," The other teen said.

"I don't know," Yang teased. "We've seen some pretty original weapons,"

"Have you seen one that can talk?" Caboose asked. "Those are the best ones,"

"Oh that would be so cool!" The brown haired teen agreed.

"You'll see soon enough," The white haired boy said. "Well we have to go," He said.

"Ah so you're the stick in the mud on your team," Yang teased. "Ours is away right now," Blake merely rolled her eyes at the implication of their teammate.

"Nice meeting you," The girl said as they turned to leave.

"They seemed nice,"

"Totally should have bet with him about original weapons," Yang said.

 **UMPR**

"Oh I can tell their gonna be fun to fight," The brown haired teen said with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"They do seem nice," The girl agreed.

"We didn't come here to make friends," third companion said.

"Well technically," The brown haired boy said. "The Vytal festival is about bringing the four kingdoms together,"

"He's got you there,"

"Whatever," The grey haired teen sighed.

"So do you think their weapons are original," The girl asked.

"Maybe," The boy said. Then he gave a mischievous smile. "But I doubt they've seen a keyblade before,"

 **UMPR**

"Ok what about card games?" Naruto asked.

"Not as original," Jaune countered.

"Ok video games," Naruto pointed out.

"We can never agree on a single game," Jaune replied.

"Board games,"

"Do you not remember the last time we played Monopoly,"

"Right," Naruto said remembering that day. "You know they still haven't fixed that body shaped hole in the wall,"

"No they did," Jaune said. "A new one was made," He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was Roxas this time,"

"No kidd-oof!" Naruto before a girl bumped into him.

"Oh sorry for that!" She said as she continued on. Naruto watched her walk away briskly.

"You forgot this," Naruto called. Jaune turned to see a wallet in his hand. The girl turned around and narrowed her eyes before smirking. She held out a scroll. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Oh she wanted to play.

The two walked towards each other. When they were close enough Naruto moved to the side so the girl could continue on. She walked a few feet away before turning around. She held up a two wallets and two scrolls. She smirked.

'What do you got to say to that,' She conveyed mentally. Naruto held up a white band. She looked down at her shoulder to see her mistral arm band gone. She glared at him. Oh it was on!

Jaune watched the two of them approach each other once again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a boy with grey hair and the other girl from earlier.

"Names Mercury," The teen introduced. "This is Neo," He pointed to the girl next to him who gave a small wave. "And the one with the hurt pride over there is Emerald,"

"Jaune," Jaune introduced. "And the blond duking it out with your friend is Naruto,"

"Cool," Mercury said. Then the three of them went back to watching the two pick pockets continue their dual.

 **UMPR**

Ren watched the scene unfold in front of them in silent horror. Roxas simply looked on with a cup in his hand in amazement.

"This can't be real," Ren said silently.

"I think it is," Roxas muttered as he took a swig from his cup.

"I like your hair!" Nora said looking over at an orange haired girl. It was done in four pigtails with light blue streaks in her bangs.

"Oh and yours is so vibrant!" The girl responded. "Are you into music?"

"Oh I think music is sensational!" Penny responded.

"Yeah never miss a beat," Nora agreed.

"No way!" The girl said. "That's what I say!"

"Oh sweet!" Nora agreed. "And aren't you dating the big boy in blue,"

"Do you mean Caboose?" Penny asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh you have a boyfriend," The third girl asked.

"Yep," Penny chirped. "He's great!"

"Sounds funky," The girl exclaimed. "How have we never met in Atlas until now?!"

"Well no time like the present!" Nora said wrapping her arms around the two Atlisian girl's necks. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"I agree!"

"Sensational!"

Ren looked on in abject horror. Roxas took another swig.

"This is a nightmare," Ren whispered.

"This is funny," Roxas chuckled.

 **UMPR**

"This is honestly incredible," Mercury muttered.

"What's the score?" Jaune asked. The boys turned over to Neo who held up a white board and a marker.

Naruto:34 Emerald 36

"Looks like your boys loosing," Mercury remarked.

"Wait for it," Jaune said. The tri watched the latest bout. Emerald turned around as she held up two scrolls once again as well as Naruto's tie. Naruto held out the wallets.

Naruto:36 Emerald 39

"Still losing,"

"Wait for it," Jaune said.

Naruto:37 Emerald 44

"That round was just sad," Mercury said. "Hey Emerald we shouldn't keep _her_ waiting much longer so make this the last round. Emerald glared at him but nodded. "Sorry man," Mercury said. "Looks like this goes to us,"

"Wait for it," Jaune observed his friend. Then he saw the spark enter his eye.

"Now,"

The two approached each other. Emerald with a cocky smirk Naruto with no emotion. When they approached Naruto spun around her and continued walking while Emerald stuck her arm out.

The two turned around. To face each other. Emerald gave a victorious grin as she held out a tie the wallets, scrolls, and Naruto's goggles.

"Oh she got the goggles one handed," Mercury said. "That's 5 points," Jaune and Neo nodded. "And clothes were 2," Neo held up the score board. Emerald had 55 points. "Sorry man don't see how he's gonna come back from that,"

Naruto looked at the superior grin on her face. Then he looked over at Neo and motioned for her to come over to him. Neo quirked an eyebrow before walking to the leader of UMPR. He held his hand out and handed her something.

What she saw made her eyes widen. She began grinning madly before looking him in the eyes.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"What?" Emerald asked. "What did he get?"

Neo looked over at her making a face.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Emerald growled.

"Alright," Naruto shrugged. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked Neo. "Be my guest," Naruto said giving a mock bow. Neo returned it with her own.

She looked over at Neo and held something out. It was an article of clothing.

"What is that?" Mercury asked. Then Neo stretched it out. Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Mercury's jaw dropped. Emerald was blushing madly.

It was her bra.

"How the hell!" Emerald began looking down. Her uniform was still buttoned up and everything!

Mercury was holding his sides from how hard he was laughing.

"Pretty sure that's at least 30 points," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I vote 50!" Mercury wheezed out before he fell to the floor. "Oh it hurts so good!" Jaune simply shrugged in agreement. Underwear didn't really affect him having grown up with 7 sisters. Some of them tended to walk around half naked, nothing he wasn't used too.

Neo nodded on agreement and changed the score.

Naruto:87 Emerald 55

"Thank you thank you hold your applause," Naruto said. He looked over at Neo as she handed him the white board having erased the score and replaced it with a Congratulations written in capital letters with confetti on it.

"I would like to thank our judges who were fair, and out score keeper for being my assistant at the end," He said as Neo pretended to wipe tears from her eyes and fan her face with her hand. "I couldn't have sold the impact at the end without her," He said. "So many more people to thank-"

"I'll kill you," Emerald snarled.

"Please come and try," Naruto returned easily, unfazed by her glare. But before the two could come to blows someone interfered.

"What's going on here?"

Emerald froze in place at the voice while Naruto quirked an eyebrow as the he saw everyone looking over at him. Or more accurately behind him. Where the voice had originated. Naruto turned around to see a woman with golden eyes and black hair. She was wearing a Haven uniform indicating her status and her skin was tan.

"Not much," Naruto responded easily "Just showing up one of your friends," The simply blinked at the answer before looking over at Emerald.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"Y-yes," Emerald answered hesitantly. Naruto noted the fear in her voice. And the wary look in Mercury's eyes. The only one who seemed relax was Neo. Well Jaune was too but Naruto wasn't counting him.

"Interesting," Then she made eye contact with Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Cinder Fall," She introduced holding her hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He took the hand in his own and shook it.

Naruto didn't like this.

He could feel people's emotions. Side-effect of being a grimm so he knew someone's intentions whether they were lying or not. He knew Mercury and Emerald's intentions were nothing but bad. Neo's was more mischievous then purely negative but he knew more than likely she would be bad news if those two were her teammates.

It's also how he was able to pick Emerald out when she pick-pocketed Jaune. There weren't many people that could hide their intentions from him. And no one normally did.

So the fact that he couldn't get a read on this woman made him anxious.

Not to mention the strange feeling scratching in the back of his head. It was an intense feeling. One that had his instincts screaming. But he couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way. In-fact the only other, person who had ever made him feel like this was-

"Naruto!".

Naruto and Cinder turned to see Ruby approaching him with another man in a Mistral uniform by her side. Naruto backed up a few steps to gain some space as Ruby approached.

"Red, what is it," Naruto asked.

"I need to talk to-" Ruby began as she was only a few feet away.

Then it happened.

No one could describe it.

No one could _fathom_ it.

One step into that bubble of personal space was like stepping onto the surface of the sun, unfathomable power bathing them so entirely that one would feel blinded from the source.

Ruby felt an urge deep within her. Her insides turned outside. Her voice echoed through her body. A dichotomy of unknown voices screaming at her to both defend and attack. But which was which?! Her heart galloped in her chest as the clock wound down on this multiple-choice of life or death. She could feel every synapse within herself dancing with excited electricity. And beneath all that urgency, she was completely unaware of the tingling sensation in her vision, steadily growing threatening to break through the dam that were her eyes.

Cinder felt something she thought she would never feel from anyone other than her master. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. The air turned bitter. A chill which rent aside the raw energy flowing all around her. But it was like lightning in a typhoon, and she couldn't see what was making her feel like this. She could feel flames licking her palms. Her subconscious had activated her abilities, clinging to them like a child to a parent.

Naruto's instincts were going haywire! Howling for blood! His natures, fighting amongst themselves. Crashing and rebooting and crashing and rebooting over and over again. The chains of his concentration becoming brittle, his other eight tails threatening to spring forth in those momentary lapses of control. Everything was on fast forward and the stop-button was nowhere to be found. His claws sharpening his whiskers growing. Holding everything in made every instant painful.

Ash filled their noses, their ears could smell black, raw energy echoing on their tongues, their eyes heard death, every fiber of their being screaming out for bloo-

Then it was gone.

As if it had never happened.

But they knew better.

To them the moment had lasted an eternity.

In reality it lasted one second.

"We're leaving," Cinder said curtly. She looked over at Naruto then Ruby. "It was nice to meet you," She greeted. "Hopefully we'll see each other again under better circumstances," Then she along with her team were off.

The others eyed them as they walked away.

Naruto and Ruby had their minds occupied on other things.

What had that been?

The hall was silent as the four remaining occupants stood in place.

Nico was the one to break the silence.

"So what was that about?"

Ruby looked over at him as if realizing she wasn't the only one in the hall.

"Beats me," Jaune said looking over at Nico. "I have no idea why they suddenly left like that,"

Naruto snapped his eyes over at Jaune.

Had no else _felt_ that? Was he the only one?

But what _caused_ it.

"So is now still a bad time," Ruby asked looking over at Naruto. Not realizing she had taken her first breath since the feeling.

"No," Naruto said slowly. "What did you want to talk about,"

"I'll show you," Ruby said. "Thanks for your help today Nico," Ruby looked over at her companion.

"No problem," Nico shrugged.

"Talk to ya soon," She said.

"I'd rather not," Nico said as he turned around and walked away.

"Well I'm gonna head back," Jaune said. "You guys coming?"

"In a minute," Ruby answered. "I need to talk to Naruto real, quick,"

"Ok," Jaune said before he headed to his dorm room.

"So wassup," Naruto asked when it was just the two of them in the hall.

"This," Ruby said setting the book on the floor and opening it up to a page she had book marked. Naruto knelt down to read the title.

 _The grimm-._ The rest of the title was faded out.

"What is this?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you always had nine tails?" Ruby asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment before it came back to him.

"Yeah," He said. "And you had another question but you never asked it,"

"Well this answered it," Ruby said pointing to the book. "See when you showed me all of your tails it brought back a memory," She explained. "It was my uncle telling me a story about a grimm that was above all other grimm. And it was powerful and there was always one way to distinguish it from the other grimm,"

"And how was that,"

"By the number of tails," Ruby answered. Naruto was quickly catching on.

"So you think I'm some kind of ancient grimm or like a descendent or something,"

"Possibly," Ruby answered. "I skipped through the story because I was looking for something specific," Ruby said. "And I found it,"

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"When they mentioned the grimm with multiple tails," Ruby began. "They were always being plural,"

Naruto's eyes widened. "So your saying…"

Ruby looked at him dead in his eyes.

"I think there are others like you,"

 **UMPR**

"Where's your cousin at?" The blue haired teen complained.

"He said he'll meet us here," Sun said nonchalantly. "Your gonna like him,"

"You said that about your friends at Beacon," The teen said. "And I ended up covered in food,"

"Oh it's not like you were hurt," Sun countered.

"I have food in places they shouldn't have been,"

"That sounds perverted,"

Sun and his companion turned to see another teen walking over to them.

"Hey Sun," The teen said with a wave.

"Cuzo!" Sun greeted grasping his hand in his. "Good to see you again!"

"You too," The teen said with a wide grin.

"This is my partner Neptune," Sun greeted.

The teen looked over at Neptune and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," The teen greeted.

"You too…" Neptune trailed off.

"Oh right," the teen realized. "The names Roshi,"

 **UMPR**

 **(ENDING START!)**

yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE iru you ni katto niramu gankou

It shows Naruto interacting with Ruby and Jaune from looking at Ruby as she messes with a weapon only for it to blow up covering them in soot to Jaune shaking him relentlessly as he panics about something.

shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART

It changes to Caboose interacting with Yang and Weiss from saying something to Weiss that causes her to look irritated to playing a video game with Yang as they both begin pressing down harder on the controls.

sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou

It changes to Percy interacting with Blake and Pyrrha from talking to Pyrrha about something as they both compare swords to her and Blake gripping hands trying to overpower each other as they both try to get the last copy of a book.

utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o

It changes to Roxas interacting with Ren and Nora from trying out one of Ren's pancakes to playing a hand smacking game with Nora who keeps missing him much to her dismay

Te ni shite wa ushinatte

It shows Naruto

Te ni shite wa ushinatte

It changes to show Ace with a boy with a Straw hat turned away from him further away.

utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo

It shows Ozpin and his Faculty as they look over the school from Ozpins office. It focuses in on Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug.

subete wa koko ni atte

Nozomi slides in looking left as (Your character you decide) appears.

subete ga tada jibun de

It changes too Laxus sliding in looking to the right as the sign of a certain guild appears.

sousa mada ikeru hazu daro

It shows UMPR on ahead at a horde of grimm. As one they charge in.

kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite

It shows Roxas as he zips through the grimm at high speeds cutting them down. He jumps into the air and begins spinning becoming a circle of black and white as he heads downward cutting down multiple grimm in an instant

kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu

It shows Percy as he stabbed through horde around him taking them out. He begins focusing and his veins turn blue a geyser of water appears in front of him knocking three beowolves into the air. He spins Neró in his hand and throws it piercing through the grimm he launched into the air.

hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo

It shows Caboose as he fired his magnums before switching too Freckles. He fires off round after round. An Ursa Major attempts to slam down on him but he stops it with a single arm. He points his other arm at it and a cartridge holding 3 mini missiles he fires them destroying the Ursa Major.

mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda

It shows Naruto as he rampages through the grimm taking them out while the grimm fox moves around him. He clashes fist with a Beringel pushing all other grimm away from the shockwave. He leaps into the air and channels 2 and 5 into his foot and dropkicks the Beringel destroying his head.

kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo

Ruby appears as she slices a medium sized Nevermore in half. It switches to Weiss as she creates multiple glyphs causing ice spike to appear and destroy multiple grimm.

mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru

Yang jumps down creating a fiery explosion destroying multiple Grimm while Blake speeds around taking out any that she missed.

itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga

Pyrrha is taking out every grimm that charge at her while Jaune clumsily falls over but manages to chop a beowolves head off.

kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka

It shows Ren as he leaps into the air shooting down at the grimm before Nora passes him as she slams her hammer into the earth causing a shockwave scattering the grimm.

tada ikushikanaisa

It shows Roman as he leans on his cane with the White Fang behind him along with a pair of golden eyes looking down ominously.

shinjita ikizama o aa

It shows Naruto getting up as his teammates along with the other freshmen appearing around him as they all get ready to go too battle once again.

 **(ENDING END)**

 **AND DONE! Now THIS was a fun chapter. I have been waiting FOREVER to increase my characters from the other shows. Fun game who can tell me all of the characters I introduced and from which world. If you'll notice, there was a lack from one world. There's a reason for that.**

 **Anyways. Friendships have been made as well as enemies.**

 **Oh the most pivotal moment in the story. The meeting between Cinder, Ruby, and Naruto. This was an important moment in my story for obvious reasons. Seriously I asked so many people and received help from a few for that scene. Thank you Yiuchet and Kerberos for the wording and atmosphere. Thank you Blazeraptor54 and Keno02013 for your thoughts.**

 **Well that's all I'll say for now. I have A LOT to say but then we'd be here forever. Instead I'll just make you all wait for the next chapter. Which might be awhile. Which brings me to an announcement I have to make.**

 **Recently I joined the Navy. Now I don't leave for basic until the end of February. But that also means for two months I will be completely silent. And possibly longer depending in a few factors. Now that doesn't mean I'm done with fanfiction. I love writing to much to stop. But for a certain amount of time I'm on hiatus. Now hopefully this won't last for longer than 2-3 months but I won't know until after basic for sure. I'll be putting an update up in all my stories informing my readers as so you guys will have at least one more update before I leave. But I WILL be back.**

 **Now that's all for now. Until next time everyone.**

 **As always.**

 **READ… REVIEW…and above all else… ENJOY!**


	29. EXCELSIOR

**The age of a hero has come to an end. Stan Lee has passed on everyone. One of the days that many of us feared has come. So do what you must do to cope with this but do not linger. For there will be others and we should rise up from this and become greater writers and people. And live life to the fullest like, he did. That's all I have to say and the next time I update will be a real chapter I just wanted to share that tidbit**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


	30. When all else fails

Ironwood twisted the capsule in his hand as he observed the bullet it contained. There was a scowl on his face.

"And you're sure about this?" Ironwood asked.

"Considering it was the bullet the doctor handed us after the surgery," Ozpin commented.

"We were lead to believe they were all destroyed," Glynda growled.

"They were," The general retorted. "I oversaw the disposal myself, along with the blueprints,"

"Isn't that convenient," The blonde teacher muttered.

"Glynda," Ozpin warned. Glynda scowled but held her tongue. "As you can see she's not in the mood for any lies,"

"They're not," Ironwood defended. "There's only one person who knows how to make them and he's been focused on other projects,"

"You mean-" Ozpin began. Ironwood nodded in confirmation.

"And you know as well as I do that he didn't want to make them in the first place,"

Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"What I'm more concerned about is why your student was shot," Ironwood pointed out. As if on cue two files were given too him by Glynda.

"While he technically wasn't the intended target, another one of my other students was," Ozpin explained as Ironwood looked through the files. One of them had a picture of Naruto. He was giving the camera a bloodthirsty grin and the middle finger too the camera.

"He seems like a trouble maker," Ironwood noted.

"Him and his team," Glynda muttered under her breath. Ironwood opened the other file to see Ruby giving the camera a shy smile. "Isn't this Summer and Tai-Yang's daughter,"

"Yes," Ozpin nodded. "Qrow trained her," Ironwood grunted at the name in displeasure but didn't say anything else. "I would like to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," Ozpin stated. Then he noticed the light on the elevator. "But we can finish this later," Ozpin ended.

The elevator open and a group of people walked out.

"Long time no see Ozzy," One man greeted with an easy smile.

"Be respectful," The woman next to him reprimanded. "Don't embarrase me,"

"I see you two haven't changed," Another girl said while the boy on her right chuckled and the one on her left sighed.

"Her Ozpin, Glynda," Kimball greted with ease.

"Shouldn't we greet our boss first," The man next to her pointed out.

"We're the guests here Doyle," Kimball drawled. "Besides we see him all the time,"

"I don't care for your rebellious attitude," Doyle muttered.

"And I don't care for you but here we are," Kimball bit back.

"Now now that's enough," Ozpin said with clear amusement in his voice.

"Now that you're all here we can begin,"

 **UMPR**

 **NEW OPENING START!**

 _Ittai nani ga seikai nan darou?_

It shows Naruto laying down in the grass before opening his eyes slowly looking up into the sky.

 _TAIMURAIN ni sakimidareru FAKE_

It changes to Percy as he looks out at the water with a serene smile.

 _[What is reality?] zetsubou ya kanki nante_

It changes to Roxas as he is leaning against a rock nearby.

 _kakenukeru dake no Mirage_

It shows Caboose waving as Caboose lays on his shoulder lazily.

 _afureru INFOMEESHON yuraideiru NONFIKUSHON_

It shows Naruto going through his daily life from reviving a dead Jaune to running away from Glynda with Sun to pouring a soda on Ruby as he's covered in multiple colors finally to making a victory pose before it pauses on him and reveals his name.

 _akai reisei aoi jounetsu aima na JAJJI_

It shows Percy going through his daily life from getting smacked by a blushing Weiss as he doesn't have a shirt on, to crawling on the ground as food passes over him to putting on a fake mustache and glasses while talking to Nora about something and finally to him drooling as he sleeps in class. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _misukashichau JIIZASU kainarashi mukanshin VIINASU kidotteru_

It shows Roxas as he goes about his daily life such as hiding from Tenten as she tries to get his swords, to having a comical fight with Blake using bread, to getting his hand slapped by Ren as he attempts to take a pancake, and finally to him sitting on a ledge as he eats a popsicle. The image freezes as it shows his name.

 _meisou gensou Highway... Seek your way!_

It shows Caboose going about his daily life from talking to Pyrrha who looks at him confused, to hugging Penny in a field of flowers, to doing a strange dance with Yang moving their hips, to finally looking over at the camera while Church looks on irritated before the image pauses and shows his name.

 _[Inside Noside]_

It shows Morpho looking at the screen curiously.

 _oborete itaindesho,_

It shows Tenten as she twirls a knife on her finger with a lazy smile on her face.

 _mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji_

Thalia and Nico standing Tyson who's holding Sophia between them. Thalia moves to the beat with Tyson as he rocks Sophia to the beat before bringing the baby in close and smiling down at Sophia who giggles. Nico looks irritated being there and doesn't move

 _[Outside Noside]_

It shows the grimm Fox hopping from side to side with a happy look.

 _sore ja mono tannai nara..._

It shows Sun as he holds his hands out before Neptune and another boy appear behind him. The other vibrant red hair and a red tail swinging behind him. They give nice guy poses.

 _"hada" o sarase!_

 _saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte_

Naruto begins doing a kata as if fighting someone before leaping into the air before it changes to Percy who spins Neró around and then throwing it with a torrent of water following it.

 _tashikamero kimi no REAL o_

It shows Roxas moving at a fast pace slashing with Oathkeeper and Oblivion before Caboose and Church come on to the screen. Caboose activated care package and fires it.

 _sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself_

It shows teams RWBY and JNPR smiling as they perform their own attacks before leaping forward or falling back

 _motome tsuzukereba iin janai?_

It shows Penny, Sun and Tenten as they perform their own attacks as well before disappearing as Ozpin and Glyna appear only to see Ozpin sip from his cup.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows Sun giving a cocky grin as Thalia, Nico and other Haven students stand behind him. Their kingdom symbol behind them.

 _mugamuchuu de sakebe!_

It shows JNPR as they stand to the left looking forward with smiles on their faces.

 _[Changing your world!]_

It shows Penny waving as other Atlas students stand behind her. There kingdom symbol behind them.

 _genkai wa nai sa_

It shows team RWBY as they stand to the right looking forward giving cheerful smiles.

 _[Making your world!]_

It shows shadowed figures looking forward with the symbol for Shade behind them.

 _sono kotae no saki e_

It shows team UMPR standing between the other two team before looking at them as they look around.

 _[Changing your world!]_

Slowly the look towards the sky as the camera follows their line of sight.

 _hirake New World_

UMPR appears in big letters across the sky.

 **(OPENING END)**

 **UMPR**

Ruby looked at the three people in front of her with narrowed eyes.

Weiss looked confused. Easy target.

Blake looked uniterested. One hit would make her go away.

Yang looked back at her with a challenging smirk.

Hmmm.

"Why the hell am I here?"

Ruby looked to the companion sitting next to her.

"Because Nico," Ruby said then turned back to her game.

"That didn't answer my question," He commented with a tic mark.

Ruby looked at her opponents. Taking out the other two would be easy but her sister was a whole other story.

But she needed to think tactically. She needed to be smart.

Yang blew raspberries at her.

…

…

…

Caution to the wind then.

"Alright Yang Xiao-Long prepare for war!" Ruby roared.

"Come at me!" Yang countered as she pumped her fists.

The battle began.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang gasped in mock horror. "This allows me to fly right over your Ursai hordes, as well as the mountains protecting Mistral," She continued. "Thus allowing me to bomb your capital directly,"

"You monster!" Yang shouted looking at her little sister indignantly.

"And since Mantle is part of my kingdom, my repair time is only _one_ turn," Ruby said smugly. But her smile was short live once she saw the look on her sister's face.

"Pretty sneaky, sis," Yang chuckled before pulling out a card. "But you just activated my trap card!" Yang exclaimes turning the card over. Ruby gasped in horror at the card.

"Giant Nevermore!" Ruby hissed.

"That's right!" Yang said slamming the card in the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, it will attack your fleet and completely destroy it!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. She had already used her railgun attack card so she had to wait two more turns for it to cool down. All she could do now was wait.

"Good move tyrant," Ruby mocked. "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will attack you instead," She hissed. "And when it does me and my trusty general will be there to take your kingdom by storm." She said laying a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Don't touch me,"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take," Yang retorted. "You and your general can come at me anytime,"

"Don't include me damnit," Nico growled as the sisters glared at each other.

Ruby watched the dice roll in slow motion.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried!

"Guessing it didn't go well for Ruby," Roxas muttered not looking away from the book in his hand.

"Libraries aren't meant to be used like this," Ren groaned.

"Well, what about that?" Roxas asked looking over at a snoring Nora.

"No," Ren sighed.

"And that?" Roxas loked over at Jaune and Naruto who were staring each other down while standing in strange poses.

Naruto swiped for one of Jaune's hands but Jaune managed to move his hand out of the way. Naruto stayed in that position looking up at the older blond with narrowed eyes. Jaune swung his arm and managed to hit Naruto's left hand.

"Damnit!" Naruto scowled. He put the arm behind him and kept the other one out.

"What are you guys doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a game we invented," Naruto answered as he swiped his right and out and smacked Jaunes.

"The goal is to hit the other playes hands but you can only move once," Jaune explained.

"We call it Ninja," Naruto said.

"Well that's nice and all," Pyrrha said. "But I believe you need to study Jaune,"

"Almost done Pyrrha," Jaune said as he swiped for Naruto who dodged.

"Would you like to spar this evening," Pyrrha asked.

"Studying sounds awesome!" Jaune squeaked as he zipped over to his seat and opened a history book. Pyrrha smiled.

"Wimp," Naruto muttered.

"By the way where is the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked the blond leader.

"Oh Caboose went off to search for Penny, and Percy's in the room at the moment," Nico perked up at the name mentioned. Did they mean…

"He-Weiss it's your turn to get stomped," He was interrupted by Yang as she looked over at The heiress.

Weiss Schnee glared at the cards in her hand intensely. Her eyes storming from concentration. She could feel their eyes boring into her…watching…waiting for her to fail. She'd prove thm wrong! She was heir to the greatest Dust company in history. She wouldn't fall here! Despite her dilemma. He dilemma being-

"I can't believe you've never played this game," Naruto said over her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Weiss growled at the humanoid grimm. "I'm strategizing,"

"You're stalling," Yang countered without missing a beat.

"She's right," Naruto said. "And the fact that _I'm_ agreeing with _her_ should be very concerning," He added pointing to himself and the buxom brawler.

"Yeah which means hell must have frozen over," Yang mentioned.

"Both of you shut up," Weiss hissed, trying her best to keep the winning out. She looked at the board and then her cards. Ok, so Ruby just lost her air fleet so that meant that Solitas's borders were fairly weak right now, however, she had a setup around Vacuo boxing Blake in. But Yang had the advantage overall since she now had a direct line of attack for Vale, which meant…what?

She hated this game.

"Ok how about a freebie," Yang said. Weiss looked over at Yang in shock.

Naruto could SEE the negative intentions rolling off Yang.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Ruby groaned.

'I know how this is going to play out,' The three thought simultaneously.

"Ok let me see," Yang said looking at the W of RWBY's hand. "Ok so you're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus,"

Weiss nodded her head.

"Ok let's see, Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, Gorilla Warfare…" Yang muttered as she looked through Weiss's cards. Then her eyes spotted one in particular. "Resourceful Raider! Nice! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet –"

Ruby latched onto Nico and began sobbing. "Nooooo!"

"Let me go damnit," Nico grouched.

"I need comfort!"

"—and put it in your hand!" Yang continued ignoring her crying sister.

Weiss nodded again.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom with sleeper agents!" Yang cheered. Then she glared at The fencer this narrowed eyes. "But I will remember this attack, and I will respond in kind to this show of force,"

Weiss nodded again.

"…You have no idea what that means do you," Naruto asked.

"I do!" Weiss defended. The whiskered teen raised an eyebrow. "Shut up!"

"It means you're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby wept before going back to sobbing in Nico's shoulder.

Nico's eye twitched in irritation.

Weiss blinked.

Then she grinned.

Then she laughed.

Naruto could _TASTE_ the negative emotions coming off of her.

"FOOLS!" She began as she stood up. "Now is the time for you to understand who stands above you. Surrender as we destroy your armies! Fear as we pillage your homes! Weep as we take your children! And BOW as you become my slaves! HAHAHAH-trap card,"

…

…

…

Weiss blinked at the card in her face.

Then she blinked again.

Then just to be sure she blinked again.

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed,"

'And she crashes,' Nico and Naruto think simultaneously.

Weiss sat back into her chair and looked at the table. She wasn't gonna cry…She began shaking. She wasn't gonna cry… Her eyes began watering…She wasn't… She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her partner and leader giving her a meaningful look.

Then they embraced and began balling there eyes out. The sun shined down on them bringing hope. The flowers surrounding them bloomed beautifully. Truly a heart warming scene.

"We'll make it through these trying times!" Ruby encouraged.

"I don't want your pity!" Weiss sobbed as she pulled her partner in closer.

'Huh,' Naruto thought. 'Know what not even gonna ruin it,' It was kinda touching.

"Did anyone else see them in a flower meadow with a sun shining on them?" A voice asked.

The group turned to see Thalia walking in the library.

"I did," Naruto answered the female of the group's question.

"Very touching,"

"I concur,"

"I didn't know you knew big words," Ruby commented between sobs.

"I didn't know you were sucha crybaby," Naruto snapped.

"Shut it heathen!" Weiss shouted defending her partner.

"Bring it I'll take you both on," Naruto growled.

"As much fun as that would be to see," Yang drawled. "I believe it's my partners turn," She said looking over at Blake.

The group looked over at Blake who had a far off look in her eyes.

"Blake," Ruby called waving her hand in the dark haired girls face. Blake blinked a few times realizing there was movement in her vision.

"Huh," She looked up and at her leader as if noticing her for the first time.

"You ok," ruby asked in concern. "You seem distracted.

"I'm fine," Blake said.

"You sure," Blake looked at the sincerity in Ruby's eyes and returned a gentle smile. She shouldn't worry the girl again. Not after what happened last semester.

"Yeah I am," Blake reassured. "Juat a little distracted,"

"That's good to hear," Jaune said walking over to the table. "What are you guys playing anyway,"

"Remnant," Ruby explained. "First to conquer all kingdoms wins,"

"Sounds fun,"

"Only if your winning," Weiss groaned.

"Maybe I could get in a turn," Jaune shrugged

"Only four players per game," Ruby explained.

"Which begs the question on why you won't let me leave," Nico glared over at Ruby.

"Emotional support," She said. Nico's vein began throbbing

"Besides this game involves a certain level of skill, and intelligence that I seriously doubt you have," Weiss scoffed at the blond knight.

"Yet he's a leader of a team," Naruto said.

"Oh burn!" Thalia whooped sliding over and giving him a high five.

"How dare you!" Weiss hissed.

"Don't hate me the leader, Hate the game," Thalia shrugged

"HA!" Naruto barked.

"Besides I'm a great strategist," Jaune said smugly. "Pyrrha says so,"

"Jaune, studying," Pyrrha said.

"C'mon just one turn," Jaune pleaded.

"I will not trust the safety of my people in your hands," Weiss said hotly.

"C'mon you've trusted me with way more important stuff," Jaune argued.

"Oh yeah like what," Weiss scoffed.

"Well like the fact that Blake is a-" Naruto swooped in and punched him in the gut.

"Really fun person," Pyrrha picked up appearing next to her fallen leader.

Blake glared at all of them.

"It was Naruto!" Weiss defended quickly.

"Me!" Naruto shouted. "Ruby was the one gushing about how scratching behind her ears make her purr when she sleeps!" Blake whirled on her leader with wide eyes.

"I was just curious!" Ruby defended. "And Yang was the one that was making weird jokes emphasizing pussy cats," Blake glared over at her partner.

"Percy was the one that wondered if you had a tail!" Yang defended. Blake looked over at Percy-

-Who wasn't there. Blakes attention went right back to Yang.

"Damnit!" The Y of RWBY clicked her teeth. "Ruby told first!"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. She looked over at Blake. "Well that's technically true she said slowly," The cat faunus continued staring at her. "Nico save me!" She shouted hiding behind the Haven student.

"Don't drag me into your messes," Nico groaned looking at the mixed haired girl.

"Wow she really attached to you," Yang muttered observing the interaction between her sister and the Mistralian.

"I can't believe my cousin is making friends," Thalia said wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm not," Nico grouched. "She just won't leave me alone,"

"Wait you guys are cousins," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Pyrrha answered. "These two and Percy are related thought they didn't know about Nico until later,"

"Don't forget Hazel and Jason," The punk girl added. "The five of us are family,"

"And Sophia," Nico added.

"Yeah Nico especially loves her," Thalia said giving a cheesey grin to her cousin.

"Shut up,"

"Sounds like you losers are having fun," The group turned to see Sun and Neptune walk over to them.

"Hey Sun," Ruby greeted.

"Hey everyone," Sun greeted. "Ice Queen," He added looking at Weiss.

"That is _not_ my name!" Weiss shouted.

"Whatever you say Ice Queen," Naruto shrugged.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?"

"Might have something to do with the fact you were going to take away our children,"

"Yeah that'd do it," Thalia agreed.

While Weiss gave the two withering glares. Naruto looked over at his fellow faunus and his companion. "So who's this guy," The leader of U of UMPR asked. "I remember him after the food fight but you never introduced him,"

"This is my compadre Neptune," Sun introduced. "Some of you might not recognize him as the last time you saw him he was covered in food,". A rounds of 'Oh's' went aroud the group.

"Thanks," Neptune seethed looking at Sun. Then he turned back to the group with a quirked eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't libraries for studying,"

"THANK YOU!" Ren shouted at finally finding someone who understood.

"Who dares steal my pancakes!" Nora roared sitting up from her slumber slamming her hands on the table. Then she went back to sleep.

"And there she goes," Roxas commented.

"Neptune, don't be a nerd," Sun griped. "Your embarrising[Db1] me,"

"Intellectual," Neptune corrected.

"That doesn't make it better," Naruto said.

"Thank you vulpine," Sun said walking over to Naruto.

"Anytime primate," Naruto said. The two slapped hands three times before slapping each other in the face.

'I see their handshake changed,' Blake thought.

"So what are you playing," Sun asked. "Maybe I can help," He said looking at Blake.

"You can take my place," Blake muttered. "I wanted to read a book I just got anyway," She quickly exited the library and headed back to her dorm. The others watched her go with varying degrees of emotion.

"Women am I right," Nora snorted.

"Aren't you a woman," Jaune asked.

"Exactly," The perky girl agreed.

"Somehow…that makes sense," The young knight nodded.

Naruto watched the faunus walk away with narrowed eyes. The negativity rolling off of her…

This wasn't good.

 **UMPR**

 **Everyone knows the story of how man rose from nothing, together side by side with the creatures of Grimm, a constant and even struggle for dominance. But amongst the Grimm there were 9 which were unparalleled.**

 **Like the Kings of Man, the people called these the Grimm Lords, for all lesser Grimm bowed in their presence. Their multitude of tails indicating their status.**

 **No one knows where they came from. They appeard one day one by one causing havoc wherever they were. It is said that they simply rose above all other grimm by surving longer. So long I fact that they began to form unique abilities never before seen in other Grimm.  
**  
 **Each Grimm Lord was as feared and dangerous as the next, but reviled in their own way:**

 **The Savage that fragments the waste  
The Beast, who scorches the earth  
The Leviathan, who swallows the shores  
The Behemoth, who melts the mountains  
The Heathen, who shrouds the chaos  
The Colossus, who poisons the land  
The Hellion, who revels in the skies  
The Monster, who drowns the rainbow  
And the Demon, who destroys all that is left.**

 **Many have tried to slay them, but none could ever succeed. For even when struck down, the legends would rise again and again and again.**

 **But beyond this, more than the indestructibility, the ferocity, the devastation, humans feared these Grimm Lords for a trait they all shared. Where the image of Grimm had always been of a fearsome beast, cloaked in midnight and clad in the bones of the innocent, these special Grimm could take on the form of man.**

 **An appearance, no different than you, or I.**

 **So fear young ones, for these Grimm lords could be anywhere, or be anyone. They may even be sitting next to you right now and you won't know… until it's too late.**

Ruby closed the book and looked over at the potential grimm lord. A lot of it had been faded out but

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"The fairy tale stupid," Ruby huffed. "This could potentially be about you,"

"I know that," Naruto growled. "I don't know what to think," He answered honestly. "I mean most of it was faded out so we don't even know the whole story,"

"Yeah but if theres some truth to this-" The young leader pointed out.

"Then I'm an even bigger monster than I thought I was," Naruto finished. "And apparently there are other like _me,_ " The blond snapped. "You understand the implications of that right,"

She did. She understood completely why he was worried. The implications here were phenomenal. Because while his intentions seemed to be good…the same couldn't be said about the other ones.

And who knows what they were doing out in remnant

"And you read those titles," Naruto started. "If even _one_ of those is real…"

"But they might not be," Ruby argued. "I've seen grimm attack you," The young teen added.

"Then how else can _I_ be explained," Naruto countered. "Because this is the closest thing I've seen to being able to explain a grimm that looks like a person.

"There are humanoid grimm though,"

"Yeah but none of them can walk through a city without anyone noticing,"

Ruby couldn't argue that. She looked over at the back of the blond contemplating the possibility of his predetermined destructive roll in life. There wasn't much she could say in this situation, because it was impossible to relate. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Naruto felt Ruby's slender arms wrap around him from behind.

"Don't read into it," Ruby growled.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't feel like a Grimm." Ruby declared with a certain smugness, betrayed by how unexpectedly soft she found the back of his head.

"But you know I am one," Naruto muttered. "And have you ever hugged a Grimm?"

"True," Ruby relented. "But doesn't change the you don't feel like one,"

"Whatever," Naruto grouched though he oddly found the embrace comforting.

"Besides I'll just beat you up if you go bad,"

"Tch like you can beat me cookie monster," Naruto growled.  
…

…

…  
"-GAck! Y-you're c-choking m-e.." Naruto struggled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do what now!" Ruby challenged.

"YO-u Gah! Heard Me!" Naruto said as he pulled her arms off of him. "What is wrong with you!"

"You're the on that challenged me,"

"Please!" Naruto scoffed. "I can take you down easily,"

"Really took you a minute to pull me off just now!"

I was going easy!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

 **UMPR**

As she sat on her bed, Blake hardly noticed the ease of familiarity, the way she had come to claim this as "her" bed just as it was "their" room. It was frightening how readily she had accepted her right to be here at this school, hand in hand with those who never once gave it a second thought.

Her bloody hands tainting theirs.

A black cat, an ancient rumor which never quite died unlike those who crossed its path. Was it bad luck or bad choices which continued to dog her? She only wanted to do what was right, just like her brethren. They just wanted the same justice as everyone else not devoid of souls.  
Humans stole, humans fought, humans killed- one another just as readily as Faunus.

As Grimm.

Sure, there were shining examples of peace like Beacon. But weren't they here learning the very skills necessary for such depravity? By preparing to fight, were they not being told the inevitability of confrontation? What was the difference in violence? Answer: The justice they would serve as huntresses would be one dictated by all humans.

As these thoughts mulled through her head the door opened and Weiss and Yang walked in.

"How could we lose to _him_ of all people!" Weiss grouched.

"Maybe those boasts about being a good strategist weren't for show," Yang muttered walking in behind her with the game under her arm. Apparently Jaune had beaten them in the game after she left.

Blake quickly got up and tried to exit the room.

"Hold it right there!"

Blake stopped short of grabbing the doorknob. She turned around to see Weiss strutting towards her.

"You've been avoiding us," Weiss accusses. "You've been distant, moody, and silent," Yang blinked and looked over at the heiress.

"You've met Blake right?" Yang asked.

"And I get that it's your 'thing'" Weiss continued ignoring the blonde.

"Did you seriously just use air quotes," Yang snorted. "And why do you make it sound like a fad?"

"BUUUUUT!" Weiss snapped glaring at the buxom brawler. "You've been doing it to a point that is both concerning and aggravating," Weiss lectured. "You made a promise to us that you would be more open,"

Blake looked away at the accusation knowing it was true. She didn't want to deal with this. The only way this could get worse for her was if Ruby-

The door opened with a swing to reveal Naruto and Ruby.

-showed up.

Great.

"And look at how awkward your weapon is for one on one fights," Naruto shouted. Ruby gasped in shock.

"You leave Crescent Rose out of this you, ramen freak," Ruby hissed.

"You leave the food of the gods out of this!" Naruto bit back.

"Pfft yeah right," Ruby scoffed. "More like the food of the commoner's"

"How dare you!" Naruto growled.

"How dare I! No how dare YOU!" Ruby snapped back.

Blake watched as the two argued having grown used to it. Maybe she could sneak past them.

"Huh, Blake?" Ruby said looking away from Naruto. "Everything ok?" Or maybe she could deal with her leader too.

"She's being distant," And Weiss is snitching. Nice.

"Blake is this true?" Ruby asked looking up at her with wide eyes. "You know you can talk to us," Ruby said taking the B of RWBY's hand in her own. "You promised," And now her eyes were watery.

Damn her leader for being so adorable. It was unfair.

"Besides I don't think Tenten would put you up a second time," Naruto added making himself known

"We still need to talk about you scratching my ears in my sleep," Blake muttered. "But your right," Ruby gave a wide smile. "I just, can't get over what happened last Semester,"

"The White Fang," The blond leader stated. "Working with Roman,"

"You're still thinking about that?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, that man we fought at the end," Blake pressed. "Not to mention what happened with Caboose!"

Ruby's face darkened at the memory of the card user. He had known her mother. Naruto's 'aura' flared causing the red to deepen in his hair.

"All of this stuff is happening and I can't help but feel likie something is coming," the faunus continued. "Something dangerous and no one is doing anything about any of it!"

"Ozpin told us that everything would be taken care of," Yang pointed out.

"Yeah how did that work out in Atlas," Blake hissed. Her teammates grimaced at the words. Naruto's hair had begun moving from his flaring 'aura'. Church had hacked into the system and it seemed that the investigation into the organization at the warehouse was being put on the back burner.

"And I've seen what the White Fang's capable of," Blake added. "They haven't,"

"So just because you're an ex-terrorist you think we can take them on," Weiss huffed. "Just because we've done things like blow up bars, or stopped thieves that have escaped everytime we fight them," The heiress shot back. "May I remind you that even though we rescued Caboose we have too deal with the possibility of the organization that wanted him discovering it was _us_ that saved him,"

"Bring'em," Naruto growled.

"We're _students_!" Weiss exclaimed. "We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"You're not wrong," Ruby agreed. "But there has to be something we can do,"

"Like what!" Weiss shouted at her partner. "What can a group of students in _training_ do to a group that has been considered a threat to society for five years or an organization that has kept themselves in the shadows so well no one even knows its _name!"_

"Well, we can't wait until we graduate!" Blake countered. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for us too!" Blake empahasized by pointing to the door.

"They're out there, somewhere, getting ready to make their next move!" Blake hollered. "How many more innocent people have to be hurt before someone does something,"

"So what you want to take down the White Fang," Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Blake answered.

"Don't be stupid!" Naruto stated catching her off guard.

"Are you serious," Blake hissed looking at her fellow faunus. "I thought you of all people would be on my side,"

"We can't take them down as we are now," Naruto insited.

"So you're just going to let them take Caboose again,"

"Blake!" Ruby warned but the damage had been done.

 **UMPR**

"You think Blake's mad at her team because of me," Jaune asked as he looked up from his book to look at his partner.

"Proabably," Nora answered with a bounce. Jaune groaned.

"That's not helpful Nora," Ren pointed out.

"What's not?" The orange haired girl asked with a smile.

"I'm sure she's fine," Pyrrha reassured.

"Still though I can't help but feel- **BOOM!** " Jaune was cut of when something slammed against the door.

"What the heck was that!" Nora called already moving to the door.

 **UMPR**

"Who's the cutest girl in the world," Percy cooed looking at Sophia causing her to giggle as she crawled about the room. "You are!"

"She seems excited," Roxas pointed out as he and Caboose looked down at the baby.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "She usually gets like this after she's been changed," I think she likes feeling clean,"

"Yeah, I feel clean too after brushing my teeth with soap!"

"Caboose we told you to stop doing that," Percy groaned looking over at the gunner who was laying on the floor as Sophia approached him. Sophia reached out and grabbed Cabooses nose.

"Looks like she's got your nose," Roxas said.

"Oh no!" Caboose panicked. "Now how will I smell when people talk,"

"Wrong combination dumbass," Church growled. "By the way where's our fearless leader,"

 **BOOM!**

"I think I found him," Roxas said as he jumped from his bed. Percy scooped Sophia up and they made their way to the door.

"It's always something with you people," Church groaned.

 **UMPR**

Naruto's glared at the cat faunus as his 'aura' moved around him causing his clothes and hair to move as well. JNPR as well as the rest of UMPR came running out of their room at the commotion.

"You think I don't want to take them down," He seethed. "They took my _partner_ ," Naruto growled. And the White Fang hurt way too many people to be considered the peaceful organization they once were," Naruto continued. "But I'm not dumb enough to believe a marry band of students can take them down so easily,"

"Why not!"

"It took seven of us to fight that card bastard," Naruto pointed out. "And in the end he was still going easy on us and you know it!" Blake couldn't refute that. "And that warehouse we raided when getting Caboose was considered a way station, with _none_ of their top fighters there," Blake made a fist. "So If you think a few students can handle that than more power to you but I know your smarter than that," Blake looked down in defeat. The logic couldn't be denied no mater how much she wanted it to be.

"That being said," Naruto continued. "I don't think theres harm in seeing what they plan for Vale,"

Blake looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a determined look.

"Umm," Jaune began makinghim and the others known. "What's going on exactly?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Ruby exclaimed somehow pushing everyone into her team's room. The stars in her eyes concerning many. "We're about to become the youngest group of Huntsmen and Huntresses to single-handedlytakedowntheforcesofevilconspiringagainsttheWorldofRemnant!Forevercementingourplaceinhistoryaslegends!"

…

…

…

"What?"

 **UMPR**

 **(ENDING START!)**

yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE iru you ni katto niramu gankou

It shows Naruto interacting with Ruby and Jaune from looking at Ruby as she messes with a weapon only for it to blow up covering them in soot to Jaune shaking him relentlessly as he panics about something.

shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART

It changes to Caboose interacting with Yang and Weiss, from saying something to Weiss that causes her to look irritated to playing a video game with Yang as they both begin pressing down harder on the controls.

sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou

It changes to Percy interacting with Blake and Pyrrha from talking to Pyrrha about something as they both compare weapons to him and Blake gripping hands trying to overpower each other as they both try to get the last bottle of milk.

utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o

It changes to Roxas interacting with Ren and Nora from trying out one of Ren's pancakes to playing a hand smacking game with Nora who keeps missing him much to her dismay

Te ni shite wa ushinatte

Naruto is standing in a field as a dark sillouhette of a grimm appears in his shadow.

Te ni shite wa ushinatte

Caboose is looking in a mirror and in the refelction he sees The Meta.

utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo

It shows Ozpin and his Faculty as they look over the school from Ozpins office. It focuses in on Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug.

subete wa koko ni atte

Percy looks at two graves as he holds Sophia in his hands.

subete ga tada jibun de

Roxas sits atop a clock tower alone as the girl in the tower looks at him.

sousa mada ikeru hazu daro

It shows UMPR on ahead at a horde of grimm. As one they charge in.

kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite

It shows Roxas as he zips through the grimm at high speeds cutting them down. He jumps into the air and begins spinning becoming a circle of black and white as he heads downward cutting down multiple grimm in an instant

kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu

It shows Percy as he stabbed through horde around him taking them out. He begins focusing and his veins turn blue a geyser of water appears in front of him knocking three beowolves into the air. He spins Neró in his hand and throws it piercing through the grimm he launched into the air.

hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo

It shows Caboose as he fired his magnums before switching too Freckles. He fires off round after round. An Ursa Major attempts to slam down on him but he stops it with a single arm. He points his other arm at it and a cartridge holding 3 mini missiles he fires them destroying the Ursa Major.

mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda

It shows Naruto as he rampages through the grimm taking them out while the grimm fox moves around him. He clashes fist with a Beringel pushing all other grimm away from the shockwave. He leaps into the air and channels 2 and 5 into his foot and dropkicks the Beringel destroying his head.

kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo

Ruby appears as she slices a medium sized Nevermore in half. It switches to Weiss as she creates multiple glyphs causing ice spike to appear and destroy multiple grimm.

mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru

Yang jumps down creating a fiery explosion destroying multiple Grimm while Blake speeds around taking out any that she missed.

itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga

Pyrrha is taking out every grimm that charge at her while Jaune clumsily falls over but manages to chop a beowolves head off.

kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka

It shows Ren as he leaps into the air shooting down at the grimm before Nora passes him as she slams her hammer into the earth causing a shockwave scattering the grimm.

tada ikushikanaisa

It shows Roman as he leans on his cane with the White Fang behind him along with a pair of golden eyes looking down ominously.

shinjita ikizama o aa

It shows Naruto getting up as his teammates along with the other freshmen appearing around him as they all get ready to go too battle once again.

 **(ENDING END)**

 **Merry Christmas folks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to Kerberos and yiuchet to helping me with the fairy tale. I was really struggling with that. And look forward to the next chapter because out heroes are having a night out in the town! That's all for now see you guys soon. Until then.**

 **READ…REVIEW…and above all else…MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
